All For Love
by psiek
Summary: Being an A-List celebrity as well as feelin the pressures of being 24; Lucas and Brooke are forced into somethin they never expected.. Marriage. All just to keep everyone out of their lives. See how they cope with the change from their friends n fam
1. The Nights Just Begun

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**A/N1:** Hey guys, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story and all but this one just came to me and I couldn't help it... So Let me know what you all think!! :0)

**Background History**:

**Brooke Penelope Davis**- Multi-millionaire designer, **Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer**- Owns Label Production, **Rachel Gatina** – CEO for C/B live together in a huge Penthouse. **Millie Huxtable**- Brooke's personal assistant all resides in NY.

**Lucas Eugene Scott** – Co-Captain for NY Knicks (NO HCM) writes in spare time, **Nathan Scott **– Co-Captain for NY Knicks; half brother to Lucas, **Haley James Scott **– Wife of Nathan Scott - English Teacher at THS; still best friends with Lucas; **Jamie Lucas Scott**- Son of Nathan and Haley's- godson to Lucas; **Lily Roe Scott** – Daughter of Keith and Karen, half sister to Lucas, **Antwon "Skillz" Taylor** – Best friends with the Scott brothers, Jake and River court Boys; still dating Bevin and also plays for the NY Knicks,** Jake Jagieliski**-not single father- Best friends with the Scott brothers and Skillz also plays for the NY Knicks. **Marvin "Mouth" McFadden** still pursuing his dreams of making it as a Report

The adults are still the exact same characters from the show: **Richard **and **Victoria Davis**- still rich and wealthy; travels a lot-not really involved in Brooke's life but when they are, they are. **Keith** and **Karen Scott**- finally happily married, **Dan** and **Deb** still divorced. Keith didn't get shot by Dan; Victoria never had Brooke attacked but she's still a vindictive witch of a mother. Dan is still a manipulative evil snake.

**The two groups of friends plus the adults don't know one another nor have they ever met yet.**

**E**n**j**o**y** ...

"Who would have thought, that by the age of 24 she'd have my own multi-million dollar corporation, magazine; even her own channel; not to mention all the fans and fame that came with it? And who could forget her 2 amazingly gorgeous best friends Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and Rachel Gatina who lives with her in their huge beautiful penthouse in NY. Not her that's for sure; but living the life as a very known celebrity has its' ups and downs but it's the life she chose and so far its been an amazing ride so she has no complaints. Her friends though that's a completely different story."

"Brooke Penelope Davis-" she jumped at the use of her full name

"Must you do that?"

"Must you always admire your damn building every morning?! It's freezing out here! Anyways like I was saying"

"Oh god here we go again" she replied hugging her white pea coat tighter around her body

"You bet your ass here we go again" exclaimed Rachel as she followed her best friend into the building. "You're a gorgeous 24 year old famous multimillion dollar designer living in NY with your two extremely hot best friends and all you do is throw yourself into work" shouted the irritated feisty red head

"And you're point is?"

"Good morning Brooke, Rachel" smiled Millicent as she handed her, her cup of coffee

"Morning Millicent" they replied in unison

"My point is that you're turning into a prude; an old maid! Come out with us tonight, live a little; try getting laid will you. Help me out here Peyton" she said as the curly blue-eyed blonde joined them a few minutes later

"_Us_? Who's us?" she smirked as Rachel glared at her

"Choose your allies wisely Peywhore"

"Rrrrrarrrrr" joked Peyton

"Millie when you call Prime to make dinner reservation please"

"And make sure she gets the wine room" added Rachel as Millicent nodded

"Yes, and book it for sometime next week"

"You're booked all next week"

"Okay, the following week is fine or the week after that. That belt looks great, but can you make it ¾ inch higher? Perfect" she smiled as she walked off. "Guys what's this?" she asked appalled as Peyton and Rachel looked at one another then back to the TV screen "There's no way she's getting on the front cover of my magazine unless she gains 10lbs minimum; she looks so unhealthy."

"We were just brainstorming"

"Well then brainstorm better" she snapped

"Anorexia is a disease not a fashion statement" exclaimed all three girls in unison irritated before walking off.

"Rach's right though B.Davis" said Peyton as they all entered Brooke's office

"What time is the premiere?"

"8pm tomorrow night; red carpet at 6" replied Millicent

"Alright I'm going to do red carpet and skip the movie. See if Justin Timberlake or-"

"Paul Walker" added Rachel smiling as she shook her eye brows

"Or Adam Levine from Maroon 5" said Peyton all dreamy as Brooke laughed

"Would like to go"

"Like I was saying, Rach's right" she said taking the sketches away from her best friend. "You own your own company and you're way ahead of the game. These sketches will be here when you get back in the morning" she laughed. One night-"

"Or many won't hurt you one bit" smirked Rachel as Brooke shook her head at her

"Okay first off" she said snatching them back as Peyton stuck out her tongue "why aren't you at your own Recording studio? You do own your own label production and if you have forgotten bills don't pay themselves P.Sawyer; and that goes for you too Rachel. Secondly okay guys seriously, I know how to have fun okay; I am Brooke Penelope Davis for a reason- granted I've been busy but-"

"Okay not that, that has to do with anything McBitchy but you made me CEO for a reason-I am working, just taking a little break besides getting your boss to go out isn't suppose to be a tough job; so stop being so damn stubborn" Brooke rolled her eyes "Seriously when was the last time you went out on a real date?"

She stayed quiet still looking down at her sketches "Um last week with that Nick guy"

"That doesn't count; he was a publicity thing" replied Rachel

"Todd-"

"Publicity" answered Peyton

"Jack"

"Eye candy for your arm; still publicity. Who else you got?" smirked Rachel "Give it up Davis. You may be going out with guys, but its' all work related. What happened to the girl from high school?"

"She grew up and matured into the fabulous_ me _today" she replied proudly

"Yeah, yeah that's great and all; but can the old Brooke Davis come out and play with us tonight?"

"You and I both know that _Brooke_ was the town slut Rachel. I've so buried those days"

Rachel rolled her eyes as Peyton laughed "FYI Brookie LA wasn't a town, it was a city smart one"

"Hey I resent that! We lived in a small town in LA so don't get me started"

"Uh huh whatever slut; just come out with us tonight and I'll find you some yummy eye candy to keep" begged the red head

"Come on B.Davis, it's normally just me and Rach who goes out! We haven't been the three musketeers in awhile"

"I don't know, these sketches aren't going to design themselves"

"Look you have two options so choose them wisely; first off you can come out with us and have some fun or two you can sit at home and have an awkward moment with Felix you're your soon to be-"

"Don't you dare say it Rachel" she glared pointing at her with a colored pencil "There's nothing going on between us. He's an arrogant jerk who thinks he can buy me nice things and I'll fall putty in his hands"

"Well bitchtoria begs to differ. If you keep letting her meddle in with your love life he will be your-" she paused as Brooke threw a pencil at her "I'm just saying; seriously how many times can a guy propose; get turned down each time and still not get the freaking picture?" They burst out into giggles

"Not funny! Well Victoria can play match maker all she wants but it's not going to change the way I feel about him. There's just no spark or chemistry between us. When I get married, I want it to be forever; I want us to be happy and so in love and I want us to grow old together. I vow to get married only once and that is a promise I plan to keep"

"Okay gag me with your marriage talk. You're still young; we're still young and we're hot and single! Come on!"

"Okay fine" she sighed as the girls high five one another

"You two are unbelievable! It's too early to be having a headache and it's not even work related!" she barked! "P.Sawyer I love you to death but get to work; you to whore!" she exclaimed pointing at the door

"See how much easier this would have been if you had just said yes last night" smirked Rachel

…

"Dude what's up with Luke?" asked Skillz

"He's been doing that all morning!"

"I don't know, but I'm sure going to find out" exclaimed Nathan as he made his way over. "What's going on Luke?"

"Nothing" he replied

"Come on, you're been missing free throws all morning"

He sighed frustrated

"What's wrong man?"

"It's just that my mom and Keith are pressuring me into proposing to Lindsey"

Nathan's mouth dropped open "Really?" he asked as he found his voice "I didn't think you guys were that serious"

He shrugged "We're not; I mean we've been dating off and on for a year. I guess being 24 years old I should be starting to think about my future" he said using air quotes "and should be settling down. I mean I want what you and Haley have; the love, the marriage and JLuke someday but-"

"Lindsey's a great girl. Nice, beautiful, smart; your friends and family get along with her."

He smiled as he nodded "Yeah she is"

"Do you love her?"

"I care about her a lot-"

"You didn't answer my question. I asked if you love her; love and like are two completely different things. Do you see her in your future?"

"God you sound like them. Yes, maybe; I don't know" he replied "I'm just confused. Isn't proposing to someone you love suppose to be easy?" he sighed.

"Yeah it is Luke"

"It's just if and when I do get married I want it to be for ever; eternity; a life time of memories of us in love and growing old together. I want to get married only once in my life, and I want to make sure that she loves me for me and not for my fame or money."

Nathan shook his head "Love is a beautiful thing and it _suppose _to come naturally. I mean it has its ups and downs but giving your heart away or trying something new is a scary thing but its' a risk you're going to have to take. So think about it; if Lindsey's the one then do it but if she isn't then there's someone else out there for you big brother" he said squeezing Lucas's shoulder "Let me see the ring"

"How did-"

"Luke you're very predictable and so easy to read. No one other than you over analyzes about things let alone this import decision and not have a ring to back it up. Damn that's nice Luke; you've got an eye for good taste. Haley is so going to want a new one-"

"Ugh"

"She helped you pick this didn't she" Lucas laughed

"She already has one picked out in her head so good luck little brother"

"I hate you Luke" he chuckled as Skillz and Jake walked over "Come on, lets go practice. "We can't have our Co-Captain playing like a girl tonight against the Celtics"

"Shut up man" he chuckled

...

"I knew I shouldn't have left Brooke to meet up with us later" exclaimed an irritated Rachel as she hung up her phone

"She said she was coming, she'll be here. Don't worry to much; come on lets' grab a few more drinks and hit the dance floor"

"What can I get you" asked the good looking bartender

"2 shots of hypnotic Owen" The girls threw it down as they made their way towards the dance floor getting into the music.

"You think Luke's going to pull a no show?" Skillz asked his friend

"Nah, he'll be here. Said he would be" replied Nathan "Besides, we're so going to celebrate our win tonight! First rounds on me guys" he shouted as they made their way towards the bar.

20minutes later both Brooke and Lucas entered the club one after the other as the place was packed as usual making it harder to maneuver around without crashing into anyone. People were bumping and grinding as their bodies swayed to the music. The faster the music got, the harder people danced.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll take cranberry vodka"

"Excuse me Ms, you want to dance?"

"No thanks" she replied turning back to her drink

"Sir what can I get you?"

"I'll take a beer" he replied

"Luke there you are; lets get the party started" shouted Skillz as Nathan ordered a round of drinks

"We came to celebrate our victory so here guys" they all held up their glasses; Haley with her coke "Come on Luke" he said handing him a shot glass "Cheers went around"

"So, Mrs. Scott, care to dance with me?" Nate asked as he turned to his wife.

"I'd love too!" she said smiling as they headed towards the dance floor. "Luke, you coming?"

"No you guys go ahead, enjoy yourselves" he smiled as he held up his 3rd beer

"Come on baby, lets go" said Skillz as he took his girlfriend's hand

"Poor Luke" said Haley "I hate seeing him so stressed out"

"You know he's letting this whole proposal thing eat him up alive; it's a good thing it didn't get to his game though" smirked Nathan

"I understand that Karen and Keith want him to be happy; but it's Luke's choice; he knows that. I wonder what's gotten into him. God how did love get so complicated?" she asked

"I don't know, but I can tell you one thing Mrs. Scott, I'm glad we're married" he chuckled as she nodded "Don't worry about Luke, I think he'll make the right decision"

…

"You might want to slow down there boozy"

"Whore! P.Sawyer!" shouted Brooke "Hi Friends" she smiled hugging them

"How many have you had Slut?!"

"Well Owen the bartender here gave me I think 5 or 6 I think" They laughed as Rachel glared at Owen

"Hey she wanted me to keep them coming" he said in defense "Besides, she's Brooke Davis!" he smirked

"How long have you been sitting here B.Davis?"

"For about an hour. I couldn't find you guys so I hung out here" she smiled picking up her drink

"I guess you've become a light weight over the years Brookie. Please tell me you aren't buying you're own drinks"

"I'm Brooke Davis! I do not buy my own drinks! They're from them" she said pointing and waving to the guys standing a few feet from her. "So I had to take advantage of it" she laughed "Besides I drink wine more and I'm not even drunk yet" she whispered as Rachel smirked "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I've had invitations-"

"Turned them down?" laughed Peyton

She nodded "Signed a few autographs here and there; made a few guys happy as I posed for their camera phone." they laughed

"Come on lets dance. We've got to find you some yummy eye candy like I promised" she said grabbing Brooke's arm and leading her to the floor "Davis you looking hot tonight; why are you hanging out at the bar?"

"OMG! You're both total hotties in those dresses!" she exclaimed as she eyed Rachel wearing a knee high purple ruffled Satin dress courtesy of C/B's with black high heels as Peyton whore a knee high blue satin tube dress with blue matching pumps "Loving the legs goldilocks!

As Lucas stood at the bar ordering another drink the scent of strawberries and honeysuckle filled his nostrils as a lump formed at his throat. His eyes caught the sight of her. She was stunning in a black Silk Fluet Corrona Dress that hugged her body perfectly, as it sat right above her knees. The dress was revealing, around her cleavage area, which he didn't mind one bit as it showed just enough to make his heart skip a beat. Her chocolate brown locks were curled as she pulled the sides up into a half back, just as the rest was down. Her make-up was just perfect, not too much, not too little finishing it off with a pair of black strapless heels that made her legs stand out, showing her toned-calves. The two friends she was with were just as beautiful. Man she took his breath away.

"Oh I love this song" he heard her squeal in her raspy voice as he watched them maneuver towards the dance floor.

"Girl, I can notice to, notice me, noticing you

From across the room I can see it but I can't stop myself

From looking and noticing you, noticing me

Watch out I've seen her type

"Gorgeous isn't she?" asked Owen wiping down the counter

"Yeah she is" he replied once he found his voice "Who is she?"

"You don't know who she is?" he exclaimed shocked as Lucas shook his head "Oh buddy you need to get out more" he laughed "She's Brooke Davis, multi-million dollar designer of Clothes over Bros. She owns that big corporation down on-"

"Oh yeah I know where that is. Wow, she looks young"

"24" he replied. "She's all set; first time I've seen her in here though but her friends are regulars"

He didn't know why, but he was so mesmerized by this cheerie brunette.

"I can see you got that fire just by the way you're walking

From left to right I watched her go down

Girl, I just want it right now, don't want to do no talking

Shorty's so right, I need to slow down

"Another round Luke" patted Skillz as he nodded

"Oh shit! Aren't you _the_ Lucas Scott #23 from the NY Knick's" Lucas nodded "You guys played a great game tonight. Drinks on me dude, your team too. What'll be?"

"Thanks man; 6 shots of patron and 3 beers"

...

"We need another drink" smirk Brooke as the girls headed towards the bar

"3 patrons Owen"

"So, you think you still got it?" Rachel asked as the three were pretty tipsy

"You bet your ass I still got it"

"Alright B.Davis, prove it!" smirked Peyton

"Dare to take the challenge?"

"And what would that be?" she asked curiously

"Here you go ladies"

"Thanks" they replied in unison

"We get to choose the guy and you get to chose what you want to do with him" grin Rachel as she shook her eye brows at her friend

"Oh come on, how old are we?"

"Hey we date unlike you; so we're just trying to do you a favor. I mean if you're happy with Fel-"

"Choose the guy" she glared as Peyton and Rachel laughed

"Alright, since you're hot he's got to be hot too" simper Rachel as they scanned the room "How about that one over there? Tall, brunette-good build-"

"Uhm girlfriend alert" pointed out Peyton as the girl was now all over him "How about that one; 6'1, brunette, very nice build-"

"Cute, but wife alert! Do you not see the ring on his finger and that's probably his wife. She's actually kind of pretty; they make a really cute couple" replied Brooke

"Focus here; besides that's never stopped you before" joked Rachel

"I'm sorry you've got me mixed up with you!" she barked back as Rachel rolled her eyes

"How about that one over there, dark skinned- brown eyes, medium height, no girl within his range"

"Ewww Peyt- he looks a little too much like Felix" she gagged "No more drinks for you missy!" she cringed un able to stand the guy. "Hmmm" she kept scanning. Her eyes then glanced over to a good looking blonde all by his lonesome. "That guy" she pointed out as all eyes darted towards him

"Poor guy, looks like he's having a lousy time" pointed out Peyton

"That's the point, now Brookie go turn his frown upside down" she smiled devilish

"Unless like I said, you're happy with"

"Ugh for the last time, Felix and I aren't anything" she exclaimed as she turned to take a better look at the guy "Tall, blonde, very nice build, have to admit, he's got style and he's so much better looking then Felix" she said out loud.

"Everyone's better looking than Felix" roared Rachel

"Oh alright" she replied as she handed out their drinks. "He looks nice enough, but if he turns out to be a dud I'm so blaming you two!"

"Okay"

"Here's to me having some fun tonight"

"We'll drink to that" they clinked their glasses against one another. She then smiled as she walked off towards him "Here goes nothing" she whispered a little nervous. "It's been awhile since she's approached a guy not work related"

Lucas couldn't concentrate on what his friends were conversating about as he was lost in thought.

"_Luke honey Lindsey's a great girl"_

"_She is ma" he replied _

"_Smart, beautiful, kind-Have you guys talked about marriage?"_

_That caught him by surprise "No, we haven't ma; well she's brought it up a few times but we're just having fun right now and taking it day by day; nothing to serious"_

"_You're 24 years old my boy, maybe you should start thinking about settling down. I honestly think it'll make you happier honey; to be able to spend your life with that special someone. You guys have been together a little over a year now"_

"_Yeah but it's off and on ma. I really care about Lindsey, I do but I don't know if I'm in love with her yet" he replied "What's bringing this all up?" he asked curiously "I mean I don't think rushing into marriage is going to make me love any faster. You just can't rush love or marriage ma"_

"_I know that honey" she sighed "It's just Keith and I just want to see you happy and you haven't been happy in a long time. We just feel that maybe-"_

"_And I love you both for it but I don't know if I'm ready yet" he replied as he kissed her cheek._

"Do you always Brood when you come to a club?" he heard as it pulled him out of his thought

"Hi beautiful" she heard from behind her


	2. Good Morning Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN

Hey guys… I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite** **Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally RoOooOoOck!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! **Comments** and **Feed Backs** are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! SoOoOoOo please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**AN**: Brucas Fans- Check Out My Other Story "**We Belong Together**"- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

ToddnTan, xONaLeYOx, PeterClaire, theduckone, AmbroCoo, Brucs2gether

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally love, love, you guys!!**

Here's The Next Chapter.. Enjoy!

...

"Do you always brood when you come to a club?" he heard her ask as her voice pulled him back into reality. He then notice the music was still in full swing, people still bumping and grinding; pushing and pulling trying to get through the crowded club. There she was, more beautiful than ever standing right in front of him "N-No" he replied once he found his voice. "I'm just not really in the celebrating mood"

She nodded as she couldn't help but stare into his beautiful piercing blue eyes that stung her like ice as it sent a chill down her spine "Well lets' change that shall we?" she asked as her dimples formed at the edge of her smile. She had to admit he was a gorgeous; okay sexy blue-eyed brooding blonde with a heart melting killer smile; with an amazing sense of style. "_Girlfriend"_ she thought to herself but brushed it off momentarily.

He didn't know why, but he had to introduce himself "I'm Lucas Scott" he said with a warm smile as he put his hand out.

"Brooke Davis" she replied placing her hand in his as they both felt a spark of electricity twirling down their spines "So, what's your story Lucas Scott?" she asked as they stood there still shaking hands "Wait, _Lucas Scott_ as in #23 _the_ Lucas Scott NBA Co-Captain of the NY Knicks?" she exclaimed excitedly

He laughed as her eyes lit up "That's me. So I take it you're a basketball fan?"

"Uh yeah!" she exclaimed as she grasped his arm "Not only do I love the sport; but-"

"Let me guess, you were Captain of your cheerleading squad back in high school; am I right?"

"Duh! Do you even need to ask" she joked as he laughed "Wonder what gave that away genius?!" she smirked

"You always _this_ cheerie" he asked as she nodded

"Congrats on your game tonight; heard it was a great game. 104-97 right?"

He was lost at words "Brooke Davis, Multi-million dollar designer has time to follow his team's games"Thanks. You should come to a real game; I'll introduce you to the team"

"That sounds awesome! I'll have my people call your people" they laughed "Let me buy you a drink for your win tonight yeah?" she asked

"I should be buying you a drink"

"Why? I didn't win any games though" she chortles

"Yeah but you're accompanying me with your presence"

"Luke-"

"Please Brooke"

"Okay" she replied

"2 patrons Owen"

"To your teams win tonight; cheers" they said as they clink their glasses and down their shot.

"Hi beautiful" she heard from behind

…

"Hey who's Luke talking to over there?" Haley asked curiously from their VIP booth as all heads turned that direction

"Uh Hales, it's kind of hard to tell who she is from behind" joked Jake as she playfully smacked him

"Have you guys ever seen her before?"

"You mean you want to know is she after Luke's money" smirk Nathan

"I was just wondering besides there's nothing wrong with looking out for him" she replied glaring at her husband as he snigger

"Haley J. Scott, they're just talking baby girl its' not like they're going to get married or anything"

"Omg!" shrieked Bevin as all eyes now turned to her "Someone pinch me" she exclaimed as she started fanning herself for air

"Shorty you alright?"

"T-That's B-Brooke Davis" she exclaimed excited

They all looked at her like she was crazy "Who's Brooke Davis?"

"She is, her; over there with Luke" she motioned. "That's B-Brooke Davis,_ the_ Brooke Davis; you know Multi-Million dollar Clothes over Bro's designer and OMG she's talking to Lucas!"

"Bev I think you've had to much to drink" joked Haley as she pushed her drink towards Skillz

"No seriously" she said getting up "How do you guys not know who she is. She's-"

"Brooke Davis" they all exclaimed in unison laughing as she glared at them

"Okay, okay how do you know who she is baby girl?" Skillz asked his upset girlfriend as he put his hands up in defense

"Uh because she's famous, I'm into fashion and because I'm wearing her tonight" she said modeling off her clothes.

Skillz whistled "Damn I like this Brooke Davis already; cuz you know you looking hot in her designs baby girl"

"Awww Skillz" she giggled as she pulled him in for a kiss as the others rolled their eyes

"OMG, do you know who Brooke is talking too?" exclaimed Millicent as she came back with drinks

"Yeah some hot guy we chose for her" smirked Rachel

"Good eyes Gatina!"

"Thanks Sawyer!"

"Not only is he hot, no scratch that gorgeous but he's Lucas Scott"

"You know who he is?" Peyton asked shocked

"Don't you?!" she asked them bewildered

"No" they replied in unison

"That's Lucas Scott, _the _Lucas Scott you know from the NBA #23 Co-Captain of the NY Knicks"

"Well, well, well we did well then" grin Rachel as she and Peyton high-five one another

"And you guys call yourselves cheerleaders" exclaimed Millicent laughing as she shook her head

"Oh god, isn't that" exclaimed an irritated Peyton

"You bet your ass that's him!"

…

Baby Girl  
What's Your Name  
Let Me Talk To You  
Let Me Buy You A Drink  
I'm T-Pain, You Know Me  
Konvict Music Have Every Boy Ohh Wee  
I Know The Club Close At 3  
What's The Chance of You Rollin Wit Me  
Back To The Crib  
Show You How I Live  
Lets Get Drunk Forget What We Did

"Uh Brooke" said Lucas as he motion towards the guy behind her. He could tell she was irritated with the guy's presence

"I'm sorry Lucas" she sighed as she finally turned around "Felix. What are you doing here?"

"Heard you were out and about with your friends; wanted to see what all the hype was about this club so here I am" he smirked "You want to dance" he asked glaring and ignoring Lucas

"No! Maybe you should ask someone else, because you see we're actually-" she replied semi turning her attention back to Lucas

"On a date and about to hit the dance floor ourselves" he replied Lucas as he finished her sentence. He put his beer down and extended his hand out to her as Felix gritted his teeth.

Imma Buy You A Drank  
Then Imma Take You Home With Me  
I Got Money In The Bank  
Shawty Whachu Think Bout That  
Find Me In The Grey Cadillac  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ohh, Ooh Ooh  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh

As they were out on the floor, she danced around him as they enjoyed themselves, laughing and smiling away. She then turned around as she grinded her hips swaying to the music running her hands through his soft hair. She watched as he laughed and shook his head as his hands found her waist. He didn't know what had overcome him, but he felt as if he had to touch her, to be closer to her so he softly grasped her wrist as she shivered to his touch. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her in closer towards him.

She rested her hands on his chest as he pushes back a strand of hair behind her ears. She loved the way he smelt of cologne and aftershave; not too much and not to little. They were so caught up in the moment that it felt like it was just them two in the whole club.

Talk To Me, I Talk Back  
Lets Talk Money, I Top That  
Crunk Juice Bottle  
Oakly Shades  
Shawty Got Class

Oh Behave  
Lets Get Gone  
Walk It Out (Walk It Out)  
Just Like That  
That's What I'm Talkin Bout  
We Gone Have Fun  
You Gone See  
On That Patron  
You Should Get Like Me

"Looks like Luke's enjoying himself" They all turned to find him on the dance floor laughing and smiling; up close and personal with the beautiful brunette.

"I honestly never thought I'd see the day Lucas Scott would be out on the dance floor" exclaimed Haley flabbergasted

"Well the important thing is he's having fun"

"So how's JLuke Hales?"

"He's doing good; getting bigger and bigger by the moment"

"Must be hard for you to be away from him huh guys?" asked Jake

"Yeah its' but I'd say probably tougher for Nate" she said as Nate nodded his head "I still get to see him 5 or 6 days out of the week; depending if I come out to your games or not"

"He's going to be the next NBA basketball star!" they laughed

"Yeah he is, my little guy" replied Nathan smiling as Haley squeezed his arm

…

"Hey its' such a beautiful night, how about we go for a walk?" he asked her "We can continue getting to know each other and I'll walk you home later"

"Right now? Are you crazy Lucas Scott?" she asked "It's freezing outside especially at night, you know that!" she exclaimed

"Well we're still buzzing so that'll keep us warm for awhile and once it gets too cold, we can stop at another bar and get a few more drinks. I know of a really nice bar/restaurant I think you'll enjoy"

She stayed quiet

"Come on, it'll be fun. When was the last time you took a stroll in NY?"

"Okay fine" she replied "But you are so buying tonight if you're making me walk out in the cold like this"

He laughed "Alright deal" he replied as they headed out the back door just in case the papazari's followed them.

"So are you out with friends or are you one of those weird creepy-"

"I'm with friends" he chuckled as he put his hands up in defense making her laugh "What about you?"

"Friends, they dragged me out tonight. Rachel was constantly complaining that I was turning into a prude as Peyton kept pushing me to prove that I haven't lost my fun side" she smiled as they both laughed.

She gasps "Our friends! We forgot to tell our friends"

"Why don't we call them?"

"They won't hear it" he replied

"Okay, we'll just text them so they won't worry"

"Alright." He nodded "So I take it you don't like this kind of scene?"

"Are you kidding me?" she smirked "I use to live for this kind of scene; but over the past few years work has kept me busy that I hardly ever have time for it" she replied

"So tell me Lucas Scott, what's your story?"

"What makes you think I have a story?" he asked curiously

"Oh come on, everyone has a story" she replied kinking her eye brow which he happened to think was adorable

"Oh really?" he smirked "What's your story Brooke Davis?"

"Here we are" he said opening the door for her

"Thank you"

"Mr. Scott welcome; Omg" she whispered louder than she expected as Brooke and Lucas chuckled "You're Ms. Brooke Davis designer of C/B" smiled the hostess "Brooke nodded"

"Way to be subtle huh" Lucas joked

"So you going to tell me your story?" he asked once again very interested as they were seated

"Ms. Davis, Mr. Scott what can I get you?" asked the Waitress

"Wow, news travel fast" she teased

"2 glasses of your best-" he said looking over at Brooke

"White wine please" she finished the sentence for him

"You were saying?"

"Well lets see, how should I explain my life" she questioned "How about 24 year old B/C's designer, big corporation, own magazine and channel; great friends, amazing life but feels the pressures of her _absent_ parents forcing her to marriage? Yeah that pretty much sums it up" she bantered

He choked on his drink as she giggled "I'm sorry, are you okay Lucas?" she said giving him a few napkins

…

"Alright guys, you ready to go?" asked Skillz as they were all pretty much tipsy themselves

"Yeah, lets' call it a night. Thank god we don't have practice nor a game tomorrow" yawned Nathan as he wrapped his arm around Haley

"You're telling me! We finally get to sleep in; its' heaven I tell you" laughed Jake

"Alright, lets get home. Looks like Skillz's got his hands full" announced Haley as Bevin was a goner

"Shall we see if Luke's ready to leave his brunette beauty?" asked Haley smiling

"He text me; went for a walk and he'll see us tomorrow

"Bevin, lets go baby" he said lightly shaking her as she opened her eyes

"Let's go home"

"Alright, lets go home Blondie"

"Did you see how upset Felix was when he saw B.Davis dancing with Lucas?" laughed Peyton

"You're telling me; it was priceless I tell you" they both broke out into laughter

"Wonder how much fun our Brookie's having" she smirked

"We'll find out tomorrow that's for sure"

…

"No, no I mean yeah I'm fine" he smiled wiping the drink away "I-Its' your story"

"I know its' pathetic" she replied sighing as he shook his head

"No, no. Not at all"

"So tell me then, what's your story"

He stayed quiet as he thought about it. "24 year old, NBA Co Captain for the NY Knicks/writer, great friends and family feels the pressures of _present_ parents forcing him to get married" her eyes opened wide

"Wow, I guess we're in the same boat huh?" she replied taken back as he nodded his head

"2 peas in a pod" he chuckled

"So is that why you weren't in the mood to celebrate tonight? Feeling the pressure?"

"Yeah for awhile now" he replied staring into her beautiful warm hazel eyes

"I honestly don't think you should let it get to you Luke"

"_Luke_, only his friends called him that, but he didn't mind it coming from the gorgeous brunette" he thought to himself as he continued listening to her.

"I mean, yeah okay we're 24, so what?! We pretty much have our whole lives ahead of us to worry about everything else. We should be enjoying what we have now; I mean life's too short and besides we're still young and-"

"Smart-"

"Uh huh" she said "not to mention we're both really, really hot!" she winked as he shook his head laughing

"And all at the age of 24!" he added

"See! I'd say we're pretty lucky!" they laughed "Our parents don't know what they're talking about! You know what?" she asked him "I think we need to get drunk, really, really drunk. First let me see the ring Broody" she smiled "I'll give you a designer's opinion"

"How?-" he asked shocked

"Come on, you're pretty easy to read "Besides it's a big decision and knowing you I'd bet you probably dwelled on it for mouths"

He sat there blown away. They've known each other for like 3 hours and already she can read him like an open book. He chuckled as he handed her the ring

"Wow, its' gorgeous Luke" she exclaimed taken away "Who knew you'd have an eye for good taste.

They heard a gasp "Well, well congratulations Ms. Davis and Mr. Scott!" shouted the waitress as she started clapping and cheering as the restaurant joined in. "We have an engagement; champagne on the house" she exclaimed

"No, no- we're not" she tried saying as the bartender popped the cork "Uh, no, you see" she tried once again as he sat there not knowing what to say either "What the hell right?" she asked as they were already both tipsy. She stuck her hand out as she felt butterflies in her tummy "What the hell Brooke, it's pretend for the night" she cursed at herself "I mean champagne on the house right?" he laughed as everything felt so right; as if all his doubts and fears about marriage flew out the window when he took his time slipping the ring on her finger. "Beautiful" he thought. "What the hell Lucas you're losing it man" he cursed "It's all fake; for free drinks" and boy did they keep coming. She then showed off her beautiful shinny ring as they both burst out into laughter as flashes went off left and right.

"So who knew the ring trick would get us free drinks all over mid town" she asked as he laughed. They were pretty much goners by now, surprised they were still able to walk

"I know"

"Can I give you two a ride" asked a man with a horse and carriage

"Why not it is our engagement night" Lucas replied as he looked over to his pretend wife who was over ecstatic

"In that case the ride is free"

"Omg the diamond ring is gold" exclaimed Brooke beaming as she looked to her hand

"So what do you two have planned for each other?"

"Uh we're going to be a power couple; he's going to be a famous novelist and I'm going to have a fashion line" she beamed

"And we'd have time to have a big family"

"2 boys and a girl"

"And I'll coach little league" he smiled

"Ooh I'll bake treats for the team" he looked at her curiously "Or buy them" they laughed

"And we'll spend summers at our beach house"

"And winters in the south of France"

"It wouldn't matter where we are as long as we're together." he said as they stared deep into each other's eyes as their lips just mere inches apart as both their hearts were rapidly beating. Who would have known that being as drunk as they were; they spoke entirely from their hearts.

"That's the key; success is wonderful, but having someone to love, and have them love you back. Love is what it's all about" said the driver as it pulled them out of their thoughts and back to each other.

Just then he leaned in as he brushed his lips against hers as she deepened the kiss.

…

"Ugh! I drank too much" she complained as she placed a hand on her forehead. "Okay, I love you and all P.Sawyer but why the hell are you calling me at this hour?" yelled an irritated Brooke as she picked up "It better be important-"

"What do you mean why the hell am I calling you?!" she shouted into the phone

"We've been calling you all freaking morning!" added Rachel fumed

"Why the hell haven't you called us back?" they said in unison

"I guess I didn't hear my phone; besides why didn't you guys come barging in like you do every morning?" she asked

"Brooke-"

"Seriously give me a couple more hours and we'll talk about whatever's gotten both your panties in a tight wad" she said about to hang up"

"Do not hang up Brooke Penelope Davis" shouted the girls in unison as Brooke had to pull the phone away from her ear. "Owwww" she yelped

"Where the hell are you?" roared Peyton

"Have you seen the news? Read the paper?!" barked Rachel

"What do you mean where the hell am I?! I'm at home! Where the hell would I be at this hour?"

"Uhm NO you're not smart one! Open your god damn eyes and tell me who you see next to you Brooke" she snapped

"But before you do that take a deep breath and don't freak out yet because that's not the worst part" exclaimed Peyton

Her eyes flipped open as she slowly turned to her side. She gasped "OMG! OMG! OMG!" she exclaimed as her hands cupped her mouth. She took a deep breath as she looked under the covers and sure enough she was fully naked "OMG" she chanted as she closed her eyes

"Turn on the TV" instructed Peyton

Brooke reached over and grabbed the remote off the dresser as she flipped through the channels

"NBA Star #23 Lucas Scott of the NY Knicks was seen proposing to what appears to be girlfriend Multi-million dollar Clothes over Bros designer Brooke Davis late last night at Balthazar."

"AHHHHH" she screamed startling Lucas awake as the girls lowered their volume on the phone.

"Brooke calm down-"

"Brooke Davis Clothes Over Bro's Multi-million dollar designer and NBA star Lucas Scott are happily engaged-tune in insider news has the story"

"AHHHHH" he shouted wincing to his insane hangover as he grabbed the remote flipping the channel

"Luke get your ass up! We've been calling you non stop! You have some expla-" said Nathan as he, Skillz and Jake barged in to the bedroom

Review For Me Yeah … Just Click the "**S**u**b**m**i**t **R**e**v**i**e**w" Bottom Left – Hand Side Button and let me know what you all think … :0) - Phearywinkle!


	3. Please Enlighten Us All

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' RoOoOoOoOoCK! I WAS SoOoOoOooO AFRAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THE CHAPTER... BUT **PHEW!!** WoOoOoHoOoOo! THANK YOU SoOoOoOoOo MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS SoOoOoOoO **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY SoOoOooO THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! l**L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**AN2**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Story "**We Belong Together**"- Still in Progress :0)

**AN3:** W**ar**ni**n**g: There's some **Ra**t**ed** M - for **M**a**t**u**r**e in this chapter

**I'd like to Especially Thank: **

Bazzle, BdavisRulz, Brcus2gether, Pink5288, WhiteRose0925, Paranoidbychoice, Brucasever, I am Caroline, ToddnTan, Brucas.Brachel, Brathan, Brucas, Braley, Breyton, othfan026, carebearxo8, OTHFanGG, Taz9, SoapFan4Lyfe, PeterClaire, Sophiannabella, theduckone, AmbroCoo, Rosseyanna

**For all your Comments and Reviews!! **

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy :0)

...

"Engaged- Oh sorry, uh sorry, Eh sorry" came from the guys as they stood at the door shocked

"AAAHHH Omg" yelped Brooke as she ducked under the covers as Luke threw on some sweats

"I'll be right out guys!" he said shoving them out the door

"When were you going to tell us the news huh?" asked Peyton

"So I take it congratulations are in order?" chuckled Rachel as Brooke wasn't the slightest amused

"This is so not funny" she snapped "Lucas and I are not engaged; I mean we were last night just for fun but we're not for real. Ugh! How did this happen?!"

"Well sorry to break it to you, but the reporters beg to differ B.Davis. They've camped out here since photos of you two surfaced"

She gasp "Just freaking perfect! Look I'll call you back" she sighed as she just wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die there. She fell back onto the bed as she stared up onto the ceiling trying to recap last night's events; just as her mind got the best of her...

**FLASHBACK IS RATED – M – FOR MATURE **

"_That's the key; success is wonderful, but having someone to love, and have them love you back. Love is what it's all about" said the driver as their lips were mere inches apart. Just then his lips brushed against hers as she deepened the kiss which caught then both by surprise. "Y-Your place or uh mine?" he asked once they needed air "Do you um have room-mates?" she asked as their lips once again found each other as she felt him shake his head no. "You're place definitely" they smiled as moments later they stumbled inside his dark place. Their lips immediately found one another as Lucas kicked the door closed with his foot. She then started unbuttoning his shirt as she slid it off his back quickly removing other items of his clothing leaving him in just his boxers. He tugged at the hem of her dress as he carefully slipped it up over her head not wanting to ruin it. She then stood up on her tippy toes as her hands explored his tight chiseled chest. "God he was gorgeous" she thought to herself as she took his mouth into a soft kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips instantly opened up to hers as she licked the inside of his mouth teasing him as he moaned. She then wrapped her arms around his neck grinding her front against his as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her away from the wall. He then lifted her up as she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist as they made their way up the stairs towards his king size bed. He placed her gently down in the center as he showered her with hot open-mouthed kisses along her neck biting and sucking as he went. He was sure he left marks, but he didn't care. His teeth bit softly along the joint of her neck as she hissed digging her nails into his back. She whimpered into his mouth as he felt her hands grip tightly around his shoulders. His fingers slid over her skin as he softly tugged at her nipple, feeling it tighten against his finger tips. She then let out a moan of approval which drove him over the edge._

"_God, you're so beautiful pretty girl. She froze at the nick name as she felt butteflies in her tummy. "What you don't like the name?" he asked "No, no I do" she blushed as her hands rested on his shoulders. "Good, now come here" he said kissing her as her tongue ran along her bottom lip as he Lucas couldn't control himself. He needed to taste her lips again, sweet and warm just like home. "Too much clothing" he whispered as she solemnly agreed. With that, he lifted up his hips allowing her to push down his boxers; as he slowly pulled down her black lace panties and tossing them to the floor. He then worked his way back up as he placed wet kisses on the inside of her legs, pushing them apart as he reached her thighs as it tightened to his touch. He slid one finger against her folds parting the delicate skin feeling the slick heat of her arousal, as he slid one finger into her just enough so she can feel the invasion. Lucas let out a loud groan giving away at his own excitement. He then pushed his fingers in deeper giving her what her body begged for as her hands grabbed the blankets letting out a sound of pleasure. "Oh god Luke" she yelled as he wrapped his mouth against her sensitive flesh as she began panting. He then slid his fingers in and out, licking and nibbling as her breathing became more and more rapid. She was getting closer and closer as her back arched higher and high until she reached climax. She let out a cry of pleasure as she trembled against the orgasm. His touch then gently drew circles around her sensitive pink button as he sucked driving her right through her release. He then took his fingers as he pushed them once again deeper into her as her second climax arose, and made Lucas moan into the sensitive flesh between her legs. He felt her orgasm rock him down to his toes._

He stood there in just his sweats as he continued flipping through channels

"Multi-Million dollar beauty Brooke Davis engaged to Super Star Lucas-"

"NBA Star Lucas Scott has finally decided to settle down-"

"Newly Engaged Couple Famous Designer Brooke Davis of Clothes Over Bros and NBA Super Star Lucas Scott of the NY Knicks get cozy at Balthazar where he popped the question" she heard as it pulled her back into reality as he flipped off the television.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?! This is all your fault Lucas Scott!" she yelled breaking the silence as she pulled the bed spread tighter around her body jumping out of bed a little flushed and flustered as her memory of last night came flooding back

"My fault?!" he exclaimed once he found his voice "How the hell is this all my fault?! If I remember correctly" he said rubbing his temples "_**we**_ were _**both**_ pretty much _**equally**_ wasted and you kissed me back! You wanted it as much as I did!" he exclaimed

"UGH! I can't believe this is happening! God! Where the hell are my clothes?!" she asked looking around

"They must be uh-" he said pointing towards the door

"Oh god!" she said covering her face with her hands. "How embarrassing; you're friends are out there!"

"Here put these on" he said as he gave her his favorite Keith Scott Motors Gray hoody" and a pair of boxers

"Turn around" she snapped

"It's not like-" her glare quickly spun him around

"How could we let this happen?!" she yelled as she threw on the clothes; losing her train of thought as his scent from his sweater brought back more memories of last night. "Focus Brooke, focus!" she scolded her self "This is so all your fault" she said once again as their phones started going off. He threw his hands up in frustrations as he turned around to face her. He couldn't help admire how sexy she looked in his clothes.

"Where are you going? Aren't we going to talk about this?" he asked hot on her heels

"I'm going home; you know where I should have been in the first place. There's nothing to talk about because nothing happened. You're going to go on with your life as am I" she yelled

"Uh guys" said Jake trying to get their attention

"Wake up Brooke, you heard the breaking news" he shouted "We can't ignore it!"

"Yes we can!"

"Brooke!"

"Look, I can't deal with this right now Luke" she said grabbing her clothes not making eye contact with any of the other guys

"What do you mean you can't deal with this right now?" he asked appalled

"Yo Luke"

"We're all over the freaking news, internet, and magazines for crying out loud"

She sighed "Hey don't get snippy with me Mr!" she roar turning around to face him "I-It's a lot to take in!" she barked as her mind was all over the place

"GUYS!" shouted Nathan

"WHAT!" they yelled in unison

"You forgot newspaper" he smirked as he they scowled at him "Besides you really don't want to go out there"

"Nate's right; there are reporters up the ying yang"

"Ugh! This is a nightmare! I should have just stayed in and worked on my sketches but no; I had to listen to my stupid friends!" she rambled rubbing her temples

"So Luke we hear congratulations are in order baby" smirked Skillz as Lucas clenched his teeth livid

"We're not engaged" he replied

"It's all a misunderstanding; all of it!" she added

"You might want to read this" Nathan said as he handed his big brother the paper

"Great do we want to see this?" he asked irritated _"NBA Star Lucas Scott of the NY Knicks and Multi-million dollar Clothes over Bros designer Brooke Davis are in deed ENGAGED! The super star popped the question late last night to his dazzling beauty where they enjoyed champagne on the house courtesy of Balthazar. The two where then spotted later that night enjoying a romantic horse carriage ride to finish off their perfect evening" _he read out loud as Brooke plopped down next to him as her strawberries and honey suckle aroma filled his nostrils.

"What?! Omg! I-I don't remember seeing any reporters out there last night" she exclaimed grabbing the newspaper out of Lucas's hands.

"Well we were kinda drunk Brooke" he replied

She glared at him

"What the hell were you thinking B.Davis?! How could you be so foolish?!" She froze in horror as she recognized the voice

"How did-" she said shocked that her two best friends were standing in front of her

"We have our ways; nice outfit by the way" smirked Rachel

"There are reporters everywhere, our place; here" explained Peyton "This is crazy"

"Well Peyton you know how our Brookie does it!" she laughed

"Shut up Rach! We are not engaged!"

"So you guys going to introduce us or what?"

"Oh sorry. Guys, this is Brooke Davis; Brooke this is my brother Nathan Scott, and my best friends Antwon Taylor and Jake Jageliski"

"Skillz" he corrected

"Sorry about earlier" they said as she blushed

"What happened earlier?" asked Peyton and Rachel

"Don't tell me you guys walked in on them going at it?" she smirked as the guys laughed shaking their heads no

"RACHEL!" yelled Brooke as Lucas turned red

"Oh my god first engaged then hot sex; you whore! We so want details later" she winked

"Brooke was beyond mortified "Rachel, cut it out! This is no time to joke" she hissed "Guys, meet my best friends; soon to be dead Rachel Gatina and Peyton Sawyer" They said their hellos "Please don't mind her, she's very blunt"

"You'll get use to it" added Peyton laughing

"So go on, tell us what the hell happened between the two of you? I mean the last _we_ all saw you last night you two were drinking and dancing, having fun-"

"And the next thing we know you two are freaking engaged?! Seriously how much did you guys freaking drink last night" asked Nathan "You're so lucky Hales isn't-"

"LUCAS SCOTT!" roared a voice that made him and the guys cringed

"Here; uh oh; sucks to be you Luke"

"Hales before you go all cougar on me; let me explain what happened" he begged

"No, you get a piece of my mind first, then you can explain" she snapped "What the hell were you thinking huh?! Getting drunk and engaged?! Are you stupid!" she exclaimed smacking the back of his head "What am I still doing here?!" she asked appalled "I'm here to help clean up your stupid mess! You're so lucky I'm not kicking your ass right now for being so irresponsible Lucas Scott." she said not realizing the girls were in the room. "And you" she turned to Skillz as she smacked him upside the head "Totally jinxed him last night!" she scolded "You should be ashamed of yourself"

Rachel cleared her throat

"Haley James Scott, meet Rachel Gatina, Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis" They said their hellos

"Seriously, tell me what the hell were you guys thinking? How could you guys be so foolish?! You're both grown adults! Karen is so going to kill you Luke when she finds out from other sources and not you personally!" she exclaimed as that statement made his stomach turn

"Oh god; my parents"

"What were you guys seriously thinking" she exclaimed shaking her head disappointed in her best friend

"I think that's the million dollar question" added Rachel as they turned to Brooke and Lucas

"You have a lot of explaining to do so you guys better start from the beginning" said Peyton as she crossed her hands at her chest

"Okay look, Brooke and I know you guys have a lot of questions trust me; we do too but everyone needs to calm down"

"Calm down seriously? You two are engaged; and you don't even know each other for crying out loud" shouted Haley

"Look can you guys seriously stop making us feel any worst then we already do? Luke and I get it; it was stupid, irresponsible-"

"Foolish, reckless-"

"We get it; but people make mistakes all the time" she sighed "We were really really drunk and its' unexcusable; we know but we're owning up to our mistakes. Now if you'll just let us explain maybe you'll understand it was all a misunderstanding" Lucas was in awe as Brooke took control

Silence

"Alright; explain yourselves. We're listening" said the girls

"Okay well like you all said; we were drinking and dancing; having fun until Mr. genius over here decided we should take a walk out in the freezing cold I might add" she started explaining as she tried to recall the events of last night

He rolled his eyes "Well you didn't have to agree to go with me; I could have went by myself; I should have went by myself" that was a _**lie**_; he was beyond thrilled that she joined him

"Oh no Broody" she exclaimed "you are so not blaming me for this!" she snapped

"Broody" they all whispered

"Yeah he does this brooding thing when he's all serious or when he concentrates to hard

"That's not what I was implying Brooke" he replied turning to her

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes "Anyways we started walking around and stopped at Balthazar; beautiful place by the way. You guys would totally love it; the music, the atmosphere" she added as her friends rolled their eyes at her

He couldn't help but smile at her rambling

"Brooke!" yelled Peyton

"Alright goldilocks! No need to get feisty" she snipped

"God jump in anytime Luke!" she said elbowing him in his side as she crossed her arms at her chest

"Ouch" he rubbed his side "We got to Balthazar and got to know a little more about each other and-"

"That's when we realized that with the way our lives were going we were pretty much in the same boat" she cut in as Lucas turned to her

"So what; you guys decided hey why not jump the bandwagon and get engaged?"

"No McBitchy" glared Brooke as Rachel rolled her eyes "I knew that Broody over here wouldn't be dwelling on a decision like that without having a ring to back it up"

"That's exactly what I told him Davis! Wow, that's remarkable how well you could read him; thought Hales and I were the only onse" laughed Nathan as Lucas and Haley glowered at him

"And?"

"And" she mocked "I told him I'd give him a designer's opinion"

"OH GOD BROOKE!" shouted Rachel and Peyton in unison as all eyes were on them "You didn't"

"What?! Oh come on you guys know how much I love jewelry; diamonds in particular" she smiled "Besides I just wanted to see what kind of taste he had" she explained "I was in the middle of telling him how beautiful the ring was when our stupid waitress just happen to have announced that we were engaged. I tried telling them they got it all wrong but-"

"Wait what ring?" asked Jake and Skillz confused as they cut her off

"Oh you see" said Lucas "The one I bought to-"

Just then something big and shiny caught Rachel's eye "That 5 carat platinum diamond ring on Brooke _**Penelope **_Davis's finger" she exclaimed as Brooke winced to the use of her full name. Her mouth dropped open as she realized that she was still wearing the gorgeous ring

"Rachel!" she snapped as Lucas laughed

"Whatever Lucas's _**Eugene**_ Scott" she hissed as he automatically stopped laughing as he glowered at her in disbelief

"Eugene; yo Luke, I almost forgot all about that"

"Thanks a lot Brooke" he cursed under his breath "Last time I tell you anything"

Haley was utterly shocked that Lucas Scott, her best friend/Brother in Law would tell anyone let alone a stranger he just met his middle name; the middle name he hated with a passion. She sat there as she eyed him curiously

"Don't Rachel me! Why the hell are you still wearing it? Oh god don't tell me you guys got marri-"she stopped as she cupped her mouth as everyone else questioned it

"Luke, Brooke?" they heard as all eyes were on them

"No, no" they both exclaimed "We didn't right?" Lucas asked

"No!" she said once again pacing back and forth thinking harder "NO! Of course we didn't!" Haley sighed in relief "If we were I'd be wearing the matching diamond band to it" they all rolled their eyes "Brooke!"

"That still doesn't explain why you're still wearing it" said Peyton as she grabbed her best friend's hand to admire its' beauty

"I-I didn't even realize it until Rachel pointed it out. I mean I wore it last night and this morning all this happened" she exclaimed about to take it off as Rachel yanked her hand to examine the ring up closely before she could do so.

Lucas and Haley both had to admit that the ring did look beautiful on Brooke's finger; I mean it sparkles just like when her face lites up when she's excited about something

"I've got to say you've got a good eye Scott. Not a lot of guys can pull that off. You did good"

"Yeah well you can thank Hales for that" he replied

"Why were you carrying a ring around anyways?" asked Skillz confused

"Yeah why was that Luke?" Brooke asked as she never thought about it "That's kind of weird unless-"

"I didn't think you and Lindsey was that serious?"

"Uh because; we're not at all" he started saying

"Oh my god, you were going to propose to your girlfriend last night weren't you?" she shouted as it startled everyone "Oh my god" she got up as she started pacing back and forth again "I-I put on your future wife's ring! Damn it Lucas!" she yelled "That's like a curse; a no no!"

"Brooke don't be silly" exclaimed the three girls

"It is! I mean she never even got to wear it yet and it belongs to her! It's a different story if she wore it first and then I put it on" Brooke continued to ramble as Lucas couldn't help but think was cute

Brooke its' not-" he said once again

"No! I will not be that whore Lucas Scott that breaks you two up! What the hell were _we_ thinking getting drunk like that?! God what the hell were _you_ thinking?! What the hell is she going to think?! Oh dear god"

"No, no; It's not like that" he replied "You see my parents and Dan are pressuring me into asking Lindsey to marry me. Wait- what?!_ What the hell was I thinking_?!" he asked dumbfounded "What about you?! You were just as drunk as I was!" he snapped

"Me?" she exclaimed appalled

"Yeah you! What was up with that guy last night huh? You know that tall, dark-haired, cocky; looked like an ass? What? Was he your boyfriend? Were you using me to make him jealous?"

Their friends stood there stunned as they watched the two fight like they were an actual couple

"Uh guys, you're getting off track here" said Jake

"Is Luke jealous?" Haley thought to herself "No, he can't be. He doesn't even know her"

"The only ass I see right now is you Lucas Scott" she yelled fumed "God I can't believe you just said that to me! Felix and I aren't together; we are nothing to each other. I can't help the way he feels about me; wait why am I explaining myself to you!"

"Well except for the fact that he's just completely in love with you"

"who proposes like no other" laughed Peyton

"And not to mention that your mother wants you to marry him" added Rachel

"Guys you're so not helping here!" she lashed out

"See I knew it!"

"Ugh! You're an idiot if you believe I used you to make someone I can't stand jealous" she replied crossing her arms at her chest. I could have used anyone in that case let alone you"

"Okay seriously guys enough!" said Nathan "This isn't going to solve anything! You two were stupid to get plastered like that let alone get engaged in the first place; even if it was for fun! It shouldn't have happened!"

"I so blame you two!" she hissed glaring at her two best friends

"Us?! Hey we said go out, have fun; get-"

"Rachel bite you're tongue" she barked as Rachel smirked

"Besides we didn't tell you to go get engaged now did we?"

"I need a drink" chuckle Skillz

"I hear you; I think we all do. Champagne on the house!" shouted Nathan as everyone except Brooke, and Lucas burst out into laughter

"Haley!" they yelled in unison

"She's the responsible one out of your group" Brooke replied as she notice Lucas was staring at her confused

"Oh come on, you have to admit that was funny" Haley said in defense

"Oh yeah great guys, laugh it up! Glad to see you all find this very amusing" growled Lucas as he threw his head into his hands

"Well it kinda is man. I mean you were having doubts about it to begin with; which no one knew by the way and now the whole freaking world knows you're engaged to Multi-Millionaire Designer Brooke Davis" his friends laughed "Who would have known that getting drunk would do the trick huh?!" he added as the two sent him death glares

"Yeah B.Davis" chortle the girls "Now you don't have to turn down Felix anymore"

"But by all means please don't let it stop you; the look on his face is too priceless when you tell him to drop dead" added Rachel as they roared in laughter "Not to mention what Bitchtoria has to say"

Brooke cringed to that thought "I-I think I'm going to be sick" she exclaimed

"Maybe now he'll stop proposing" they giggled

"What the hell are we going to do?" he asked as everyone got serious

"Look all you guys have to do is tell everyone that it was a misunderstanding and that you guys aren't really engaged" said Haley

"Yeah like that's believable" said Peyton as she handed Brooke the magazine

"These pictures don't mean anything; it was just for fun"

"Pictures are worth a thousand words Brooke" replied the curly blonde

"In your case; thousands of dollars" added Nathan as both Brooke and Lucas sighed

"You know I have to agree, it does look like you guys are a real couple who's experiencing a real proposal" said Haley as she looked through the magazine

"Hales you know me better than that" scolded the brooding blonde "If it was a real proposal, I would have gotten down on one knee; I wouldn't have just handed Brooke the ring for crying out loud" he replied as Brooke turned to look at him in awe

"What?" he said as all eyes were on him "I couldn't let her put on her own ring" he said in defense as Peyton pointed to that picture of him sliding the ring up the brunette's finger

"What about this one? Looked like you guys were really enjoying yourselves."

"We were smiling and laughing because we thought it was hilarious that we were playing along with it" he answered truthfully

"How about this one huh?" she said flipping the page

"That was our first drink after she announced the engagement. The whole freaking restaurant toasted to us" she explained as it showed a picture of them clinking their glasses together smiling

"Okay explain this one then" said Rachel as she took the magazine from Haley

They looked at the picture closely as it was them on the carriage ride staring deep into each other's eyes as their lips mere inches apart. Just then Lucas's mind got the best of him ...

**FLASHBACK IS RATED – M – FOR MATURE **

"_That's the key; success is wonderful, but having someone to love, and have them love you back. Love is what it's all about" said the driver as their lips were mere inches apart. Just then his lips brushed against hers as she deepened the kiss which caught then both by surprise. "Y-Your place or uh mine?" he asked once they needed air "Do you um have room-mates?" she asked as their lips once again found each other as she felt him shake his head no. "Your place definitely" they smiled as moments later they stumbled inside his dark place. _

"The driver asked if he could give us a ride" she replied as she didn't know how to explain that special moment they shared between them. Drunk or not drunk it came from the heart and they both knew it.

Their friends weren't buying it. Two strangers meet, get drunk not to mention engaged - who have passion and lust burning in their eyes for one another in all these pictures; drunk or not something was up

Lucas's and Brooke locked eyes as his mind once again got the best of him...

_Brooke managed to pull herself on top of Lucas as she gave him a seductive smile now straddling him. She pressed her hands against his chest as she started kissing him. His lips were firm and hot against hers as he ran his hands in her hair. She took his bottom lip into her mouth, as their tongues wrestled against one another. His lips found her neck once again as she slighted tilted her head giving him access. "Pretty girl" she heard once again as it sent chills down her spine "I want to be in you, feel you" he whispered in her ear as she moaned clenching down onto his shoulders. She's never heard anything as sexy as that as she nodded. He wrapped his hands around her waist, as she lifted her hip up so she could position herself at the tip of his erection. She managed to sink down so she could fully take him as it sent electricity racing all along her nerves. "Oh god Lucas" she cried as she moved back up, this time further than before as Lucas's hands tightened around her sending her through another wave of climax. She moved her hips a few more times, as she took as much of him in as she could as her body vibrated with pleasure._

"_Lucas, I need you" she panted as a smiled plastered against his lips. She then lifted her body as she came right back down. She was in heaven but feeling weak, as he then slid out of her just to fill her in again. She was dying with pleasure as he lifted her over and over again while his strong hips worked beneath her. They soon found a rhythm as she heard his breathing increase as he let out a cry of ecstasy. A smile formed at his lips as he slid in and out of her again. Her hands then gripped his shoulder to stay balance as he took all her strength out of her. She leaned forward thinking that her body was going to shatter, but instead she felt his manhood press against something miraculous inside of her. "Oh Pretty girl" he yelled as she felt a sensation expand throughout her body where his erection filed her. She then heard him moan with pleasure as she felt him pulsate, stretching inside her as he came. She then toppled down on top of him as he wrapped his arms protectively around her stroking her back, still feeling the orgasms and internal spasms that still lingered. "Oh my god Luke" she moaned, t-that was" she said "mind-blowing, incredible, and amazing?" he asked as she nodded against his lips. _

"Look guys, I know it's hard to understand not to mention it was stupid of us to play along with it; and being drunk was no excuse, but what were we suppose to say when she announced it to the whole restaurant; not to mention they knew exactly who we were?" she asked as her voice brought him back to reality "What?" she asked as they locked eyes

"Nothing" he replied clearing his throat as his face was a little flushed

"Cold shower?" whispered Nathan

"Oh yeah" he replied as Nathan chortle patting him in the back

"So, are you guys going to pretend to stay engaged or what?" asked Skillz

Silence

"I don't know what other options they have" spoke up Rachel as she kept her eyes on Brooke the whole time

"There are options" added Haley

"Yes and that's true, but did you all think what it would do to your careers?"

Silence

"Think about it; how would that look; NBA Star Lucas Scott and Multi-millionaire Designer Brooke Davis-stupidly drunk; engaged all a hoax for champagne on the house? Or Breaking News: NBA star Lucas Scott uses Famous Designer Brooke Davis for publicity stunt? Just In: Multi-millionaire Designer Brooke Davis heart broken, embarrassed over sham of an engagement? Only on ET: Brooke Davis agrees to engagement to make boyfriend Felix Tegarro Jealous? Or Lucas Sco-"

"We get the picture Rachel" exclaimed Brooke as she put her hands up to stop her from continuing

"How would all the people not to mention kids who look up to you guys think huh; their idols; liars? Scandal? Publicity Stunt?"

"So what are you suggesting then?" asked Haley not to happy where this was heading. She was only looking out for Lucas's best interest

Rachel thought about it long and hard as she too looked out for her best friend's interest "Easy; you guys stay engaged"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone flabbergasted

"6 months tops"

"Have you gone MAD?!" shouted Brooke

"Well you can't get engaged for one day and break it off. A few days, or weeks later is ridiculous; let alone a couple months is too soon"

"Are you crazy?" added Lucas "6 months?"

"You got a better idea?" she asked

"This isn't a joke Rachel" glared Haley

"No, its' not a joke Haley" she replied in a serious tone "What's a joke is the fact that our two Insanely Idiotic best friends got stupidly drunk, engaged and is now BREAKING FREAKING NEWS all in one flipping night!! Now you see that's a joke" she replied as everyone was speechless.

Just then there was a knock at the door as Brooke and Lucas's phones went off

Review For Me Yeah … Just Click the "**S**u**b**m**i**t **R**e**v**i**e**w" Bottom Left – Hand Side Button and let me know what you all think … :0) - Phearywinkle!


	4. The News Keeps On Spreading

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' Ro**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**CK! THANK YOU So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! l**L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**AN2**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Story "**We Belong Together**"- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to Especially Thank: **

BdavisRulz, SoapFan4Lyfe, OTHFanGG, BDavisLScott23, Brcus2gether, BrucasFan23, Cj08, ToddnTan, , I am Caroline, Rosseyanna, othfan026, Pink5288, PeterClaire, BeautynthebreakDown, marlinda, MpTIs, brucas224

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy :0)

…

"Perfect! Just what we need, more interruptions" said Haley irritated as she rubbed her temples

"Brooke you going to answer that?" asked Peyton as all eyes were now on her

"No" she replied silencing her phone as Lucas looked over at her curiously

"What if it's important?" asked Haley

"Oh trust me, its' not" she replied

"Felix?" whispered Rachel as she nodded "Shhh everyone stay quiet, maybe who ever it is will go away" she added as Lucas rolled his eyes at her.

"Rach-" said Brooke shaking her head

"Yeah okay, like that's going to work. We're not 5 you know?" snipped Peyton as the knocking continued

"What the hell is this Luke?" they all heard as they watched a blondish-brunette brush past him as she made her way into the penthouse. "You have some explaining to do!" she yelled shoving magazines and newspapers into his face

"Keeping quiet sounds pretty damn good just about now doesn't it?" smirk Rachel as the girls rolled their eyes

"Tell me, how the hell its' possible that you can be engaged to another woman when you have a girlfriend" she shouted not realizing they had an audience

"Lindsey, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Tell me Luke that this is all a mistake" she shouted holding up the magazines "_NBA Star Lucas Scott has finally decided to settle down with Multi-Millionaire Designer Brooke Davis"_ she read as she paced back and forth

"Girlfriend" said Peyton and Rachel in unison "Oh he's got some nerve" said Peyton in disbelief "We should totally kick his ass right now" she added fumed as Brooke pulled her back down

"Peyton lets see how this plays out then we'll kill him" said Rachel as Peyton crossed her arms at her chest

"Oh my most favorite one _"NBA Star Lucas Scott of the NY Knicks and Multi-million dollar Clothes over Bros designer Brooke Davis are in deed ENGAGED! The super star popped the question late last night to his dazzling beauty where they enjoyed champagne on the house courtesy of Balthazar. The two where then spotted later that night enjoying a romantic horse carriage ride to finish off their perfect evening-_ Is that why you didn't come to see me last night?" she yelled

"Oh god" Brooke silently gasped covering her mouth "I'm the other woman" she whispered

"No, no you guys got it all wrong" whispered Nathan "I mean they dated, but they were never serious"

"Well she begs to differ" barked Peyton appalled not taking her eyes off the two-some by the door

"Not serious Nathan?!" lashed out Brooke "If they're not serious" she said using air quotation "he wouldn't have bought her an engagement ring; duh!!"

"Well he was being somewhat forced into proposing to Lindsey. See she's the only girl that the adults got to meet since she was his editor and all" he started explaining as Haley nudged him in his side "What? I like Lindsey and all; never had a problem with her. I'm just saying-"

"I think you've said enough honey"

"Maybe we should give them some privacy" whispered Jake as no one seem to move from their place

"Yeah Jake's right, maybe we should-" added Haley as she and Brooke stood up

"Are you freaking kidding me?" exclaimed Rachel "We haven't even solved this whole mess yet besides this is just getting good" she said grabbing both their arms pulling them back down onto the couch. "Now shhhh"

"I'm with the red head here" added Skillz as he rubbed his hands together "It's just getting good"

"Skillz" exclaimed Haley rolling her eyes as Brooke swatted Rachel's arm away "Rach!" she barked

"Fine!" they replied as they all got up

"Well Luke, say something; anything" she yelled

Nathan then cleared his throat as it startled Lindsey. She was so upset when she walked in that she didn't realize he had company

"Oh" she said snapping out of it as she said hello to the guys

"Hey Linds" smiled Haley as she walked over and gave her a hug

"Did you know about this Haley?" she exclaimed upset handing her the paper

"No, no we just all found out this morning" she replied as the guys nodded their heads

Lindsey then looked over towards the other three women she's never seen nor met before not realizing one of them was Brooke

"Linds this is Peyton, Rachel and uh Bro-" said Haley

"Brooke Davis" Lindsey said livid as she finished Haley's sentence "What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble as it is? Why the hell are you wearing his clothes! T-That sweater!" she screamed which startled Brooke as she took a step back "Why is she wearing that sweater Lucas?!" she yelled as she started hitting him as Brooke looked down at the grey hoodie she was wearing "You won't even let me wear it when I ask you and you let her of all people! What the hell is wrong with you Lucas?!"

"Lindsey" said Lucas as he grabbed her hands "Calm down! That's absurd" he replied "It's just a sweater" he replied knowing that it wasn't just a sweater.

"Is it?!" she asked "When have I ever gotten to wear it?"

Silence

"Does it really matter? It looks just like a regular raggedy gray sweater that has his family's auto body shop's name on it" replied Rachel not seeing what the big deal was

"The big deal is that it's his most favorite sweater that he's never let anyone wear"

"Well , you should feel honored; looks like you're the lucky one huh?" smirked Peyton as it pist Lindsey off

"Oh I do . It's a comfy one I might add" she whispered as Lucas couldn't help but smile at her statement which caused Rachel to roll her eyes

Brooke cleared her throat "Cut it out guys; you're just upsetting her even more"

"Okay everyone needs to calm down" said Haley

"Calm down Hales?!" she asked furious "Would you be calm if you were in my shoes?! Just then she turned towards Brooke. "You did this to him! You tricked him!" shouted Lindsey as she started making her way towards Brooke outraged "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?! You've got to be joking!" Brooke exclaimed "How do you-"

"This is so not all her fault! If I remember correctly it takes two people to get engaged; can't do it yourself. I can see why he would propose to Brooke though. Wouldn't you say she looks hot in his clothes?" she smirked as Lindsey glared at her

"Rach-" said Brooke "You're not helping the situation here"

"Yeah so I'd pipe down if I were you Blondie; pointing fingers isn't going to change what happened between them" added Peyton

"" she said trying to calm her friends down as she looked over to an angry Lindsey. She swallowed a lump that formed at her throat "God if looks could only kill" she thought out loud in her head "Lindsey I know you're upset, and this is a lot to take in not to mention it doesn't look so good that I'm in Luke's clothes but if you'll just let us explain you'll understand everything"

"You've got some nerve!" she said appalled catching Brooke off guard "Explain what huh? Explain the fact that you got my boyfriend drunk and most likely seduced him into proposing to you; you two timing tramp! You're just like the rest of them" she yelled "Money hungry-"

Everyone's mouth dropped open as their eyes popped opened wide

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you" shouted Peyton as she got up to her feet

Brooke was infuriated as her mouth dropped open "How dare you call me a tramp! You don't even know me" she yelled as she got into Lindsey's face "No one calls me a tramp and gets away with it!"

"Except if you're me!" chirped in Rachel

"Okay whoa, whoa everyone seriously needs to calm down; we should be talking like rational adults here" said Haley

"I call them how I see them TRAMP, TRAMP and oh yeah TRAMP!" she yelled aiming them directly towards Brooke and her friends

"You just asked for a new nose job" shouted Peyton as she made her way towards Lindsey as Brooke stepped in front of her friend

"Girls" yelled Lucas

"Lindsey!" exclaimed Haley

"Oh no this bitch has no right calling us tramps!" exclaimed Rachel "If Brooke won't kick your ass right now, I so am" she shouted as Brooke held both girls back

"That's enough Lindsey!" yelled Lucas "Haley's right, everyone just needs to calm down. We're all adults here so we should act like it"

"Look I was trying to be the bigger person here and explain everything to you but seeing how you're acting like a 5 year old that's not going to happen no matter what I say. So before I decide to take my best friends advice here and kick your sorry ass for insulting my friends and I; I'm going to walk away and act like this never happened. I'm not going to stoop to your level and do something irrational I'll regret later."

"Brooke" said Lucas scared she might just leave

"Screw that bigger person act; just kick her ass Brooke" shouted Rachel "She's so asking for it"

"No Rach" said Brooke as Rachel threw her hands up in the air defeated "We're adults now"

Haley expected Lindsey to be the bigger person not Brooke; she was very impressed with the brunette

Brooke got into Lindsey's face "Think of it as it's your lucky day Lindsey. You see if we were back in high school, you would have gotten the wraths of Brooke Davis by now" she sneered "trust me I would have ripped you to shreds; I would have never let you live this day down" she gritted through her teeth "But like I said, I'm going to act like I was never here having this conversation with you; better yet we never met"

"Cut the crap Brooke; you're not fooling anyone" shouted Lindsey "Like I said, you're just like the rest of them. Always going after ones you can't have; what's next? Married guys?" she snickered

"Oh come on Brookie, the bitch totally wants an ass whooping!"

"Rach" said Brooke as she shook her head

"Fine will you at least beat her at her own game Davis" murmur Rachel as she glowered at the blonde

Rachel was right; she had just enough of the blonde's lip as her friends knew it by the rage in Brooke's eyes "You see, that's where you're wrong Lindsey" she said innocently which scared the brooding blonde "I already have Lucas" she said flashing her shinning 5 carat platinum diamond ring as she moved a piece of hair from her eyes "and never once last night nor this morning did he mention you. Isn't that right Luke?" she asked smiling as she intertwined her fingers with his causing his heart to flutter to her touch

"Oh boy" whispered Haley

Just then Lindsey completely lost it as she caught sight of the gorgeous ring on Brooke's finger as she gasps "So it's true? All of it; the engagement?! You p-proposed to her" she exclaimed as she grabbed Brooke's hand to examine the ring closely "I-It's my ring; take it off" she shouted as she squeezed Brooke's wrist as she was beyond enraged

"Lindsey" exclaimed Lucas as he stepped in front of Brooke "What the hell are you doing? Look I don't know why you're even upset" he started saying "You aren't my girlfriend and you know it. We haven't been together for quite some time now; besides Brooke had nothing to do with this" he added which angered her even more.

"Lindsey let go or I'll make you let go" shouted Brooke as she tried to wiggle out of Lindsey's death grip

"Lindsey stop! This is insane" shouted Haley "You're hurting her"

"Insane?! This whole thing is insane Hales! She's wearing my ring! That's my ring Luke; you were supposed to p-propose to me not her! I'm your girlfriend not her! Take off that sweater" yelled Lindsey as she started pulling at the hem of it "That's my sweater you slut."

"Lindsey we haven't been together for 2 ½ years; yeah we dated off and on but we were never serious. Why don't you ask Chris; he'll refresh your memory. He sure gave me an earful last night in front of your building" he lashed out as everyone's mouth dropped open in shock

"Luke you said you didn't mind if we saw other people" she replied

"No Linds, you came up with that all on your own when you knew how I felt about that" he replied upset

"Oh and you weren't seeing that slut on the side?" she yelled

Brooke sprung towards Lindsey as Lucas grabbed her by the waist "No, I wasn't seeing Brooke on the side, because Brooke and I were dating exclusively; you know meaning we were seeing only each other" he replied as Brooke turned to face him confused "Play along" he whispered in her ear "This ring on Brooke's finger" he said showing it off again "is specifically made for her; and yes I proposed to her last night. She's my girlfriend not you Lindsey and I don't care if you believe me or not. There's no us"

"I don't believe you" she yelled "How can you say that? I can't believe you're defending the whore? Can't you see she's only after your money?" she lashed out.

"Excuse me?! I'm so not after Luke's money. If you knew who I was you would have known that was never my intentions. I have more than enough of my own. How dare you accuse me of something like that!" she replied offended as she crossed her arms at her chest appalled.

"Enough!" shouted Rachel "Okay crazy! When are you going to accept the fact that you and Lucas aren't together anymore? You heard the guy, he said you guys have been over for quite some time now!" yelled Rachel as all eyes were now on her

"Rach-" whispered Brooke

"Think about it Lindsey, no one really knew about you to begin with! Do you really believe the whole keeping your relationship out of the public's eye crap?! If you two were really together ever girl would have envied you for snatching up a catch like Scott here; but like I said, no one knew anything about you so you just don't exist. Lindsey was ready to kill the red head with her bare hands

"Well no one knew about this supposed relationship either"

"FYI Blondie, they're both A-Listers of course they have to keep their relationship quiet otherwise they wouldn't get any privacy! Lucas and Brooke are engaged and that 5 carat platinum diamond ring on her left finger was picked out personally for her by him and Haley"

"Haley" shrieked Lindsey stunned "H-How could you?!" she cried

"Rachel" roared Brooke and Haley in unison

"Lindsey-" Haley started saying

"And any idiot would know that the only reason why she's even in his clothes is because they had hot meaningful sex last night to celebrate their engagement! Knowing them they probably christen every damn room in his penthouse"

The guys had to bite their tongues from laughing as Haley and Peyton stood up nauseated knowing that it was most likely true. Brooke threw her hands over her face mortified that her best friend just said all those things out loud even if some of it was true.

Just then Lucas felt a warm stinging sensation across his cheek as Haley and Brooke gasp just as the front door slammed shut.

"Ouch" winced Skillz as his hand automatically went to his face like he was the one who got slapped

"I-I guess I deserved that?" he questioned as Nathan squeezed his brother's shoulder

"Luke, are you okay?" Brooke asked as she tilted his chin to examine the redness on his cheek "I'm so sorry" she snickered

"I'm fine; glad you think this is funny pretty girl."

"Pretty girl" the girls whispered as the guys shook their eyebrows at one another taken back

"Why are you apologizing?" he chuckled as she gently rubbed his cheeks "You didn't slap me"

"I know, but Rachel and I got you slapped; we shouldn't have edged her on like that; but Luke she was pissing me off. She's so lucky I didn't go all Brooke Davis on her ass" he grinned

"Its' okay" he replied as they stared into each other eyes "I'd do it again if I knew you would react this way" he smiled as she blushed not knowing why he was saying those things.

"Uh hum" said Nathan as he cleared his throat causing the two to break apart

"So yeah that was something" said Jake

"Rachel I can't believe you said those things to her" roared Haley

"Well its' all true Haley" defended Peyton

"You know Brookie, I'm surprised you didn't go all Brooke Davis on her ass" chortle Rachel "Have you lost your touch Davis?"

"Hey we're all adults now" she laughed "Besides that was so high school, but let me tell you I was this close though" she replied holding up her fingers to show them as they broke out into laughter

"And Lucas I'm sorry, I had no idea"

"Yeah man; we're sorry" said the guys in unison

"It's okay; it was a sign" he smiled

"Can we not talk about Lindsey. I think I've had enough drama for the day" he sighed falling back onto the couch

"You think that this was drama?" she asked dumbfounded "Wait till your mom finds out Luke; now that will be drama to last you a lifetime"

"Hales is right; wouldn't be surprised if Lindsey called your mom right now" smirked Nathan

"Oh god, that's not funny little brother" he replied throwing Jamie's mini basketball at his head

"I'm sorry Luke, I know how you feel" she said sincerely as he pushed back a strand of hair behind her ears

"I can't believe she cheated on you" said Rachel

"Yeah with a musician" he replied

"Chris Keller?" asked Peyton who just started laughing as Lucas nodded "He's an arrogant jackass"

Just then Brooke's phone rang "Hi Millie" she answered

"Hey Brooke, just wanted to tell you the contractors are adding the finishing touches to the store so it'll be ready for you to do your part. I hired the movers like you wanted and they're all on board and ready to work. Our flight leaves early Monday morning"

"Perfect" beamed Brooke excitedly as she walked towards the kitchen catching Lucas's attention "The grand opening is in 6 ½ weeks so I want to try and get everything moved in and set up by 4 ½ leaving the other 2 ½ weeks for me to add my finishing touches"

"Sounds good; at least you're leaving some leeway just incase we need it"

"Exactly"

"I'll see you on Monday morning bright and early"

"So what are we going to do about this whole situation guys?" asked Nathan

"What's your input Lucas?" asked Rachel

"I-I don't know; I mean if my mom found out all this happened because Brooke and I were drunk and irresponsible-"

"She'd have your head? Yeah I know" snipped Haley as Lucas rolled his eyes at his best friend/sister in law

"So Brooke, I hear congrats are in order?" she chuckled

"Oh god not you too Millie" she exclaimed "Long story, I'll tell you all about it on the plane ride"

"Can't wait to hear the infamous story of how our very own Multimillionaire Brooke Davis snagged #23 Hottie Lucas Scott of the NY Knicks" she laughed as Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah see you on Monday"

"What else can you do without ruining both your names?" asked Nathan "I agree with Rachel on this one"

"Nate, you can't be serious?" asked Haley shocked

"I'm sorry Hales but you got any other ideas?" She stayed quiet

"I, we agree with them too Luke. You got both your careers to think of; not to mention I'd be scared of Mrs. Roe" he added as Jake and Nathan both nodded their heads

He sighed "I guess we're just going to have to wait and see what Brooke wants to do" he replied

"So does that mean you're in if Brooke's in?" asked Rachel as he nodded his head

"If Brooke's in what?" she asked as she made her way back over towards the others

"Oh you know you two staying engaged" replied Peyton

"Right" she sighed "it wasn't a dream was it?"

"Nope" they all replied in unison

"How long do we stay engaged again?" she asked

"A year tops" Brooke sighed "Alright lets do it" she replied as Lucas smiled

Just then his phone rang as his face went pale once he checked his caller ID. He took a deep breath "Hi ma" he answered

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT" she roared as he pulled the phone away from his ear "YOU'RE ENGAGED AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?!" she yelled outraged "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION WHY YOU'RE ENGAGED TO A BROOKE DAVIS WHO WE'VE NEVER MET BEFORE! WHAT HAPPENED TO LINDSEY? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? WHO'S THIS BROOKE DAVIS AND WHY DID WE HAVE TO HEAR IT FROM DAN?!" she lashed out

"Dan told them" he whispered covering the phone with his hand

"Dan?" repeated Nathan not really shocked as Lucas nodded his head. "Figures" whispered Nathan as he rolled his eyes

"Ma calm down" he replied once he found his voice "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Brooke" he added as they locked eyes "You see Brooke and I uh have been together" she nodded "for about uh" he looked to her for help "six mo-"

"A little over a year" she whispered nudging him in his side

"Ow!" he yelped

"What was that?"

"Nothing" he replied rubbing his side. "Brooke and I have been together for a little over a year now. We wanted to keep it quiet you know since we were both well known and all" he replied

"CALM DOWN?! YOU DID NOT JUST TELL YOUR MOTHER TO CALM DOWN LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT! A LITTLE OVER A YEAR AND YOU NEVER ONCE BROUGHT HER HOME TO MEET US; THEN WE FIND OUT YOU PROPOSED TO HER LAST NIGHT?!"

"I'm hungry lets' raid Luke's fridge" suggested Skillz as Jake followed

He flinched to the full usage of his name "Ma enough with the middle name already" he replied slightly annoyed as the girls chuckled "I know you're upset that I didn't tell you personally; believe me Ma I was going to go home in a few weeks and tell you myself"

"Few weeks!" she lashed out "I would have found out way before then. Technology works wonders these days Lucas! You know better than that" she snipped "You weren't going to come alone were you?" she questioned

He sighed "I'm sorry ma. It's just that Brooke and I have been so busy with her work schedule and my game schedule it's kind of hard for us to get together. No uh I wasn't going to go home alone of course"

"Well when do Keith and I get to meet this Brooke Davis your supposed fiancée huh?" she asked fuming

"When are you going to get to meet her?" he repeated her question as he looked to Brooke for an answer

She froze in shock

"Brooke?" he whispered

"She wants to meet me?!" he nodded

"They" he whispered

"No, no" she shrieked once she found her voice "I can't meet your parents Luke" she replied freaking out

"Please Brooke" he begged "She'll; they'll love you I promise; please" he panicked

She looked to Rachel and Peyton who nodded "You might as well get it over now Brooke" said Rachel as Peyton agreed

She turned to Haley for help unsure if she was going to get any

Haley looked over to Lucas who was pleading then over to Nathan who nodded. She sighed as she turned back to Brooke and gave her the okay "You'll be fine Brooke. Karen will love you" she whispered as Nathan walked over and pulled his wife into a hug

"You did good baby" he smiled

"Brooke, please" he whispered again snapping her out of her train of thought

"Uh fine!" she sneered "You so owe me big time!"

"Thank you" he replied smiling

"But Luke it's going to have to be in 6 ½ weeks"

"6 ½ weeks?" he wailed as he covered the phone with his hand "Don't you think that's a little to long Brooke?"

"Well that's the only time my schedule is free" she replied "I'm opening a brand new store and I only have 4 ½ weeks to do so."

"But that still leaves you with 2 ½ weeks leeway" he replied

"I know, but that 2 ½ weeks is for my finishing touches not to mention if we run into a problem" she replied

"Well Luke, when are we going to get to meet her?"

"Uh ma, we can't make it out for another 6 ½ weeks" he responded

"6 ½ weeks?!" she barked "That's too long Lucas Eugene Scott. I want to meet my future daughter in law sooner so talk to your fiancée and work it out with her. I want to make sure you're marrying the right girl not to mention her intentions are good"

"You don't have to worry about that ma" he replied "Trust me, you'll love her" he said as they once again locked eyes smiling at one another "She wants to meet you, Keith and Lily too" he replied as Brooke elbowed him "but she's opening a new store and she's on a deadline" he added as he once again rubbed his sides

"A knew store?" she asked curiously "What type of store and where?"

"A woman's clothing store" he replied "Where?" he whispered so his mother couldn't hear him

"Oh in Tree Hill; Wilmington North Carolina" she replied smiling

Lucas, Nathan and Haley's mouth dropped open in shock

"Did you just say Tree Hill?" asked Lucas as he covered the phone

"Yeah" she replied turning to her friends confused as they shrugged

"As in Tree hill; Wilmington?" asked Nathan as Brooke nodded confused

"Uh huh"

"Okay, Tree hill as in Wilmington North Carolina?" asked Haley

"Yes, Yes and Yes" she laughed

"So let me get this straight" he started saying "You'll be spending the next 6 ½ weeks in Tree hill putting together your new store?"

Brooke nodded her head "You guys know where that is?" she asked amazed

"You have no idea" replied Lucas as he felt his head was spinning

"What a freaking small world" laughed Nathan as Brooke was confused by his comment

"Did you just say Tree Hill Luke?" asked Karen

"That's right ma, Brooke's new store is in Tree Hill" he replied swallowing a lump that formed at his throat

"That's perfect it'll give me time to really get to know my future daughter in law"

"Oh boy" he yelled out loud in his head "I'm going to have to call you back Ma once Brooke and I work out our schedule"

"Okay sweetie; can't wait. Tell Nathan and Haley I said hello. Love you honey"

"I will ma; love you too"

"What's wrong Luke?" she asked worried as the three got quiet "Guys?"

"Uh Brooke" started Nathan "You see-"

"Brooke, we're from Tree Hill; Wilmington North Carolina" said Lucas as the three girls mouth dropped open

"No way?" she exclaimed

"Yes way" replied Haley "Have you ever been there?"

"Yeah we went to check out different locations to open a new store; Tree Hill looked very nice and gave me a home like feeling" she replied "There's this cute very friendly café I wanted to check out next time I was there"

"Is it called Karen's Café?" asked Haley

"Yeah it was across the street from a record store" added Peyton

"That's uh my mom's place" said Lucas as Brooke's mouth once again dropped open

"Oh god that means?" she gasp as the three nodded their heads "I-I think I'm going to be sick" she replied sitting down

"Everything will be okay" said Lucas as he tried to calm her down

"Are you freaking kidding me Luke? Nothings going to be okay! You're mom's going to hate me not to mention your family. 6 ½ weeks in your home town without you there to help me?" she exclaimed

"Brooke, honestly Karen will love you" smiled Haley "Our families will love you" she added trying to comfort her "Yeah we'll help you along the way"

"Glad to see you on board Hales" smiled Lucas as he hugged his best friend

"Well I can't let you both ruin your careers you worked so hard for" she replied

"That's easy for you to say Haley; she already loves you. You pretty much grew up with Luke. I-I can't do this Luke" she said as she started panicking "I-I can't do this guys"

"It's the only way Brooke" added Rachel "Think about your career, his career. Only other choice you have is to tell the truth. You guys were drunk, stupid and very irresponsible" she closed her eyes

"I-I get it Rachel"

"Do you? You worked so hard to get where you're at Brooke; do you want to ruin it all?" she asked

"Brooke" said Lucas as he knelt down in front of her "You can do this, we can do this. Trust me, they'll love you"

Review For Me Yeah … Just Click the "**S**u**b**m**i**t **R**e**v**i**e**w" Bottom Left – Hand Side Button and let me know what you all think … :0) - Phearywinkle!


	5. So We're Really Going To Do This

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' Ro**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**CK! THANK YOU So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** THANK YOU, THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! l**L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**AN2**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Story "**We Belong Together**"- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to Especially Thank: **

Plasticlittlespastic, BDavisLScott23, Brucasever, marlinda, brucas224, Pink5288, OTHFanGG, I am Caroline, ToddnTan, Squealing Lt Fan, , othfan026, fanoudum, PeterClaire, SingingSailor, Brucas True Love, Theduckone, bDavisLoVeSlscott, AmbroCoo, Bubbly21

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy :0)

…

"_I-I honestly don't think I can do it" she exclaimed rubbing her temples. "I mean I'll be stressed as it is with the new store and everything not to mention there's getting to know your family Luke. 6 ½ weeks on my own-" she rambled unable to finish her sentence as she started freaking out once again_

"_Whoa slow down BDavis" chuckle Peyton as Brooke glared at the curly blonde_

"_Brooke, you'll have Rachel by your side not to mention-" said Lucas _

"_Ah ah ah" replied the red head "I" she said pointing to herself "hold down the fort when the cats away" she chuckled as Brooke shook her head in dismay "I show up the last two weeks and then I stay for the grand opening" she explained_

"_You mean you play when the cats away" laughed Peyton_

"_You say Tomato, I say to0omato" Brooke rolled her eyes at her friends _

"_Okay, well at least you'll have Pey-"_

"_Uh sorry" said the curly blonde shaking her head as she cut him off "I've got my own record/label studio to run so I can't leave for more than a few days. Besides I'll be there for the grand opening"_

"_You do?" asked Jake as Peyton nodded _

"_PES Productions" she replied proudly "I recruit bands as I sign them under my label" she explained as he moved closer towards her interested in her work_

_Jake was a music guy "That's awesome; sounds really cool. You must get to meet really cool bands" he said as they started up a conversation_

"_Oh you bet I do; back in high school, I met the coolest people when I use to put on big events" she chuckled "It was amazing; but since I'm starting off kind of new you know under my own label I'm getting to know the ropes. I can tell you though that I'm dying to meet-"_

"_Guys, seriously it's great and all that you're getting to know one another but hi we're still dealing with my" Lucas looked at her "our problem here" she exclaimed pacing back and forth rubbing her temples_

"_Sorry" they replied in unison laughing_

"_Okay McBitchy" Brooke glowered at her red headed best friend "will you calm down. I don't know why you're getting so worked here especially when Peywhore and I know you do best under pressure"_

"_Yeah Rach's right" said Peyton crossing her arms at her chest "You're like a tyrant when you take charge; always getting the job done. Glad I don't work for you" she chuckled_

"_Keep talking PSawyer" she snipped "Soon you won't be living with me either" Peyton put her hands up in defense laughing_

"_Oh come on BDavis, you know I'm just messing with you" she chortled as she wrapped her arm around her best friend _

"_Those situations are totally different than this one guys" _

"_How?" the two asked in unison as the others listened_

"_Because that's work related; I can totally deal and handle those situations when they approach me" she replied "This" she said pointing to her and Lucas is lying to other people. Hello, two completely different things" she exclaimed "What if someone finds out and tries to blackmail us? What if we get caught in a lie?" she exclaimed_

"_Okay whoa, whoa you're rambling again Davis" chuckled Nathan as she took a deep breath_

"_Well then you guys just have to work harder in being a couple; don't slip up" replied Rachel_

"_Yeah cuz it's so easy for us" she snapped_

"_It is! You two act like it's going to be so freaking hard for you both when clearly we" said Rachel as she pointed to everyone in the room "all beg to differ"_

"_What are you talking about?" asked Lucas confused_

"_Don't play dumb with us Luke" chuckled Nathan "We saw how you two acted when Lindsey was here. Very convincible"_

"_What that-" he tried explaining_

"_Was me beating her at her own game!" _

_Everyone eyed her_

"_What?! She was totally pissing me off; I so do not get what you see in her Luke" replied Brooke_

"_Saw" he answered as they all now looked at him "You and me both" he sighed_

"_Besides you, Rach were the one who told me too in the first place!"_

"_Yeah, yeah uh huh blame it on the red head" Brooke rolled her eyes "Look, just keep acting like that and you guys will be fine"_

"_But it's lying guys; it's all going to blow up in our faces. We're going to be ruined"_

"_Brooke" said Lucas _

"_Well then don't think of it as lying then" replied Skillz as he munched on fried chicken_

_Everyone turned to him confused_

"_Not think of it as lying?!" she asked appalled "You've got to be joking right?!" Skillz shook his head no as he continued to eat his chicken "He's joking right?" she exclaimed turning to Lucas and his group of friends who just shrugged_

"_Think of it this way shorty" he said now looking at her "If you two go on with the plan, you and Luke will still be A-List Celebrities, your careers will still be rising, no one will know that this engagement was all because of a drunken mistake and you two will get to-"_

"_Be friends with benefits; no strings attached" smirked Rachel as she clasps her hands together causing both Brooke and Lucas's mouth to drop open_

"_RACHEL!" she yelled flabbergasted_

"_What? Don't tell me you and Lucas didn't have hot passionate, meaningful sex last night?! By the looks of this place" she said looking around "tells me you two are very kinky. Like I said you both probably christened every damn room in this penthouse" they blushed as the brunette was annoyed "My point exactly"_

"_Ewww, ewww, ewww" Haley yelped as she closed her eyes and ears once again getting off the couch "That's my best friend you're talking about"_

"_Mine too" she snickered "hence the feisty brunette" replied Rachel as Brooke rolled her eyes_

"_Aww gross, mental picture! Ugh, god that's my brother Rachel" shouted Nathan disgusted "Can we not talk about their sex life"_

"_Hey" exclaimed Lucas "What, you don't think it's gross that my brother and my best friend get it on; regardless if you're married or not!"_

"_Oh god" shrieked Haley embarrassed "Okay seriously lets' change the subject"_

"_Look what you did Rach" _

"_What? It's the truth isn't it?" she grinned_

"_That's so not the point" roared Brooke mortified_

"_Yeah you guys don't know what you're talking about"_

"_There's no shame in kinky sex Luke" chuckle Skillz as he patted Lucas's in the back as his face redden even more "If I was with Brooke Davis-" he started whispering_

"_Skillz" roared Lucas "Say no more"_

"_I'm just saying Luke, you're one lucky guy"_

"_And you're friends with her why?" Haley asked as Rachel rolled her eyes_

"_Because I'm Rachel; everyone loves me"_

"_She'll grow on you Haley; I promise, give her some time" replied Brooke as Haley rolled her eyes not amused_

_Peyton and Jake were too deep into conversation to realize what the commotion was all about_

_Skillz cleared his throat "All I was saying was that it seems like you two can tolerate one another so the year will certainly fly by faster than you know it. Once you guys break up things will definitely go back to normal. No harm done"_

"_No harm done? Skillz how do you not think of it as lying when all you're doing is that? This is Luke's family; granted I don't know them-"_

"_Yet" added Rachel_

"_Yet, but it just feels so wrong" _

"_But what else can you do?" he asked as the room once again filled with silence_

"_I know it seems wrong Brooke, and they're right. Trust me, I know" said Lucas as he sat down next to her "How do you think I feel? I've never really lied to my family before" he sighed_

"_Yeah and you've never done anything so idiotically either" nagged Haley_

"_That too" he sighed "But I can't have my parents be disappointed in me Brooke. What would your parents think? I hate that this is the only option we have but honestly what other choice do we have? Unless you want to tell everyone the truth"_

_Brooke sighed as she fell back against the couch cushions "Yeah okay the situation sucks" she thought to herself "but you're not the only one involved Davis; poor Lucas." She knew his family meant everything to him just by the things he was saying; if only my family were like that" she groaned out loud in her head_

"_Brooke, what are you thinking?" he asked as she opened her eyes_

"_I'm thinking that no matter what I do; good or bad it'll never be enough for my parents. At least your mom; your family loves you. They'll forgive you for it Luke if they ever found out. I on the other hand will be a disgrace" she sighed as Lucas's heart went out to her_

"_Brooke, bitchoria has never been a mother to you and that's never going to change so I don't see why you're so worried. Yeah I mean she may have a heart attack once she finds out about all this; she'll of course tell you how stupid of a decision you've made, and that you pretty much just ruined your life but hey if it means she'll get off your back and stay out of your love life let it be. Besides she doesn't have to know the truth; within a years time she'll be happy again once she finds out you broke up with Lucas here" she replied patting him on the back as Brooke sighed_

"_Bitchtoria? Is you're mom really like that?" he asked worried_

"_She sounds bruttle" _

"_She is" exclaimed the red head_

"_She's exactly like that" she replied "I just don't want it to blow up in our faces. What if the truth got out?"_

_Lucas couldn't help but take her hands into his causing her to look up at him "Everything will be fine you'll see. We've got all of our friends to help us and-"_

"_And Hales will be in Tree hill" added Nathan as his wife nodded her head_

"_I'll help you out in any way, but trust me Brooke, the family will love you" _

"_Thanks Hales" smiled Lucas_

"_I-I can't have you baby sit me Haley when you have work and your own family to take care of" replied Brooke_

"_It's really no problem. It's just me, Jamie and Deb when Nate's gone. Honestly Brooke you can call me whenever and I'll be there" she replied_

"_Yeah and I'll be there in 2weeks tops" he said as they locked eyes "There's only a few more games left then we get a break. I'll fly home and I'll be by your side._ _We can do this, together and I'll even let you call it all off when the time comes. Please Brooke, if you're not going to do it for me, do it for your career; our careers. We worked so hard to get where we're at and honestly a year isn't so bad if you really think of it. We can't let one drunken night take that all away from us."_

_She sighed_

"Brooke you ready yet? Lets go" shouted Rachel as she grabbed her clutch off her dresser filling it up with accessories "We don't want to be late" she exclaimed as it pulled Brooke out of her thoughts

"I'm coming I'm coming" she yelled as she put on her stiletto heels "Looking hot Rach! Love the dress!" she said as the red head walked into her room

"Look at you Davis! Hot as usual! Eat your heart out boys" she grinned shaking her eyebrows as they both broke out into laughter

"So I take it PSawyer's not going to join us tonight?" she asked putting on lip gloss

"You got that right. She's grabbing dinner and a few drinks with Jake; lets just hope they're not the next you and Lucas" she chuckled

"Shut up!" she exclaimed as she smacked Rachel in the arm with her clutch "So any idea who Millie found for me tonight?" she asked fixing her hair

"No" smirked Rachel as Brooke looked at her questionably

"Alright, well lets' go and get this over with" she yelled "I have a tub of yummy chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream waiting for me once we get home" she smiled

Just then there was a knock at the door "I'm just going to grab our coats" shouted Rachel as you grab the door

"Who could that be at this hour?" she wondered as she walked over towards the door. Normally we pick up their dates

"What are you doing here?!" she asked annoyed

…

"Do you really have to go home tonight?" pouted Nathan as Haley wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss

"Yes, our 5 year old son has been waiting for me all day thanks to your no good of a brother" she laughed

"Hey he's your best friend!" chuckle Nathan

"A best friend who I should disown for his stupidity; I'm not looking forward to Karen's 20/20 questions tomorrow" she sighed

"I know Hales; just avoid her!" he laughed as she playfully smacked him "There's nothing we can do but help him through this"

"I know. Lets' just hope we all have our stories straight; it might get a little tricky since there are 8 of us who knows the truth"

"I'm going to miss you! How am I going to do it without seeing you or Jamie for the next 2 weeks?"

"I'm going to miss you too baby; but it'll fly by " she laughed "Before you know it you and Luke will be home and it'll be time for Karen, Keith, Lily and the rest of our dysfunctional family to finally get to meet the infamous Brooke Davis"

"You think she'll stand a chance with Karen, Dan and my grandparents?" he snickered

Haley thought long and hard about it "It'll take some time for Karen to warm up to Brooke but I think she'll eventually fall putty in Brooke's hands. Dan and Royal I'm a little iffy about but they don't really matter you know. Everyone else will love her since she's very friendly and social. I have to personally admit though Brooke Davis isn't as bad as I thought she was going to be."

"Hales you thought she was after his money" he laughed as she glared at him

"Yeah but that was before I knew she was multimillionaire Brooke Davis" she giggled thinking back to Bevin's words that night. The thing that impressed me most was that she acted more like an adult then Lindsey did which really surprised me"

"Yeah I agree. Lindsey totally blew me out of the water today; I can't believe she cheated on Luke with that jackass Keller; Keller really? What the hell was she thinking? I'm so glad you're not working with that jack ass anymore Hales! God to think I somewhat pushed Lucas towards her" he shook his head

Haley sighed "I can't believe she did that either; I expected more from her. I just hope she doesn't cause any trouble for Luke when he goes back home to Tree Hill, you know especially with Brooke being there"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Flight 2234 to Wilmington, North Carolina is now boarding at gate 25" they heard over the intercom. "That's me" she smiled "See you in a few days honey" she said as he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. They stood there for a few minutes hugging

"Kiss Jamie for me; see you in a few days baby. I love you Hales"

"I love you too. Oh by the way, remind Skillz that he can not tell Bevin at all"

"Okay I will" chuckle Nathan

"And keep an eye on Luke too okay" she chortled

"I will. Call me when you land"

"Oh and Nathan" she said as they locked eyes

"I love you"

"I love you too Hales"

…

"Who is it?" yelled Rachel

"You don't want to know"

"Ugh!" she exclaimed irritated

"Give me a few minutes okay"

"Alright, hurry up and get rid of the trash will you"

"Bitch" he shouted

"Felix!" roared Brooke

"Asshole" yelled Rachel as Brooke closed the door behind her

"Why haven't you returned any of my calls?" he asked irritated

"There's no reason for me too" she replied "Why are you here?"

Just then he saw that huge rock on her finger as it ticked him off "So the damn news is true! How the hell can you be engaged huh Brooke?!" he exclaimed fumed grabbing her hand to examine the ring

"Keep you're voice down" she barked looking around. Thank god she lived in a gated private area like Luke so reporters couldn't get in. It's not like they couldn't find a way so she had to be extra careful. "What the hell are you talking about? We're not together, you're not my boyfriend and you know it" she lashed out harshly

"How can you say that?"

"Easy it's the truth" she replied crossing her hands at her chest

"You have a boyfriend and I surely didn't propose to you" he said pulling her hand once again still examining the ring closely "It was that son of bitch at the club that night you blew me off to dance with? Huh? It's him isn't it?"

She was appalled "Don't you dare call him that and besides it doesn't matter who he is because that's none of your business" she yelled as she defended Lucas. "FYI, A few charity dates courtesy of my mother doesn't mean we're dating Felix!" she barked as she yanked back her hand

"Speaking of your mother, did she hear the great news huh? Did she hear that her whore of a daughter cheated on her boyfriend" he whispered harshly as he felt a warm stinging sensation across his cheek.

"Don't you ever call me a whore!" he smirked "I didn't cheat on your sorry ass because we were never together so get it through your thick scull" she shouted tapping the side of his head

"I love it when you play hard to get; turns me on baby" he grinned as she glowered at him "You're going to fix all this tonight at the premiere" he said as he grabbed her roughly by the waist pulling her to him as his lips attacked hers

"Ewww I think I'm going to be sick!" exclaimed Rachel

"Ugh!" she yelled pushing him off of her as he had the biggest cockiest smirk on his face "You and me both!!" she roared outraged as she turned around and slapped Felix across the face wiping her mouth in disgust "Egh! God! What the hell!"

"What can't a guy show his girlfriend some TLC" he chuckled as he threw his arm around her shoulder

She glared at him in disbelief "Don't you ever, ever do that again you arrogant jack ass"

"Yeah because if you ever do" came a voice from behind that got right into Felix's face "You're going to need to consult with a plastic surgeon because once I'm done with you it's not going to be pretty"

Brooke's mouth dropped open as Rachel had the biggest grin on her face.

Lucas then extended his hand out to Brooke who happily accepted it once Rachel nudged her in her side

"You okay pretty girl?" he asked as he kissed her temple

"I'm fine Luke" she smiled a little taken back from his sweet gesture

"Get off her man; don't you dare touch her" shouted Felix as he punched Lucas in the mouth catching him off guard

"Cheap shot" barked Rachel as Felix grinned

"Oh god Lucas, you okay?" shouted Brooke as she cupped his cheeks with her hand "you're bleeding"

Lucas was appalled as he spit out and wiped the blood from his mouth

"You're such a jack ass Felix"

"What now you sorry excuse of a basketball player" taunted Felix as Lucas rolled his hands up into fists. "You think you got game especially since scored with this bitch huh?!" he shouted taking verbal aim at Brooke

"UUGH you son of a bitch" roared Lucas as he tackled Felix to the ground as he punched him in the mouth "Where the hell do you get off calling girls that let alone Brooke?! You're a pathetic-"

"Luke" Brooke gasp as her hands covered her mouth

He then grabbed him by the shirt about to do more damage as Brooke seized his arm from plowing into Felix's face once again

"Luke, he's not worth it" she exclaimed as he looked deep down into her hazel glistening beautiful eyes "Y-You don't want to mess up your shooting arm over this piece of trash. You're team-mates will kill you" she rambled as he smiled warmly at her now caressing her cheek

Felix continued to talk shit as Lucas shoved him harder against the ground "Stay the hell away from my _**fiancée**_; and don't ever let me catch you looking in her direction" he muttered "Think of it as it's your lucky day" he murmured as he rammed him one last time into the ground before getting up

"Ah, oh!" he squirmed "Yeah that's right, you're just a little punk ass coward bitch Lucas Scott" shouted Felix as he wiped the blood from his mouth

She then just about lost it "Damn it Felix!" she snapped pushing him away from her "Get it through your thick scull that we're not together-" she pushed him once again

"Whoa, whoa pretty girl" chuckled Lucas as he grabbed her by the waist

"And we'll never be together! I'm engaged!" she said showing him the ring once again. "Leave or I swear to god I'll let him rearrange your face" roared Brooke as Lucas and Rachel chuckled

"Everything okay here Ms Davis? Ms Gatina?" asked Jack the building security that just happened to drive by

"Are we good here Felix?" she asked furiously crossing her arms at her chest

Silence

"Are we good here Felix?" she asked once again now raising her voice

"Yeah, yeah whatever we're good" he replied bitterly

"You heard him Jack" she smiled "We're good here. Thank you though; sorry for the disturbance"

"It's no problem; have a good evening"

"We're so not over Brooke" grumbled Felix once Jack drove off "Wait till I give your parents the good news; Victoria will be on the next plane out" he barked as Brooke glared at him

Lucas squeezed her hand as she glanced over towards him. He had a sincere apologetic look on his face as she smiled warmly at him "I have nothing to hide Felix" she said "My engagement is real; not you, my parents, or anyone especially Victoria can rain on my parade so do as you please"

"Oh trust me I will" he replied with a smug look on his face as she couldn't help but chortle

"God, what are we 5 Taggaro; running off to snitch to Victoria isn't going to bring me closer to you if anything it'll make me resent you even more. So think about it"

"Give Bitchtoria our hellos" smirked Rachel as Felix stormed off outraged "You should have kicked his ass Luke" she said as she handed him a few napkins as he chuckled

"Well we can't go out having you look like that Luke" she said as she examined his cut lip

"It's just a cut; I'll be fine Brooke really" he reassured her as he continued to wipe the blood

"I'll tell you what" said Rachel as she got their attentions "I'll go with my date, while you play nurse and patient with Luke"

"Rach are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll just make up some excuse; everything will be fine. At least one of us from B/C corporations is attending this premiere. You two should be getting to know one another; besides I'm pretty sure Broody boy here can use that tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream you were saving for being so heroic and all" she winked as Brooke smacked her in the arm "Have fun"

"You to and please, please do not embarrass me or yourself"

"Now why would I do that?" she smirked

"Because I know you to well Rach"

"Stay out of trouble kids and if you get decide you want to try benefiting-"

"RACH!" exclaimed Brooke flabbergasted as Lucas chuckled

"Don't wait up!"

"Uh don't mind her Luke, come on lets get you cleaned up" she smiled opening the door for him.

…

"You girls are really close aren't you?" asked Jake as he and Peyton finished ordering dinner

"Yeah we are" she nodded "Brooke and I have been best friends since we were babies. We actually just met Rachel in high school. Funny story behind it" she laughed

"What's that?"

"The fact that Brooke and Rachel hated each other when they first met"

"What? Really?" he asked shocked

"Yeah Brooke was captain of the cheerleading squad and I was her side kick. We needed an extra girl and what do you know Rachel tried out and let me tell you she was just as good as we were. Brooke was so upset; so they continued hating each other until Rachel moved in with us Senior year"

"You were a cheerleader Peyton?" he asked utterly shocked

"Why do you sound so surprised? Am I not cheerleading material?" she asked pretending to be upset

"No you are its' just; you know I never pictured you as one; please don't be upset" he started panicking as he thought she was offended

"It's okay Jake" she chortle "To this day I'm even still in shock; my mom was a cheerleader and I just wanted to be apart of something she loved" he nodded "and the music?"

"My dad" she smiled

"So you mention something about the three of you living together in high school? No parental?" he asked

"Nope, no parental" she replied "My mom who raised me past away when I was young and my birth mother just past away 6 years ago. My dad's always away at sea; and I have no idea who my birth father is. Brooke really never had parent figures in her life besides my mom and dad and I don't really know much about Rach's parents. She tends to keep that more to herself" she explained as Jake nodded "What about you? Tell me about yourself"

"Well besides living here part time, I live in Tree Hill with my parents. I actually just met Lucas and Skillz in high school myself. I mean we knew of each other but we never really hung out or talked until Luke and Skillz joined the basketball team. Nathan was the captain and he and Lucas hated each other"

"Really? I thought they were bro-" she asked confused as they got into a long conversation over dinner getting to know one another

…

"Well at least the cuts not to deep and it's not that swollen" she said as they stood face to face in the bathroom

Lucas's heart started pounding as her finger tips gently stroked his face as her scent of strawberries and honey suckle filled his nose. She then turned on the water to Luke-warm as she poured some peroxide onto a cloth.

"Okay, this might sting a little" she said as she started dabbing it softly against his cut.

"Ssss" he moaned

"You're a basketball player Luke, I'm sure you've gotten hurt worst then this" she giggled

"Yeah but it hurts" he pouted trying to touch his cut

"Ah ah ah, don't touch it; you're hands aren't germ free" she sneered as she blew cool air against it to ease the stinging.

God he so wanted to kiss her soft beautiful glossy lips as she couldn't help but stare into his baby blue orbs as it sent a chill down her spine. "Better?" she asked as he nodded

"Thank you pretty girl" he replied as he pushed back a strand of hair behind her ears as she felt butterflies in her tummy

She gulped away a lump that formed at her throat "I-It's the least I could do, I mean you were just defending my honor" he nodded as she smiled. They stood there in silence as they got lost in one another's eyes not realizing that their lips were just mere inches apart until their noses touched. She then felt his lips brush against hers as it caught her by surprise. "L-Luke you're lip" she said deepening the kiss as it sent a spark of electricity down their spines

"I'm fine, its' fine pretty girl" he replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist pulling her closer.

"This is so wrong; but god it felt so damn good" they both shouted out loud in their heads

"Stop it Brooke, stop it" she thought

"Before you both get carried away" he thought

"The engagement is FAKE!" they both thought

"Snap out of it!" he exclaimed as their lips never once parted

"ICE CREAM" she yelled gasping for air as they pulled apart

"Brooke I-I'm sorry about that; I-I don't know what got into me"

"Luke say no more" she smiled "It's just as much my fault; so Uh how about some ice cream?" she asked as she placed both her hands on his chest

He cleared his throat "Ice Cream sounds good" he smiled as he followed her out of the bathroom. They spent the rest of the evening laughing and getting to know one another as he prepped her ready to meet his family

…

"I-I can't do this guys" she panicked into the phone

"For the love of god; we've gone over this 10 times just today BDavis" chuckled Peyton. "Brooke you've spent the last two weeks talking to Lucas every single day not to mention you had lunch with Haley everyday on top of that; I'd say you've got it under control"

"Easy for you to say Rach!" she sighed

"You'll be fine; besides you've got Lucas, Haley and Nathan there with you"

"Listen to me whore! You pretty much know everything about each other; well he knows everything you want him to know so you'll be fine okay so stop worrying so much damn it!" snapped Rachel

"When is he suppose to pick you up?" asked the curly blonde

"Right about now" she replied as there was a knock at the door. "Oh god, they're going to hate me."

"No they won't; just be your self. Call us later okay" they both exclaimed

"Wish me luck?"

"You don't need it Brooke. Everyone will love you trust me" said Peyton

"Go already Davis!"

"Thanks guys" she sighed "Love you both; call you later" She got up as she fixed her long chocolate brown hair that she curled today. She took a deep breath before she opened the door. "I can do this; I'm Brooke Penelope Davis. Hi Luke" she smiled

"Brooke, y-you look amazing" he replied "Breath-taking is more like it" he shouted out loud in his head

"Why thank you; you look quite handsome yourself" she replied as she admire his choice of outfit

"So, you ready to go"

"Would you be mad if I said no?" she asked innocently as he chuckled

"Brooke, my family will love you. Well the people who matter most will; everyone else doesn't count" he added as he squeezed her arm to comfort her. "Just be yourself; they'll fall putty in your hands. You know who everyone is and if you can't remember or get stuck we'll help you."

"You promise Luke?"

"I promise"

"And if you at all feel uncomfortable and want to leave we'll go" she nodded

"Okay, lets' go; lets' go meet-"

"My dysfunctional family" he replied finishing her sentence

"Oh stop, they're probably not even that bad; you probably just want to scare me" she said as she playfully hit his arm

"Don't say I didn't warn you" he smirked

"So are we going to your parent's house?" she asked as they drove off

"No, we're going to go to Nathan and Haley's" he replied

"We're uh having dinner at my parent's tomorrow night"

"Perfect" she whispered as he patted her knee

10mins later they finally arrived

"Okay so you ready?" he asked as he extended out his hand which she nervously accepted

"Yeah I'm ready lets' do this" she responded as they walked up towards the front door

"Okay this is it, no turning back now; the ship has sailed" he joked knowing how nervous and uneasy she was about the whole thing as she glared at him

"I-I'm just kidding" he said putting his hand up in defense "lighten up pretty girl; you're too serious" he laughed as she playfully nudged him in the stomach

"So not funny" she glowered

"I'm sorry" he grinned "Just be yourself okay"

"Hey guys" said Nathan as he opened the door pulling Brooke in for a hug "Come in, let the fun begin. No turning back now Davis!" he chortle

"God not you too" she exclaimed rolling her eyes "You Scott boys sure know how to make a girl feel relax when meeting your family for the first time. Where's Hales; and where's that smart handsome son of yours I hear so much about?" she smiled

"Now that's the Brooke Davis we know; keep her out tonight okay. You're more than welcome to add the bitchy 'tude cuz you're going to need it to survive tonight"

Lucas shook his head as he chuckled

"Shut up Nate" she laughed "I want them to like me, not hate me. Luke and I have a year together and it's only been 2 weeks"

"Brooke" exclaimed Haley as she pulled her in for a warm hug

"Hales" she shrieked excitedly "Save me from these two" she laughed

"God 2 weeks together, who would have known they'd be such good friends already" asked a stunned Nathan

Lucas couldn't help but just smile

"I'm Brooke Davis, I'm lovable" she smirked as Nathan rolled his eyes "She's cocky now but wait till she gets in there"

"Don't listen to him Brooke" giggled Haley as she playfully smacked her husband "Come on, everyone's waiting to meet you" she nodded

"Luke" she said turning around as she held out her hand for him to grab which he happily accepted

"Lets' go Pretty girl" he smiled as he squeezed her hand

Just then there was a knock at the door "I got it; I'll meet you guys in there" they nodded as they continued to walk off towards the living room "I'm coming" yelled Nathan

"Sorry I'm late Nate"

Review For Me Yeah … Just Click the "**S**u**b**m**i**t **R**e**v**i**e**w" Bottom Left – Hand Side Button and let me know what you all think … :0) - Phearywinkle!


	6. Meeting The Scott Clan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' Ro**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**CK! THANK YOU So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! l**L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**AN2**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Story "**We Belong Together**"- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to Especially Thank: **

I am Caroline, brucas224, OTHFanGG, ToddnTan, totallyau, pink5288, othfan326, Brucas True Love, brucasever, fanoudum, NaleyBrucas4eva, Rosseyanna

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy :0)

…

"Stop worrying Brooke, they'll love you" he reassured her

"Yeah easy for you to say" she whispered as the trio entered the room.

"Come on, there's some people I want you to meet" he smiled "Brooke this is Deb and Grandma May" he introduced "Deb, grandma May this is Brooke Davis; my fiancée"

"It's nice to finally meet you" said Brooke as they smiled and exchanged hellos.

"My, my Lucas's is right; you're even more beautiful in person Brooke" said May as she pulled her in for a warm hug "Welcome, I'm glad you're here" she smiled as Brooke and Lucas both turned a shade of pink

"So, how are you liking Tree Hill Brooke?" asked Deb

"I'm loving it here" she exclaimed "It's very peaceful not to mention beautiful. I've been so busy with work that I haven't gotten a chance to explore it yet." She explained

"I'm sure Lucas wouldn't mind showing you around; now would you Lucas?"

"Of course not; I plan on doing so since I have the next few weeks off" he smiled "There's my mom, if you both will excuse us" they nodded

Karen took a deep breath as she set down a bowl of mash potatoes as she watched Lucas and his supposed fiancée make their way up to her. "Her son sure knows how to pick them" she chuckled to herself as she kept her eyes locked on the beautiful brunette.

Brooke stood there with a smile on her face as her heart started beating rapidly. She felt as if her knees were going to buckle right underneath her until she felt Lucas's hand on her low back

"Mom, this is Brooke Davis; Brooke this is my mom" he smiled as both Karen and Brooke locked eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Roe-Scott. I've heard so much about you from Lucas."

Karen couldn't tell if Brooke was being sincere or not since she didn't know anything about the young women in front of her as her mind then got the best of her.

"_I-DON'T-KNOW-WHERE-WE-WENT-WRONG;I-THOUGHT-HE-LOVED-ME!-I-THOUGHT-HE-WAS-GOING-TO-PROPOSE-TO-ME! GOD,-WE-WERE-SO-HAPPY-AND-IN-LOVE" she sobbed "HE-SHOULDN'T-HAVE-MOVED-TO- NEW-YORK!" Karen's eyes widen with shock as she sat there stunned "OTHERWISE-WE'D-STILL-BE-TOGETHER!"_

"_Lindsey honey" said Karen as she placed a hand on her son's ex-girlfriend's arm "I'm sorry that you're hurting but you and I both know basketball is a big part of his life, it's his passion. That's not fair to blame him for something-"_

"_BUT-SO-IS-HIS-WRITING. HE'LL-BENEFIT-MORE-FROM-THAT-THEN-HIS-STUPID-BASKETBALL-CAREER!" She didn't care if she sounded bitter but it was the truth. "SHE'S-NOT-GOOD-ENOUGH-FOR-HIM-KAREN; SHE'S-NOT! SHE'S-ONLY-AFTER-HIS-MONEY-AND-FAME!" _

"_Lindsey-"_

"_IT'S-THE-TRUTH! THAT-HOME-WRECKER-GOT-THEM-INTO-THINKING-SHE'S-SOME-SAINT-BUT-WAIT-TILL-YOU-MEET-HER! GOD-HER-FRIENDS-ARE-WORST-THEN-HER-BY-FAR! THEY'RE-RUDE-SNOBBY-FULL-OF-THEMSELVES-JUST-BECAUSE-THEY-THINK-THEY'RE-SO-HIGH-CLASS" she was upset "YOU'D-THINK-THEY-WERE-IN-LOS-ANGELES-OR-SOMETHING! I-JUST-DON'T-UNDERSTAND-WHERE-WE-WENT-WRONG? HOW-CAN-HE-HURT-ME-LIKE-THIS?! I-LOVE-HIM-KAREN-WHAT-AM-I-GOING-TO-DO-WITHOUT-HIM?! I-MOVED-OUT-HERE-FOR-HIM"_

_Karen sighed as her heart went out for the girl. She knew Lucas was never really serious about Lindsey like she had hoped for, knowing that she couldn't force something that's not there._

"Ma?" said Lucas as he placed a warm hand on her arm pulling her back into reality. She smiled at her son, but it soon faded away once she locked eyes with the smiling brunette.

She nodded "I wish I could say the same about you Brooke but since I had to find out through the media that my son here proposed to you a few weeks ago; especially since the last time we talked he still had a girlfriend- I'm still a little taken back; so please excuse me if I don't seem to be pleasant. I guess we're practically family now, so you can call me Karen." She replied bitterly "Tell me Brooke why did you two keep your relationship a secret? Are you ashamed or embarrassed by my son?"

_Speechless _Brooke couldn't help but want to crawl under a rock and die there not to mention forgetting about this whole mess. "God what the hell were they thinking? How was this going to work? She hates me!" she cursed swallowing a lump that formed at her throat, as she kept a shocked smile on her face glancing over towards Lucas who was pretty much flabbergasted.

"Ma?!" he sneered furious as he shook his head in disbelief. He knew she was upset by the news but she didn't have to be so rude

Brooke couldn't help but feel guilty for the tension that grew between mother and son as she took a deep silent breath. "She hates me" she shouted out loud in her head not wanting to cry over Karen's harsh words. "She freaking hates me! God, I need Peyt and Rach" she sighed

"Are you?" she asked again

"No its' not like that" she protested "Lucas and I-"

"Ma, can you stop being so rude; way to make Brooke feel welcome here"

"What Lucas it's the truth" she retorted as it was just the three of them in the room. "I'm your mother and I think you're making a mistake rushing into this."

"A mistake? You don't know anything about our relationship. You haven't even given her or us a chance" he lashed out

"_A mistake" _she repeated in her head totally taken back. No one except her mother has ever called her a mistake" she thought as she got teary eyed. She wasn't going to let them see her cry "Uh I'll leave you two alone, I-I'm just going to go see if Hales or" she pointed towards the door "Uh needs my help" she said not making eye contact with either of them

"Brooke" said Lucas sincerely

"No, Lucas its' okay" she replied as she disappeared

Keith walked into the house as he scanned the room looking for the trio. "Oh boy" he whispered once his eyes halted to a stop on two angry looking faces"

_..._

"What are you doing here?" asked Nathan

"I'm here for dinner silly"

"_Dinner?_ Uh that's funny cuz I don't recall Haley or myself inviting you"

"You didn't, but-"

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude or anything; what the hell yes I am but it's for family only well minus Dan"

"_Family?_ Brittney's not your family; I'm family; I'm Lucas's-"

"Ex-girlfriend. Her names Brooke" he replied

"Yeah whatever, I'm still not leaving Nate"

"than"

"What?" she asked confused

"Nathan, my name's Nathan"

She rolled her eyes "I was invited _Nathan_ so I'm staying. Why are you acting this way?"

"Oh come on, you cheated on my brother with Keller; Keller really?" he scoffed "I thought you had better taste but boy was I wrong."

"Don't you dare judge me. Lucas pretty much did the same thing with Brittney; besides it was a mistake-"

"Wow Keller must be that good huh for you to keep making the same mistakes over and over"

She was speechless as she stood there glaring at him. "Look, I love Lucas and I'm here to fight for him. We're meant to be together"

"You really think once everyone finds out what you did, they're going to be so forgiving? You broke his heart and honestly you're fighting a losing battle. He's engaged, let him go and be happy for him"

"No I won't. I love him"

"You have a great way of showing it"

"Look I understand you hate me but I'm not leaving" she replied crossing her arms at her chest "I was invited and I've been coming to dinners with the family for so long so I'm staying"

"Who invited you; never mind I already know. What a bastard" he whispered frustrated as she walked off leaving him to his thoughts "If you cause any drama tonight I swear I will personally throw you out" he shouted after her as she waved it off

...

Brooke ducked out of the kitchen before anyone could see her as she heard little voices from upstairs. She wipped away her tears as she noticed a cute little bunny hopping around as she picked it up. "Awww you're so cute and so soft" she smiled running her fingers threw his soft fur as her mind got the best of her.

"Jamie lets play tea party"

"No Lily, lets' play with Chester"

"Okay" she smiled as they ran over towards his cage

"Where is he Jamie?" she asked confused

"He's probably hiding, lets' find him" he said as they divided up in the room. "Chester, Chester where are you?" they shouted looking under the bed, in the closet, under toys. They even started throwing clothes around

"He's not in here Jamie" she pouted

"Come on Lily" he said running out of the room with her in tow

"_First of all, I'm not destroying anything and second, zero is not a size!" she yelled as Victoria rolled her eyes  
"Did you schedule a conference call with Macy's?"  
"Yeah. About that I was thinking"_

"_Well, don't! In case you have to hear it, you have zero business sense!" barked Victoria_

"_Mom"  
"Let me finish. For the last three years I've been calling the shots and look how this company has grown. You're a talented designer, Brooke but you don't spin the straw to gold. I do. Truth be told, you're not smart enough to do it and what did I say about calling me mom?"  
"Hey, Ice Queen!" yelled Peyton as she ran after her "Stop being such a bitch to your daughter"  
"And did my daughter pay you to say that?"  
"No, I came up with that one for free"  
"Well, I advise you keep your little underachieving mouth shut. Because my relationship with my daughter is none of your business"  
"No, it is, when you tear her down and call her stupid. See, the truth is, you're actually worried she's smart. And that's a threat you to because when she figures out how to do the business side of this company! Goodbye, Victoria" she yelled_

"So Luke, where's this Brooke Davis we're all dying to meet?"

"You and everyone else except mom" he replied

"What?" Keith asked utterly confused

"Mom scared her away" he lashed out not breaking eye contact with his mother "You should have heard what she said to her Keith; she was so rude"

"I'm sorry if you thought I was being rude Lucas" she replied "I'm your mother and I'm just worried about you. Have you once thought about how this is affecting us or Lindsey?"

"Karen" sighed Keith "This has-"

"Nothing to do with Lindsey" he barked finishing Keith's sentence "Yeah we dated but it wasn't serious Ma. I explained to you; to everyone that Brooke and I kept our relationship hush hush because of the press. We're both A-List celebrities and if we came out with it publicly it would have ruined us a long time ago"

"Tell me Lucas, what's the difference between then and now huh?" she asked "Did you not love Lindsey? How do you know she's the one? You're both still very young Lucas; couldn't you both just continue dating"

"_What's the difference_?" he repeated the question over and over in his head as he racked his brain. He couldn't blow it for either of them especially now since he knows how his mother feels about their relationship "The difference is that I love her" he replied. He had to make it believable. "I cared about Lindsey but I was never in love with her" he lied once again "We could continue to date but what's the point?" he asked "I want to spend the rest of my life with her; she makes me happy. She's smart, kind, loving-warm hearted, beautiful; she's just amazing ma. She keeps me in line, won't let me get away with any BS and as long as we're together I know everything will be okay. I love you Ma and I thank you for worrying about me, but I'm a big boy now. I make my own decisions and I'm sorry that we kept our relationship a secret not to mention I never introduced her to anyone but Brooke's the one I want to marry and I hope that you'll take a chance on getting to know her"

"And if I don't?" she asked as Lucas was now getting angry and very frustrated

"Where is he Jamie?"

"Will you stop asking me? I don't know Lily; lets' keep looking."

"Why is she crying?" asked Lily as they ran into Brooke sitting on the staircase with Chester in her lap

"I-I don't know" he replied as they stood there "She looks so sad"

"Well ask her if you can have Chester back" she pushed

"No, you" he replied

"No you! He's yours Jamie"

"Lily!"

"Jamie" she heard as it pulled her back into reality

"Hi guys" smiled Brooke as she wiped away her tears "Are you looking for your friend?" she asked smiling as both kids nodded

"What's his name?" she asked as she continued rubbing his fur

"Chester" replied Jamie

"Well he's beautiful"

"I'm Brooke Davis"

Both kids stayed quiet

His eyes opened wide in excitement "You're my Auntie Brooke Davis my mom told me about?" he asked as Brooke nodded "The one who gives me the coolest presents"

"That's me" she replied laughing as he joined her in petting Chester "I'm James Lucas Scott" he smiled

"I'm glad you like them James Lucas Scott" she mocked "Do you like the dresses and dolls I give you sweetie?"

Lily nodded her head smiling "This one is my favorite" she said spinning in circles

"You know, that ones my favorite too"

"Why are you crying?" asked Jamie

"I wasn't crying" she lied

"Yes you were Auntie Broowkie, we saw you" added Lily

"Did someone hurt your feelings?"

"No, I just uh miss my best friends" she replied not really fibbing since she did miss her girls like crazy

"Karen" said Keith as he turned his wife to face him "We owe it to Lucas to give Brooke a chance. Luke's a smart boy and yes I agree he went about it the wrong way but you have to admit that the press is crazy these days. He brought her home to meet us so we have to welcome her with open arms"

"Keith you haven't even met her yet and already you're defending her. What if she's just after his money and all his fame and he's too blind to see it?"

Lucas was appalled by his mother's accusations. "What on earth has gotten into her?" he thought to himself. She's normally gives people the benefit of the doubt before she judges them. "Ma" he sighed "I'm not going to get into this with you tonight. If you'll excuse me, I have to go find Brooke and apologize for the way my mother was acting. Hopefully she's not already on a plane back to New York" he replied bitterly as he walked off.

"Lucas" said Keith as he turned back to his wife

"Don't say it Keith" she replied as she walked back into the kitchen.

…

"What are you doing here?" asked an irritated Haley

"Hi Hales; I was invited to dinner"

"By whom?" she asked as Nathan walked over

"Who else Hales" he replied as she sent the brownish-blonde an icy glare

"Haley I know you're upset about what happened-"

"Don't" roar Haley as she put her hand up "I don't want to hear your excuses and frankly I don't care. All I know is that we gave you a chance and you hurt my best friend with Keller; Keller" she yelled as she winced to the tone "and for that you lost your right to be my friend. I honestly should just kick you out seeing that my husband didn't but I won't since you were invited; but if you try anything I mean anything I will personally kick you out myself"

"Well I'm going to go and see if the ladies need any help in the kitchen"

"I mean it!" she yelled after her "Ugh I better go see if they need any help"

"Should we warn Brooke and Lucas? I mean they should be on their toes"

"Yeah" she nodded. "Dinner is pretty much done, why don't you round them up" she instructed as Nathan kissed her forehead"

…

Lucas was turning the corner as he heard voices. He stood there quietly as he listened intently

"They down't live here?" asked Lily

"No, they're in New York sweetie, but I do get to see them in 2 ½ weeks"

"I have a best fwend too" added the little girl

"You do?" asked Brooke as she nodded excitedly

"Yeah her name's Sarah"

"Yeah and mine's Chester" said Jamie as he picked him up and hugged him causing them to laugh

"Well they're cool best friends"

"Is your family in New York too?" asked Jamie as Lily sat in Brooke's lap

Lucas peeked around the corner as he watched Brooke's face fall at the mention of her family

"No, my family lives in Los Angeles"

"Los Angweles" the kids said in unison as Brooke laughed "Where's that?"

"Far, far away" she replied

"Are you sad you don't get to see them?" she asked as she played with Brooke's long curled hair "You have really pwetty hair; I want my hair to be as long as yours Auntie Broowkie"

She laughed as Lily rambled on "You have pretty hair too Lily; so soft and shiny"

"Do you love Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked out of the blue "Because mommy and daddy said you were his fancy"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at Jamie's pronunciation

"You mean Fiancée" she corrected laughing

"Yeah fancy" he said once again looking at her confused

"What's a fanwcy?" asked Lily as she scrunched up her nose

"Fiancée" said Lucas walking over towards them "Is a woman who is engaged to be married"

"You asked Auntie Brooke to marry you Luwkie/Uncle Lucas?" they shouted out in unison as the adults laughed

"Yeah I did"

"That's so cool" shouted Jamie as Lily threw her arms around Brooke's neck kissing her cheek

"Looks like we have their approval" chortle Lucas as Brooke nodded "Brooke about earlier, with my mom-"

"Luke its'-"

"Awwww, one big happy family" smirk Keith

"Daddy"

"Hi pumpkin"

"Did you hear Auntie Brooke is Luwkie's fancy"

"Fancy?" he laughed looking to the adults

"Fiancée" they replied in unison chuckling

"I'm going to go tell mommy" she shouted jumping off Brooke

"Wait for me Lily' yelled Jamie

"So you must be Brooke Davis"

"The one and only" she beamed "You must be Keith" she replied standing up as he pulled her in for a warm welcome hug "At least the man Lucas calls a father's friendly; 5 out of 8 pretty good" she thought to herself

"The one and only" he playfully mocked as it caused them all to laugh. "We've heard so much about you" He said as all eyes were now on him

"All good things I hope?" she asked playfully as they both turn towards Lucas "Otherwise none of it's true"

"Of course; scouts honor. Lucas here couldn't stop talking about you. Brooke this, and Brooke that; you're exactly how he describe you" he said wrapping an arm around Brooke's shoulder

Lucas couldn't be happier at the sight of Brooke and Keith's comfort level on their first meeting unlike his mother

"Oh really; how's that?" she asked kinking her eyebrow curiously looking from one Scott to the other

"What was it again?" he smirked "Oh yes, I believe his exact words were "gorgeous brunette with emerald-like beautiful hazel eyes; isn't that right Lucas?" he smiled causing them both to blush

Lucas nodded smiling "Keith, don't forget her amazing dimples" he said as they locked eyes

Brooke could feel her cheeks reddening

"Well my son does have good taste" they heard from behind as Brooke cringed to the sound of his voice.

"Well it's the truth" smiled Lucas as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him

"Brooke meet my brother Dan" sigh Keith as he patted him on the back

"It's nice to meet you" she smiled as she shook his hand "I've heard so much about you"

"All good things I hope" he laughed looking over at his son

"Well if I said yes I would be lying" smirk Lucas and Keith as Brooke glanced between the three Scotts

"Exactly what I thought" grin Dan

"Well, well looks like this is where I should be" chuckled a voice from behind as the four turned around

"Grandpa Royal this is Brooke, Brooke this is my grandfather Royal"

"It's nice to meet you" she smiled

"The pleasures all mine. So you're the lucky one to win my grandson's heart huh?" he asked

"God this is so wrong" she thought to herself as Lucas cleared his throat pulling her back into reality "Guilty" she smiled nodding as she threw her arm around his neck rubbing her other one across his chest as he wrapped his around her waist. "Sweet, charming, amazing personality not to mention handsome" Lucas blushed "How could you not fall in love with him? "I mean now I know where he gets his good looks" she smiled as the guys chuckled

"I like this one" laughed Royal as Lucas kissed Brooke's temple

"Now why is it that I always find my Scott men surrounding a beautiful woman?" grin May as Royal pulled his wife into a hug

"Because May, we're Scotts" laughed the senior Scott

"Father like son right?" joked Deb as they all laughed causing Brooke to really turn red

"Well lets' have dinner and get to know the beautiful Miss Davis shall we?"

"You make me sound so interesting Mr. Scott" she laughed as Lucas and Keith smiled "but let me tell you, I live a very boring life, ask Lucas"

"She's lying grandpa; Ms. Davis here works hard but she plays even harder"

Brooke gasped as she playfully hit him in his stomach "Don't listen to him; surprised his nose isn't long as Pinocchio's" she laughed as he threw his arm around her shoulder

"Well then, that makes two of us" he chortled kissing her temple as she pinched his side causing him to yelp

The adults laughed "Don't we all?" he joked "Call me Royal sweetheart" he patted her arm as she nodded "Lets have dinner"

Everyone took their seats as Lucas pulled his chair out for Brooke as Haley appeared

"Thanks for leaving me friend!" she whispered

"I'm sorry, but I was only helping with dinner not to mention you had Luke. Besides I heard you presented yourself very nicely"

"Presented myself nicely" she sighed "Hales Karen totally hates me" she whispered "You should have heard what she said; I don't know if I can do this" she replied

"Give her some time, you're only engaged to her son; that's big news to handle since the woman's never heard of you until last week and today's the first time you guys were introduced"

"Time won't change anything Hales" she softly groaned

"Well you're going to have to try. Lindsey's here guys, so you're going have to step it up a notch"

"What?" snipped Lucas

"Yeah she was invited" Lucas rolled his eyes as he glanced over to a smirking Dan who was eying Brooke

"Perfect; you're mom hates me and her favorite suppose-to-be-real daughter in-law is here to claim her turf"

"You guys will be fine; just flirt with each other like you normally do-"

"What?!" they replied in unison "What the hell are you talking about man"

"Yeah yeah play the innocent card; we've all seen and heard it before. Just act like a freaking engaged couple and you'll be fine."

"Hi Lucas, Britney" Brooke rolled her eyes

"It's" she opened her mouth

"Brooke" corrected Jamie "Right Aunt Brooke?" he smiled

"That's right handsome" she winked as the four couldn't help but laugh

"I don't get any hellos?" she pouted towards the kids as she sat down on the opposite side of Lucas

"Jamie, Lily" said Karen sternly "Don't be rude"

"Yeah wouldn't want to teach them that" he snickered as Karen glared at him

"Luke" warned Brooke shaking her head as she patted his thigh. "Don't be impolite" she whispered as he nodded his head "You're right, I'm sorry" he murmured as he rested his hands on hers

"So Brooke, welcome" said Royal as the pair turned towards him

"Thank you" she acknowledged him

"Tell us, what do you do?"

"Thank you" she smiled at Lucas as he put some mashed potatoes on her plate "I actually own a Clothes over Bros cooperation; it's a woman's clothing store and I-"

"Wow, a clothing store you don't say" smirked Lindsey as if it was just a regular store

"Lindsey, don't be rude" snipped May "Go on sweetheart" she smiled

"Besides my cooperation-"

"Multimillion-Nationwide cooperation to be exact" added Haley as Brooke smiled

"Multimillion-nationwide cooperation" she acknowledged Haley "I have my own magazine line called Brooke Davis and my own TV channel"

"That's amazing" wowed Royal "And you're what 22?"

"22; that's flattering" she chuckled "I'm actually 24"

"24 is still very young" added May "And you've accomplished all that so far?" she said in awe as Brooke nodded

"That's more than most adults who've worked their entire life to get where they're at now" praised Royal

"Thank you" she smiled "I guess pushing and throwing yourself into work pays off" she replied as everyone laughed

"Wow Brooke you're totally embarrassing us old geezers here" joked Keith as everyone once again laughed

"What do you parents do?" asked Dan interested

"My parents?" she repeated as Lucas and Karen notice her look down at her plate "My Dad's a business man and my mom's his side kick" she smiled

"You guys must be so close?" asked Deb

"Uh well they're travelers" she replied poking at her food in lost of appetite which didn't go un-noticed Lucas nor Karen

Lindsey rolled her eyes "Please"

"So, tell us how you two met?" asked Deb

Brooke and Lucas turned to one another "Uh, well" said Lucas

"Oh we met in a club actually. I was there celebrating with my friends and Lucas was there celebrating with his from their win"

"I was waiting for drinks; yes we drink" laughter filled the room "Brooke here" he said tapping her knee "was sitting alone"

"Alone Brooke; isn't that dangerous"

"No grandma" they laughed "Her friends were there but they were on then dance floor" replied Nathan

"Yeah my foot was killing me that night" chuckle Brooke

"Or you were just drunk off your ass" smirked Lindsey as Brooke glared at the girl

Lucas cleared his throat "Well you shouldn't have been wearing those 5 inch heels pretty girl"

"Pretty girl; awww" beamed Deb and May as Karen sat there quietly taking all this in

"They weren't 5 inch heels broody and you know it"

"Her friends finally made their way back towards her and this time they dragged her out there with them. As they passed me her scent of strawberries and lavender caught my attention" smiled Lucas "I knew I was in heaven"

Lindsey continued to roll her eyes

"I actually approached broody here since he's afraid of girls" she giggled "Would you believe it if I told you he wasn't having a good time?"

"No, you don't say" joke Keith

"Haha"

"Broody?" asked Karen as Brooke was all of a sudden nervous again

"Yeah, we've all learned that Brooke has a thing for nicknames" laughed Haley as the brunette nodded her head laughing

"I can't help it" she smiled "But I don't know if you all notice but Lucas has this look when he's all serious you know? Just observe him and you'll see it"

The night went on smoothly even though Lindsey was there. Her moans and groans; huffs and puffs not to mention all the eye rolling didn't go un-noticed but Brooke and Lucas continued on ignoring her. After dinner they moved over towards the living room for coffee and dessert

"Brooke?" said May as she handed her a piece of homemade blueberry pie

"Oh no thank you" she replied politely "I'm still full from dinner" She was sitting on the ground with the kids playing with Chester as Lucas couldn't help but adore her even more

"You need to eat; you're too thin" she said handing her the plate once again

"Yeah Brooke, no one turns down Grandma May's home-made pie" smirked Nathan as Brooke stuck her tongue out at him when the adults weren't looking

"Yeah, that's just rude" snipped Lindsey "Luke you want some pie?" asked Lindsey as she made her way towards him

"Dude up your game, up your game" coughed Nathan

"No thanks" he replied

"Luke" said his Grandma "What did Nate just say about my home-made pie"

"Grandma" he chuckled "If you'll let me finish; I was just going to say I'm going to share with pretty girl since she's still so full" he replied as he plopped himself down behind her causing Lindsey to get upset

"What are you doing?" she whispered with a smile on her face moving her lips

"Upping my game" he whispered in her ear as it sent a chill down her spine "Now come here pretty girl" he smirked as she snuggled up against him

Brooke shifted a few times in his arms as she got uncomfortable under Dan's stares; they were nothing like Keith's, Nathan's or Royals which freaked her out even more.

"I'm sorry about my mom earlier" he said once again wrapping his arms around her as she nodded "She's normally not rude like that"

"I don't blame her Luke; she has every right to be upset. Wait till Victoria finds out; this shits going to hit the roof."

"Great" she laughed

"I'm sorry I'm not trying really hard either though; it's just I don't want to upset her even more than she already is; you know?" she said a little jealous as she spotted Lindsey and Karen in a conversation "Was it easy for your mom to accept Lindsey?"

Lucas sighed

"The truth Luke; don't spare me my feelings. I can take it; I know your mom doesn't really like me"

"Yeah it w-" he replied

"Perfect" she groaned

"It's not that she doesn't like you Brooke; she's just worried about me. She thinks you're using me for money and fame"

"We're both A-List celebrities; if anything I'm hotter and sexier" he laughed

"She was the first girl that I introduced them too"

"Its' going to be a long year" she exclaimed

"Must you say it like that?" he shouted in his head "It'll be okay Brooke; we'll be okay" he said kissing her temple

"I know Luke; thanks for being so sweet" she replied as she pulled him in for a kiss which left him speechless; catching Naley off guard

"Lindsey's, hating this but I'm so loving it" she smirked as Lucas rolled his eyes chuckling "That's what she gets for taking advantage of the fact that your mom likes her as of right now

"As of right now; what are you planning on doing?" he asked curiously

"We have a year; you're mom has to eventually like me at some point so that's exactly what I'm going to do. No sucking up; just the real Brooke Penelope Davis charm" she winked "Game on Lindsey"

…

"So how's it going?" asked the curly blonde

"The store or my relationship with Lucas's mom?" she sighed into the phone as she continued to hang clothes on the rack

"Lucas's mom; you're pretty much already done with the store "

"Right; well it's pretty much the same but it's gotten a lot better the last few days"

"The same?" repeated Peyton shocked

"Brooke Davis, it's been 2 weeks and nothing's changed? What the hell is that all about" asked Rachel flabbergasted "Put her on speaker!"

"Seriously; what the hell am I suppose to do huh? Lindsey's over there 24/7" yelled Brooke "She's making it harder for her to give me a freaking chance. I've tried even stopping by the café before and after work but the damn girl works there in her spare time not to mention she's over at the house; helping them make dinner" she exclaimed frustrated "I mean she acknowledges me if we're in the same room and she's a lot nicer towards me even though we don't hang out like she does with Lindsey"

"You guys have dinner every night with Lucas's family?"

"See you would have known that if you two were down here 2 weeks ago like you promised" she roared "I could have used all the help I could get"

"We're sorry B; but I had a few bands that signed up last minute"

"And I was fixing the stupid little mistakes that shouldn't happen around here all while you play house with McHottie" snapped Rachel. "Besides we'll be there tomorrow"

"Yeah well thank god for Lucas, Hales and Nathan not to mention Millie otherwise I'd be shit out of luck and FYI I'm not playing house with McHottie"

"Aunt Brooke" scolded Jamie

"Sorry JimiJam; you didn't hear anything" she laughed

"I heard you were going to take me for ice cream" he shook his eyebrows at her

"Oh you're bad JimiJam" she chuckled "15mins okay?" He nodded eagerly

"Well you're staying with him at his parent's house aren't you?"

Silence

"BDavis?!" they exclaimed in unison

"We were until Lindsey's place had a mysterious fire; which I totally think the w-h-o-r-e set up by the way. She came over one night crying her eyes out; long story short- had no place to stay so Karen felt bad for the girl so she offered her Lily's room"

"How awkward is that? The ex and the fiancée; one comfy home" laughed Rachel

"Not funny slut" she whispered checking up on Jamie "We literally drive each other crazy; I seriously have to watch my back when I'm in the house. I've caught psycho listening at our door and let me tell you its' beyond creepy. I've even caught her snooping around in Lucas's room"

"Are you two making to much noise in your shared bedroom?" chortle the girls

"Guys gross; we're living with his parents" she exclaimed

"Never stopped you before"

"Yeah whatever; 6 years I'm a new person"

"Keep telling yourself that Davis"

"What happened?"

"_Uh hi Karen" smiled Brooke as she closed the door behind her_

"_Hi Brooke" she replied wiping her hands on her apron_

_Silence_

"_4__th__ late night this week" _

_She sighed "Yeah I had to re-dress all my mannequins since my employees don't know how to listen very well. If its' not one thing, it's another. Where's everyone else?"_

_Karen nodded "Keith went to pick up Lily from Haley's, Lucas is asleep and Linds; so are you hungry?" she asked changing the subject_

"_I'm good thank you; just ready for bed" she smiled "Luke brought me some dinner earlier since he knew I was having a bad day; I'm sorry I miss dinner here with everyone else"_

"_It's okay at least you got to eat; that's the important part. You sure you're not hungry? Looks like you can use it? Are you getting enough sleep, rest; food?" she asked with concern which brought a smile to Brooke's face_

"_I'm okay, really thank you. It's just this store is taking a toll on my body but I don't mind it one bit. Hot showers are the best after nights like this" she chuckled as Karen agreed._

"_Well go to bed and we'll see you for breakfast"_

"_Okay sounds good; good night Karen"_

"_Good night Brooke"_

_She turned the corner as she headed for Lucas's room; the room she shared with the handsome brooding blonde. It was dark like normal which she hated by the way. She set her things down like she has for the past 2 weeks and walked over towards the closet. She flipped on the dim light switch as she grabbed some clean clothes and started making her way towards the door_

"_Lucas" she whispered. It was their normal routine if she worked late nights or if he came in late after spending time with the guys. "Lucas" she said again as he rolled over_

"_How was work cheery?" _

"_Long, tiring but good" she replied as her hand was on the door_

"_No shower tonight?" he asked still half asleep and half awake fighting the urge to hug and kiss her hello and good night_

"_Do you even have to ask?" she chuckle "I shower every night before bed; its' late go back to sleep"_

"_No it's just that I'm surprised you got into bed first; normally you check in, shower then you get into bed" he replied _

"_Luke"_

"_Yeah pretty girl" he yawned _

"_I'm not in bed" she replied as his eyes shot open_

"_Brooke flip on the light switch" directed Lucas_

"_No, I'm scared broody" she replied unable to move_

"_Pretty girl" his voice was now even more serious_

_She took a deep breath as she did what she was told. Just then loud echoing screams filled the entire house as she came face to face with Lindsey who had the deer caught in the headlights look on her face_

_Lucas jumped out of bed wearing only his long pj bottoms as he rushed over towards Brooke_

"_Lindsey; what the hell-" he started yelling as he pulled_

"_ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" she shouted as her hand was placed over her chest "You scared the living day lights out of us you crazy, psychotic-"_

"_What in the world is going on?" asked a worried Karen as she eyed the three confused "Oh dear god; Lindsey"_

"_I'll tell you what happen Karen" barked Brooke "Crazy psycho-path Lindsey here thought she could fill the position of bed warmer while I was working late nights"_

"_Lindsey, please don't tell me" _

"_I miss you Luke" she cried as Brooke turned to face Lucas "I-I just wanted to feel your body next to mine"_

_Brooke totally lost it as she slapped Lindsey across the face "How could you; he's engaged. Crawling into bed with another woman's man is a no no" she shouted "I've let so many stunts you pulled in the last 2 weeks go but I will not let this one slide Lindsey" roared Brooke "How could you Luke?" she lashed out livid_

"_You think I knew she was here? I'm just as shocked as you are" he defended himself "I was asleep the whole time until you came home and woke me up. This has never happened before"_

"_Lindsey go to bed" instructed Karen_

_Karen stood there shaking her head in disbelief. "He's telling you the truth Brooke; Lindsey asked me when you were going to be home and I told her I didn't know. She must have snuck in here right before you came home"_

"_God I can't do this anymore" sigh Brooke as she sat down on the bed "I have so much going on that I shouldn't have to worry if Lindsey's going to try and get into bed with you or not Lucas"_

"_Pretty girl believe me, I had no idea" he replied walking over towards her_

"_And you're completely right Brooke and that's why I-I think its' best if you left"_

"_You're kicking me out?"_

"_Ma" shouted Lucas appalled_

"_Perfect; she sneaks in here and I get kicked out. I should have known you'd never give me a chance. I'm so stupid-"_

"_Let me finish" she said "The only way your relationship is going to survive this is if you have privacy and no Lindsey. I can't kick her out since she has no family or place to go; so I'm suggesting that you two find a place of your own without all this drama. I agree with you 100 percent Brooke that Lindsey was way out of line for this stunt she pulled tonight and you're right; you have too much on your plate right now and having to worrying about your fiancé is ridiculous"_

_Silence_

"_I think you're right Ma" said Lucas as Brooke stayed quiet_

"_Okay" she sighed "Its' for the best"_

"_Brooke go shower; Lucas go to bed and we'll talk about this in the morning"_

"What a psychotic bitch" shouted Peyton

"Tell me about it"

"So now you're living with McHottie on your own; wow!" smirked Rachel

"Get your head out of the gutter; it's not like that"

"Now you can benefit in privacy"

"RACHEL" shouted both girls

"Change of subject; can you guys believe 6 ½ weeks is already here?"

"I know; we can't wait to see you tomorrow"

"So this Friday still the Grand Opening Date?"

"Yup; I'm so excited" she squealed "We have 4 days to get everything finished and completed. I'm so putting you guys to work when you get here" They chuckled

"Brooke you ready?" shouted Lucas

"Coming Broody" she yelled "We're going furniture shopping so you two don't have to sleep on the floor which you Rach deserves by the way. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport"

"Took you long enough Aunt Brooke"

"I'm sorry handsome" she replied kissing him on the cheek "So where's my favorite little girl?" she asked looking around

"Here I am Aunt Browkie" giggled Lily jumping out from behind a large red love seat

"Hi sweetie" she said pulling her in for a hug and kiss

"So what's the plan?" asked Lucas as they headed towards the door

"Ice cream shop and then shopping" she squealed excitedly

"Shopping" pouted both Scott boys "Do we have too?" they asked as Lucas reached for the door

"Yes" replied a giggling Brooke and Lily in unison.

Just then they realized they walked right into the devil's cave

Review For Me Yeah … Just Click the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry**/C**ha**p**te**r" Button and let me know what you all think … :0) - Phearywinkle!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. She Won't Let Go

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' Ro**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**CK! THANK YOU So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! l**L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**AN2**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Story "**We Belong Together**"- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to Especially Thank: **

Brucasfan23, cj08, brucas224, Long Live BRUCAS, brucasever, toddntan,

plasticlittlespastic, othfan326, pink5288, mcdreamyslover, BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton, rosseyanna, IamCaroline, Jade St. Jms

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy :0)

…

"Lindsey, I'm glad you're here. Sit lets talk"

"I know what you're going to say Karen" she replied

"Okay" she nodded "Are you going to tell me what's going on? Why have you been avoiding me for the past week?"

"I love him" she sighed as she traced her finger along the rim of her coffee cup

"I know you do sweetie; but sneaking into his bed while Brooke; his fiancée's out working?" she said as she shook her head

"I'm supposed to be his fiancée!" she exclaimed as Karen kept her eyes on the broken girl. "I'm suppose to be the one Jamie and Lily loves to be around! I-I just wanted to feel him wrap his arms around me; make me feel safe; loved"

"Lindsey" she sighed

"I-I'm sorry; but that's just the way I feel. He loves me Karen, I know he does."

Karen reached over the counter as she squeezed Lindsay's arm "Honey, his fiancée is living with us in his bedroom"

She stayed quiet

"He loves me, I know he does. We have history; I'm going to fight for him Karen. I'm not ready to lose him"

Karen knew she was fighting a losing battle when it came to convincing Lindsey to move on without Lucas "Look Lindsey" she said as they locked eyes "You and I know what you did last week was unacceptable, so I think its best that you stay clear of them until they're all moved out"

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed flabbergasted "They're moving out; when?"

"Well they're buying their furniture for the new place today so I guess once its' all delivered and set up they'll be all set-" Just then a customer walked in "I'll be right back Linds" she said as Lindsey nodded beyond livid

"Tree Hill is a small town" she grinned

…

"Mr. Scott is it true? Are you and Mrs. Davis Engaged?"

"Mrs. Davis, are you planning on designing your own wedding dress? How about the bridesmaids?" they heard as the reporters kept hounding and flashes kept going off.

"Oh dear god" exclaimed Brooke as she turned to Lucas who had the same expression on his face. They both glanced over at the kids as they held a deer caught in the headlights look to them.

"Aunt Broowkie/Uncle Luke" said the kids as they looked up at the adults' then back towards the flashing lights

"Everything's going to be okay sweetie" said Brooke as she and Lily turned to grab Lily's hand as Lucas grabbed Jamie's

"Mrs. Davis, have you both chosen a date for the wedding?"

"Come on buddy, lets' go" he added as they pushed through the paparazzi. Brooke opened the car door as she helped Jamie and Lily get settled into their seats as Lucas stood behind her lending a helping hand. He then opened the passenger door as she slid in.

"Mr. Scott is it true you and Mrs. Davis just found a place of your own?" he heard as he ran around the car

"Are you guys okay?" Brooke asked as Lucas settled in behind the wheel

"Yeah" they replied in unison

"That was-"

"I know buddy" replied Lucas "I know"

"So Lily what flavor are you going to get?"

"I don't know yet" she replied "Maybe strawbewy; what about you?"

"Chocolate" he exclaimed

"So who do you think-?" she asked nervously

"Who else?" he sighed as she shook her head

Just then her thoughts got the best of her…

"_So have you two chosen a date?" asked Deb at another family dinner "We haven't been to a wedding in quite some time now"_

"_I know this sounds bad, but no we haven't actually" replied Brooke "Its' just that we've been so busy lately that we haven't really had time to sit down and even talk about it."_

"_That's understandable" replied Mae as she patted Brooke's arm_

"_I'm surprised my son lasted this long; if it were me I would have suggested we elope that night of the proposal" he smirked "A beautiful woman like yourself can only wait so long; isn't that right Brooke?"_

_Lucas glared at him as Brooke felt very uncomfortable under his gaze _

"_Yeah and that's why both your marriages ended so badly son" chuckled Royal as Dan scoff led_

"_Well Dan"_

"_Call me Dad" he grinned as she cringed_

"_Dan" she replied as the other 5 adults snickered "Lucas and I want to take it slow, you know enjoy our engagement" she fibbed "We're still young so why rush it?"_

"_Yeah, I want to give Brooke her dream wedding" added Lucas as she rested her hand on his thigh "She deserves the best" he smiled as her heart fluttered_

"_A woman's dream wedding can never be rushed; isn't that right ladies" smiled Deb as they nodded. Karen sat there quietly not really saying anything_

"_Except if she's pregnant" smirked Dan as the Scott woman rolled their eyes _

"_Put a sock in it Danny" exclaimed Keith_

"_Don't listen to him Brooke. I think its' sweet that you guys are taking it slow and enjoying your engagement; but I honestly think that you two should at least sit down and interview a couple of wedding planners. Royal and I aren't getting any younger" she chuckled "We'd love to have more grandchildren running around"_

"_Not too soon Mae" laughed Karen as Keith threw an arm over his wife's shoulder_

_Brooke and Lucas both swallowed a lump that formed at their throats as they kept a smile plastered to their faces "Grandma" chortled Lucas. "You and Grandpa Royal aren't a day over 21"_

_They laughed_

"_You're so sweet Lucas" she said cupping his face_

"_Mae's right about the wedding planner. I would love to help out with that Brooke" said Karen. "If these two are so in love, why haven't they gotten married yet?" she asked herself_

_Lucas took her hands into his as he gently patted it reassuring her everything will be okay_

"_That sounds great, thanks Karen" she smiled as Karen nodded_

"_Yeah maybe you should invite your parents Brooke. We'd love to meet them" grin Dan_

"_Yeah we should do a family get together; we're practically family now" smiled Keith_

_Lucas couldn't help notice Brooke squirm in her seat at the topic of her parents_

"_They're big travelers who don't keep in touch" she explained "I'll see what I can do" she lied as everyone nodded "Truth is; she can care less if Richard or Victoria knew or not. 24 years of her life without them; who needs them now? She doesn't"_

"_We'll we all look forward to that Brooke"_

"_What the hell is his deal with her parents?" she wondered_

"Brooke.. Brooke" he said again as he placed his hand on her knee pulling her back into reality

"What's wrong?" he asked as she got silent

"Its' nothing" she answered smiling as she brushed it off "So uhm who's ready for ice cream huh?" exclaimed Brooke changing the subject

"OoH oOh we are" cheered the kids

"Alright then lets' go get some; shall we"

"YES!" they shouted as the adults' chuckle

"And then we get to go shopping" squealed Brooke as Lily joined in causing Lucas to laugh as Jamie groaned

"I'll tell you what buddy" said Brooke as she twisted around in her seat "If you try to have some fun today, Uncle Lucas and I will take you guys to that really cool arcade you've been talking about so much"

Their eyes lit up "Really Aunt Brooke?"

"Uh huh" she replied smiling at them and then over at Lucas

"Hey I don't want to go shopping either" pouted Lucas as he glanced over at her "What do I get if I'm good?" he smirked

"Broody you have no excuses nor do you get any prizes" she laughed as he frowned "Its' furniture for my"

"Ours" he coughed

"Ours" she laughed "Our" new place. I mean if you want to really walk into Barbie and Ken's house-"

"Ugh! Pretty girl, you're so not playing fair"

"I thought you'd see it my way" she said giggling

"You weren't serious about getting all pink where you?" he asked in more of a serious tone

She just shook her her eyebrows at him as he laughed

...

"Haley J Scott"

"Skillz" she laughed as she gave him a hug "Nathan will be right down"

"So where's Jluke?" he asked looking around

"He's with Brooke, Lucas and Lily"

"Brucas huh?" he smirked as Haley rolled her eyes at him

"Oh god, not you too" chuckled Nathan as they did their guy handshake

"What? She rubs off on you dawg" Haley and Nathan broke out in laughter

"They're just friends Skillz" added Haley "They took the kids out for ice cream and then their going to go furniture shopping"

"_Friends_? Is that what you call it these days? Wake up Hales; you see the way our boy looks at the fine Ms. Davis. There's something obviously there"

She knew he was right "Go play your basketball; I got to get back to work" she replied heading towards the door

"Where's Jagelski?" asked Nathan

"He's going to meet us at the river court with Mouth, Fergie and Junk"

Nathan nodded

"So where's Brucas's new place?"

"Actually its' Brooke's place and its' 2 blocks down from us"

"They didn't get it together?" Skillz asked shocked

"No" he replied

"Why?"

"They realized that it would be best if they didn't because it would complicate things in the long run and (2) Luke's here only part time

"That's true" he replied

"Are we going to play are you two going to gossip like a bunch of girls?" shouted Fergie as the other 4 stood on the court chuckling

...

"What?" exclaimed Brooke fumed

"I'm sorry Maim, but it looks like we just sold that set" he explained walking towards it

"What do you mean you just sold that set?" she asked livid following him "I was just here 20minutes ago and what's his name Mark" she said snapping her fingers once she remembered "put them on hold for me. So there's no way it could be sold; especially when he specifically told me that your store policy in deed hold items for 30mins! So technically that means I have 10minutes to spare" she rambled "Where is he? Ask him!" she barked crossing her arms at her chest

"Unfortunately Mark's gone for the day" he replied "I asked around and no one seemed to remember him mentioning it"

"That's absurd" she yelled as eyes wondered towards her.

"Like I said, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding but there's nothing I can do except wait for the new shipment and we'll deliver it right away"

"Next shipment?! When is that going to be?" she asked

"Next week"

"Next Week?!" she roared "I need it tomorrow if anything no later than this week"

"Guys, I'll be right back; don't move okay?" he instructed as Lucas made his way over towards Brooke

"I can show you another set" he said calmly

"Look, David" she said looking at his name tag "I don't want to see another set or any other sets" she lashed out "I specifically had 2 living room sets picked out-"

"What's going on Brooke?" asked Lucas

"They sold the living room sets" she explained steamed not taking her eyes off David

"What?! I thought you put it on hold?" he asked confused turning her to look at him

"I did but that incompetent-" she sneered glaring at the salesman to the right of her

"Uh excuse us" Lucas said politely as he pulled her away from the salesman before she tore him to pieces

"Moron Mark sold it Luke!"

He winced "I'm sorry Brooke. I know how much you liked those sets. Can't they get another one shipped?"

"Yeah but not for another couple of weeks and that's way too long for my liking"

"Brooke" he said putting his hands on her shoulders "They still have to add a few more finishing touches to the house anyways before we move in, so before you know it the furniture will be here.

"That's not the point Luke. If his employee was doing his job correctly we wouldn't have had this problem and besides who says we can't move in yet?" she replied still glaring at David as he walked around adjusting items

"God she's so cute when she's upset" he thought to himself as he chuckled

"This is so not funny Lucas Scott!" she exclaimed rolling her eyes

"I know its' not" he smiled "Why don't we find something else then?"

"But I don't want something else Luke. We've been to like 5 stores" she sighed "I'm tired of looking and I-I don't want to sleep on the floor until then and I really really don't want to stay at your parents with that psycho-path any longer"

"Who's the one not having fun now? Come on Auntie Brooke, cheer up" he joked as she nudged him in his side causing him to yelp. He rubbed it laughing"

"Serves you right for making fun of me Lucas Scott"

"What about Peyt and Rach? They were supposed to stay at our new place tomorrow?"

…

"You are very hard to get a hold" chuckle Dan

"Yes well I'm a busy man" he replied

"Then I won't take much more of your time" he smirked "I'll get to the point"

"That's all I ask"

"Silence

"What can I do for you Mr uh-"

"Dan Scott" he replied

"Mr. Dan Scott?"

Dan couldn't help but grin mischievously

…

Lucas thought about it "I got it" he said snapping his fingers as she kinked her eyebrow

"They can either stay at my parents in my old room while we stay at our new place on blow up beds or you can check into a nice hotel with them and I'll stay at my parents"

"And give that psychopathic whore another chance to jump into bed with you?" she chuckled "I think not" she blurted out without realizing she sounded majorly jealous which he thought was extremely sexy

"You know what I mean" she said trying to play it off as he smiled "Besides" she said turning towards the kids who were sitting there bored "they had enough; we've had enough for one day_; damn that Mark kid_. _Why the hell is he even working here; he's like 12_" she cursed under her breath as he laughed shaking his head. "They" she said motioning towards Jamie and Lily "have been amazing like promised so we're going to take stick to our end of the bargain

"Sounds like a plan; how about dinner after the arcade?"

"Sounds good" she smiled as she called the kids over

"Okay why don't you show us something else David" Lucas said as he read his name tag

"Perfect how about this one?"

"Not my style" she replied as Lucas couldn't help but laugh. He put his arm around her shoulder as they followed David

"How about this one" asked David

"Not his style" Lucas chuckled

"Okay, how about this one"

"What do you think kids?" she asked

"Its' ugwly"

"Do you really want your guest to sit on something that's the color of poop Aunt Brooke? Uncle Lucas?" he asked looking up at them

"Jamie" gasped Brooke as the four of them broke out into laughter. David of course didn't think it was funny at all.

"He's right you know" added Lucas as Brooke nodded "I don't see anything I like so I'm ready to go"

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can show you or do for you?"

"Show no; do yes" she smiled wickedly

"Oh no Brooke; what are you thinking?" asked Lucas

"Nothing bad broody, promise" she smiled "You David, store manager can call and tell whoever you sold it too you made a mistake and that someone else already purchased it before hand"

"Brooke" said Lucas not all surprised

"I don't know" said David walking over to the cash register with them in tow "She already paid for it" he said going through the paperwork

"I'll give you a $2000 more on top of it"

"Brooke" said Lucas now flabbergasted

"That's what she gave me" he replied

"Okay I'll give $5000 and that's my final offer"

"BROOKE!" he exclaimed "Excuse us" they stepped away "Are you insane? $5000?!"

"Come on Luke you liked it too; besides money's not a problem to us" she replied.

He knew she was right "But $5000 Brooke. We can find something just as similar and even better somewhere else" he had to try even though he knew he was fighting a losing battle when it came to what Brooke wants; Brooke gets

Silence

"Please Luke"

"Okay fine crazy girl" he laughed as she squealed "You're the best" she exclaimed

"So $5000; what do you say David?"

Silence

"Okay deal" he said grabbing the phone and dealing the number

"Ugp!" she exclaimed holding up her hand "NO DEAL" she roared 2minute later as she walked towards Luke and the kids

"Brooke?"

"What do you mean no deal?" asked David utterly lost as he hung up

"I don't want it; forget I even said anything. Come on guys lets get you guys to the arcade"

"Okay how about $3500 then?" yelled David

"Forget it! I'll just order it online from MACYS', that way they won't sell things I put on hold" she snapped as David watched them leave shocked

...

"Hi guys"

Everyone just nodded and smiled as she walked over and sat next to Haley

"Lindsey; what are you doing here?" she asked surprised

"Just taking a walk" she replied as Haley nodded "Its' been awhile since we've last talked; like really talked Hales. We were friends way longer than you and Brooke"

Silence

"So uhm, where's Jamie?"

"He's with Lucas, Brooke and Lily" she replied

"Oh"

Silence

Haley sighed "Why did you do it? I mean Lucas's bed; the bed he shares with Brooke his fiancée by the way?!" she exclaimed

Silence

"Please don't start. I already got the lecture from Karen this morning" she said looking down to the ground

"Well you wanted to talk; so lets talk. Did you not think you were going to get caught?"

"I don't know" she replied "But I can tell you that I-I don't regret it one bit if that's what you're wondering"

Haley chuckled in disbelief "Unbelievable"

"I love him Hales, with all my heart"

"You call that _love_- Lindsey? _Boy do you have problems_" she whispered under her breath as she turned towards the guy's game

"I made a mistake Haley and I wish I could take it back but I can't. I was lonely and Lucas was always gone"

"So I'm lonely and Nathan's always gone; you don't see me jumping into bed with someone else" she exclaimed "So don't give me any of that crap"

"But you have Jamie" she replied not making eye contact with her

"I missed him; I just wanted to feel his body next to me; protect me-make me feel safe again"

"You lost that right Lindsey once you jumped into bed with Keller. Its' time you moved on Lindsey"

"Move on?" she exclaimed like it was the craziest thing she's ever heard "NO! I will not move on! I love Lucas and he loves me. I know he does! I made a mistake and I would have thought you of all people Haley would understand" she roared

"Me understand Lindsey? Really? Me? Luke's my best friend and you hurt him. I take it Karen doesn't know does she?"

Silence

"No. I'm surprised he never told her especially when they talk about everything"

"Well you're very lucky Lindsey. I'd hate to lose Karen's respect"

"Do you know when Luke's dropping Jamie off?"

"Why?" she asked curiously

"Because I need to talk to him about something important" she smiled

"No, I don't" lied Haley. She knew

...

"You guys ready to dodge those stinking reporters once again?" asked Lucas

"We're ready" exclaimed the kids as Brooke zipped up their jackets

"Okay on 3; 1, 2, 3- run guys" shouted Lucas as they all sprinted to the car that was parked out right in front.

"Mrs. Davis is it true you and Mr. Scott didn't get the furniture you wanted?"

"Mr. Scott, are you and Mrs. Davis practicing to be parents yourselves?"

Brooke rolled her eyes as Lucas chuckled in disbelief

"Okay guys; up you go. You got it JimiJam? Lils?" asked Brooke as they both nodded

"You good?" asked Lucas as he hovered over Brooke

"Yeah we're good" she smiled as he opened the door for her

"Mrs. Davis is it true your grand opening is this Friday?"

"Thank you so much Aunt Brooke/Uncle Lucas" exclaimed Jamie excitedly as they drove off

"You're welcome handsome" she smiled

"I'm glad you hand fun buddy" "Did you have fun Lils?"

"I did Luwkie. Aunt Broowkie and I got the highest score on that dancing machiwne game"

"You did?" he asked as Brooke smiled

"Hello Cheerleader" she laughed as she pointed to herself

"Oh yeah, well Uncle Lucas and I totally kick" he paused as the adults looked at him "uhn at shooting baskets. We got the highest score too huh Uncle Luke"

Brooke and Lucas laughed "Yeah we did buddy"

"We got the coolest toys; and that race track was so cool"

"The bumpwer bowats was awesome. Aunt Broowkie you gots so wet"

"Yeah that was because Uncle Lucas over here cheated"

"How did I cheat?" he exclaimed laughing

"You sprayed us when ours was broken; not to mention we called a truce MR!"

"Yeah that was funny" laughed Jamie

"Funny huh?" asked Brooke as she twisted around and tickled his feet

"Aunt Broowkie; do it again" exclaimed Lily as they all laughed

"No, No stop" yelled Jamie in between laughs

"Well you got us right back when you wouldn't let us leave until we switched boats" chuckle Lucas

"You deserved it Broody" she smirked "But hiding behind your godson so you wouldn't get wet; can I say L-A-M-E"

"You did the exact same thing to Lily" he grinned as she giggled

"I'm sorry you didn't get your furniture Aunt Brooke" said Jamie as he played with his action figure

Just then her mind once again got the best of her

"_Okay I'll give $5000 and that's my final offer"_

"_BROOKE!" he exclaimed "Excuse us" they stepped away "Are you insane? $5000?!"_

"_Come on Luke you liked it too; besides money's not a problem to us" she replied._

_He knew she was right "But $5000 Brooke. We can find something just as similar and even better somewhere else" he had to try even though he knew he was fighting a losing battle when it came to what Brooke wants; Brooke gets_

_Silence_

"_Please Luke"_

"_Okay fine crazy girl" he laughed as she squealed "You're the best" she exclaimed _

"_So $5000; what do you say David?"_

_Silence_

"_Ugp!" she exclaimed holding up her hand "NO DEAL" she roared 2minute later as she walked towards Luke and the kids_

"_Brooke?"_

"_What do you mean no deal?" asked David utterly lost as he hung up_

"_I don't want it; forget I even said anything. Come on guys lets get you guys to the arcade"_

"_Okay how about $3500 then?" yelled David_

"_Forget it! I'll just order it online from MACYS', that way they won't sell things I put on hold" she snapped as David watched them leave shocked _

"Brooke," said Lucas as he placed his hand on her thigh "You going to tell me what got you so worked up?"

Just then she realized they were at the house as Haley and Nathan came in view. They were outside laughing at something Keith said as Brooke's eyes locked with a certain blonde.

"I'm going to kill her" she roared quietly, loud enough that Lucas heard her.

He looked over at Haley and Nathan worried as they caught on to his expression

As the car came to a halt, Brooke jumped out

"Hey tigger"

"Lindsey!" barked Brooke as the blonde walked around the house ignoring the fuming brunette

Haley, Nathan, Keith and Lucas all looked at one another confused

"Lindsey!" she shouted again as the blonde turned around with a smirk on her face

"You Bitch!" exclaimed Brooke

"Surprise" she smiled shaking her eyebrows "Obviously those jackasses don't know what Hipaa regulations are"

"Aaargh!" Just then Brooke lunged at her as the girls rolled around on the ground

"I got them" said Keith "Go find out what's wrong" he motioned as Lucas nodded walking off with Naley in tow

"Get off me you bitch" shouted Lindsey

"Ugh! I can't believe you'd stoop that low"

"Ow" yelled Lindsey as she held her eye

"You're psychotic Lindsey"

A few punches were thrown but mostly scratching and clawing

"Brooke" yelled Lucas as he pulled her off of Lindsey as Nathan grabbed Lindsey

"What is going on?" shouted Haley as she stood in the middle

"Why don't you ask that man stealing whore Lindsey" shouted Lindsey

Brooke gasped "Let me go Lucas; I'm going to teach her a lesson once and for all; I've had enough of her crap"

"OoOh I'm scared" she taunted "Let me go Nathan"

"Brooke what is going on?" asked Lucas confused

"She"

"BROOKE; LINDSEY-KITCHEN NOW!" shouted Karen livid

"Look what you did Brooke; so childish" sneered Lindsey as Brooke once again charged at her as Lucas grabbed her by the waist. "Pretty girl, you need to calm down. What's got you so worked up?" he asked

"BROOKE NOW!"

Brooke shook her head in disbelief. "_What the hell did I get myself into_"

"SIT!" roared Karen as she pointed to the chairs

Lucas, Nathan and Haley walked in as they listened intently

"Fighting?! You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Where's Lily and Jamie?" she asked

"With Keith; they didn't see anything ma"

"Thank god! What on earth has gotten into you two? I will not tolerate this behavior in my house! Now someone tell me the hell is going on?"

"Oh boy" they pissed off Karen" Haley said out loud in her head

"Dude Brooke could have taken her" chuckle Nathan as Haley smacked him upside the head

"What the heck got into Brooke?" wondered Lucas "He's never seen her so outraged

"Lindsey"

"Of course" scoffled Brooke as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes

Karen walked over and handed Lindsey a bag of peas for her forming black eye. She noticed Brooke just had a few cuts; ice wasn't needed

"I didn't do anything wrong; I was walking and Brooke just charged at me"

"Stick to your daytime job Lindsey; you're a horrible actress"

"Care to elaborate Brooke?"

"What's the point Karen, its' not like you're going to believe anything I'm going to say anyways" she replied as tears formed in her eyes "I'm not going to cry" she chanted as she took a deep breath. "I mean the last time something big happened you kicked me out when Lindsey was the problem"

"Brooke I didn't kick you out" sighed Karen "I was trying to do what's best for you and Lucas. Lindsey has no family here"

"But she has money to stay in a hotel just like any normal ex girlfriend would Karen."

Lucas stayed quiet. He told her it was a bad idea and he was right

"Brooke"

"I know it sounds selfish Karen but honestly how would you feel if you were in my shoes?"

"I'm sorry but Brooke's right Karen" added Haley as Lindsey was taken back

"How am I supposed to be given a chance to get to know you Karen if Lindsey's always around hovering over you all the time like you're her mother in law possession? I mean I hear how incredible you are from them" she pointed to Luke and Naley but what about me; when do I get my turn to experience that?" she sighed "I know you don't like me or trust me which I don't blame you but I want you to take a chance on me and get to know me. Give me the benefit of the doubt and not go off of what Lindsey, Haley, Nathan, the guys, the kids or even from what Lucas thinks. I just want you to personally get to know me yourself Karen"

Silence

Karen sighed as she knew it was the truth. She never took the time to want to get to know Brooke and not because she didn't want too; but because of the fact that she knows how much her son loves this dazzling brunette woman sitting right in front of her

Lucas stood there in awe as he watched Brooke speak her mind

"I'm sorry for the disappointment this evening Karen" she said as they finally locked eyes for the first time every since Brooke moved in "but Lindsey once again crossed the line and I lost control. It's no excuse I know but I had to wipe that smirk off her face."

"And you did" chuckle Nathan as Haley nudged him in his side

"I'm done playing these stupid mind games with you Lindsey" said Brooke as she got up. "I'm sorry that you're having problems accepting that Lucas moved on but once my house is all situated and my new furniture is delivered and set up I'm leaving this house with or without Lucas; its' up to him. Its' all yours Lindsey; you win; I'm moving out"

"Brooke" said Lucas

Lindsey rolled her eyes "That's the way its' always going to be" she yelled in her head as a smile formed at her face

"What did she do Pretty girl?" he asked as he grasps her wrist before she left the room

"We lost our furniture today too her Luke?" she replied "She went through all that trouble just so she'd have what we picked out even though she doesn't have anywhere to put it"

"WHAT?!" he roared flabbergasted as Karen, Nathan and Haley were beyond shocked

"Lindsey you didn't" exclaimed Haley baffled "T-That's just-"

"Crazy" shouted Nathan

"If you'll excuse me I'm tired. I had a long day so I'm just gonna go get cleaned up and then head to bed"

"Brooke" he said as he walked over to her "I'm sorry about the furniture but I promise you we'll find something you love even more. Why don't you pack your bag; we're gonna go stay the night at our new place" he smiled as he cupped her cheeks

"Luke, we don't have too tonight; we don't even have furniture yet" she tried to protest

"I have a very very comfortable air matress with our name written all over it pretty girl" he chuckled as he caressed her cheek

"Okay Broody" she smiled as he brushed his lips against hers taking them all by surprise

Nathan and Haley looked at one another "Skillz is so right; somethings obviously there" he silently chortled as Lindsey turned away

Karen kept her eyes on Brooke not saying a word as she disappeared down the hall

Brooke closed the door behind her as her fingers gently caressed her lips as she could still feel the tingly sensation from the warmths of Lucas's lips against hers moments ago. She sat on the bed replaying all that happened just as she heard a knock coming from the side of the house door as her mouth dropped open and eyes opened wide

lReview For Me Yeah … Just Click the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry**/C**ha**p**te**r" Button and let me know what you all think … :0) - Phearywinkle!


	8. Is It Stress Or Something More

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' Ro**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**CK! THANK YOU So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! l**L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**AN2**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Story "**We Belong Together**"- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to Especially Thank: **

IamCaroline, rosseyanna, mdiggory, Jill Cohen, pink5288, Brucasfan23, jbr12476, toddntan, BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton, Long Live BRUCAS, Jade St. Jms, mcdreamyslover, brulian equals forbidden love, plasticlittlespastic, mickeygirl101, sophiannabella, brucas224, ga-4-ever, Janelle 1002

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy :0)

…

"I'll be back Hales, I'm going to go help Luke look for that blow up bed" she nodded

"Don't give me that look Haley" said the blonde as Karen finally looked up

"What look; there's no look. I mean why should there be a look when you didn't do anything wrong right?"

Silence

"Right; I didn't do anything wrong"

"Then explain to me Lindsey what Brooke meant when she told Luke that they lost their sets to you"

"I don't know" she replied not making eye contact "You know how Brooke gets; she over reacts to every little thing" Haley rolled her eyes

"She only over reacts when she needs too and I'd say jumping into Luke's bed is a pretty good thing to over react too" Lindsey rolled her eyes

"I have no idea what Brooke's talking about"

"So you're saying that you didn't buy furniture today?" she asked crossing her arms at her chest

Silence

"I did but it's not what Brooke thinks. I haven't even seen them all day"

"But the same exact store Lindsey; the same exact sets? That's too much of a coincidence don't you think?"

"I don't know how else to say it Haley, but I had no idea that they were her sets" she smirked playing it cool "I received a call and they told me my apartment will be ready by Friday so I decided why not shop now"

Haley wasn't buying it "You're lying" she roared "Why did she attack you then? You must have said something to taunt her"

"_Lindsey!" she shouted again as the blonde turned around with a smirk on her face_

"_You Bitch!" exclaimed Brooke_

"_Surprise" she smiled shaking her eyebrows "Obviously those jackasses don't know what Hipaa regulations is"_

"_Aaargh!" Just then Brooke lunged at her as the girls rolled around on the ground_

"_Get off me you bitch" shouted Lindsey_

"_Ugh! I can't believe you'd stoop that low"_

_A few punches were thrown but mostly scratching and clawing_

"_Brooke" yelled Lucas as he pulled her off of Lindsey as Nathan grabbed Lindsey_

"_What is going on?" shouted Haley as she stood in the middle_

"_Why don't you ask that man stealing whore Lindsey" shouted Lindsey_

_Brooke gasped "Let me go Lucas; I'm going to teach her a lesson once and for all; I've had enough of her crap"_

"_OoOh I'm scared" she taunted "Let me go Nathan"_

_"BROOKE; LINDSEY-KITCHEN NOW!"_

"Lindsey?" said Karen

"I didn't say anything; she just snapped. "Haley if you have forgotten, which clearly you have-they're in the publics eye; paparazzi's everywhere not to mention Tree Hill is a small town with limited furniture stores"

"It's all a misunderstanding; I think you and Brooke should sit down and talk about it rationally"

"That's fine but I expect an apology from her. She had no right in attacking me"

…

"Okay are you just going to stand there or are you going to hug us slut?" They squealed in excitement

"What are you guys doing here? I wasn't expecting you guys till tomorrow afternoon"

"Well a little birdie told us that we're suppose to kick the ass of a ex blonde skank who's giving our Brookie trouble" she chuckled as she shook her head not surprised

"Nathan" They nodded

"Yeah, he texted Jake what happened and here we are"

"Remind me to thank them later" she smiled. She's loved how in the past couple of weeks from staying in Tree hill, she's gotten really close to Naley, Jamie, Lily, Keith, Deb, and Lucas's grandparents. She's decided to stay away from Dan and hopefully get to know Karen but she can kiss that good bye as of now. "Where's Jake?"

"He dropped us off and had something important to take care of" replied Peyton

"So you and Jagelski"

"Just friends"

"With benefits" smirked Rachel as Brooke's eyes opened wide

"!" shrieked Brooke excitedly

"We're taking it slow" she smiled

"Slow's good" winked the brunette "But fast is better" she said bumping sides with her as they laughed

"Going somewhere ?" asked the curly blonde as she sat down next to the opened half packed suitcase

"Yeah my place" she replied "The psychopathic ex girlfriend and I can't live under the same roof anymore. If I don't leave I think I'll strangle her with my bare hands"

"So whore, where's lover boy?"

"Last time I checked, Lucas was in the kitchen"

"Nice room he's got" said Peyton as she and Rachel did some of their own exploring "He's got good taste in music" she said going through Lucas's Ipod library

"I knew you'd say that; you two are so alike its' scary. He's my brooding blonde here while you're mine in NY Peyt" they laughed

"He's got good taste in boxers too" smirked Rachel as she picked up a pair Brooke just placed in the suitcase

"Rach!" exclaimed Brooke snatching them away from her best friend's hand as she stuffed it underneath his packed clothes

They broke out into fits of giggles

"I know what you're both thinking so stop. It's not like that"

"What? I think it's cute you guys are playing house" grinned Peyton

"For the last time, Lucas and I are not playing house; okay yeah we're sharing the same room" she whispered "But-"

"Yeah in his mother's house" smirked Rachel as Brooke rolled her eyes at her friends

"We had to make it believable! We have a freaking year left if anything and he's not my lover boy. We're just friends. I wanted to stay at the hotel; but Keith and Karen insisted we stay here"

"You know she wanted to keep an eye on you"

"Yeah cuz I'm going to go wild and crazy in a small quiet town like Tree Hill"

"Hey you know what they say about small towns; news travel super fast so watch your back BDavis"

"Whatever; we're just friends?"

"Friends; right; that's why you're touching his delicates" smirked Rachel as she grabbed another pair and swung it around as they giggled

"I hate you guys" sneer Brooke as she added a few more of Lucas's clothes and snapped shut the suitcase. "Luke has been super sweet and so helpful that I just thought I'd help him pack a few things; that's it."

"Uh huh" they replied in unison

"Do you guys have laundry night?" asked Peyton as she and Rachel broke out into laughter

"Ugh! Think what you want, but Lucas and I are just friends"

"Please tell me you left all your granny panties back in NY" she asked as she went through a few drawers pulling out one of Brooke's black lace undies

"Shut up Rach" she shouted throwing a pair of clean socks at her red head annoying best friend

"They weren't granny panties; more like comfort panties for my time of the month friend. Thanks to you I don't have anymore"

"What did you do Rach?"

"I cut holes in them" she laughed

"And-"

"And I stuffed Brookie's suitcases with thongs, low rises, v-strings, bikinis, boy shorts and hipsters not to mention sexy lingerer"

"Yes and do you know how embarrassing it was when I came across them while unpacking in front of Luke?"

"Oh you're bad Rach" chuckle Peyton covering her mouth as Brooke glared at the two

"Whatever slut; you know Lucas loved it; he probably had a heart attack when he saw them"

"So you want to tell us what the hell happened BDavis?" asked Peyton as she changed the subject

"Well PL totally lost her freaking mind and bribed the incompetent sales rep to sell her the two sets I had put on hold"

"Shut up?!" exclaimed the curly blonde

"I know right?"

"Tell me you kicked her ass?"

"You bet I kicked her ass" smirk Brooke "You should see her left eye"

"Good girl" they replied in unison as the trio broke out into laughter

"How did Karen handle it?"

"Ugh god do you even have to ask Rach"

"That bad huh?" asked Peyton

"Yeah, she was-"

"Beyond disappointed"

"Uh huh- majorly"

"Blamed you and not the skank?"

"Well she didn't blame me per say; but you can tell by the look in her eyes she did"

"Dude Karen hasn't even given you a chance yet. The skank's got her wrapped around her little finger."

Brooke sighed "I know, that's exactly what I said"

"Okay BDavis, as much as we want to catch up-"

"We're starving; what's good in this town?" Brooke smiled

"I know of a place I think you'll both like" she replied as she grabbed her suitcase and stuck it by Peyton's and Rachel's outside by the door. "First let me say bye to Karen"

"Lead the way; we're dying to meet the infamous Karen Roe-Scott"

...

"Where is it; I know it's up here somewhere" he said as he pulled and pushed boxes back and forth on the shelf

"I don't know but we've been looking for the past 30minutes. If it was here like you said, we would have found it by now" moaned Nathan "Dude, I have two at home you can borrow"

"Thanks; but mine's a lot comfier so just keep looking"

"Comfier; so does that mean you're going to be sharing it with Brooke?" he asked as Lucas rolled his eyes "I mean you've been sharing a bed with her for the past few weeks and all-"

"Nate, Brooke and I are just friends"

"Right, uh huh. You want to tell me what that kiss was all about? Friends don't kiss like that"

"Yeah but friends" he said using air quotations "who are pretending in front of family has too" he whispered as he looked around to make sure the coast was clear

"Just admit you enjoying making out with Brooke" chuckled Nathan

"Shut up man"

"I see the way you look at her bro; it's not in a friend's kind of way if you get my drift"

"Uh huh found it! I knew it was back here!" Nathan rolled his eyes "And for the last time Nate, its' all for the public's eye; you know are arrangement" he sighed wishing that wasn't the case

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Luke" chuckled Nathan "I'm just saying if Brooke's-"

"Brooke's what?" asked Haley as the boys turned to her voice

"Hey you guys are here" exclaimed Nathan surprised to see Rachel and Peyton "Look Luke, the girls are all here"

"Would you look at that" he smirked as the four eyed them curiously. They said their hellos as they hugged one another "I thought we weren't going to see you guys until tomorrow" he said shocked as well

"Nathan told Jake and Jake texted Peyton" explained Brooke as Lucas nodded

"So you were saying; Brooke's what?" asked the red head

"Oh I was just telling Luke that we shouldn't have stopped Brooke from kicking Lindsey's ass" They all broke out into laughter

"Yeah too bad we missed it" laughed Peyton

"Thanks for telling Jake Nathan" said Brooke as she walked over and hugged him

"My pleasure; let me tell you though, you've got a great right hook Brookie" she laughed

"So Broody any luck on" he held it up as she squealed excitedly "So that means"

"Yes" he nodded

"You're the best" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waste. They stood like that for a few minutes forgetting that their friends where there watching them with raised eye brows

"Uh hum" Nathan cleared his throat as the pair broke apart

"What?" she asked innocently

"Nothing" they replied in unison

"You guys try sleeping on the floor"

"Uh huh" laughed Rachel as Brooke rolled her eyes

"I take it you guys are off somewhere?" chuckle Lucas

"You got that right Broody. I'm taking them over to your mom's café for dinner"

"Are you hungry again" he joked as she playfully hit him

"Hey; well now that you mentioned it I am" she smirked as he chuckled "You guys want to come? Tutormom's coming"

"No you guys can go; we'll meet you at the other house" she nodded

"Okay well I already said bye to your mom"

"You did?" he asked surprised recalling what happened earlier with his mom somewhat siding with Lindsey"

"Yeah I'm not going to be rude" he smiled nodding "I also already said bye to Keith and the kids and our suitcase is next to Rach's and Peyt's by the back door.

"_Ours_" whispered Nathan as Haley nudged him

"You can drop theirs off at Naley's cuz Rachel refuses to sleep on the air mattress and since I don't want to impose anymore on Naley for taking in my so called friends" she laughed "they're staying there until we get furniture at our place; so it looks like it's going to be just us Broody" he smiled ear to ear that sure wasn't missed by their group of friends "I packed a few things for you so you don't have to worry about it"

"Thank you" he replied as she smiled

"Oh and Broody if you can stop by and get me; us some-"

"Ice cream" he said finishing her sentence as she beamed "I'll see you in a little bit; have fun" she nodded

Nathan turned to his brother

"Shut up"

"I didn't say a thing man" he smirked as he went to get his son

…

The next few days were stressful as cheerie- nice, sweet-happy Brooke turned into controlling, vicious McBitchy Brooke

"Okay what's going on Brooke?"

Silence

"What do you mean?" she asked not making eye contact with her friends "I mean other than us working; nothing much really"

"You really want us to break it down for you?"

Silence

"I don't know what you guys are talking about" she exclaimed fixing the clothing racks

"Okay well let see" started Rachel "You've been really moody"

"Emotion wreck is more like it" added Peyton as Rachel nodded

"You've been eating non stop"

"You've been complaining of headaches and back ache BDavis"

"You've been throwing up all times of the day" Brooke turned her head slightly over her shoulder as she continued to listen

"I mean we know you're stressed out and everything since the grand opening is the day after tomorrow but it has to be more than that" added Peyton "We've done this lots of times and you've never acted _this_ way"

"And we know you're not starving yourself since we've seen the gross stuff you've been eating. I'm not going to lie to you Davis, but it looks like you've put on some weight

"I have?" she exclaimed examining herself "I have not" she replied "I'm still the same size; so what if I've eaten a little more comfort food than usual. I'm just stressed- god what are you the two bitchy weight police" she lashed out bitterly

"See mood swing" shouted Peyton as she called her out on it. Brooke rolled her eyes

"Look, just get back to work; I don't have time for this. We only have a day and half left"

"Everything's done; it's perfect Brooke for crying out loud" exclaimed Rachel irritated. "Now tell us what the hells going on; what's making you so sick?"

"Don't lie to us either BDavis"

She stayed quiet as tears welded up in her eyes "I'm late" she whispered loud enough for them to hear not daring to make eye contact

Silence

"I-I'm sorry but I just thought you said-"

"I'm late; I'm freaking flipping late guys" she yelled as she threw her hands over her face as tears streamed down her cheeks

_Speechless_ That's what they were. "L-Late as in running _late_ behind schedule or late as in late_ late_?"

"_Late_ as in Late _Late_, friend of the month _late_"

Silence

"Uh H-How long?" asked Peyton

"A little over a month and half; I thought it was just the stress with the store, psycho Lindsey, everything with Lucas and the paparazzi's"

"Well what did the test say?"

"Uh-"

"You haven't taken one have you?"

"No!" she exclaimed "W-Why would I take a test? I-I'm not pregnant; I can't be pregnant guys" she said pacing back and forth. "No, no, no; I'm thinking crazy thoughts. I'm not pregnant! I'm just stressed and my body is sensing it"

", here sit down" said Peyton as she handed the brunette a water bottle "Take a deep breath"

She nodded

"Have you and Luke you know" Brooke's eyes opened wide

"No, no not since that drunken night in NY" she replied almost choking on her water to the curly blonde's question

"So you and Luke never even when you lived at his parent's house? I mean sharing a room not to mention a bed with a hot blonde-"

"Oh god Rach; ewww his parents are right down the hall Rach, not to mention Lily- we've never even-"

"Nothing at all?" pouted the red head

"Rach!" exclaimed Brooke and Peyton as the red head rolled her eyes

"Okay fine I mean we've kissed and made out but nothing else"

"See I knew there was some type of action going on there between you two. So you both never got drunk once again and accidentally-" Brooke rolled her eyes

"Rach this isn't a time for jokes; I'm freaking out here"

"Too bad; like I said friends with benefit's the way to go. I mean you two are practically engaged" she smirked using air quotation as Brooke threw a pencil at her friend "Hey! I'm just saying there's this sexual tension-vibe thingy going on between the two of you; we can all see it"

"Ugh! You're such a whore; shut up I hate you!"

"Didn't you guys use protection BDavis?"

Brooke thought about it

**FLASH BACK -WARNING - RATED M FOR MATURITY**

Brooke stayed quiet as she thought about it as her mind got the best of her _Brooke managed to pull herself on top of Lucas as she gave him a seductive smile now straddling him. She pressed her hands against his chest as she started kissing him. His lips were firm and hot against hers as he ran his hands in her hair. She took his bottom lip into her mouth, as their tongues wrestled against one another. His lips found her neck once again as she slighted tilted her head giving him access. "Pretty girl" she heard once again as it sent chills down her spine "I want to be in you, feel you" he whispered in her ear as she moaned clenching down onto his shoulders. She's never heard anything as sexy as that as she nodded. He wrapped his hands around her waist, as she lifted her hip up so she could position herself at the tip of his erection. She managed to sink down so she could fully take him as it sent electricity racing all along her nerves. "Oh god Lucas" she cried as she moved back up, this time further than before as Lucas's hands tightened around her sending her through another wave of climax. She moved her hips a few more times, as she took as much of him in as she could as her body vibrated with pleasure._

"_Lucas, I need you" she panted as a smiled plastered against his lips. She then lifted her body as she came right back down. She was in heaven but feeling weak, as he then slid out of her just to fill her in again. She was dying with pleasure as he lifted her over and over again while his strong hips worked beneath her. They soon found a rhythm as she heard his breathing increase as he let out a cry of ecstasy. A smile formed at his lips as he slid in and out of her again. Her hands then gripped his shoulder to stay balance as he took all her strength out of her. She leaned forward thinking that her body was going to shatter, but instead she felt his manhood press against something miraculous inside of her. "Oh Pretty girl" he yelled as she felt a sensation expand throughout her body where his erection filed her. She then heard him moan with pleasure as she felt him pulsate, stretching inside her as he came. She then toppled down on top of him as he wrapped his arms protectively around her stroking her back, still feeling the orgasms and internal spasms that still lingered. "Oh my god Luke" she moaned _

"Brooke?"

"Oh god" she gasp "W-We were so drunk that night that w-we, h-he didn't"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded "Yeah, I remember thinking that I've never ever felt so close to anyone in my life as I did with him that night" she replied closing her eyes

"So it was that good huh" smirk Rachel as Brooke rolled her eyes at her

"Weren't you on the pill?"

"Yes, but I forgot to take it that morning since we were running late"

"Oh god what if I am pregnant?"

"BDavis calm down honey" said Peyton as she plopped down next to the crying brunette "We'll figure it out" she said rubbing circles along her best friends back

"Calm down? Calm down Peyton? What if I am pregnant? I'm not supposed to be pregnant; just engaged for a year than we break up; but not p-pregnant!"

"Brooke" said Peyton

"This is going to difficult things; oh my god what is Luke going to think. No, no this isn't happening"

"Brooke!" yelled Rachel as she calmed down a little

"Listen" said the red head as she walked over and sat on the other side of Brooke "You haven't even taken the test yet so stop getting all worked up. We're here for you; we promise you, you won't have to go through this alone. Maybe you are stressing; maybe you aren't but there's only one way to put your mind at ease" she nodded as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're here; I love you both" she cried as the three girls embraced in a hug

…

"Where do you want this?" shouted Skills as he and Jake brought in a sofa

"Uh you can put it right there" instructed Lucas

"Uh, uh-uh, that's not what it says here"

"What are you talking about Mouth?" asked the guys

"Brooke has plans" he replied showing them a drawing with notes "And that doesn't go there"

"No way" they exclaimed walking over towards Mouth

"Yes way" said Lucas as he was now lost in his thoughts

"_Okay I'm off Broody" she said handing him a colorful piece of paper that had drawings and notes all over it_

"_What's this?"_

"_Well since I won't be here to help instruct you and the guys on where to put the furniture today; seeing that I'll be stuck at the store all day long- I've decided I think we should do a layout"_

"_We?" he chuckled looking at what she had so far. He couldn't help but take in her luscious scent of strawberries and lavender as she turned to head for the door. _

"_Yeah there's no "I" in teamwork Broody" she winked at him as he chuckled shaking his head at her. She was too cute to be mad at_

"_Brooke it's practically done and I didn't even get a say"_

"_I know but you were so busy and I couldn't help myself. You know how I get once I put my mind to something" he nodded_

"_Do you see something you don't like?"_

"_Does it really matter?" he asked meeting her eyes_

"_Glad we're on the same page Broody boy" she smiled "The guys are waiting for a call from you, to see what time you want them to head over; so call them" he nodded "You can put the big screen anywhere you like but I was thinking"_

"_Brooke"_

"_Okay okay" she laughed "Have fun Broody and try not missing me too much" she winked. _

"Dude Davis is crazy" chuckle Nathan as it pulled Lucas back into reality

"Yeah but according to Brooke it looks better over there near the staircase"

The guys groaned

"Guys, we should stick to her plans" said Jake as he looked them over "because I don't think any of us can do anymore lifting and moving after this week."

"Yeah Jake's right, if gets upset you're on your own Luke."

"I'm with them; first the store and now the house" moaned Nathan as he threw himself down on the sofa

"Alright, alright put it over there; Nate, get up and help me with this one"

"Mouth put down that paper and grab that end table"

"I-I sir" he joked saluting Lucas as the guys laughed

Just then the door bell rang

"Got it" shouted Mouth

"Oh don't worry about us Mouth; we got it in here" joked Lucas sarcastically

"God I can't believe I don't get a say in where the furniture goes in my own house" sneered Lucas

"That's cuz you're whipped big bro" smirked Nathan as the other guys broke out in laughter

"Shut up Nate" scolded Lucas as he threw an empty soda bottle at him "To be whipped you actually have to be in a relationship. Brooke and I are just friends; nothing more"

"Hey Millie, what's going on?"

"Pizza and beer courtesy of Brooke Davis for all the thanks" she smiled holding up 2 boxes of pizzas and 2 cases of beer. I've got 2 more of each in the car"

"Oh I'll grab those" he smiled "The others are right through there"

"Thanks" she replied

"Luke don't lie to us; we're your boys dawg"

"I don't have feelings for Brooke" he exclaimed "Like I told Nathan, it's all for the public's eye" he whispered that last part knowing Mouth didn't know the arrangement

"Come on, we've seen the way you look at her or the way you guys act when you're together- not to mention when you're both in the same room. There's some type of sexual tension-vibe thingy going on"

Lucas rolled his eyes as he plopped down next to Nathan

"Hey guys; Pizza and Beer courtesy of Brooke" smiled Millie as Skillz rushed her

"Hey Millie" they replied in unison as they greeted her

"Luke is off the hook" he chuckled shaking his head "thanks baby girl" smiled Skillz as he walked into the kitchen with Jake carrying the beers

"Mouths got the rest"

"Thanks Millie" they replied in unison

"Wow it looks awesome in here; you guys totally worked hard"

"Well you know Brooke would have our heads if we didn't" replied Nathan as Lucas chuckled

"How's it going at the store?" asked Lucas

"Oh you know-"

"Stressful?"

"Oh you bet; I'm surprised Rach and Peyt haven't killed her yet" she replied as the guys chortle "We go through this with every store opening but Brooke seems more stressed and on edge this time around

"Why is that?" Lucas asked curiously as he wondered if something was wrong

"To tell you the truth, I don't know"

Silence

"Okay well I better head back to the store"

"Tell Brooke we said thanks for the pizza's and beer" shouted the guys

She nodded as her eyes locked with Mouths

"I'll walk you out Millie"

"Ohhhh our boy Mouth's got a crush" shouted Skillz once they heard the front door close

…

"How's Brooke?"

"She's good ma; stressed but good. She wanted me to tell you that she apologizes she couldn't make it again to dinner tonight"

"Another long night I take it?"

"Yeah 3rd time this week; it's coming along very nicely. We're all so proud of her." Lindsey rolled her eyes as she kept to herself

"She's eating right? I mean it's not healthy for her to skip means especially when she's on the go so much"

"She is" he replied "I usually bring her food and keep her company while she eats it or she'll get busy and forget"

"You have to baby-sit her" chuckle Lindsey under her breath as Lucas rolled his eyes at his ex girlfriend

"How's the new place?" asked Keith

"Great" he replied "With the help of the guys, we got it all furnished and set up today"

"Brooke must be thrilled you guys have beds"

"Oh you have no idea" chuckle Lucas "As comfortable as it was sleeping on the air mattress and all, we're relieved"

"That's great; so you guys ended up finding new sets?"

"Yeah, she ordered everything from Macy's and had the delivery rushed."

"So I take it Rachel and Peyton are over at your place now?" asked Karen

"Yeah, 1st night tonight. The girls are excited so"

Lucas and Lindsey didn't say a word to each other throughout the night as everyone felt the tension in the air

"So Lindsey how's your place coming along?" asked Keith as he made small talk

"All finished as well" she replied peachy "I'm going to be sad to leave Friday" she smiled as Karen gave her hand a squeeze

"Well miss Lindsey right Lily?"

"No I not miss her; she's mean"

"Lily, that's not very nice" said Karen

"Awww you're not going to miss me Lily?" pouted Lindsey

"No! You made my Aunt Broowkie leave"

Karen sighed as Lucas's mind got the best of him

_"No Aunt Broowkie you can't go. You stay here with Luwkie, daddy, mama and me"_

_Brooke looked up at the adults as she saw Lindsey in the corner of her eye. "Lils" she said as she kneeled down to the little girls level "I will always be here for you okay? We'll still play dolls and eat dinner every night like normal except when I have to work late. The only difference is that Lukey and I won't sleep here but everything else will be the same."_

_"But why?"_

_"Because we have our own house now sweetie"_

_"Can't I go with you and Luwky? Do you not love me anymore?" she asked as tears welded up in both their eyes_

_Lucas squatted down next to Brooke as he rubbed circles along Lily's back with one hand and placed the other on Brooke's lower mid back comforting the two "Lils you listen to me okay?" she nodded "I love you so much honey and that will never change. You'll always be my number one girl; but it's time Lukey and I move out on our own. This is your house with your mommy and daddy"_

_"So when you have a baby it will have a house with it's mommy and daddy like me?"_

_"That's right sweetie" she smiled_

_"And if you go with us Lils, Keith and Ma will miss you like crazy. _

_"That's right honey; we'll be so sad without you here" said Karen as Keith wrapped his arms around his wife _

_"I don't want to do that mama"_

_"We don't want you to do that either; because when you're sad- we're sad" replied Lucas _

_"You can come and sleep over anytime you want as long as it's okay with your mommy and daddy" smiled Brooke_

_"And we'll watch movies, eat ice cream and stay up all night?" she exclaimed excitedly as the adults laughed as Karen couldn't help admire the connect between the two girls_

_"Yeah honey. Except for the staying up all night; I don't think I can even do it myself" replied Brooke_

_"I'm going to miss you living here"_

_"I'm going to miss you too" she replied as Lily jumped into her arms "But Luke and I are only 10mins away"_

_"I love you Aunt Brooke"_

_"And I love you Lils" she smiled runing her hands through lily's long chocolate brown hair_

_"You know you just promised her a baby cousin right?" whispered a smirking Lucas as Brooke playfully nudged him in his side_

_"In your dreams Scott" she sniggered as Lucas shook his head laughing_

"I'm sorry Lindsey" he heard his mother say as it pulled him back into reality

"No I understand; it's okay" she replied

…

"You guys go"

"BDavis"

"No seriously go have fun. TRIC is awesome; you'll love it there. It's totally your type of atmosphere besides I'm not feeling so hot, I'm really tired and there are a few things I want to do before I turn in. I'm pretty sure there's a certain hot bartender there that may even catch our feisty redheaded best friend's eye" grin Brooke

"Hot bartender can wait; you're our first priority. You sure you don't want to take the test tonight?" asked Rachel as the girls got out of the car "Cuz we can skip TRIC and-"

"I'm sure; we'll wait till after the grand opening. You guys have had the wraths of McBitchy for the past few days; so go enjoy yourselves. We all need a break sometimes right?" They nodded "Tonight's drinks are on me so put it on the office credit card. Buy the guys drinks too; they worked hard with all the moving here at the house and at the store so they should enjoy themselves too."

"Come out with us Brookie; get your mind off of everything that's going on in your life; well help you in every way tomorrow. We won't stay too long and we; I won't drink with you" laughed Peyton as Rachel nodded

"Guys really I just want my big warm comfy bed; I'll take a rein check?"

"Okay" they nodded "We're going to get ready so if you change your mind"

"GO get dressed" she scolded as she pointed towards the stairs "Just don't go way to crazy with my credit card" chuckled Brooke.

"But we deserve it whore" winked Rachel

"Hey it looks nice in here"

"Yeah it does" she said exploring the house "they did a good job" she smiled

20mins later feeling worst Brooke got into pjs as she grabbed her sketch book before jumping into her big comfy king size bed. Her eyes wondered around the room as a smile formed at her face. She had to give it to them guys; they did a great job at following instructions. She had figured Lucas joined the rest of their friends at TRIC since he didn't call her so she decided she'd get a little more sketching done before turning in. She flipped though the pages until she came to a certain sketch that lit up her eyes in happiness. She continued to add touches to that drawing "So much for that" she said as she caught herself yawning before slowly drifting off

45minutes later Lucas rubbed sleep out of his eyes realizing he was still at his parent's house sharing a twin bed with his sister. "What; it's already 1:05am" He exclaimed as he picked up the book they were reading, kissed her on the forehead before he left the house. 10 mins later he checked his cell phone to see if he received any messages from Brooke or the guys before walking into his quiet stilled house that he now shares with her. He stuck the desert his mother had sent for her in the fridge before making his way upstairs. As he opened the bedroom door, he walked into complete darkness as a smile soon formed on his face once his eyes made out the form of a sleeping beautiful brunette under the covers. He slowly made his way over towards her as he couldn't help admire how beautiful she looked. "Brooke" he whispered "Brooke" he said once again

"Hmmm?" she replied not opening her eyes

"Hi, I'm home" he smiled as he pushed back strands of hair from her eyes. Their routine of checking in with one another continued

"Luke?

"Yeah"

"Hi" she smiled "It's freezing in here; I'm so cold-can you turn on the heater" she whined as she wrapped the big down comforter tighter around her as her eyes were too heavy to open

"What?" he whispered "It was actually pretty warm throughout the house" he thought to himself as he walked over to her. "Brooke, it's like 70 degrees; are you not feeling well?" he asked as he placed the back of his hand against her forehead then her neck as he felt her hot skin. "Brooke you're burning up" he exclaimed. He made his way downstairs into the loft as he rummaged through some unpacked boxes as he went in search for the first aid kit his mother put together for them. "Where is it?" he asked "I know it's in here somewhere" he said as he continued to shuffle through stuff "Bingo; that's ma" he said as he walked into the kitchen, grabbed 2 Tylenols and a glass of water before darting upstairs. He turned on the lights as he made his way over towards her. "Brooke" he whispered as he gently shook her "Brooke?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You have to wake up okay? I'm going to take your temperature; open your mouth for me"

"But I'm cold" she replied

"I know you are" he replied as he stuck the thermometer in her mouth. "Leave it under your tongue" she nodded as he walked over towards the closet

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" it went off a few a minute later "100.1; you have a fever alright. Here put this on" he said as he helped her up to a sitting position as he pulled his gray sweater over her head. He chuckled once he realized she never returned it back to him. "Brooke" he said once again as she opened her eyes; struggling to give him her full attention. He handed her 2 Tylenols as she popped them in her mouth pushing them down with a glass of water.

"Thank you broody" she smiled as she snuggled back under the covers

"You're welcome pretty girl" he replied as he walked towards the bathroom. He then ran a wash cloth under luke-warm water as he dubbed it gently against her forehead. "God she's beautiful" he smiled "No, no; we're just friends" he cursed under his breath "It's all an arrangement; she doesn't feel the same way" he sighed. Once he was all finished, he changed into some pjs and got into bed. Once his head hit the pillow, he felt her stir as she rolled over and snuggled up against him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her; running his hands through her soft hair as he slowly drifted off into his own slumber.

Brooke was woken up by nausea as it took over her body. She covered her mouth quickly as she untangled herself from Lucas embrace as she darted towards the bathroom voiding out the contents in her stomach. "God what is wrong with me?" she asked herself moments later as tears streamed down her face. "I-I can't be pregnant" she quietly sobbed "Its' stress; that's it"

…

"So Friday was a big hit" beamed Haley as they sat around in Brooke's living Sunday afternoon as the guys took off to the river court with Jamie "Thanks again for the beautiful dress Tigger"

"You're welcome Hales" she smiled "Nate deserved it; just like Skillz and Jake" she winked as Haley and Peyton rolled their eyes "I'm so happy that's over with"

"You, and me both sister" joked Peyton

"I still can't believe Lindsey showed up with Bevin" said Haley sighing

"Well you can't really blame Bevin" they laughed "She had no idea that they broke up and that Lindsey and I can't stand each other. I didn't care as long as she stayed far away from me like she did; so it didn't bother me at all"

"The Scotts were impressed let me tell you Tigger"

Brooke smiled with satisfaction _"_

"_We caught up with Brooke Davis, young hot designer of Bros over Clothes. Now let me ask you this, do you ever miss being young?"_

"_I am young"_

"_Yeah but acting you; you know not being boss of this huge corporation but being Brooke Davis 24 year old girl"_

"_Sure I miss it; who wouldn't" she replied "But Clothes over Bros is my dream come true. It's what I wished for; it's who I am today"_

"_Everyone is dying to know when you and your fiancé Lucas Scott #23 of the NY Knicks are planning on tying the knot? Will it be here in Tree Hill or in New York?"_

"_Well you see"_

"_Today is Brooke's day. We're here to promote her new store; and not here to talk about our Wedding Plans" answered Lucas before Brooke got a chance. She turned to smile up at him as she intertwined her fingers with his._

"_What can we expect with the new designs?"_

"_Anything and Everything you can think of. I promise you, you won't be disappointed" They walked inside the store "Luke, thanks again for taking care of me the other night"_

"_Your welcome" he smiled as she brushed her lips against his which took him by surprise_

"_All eyes are on us handsome" she winked as he shook his head chuckling_

"_But really thank you, it was sweet of you"_

"_Look at this amazing place Brooke" beamed May as she walked over with Deb as they embraced her with a hug_

"_You sure are something Brooke Davis. This is what Tree Hill needed" smiled Deb as her eyes continued to look around _

"_We're so proud of you sweetheart; you did good" _

"_Thank you May; Deb" she replied as they hugged once again_

"_Karen will come around; promise. Just give her some time getting used to the fact that her son's found someone truly special and amazing like you. I did the same thing to her when she and Keith fell in love" Brooke was shocked "Go on, you've got people dying to meet you"_

"_Thank you for coming; enjoy yourselves tonight-but don't go all wild and crazy" she winked as May and Deb broke out into laughter_

"_Well if it isn't the future Mrs. Lucas Scott" smirked Royal as he and Brooke embraced in a hug. "You did well- this place is truly remarkable! You've got a real eye for talent Brooke Davis"_

"_Thank you; I was afraid of the turn out"_

"_Are you kidding?" exclaimed Keith_

"_Everyone's been dying to see what was behind clothes doors for the last 6 ½ weeks and you sure did prove yourself to Tree Hill Brooke" they chuckled "We're all proud of you; this place is-"_

"_Incredible" smiled Karen as they locked eyes "I-I'm speechless" she beamed looking around the room. "Lucas was right, you are one of a kind Brooke Davis. I'm glad to see that you accomplished your goals when you put your heart too it. The designs are miraculous; we're all very proud of you"_

"_Thank you Karen; I'm glad you're all here. It means the world to me" she smiled_

"Okay, okay enough with the small talk Brookie" said Rachel as she held out a small rectangular box "We have more where that came from"

_Brooke felt a tap on her shoulder from behind as she turned around. OMG! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed ecstatically_

"_You think I'd miss, Brooke Davis's big grand opening day of another store?" he asked shocked as she chuckled_

"_It's good to see you; I'm glad you're here" she smiled as they embraced in another hug._

"_Luke, who's that over there with Brooke?"_

"_I don't know, but I'm going to find out" he replied as the guys watched him make his way over towards the two. "Uh hum" he cleared his throat as they broke apart from their embrace._

"_I'm sorry" she smiled "Luke this is-"_

"_Luke_?" he heard as it snapped him back into reality. "Where's your head at?" exclaimed Nathan irritated as all eyes were now on the brooding blonde "You totally just missed that shot; don't tell me that the last 2 ½ weeks made you lose your touch" he added pointing to the hoop "Cuz if so your ass is going to be fried by coach"

"How do you think that guy's connected to Brooke?" he asked as the guys looked at him curiously

**R**e**v**i**e**w **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and let me know what you all think …

While you're at it ... Let me know if you think my **C**hapters are way **T**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **L**o**O**o**O**o**O**ng or if you actually like it that way?? Kz- :0)

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	9. What's Going On

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' Ro**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**CK! THANK YOU So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! l**L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**AN2**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Story "**We Belong Together**"- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to Especially Thank: **

Othfan326, pink5288, toddntan, brulian equals forbidden love, gigga, plasticlittlespastic, NaleyBrucas4eva, BDavisLScott23, Janelle 1002, IamCaroline, Duna-Im-not-insane-just-unique, BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton, tigger-lubs-bl, cheerandbrood323, cj08, Jade St. Jms, Brucas True Love, ga-4-ever, Brucasgirl42, Long Lives Brucas

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

…

"So BDavis, you going to tell us what happened the other night that had you crawling into our bed at 3:45am?" asked Peyton while they waited for Brooke's test results; all sprawled out on Brooke and Lucas's king sized bed.

"Did Luke do something Tigger?" asked a confused Haley

"Oh no-no. I-I ugh had a nightmare"

"_Nightmare_; what kind of nightmare would send you running to _us _in the middle of the night when you had a strong gorgeous blonde lying next to you?" asked Rachel bewildered as Brooke rolled her eyes

_-Brooke's Dream-_

_She was asleep in bed one morning as she slowly started waking up; while sitting up in bed stretching, her mouth dropped open- eyes opened wide as she noticed her big baby bump that stood out like no other "AAAAAHHHHHHHH" she screamed as her hand was placed on her round grown belly_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHhhhhh" she continued screaming; frightened as Lucas's voice snapped her back into reality_

"_Brooke, Brooke what's wrong?" asked a startled Lucas as he turned on the lights squinting to the brightness. He watched as her eyes flipped open as she frantically clutched, rubbed and felt all around her stomach still screaming glancing from him to her belly then back to him_

"_What's wrong?" he asked again as his hand took a hold of her shaking form "Ssssshhhh, sssshhhh"_

"_I-I had a nightmare Luke" she replied in between sobs as he took her into his arms_

"_**Nightmare**__" she nodded "Tell me all about it?" he asked rubbing circles along her back to calm her down_

_Silence_

"_It was just a dream! It was just a dream" she chanted silently in her head. _

"_Brooke?" _

"_I-I was; I-It was just a dream, it was uh n-nothing Luke; I'm okay-I'm sorry for waking you up-it was stupid" she replied wiping away her tears as she realized what her dream was all about. _

"_Brooke" he sighed once he realized she was pushing him away "You're not okay-It scared you. Talk to m-" _

"_Get some sleep; I-I'm just going to go uh" she said cutting him off-pointing to the door as she got up and disappeared behind it leaving him taken back_

"_BDavis; what's wrong?" asked a worried Peyton moments later_

_Silence_

"_What's going on guys?" asked a confused Rachel as she sat up; lifting her bed mask above her face._

_Peyton shrugged as they watched Brooke lye down in between them_

_Silence_

"_Brooke?"_

"Brooke" she heard as it pulled her back into reality

"Oh god do you think my subconscious is telling me that I'm-; do you think it's a sign?"

"Brooke honey, take a deep breath. Is it really a bad thing if you are pregnant? I mean we've all seen how amazing and incredible you are with Jamie and Lily. You'll be a great-"

"Eh, Uh, don't say it Hales" shouted the brunette as she put her hand up to stop her friend from finishing her sentence.

"Brooke-"

"Look it's not part of the agreement okay" she replied frustrated as she started pacing back and forth "The plan is that Lucas and I- we're suppose to stay engaged for a year and then break up; no strings attached-no complications"

"Brooke-"

"No Hales" she shook her head "No where in our agreement; does it state having a baby"

"Well you should have thought about that before you both got stupidly drunk" replied a bitter Haley

"Haley I'm not you okay; I c-can't do this. You're an amazing mother; you have that mother instinct where as I am-"

"Amazing, wonderful; you've got the biggest loving heart. You're great no scratch that, incredible with Jamie and Lily. I've seen the way you are with children Brooke so don't tell me you don't have a mother's instinct because trust me you do."

"Hales-"

"Look guys, there's no point on arguing. The results await so on you go Davis"

Brooke turned towards the bathroom from where she was sitting as she felt her heart rapidly beating

Silence

"What are you waiting for Brooke" snipped her red headed best friend

"C-Can't we wait a few more minutes" she begged as she swallowed a lump that formed at her throat as she glanced over at the trio

"BROOKE!" they yelled in unison

"Okay, okay" she sighed as she took a deep breath and disappeared behind closed doors. She closed her eyes as she held the applicator in her shaky hands.

…

"Brooke said they were just friends Luke" replied Nathan as they practiced their free throws

"Yeah but you guys heard him; he's been to every store opening she's had"

"Friends do that you know" chuckled Jake "Be there for each other"

"Yeah but _every_ store opening; isn't that like something a boyfriend or a guy who's interested in you do?"

The guys looked at him with raised eyebrows

"What? I'm just-"

"Do we sense a little jealously there Luke?" smirked Skillz as the guys chuckled

"Me; jealous? Why would I be jealous; Brooke and I are just friends"

"Uh huh"

"So the fact that Chase was all over her Friday night didn't bug you one bit" Nathan asked with a smirk as he tested his boundaries

"No" he lied as he swallowed a lump that formed at his throat "They're just friends like Brooke and I"

"So when he placed his hand on her bare back-"

"Shut up Jake" cursed Lucas through gritted teeth

"That's what we thought" they broke out into laughter

"Dude Luke, why don't you just admit it huh?! You so got it bad for the gorgeous Ms Brooke Davis baby boy"

"Shut up Skillz! You don't know what you're talking about"

"Look, all we're saying is that Brooke's a great girl and if you just happened-"

"Guys for the last time- Brooke and I are just friends; nothing more. We have an agr-"

"_Agreement_" the guys replied in unison as they rolled their eyes

"Yes we know; I swear you and Davis should get that tattooed on your forehead. We're tired of hearing your lies!"

Lucas rolled his eyes "They're not lies; just the truth"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Luke"

Just then Fergie, Mouth and Junk walked over as they said their hellos and did their guy handshakes "Perfect, the guys are here so lets start a new game" he replied grabbing the ball from Nathan as he shot a three pointer. Talking or admitting his growing feelings for the beautiful cheerie brunette was far from what he wanted to do so like usual he brushed it off.

"Denial; what a shame" said Skillz shaking his head

"Yup; he's one stubborn damn Scott!" replied Jake

"He'll come around" said Nathan "Once he knows he's got competition; let me tell you Chase Adams _is_ competition all right" he smirked

…

"Come on Brooke, you can do this; 1-2; oh dear god I can't do this" she replied gripping the applicator like no tomorrow as her knuckles turned white. "No I c-can't!" she yelled closing her eyes as she placed it back on the counter before hurrying out

"Well?" they exclaimed glancing from one face to the other as all eyes went to the voice coming from under the covers

"I couldn't do it"

"What do you mean you couldn't do it?" sneer Rachel. The suspense was killing them

"BDavis"

"Please don't make me do it" she begged on the verge of tears

"Come on Tigger"

"No, I-I can't; I'm not pregnant! I'm not ready for the truth"

Rachel sighed "BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS" exclaimed the fiesty red head as she flipped over the comforter "GET YOUR ASS IN THERE RIGHT NOW" she roared

"But-"

"I SAID NOW!" she shouted as she pointed towards the door

"FINE; god I hate you-all of you!" she barked as the trio were now hot on her heels. She took a deep breath before grabbing the applicator "Okay, so 1 line means you're not pregnant and 2 means you are right?"

"Right" nodded Haley as they huddled around the scared brunette "Okay, here goes nothing" She then flipped up her pinkie as it revealed 1 line"

They all took a deep breath "1,2,3" she recited as she now lifted up her ring finger "AAAAAHHHHH" she screamed once it revealed the 2nd line; flinging the applicator up into the air as she threw herself onto her bed in tears

"Oh dear god" whispered Haley

"Things just got complicated" added Rachel as they stood there shocked looking from one to the other

10 pregnancy sticks later with the same results they decided it was time she made an appointment with a doctor.

"Oh god!" she groaned as she hung her head over the bed "UH!"

"BDavis get up! You know all that blood rushing to your head isn't a good thing"

"Uh!" groaned Brooke

"You're going to die of a brain blood clot if you don't get up" she snipped

"Let me die then" she moaned as Peyton rolled her eyes pulling her up into a sitting position

"Do you think all these test are all accurate?" she asked terrified

"They say it's 99.9 percent affective; I mean there's still a chan-" replied Rachel as she read the box

"Should I take another test?" she asked cutting her off

"Brooke honey, you've taken 10 already and they all came out the same" said Haley as she picked up a few that was lying all over the bed "You should really go see a doctor just to make sure"

"There has to be something wrong; I can't be pregnant" she shouted as she stormed out of the room leaving the trio behind.

...

"Ugh!" groaned Brooke as she walked into the store

"Everything alright whore?"

"Rach" she exclaimed as she pulled her friend into a hug

"Millie you can go to lunch"

"Sounds good, see you guys in an hour"

"When did you get into town; I wasn't expecting you till Friday"

"Change of plans. So how was lunch with Hales_?_"

"Good; we stopped by the mall"

"And you didn't buy anything?" laughed Rachel

"No" she pouted "There were pregnant people everywhere! I swear you'd think maternity clothes were on sale or something. It freaked me out so we left. Then went by the grocery store and it was all bad! They're freaking everywhere!" she groaned as Rachel chuckled "Where the hell were those people before I found out I was pregnant?"

"It's a sign mommy dearest"

"Shut up Rach" she shot her a glare

"How's C/B Corp?"

"Good. It was time to brainstorm for new PR ideas. How are the new sketches coming along?"

"Great" she smiled "I can't wait to show the board" she beamed "I told Millie to set up a meeting for next month with our staff and I'll be there with the new designs, sketches and so forth. We'll brainstorm and go from there"

"Sounds good. It'll be nice to have you back in NY for awhile. I kind of miss the good old day; just us three you know-before you temp moved out here"

"I know what you mean; I miss it too trust me but Tree Hill's been nice" Rachel nodded

"So you want to tell me what the hell's going on that's' got Luke calling me non stop telling me to get back ASAP?

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Come on, don't play dumb with me whore. I've only been gone for 1 week and I know you've been exercising like a crazy person for the last 2 weeks. You know it's not healthy for the baby that you're losing weight. Luke says you're not eating or sleeping much and that you've been stressed out lately."

"Well Luke needs to mind his own damn business; and yes I've been really stressed but that's nothing normal Rach" she snapped "I can't believe he called you" she said irritated

"Brooke" she said sternly "He's just worried about you. Have you even told Luke you're pregnant? I mean we got the confirmation last week from Dr. Samuels"

"No, I haven't and I'm not planning on it either okay" she replied as she walked behind the counter

"What?! Don't tell me you're still thinking about getting an abor-" she couldn't say it

"No, I'm not getting it"

"Well that's a relief; glad you came to your senses-"

"I'm still not keeping the baby though"

"But you just said you weren't-"

"No, but there's this drink I read about online that I picked up at the oriental store tod-"

The red head was in shock "Brooke, Luke has a right to know; this is his baby too; not just yours so stop being so selfish!"

"What is it to you Rach?!"

"Don't play that stupid card on me Brooke. You and I both know that you've wanted a baby for so long; hell you even tried adopting one until your bitch of a mother ruined your chances. You remember how thankful you were for Angie! What I don't understand is that now you're actually pregnant but you're freaking out. What the hell is that all about?!"

"If I keep it, I'm going to ruin his life Rachel" she sighed "After we break up he'll be a bachelor all over again- he doesn't need this! We have an agreement and like I told Haley the other day-no where in that agreement does it state having a baby. Lucas will resent me in the long run; so why not make it easier on him if he never finds out? I mean it's a different story if I had it inseminated"

"Why because then the sperm donor wouldn't want to be in the kids life? Brooke you do understand that in the long run, that child will start asking questions-"

"Well this child" she said pointing to her stomach "Will have questions too; it'll get harder after Lucas and I split up- this is the best thing for the both of us"

"What makes you think Lucas won't resent you if he finds out you killed his baby? I mean his best friend; your friend Haley James Scott knows about your pregnancy; and you know how she feels about it as well- what makes you think she won't tell him"

Silence

"Look I know that I'm over stepping my boundaries, and I understand it's your body, your baby and your choice, but you both created that life in there. So you both get to make that decision on what happens to it; it's not fair to Lucas Brooke and you know that. Do you remember how happy you were with Angie?"

"You're right Rach; you _are_ over stepping _your_ boundaries. You're my best friend and I love you for it; but like you said it's _my_ body; _my_ baby, _my_ choice!" she lashed out "You're not doing this to me Rach" she yelled "Lucas will never know. I-I will _not_ ruin my; this baby's life!" she said as Millie walked in from lunch.

"Brooke you know that's not true" she replied "I know that deep down as much as you're lying to yourself or denying it; whatever you want to call it- this baby right now is the most important thing to you. Just admit it; accept it! We all know that this baby will be the luckiest baby in the world as long as it's loved by you"

"That's where you're wrong Rach" she replied unable to look her best friend in the eyes "I will not have my baby growing up feeling resented or unloved."

Rachel crossed her arms at her chest as she shook her head "You're wrong Brooke"

"Hi guys" said Millie as she walked over

"So Millie, how was lunch?" asked Brooke

"Good" she smiled "Mouth is such a sweetheart"

"I'm glad you two are hitting it off"

"Yeah, thanks for introducing us"

"That's what I do best" she chuckled "So listen, I've got some stuff I need to do today so I'm going to need you to hold down the fort for me" she said as Rachel glared at her "I won't be back until tomorrow morning. I have my phone on if you need anything."

"I'll be fine; have a good rest of the day"

"You too; Uhm, I'll see you at the house later Rach" she added as she darted out of the store.

"Brooke, we're not done talking" exclaimed Rachel as she walked towards the door "Damn it Brooke" she cursed under her breath

…

"What's going on Luke?" Nathan asked as they watched Jamie run around on the river court

"Brooke's been acting very strange these past 2 weeks"

"_Strange;_ in how?"

"Well she's never at the house or she'll come home late. She's been missing dinner at my parents, she's been exercising like a mad woman, she hasn't been eating since she gets so busy, she's been spending a lot of time with that Chase Adams's guy" he added bitterly as Nathan smirked "can you believe he has the nerve to stop by the house late at night?" he said shaking his head "She picks fights with me for no apparent reason, she uh even moved into the guest bedroom"

Nathan chuckled as he shook his head "Luke you do know that you two aren't really together so it's a normal thing if she decides to move into the guest bedroom; maybe she's just not as "cheerie" he said using finger air quotes "when she gets a visit from her "monthly" friend; I mean dude hormonal woman are crazy"

"Yeah I know that-but like I said" he replied "Even when Rachel and Peyton weren't staying with us- she and I shared the master bedroom. I mean there's nothing sexual about it but things have been different for these past 2 weeks, and I don't know why. Something's not right; do you think I did something wrong? Do you think there's more going on between her and Chase?"

"And you say you're not jealous" chuckled Nathan as Lucas rolled his eyes. "Have you talked to Brooke about any of this?"

"Once or twice; until she started biting my head off."

"I think you should talk to her; make her listen; just don't bring in her being all hormonal cuz that won't end up good"

"Speaking from experience I see?" chuckled Lucas

"Uh yeah; do you remember pregnant Haley?"

"How could I forget" replied Lucas laughing "I think I'll run by the store and see if Brooke wants to grab lunch and maybe talk"

"That's a good idea. Oh hey Luke, before you go, Hales told me that Chase had a meeting with Turner earlier this morning"

"Do you know why?"

"Something about a position available"

"What kind of position?"

"She didn't know; I guess he's sticking around"

"Just perfect" he cursed as Nathan chuckled "Thanks for the heads up man; I'll catch up with you later. Tell JLuke I'll swing by later if I can" he said as he started jogging off just as his phone rang

"Brooke, open the door" shouted a frantic Rachel as she kept on knocking "Brooke, I know you're in there! You're not thinking rational here. "Please open the door, lets' talk; god where's that damn spare key?" she cursed as she searched for it"

"Hello?" answered Lucas

"Luke, thank god you picked up"

"Let me guess you need a ride from the airport?" he joked

"Brooke is going to hate me but I need you to listen to me carefully Luke"

"_Brooke_? What's wrong with Brooke? Did something happen? Rach, what's going on?"

"Luke shut up and listen" she sighed "Where are you?"

"Well I was heading over to see Brooke at the store-"

"Well she's not there, she's at the house. I need to tell you something, can you hurry up and get here before it's too late"

"Before what's too _late_?" he asked confused "Rach what's going on; you're starting to scare me here?"

"Just get here fast" she said hanging up "Brooke" she said ringing the door bell "Open the door!"

10minutes later he turned the corner as he sprinted up the street

"Brooke open the door or so help me god" she heard Rachel curse as she poured herself a glass of the medication; unable to take her eyes off it. "Hmmm a dark black liquid color with a strong awful-horrendous smell; perfect"

"Rachel" he said out of breath "W-What's u-uh g-going o-on?"

The red head looked around carefully to make sure there were not paparazzi's. "Brooke, she's uh; well you see Brooke's-"

"She's what" he asked trying to catch his breath

Silence

"Rachel, spit it out already"

"BROOKE'S PREGNANT" she blurted out

"I'm sorry" he chuckled "I thought I just heard you say she's pregnant"

Rachel rolled her eyes "That's because I did Luke! Brooke's pregnant!"

Silence

She noticed his smile faded away as he looked as if he was going to pass out any moment now "P-Pregnant w-with m-me?" he asked once he found his voice as she nodded

Silence

"YES; now I need you to-"

"N-No, s-she c-can't be. I-I mean w-we used-"

"Uh god" she exclaimed from making the hurl noises as she quickly covered her mouth from actually doing so. She set the glass back down on the table as she took a couple of deep breaths

"No you guys didn't Luke!" she yelled breaking his train of thought as he looked at her taken back. "She told us" at least his face got some color back "And YES it's true, she's pregnant. She's taken the test and it's been confirmed. Now we don't have much time. I need you to-"

He was speechless as he paced back and forth in front of his house running his hands though his hair "P-PREGNANT; so those were hormones talking these past 2 weeks"

Brooke sat there lost at thought… _I-I will not ruin this baby's life!" _

"_Brooke you know that's not true" she replied "I know that deep down as much as you're lying to yourself or denying it; whatever you want to call it- this baby right now is the most important thing to you. Just admit it; accept it! We all know that this baby will be the luckiest baby in the world as long as it's loved by you"_

"_That's where you're wrong Rach" she replied unable to look her best friend in the eyes "I will not have my baby growing up feeling resented or unloved."_

"I won't let you grow up feeling resented or unloved that's for sure. Brooke took a deep breath as she sat there plugging her nose as her lips touched the glass once again

"Luke"

Silence

"LUCAS" yelled Rachel as he snapped out of his daze "She's in the house; she's not thinking rationally! I'm afraid she's going to do something she'll regret! She said something about _not_ ruining the baby's life. She bought some type of oriental medicine to get r-rid of the baby. I need you to open the damn door now!" Rachel rambled a mile a minute as it sent Lucas's head spinning.

"_She bought some type of oriental medicine to get rid of the baby_" he replayed in his head as he felt the wind knocked out of him

"Damn it Lucas, don't just stand there, hurry up and open the door for me"

He grabbed his keys as his hands were beyond shaky. Just then they heard the lock turn as they bolted into the house startling her

"BROOKE STOP!" they shouted in unison as they ran to the kitchen

"YOU CAN'T GET RID OF OUR BABY!"

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM RACH?!" she roared

"Because you left me no choice Brooke" she replied as Brooke shook her head glaring at her best friend

"IS IT TRUE? ARE YOU PREGNANT? WERE YOU PLANNING ON GETTING RID OF IT?! IT'S MY BABY TOO BROOKE! I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW!" he shouted as it upset her. She crossed her arms at her chest not looking at either of them.

Just then Rachel's eyes darted towards the glass. "O-Oh G-God B-Brooke, y-you d-drank it a-already d-didn't y-you?!" she exclaimed as all their attentions was now focused on the empty glass in the red head's hand

Lucas glanced from the glass over to Brooke "H-HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL BROOKE!" he yelled outraged "HOW COULD YOU END YOUR OWN CHILD'S LIFE LIKE THAT? TELL ME THE TRUTH ABOUT SOMETHING" he exclaimed as he took a step towards her; placing his hands on her upper arms with a firm grip "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR HEART MADE OF HUH?!" he barked as he shook her hard "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR HEART MADE OF; TELL ME!" he shouted louder and louder as tears formed in her eyes.

"Lucas" exclaimed Rachel as she stepped towards them

"HOW COULD YOU! THAT'S MY BABY TOO; YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" he roared with rage

"I-I DIDN'T DO IT! I-I DIDN'T DRINK IT! I-I COULDN'T KILL MY BABY!" she lashed out as she pushed him off of her as he stumbled backwards shocked. "I-I POURED IT DOWN THE DAMN DRAIN!" Rachel and Lucas were both speechless "I COULDN'T DO IT; ARE YOU HAPPY! I COULDN'T HURT THIS INNOCENT LIFE GROWING IN ME JUST BECAUSE ITS' PARENTS WERE STUPIDLY DRUNK WHEN IT WAS CONCIEVED! I COULDN'T DO IT!" she sobbed "GOD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE LUCAS!" she screamed

"Brooke-"

"I-I'M N-NOT R-READY TO B-BE A M-MOTHER! I-I KNOW I-I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR EVEN THINKING THESE THOUGHTS BUT I-I; W-WE CAN'T DO THIS" she cried as she threw her face into her hands "PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she sobbed

There was no doubt in their minds that Brooke Penelope Davis wouldn't be an amazing mother

"Brooke" he said feeling defeated as he walked over and got down on his knees in front of her "I-I'm sorry for everything" They locked eyes. "Blame me for getting you drunk, blame me for us ending up in bed together, blame me for this whole stupid mess, blame me for getting you pregnant; better yet hate me for everything but please" he begged as tears rolled down his cheeks "please don't blame our innocent child for any of it! Don't take its' life away; it deserves a chance to be loved" he sobbed as it caught both Brooke and Rachel off guard "Please" he begged as it broke her heart "Please" he said wrapping his arms around her waist

"Luke-" she sighed as tears glided down her cheeks. She couldn't blame him fully; it wasn't right but god it felt so good. She knew she was just as much at fault for what happened that night

"I-I know how it feels to be unwanted. My dad didn't want me okay; not just that he didn't want to claim me but he didn't want me to be born. Now I always thought that when I started a family, I'd be older and settled and I'd-"

"Be in love?" she asked

"Yeah; but so did my mom" he replied

"At least your mom and Keith love you" she whispered loud enough for him to hear as he kept his eyes locked to her. "My parents on the other hand would rather throw cash at me and send me on my way than spend time with me. Do you know how it feels to have neither of your parents love you Lucas?" she asked as if she was in a trance. He stayed quiet as he continued to listen "My parents never once helped me with my homework or celebrated my birthdays with me. They never gave me compliments when I deserved it, they never picked me up or dropped me off for school or school dances. My mom" she chuckled through tears "Never wanted to be a part of my life until I started Clothes Over Bros; god how sad and pathetic is that _right_?" she shouted as it broke his heart. "She was never there for my cheerleading competitions, she wasn't there when I was elected School President not to mention how horrible she is to my friends" she said as tears continued to stream down her face "The part that hurts the most is never once in my entire 24 years of being have they once told me they loved me." Lucas's mouth dropped open "What kind of parents are they _right_?" she cried "I mean seriously how hard is it for a mother whose carried you in her stomach for 9 months say "I love you?" she chuckled as tears continued to stream down her face "It's just absurd and ridiculous"

"Brooke-"

"That's why I-I won't; I-I can't; w-we-" she shouted but paused once she realized Lucas's piercing blue eyes were intensely on hers.

Rachel closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. It broke her heart to see what damage Victoria and Richard Davis caused her friend. "O-Omg t-that's it isn't it Brooke?" Rachel asked as Brooke couldn't look her in the eye. "You're afraid you're going to turn into your mother; that's why you've been acting this way."

"I-I can't be like her Rach" she sobbed as Rachel comforted her broken brunette as Lucas sat there stunned. "I-I can't be like her; I won't be like her. I won't let my child feel resented or unloved"

Lucas had tears in his eyes as he watched Brooke break down "What kind of parents would neglect their daughter like this; to the point of leaving her so broken? How can you not tell your child you love them?" he shouted out loud in his head. He's never met her parents, and from what he's heard they're always on business trips and hard to get a hold of.

"Brooke you listen to me and you listen to me good, you hear me" she nodded "You are nothing like that vindictive-cold hearted bitch you use to call a mother. You're an amazing, beautiful, kind, big-warm hearted, selfless woman. There's no doubt in my mind or Peyton's that you won't be an incredible mother. You took baby Angie in as your own for that short period of time and you helped her recover from her heart surgery. Because of your tender, love and care that baby girl is going to live a miraculous life. Lucas was in awe "You did good honey and we've all see how you are with Jamie and Lily. You're amazing with them; they love you just as much as you love them. Do you ever notice that your face lights up when you're around them or children in general? This baby" she said placing her hand on Brooke's still flat stomach "is going to grow up with so much love; don't ever doubt it. You've got all of us Aunties- Me, Peyton, Haley, Millie, uncles- the guys, not to mention cousin Jamie, Auntie Lily, grandparents Roe0Scotts, great grandparents and especially mommy and daddy" she said as Brooke and Lucas locked eyes.

"Rachel's right Brooke" he said as he knelt down in front of her taking her hands into his "Our family, friends, us; we'll love this baby like no tomorrow. I'm not going to lie to you, this whole thing scares the hell outta me okay? But whatever you decide to do, I'll be there. And if you're not ready, then you're not ready, but if you want to have this baby" he paused "which I hope you find it in your heart to do so; then so do I. Whatever it takes for me to be a good father, I'll be there. Always- I promise you that. I won't let you down Brooke. You have my word"

Just then Rachel's phone rang as Brooke suddenly felt nausea take over her body as she jolted up and ran to the bathroom.

"Brooke" they both exclaimed in unison "Luke you go; I have to take this call; it's important" she said as Lucas was half way down the hall

"Brooke" he said worried as he knocked. His heart instantly broke at the sight of her bent over throwing up as he held up her hair with one hand rubbing circles against her back with the other. After a few more minutes of dry heaving, her stomach started calming down a little as he helped her over towards the sink.

"I can do it mys-"

"Will you please just stand there" he begged as they stared into each other's eyes. She sighed; nodding her head.

"Thank you" he smiled as he handed her a cup of mouth wash to rinse the taste out of her mouth. Once she was finished she turned around a little to fast as she lost a tiny bit of her balance. "Whoa" they said in unison "Okay, easy there pretty girl" he exclaimed as he held her close to him. "Here why don't you have a seat" he instructed as he flipped closed the toilet seat cover

"Luke, I'm fine really. It's all that up and down fast moving" she tried explaining

"Will you please just sit" he asked as he grabbed a wash cloth soaking and rinsing it out with warm water before gently dabbing it softly against her skin.

"How long has this been happening?"

"A week and half"

"When does it hit the most?"

"It depends; the past few days I've been getting it all hours of the day"

"I'm sorry" he sighed as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ears as she smiled enjoying his soft touch and loving concern. "I wish I could make it all go away for you. I remember when my mom went through it with Lily and Hales with Jamie."

"Luke" she said as they locked eyes "I can't apologize enough for my actions today; I guess I was just really scared." He nodded

"After hearing what you told me I understand and I don't blame you at all"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that Rachel's right- and as much as I wanted to deny it" she said placing a hand over her sill flat stomach "this baby is the most important thing to me. I would have never harmed it in any way; you have to believe me. I understand if you don't want to be apart of his or her life after our year-"

"Brooke I'm going to say it again" he replied as he cupped her cheeks with his hands "Whatever you decide to do, I'll be there. If you're not ready, then you're not ready, but if you want to have this baby" he paused "which I hope you find it in your heart to do so; then so do I. What ever it takes for me to be a good father, I'll be there. Always- I promise you that. I won't let you down Brooke. You have my word" She smiled

"So does that mean" he asked anxiously

"It means-"she started saying just as Rachel appeared at the door "Rach, you're looking kind of pale; what's going on?" asked Brooke worried as she directed her attention to her red headed best friend

"That was C/B's Head-Quarters"

"Okay" she nodded "What's up; everything okay?"

"They called your cell which is off by the way couldn't get a hold of you; called Head Corp- who called you too- couldn't get in touch, called Millie who FYI called you too- no answer so Millie called me-"

"Rach you're rambling "Spit it out already" she barked nervously

"Your parents know; they'll be home in 3 ½ weeks"

Silence

"They know Brooke and Bitchtoria's furious over the engagement"

"T-They k-know? T-They're e-ending t-their t-trip e-early t-to c-come h-home? O-Oh d-dear g-god. H-How; w-when?" she exclaimed panicking

"Wait they didn't know before?" he asked confused as he notice all the color drain from her face "I thought you called them?"

"I did but always got their voicemail" she replied

"Brooke sit down; here drink some water" he said worried by her reaction to the news

Rachel's phone rang once again as it read Peyton "Hello?"

Just then there was a knock at the door "Just Perfect" he scoff

**R**e**v**i**e**w **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and let me know what you all think …

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	10. Can Things Get Any Worst

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' Ro**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**CK! THANK YOU So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! l**L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**AN2**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Story "**We Belong Together**"- Still in Progress :0)

**AN3:** HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A FABULOUS 2009!!

**I'd like to Especially Thank: **

ga-4-ever, plasticlittlespastic, cj08, Long Lives Brucas, delphine05, rosseyanna, IamCaroline, toddntan, brulian equals forbidden love, brucasgirl42, gigga, escaping the numb

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

…

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Brooke" Lucas rolled his eyes

"Look, now isn't a good time, we're actually in the middle of-" he started saying as Chase pushed through leaving Lucas furious

"I really hate that guy" he cursed as he closed the door hurrying in after the intruder

"Rach, what am I going to do?" she asked as she paced back and forth thinking

"Brooke why do you even care what sperm donor and pouch carrier think; huh?" Brooke rolled her eyes "I mean I wouldn't even call them your parents; they were never there for you growing up so why the hell is it any different now? Do you honestly think they're going to want to be apart of your child's life?"

"Rach" she sighed "I know but-"

"Hi ladies, am I interrupting something?" he asked once the girls stopped talking

"Yes" hissed an aggravated Lucas as he walked over next to Brooke who just happened to elbowed him in his side for his rude comment

"No, not at all" she smiled "So uhm, what brings you by?"

"Oh I went by the store to see if you wanted to grab some coffee but Bevin said you weren't feeling well and went home for the day"

"Not feeling well?" she asked confused shooting Rachel a puzzled look

"Yeah, she said you've been throwing up non stop and feeling dizzy; but then Millicent said you had the flu; so I brought over some soup. Well my mom actually made it for you, she sends her get wells by the way" he smiled proudly

Brooke and Rachel locked eyes as the red head faked cough jabbing Brooke in her side "Oh right; yeah it's probably just a 24 hour bug or something." She replied as she joined in on the cough "Thank god for Millicent and her quick thinking" they both thought out loud in their heads "That was very sweet, thank you" she smiled

"Would you like some right now while it's still warm?" he asked

"You know I just ate lunch" she smiled touching her stomach still full "I don't know where to put it"

"Just a little?" he pouted as she laughed

"Chase-"

"Please?" he pushed hoping she'd change her mind

"She's full Adams" sneer Lucas as Chase ignored him

"Lucas" she elbowed him in his side warning him to behave

Rachel was enjoying the show as she stood there leaning against the wall with her hands crossed in front of her chest smirking

"Really Chase" she said clearing her throat as she felt the tension between the two beside her "How about I save it for dinner?"

"Okay; only as long as you promise you'll eat it all up."

"You can count on it" she replied politely taking the soup from him "It sure smells delicious"

Lucas cleared his throat "Okay well tell _your_ mom thanks again for the soup but as you can see my _fiancée_ is in good hands; I'll show you the door"

"Lucas" she hissed silently

"Pretty girl, we were in the middle of a very important conversation that needs to be finished before Rachel catches her flight tonight" he said as he wrapped his arm protectively around the brunette's shoulder bringing her in closer. Chase glowered at him as Brooke glanced up at him confused over his actions "I think Chase here understands _baby_" he smiled exaggerating the word baby a tad bit "But like I said before you rudely barged into our house Adams" she took this time to slyly pinch him in his side for his rudeness as he flinched still smirking. They both put on fake smiles as he took her hand and wrapped it around his waist stopping her from pinching him any further "We're in the middle of something important"

"I'm sorry but he's right Chase; but I'm glad you stopped by" she smiled lifting up the soup

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked hoping she'd say yes; he didn't want to leave just yet

"Nope; we've got it all under control; I believe you can show yourself out" spoke Lucas as Brooke wasn't the least surprised to his rudeness.

Chase glared angrily over at Lucas but smiled once he caught Brooke's eyes

"We're good thank you though"

"Okay well if you're sure"

"We're sure" piped in the blonde as Brooke shook her head

Chase was getting irritated with Lucas's comment; "I'll show him" he smirked "You take it easy okay and get better soon Brookie" he smiled sincerely as he caressed her cheek getting lost in her beautiful hazel eyes as it totally caught her off guard

"Ugh-" she started saying as she glanced over at Lucas who was beyond flabbergasted as he smack Chase's hand away from Brooke's cheek on impulse- _enraged _"What the hell are you-"

"LUCAS" piped in red head as she cut him off before he flipped out "Why don't you warm up the soup for Brooke while she walks Chase out?" she said while grabbing Lucas's arm before he objected

Brooke mouthed thank you before all hell broke loose

"What the hell are you doing Rachel?" he exclaimed as she pulled him into the kitchen

"SIT" she barked "What the hell am I doing; what the hell are you doing Lucas? Going all macho and ballistic on Chase isn't going to impress Brooke; if anything it'll just piss her off. They're just friends"

"_Friends?_ Are you mad Rachel?!" he shouted "They're friends to her but not to him" he roared "Did you see him undressing her with his eyes; did you see him caress her cheek right in front of me; me her fiancé" Rachel chuckled as she raised her eyebrow to his statement "I-I mean her fake fiancé" he added once he caught himself

"Drop the act _Lucas_; I know you have feelings for my gorgeous best friend"

"_Chase" she sighed "You shouldn't have done that especially in front of Lucas; he's my fiancé"_

"_I know, I know" he groaned looking down "I'm sorry about that Brooke; it's just you're so beautiful and I guess I got caught up in the moment" he replied now looking deep into her hazel eyes_

_Silence_

"WHAT?! You're craz-; is it that obvious?" he asked knowing he couldn't pull a fast one past the feisty red head

Rachel chuckle "Yeah it is" she said hopping onto the counter near the sink

"UGH!" he groaned frustrated "I don't like guys touching or looking at her especially him" he barked

"Okay so what are you going to do about it then? What are your plans; intentions?" she asked dead serious as he looked over at her questionably

Silence

"Tell me you have something up your sleeve? I mean she's carrying your baby for crying out loud"

"Of course I do!" he replied with a grin on his face "I'm going to do everything in my power to make her fall in love with me Rachel!"

"And how are you going to do that _Romeo_?"

"_W-Well okay, um thanks again for stopping by Chase" she said as she turned to walk inside the house_

"_Brooke wait" she took a deep breath not wanting to turn around as she was afraid where this conversation was going_

"I'm going to fight for her; show her I'm the guy for her"

"You do know she's not going to make it easy for you _right_; Brooke's a very stubborn person Lucas"

"I know and I don't care; you'll see Rachel"

"_I-I" he stuttered as she slowly turned around to face him_

"_You what Chase?" she asked as he walked over and took her hands into his. She stood there feeling a little uncomfortable "Chase" she said as she tried to pull her hands out of his "This isn't appropriate; there might be papar-"_

"_I-I'm so in love with you Brooke; I have been for the last 4 years!" he blurted out as her mouth dropped open_

_Speechless that's what she was_

"_Brooke say something, anything" he begged not letting go of her hands "Please"_

"_Uh, eh" she swallowed a lump that formed at her throat "Chase" she said as she took a deep breath._

"_Yes?" he replied eagerly as he took a step closer sending her a step backwards "I-I'm engaged"_

_His face fell "I know I'm sorry" he replied "I just can't help how I feel. It's just for the longest time I was to afraid to say something to you Brooke and I promised myself that when I saw you again, I wouldn't let you walk away from me" he said as he leaned in closer to her as she started panicking. _

"_Uh-hum" they heard from behind as Brooke let out that breath she was holding_

"Cocky much" she laughed as Lucas rolled his eyes

"I'm just being honest" he replied

Rachel couldn't help but smile as she knew he was being sincere. Part of her also knew that Brooke was falling for the gorgeous brooding blonde herself even if her best friend was living in denial and all. But being one of Brooke's best friends she knew that the cheerie brunette's walls have gone up once again- closing off her heart to anyone who shows the slightest interest. "I believe you Lucas, I do; but don't you dare hurt her or I swear to go we'll kick your ass."

"I promise" he replied as his smile slowly faded once he looked out the window

"Where are you going?" shouted Rachel as Lucas stormed out of the kitchen in a hurry

"To rearrange Adam's face" he barked as Rachel chuckled taking a peek out the window

"Poor Chase"

…

"I wish you weren't leaving yet" pouted Brooke as she held on to Rachel tightly. "Dropping and picking you guys up all the time is making it hard for me"

"Peytwhore, and I will be back Friday. We're driving your car down for you" she chuckled

"Yeah only because you have a date with Owen and PSawyer misses Jake; otherwise I wouldn't see either of you till Saturday"

"He's hot" she smirked as Brooke rolled her eyes

"Glad to see how important I am to the both of you" she replied teary eyed

"Talk about hormones" she chuckled as the brunette glared at her. "Come on Brookie, I told you that we'd make it up to you on Saturday. It's your day; we'll do anything and everything you want. Haley even agreed to it. So until then Lucas will keep you company"

"Oh joy" she replied bitterly as Lucas chuckled

"Oh come on pretty girl, I'm not that bad" he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as Rachel smirked "I'm actually fun to be around. You'll see; the more time you spend with me, you won't even miss Rach or Peyt" he joked

"Yeah that's cuz there are _somethings_ she can't get us to do that she would need you for" smiled Rachel devilishly as Brooke's mouth dropped open embarrassed

Lucas stood there shaking his head as Brooke nudged him

"Rachel Gati-" she exclaimed bewildered

"Will you look at the time" she shouted as she darted off before Brooke could scold her "Luke take care of our girl; see you both Friday" she called over her shoulder

"Be careful with my car" she yelled as Rachel nodded disappearing up the escalator

"Well you ready Ms Davis?" he smiled

"Yeah, but I need to use the restroom first"

"Okay" he nodded "I'll be right here"

10 minutes later his phone rang "See I told you, you'd miss me already pretty girl" he chuckled

Silence

"L-Luke" she cried

"Brooke what's wrong?" he asked now alarmed once he heard the seriousness in her voice

"T-There's blood"

"Blood, where?" he asked confused

"When I went to the bathroom"

"What?!" he exclaimed

"Oh god" she whispered "A-Am I-I l-losing the baby Luke?" she cried as tears streamed down her cheeks

"Brooke baby calm down" he replied as he felt his knees wanting to buckle underneath him "Is there a lot of blood or just a little?"

"A-A little" she replied

"Okay, I need you to come out so I can take you to the doctor"

"I-I'm s-scared L-Luke"

Hearing her say that and picturing her alone standing in a bathroom stall seeing blood; scared out of her mind broke his heart "Ugh!" he hung up his phone as he checked his surroundings "Brooke" he shouted as he entered the woman's bathroom "Where are you?"

As she heard his voice she collected herself before throwing herself into his opened arms. "Luke" she cried

"Shhhh, shhhh; you're okay" he whispered into her ears as he tried to calm her down

"Lucas I'm so scared"

"I know pretty girl; so am I" he replied as he wiped away her tears

"W-We c-can't l-lose o-our b-baby" she sobbed into his chest

"We won't; we _can't"_ he whispered that last part "We're going to get you and our baby checked out okay" she nodded "So until then lets not get you too worked up"

…

"Everything is fine Brooke" smiled Dr. Cordova as she took off her gloves after examining Brooke 30minutes later.

"Oh thank god" smiled Lucas and Brooke as they both let out the breath they where holding

"Are you sure? I mean if every things okay, why was there blood?" she asked not satisfied

"I'm positive Brooke" she smiled "You just experienced something known as spotting"

"Spotting?" she asked

"Yes, it's normal for women to experience a little bleeding or spotting 6-12 days after. It just means that your blood supply to your cervix and pelvis has increased"

"So our baby is okay?"

"Yes Mr. Scott" she replied nodding her head "Your baby is okay. I would like to do an ultra sound just to confirm that as well as prescribe you some prenatal vitamins since you ran out the last time in a hurry Brooke"

"I'm sorry about that" she replied guilty "I had a lot on my mind"

"It's understandable, lots of mommy to be feel the same way" she replied patting Brooke's knees

"Is this going to hurt the baby?" asked Lucas as he watched the nurse hand her the instruments

"Not at all"

"Okay Brooke lift up your shirt for me" instructed Dr. Cordova "this is going to feel cold" she nodded as Lucas was now up on his feet taking intertwining his fingers with hers. Dr. Cordova took the droplet and moved it all around on top of her stomach

"Does it hurt?" Lucas whispered as Brooke shook her head

"No, just cold" she replied as he nodded brushing hair out of her eyes

"Okay, you see that, right there?" she asked as she caught their attention. They turned their heads towards the monitor to what she was pointing at as they were in awe. "That's your baby"

"_T-That's my baby? _Lucas look," she exclaimed amazed once she found her voice "T-That's our baby-"

"T-That's our baby," he gasped as tears welded up in his own eyes "_That's our baby_"

"You're about 9 ½ weeks along Brooke, and if you look closely you can see baby Scott's elbows" she smiled pointing it out.

"Elbows, did you hear that Luke" she asked

"Yeah pretty girl" he nodded as he kissed her temples

"Baby Scott is approx between 13-17mm in length so in the next couple of weeks you'll notice your body changing even more. The first 3 months of pregnancy is the most critical, so anything you do not only affects you, but it affects baby Scott too so that means no stressing out Brooke and take your pre-natal daily."

"Okay" she smiled as Dr Cordova wiped off the gel. "Go ahead and get changed and make your next appointment in about 2 ½ weeks to see me. By then you'll be able to hear the baby's heart beat."

"Thank you so much Dr. Cordova."

"I'll have pictures for you at the front desk"

After booking their next appointment, Lucas and Brooke exited through the back door to avoid the paparazzi's.

"You okay?" he asked as they pulled out of the parking lot

"Yeah" she smiled still looking at the ultrasound picture "Just tired" he nodded

"Well lets' get you some dinner and up to bed you go"

"Hmmmm that sounds nice" she smiled as she leaned back against her seat

Later that evening, after cleaning and locking up after dinner Lucas went upstairs and found Brooke already in bed. He smiled at the sight of her sprawled out in the middle of the bed. He hoped into the shower, changed and got ready for bed himself. Since they've been sleeping in different rooms for the past 2 weeks, he figured he'd go sleep on the couch seeing that Rachel and Peyton had claimed the guest bedroom as their room away from home. He walked over towards the beautiful brunette as he kissed her forehead good night. "Good night baby Scott" he whispered before placing a kiss on her tummy. "Be good for mommy in the morning okay" he said before leaving the bedroom

…

"Morning sickness" she sighed as she brushed her teeth before walking back to her bed as she got under the covers "So much for being good for mommy huh" she whispered as she rubbed her tummy smiling just as her phone went off "Morning Hales" she yawned

"Hey Tigger, how are you?"

"I'm good other then this whole morning sickness thing" she replied

"I figured you'd be up already" she said as she continued getting ready for work

"Yeah, thanks for not telling me how horrible it is"

"Well if you haven't been avoiding me or everyone else for the past two weeks I would have"

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry about that. How's hot shot and JimiJam"

"_Ugh" groaned Lucas once he recognized the ring tone "There better be a good reason why you're calling me at 7:15am"_

"_Oh trust me, there is big brother" _

"_Enlighten me little Brother" he said as he closed his eyes_

"_Actually big brother, you should be the one enlightening me"_

"_What are you getting at Nate?" he sighed not wanting to play guessing games so early in the morning_

"They're good; Jamie misses his Aunt Brooke though"

"Awww, I miss him too. Why don't you guys come over tonight and we'll hang out"

"That sounds like a plan" she smiled just as Jamie came running into the room

"Mama, mama" he shouted as both Brooke and Haley started laughing

"He's up early"

"Usually always is"

"Mama, mama" he said again

"Hold on a sec Tigger"

"What is it Jamie" she asked

"Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas are having a baby" he shouted excitedly as Brooke and Haley stopped dead in their tracks

"What?" they both said in unison

"_Turn on your TV daddy" Lucas's eyes flipped open once those words sunk in. He jumped off the couch as he grabbed the remote control_

"_Newly Engaged Couple Famous Designer Brooke Davis of Clothes Over Bros and NBA Super Star Lucas Scott of the NY Knick's are expecting; yes ladies and gentleman this power couple is expecting their first child this summer"_

"_So congratulations are in order big brother?" smirk Nathan_

"_Oh shit" exclaimed Lucas_

"Jamie sweetie, what are you talking about?" Haley asked as Brooke was still shocked

"I was watching TV with daddy and some lady said it on TV"

She grabbed the remote

"NBA super star Lucas Scott of the NY Knicks and his beautiful fiancée Brooke Davis; Multi-millionaire fashion designer were spotted leaving Tree Hill's Medical Center yesterday afternoon. Sources say the two had an appointment with her OBGYN. Looks like congratulations are in order for this happy couple?"

"Oh dear god" she exclaimed

"_Karen honey what's going on?" asked Keith worried as he walked in to find his wife's eyes glued to the television looking kind of pale_

"Newly engaged Multimillion dollar designer Brooke Davis and NBA Super Star Lucas Scott known as BRUCAS as fans are calling them are currently expecting their first child this summer. They're reps haven't confirmed the pregnancy"

"_I just found out yesterday Nate" he replied once he found his voice. "I-I have to call you back, I've got to go check on Brooke"_

"_Well congrats big brother; if you guys need anything"_

"_Thanks" he smiled_

"_OMG! RACHEL!" shouted Peyton as she spilled hot coffee all over the counter "Shit" she cursed "RACHEL"_

"_Peytwhore it's too damn early!" yelled the red head "I only just got in late last night; go away" she barked_

"_Get your ass in here; you want to see this!"_

"True or false; Multi-Million dollar beauty Brooke Davis and Super Star Lucas Scott are expecting their first child this summer? Tune into Entertainment tonight 7pm to find out"

"_Royal, Royal!" shrieked May excitedly as Royal rushed into the kitchen_

"_What, what is it?!" he asked panicking_

"Brooke, everything will be okay"

"How Hales; the whole freaking world knows now" she sighed

"We'll figure it out; I'll see you later"

"Okay" was all she said before she hung up

"Not only did Famous Fashion Designer Brooke Davis and Super Star NBA player Lucas Scott just announce their engagement last month, but a source tells us that the happy couple is expecting their first child this summer. More news tonight at 7pm"

She hit the mute button as she sat there frozen

"So much for wanting to keep it quiet" he said as he walked into the room

Silence

"Brooke"

"They know, everyone knows Luke" she whispered as tears threatened to fall

"I know" he sighed not moving from the door

"Other than our pictures and these videos now surfing; the only people who knew were Hales, Rach, Peyt me and now you. Someone from that Medical center had to leak the info Luke"

He sighed "I know Brooke and I'm sorry" he replied as their cell phones and house phone started ringing

"Millie" she sighed

"Ma" he said as he showed her his phone "May" he added as he checked the house phone

She snapped "I-I can't deal with this right now" she exclaimed as she dashed towards her closet grabbing clothes as she changed

"Brooke"

"No, it's too much" she shouted "First we get stupidly drunk, then we get engaged" she rambled not realizing she's changing right in front of him "Then we get pregnant"

"Brooke sit, calm down. Lets talk about this"

"My parents are coming home early; oh god and now our pregnancy is all over the news! This shit has hit the roof Lucas and you're telling me to calm down" she barked

"You getting worked up isn't good for the baby"

Their phones started ringing again off the hook as it showed Rachel, Ma, Peyton, Keith, Skillz, Jake and etc as they continued to ignore them all

"I-I have to go" she said as she grabbed her cell phone and texted Millie to hold down the fort

"Where are you going?"

"I-I don't know, I need some time to think"

"When are you coming back?" he asked panicking afraid she wouldn't return

"I-I don't know Lucas; I don't know"

"Brooke, can't we talk about this? I know it's a lot to take in and you're scared but god I'm scared too. You can't just leave; we have to work together in this" he tried

"I-I'm sorry Lucas" she said as she grabbed his keys off the counter and headed towards the garage

"At least let me come with you" he begged

"I-I need time by myself" she said once again as she ran out leaving him alone dazed and confused on what just happened

…

"Peyt you ready?"

"Yeah I'm coming" she yelled "I just rescheduled all my appointments today"

"God why isn't she picking up" roared a frustrated Rachel

"Why aren't we flying? We'll get there faster you know"

"I know, but she's going to need her car to get around and knowing her she needs her space after today's news. I just wished she'd pick up her damn phone. Voicemail" she sighed "Brooke, pick up the phone, call me back ASAP"

"I know; Lucas is just as bad" replied Peyton "Lucas, what's going on? Why aren't you guys answering our calls? Call us back ASAP" she hung up "Jake says none of them can get through either"

Hours and Hours went by as Lucas didn't move from the couch. He continued calling Brooke but no answer. He ignored all the phone calls that came through as well as knocks at the door. He wasn't ready to face them just yet especially not knowing where Brooke was. They were suppose to do this together but she left him to battle it alone

"Where's Brooke"

"I don't know Hales" he sighed "How did you-"

"We gave each other spares; but that's not important. What do you mean you don't know?"

"She snapped Hales. She ran out of here this morning yelling she needed time to think everything through. I've been calling her all day and Rach, Peyt and Millie have been calling the house and my cell all day. She won't pick up anyone's phone calls; I don't know where she went and I don't know when she's coming back Hales" he rambled as Haley pulled him in for a hug

"Luke you can't blame her for getting scared and pushing you away. This is a lot to take in. Getting to know Brooke, she seems like a very closed-off, private person when it comes to her personal life"

"And you're right Haley" said Rachel as she and Peyton walked into the house

"Let me guess spare?"

Rachel rolled her eyes

"Has she called; have you guys gotten a hold of her?"

"No" they replied in unison

"We haven't either" said Peyton

"What happened this morning Luke, besides the whole Breaking News crap?"

"She snapped and started rambling; then she said she needed time and left" he replied as he threw his head into his hands "I've called her all day. Should we be worried?" he asked nervously

"No" replied Rachel and Peyton in unison

"Explain Brooke Penelope Davis to us" begged Lucas. "When we talk and I ask her about herself she always changes the subject. Help me understand Brooke, please"

The girls sigh "Look when things get tough for Brooke she pushes people away and she runs from it. That's just who she is. Take this whole situation for example; it all comes down to one thing" said Rachel "She's afraid of what Victoria's going to think"

"Yeah" nodded Peyton "Before the whole drunken night, fake engagement plan, and now pregnancy thing, BDavis was just a 24 year old multi-millionaire who was a workaholic. She never partied with us; she never went out on dates unless it was for publicity. She always did what she knew best, and that was throwing herself into work. She worked long days, and long hours. We hardly even saw her most of the time until Rach here started whining and complaining when BDavis started seeing it. She loved what she did and she was always great at it; hence Multi-millionaire. This whole thing, meeting you and your friends, the kids; and now your family Lucas is new to her"

"She started sketching in high school, but once she turned over a new leaf after graduation, she decided to call Bitchoria out of the blue to ask for help in running a big cooperation. We told her it was a big mistake but we both knew that she did all this hoping she'd get the love she's always wanted from the queen bitch; she even made her CEO of her cooperation"

"I take it she never received it?" he asked

"Nope" she shook her head "The Davis's did a lot, I mean a lot of travelling. You heard her say it yesterday Luke" he nodded "They were never there for her when she was growing up and honestly I don't think they intend too be there now. Even after all this, Bitchtoria treated her like a business partner never a daughter. Even though she was just CEO, Brooke let her call all the shots and she even let Bitchoria run her personal life. She'd never let Brooke get close to any guy because all guys are scum who's only after Brooke's money, so she claims. She even had Brooke calling her Victoria and not mom or mother because she claimed she was too young to be a mother not to mention it wasn't professional."

Haley's mouth dropped open "But if Victoria wasn't in her life, why does she care so much what she thinks"

"Because she's Brooke Naïve Penelope Davis; always giving people, the benefit of the doubt. She honestly thinks Bitchtoria can and will change"

"What's her story with that Felix guy?"

"They dated, she claims they didn't; he cheated on her once she started actually falling for him" said Peyton

"Okay then why does Victoria want to keep him around?"

"He's a rich pretty boy" replied Rachel "She's scared; terrified is more like it. Give her some time and she'll be back"

"We went to TH Medical Center yesterday after we dropped you off Rach"

"Why?" exclaimed the girls in unison

"Is the baby okay?" asked Haley

"The baby's fine" he replied smiling "She found blood but the doctor said it was from spotting"

"How far along is she asked Karen" as the four turned to face the adults by the door as the boys followed suit

"Ma"

"Well?"

"9 ½ weeks" he replied

"9 ½ weeks?" she exclaimed "When were you going to tell us?"

"Well I-I just found out yesterday and-"

"Brooke just found out a week before that" added Rachel

"Where is Brooke?" Asked May as she looked around

"She needed some time away from all this" he replied

"So she left you?" Karen asked a little upset

"No, no she just wanted to clear her head" he replied as he explained the whole spotting and leaking of info. Karen and May understood

"Poor Brooke"

"Well I guess congratulations are in order then" said Keith as he and the boys took turns doing so

"I'm going to be Uncle Skillz again" he chuckled

"So I'm going to be a grandma?" asked Karen as Lucas nodded

"Yeah you are ma" she smiled

"And I'm going to be great grandma May" she grinned as she clasped her hands together

"Yeah you are grandma" he smiled as he hugged her "Lucas Eugene Scott, you go find that beautiful fiancee of yours and you bring her home right now" exclaimed May as her smile disappeared

"But"

"No buts, we should be celebrating all together and besides we have some stuff to talk about"

"Okay grandma, I will" he smiled as he took Brooke's car keys from Rachel

"So I see my son takes after his old man huh?" smirk Dan as he walked in causing everyone to frown

"I'm not your son Dan and I'll never take after you. Yes Brooke is pregnant and I'm never going to leave her like you left my mom"

Karen couldn't help smile; she and Keith raised Lucas into a fine gentleman. 'Did she think Brooke and Lucas should have been married before getting pregnant; yes, but its' life. Things happened; she's just thankful they weren't 16 and still in high school."

"Danny just leave" barked Keith "_My_ son and his fiancée don't need you raining on their parade."

Dan chuckled "Put a sock in it step daddy" he grinned "Where is the lovely Ms. Davis anyways? I have a visitor who's here to see her."

"Yes, where is my pregnant out of wedlock; sorry excuse of a daughter?" roared Victoria as Rachel and Peyton froze to the familiar voice "Well, well well looks like you two are still pulling her down" she sighed "I knew Brooke taking you two in was bad news"

"Why the hell are you even here; haven't you ruined Brooke's life enough" replied Rachel

"Says the druggie" chuckled Victoria as Peyton rolled her hands up into fists

"Who the hell are all you people and which one of you boys got her pregnant?" she barked as everyone was beyond appalled at her out burst

"We're her family, well excluding that jackass standing next to you; which I take called you and brought you here personally to cause trouble"

"911; get home now. Lucas is taking on Queen bitch by himself" _send_

"So, you must be the NBA Knicks superstar Lucas Scott who impregnated my daughter. What was she a bet or did she seduce you; I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to seduce all of you boys"

Lucas was beyond furious "How dare you disrespect Brooke like that. She's your daughter for goodness sake. Yes I am Lucas Scott and no, she was not a bet or did she seduce me or anyone else in that matter. We're in love and we're having a child together; end of story. Not you or anyone else in that matter can stop us!" he lashed out

"In love, having a child together?" she chuckled "Ha! Wake up Blondie, she's too good for you; you're just like the rest of them. You must think you're someone special huh? Making Brooke fall in love with you; proposing, getting her pregnant? Then what huh?! You going to take all her millions and leave her heart broken to raise a child alone?! I don't think so!" she spat out "Let me tell you one thing pretty boy; Brooke is a Davis, and Davis's don't fall in love. You hear me! You really think she's going to keep that child; a basketball player's child?! I'm not going to let you ruin her life; you hear me. She had her head on straight before she met you and now because of you, her life is spiralling downwards uncontrollably! As for you two" she said pointing to Rachel and Peyton "She should have dropped you two a long time ago, but some how you two seem to suck her back into all your damn drama! You listen, and you listen good; she's going to get rid of that baby and then I'm going to take her back to New York where she belongs; away from all you crazy people."

"How dare you walk into my house and disrespect my fiancé and my friends" she roared as all eyes where now on her "How dare you accuse me of being a slut; how dare you tear me down" she cried "You ruined my life all by yourself Victoria, well with the help of Richard of course.

"Brooke" warned Lucas as he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her backwards towards him. She patted his hands letting him know she was okay

"Lucas, Peyt, Rach, my baby and all these people in this room excluding that jackass standing next to you is the best thing thats happen to me. They've showed me what a family and love is all about. I am keeping my baby and not you or anyone can stop me. Yes I am a Davis, but I have feelings; I'm not a cold hearted Bitch like you. Soon I will no longer be a Davis but I'll be a Scott. A Scott like Royal and May, Keith and Karen, Nathan and Haley, and Lucas" she smiled as so did the other couples. Tree Hill is my home, and they are my family. You've wasted your time coming out here."

"Slap" she felt a stinging to her left cheek as gasps went all around.

"You selfish, inconsiderate-"

"Brooke" exclaimed Lucas as he examined her cheek. Peyton and Rachel were fumed as they were about to retaliate but was beat to the punch

"I'm okay Luke" she replied as he wiped away tears that streamed down her cheeks

"SsSplap" came the sound of a hand connecting with Victoria's right cheek before she finished her sentence

**R**e**v**i**e**w **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and let me know what you all think …

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	11. Breaking Free

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' Ro**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**CK! THANK YOU So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! l**L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**A/N2**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Story "**We Belong Together**"- Still in Progress :0)

**A/N 3:** **OTH **HAS BEEN OFFICALLY DEAD TO ME SINCE THE UNSPEAKABLE-UNACCEPTABLE SLIP OF THE TONGUE MIS-USE OF "**PRETTY GIRL" - T**HERE'S ONLY ONE PRETTY GIRL AND BOYFRIEND; BROODY AND CHEERY - DAMN **MARK S** AND DAMN **OTH **FOR THE SHIET THEY PULL!! **SEASON 6** JUST LIKE **SEASON 4 _OFFICALLY SUCKS ASS_**!!

**I'd like to Especially Thank: **

ga-4-ever, BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton, toddntan, delphine05, BrookeLucasForever, IamCaroline, brulian equals forbidden love, rosseyanna, brookescott3, plasticlittlespastic, beautynthebreakdown, p0line, Long Lives Brucas, monkeyluver012, pink5288, CheerandBrood322, zaggsaddict, babi, escaping the numb, addicte, Brucas True Love, Dianehermans, cj08, brucas224, mcdreamyslover, BDavisLScott23, brucasgirl42, Dani OTH

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

...

The room was silent as Karen and Victoria stood squared off, face to face. "How dare you slap me" she yelled appalled "You don't know me and you have no right to lay your dirty-filthy middle-class hand on me" Brooke closed her eyes mortified to Victoria's words as gasps went all around

"Hey now" roared Keith as Karen stopped him

"You're right, I don't know you" she said nodding her head "But how dare you slap your own _daughter._ She may be 24 years old, pregnant but she's a smart, incredible-selfless woman who's very capable of making her own decisions. From what I've heard, she's done amazingly well off without you or your husband's guidance throughout her life." Brooke couldn't take her eyes off Karen as she silently watched in _awe_; the women who she thought hated her only defend her. "I will not stand here and allow you to tear down nor lay another hand on my son's beautiful fiancée, _mother _of my unborn grandchild- my soon to be daughter in law again."

"Why don't we all just sit down and talk about this rationally, like _adults_" suggested May as she stepped in between the two fuming mothers, neither one backing down.

Victoria was livid. "Of course you're _his_ mother" she spat out bitterly holding Karen's angry stare "You must be so proud of your _basketball player_ of a son" Everyone was curious what she was getting at

"_Oh dear god" shouted Brooke out loud in her head. She knew exactly where Victoria was heading with this as she was beyond horrified-utterly sick to her stomach just thinking about what was going to come out of the vicious woman's mouth next._

"For the fact that he's following in _your_ footsteps" sneer Victoria _If looks could only kill, she'd be dead within seconds "Yeah_ I heard all about you Karen Roe- _Scott; g_etting pregnant at the age of 17 and having a child out of wedlock" _gasps, anger, and shock filled the room_ "not to mention jumping from one Scott bro-"

"Shut up Victoria" snapped Brooke outraged, cutting her off as all eyes were now averted to her. "Don't you dare finish that sentence" she said shaking her head appalled. "I will not allow you to walk into my house and insult my family" she hissed

"Y_our family_?" she questioned flabbergasted as if she heard the brunette wrong.

"Did I stutter?" she pressed "Because if you think I did, I can say it again you know, with more clarification of certainty."

"I see someone's grown a back bone since I've been gone" she observed smirking "Since it looks like you're the one who seems to be a little lost and confused, let me give you some of my own _clarification of certainty_ my dear" she mocked as Brooke rolled her eyes in annoyance "_These people_" she said using her fingers to make an oval shape in the air while outlining the group "Aren't your _family._ This pathetic town isn't your _home_. Your father and I, we are your family and NY is your home. Do we have an understanding?_"_

"No" she replied crossing her arms at her chest "You and Richard are the last people I would call my family"

Victoria's mouth dropped open "How dare you speak to me, your _mother _that way"

"_Mother_?" she laughed as if it was the craziest thing she's ever heard "You have never once acted like a _mother_ to me, and now you decide to call yourself my _mother; _My Mother- are you freaking serious?!Do you even hear yourself? Do you understand how ridiculous that _word _sounds coming out of your mouth?"

"Lets' turn the drama queen down a notch _dear,_ it's not very flattering on you" she replied crossing her arms at her chest as she received a deathly glare from her daughter. "And lets' not forget that I carried you for 9 horrible months Brooke; _9 horrible months_! I brought you into this world and I sure as hell can take you out of it; so watch your mouth" she sneered

"Is that a threat Bitchtoria?"

"Was I talking to you druggie?"

"Stop calling her that" Brooke lashed out as Victoria rolled her eyes "Can you actually act like someone with a heart?"

"Well, can you act like an adult instead of a child and have a real conversation with me" she replied "I rushed here, leaving my expensive trip early so I can clean up your damn mess. We don't have much time to spin things around to salvage your name since the damn media got their hands on the info already"

"Stop acting like a child; spin things around?" she asked in disbelief. "Do you even remember my childhood _huh_; because if my recollection is accurate, which it is-you weren't there, _neither_ one of you were. You only came around when I put together my business; and that's because I called you!"

"What more do you want Brooke, _huh_? Your father and I gave you everything any child or teenager could ask for. Stocked back accounts, high credit card limits, no curfews, freedom-"

"What about _love_?" Victoria rolled her eyes as everyone in the room listened silently. "18 years of my life, you and Richard threw cash at me and sent me on my way. Never once have you celebrated a birthday with me, let alone sit down and have breakfast, lunch or dinner with me. Never once have I shared secrets or gone shopping with you like a mother and daughter would do. Never once have you helped me get ready for a school dance, or even prom. When I, Brooke Penelope Davis got elected for School President, _School President y_ou and Richard were no where to be seen, not to mention you both weren't there the day I graduated high school" Karen had tears weld up in her eyes as she listened on "And when I went to you all excited and determined about wanting to start my own C/B's business, you told me that it was a joke. A freaking, hilarious, laugh out loud stupid joke" she said chuckling as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Well it was a _joke_ dear; you started your _business_" she said using air quotations "out of your apartment junior year while still in high school, _high school_. You weren't even that serious about it"

"How would you know if you weren't there for me?" Victoria crossed her arms at her chest "The only _joke_ on my behalf was appointing you as my_ CEO_" Victoria's mouth dropped open not the slightest pleased

"Tigger, why don't you uh sit down; you're looking kind of pale"

"I'm fine Hales" she smiled weakly before turning back to her mother "And for the record, I don't need you to be spinning things around or pulling strings on my behalf to clean up my _mess_" she said using air quotations. "I'm 24 years old, engaged, about to have a baby, not to mention I own my own company- I make my own decisions, not you; besides Lucas and I will figure it out on our own _together."_

"This isn't you Brooke" she said as they locked eyes "You would never speak to me like this; w-what have they done to you" Brooke sighed "Y-You people are ruining my daughter's life, and I won't allow it. It's like you've brainwashed her into thinking like a middle class person. I will not watch my _daughter_" she said as she emphasized _daughter_ "ruin her life by throwing all her dreams, accomplishments and talents out the window for that boy and that unborn child" she yelled glaring at Lucas as she turned back to face Karen. "Pregnant at the age of 24 and unmarried is unacceptable in the Davis household" she scoff "Do you know how bad that looks to the public, huh?" she roared "24 year old, Multimillion dollar fashion designer Brooke Davis has child out of wedlock?!" she exclaimed "NO!" she snapped as she shook her head furiously like a crazy person "I will not stand by and let you all destroy Brooke's life" she said grabbing her arm tightly

"What the-" she tried saying but was cut off

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you listen, and you listen to me good. You are going back to New York with me whether you like it or not and you will have that _abortion_."

"The hell she is" lashed out Lucas "Brooke and I created our child together out of love" he said trying to make it sound real as possible as he walked over and extended his hand to her which she willingly accepted causing him to smile "We already made our decision to keep our baby so stay the hell out of it!" he shouted "Like Brooke said Mrs. Davis "We will figure this out on our own _together_"

Anger was written all over Victoria's face as she ignored the blonde gripping Brooke's arm tighter. "I will have someone other than you run the TH branch while _you _focus on your designs and sketches not to mention the NY Head Corp. Your life will go back to the way it used to be before you met that _boy_! I will not allow you to raise a child by yourself while he jumps from one bed to another with some random slut once you get fat" Lucas was beyond furious as she could feel it through their intertwined fingers "You will stay away from those two blood sucking leeches over there you call _friends_ and not to mention these people! You have way too much riding on your life right now, than to fall in _love_ and live this _ridiculous_ middle class life style" she said talking with her hands "This isn't your life Brooke, none of it is. Your life is in NY with your multi-million dollar cooperation and that's where you're going to be. I can't believe you actually opened up a store here in this god for saking town. Your father and I are so disappointed in you" she said rambling as she wouldn't let Brooke get a word in "We shouldn't have left for that damn Bermuda trip; do you know how bad this is" she cursed as she ignored all the eyes in the room as she started dragging Brooke towards the door; causing Brooke's hands to slip from Lucas's.

_He wasn't going to lose her; he wasn't going to let her go- not now, not ever. He instantly wrapped his hand around her wrist causing mother and daughter to come to a halt by the door as Victoria's blood boiled with rage _"Brooke-"

"I am your_ mother_ and you are going to listen to me even if I have to drag you out of here myself. You're a _Davis_, and Davis's are high class-wealthy people. We live in mansions with butlers and maids. We have chauffeurs who drive us around in our expensive cars, and we vacation at exotic places not to mention on yachts top notch. We don't need _love_ as long as we have money, power and class; we associate with other high cl-" _Lucas then slid his hand into hers; giving her a gentle squeeze as she smiled not once taking her eyes off the queen bitch._

"You just don't get it-" she said once again interrupting Victoria as she wiggled out of the grip she had over her.

"What, W-What don't I get Brooke; _huh_? Please enlighten me and explain to me what the hell I don't get!" she snapped as she was tired of this back and forth bantering between them.

"You don't get that it's not all about money, wealth, power, or class for _me_. You don't get that I'm not _you_! I didn't vacation in high places with fake people with you and Richard, I haven't lived in your _mansion_ for the past 8 years, and I didn't get chauffeured around in fancy cars in high school; for crying out loud I owned a blue freaking convertible Volkswagen beetle, _beetle_. Not a Mercedes, Lexus, BMW or any other _high class"_ she said using air quotes "expensive car. You don't get that I-"

"No, you're right; I don't get it. I don't get how you had the lifestyle every girl your aged wanted or envy for, but instead you stupidly, _stupidly_ emancipated yourself from us" she roared as everyone was in shock

"_Emancipated" whispered Nathan, Haley and Jake taken back as their mouths dropped open_

"_No wonder BDavis is so normal" added Skillz_

"_Actually_ that's the smartest thing I think Brooke did" said Karen as she walked over and wrapped her arms around the remarkable brunette she was soon to be calling her daughter in law. "Unlike you, Brooke will be an amazing mother to her child. Her mentality and perspective on how she wants life to be is astonishing to hear. Just listening to what you and your husband put her through makes me want to ring your neck" Victoria crossed her arms at her chest as the two glared each other down "All she ever wanted was your love and as her parents you denied her of that; and for _that_" said Karen pushing a strand of hair behind Brooke's ears "I seriously just want to kick your sorry _high class_ ass right about now"

"_You go Mrs. Roe-Scott; kick her sorry crazy high class ass" yelled Skillz as everyone silently chuckled _

"Having a child is the most amazing feeling in the world and watching him, her, them" she smiled "grow up is priceless. You robbed Brooke of her childhood and that's something she'll never get back. You called her friends blood sucking _leeches_ but in my eyes, you're the only _blood sucking leech_ I see Victoria Davis. Instead of giving her love, comfort and support all you gave and saw was money, power and class. These girls were there for each other, and how their parents" she said glaring at Victoria "left them alone to grow up-_unguided_ sure beats the hell out of me"

"_That's the Karen Roe everyone's been talking about" smiled Brooke as tears welded up in her eyes_

"Like I said, we're high class people and that's just who we are. I didn't expect _you_ or any of _you_ people to understand that, so don't you dare criticize my parenting skills. My husband and I, as well as the Sawyers and Gatinas' give our children everything we think they'll possibly need even if they turn out to be screw ups-" Everyone was once again surprised to hear that Rachel and Peyton's families were right up there with the Davis's. What they didn't understand was why Victoria disliked the other two girls.

"_Peyton?" whispered Jake as she nodded unable to look at him "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"Everything they'll possibly need? Wow. You gave them all the materialistic things in life, and I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that but Brooke's right, what about _Love_; to be _loved, _to be_ in love _and to give_ love huh? __Love _is something you teach, learn and grow from. Love is the key to happiness. Sure I agree that having money is important but money isn't everything, it can't buy happiness-"

"Enough with this Brady bunch crap already" she barked "I don't need to be preached on love nor do I need to be lectured on parenting. We raise our children differently and seeing that you've brained washed my daughter with this sentimental-love crap-"

"GET OUT VICTORIA!" roared Brooke as she had enough. It was like she was talking to a brick wall; no matter what she said Victoria wasn't getting it. They were just going into circles and it was getting old. "JUST GET OUT"

"Gladly, get your stuff" she ordered

"I'm not leaving"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she asked through gritted teeth

"I said I'm not leaving" she replied with no hesitation in her voice as Victoria was beyond livid. "I'm staying right here in Tree Hill where I'm going to run my new store as well as hopefully raise my child. Like I said earlier-I'm 24years old, engaged, and happily pregnant" she smiled as she and Lucas locked eyes. "I'm not abandoning my Head Corp because while I'm here, my _CEO _Rachel is in charge" Rachel winked at her as they smiled at one another "I _will _be traveling back and forth between the two places until my OBGYN tells me I can't. I'm not a child anymore Victoria, I emancipated myself from you when I was 17. I'm not going to allow you to run my life, my Company/Corp nor make any more decisions or tear me down like you have my entire life in that matter. You've wasted your time in rushing back"

"I've had enough of this game of cat and mouse Brooke" she sighed aggravated "I'm tired and ready to get back to NY. Our flight leaves in just about" she turns her wrist to check her watch "Damn it" she cursed "We have 45minutes to pack your bags and get to the airport. So start moving" she added motioning towards the stairs

"Well there's the door; don't let it hit you on the way out" Victoria didn't budge "GET OUT and take that smirking jackass with you"

"Watch it Ms. Davis" growled Dan as he glared at her angry. "Don't think for a second, that I'll take any lip from you"

"You are just as bad as Victoria" she retorted as Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He knows how uncomfortable his sperm donor makes her feel. "I don't appreciate you hunting down Victoria and Richard just so you can pry into my life _Mr. Scott_. I know you love getting the press and media involved; hoping they'd catch me fail just because you think I ruined Lucas's life by trapping him with _this_ baby." Dan glared at her "I mean we all know you resent Haley because she and Nathan fell in love and he too emancipated himself from you; but Lucas and Nathan aren't you and I'm not Victoria- we'll never be you. I don't have any skeletons in my closet so you can stop digging and causing trouble. You need to understand that I only share my life with people who matter and who are important to me; and since neither of you two fall under that category, I suggest you both get the hell out of my house. Neither one of you two are welcomed in our home" she yelled this time raising her voice as she felt really light headed almost losing her balance

"Brooke" they gasp

"I'm fine" she smiled trying her best to reassure them.

"You're not fine pretty girl" he said cupping her cheeks "It's not good for you or the baby if you get all worked up" she sighed as he rubbed gentle circles along her back "Remember what the doctor said?" she nodded as she recapped Dr. Cordova's visit _"Baby Scott is approx between 13-17mm in length so in the next couple of weeks you'll notice your body changing even more. The first 3 months of pregnancy is the most critical, so anything you do not only affects you, but it affects baby Scott too so that means no stressing out" _"I need you to take it easy and not let her; them upset you _okay_" he said as his voice brought her back into reality.

"I'm sorry" she murmured against his chest inhaling his scent of axe she grew to love so much. "I'm sorry she's such a bitch Luke" she whispered as they silently chuckled between themselves as the others watched on.

"Well I'm sorry Dan's such a jackass" she smiled as he brushed his lips against her forehead "I think its' best they" she took a deep breath nodding along. "Alright, I think its best you both left" said Lucas "I think we've all had enough of you for one life time"

"Trust me, it'll be my pleasure" she snipped "But I'm not leaving without my daughter" Brooke opened her eyes to the sound of Victoria's voice but not removing herself from Lucas's embrace.

"Take a deep breath" he whispered once he felt her tense up in his arms. She nodded

"GET OUT"

"BROOKLY-" she cringed to the use of her full first name

"NO!" she yelled cutting her off "GET THE HELL OUT, AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Karen had enough "Lucas, take Brooke upstairs and get her into bed _now_" he nodded "She's had enough unpleasant excitement for the day. Girls get Brooke some food; knowing her she hasn't had anything in her system" Brooke diverted her eyes to the floor as Karen was right. She was too focused on everything else she barley ate anything all day "We will talk about that later young lady" she scolded as Brooke sheepishly nodded

"Don't you dare walk up those stairs" she hissed as Brooke ignored her "BROOKYLN PENELOPE DAVIS" she yelled as Brooke stopped closing her eyes as she kept her back towards her mother. "IF YOU DON'T TURN AROUND AND COME DOWN THIS INSTANT, YOU AND I-WE'RE DONE! _DONE_, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Lucas watched as tears streamed down her cheeks as the room once again fell silent. "DON'T BOTHER CALLING YOURSELF A DAVIS BECAUSE I WILL HAVE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE DISRESPECTING ME LIKE THIS!!" Brooke took a deep breath as she was going to take that last step to the top of the stairs.

"Thank you" she said turning around locking eyes with her mother as everyone kept their eyes on her utterly confused "Thank you for opening my eyes and making me realize that you can't change nor will you change. Thank you for making me realize that you will always be that cold hearted, knieving, very ungrateful-controlling Bitch I grew up to hate and vowed never to be" Victoria's mouth dropped open "I didn't need you growing up and I sure as hell don't need you now. I will never, I repeat _NEVER_ allow my child to experience my horrible, _horrible_ childhood" she said as tears continued to stream down her cheeks "He or she will never know the feeling of being unloved, resented or neglected. He or she will ONLY be surrounded by people who will love him or her unconditionally like there's no tomorrow. I will not allow you to tear me down by killing me slowly inside anymore. If you want to disown me; shun me from being a DAVIS then by all means please do, because you just made it so much easier for me to let you go" she took a deep breath as everyone listened on "You're FIRED Victoria" gasps and shock went all around the room as Victoria's eyes filled with fury "You will no longer be apart of my Company nor apart of my life. I will notify corporation of my decision first thing tomorrow morning. We're through, you're free to go" she said as she left a very stunned, angry-appalled feisty mama Davis behind"

"This isn't over Brooke" she yelled as she watched Brooke disappear behind doors

"Guys, please show the trash out" they nodded as Dan glared at her.

"Dan" said Nathan holding the door open as they watched him storm out. The guys then migrated towards the backyard as Nathan and Skillz got into a game of one on one to clear their head and thoughts of what just happened. Jake waited patiently for Peyton as they both knew they needed to talk.

As soon as they entered their bedroom, she broke down into tears as the days event came rushing to her.

"Brooke-"

"I-C-CAN'T-BREATHE" she cried holding her stomach as tears flooded her eyes spilling down her cheeks as Lucas rushed over and threw his arms around her rubbing circles along her back "I-I-KNOW-IT'S-S-STUPID-THAT-I'M-CRYING; I-M-MEAN-SHE'S-NOT-EVEN-W-WORTH-IT" she started rambling

"Sssshhhh, Sssshhhh I've got you; you're okay"

"WHY-COULDN'T-SHE-JUST-LOVE-ME-LUKE; LIKE-THE-WAY-YOUR-MOM-AND-KEITH-LOVE-YOU-AND-LILY-OR-THE-WAY-HALEY-AND-NATHAN-LOVE-JIMMIJAM? AM-I-THAT-HARD-TO-LOVE?" she sobbed as it broke his heart

"Oh Brooke, you are the easiest person to love. You're smart, beautiful, caring, selfless; you're amazing Brooke" she smiled as tears continued to fall "You have one of the biggest hearts, not to mention you always give people the benefit of the doubt. You're going to be an amazing mother to our baby; you are nothing like her and you'll never be her. Remember that okay pretty girl?" He said wiping away her tears as they locked eyes. "I know things are messy and scary not to mention they're coming all at us at once but we need to stick together okay? Everything will be okay, you'll see. I promise you I will be there every step of the way. I'm nothing like your father Brooke, and I'll never be him"

"_Brooke's my daughter Karen, not yours; don't forget that. You may have brainwashed her into staying in this pathetic town for now with your pathetic Brady bunch middle class family, but I will get her to return back to NY if it's the last thing I do."_

"_She's an adult; a beautiful, smart grown woman who's capable of making her own decisions; and after just now I think she's decided she doesn't want anything to do with you" Victoria sneered at her "She doesn't need you, me or anyone else in that matter telling her what to do. She's about to be a mother, about to have her own family; and if you hurt any one of them in any way" she hissed "I swear too god I'll never let you live it down"_

"_Don't you dare threatened me"_

"_It's not a threat; it's a promise. Now get the hell out or I'll throw you out myself personally"_

"_This isn't over Karen" she snapped before storming out_

She didn't know why; well maybe it was the fact that he was saying sweet, and thoughtful-comforting things or the fact that he was acting all protective and loving that made her just want to kiss him. She just had too, and that's exactly what she did as she leaned up and pulled his lips onto hers, catching him by surprise as they shared a sweet kiss which turned heated and passionate within seconds. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist lowering her gently onto the bed not once breaking the searing kiss. Once air became a necessity, they pulled apart gazing into each other's eyes lovingly without even realizing it-just then her cell phone went off

"I-I should get that" she said not breaking eye contact

"Yeah you should" he replied nodding as he brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes as he couldn't help but stare into her beautiful greens a little longer; getting lost in them.

"Well if it's important they'll leave a message right?" he grinned as she flashed him her dimples that he loves so much.

"Right" he replied as he slowly leaned down taking her lips into his as they once again got lost into their passionate kiss.

"Hey slut" knocked Rachel as the pair broke apart "Millie's on the phone for you" they heard once their breathing came back to normal leaving their swollen-red lips to tingle. "Said she left you a message; something about a show?"

"The show; shoot!" she exclaimed as she closed her eyes as Lucas kept his locked on the beautiful brunette still in his arms

"Stop fooling around and open this door or I'll scream it out loud for every-" she heard footsteps darting towards the door as she held the phone out for her "Dude what took; never mind" she said waving it off once she saw their swollen-red lips.

"We weren't doing anything" she hissed causing both Rachel and Millie to laugh "Hi Millie; uh huh" she said pacing back and forth

"We weren't doing anything _right_" she smirked as Lucas blushed

"We weren't doing anything"

"Nothing huh?" she smirked as she eyed him curiously "If it was nothing, why are your lips so swollen and red?"

"Uh was that Nathan? Yeah it was-I'm going to go check on the guys and see how traumatized they are over; yeah okay bye" he said darting out the door as Rachel couldn't help but laugh

…

A week later

"So how are things with Brooke?" asked Nathan as he passed him the ball

"Good-the same as it's always been" he replied as he shot a 3 pointer as the guys eyed him curiously.

"Have you guys talked about the kiss?" asked Jake

"No" he shook his head "It's like, ugh- we see each other-we hang out, joke around, flirt at times, and talk about anything and everything but never about the kisses"

"Wait, kisses as in plural; like more than one dawg?" Lucas nodded his head as the guys smirked

"Do you have any idea of how she feels about all of it?" asked Jake

"No"

"Why don't you ask her; talk to her about it. Be the first one to bring it up" said Nathan

"I don't know" he sighed "I just don't want to complicate things. We're in a good place right now. We're having a baby, she seems to be happy and she lets me be near her without tearing my head off" they nodded

"But wouldn't you rather have the real thing with her and not just a psad of what it could be like?"

"Yeah all the time, but like I said- we're content right now."

"I don't know Luke" said Nathan "I honestly think you should talk to her about it" the other guys agreed

"Scott" shouted Chase as he picked up a spare basketball chucking it at the blonde's head; barely missing him "We need to talk"

"Dude that was cold dawg" shouted Skillz as their game of 2 on 2 came to a halt

"What do you want Adams" sneer Lucas "We have nothing to talk about since I said all I needed to say that night after my game"

"_I'm here with Mr. Lucas Scott at the main area-Madison Square Garden, Sunday Night where the NY Knicks creamed the Boston Celtics 100-88. How does it feel to finally win a game after 5 consecutive losses?"_

"_It feels great" replied Lucas "I mean we practice hard, played hard and brought it hard. We were focused and determine to win this game just like every other game we played. Nathan and I couldn't be more proud of the guys. They did an awesome job tonight and we're praying to change our losing streak"_

"_We couldn't help but notice that your fiancée Ms. Brooke Davis wasn't at the game tonight like she has been for the last 4 previous games. Is it because of your losing streak that she stop coming?"_

_Lucas chuckled "No, it's not because of our losing streak" he replied "She actually has some really important things she had to take care of tonight. But I can assure you though that she's a true die hard NY Knick's fan" he smiled "If she can't make it to a game, or if she can't catch it on TV, she'd make sure she tivo'd it" _

"_You got that right Broody" smiled Brooke as she sat Indian style on the couch with her sketch book and catalogs in her lap_

"_Would this important stuff she's missing your game for be something as in wedding plans?"_

_Lucas stayed quiet as he thought about how to answer that question. "Yes, I'd say most definitely" he replied smiling from ear to ear._

"_When can we expect this to happen?"_

"_Well, we were thinking about waiting till next year, but Brooke and I decided that we couldn't wait to be husband and wife; especially even more now since we're expecting a little bundle of joy" Huh, ha, gasps and awe's went all around_

"_You're lying" shouted Lindsey as all eyes and ears turned to her_

"_And you are?" asked the reporter as Lindsey ignored him_

"_You're lying Lucas Scott" she roared "She can't be pregnant; we were just dating a few months ago" all eyes and ears turned back to him as Brooke's mouth dropped open staring at the flat screen intently_

"_Care to respond?"_

_Lucas sighed as he shook his head in disbelief at her outburst. Of course Bevin had to bring her "We haven't been together for a little over a year now Lindsey. I'm in love with Brooke; she's the one for me. I'm sorry that you can't accept that but I've moved on and I think it's time you do too. I don't know how many more times I have to say it but it's been over between us for a long time" Lindsey glared at him_

"_Brookie's pregnant" squealed an excited Bevin as Skillz rushed over once he heard his girlfriend's voice "Baby did you know Brookie's pregnant?" Skillz's eyes opened wide as he mouthed his apologies while pulling his girlfriend away with him towards the awaiting limo._

"_You're lying Lucas, I don't believe you" he sighed "It's suppose to be me and you"_

"_I'm sorry but believe what you want Lindsey. I'm not going to do this now or again. Well that's going to be all" he smiled turning back to the reporter "I've got a plane to catch, my beautiful fiancée is waiting for me at home to go over wedding details with me" Brooke caught herself smiling to his words as she stopped herself right away._

"_Good luck to you and Ms Soon to be Brooke Davis Scott" he yelled after Lucas "Well, well, well. There you have it ladies and gentlemen. From the mouth of our very own Mr. Lucas Scott, Co-Captain of NY Knicks'. He and his very beautiful fiancée Ms. Brooke Davis, have a wedding in the works as well as expecting their first bundle of joy sometime this summer"_

Just then out of no where Chase punched him in the mouth as it pulled him back into reality

"Hey man" shouted Nathan as he held Chase back just as Skillz jumped in the middle with Jake holding Lucas back "You're pathetic" he spat

"Why because I told the truth man?" he shouted "Not that it's any of your business or the fact that you've been in denial all this time- but Brooke and I, we're engaged, about to have a baby and our wedding plans are in the works. If you don't believe me, go ask her yourself."

"Oh trust me I will" he barked "And if this is all some made up bullshit so you can ruin her name and life, you better believe that there well be, hell to pay Lucas Scott; because I swear to you I will do everything in my power to sue your ass!"

"Ruin her name and life; what the hell are you insinuating Chase!" he asked fuming. "We got engaged way before she became pregnant with our child;_ my child_ so back the hell off. We love each other and we're about to have our own family. You need to respect that and seriously move on"

"Let me go" roared Chase as he darted towards Lucas who retaliated with the same amount of anger

"Hey, hey-I think its' best you leave Chase" roared Nathan

"I will not let you hurt her Scott. I know all about your type; thinking you're all" he said glancing from Nathan to Jake to Skill and back to Lucas. "Better than everyone just because you play pro ball-"

"Watch it Adams" cursed Skillz "Luke isn't the only one who wants to beat the shit out of you right now. You don't know a damn thing about us so shut the hell up!"

"I know you're just like the rest of those A-Listers; getting into vulnerable woman's hearts then breaking them into pieces once you get bored! You're all nothing but manwhores!"

"Oh that's fresh coming from you Adams" chuckled Nathan "Get the hell off our court or we'll seriously let Luke pound your ass"

"I won't lose Brooke to you Scott, I won't lose her again- remember that!" he barked before he stormed off

"You alright Luke?"

"Yeah I'm good" he replied rubbing his jaw "What a jackass"

"Dude you got your hands full with this one" said Jake

"Tell me about it" he sighed just as Fergie and Junk walked over.

"Alright lets' play ball"

...

"Mmmhhmm dinner was delicious Luke" smiled Brooke

"Yes it was Luke; never knew you could cook that well" smirked Rachel as she took a sip of her wine

"Well thanks ladies. Glad you enjoyed it" he replied

"Here, we'll take care of those Luke" said Brooke as she got up to her feet "You did enough for today" she smiled

"No, no sit down pretty girl, I got it. Why don't you go relax in the living room with Rach and I'll bring you some Ice cream in a bit. You've been on your feet all day" she smiled loving him pampering her

"Luke-"

"Okay" shouted Rachel as she got up to her feet

"Rach" sneered the brunette

"Okay I'm jealous" she scoffs "Why didn't you get me pregnant Luke?" joked Rachel as the trio broke out into laughter

"Well for starters, he prefers hot brunettes"

"That I do" replied Lucas nodding his head once Brooke playfully eyed him

"You're so whipped" coughed Rachel as Lucas threw a dish towel at her

"True, but red heads are a lot more exciting" retorted Rachel as Lucas and Brooke laughed

"And secondly you wouldn't ruin your figure in a million years" winked Brooke as Rachel nodded

"So, how about that ice cream?"

"Sure" Rachel smiled "After you do the dishes"

"I hate you slut"

"Hey you know our deal whore. Lucas cooks, you clean and I sit here and look pregnant happy"

"You're not even showing yet slut"

"I know, but I will soon" Lucas smiled. He couldn't wait till he could feel her baby bump "And besides we're feeding you and you're not even paying rent" she grinned as Rachel playfully gasp pretending to be offended by her best friends comment. "I'd say you got yourself a good deal there Rach" Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" smiled Brooke "While you get the ice cream broody"

"Sounds good to me" he smiled

"How much do you want to bet its' Peyton saying she forgot her key again"

"But I thought she was staying at Jake's tonight" Brooke and Rachel shrugged

"Coming, coming" she yelled as she got to the door

"Hi Brooke"

"Chase hi" she smiled

"Adams?" mouthed Lucas as Rachel turned off the water. "What the hell is he doing here?" he barked putting down the ice cream

"Lucas" yelled Rachel as she wiped her hands with a dish towel scurrying after him

"Why the hell are you here? You know what, just leave the same way you came and we won't have a problem" he yelled as he made his way over towards them

"Luke, don't be so rude" scolded Brooke

"Look there's no point in fighting okay" added Rachel "We're all adults so lets' act like it"

"You're right Rach" replied Lucas "I mean after all Brooke and I are getting married in a month" he said wrapping his arm protectively around Brooke as Chase glowered at him

"Lucas" hissed Brooke

"Can we talk Brooke?"

"Sure" she smiled "How about we" she said glancing up at Lucas as she felt his arm gently grip her tighter around the waist pulling her closer against him "talk outside" Chase nodded

"Luke, let go" she whispered patting his arm as she watched the two guys angrily stare each other down. "Luke" she said once again as he finally released her not before pulling her in for a kiss which took her by surprise.

"Uh hum" coughed Chase as he cleared his throat wanting to badly beat Lucas black and blue for putting his lips on Brooke

"I'll have your ice cream waiting for you once you get back pretty girl" she nodded

"Why didn't you tell me about the pregnancy from the beginning?" he asked as they sat down on the balcony

"Because it wasn't anyone's business" she replied as her eyes focused on the boats "It's not something I was ready for everyone to know just yet"

"But he announced it on live on nationally TV"

"Yeah but we agreed it was time. I mean the clinic already leaked the news Chase; people are going to know"

"I know that I'm not the child's biologically father and all but Brooke, I'm even willing to be as long as you'll give me a chance to love you both" he said as her eyes opened wide and mouth dropped open

**R**e**v**i**e**w **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and let me know what you all think …

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	12. Speechless

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' Ro**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**CK! THANK YOU So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! l**L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**AN2**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Story "**We Belong Together**"- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to Especially Thank: **

delphine05, Brucas True Love, BDavisLScott23, miralinda, krjemb, Long Lives Brucas, BrookeLucasforever, DaniOTH, dianehermans, brulian equals forbidden love, moonkisss, babi, escaping the numb, BrucasEqlsluv, ga-4-ever, ravencheerleader, toddntan,

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

...

_Speechless_- that was exactly what she was

"I don't care about the past. The past is the past; people make mistakes all the time" she took a deep breath "I love you Brooke; I want to be with you" he said as he took her hands into his as Lucas was beyond livid

"_What the hell is he doing?" barked the blonde as he darted towards the two just as Rachel grabbed his arm pulling him back "Do you not see what I'm seeing?" he lashed out_

"_I see them perfectly clear. They're just talking Lucas" she snipped as he tried to wiggle out of her grip "Can't you see how hard this is for him?" They glanced back over towards the two_

"_Well must that jackass always grab her hand; besides I didn't know you cared so much about Adam's feelings" he barked_

"_I don't" she replied "I can careless about the guy; but can't you see that she's letting him down easily. He's getting his heart broken"_

"_So did Lindsey, but do you see her grabbing my hand constantly?" Rachel rolled her eyes_

"_No she just-"_

"_Don't answer that" he said cutting her off as he glanced back over towards the two_

"_How dare he grab her hand; my fiancée's hand. I should just ring his neck"_

"_Luke, she's engaged to you, she's having your baby and she's letting him down easily. Who's got the better end of the bargain here?" _

_He stayed quiet as he kept his eyes on them. "God I hate it when you're right" he cursed as she laughed _

"_Well get use to it" she replied as she walked back towards the sink _

"_As long as he stays the hell away, we won't have a problem"_

"I thank you for your honesty and affection Chase, I do" she smiled pulling her hand gently out of his "but I'm afraid it's too late" His face fell "There's really nothing we can do but move forward. Lucas is my fiancé, father of my child; I couldn't and wouldn't dream of taking that away from him."

He sighed as he nodded his head "I-I get it, I do. You're an amazing woman Brooke Davis" she smiled "But promise me well always stay friends okay? I don't want things to be awkward between us especially after this"

"I couldn't agree more" she smiled

"When you get married" he grumbled not pleased those words came out of his mouth "Don't forget to invite me okay? I would love to be apart of it" she nodded

…

10 wedding dresses later; 5 being absolute no's, 3 being a maybe and 1 up in the air Brooke was tired, irritated, annoyed and very exhausted. She just wanted to crawl into her big comfy bed and get some shut eye but seeing that she had one last dress to go that wasn't going to happen. She stood there with her back to the mirror as her consultants helped her with the dress

"Oh my god" they beamed moments later as they covered their mouths in awe. "This is it Ms. Davis; this is the dress. You look beautiful" Brooke couldn't help but smile. Finally, they were getting somewhere. Of all the other dresses she tried on, neither one of her consultants were in awe like they were now. That's got to mean something, but before she could turn around and take a look at herself, her consultants pulled apart the curtains to her dressing room leading her out towards her group as they fell silent. More like _speechless_. Tears filled their eyes as their hands covered their mouths

"Brooke, honey you look-" Karen was still in awe as she was overcome with emotion "beautiful" she replied finishing her sentence once she found her voice. She walked over and embraced the young brunette "You look absolutely beautiful"

"Oh my god Tigger" beamed Haley "You look amazing"

"BDavis" gasp Peyton as she wrapped her arm around her best friend

"Yeah?"

"Yeah honey" nodded the curly blonde

"Rach-?"

"That's _the_ one Brooke" replied the red head as tears filled her eyes as the other 5 ladies nodded their head in agreement. "That's _the_ one"

"You look breath taking dear" added May as she too wiped away her tears

"I can't wait till Lucas sees you honey" smiled Deb

"Stop" chuckled Brooke as tears welded up in her own eyes "I haven't even seen myself yet and you guys are already in tears" they chortle

"We can't help it; that dress it's _the_ one; it's amazing; you look like a million bucks mamas!"

"Clothes over Bros style?" she smiled trying to lighten up the mood as the group broke out into laughter

"Yes, Clothes over Bros style" she nodded

"Guys seriously stop; you're going to make me cry. I'm afraid to look"

"Don't be sweetie" smiled May

"You can turn around now Ms. Davis" she nodded as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath as she counted to 3 in her head. Once she opened her eyes, she too was in awe as she felt as if her heart had stop. She was wearing a white, elegant very beautiful Vera Wang strapless design with a fitted bodice which flowed into a ball gown skirt. She had a diaphanous veil that was fastened to her brunette tresses, which were gathered together in her loose quick thrown together up do. (Just imagine the exact dress she wore when our beloved Chopia really got married.) "T-This is _the_ one" she whispered as everyone nodded their head

"She'll take it" they replied in unison as Brooke nodded

"I'll take it" she smiled as she locked eyes through the mirror with her party standing a few feet behind her. As everyone slowly started leaving the room to allow her to change, she stood there as her mind got the best of her._"So, you must be the NBA Knicks superstar Lucas Scott who impregnated my daughter. What was she a bet or did she seduce you; I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to seduce all of you boys"_

"_How dare you walk into my house and disrespect my fiancé and my friends" she roared as all eyes where now on her "How dare you accuse me of being a slut; how dare you tear me down" she cried "You ruined my life all by yourself Victoria, well with the help of Richard of course._

"_What more do you want Brooke, __huh__? Your father and I gave you everything any child or teenager could ask for. Stocked back accounts, high credit card limits, no curfews, freedom-"_

"_What about __love__?" Victoria rolled her eyes as everyone in the room listened silently. "18 years of my life, you and Richard threw cash at me and sent me on my way. Never once have you celebrated a birthday with me, let alone sit down and have breakfast, lunch or dinner with me. Never once have I shared secrets or gone shopping with you like a mother and daughter would do. Never once have you helped me get ready for a school dance, or even prom. When I, Brooke Penelope Davis got elected for School President, __School President y__ou and Richard were no where to be seen, not to mention you both weren't there the day I graduated high school" Karen had tears weld up in her eyes as she listened on "And when I went to you all excited and determined about wanting to start my own C/B's business, you told me that it was a joke. A freaking, hilarious, laugh out loud stupid joke" she said chuckling as tears streamed down her cheeks._

"_Actually__ that's the smartest thing I think Brooke did" said Karen as she walked over and wrapped her arms around the remarkable brunette she was soon to be calling her daughter in law. "Unlike you, Brooke will be an amazing mother to her child. Her mentality and perspective on how she wants life to be is astonishing to hear. Just listening to what you and your husband put her through makes me want to ring your neck" Victoria crossed her arms at her chest as the two glared each other down "All she ever wanted was your love and as her parents you denied her of that; and for __that__" said Karen pushing a strand of hair behind Brooke's ears "I seriously just want to kick your sorry __high class__ ass right about now"_

"_Having a child is the most amazing feeling in the world and watching him, her, them" she smiled "grow up is priceless. You robbed Brooke of her childhood and that's something she'll never get back. You called her friends blood sucking __leeches__ but in my eyes, you're the only __blood sucking leech__ I see Victoria Davis. Instead of giving her love, comfort and support all you gave and saw was money, power and class. These girls were there for each other, and how their parents" she said glaring at Victoria "left them alone to grow up-__unguided__ sure beats the hell out of me"_

"Brooke-"

"_Don't you dare walk up those stairs" she hissed as Brooke ignored her "BROOKYLN PENELOPE DAVIS" she yelled as Brooke stopped closing her eyes as she kept her back towards her mother. "IF YOU DON'T TURN AROUND AND COME DOWN THIS INSTANT, YOU AND I-WE'RE DONE! __DONE__, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Lucas watched as tears streamed down her cheeks as the room once again fell silent. "DON'T BOTHER CALLING YOURSELF A DAVIS BECAUSE I WILL HAVE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE DISRESPECTING ME LIKE THIS!!" Brooke took a deep breath as she was going to take that last step to the top of the stairs._

"Brooke, honey what's wrong?" asked a worried Karen as she watched the brunette slowly break down into tears unable to control her emotions.

"Oh Karen" she cried as mama Roe-Scott felt her heart break as she pulled her soon to be daughter in law into her arms allowing her to cry her heart out

"Shhh, shhh let it out honey" she said as she too had tears in her own eyes "Let it all out"

"S-She-disowned-me-Karen" she sobbed "My-own-cold-hearted-pouch-carrier-actually-disowned-me-from-being-a-Davis-because-I-wouldn't-give-up-my-baby-_my-baby_-or-my-life-here-in-Tree-Hill-How-can-anyone-be-so-cruel-to-disown-their-own-child" She tends to ramble a lot when she's excited, nervous or upset. "Why-couldn't-she-just-love-me-like-you-love-Lucas-and-Lily-or-how-Naley-loves-JimiJam?" she sobbed "Why-couldn't-my-sperm-donor-and-pouch-carrier-just-love-me-like-parents-are-supposed-too? Am-I-that-hard-to-love?"

Karen continued to comfort her as she rubbed circles along Brooke's back "Brooke honey" she said as they locked eyes "I can't begin to understand why they're like that but I'm truly from the bottom of my heart sorry that you had to experience that childhood. No child deserves to feel unloved or neglected by their parents; not you, Lucas, Rachel or Peyton. As much as I wanted to kill Dan with my bare hands for what he did to Lucas growing up, I felt the same anger and rage when I heard what you went through. You are a smart, beautiful, amazing, selfless young woman who will never be them. You hear me; you're going to be an incredible mother and together, you and Lucas will be remarkable parents. I, we can't change what happened in the past but we can look to the future. I want you to know that we Scotts minus Dan will always love you okay. You and my grandchild" Brooke smiled as she felt Karen's hand on her stomach "Will always be apart of our family. We have grown to love you from the bottom of our hearts and nothing will change that. We all love you honey, don't ever forget that"

"Thank you Karen for everything" smiled Brooke as she wrapped her arms tighter around her

"Thank you, for coming into my son's life Brooke" she whispered "I've never seen him this happy until you came along" Brooke smiled as she felt guilt rise

"He makes me just as happy" she replied as Karen nodded happily. Brooke wasn't sure if she said it just because Karen was expecting to hear it, or if she actually meant it.

…

"I'm so glad you guys are here" groaned Brooke as she plopped herself down on the couch over exhausted after their 3 ½ hours of wedding dress shopping.

"Where else would we be?" chuckled Haley

"Working"

" you're getting married in a month, there's no where else we'd be; besides it's Saturday"

"Please don't remind me" she replied closing her eyes "I can't believe I actually let the Roe-Scott clan talk Luke and I into having a big extravaganza wedding especially when we agreed to keep it small and simple with just friends and family"

"Oh please" scoffed the red head "You're Brooke Penelope Davis, multimillion dollar fashiontista; there's no such thing as small and simple with you" Brooke threw a couch pillow at the red head

"She's right ; there's really no such thing" Brooke rolled her eyes

"Okay guys lets go over our check list" said Haley as she opened the wedding planner as she checked off a few more things.

"Ugh tell me why we put Hales in charge again?" grumbled Rachel as Haley playfully glared at her

"Because you all knew I'd get the job done; Church and Banquet hall"

"Check" replied Peyton "Karen got the confirmation just as we were leaving; she instructed me to inform you all"

"Flowers-check, decorations-check, catering-check, band-check, alcohol and drinks-"

"Check" replied Rachel "Cooper has a friend who gave us a pretty good deal on bulk so we stocked up"

"How is it going with Cooper by the way?"

"Good" she replied "We're having fun; he's so sweet and he treats me well" she smiled "Not to mention he's gorgeous" They laughed

"So what about Owen?" asked Peyton curious

"We're nothing more than friends. We went out a few times but it didn't work out"

"So the whole age difference doesn't bother you two?"

"Why would it" smirked Brooke yawning "It's not like it has before" Rachel glared at her as she retaliated by throwing the couch pillow back at the brunette as Brooke stuck her tongue out at her friend

"Age ain't nothin' but a number" the girls snickered

"No seriously though, it's good to see you happy Rach"

"Yeah well it feels good to be happy. Now if we could only get that slut over there to jump the band wagon then we'd all be in the same boat"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So while you're all are getting plastered and having a fun time, I'll be sipping on my damn apple cider" she replied changing the subject

"Awww Tigger" smiled Haley as she patted the brunette's arm. "What's better then getting to watch all those drunk, stupid-no offense" Peyton and Rachel laughed "People make a fool of themselves?"

"Tutormom, live a little" she chuckled as Haley stuck her tongue out

"Oh before I forget, we all have fittings schedule a week before the wedding, but since the guys already rented out their tux's 3 weeks ago, they have a fitting next week. So that means for you ladies" said Haley as she pointed a finger at each of them "Replace your junk food with fruits and veggies"

"Okay mom" chortle Rachel as the girls broke out into laughter

"God I hope I can fit into my wedding dress by then" pouted Brooke as the girls rolled their eyes

"Are you kidding me?" they exclaimed in unison as if she were crazy

"One you're so petite and two you're still not showing so we'd say you're safe until then Tigger. You'll be such a beautiful bride"

"I can't wait to see the reaction on Lucas's face when he sees you in your dress" smirked Rachel as Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Rach-"

"Yeah, yeah friends I know; whatever" she said waving it off as Peyton and Haley chuckled "All I'm saying is that he's not going to want to be your friend once he sees you in it" Brooke's mouth dropped open

"Rach! Oh you guys are impossible"

"Oh that reminds me Tigger, you and Luke have an appointment today at 3pm for cake tasting. Have you two chosen a song for your first dance yet? Have you chosen hair styles and make up; or how-?" Brooke's head was now spinning as Haley threw all these questions at her

"Ugh!" she groaned as she closed her eyes "This wedding is getting way out of hand; it's like it's an-"

"Actual wedding?" asked Haley as she finished Brooke's sentence

"Yeah" she nodded as she rubbed her temples "What happened to fake, pretend; all an act? We were suppose to have a small, simple wedding; not this big extravaganza-dream wedding that you guys, his parents and family are putting together. It's too much" she whispered hiding her head under a pillow

"What's wrong with having a big extravaganza dream wedding honey?" asked the curly blonde. "You deserve to have your dream wedding B. Davis even if it is pretend" she said using air quotation marks.

"Oh come on, we all know it's more than pretend" murmured Rachel as both Haley and Peyton both nudged her "_What_?" she asked as Brooke groaned frustrated "Well wasn't it you, who said yourself that you plan on getting married only once slut?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing; you're getting married _once_ like you said so why not enjoy it and go all out for it"

"Rach there are real feelings involved; it's not that easy"

"Okay, why not open your heart up all the way up to Lucas ? He's been nothing but sweet and amazing to you"

"Just because he's been sweet, amazing, wonderful and very loving" the girls raised their eye brows as they glanced between each other "doesn't mean anything. It's all for show" the girl's mouth dropped open

"Doesn't mean anything? Now I know you've lost your mind Davis"

"Look, Lucas and I have an agreement okay" she replied as tears welded up in her eyes from her emotions "We stay together for a year and after that we go our separate ways. No strings attached"

"God, not that stupid agreement crap again" sighed the red head

"No strings attached?" asked Haley baffled "For crying out loud you're having a baby_ together_; a baby who was created by you both. A baby who's going to be a mixture of the both of you; blonde hair with hazel eyes or brunette hair with blue eyes or even blonde hair, blue eyes with your dimples or vise versa. Either way you and Lucas will always be connected so you both might as well stop being so god damn stubborn and accept it" snipped Haley as Brooke took a deep breath "That agreement was made way before you found out you're pregnant; things are a lot more different now Tigger"

"Brooke, isn't it time you let your self be happy for once huh? There's no Felix, Chase or even sperm donor and pouch carrier to stop you or get in your way of happiness. We see how you two are when you're together; there's something obviously there. It's just you and Lucas and soon your child too; he loves you; his family loves you. We all see it- but do you?" Brooke closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks as her head continued spinning. She took in what her friends were saying as she was confused, emotional and drained.

"I can't deal with this right now guys" she sighed 'I-It's too much to take in; more like she was actually _speechless._ Not knowing what to say. The girls sat there in silence as they watched their best friend quietly cry herself into a slumber without saying another word.

Three and half hours later, Brooke slowly started waking up from her long over due-much needed nap. She yawns and stretches once she realizes that she's actually tucked away comfortably in their bed instead of being on the couch where she recalls being last. A smile couldn't help but form on her lips as she grasps the fact that no matter how many times she falls asleep on the couch, she'll always wake up in their big soft bed. It's just something she's gotten used too over the past couple of weeks since Lucas claims it's not comfortable enough for her or the baby. Just then she hears the door knob turn

"Hey sleeping beauty" she blushes as he warmly smiles her way "I was actually just coming in to wake you seeing that it was already 2 o'clock and our appointment is at 3. Did you have a nice nap?"

"I did" she replied nodding. "I needed it"

"Yeah our wedding planners told me they wore you out badly" he chuckled as she nodded

"You have no idea" she sighed "3 ½ hours of wedding dress shopping with 6 other women; you should be thankful you're a man Luke" they chuckled

She patted his side of the bed as he sat down "Why did we let your family talk us into having a big wedding Luke? We should have stuck to the small simple one"

"I don't know" he replied "I guess the Scott woman can go a little over board?" he questioned

"A little Luke?" she asked lying back down on her pillow "Haley is like the wedding Nazi. Do you know how many times she opens up that damn planner in a day; more than 50x let me tell you. Then I've got your mom, Deb and May crying over every little detail. Don't get me wrong; I love them all to death Luke, but they're driving me insane"

"Brooke" he chuckled "Come here" he motioned as she snuggled into his arms "Please don't be upset with them" he sighed "I'm partially to blame for the big extravaganza wedding" she looked at him confused "I told them that I wanted to give you_ the_ wedding of your dreams and all they had to do was make it happen"

"Luke" she started saying

"I know, I know what you're thinking Brooke, I do. I just figured that since were getting married and all, I might as well give you everything you've ever wanted and deserved even if it's-" He paused unable to say it as she stayed quiet and listened on "I just want you to be happy and I know that being pregnant is taking a toll on your body and you probably hate me for it but you deserve the best and that's what I want to give to you."

_Speechless_ Yup she was pretty much in awe, lost for words.

"Please don't cry pretty girl" he begged as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs not once breaking eye contact.

"God he's so sweet and romantic; damn these emotions" she cursed as tears welded up in her eyes. "Lucas"

"I just want your day to be perfect and special. When you think back to this day, I want you to remember it as one of your most favorite memories. I want to watch and remember you smiling, laughing, crying happy tears, and dancing the night away with me and our family and friends. I just want you to be happy Brooke" She smiled as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, not realizing that their faces were inching closer and closer towards one another to the point where their lips met in a very deep passionate soulful kiss. They would then deepen the kiss as moans escaped their lips sending electricity sparks throughout their body like shock waves.

"Luke" she whispered as his lips were firm and hot against hers as he ran his hands through her hair. She took his bottom lip into her mouth, as their tongues wrestled against one another. His lips found her neck as she slightly tilted her head granting him access. Just then their lips once again attach themselves to one another as his phone went off. They tried their best to ignore it as it got louder and louder

"Ugh" he groaned frustrated as she couldn't help but smile as they both tried to catch their breath "Hi Hales. Yes Brooke is up and yes we know what time it is. We're actually heading out the door right now" he fibbed "I will tell her to call you later; no I won't forget" he rolled his eyes "Okay bye Hales"

"See Nazi" she exclaimed as he chuckled. They both glanced over at the clock as it read 2:32pm

"I better go get ready"

"Okay" he nodded as neither one of them moved from their spot on the bed. He placed his hand on her tummy as they both smiled. She knew exactly what he was thinking so she lifted up her shirt half way, exposing just her flat belly. She then felt his soft warm lips leaving hot open mouth kisses against her stomach. He's been doing that a lot lately which she doesn't mind the least bit, since she knows how ecstatic he is over the fact of becoming a father

…

"So how is the wedding planning coming?" asked Nathan as he, Skillz and" Jake walked into Naley's house

"Good" smiled Haley as she, Peyton and Rachel sat around drinking wine "We have almost everything done"

"Wow" the guys were shocked. Who knew they could pull off a big wedding in 2 months.

"I can't believe my mom, Karen and grandma May talked them into having a big wedding" chuckled Nathan

"I know, I thought BDavis wanted to keep it small and simple"

"Oh she does trust me" replied Rachel "We've gotten a mouth and ear full from her this past month non stop" They chuckled

"You know I'm kind of surprised that Brooke hasn't gone all bridezilla yet; I mean didn't you tell me Peyt that she of all people loves weddings more than anything?" he asked confused as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend "I for sure thought you'd three would have tried to kill her by now but seeing that she's so calm and collected tells me some things up"

"No, no. Brooke Davis absolutely loves weddings; she loves everything about it to the very last detail-"

"Okay then why is she acting so distant from it all" Nathan asked confused as he cut Peyton off "I thought having and planning a big wedding is every woman's dream"

"Oh it is; I think it's because she's afraid" replied Rachel

"Afraid of what?" the guys asked in unison

"Boys" scoffed the red head "She's afraid of how she feels about this whole situation with Lucas not to mention the way he makes her feel. She hasn't and I doubt she'll admit it, but we know those feelings are there. We see how they are with one another" Everyone nodded

"Well our boy feels the same way" spoke up Skillz. "We can tell that he's falling head over heels for the soon to be Mrs. Scott"

"Well I hope they realize it before their year is up; otherwise it's going to be one sticky situation" said Nathan as Haley patted his thigh

"You know" said Rachel as all eyes were now on her "It wouldn't hurt to give them a push in the right direction"

"You think that's wise? Shouldn't they figure that out on their own?" asked Jake "Because if for some reason, knock on wood; it didn't work out or if they didn't last they might resent us"

"Yeah that's true, but have you seen either of them happier as they are together?" The guys thought about it as they shook their heads "I mean they're about to have a baby for crying out loud. They'll always be connected somehow, so why not make it official? If we don't take things into our own hands, they'll realize it way too late" The group stayed quiet as they all thought about it

"You know, you're right. I'm in" said Nathan

"Me too" said Haley as Nathan wrapped his arm around his wife "I love them both and I want to see them happy"

"I'm in" chimed in Peyton

"Baby girl makes my boy happy; I'm in"

"What about you Jake, you in?"

"I'm in" he nodded "You're right, a push wouldn't hurt" Peyton smiled as she patted his thigh as she kissed his cheek

"Good" replied Rachel "We won't do anything extreme or dramatic; we'll just give them a push here and there. Put them on the spot a little bit"

"Where are they by the way?" asked Nathan

"Cake tasting" replied Haley "I also gave them a list of things they needed to do on their part; which remind me, you guys, Luke and Jamie have a tux fitting next week at 2pm so don't be late. You're responsible in picking up your own tuxes"

…

"So when's the big date" asked Dr. Cordova as she finished up Brooke's routine examination.

"Actually, its' next week" replied Brooke

"Wow, has it really been 2 months?"

"Just about" replied Lucas

"Well that's exciting" they nodded "I also have some more exciting news for the both of you" They locked eyes as they glanced back over towards the doctor "Since you're 12 ½ weeks along your pregnancy we're suppose to be able to hear baby Scott's heartbeat today"

"Heart beat?" Dr. Cordova nodded her head as she got the Ultrasound equipment ready. "Luke did you hear that?" asked Brooke excitedly

"I did pretty girl, I did" he replied as he kissed her forehead

"We're going to get to hear our baby's heartbeat" she beamed as they locked eyes

"Okay lets get started shall we?" They nodded eagerly "There's baby Scott right there" she smiled as the parents to be were once again in awe. It never surprises them how excited and teary eyed they get at each doctor's appointment. This week baby Scott's appearances will start to development more into what you would call normal. His or her eyes and ears will move closer to their final position. His or her intestines will have grown so fast that they actually extend into the umbilical cord, but they will begin to move back into the abdomen. His or her, kidneys will now secrete urine, and the nervous system is starting to continue maturing. Baby Scott weighs about 14 grams as of right now and approx. 3.54 inches in length" She turned on the speakers as she rolled the droplet over Brooke's tummy"

"Come on baby mommy and daddy, want to hear your heart beat. Let us hear your heart beat sweetie" whispered Brooke as she squeezed Lucas hand. He couldn't help but stare down at her lovingly as he glanced between mommy and monitor"

"You hear that?" smiled Dr. Cordova as they locked eyes with her.

"Oh my gosh" cried Brooke as tears streamed down her cheeks "I-I hear it, I hear it; Luke do you hear that?" she asked

"I do" he grinned excitedly as tears welded up in his eyes "Is it supposed to be that fast Dr. Cordova?" he asked a little worried as he felt Brooke squeeze his hand

"Yes" she replied "It's normal. If you listen carefully, you can hear-" she said as the sound instantly filled the room.

"Clicking noises?" asked Brooke as Dr. Cordova nodded her head

"That clicking noise is also known as the baby's heart beat. They were speechless; in awe as the sound was now embedded into their memory.

"What do you think?"

"I think its music to our ears, right Broody?" she replied locking eyes with him as he brushed hair out of her eyes

"Right pretty girl" he nodded "It's music to our ears"

"Well Brooke, everything looks good. Keep exercising, eating healthy and most important, try not stressing too much especially even more now that the wedding is just around the corner. You need to think about you and the baby's health okay?" Brooke nodded "Well you can go ahead and get dressed. I will see you both in a few weeks. Congrats on your wedding mommy and daddy" smiled Dr. Cordova as they thanked her.

Brooke laid there a few more minutes as she placed her hand on her tummy. The sound of her baby's heart beat was still so fresh in her memory that she couldn't help but take it all in.

"Brooke?" said Lucas as he returned from making her next appointment. He couldn't help but smile as he knew where her mind was. "Brooke" he whispered not wanting to startle her.

"We heard our baby's heart beat today Luke" she smiled as they locked eyes.

"Yeah we did" he grinned as he helped her sit up now placing his hand on her tummy.

"It was such an incredible sound" she said as tears streamed down her cheeks once again

"It sure was pretty girl" he smiled as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"It's all becoming so real Luke. Soon, well not to soon" she laughs "We're going to get to know the sex of our baby; and then well get to go shopping for baby stuff" she shrieks as Lucas couldn't take his eyes off of her. He loves watching her get so excited, because there's always this sparkle in her eyes that makes him fall in love with her even more. "Unless you don't want to know the sex of our baby, that's okay too; I'm fine with-" Just then she felt his lips brush against hers as she deepens the kiss which quickly turns passionate. Once air was a necessity, they pulled apart as they were now forehead to forehead slowly catching their breaths.

"We can do whatever makes you happy pretty girl" she smiles as he kisses her once more softly on the lips. "You ready to go see Jluke and Lily?" she nodded eagerly

"So are you excited you're going to get to wear your pretty little dress and your handsome little tux?" she asked the kids as they sat around on the grass in the park eating ice cream

"Yeah" beamed Lily "Mommy says I get to thow wose pedwals while I walk down the isle"

"You sure do Lils; just like we practice. You're going to do so great"

"What about you Jluke; you excited to be our little ring barrier" he nodded "You have such a big boy, very important job to do. His eyes lit up as they couldn't help but laugh

"I'm going to be the best ring holder Uncle Lucas. You can count on me"

"Are you going to save me a dance JimiJam?"

"Of course Aunt Brooke; I'm going to save you as many dances you'd like. It's your day, you're the princess"

"Awwww Jimijam I love you buddy" she smiled as she couldn't help but fall even more in love with the little Scott.

"How about me Aunt Boowkie"

"You too sweetie; I love you both very much" she said as she placed kisses on their cheeks

"Don't forget Luwkie" giggled Lily as she pointed at her brother "He's going to be your huhbnd"

"Oh! How can I forget my huhbnd Luwkie" she smiled playfully teasing the little girl as she tickled them "Muuuaaahhhh" she kissed him on the cheek just like she did with the kids as they all broke out into laughter.

"Uncle Luke/Luwkie" they said as they turned towards him as Brooke laughed tilting her cheek out for him to kiss

"I know, I know" he smiled as he gently cupped his pretty girl's cheeks "Muuuaaahhh" he kissed her right in the middle of her lips" causing her to blush a little

"Eeeewwwww" she playfully joked as the kids giggled

"Oh no!" he exclaimed "Aunt Brooke did not just say eeeewwww to my kiss?"

"Yeah she did Uncle Luke/Luwkie" the kids shouted in unison "She said Eeeewwww" they mocked running around as Brooke broke out into laughter

"Take it back pretty girl" he exclaimed as he started tickling her causing her and the kids to laugh even harder

"Never" she giggled

"Help me JLuke, Lils?" chuckled Lucas as Jamie jumped in

"Traitor!" she shrieked as the guys high fived one another

"Sorry Aunt Brooke; Scott men stick together" She laughed as she rolled her eyes "You so are a Scott" Lucas chuckled "Help me Lils; us girls have to stick together!"

"Yeah cuz boys have cooties" she giggled sticking her tongue out at the boys "I'm coming Aunt Boowkie"

"Oh no you don't Lils" smiled Lucas as he grabbed her and started tickling her just as Brooke turned on Jamie

"I gotcha now Jimijam" she laughed

"Oh no, no, no! Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke I need" he tried shouting but only laughter came out as Brooke started tickling him like no tomorrow "back up"

"I'm coming JLuke"

"Nah-uh" smirked Brooke "Get Uncle Luwkie everyone" she yelled as everyone turned against him

"Aaahhh-Jluke you little traitor!" he laughed as the four of them gently rolled around playfully tickling each other on the grass

"Well, well well; if it isn't a picture perfect family moment" they heard as Brooke and Lucas stopped laughing and just froze in their current position to the obnoxious voice they recogonized

…

**R**e**v**i**e**w **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and let me know what you all think …

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	13. Gotta Be Somebody

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' Ro**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**CK! THANK YOU So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! l**L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**AN2**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Story "**We Belong Together**"- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to Especially Thank: **

Dianehermans, BDavisLScott23, pink5288, CheerandBrood323, PeterClaire, ravencheerleader, equals forbidden love, delphine05, Long Lives Brucas, BrookeLucasforever, babi, BrookeLucasForever, escaping the numb, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, ga-4-ever, I am Caroline, Tutorgrrl

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

…

"Sorry we're late Hales"

"Oh its' no problem" she replied as the girls walked over and put their things down. "I'm thinking we'll start dinner around 4:30-Luke, Brooke, and the guys will be here by 6ish so that'll give us plenty of time"

"That sounds good. What are they doing today anyways?" asked Peyton taking a sip of her water as Rachel was occupied with her phone.

"Well the guys are at the river court, and Luke and Brooke took the kids to lunch, ice cream in the park and then a movie at 3. They're going to drop the kids off at Karen's before they head over"

"Sounds fun" Haley nodded

"It's all they've been talking about; non stop" Peyton smiled

"Okay, we're here to help. Tell us-" they glance over towards the beyond frustrated red head who's yelling into her phone "_me_" they chuckled "what you want me to do"

"Seating arrangements" smiled Hailey as she held up the chart

"Okay" nodded Peyton "We should just totally mix them up and let them all mingle" they chuckled

"That sounds good, but we should put the larger groups together" Peyton nodded her head as they got started

"So how's work?"

"It's good" replied the curly blonde. "But like I've told Brooke, Rach and Jake-I need a change" Haley nodded in understanding "I've been thinking of maybe looking around here you know since I'm here almost every week anyways not to mention with the Davis-Scott baby on the way BDavis is going to need her friends"

"I think that's a great idea Peyton" replied Haley excited

"Brooke was encouraging me to talk to Karen and Deb about maybe renting that free studio in TRIC for my Label Production you know. She suggested that they might be open to either branching out or maybe even making me a partner in the music perspective. I can have like a recording studio for new faces-"

"That's a perfect idea Peyt. Brooke's right you know; it wouldn't hurt for you to talk to them. I mean they could really use the live music and it would totally bring in business. I really think you should look into it"

"Yeah I was thinking I'll talk to them after the wedding once everything starts to simmer down a little you know"

"Good!"

"So how's teaching?"

"Good" she smiled "Just another great chapter in my life" Peyton nodded

"Everything alright Rach?" asked Peyton as both girls turned their attention to the fuming red head

"Yeah" she sighed walking over towards them "Just some work stuff that I need to discuss with Brooke" both girls kinked their eyebrows as they listened on "Which I'm holding off until after the wedding" they nodded

"Where do you suggest we put Chase?" asked Haley as all eyes were now glancing down at the chart

"Well taking the fact that Millie's the only other person he knows besides Brooke, Rach and I; I'd suggest their table"

"That sounds like a plan" said Rachel as Haley nodded "Wait there's someone missing from the Scott table"

…

"G-Get the hell off of her asshole!" exclaimed an angry voice from behind as Dan smirked. Neither Brooke nor Lucas moved from their current positions as the kids ran around but stayed close just like they were instructed too.

"What the hell are you doing here" she hissed

"ARE YOU DEAF SCOTT?!" he roared ignoring the brunette as the two angry stared each other down. "GET OFF HER _NOW_!"

"FELIX" she sneered as he grimace to her tone. He hated when she was upset let alone use that pitch with him. "First off, if you opened up your god damn eyes, you'll see that I'm the one on top jackass and two how dare you talk to Lucas that way. I'm not your girlfriend or anything else in that matter" He rolled his eyes

"Brooke-" he soften

"And FYI" she said cutting him off "I'm pretty comfortable right here, where I am right now. Isn't that right fiancé?" she asked as her eyes glanced down to a pair of warm beautiful ocean blues.

"Fiancé?" shouted Felix taken back

"That's right pretty girl" he smiled nodding as he had the biggest grin plastered to his face. Felix felt his blood boil as he was beyond livid.

"Now, now Ms. Davis" smirked Dan as he placed a hand on Felix's shoulder stopping him from lundging at Lucas "We're in a public park with lots of kids not to mention their families around, don't you think you and my son are showing a little way too much PDA? I mean for goodness sakes you're straddling him in broad day light; something that should be kept behind closed doors" he smirked as the couple glared at him

"First off Dan" scolded Lucas irritated as he and Brooke rose up to their feet "I'm not your son; biologically cursed, okay yes-"

"Watch it Lucas" he growled as the blonde chuckled

"I will never fully accept nor will I ever call you my father so you can stop insinuating on it; and secondly what my fiancée and I do is none of yours or anyone else's business in that matter. Not that we have to explain anything to either of you; but we were in the middle of a tickling fest with the kids. We haven't seen nor have we heard any complaints from anyone else here since we first arrived oh um an hour ago-"

"We were enjoying some family time until we were rudely interrupted" added the brunette "Now if you'll excuse us" she said taking Lucas's hand into hers who happily accepted "We've got some youngsters who are patiently waiting for us" they turned to the kids who smiled and waved eagerly at them. "We've allowed you two to take up too much of their time" she hissed

"Brooke" said the brunette as he grasp her by the wrist "We need to talk"

"Felix-" she muttered threw gritted teeth not wanting to make a scene

"I'll give you to the count of 3 to let go Taggaro before I pound your face in" barked Lucas as they were now face to face.

…

"Hey ladies" said the guys as they walked through the door

"How's it going?" asked Jake as he walked over and kissed his girlfriend

"Good" she replied as Nathan grabbed a few drinks from the fridge "Game got done early?"

"Yeah" replied Fergie "Whatcha guys got there?"

"The seating chart"

"Cool"

"So I take it the wedding plans are coming to an end?" asked the brunette as he kissed his wife

"Yeah, which reminds me" she said turning to look up at them "Did _all _of you remember to pick up your tuxes?"

"Yes Hales" they replied in unison as she smiled

"And Skillz"

"Yes Haley J Scott" he nodded as they locked eyes "Bev knows she can't bring crazy Lindsey to the Brucas wedding" they all broke out into laughter

"Good" she clasps her hands together "I'm just making sure; Lord knows we've had enough of their ex-partner/friend or whatever the hell you want to call them cause trouble"

"Then explain to us why Brooke invited Chase to the wedding" said Nathan as the girls glanced from one to the other

"Yeah I know, I mean I thought they wanted to keep it drama free" added Jake

"They do-" said Haley

"But-"

"I think it's the fact that she doesn't want to make things any more awkward between them you know"

"But things _will_ be awkward Peyton" said Nathan "I mean he's in love with her not to mention he's told Luke numerous times that he's going to fight for her. What I don't understand is how my big brother is okay with him going. Now if it was me, there would be no way in hell he's coming any feet near my wedding" The guys nodded but then again they were guys; always playing their protective role.

"It's like what I told him that night" spoke up Rachel as all eyes turned to her "She's engaged to him, she's having his baby and she's letting Chase down easily. Now tell me guys, who's got the better end of the bargain here?" Everyone thought about it as they nodded

"Yeah I guess you're right; but that's' still not going to stop Chase. I mean, you can't help who you love and everyone knows that actions speak louder than words-"

"True, but you also know where their heart lies; and hers isn't with Chase." That made the guys especially Nathan, feel more at ease.

"Lets' just hope nothing else crazy happens" said Peyton as the group nodded

…

"Luke" said Brooke

"1-" he counted as he and Felix angrily stared each other down

"You don't scare me" he scoffed

"2-"

"Felix let go or I swear to god I will let him beat you black and blue" she sneered as he chuckled rolling his eyes

"Brooke was mine way before you came into the picture Scott, so don't think one minute I'm going to let you win"

"I'm not a competition jackass nor was I ever yours" Lucas opened his mouth to say 3, but before he could he felt a pair of hands pushing him back a couple of steps. "Not here Broody" she whispered as they locked eyes "The kids are right over there and this is a public place" he nodded

"Are you hurt?" he asked as he inspected her wrist

"No, no I'm fine" she smiled as he gently caressed her cheek. He then placed a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist causing her to blush as Felix rolled his fist into balls

"Today's your lucky day Taggaro" he lashed out as they were once again up in each other's faces. "But let me tell you punk, that your luck is running out quick"

"Ooh threats nice Scott, nice" he smirked as he enjoyed taunting the blonde

"It's not a threat" he snapped getting up into Felix's face who retorted back with the same amount of fury "but a promise. If you ever touch or come near my fiancée again I swear to god-"

"You'll what Scott" he scowled

"Stop it guys" she yelled pulling Lucas back as Dan stood there loving every moment of the confrontation.

"Look, I know Victoria sent you-"

"You're right, she did princess" he smiled as she rolled her eyes still holding Lucas back. She felt him tense up under her palms. "She asked me to come, try talking some sense into you."

"She asked you of all people to come talk sense into me? What a joke-" chuckled Brooke harshly

"_Joke_; you want to talk about jokes princess?" he asked as he crossed his arms at his chest causing Brooke to glower at him "What's a _joke_ is the fact that you think it's a great idea to relocate your life from the big Apple to here, _HERE_; this small pathetic hick town of all places. _Now_ that's a freaking joke Brooke. Your life, business and future's in New York- you, we-don't belong here"

"There is no we or us, Felix" she replied "You don't belong here but I do. This is my home, my life, my family-

"This isn't you Brooke-"

"God, I'm so sick and tired of people telling me that" she barked as she felt Lucas's arms wrap around her waist softly rubbing her still flat belly as she leaned back into him. Small gestures like that make her heart melt not to mention confuse her even more over her mixed feelings for the handsome blonde. She knew what he was hinting, so she took a deep breath "Lucas and I are getting married next week" Felix's mouth dropped open as Lucas kissed her on the cheek "and we're having a baby in about 7 months or so"

"B-But you're not-" he stammered in disbelief as he felt like the wind was just knocked out of him.

"_Showing_; I know. That's what happens when you're petite-"

"NO! Y-You're lying"

"I'm not" she replied

"Damn Victoria for leaving out this important bit of information" he cursed out loud in his head as he kept his eyes locked to the beautiful brunette.

"I already chose my path so tell Victoria to stay the hell out of it. You've wasted your time in coming here Felix"

"I'm not going to give up on you Brooke" she sighed "I know I've acted like a cocky jackass in the past but I love-"

"Eh, uh- Ugh" she exclaimed holding up a hand to stop him from continuing his sentence. Felix eyed her puzzled; normally woman loved hearing that stuff-not to mention the fact that they're being fought for

"Taggaro-" glower Lucas as he was appalled to the jackass's declaration

"Brooke-"

"No!" she shouted "What the hell is wrong with everyone? I'm taken, engaged; about to be married and pregnant. Why is everyone trying now?" Felix was utterly confused by her statement "Ugh!" she groaned feeling a headache coming on.

"Uncle Luke/Aunt Brookie/Luwkie/Aunt Brooke" yelled the kids as they raced over

"Hey guys" she smiled as everyone watch her attitude change from pissed off and irritated too happy and loving once the little tykes wrapped their little arms around her.

"I win Jamie; nan-nana-nah" cheered Lily

"Na huh, I hugged her first" shouted Jamie

"No I did" she pouted

"Hey, hey" smiled Brooke "You guys ready to go see Bolt?"

"YESSSSSS" shouted the kids eagerly as the bickering was long forgotten. Lucas couldn't help smile or fall more in love with Brooke as he kept his eyes locked to the trio; his family"

"I'm not giving up on you Brooke" Lucas was once again furious as he edged closer towards Felix

"You should Felix" she replied as she pressed her hands against the blonde's chest. "Like I said, there's no us; there _was_ never an us, and there _will_ never be an us"

"Brooke-"

"Lets go Uncle Lucas; bye Grandpa Dan"

"Bye Jamie, Lily; by the way I never received my wedding invitation" he yelled

"That's because we never sent you one Dan; you're not invited. Family only" shouted Lucas over his shoulder as Dan was offended as he watched them walk away.

…

"You know I still think you two should have just let us thrown you guys that bachelor/bachelorette party"

"Yeah it would have been fun guys" added Nathan as Haley smacked the back of his head

"Fun?" she asked as he nodded innocently "For who my husband dearest?"

"Luke, Davis and everyone else" he replied as Haley rolled her eyes laughing

"Uh huh"

"Oh come on, seriously it would have been fun Hales"

"Of course you'd think so Rach" said Brooke and Haley in unison "but what fun would that have been for me since I can't drink or get wild n crazy" she said pointing to her stomach

"Thank god for that" responded Lucas not realizing he said it out loud as all eyes were now on him "I mean you know- I wouldn't want some infected STD stripper putting his hands and body all over my baby" he smiled as his hands rubbed her tummy.

"Baby huh?" whispered Peyton as the girls silently giggled "Which one, big baby or small baby" she murmured shaking her eyebrows as Brooke rolled her eyes

"Well we could have at least had a bridal shower; _now_ that would have been fun-"

"Are you kidding Hales, why would Brookie need a bridal shower when she's got all the lingerie you can imagine somewhere stashed away in her closet" all eyes and mouth dropped open

"RACHEL!" hissed Brooke mortified as she turned a shade of red. Lucas couldn't help but smirk

"What?" she asked innocently

"Luke?" the guys all asked in unison now really curious if the red head's statement was true. "Dude dawg, don't leave us hanging here" Just then the blonde nodded with the biggest grin on his face

"Ah-hah; man" envied the guys

"LUCAS!" shrieked Brooke

"I'm sorry but it's true pretty girl" he chuckled dodging her playful slapping "You can deny it as much as you want but it's _Rachel_" he replied as the red head nodded her head. Brooke then covered her face in embarrassment as she too knew it was true.

"Wait have you two; omg no way!" shrieked Peyton as Brooke and Lucas's eyes opened wide

"What; no" they replied in unison as the group eyed them carefully

"Okay then, explain how you knew all about her lingerie Scott; unless she totally model them for you" she said kinking her eyebrow "She _did_, didn't she-you whore" shrieked Rachel

"Whoa, whoa slow down. First off slut, Lucas and I haven't done anything" Lucas raised his eyebrows as a smile slowly crept to his face

"Then explain that goofy grin on his face that basically screams you're lying B" laughed Peyton

"Lucas Scott, you're so not helping here" she mumbled

"I'm sorry?" he questioned chuckling

"Okay, okay fine; so what if Broody and I've kissed-"

"Numerous times to be exact" he whispered smirking as he shook his eyebrows at her as she once again turned red

"OoOh ho" they chortled

"Brooke!" exclaimed the girls

"Lucas!" shrieked Brooke

"Way to go buddy" grinned the guys

"Okay but that still doesn't explain how you know about her lingerie man"

"Lets just say that I was trying to be helpful since Brooke was working long days and long hours at the store and-" everyone raised their eyebrows as they listened on

"And he just happened to have grabbed that exact suitcase you just so happened to put together for me" Peyton and Rachel both broke out into laughter

"It's not funny; you know embarrassing that was?"

"Embarrassing; yeah right" smirked Nathan "If anything he must have died and gone to heaven" Brooke groaned

"How did you feel Luke?" asked Peyton still giggling

"Like I found gold" he exclaimed as the group snickered

"Oh god, I hate you guys" she shouted as she covered her face with a pillow

"Where you going Skillz" asked Fergie as all eyes turned to him

"To find Luke's gold" he replied as the group once again broke out into a fit of laughter "Baby girl you seriously need to hook my shawty up" he grinned as Brooke once again covered her face

"Okay, okay can we stop talking about my Lingerie?" she scoffed beyond mortified as the teasing continued

"Wow, so the wedding's practically a week from today" said Junk as the group simmered down

"Have you guys chosen a song for your first dance yet?" asked Haley

"Yeah we started too" replied Lucas as he turned his attention to the girls. The other guys were hardly paying any attention as they got too involved in another round of madden

"But then Luke begged to let him surprise me"

"Awwww" said the women in unison

"Well aren't you just a charmer Scott"

"That's just so sweet Luke" said Peyton

"And romantic" replied Haley as Lucas smiled

"Well you know, that's just the type of guy I am" he smirked as Brooke playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay Karen, Deb and May" chuckle Brooke as the girls rolled their eyes.

"You know you love it Pretty girl" she grinned shaking her head as she teasingly covered his face with her hand.

"In your dreams Scott" she smirked

"Come here" he smiled pulling her closer to him as she smiled. He didn't care that his brother, Haley and their friends were looking at them suspiciously. He wasn't going to deny the fact that he loved the way she felt in his arms and as long as she was okay with it, that's where she'll always be; safe, protected, and loved in his embrace.

"OMG we didn't ask you how the appointment went today" Brooke and Lucas couldn't help but smile

"It went great" he grinned excitedly

"We got to hear the baby's heart beat today" beamed Brooke as she once again got all teary-eyed as she recalled today's visit. Lucas rubbed circles along her back as the girls were once again in awe over the news

"That's so exciting" they exclaimed pulling her in for a hug.

"Wasn't it such a magical moment?" asked Haley as she recalled the first time she and Nathan heard Jamie's.

"Oh you bet Hales; god words can't even begin to describe how I felt. I mean well you know but-" she said as tears welded up in her eyes

"Awww B" don't cry; you're going to make us cry" chuckle Peyton as the girls wiped away their own tears. The guys heard all the commotion but kept their eyes locked to the screen not wanting to get all sappy and girly with them; especially knowing they would too. They were beyond excited for Brooke and Lucas over the news.

"I-I'm sorry; it's my damn hormones" she explained laughing as she wiped her tears. "It was just such an A-Amazing, incredible-miraculous experience" she replied snuggling back against Lucas "I'm still in awe over the whole thing. It just feels so surreal" Lucas wrapped his arms tighter around her as he stroked her hair

"If you think that's an amazing, incredible and miraculous feeling, wait till you guys feel the baby kick for the first time, or when you get to find out the sex of the baby not to mention when your bundle of joy actually arrives; now that's an amazing, incredible and miraculous feeling. It's something you'll never forget" Brooke and Lucas stared into each other's eyes lovingly as the girls couldn't help but beam.

"Well since it's still early and all, Cooper wants to know if we all want to head over to TRIC for a little bit" Brooke playfully glared at the red head

"Seriously Rach didn't we just have a conversation like this earlier?"

"Awww come on Brookie, Owen can make anything virgin for you. It'll be fun; I mean Nate and Haleys don't have Jamie tonight" they nodded "not to mention we're already all together. We should take advantage of that. What do you guys say? Guys?"

"I'm down" replied Skillz as Fergie and Junk agreed "I just have to swing by and see if Bev wants to go"

"And I'll call and see if Mouth and Millie want to go" said Fergie

Jake turned towards Peyton "What do you say Sawyer?" he smiled as he brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Well if you want to go sure why not" she smiled relaxing in his arms "Hales, Nate?"

"I'm always down for a night out" said Nathan "Honey?" he asked as he turned towards his wife "Why not, I mean we are childless for the night"

"Great" beamed Rachel "Now that leaves our newly engaged-but almost married couple" she said as she turned to them "What do you say?" Brooke and Lucas locked eyes as he shrugged. He knew she was beyond tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed

"It's your call pretty girl" she smiled as she knew he read her mind "We can do whatever you want"

"I'm actually pretty tired" she murmured into his chest as he chuckled. He then placed a soft kiss on her hair

"Well we've had a long, fun-interesting day" he replied as she nodded

"Davis come on" pouted the red head "Just for a few hours; it'll be fun"

"Yeah come on guys" said the rest of the group "We haven't gone out to TRIC in awhile" Brooke sighed

"Ookay" she replied

"You sure Brooke?" asked Lucas

"She already said okay Luke" shouted Rachel as they all laughed "Go get ready everyone; see you all there at 10pm; and don't any of you dare flake! You have 2 hours to get ready girls!"

…

As Lucas and Brooke pull up to TRIC, they found the place packed. "You sure you want to go in? I mean by the looks of it, it's going to be a crowded night; I'm pretty sure everyone will understand" she smiled

"I'm fine" she replied "We're already here so lets just enjoy it; besides what's a few hours?"

"Okay but as soon as you get tired-"

"Well leave" he nodded

"Lets' go" he smiled intertwining his fingers with hers as they walked towards the entrance. Being sons' of one of the owner's had its' benefits meaning they never had to wait in line like everyone else nor did they have to buy their own drinks; but being Lucas and Nathan they never took advantage of their moms. They prefer to pay for their own drinks just like everyone else.

As they entered the dim-extremely loud, very stuffy building their linked hands never once broke apart. They stood at the entrance for a few minutes taking in the very excited, body heated-alcohol filled atmosphere room, before their eyes landed on familiar faces waving them over. Lucas then kept Brooke close as he guided them through the crowded room towards the bar. People were bumping and grinding as bodies swayed to the music making it hard to maneuver around without bumping to anyone. The faster the music got, the harder people danced.

"You guys are here" shouted a tipsy Bevin as she embraced the brunette in a big warm hug "Don't worry, I didn't bring Lindsey" she tried to whisper as Brooke felt Lucas squeeze her hand as he continued to talk to the guys

"What about another drink Shawty" exclaimed Skillz as he pulled her away from Brooke

"Thanks" she mouthed as Lucas kissed her temple steering her into their VIP booth. "You want anything to drink?"

"Just a water bottle" she replied as he nodded "So where are the other girls Jake?" Just then she heard "Tigger/BDavis" from behind as she chuckle "Never mind" she smiled as Jake laughed "Where's Rach?"

"On the dance floor with hot Uncle Cooper" replied Peyton as Jake pretended to be hurt.

"Well how about you dance with your Hot Boyfriend?" he smiled extending his hand out to his girlfriend as he whisked her away towards the floor themselves. Brooke shook her head laughing at the sight of Rachel bumping and grinding against Cooper who had the biggest smile plastered to his face.

"Come on Hales" smiled Nathan "Lets' show them our stuff. Cooper thinks I can't dance, can you believe that?" he exclaimed as both Haley and Brooke broke out into laugher "I'll show him"

"You coming Tigger?"

"No, I'm going to wait for Luke" she smiled as they nodded

As Brooke sat there waiting for Lucas, she bounced her head with the music as she silently sang along. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her best friends laughing, dancing, smiling and enjoying themselves. She chuckled at the display of dancing between the guys as their girlfriends and wife, laugh it up on the sidelines. She smiled at the sight of Millie and Mouth dancing close on the other side with Bevin and Skillz a few feet away. She smiled at the sight of Fergie and Junk talking to a few girls at the bar. She smiled as her eyes lock with a certain handsome blue eyed broody. Even though her body didn't agree with her for coming out tonight, she was glad she did for the fact that she loved seeing how happy all her friends and family were. Her mind got the best of her.

_**This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with**_

Flashbacks…

"_Do you always brood when you come to a club?"_

"_N-No" he replied once he found his voice. "I'm just not really in the celebrating mood"_

_She nodded as she couldn't help but stare into his beautiful piercing blue eyes that stung her like ice as it sent a chill down her spine "Well lets' change that shall we?" she asked as her dimples formed at the edge of her smile. She had to admit he was a _

"_I'm Lucas Scott" he said with a warm smile as he put his hand out._

"_Brooke Davis" she replied placing her hand in his as they both felt a spark of electricity twirling down their spines _

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there**

"_Hey its' such a beautiful night, how about we go for a walk?" he asked her "We can continue getting to know each other and I'll walk you home later"_

"_Right now? Are you crazy Lucas Scott?" she asked "It's freezing outside especially at night, you know that!" she exclaimed_

"_Come on, it'll be fun. When was the last time you took a stroll in NY?"_

"_Well, well congratulations Ms. Davis and Mr. Scott!" shouted the waitress as she started clapping and cheering as the restaurant joined in. "We have an engagement; champagne on the house" she exclaimed_

**Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And damnit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with**

"_Can I give you two a ride" asked a man with a horse and carriage_

"_Why not it is our engagement night" Lucas replied as he looked over to his pretend wife who was over ecstatic_

"_In that case the ride is free"_

"_Omg the diamond ring is gold" exclaimed Brooke beaming as she looked to her hand_

"_So what do you two have planned for each other?"_

"_Uh we're going to be a power couple; he's going to be a famous novelist and I'm going to have a fashion line" she beamed_

"_And we'd have time to have a big family"_

"_2 boys and a girl"_

"_And I'll coach little league" he smiled_

"_Ooh I'll bake treats for the team" he looked at her curiously "Or buy them" they laughed_

"_And we'll spend summers at our beach house"_

"_And winters in the south of France"_

"_It wouldn't matter where we are as long as we're together." he said as they stared deep into each other's eyes as their lips just mere inches apart as both their hearts were rapidly beating. Who would have known that being as drunk as they were; they spoke entirely from their hearts._

"_That's the key; success is wonderful, but having someone to love, and have them love you back. Love is what it's all about" said the driver as it pulled them out of their thoughts and back to each other._

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there**

"_Brooke" he said feeling defeated as he walked over and got down on his knees in front of her "I-I'm sorry for everything" They locked eyes. "Blame me for getting you drunk, blame me for us ending up in bed together, blame me for this whole stupid mess, blame me for getting you pregnant; better yet hate me for everything but please" he begged as tears rolled down his cheeks "please don't blame our innocent child for any of it! Don't take its' life away; it deserves a chance to be loved" he sobbed as it caught both Brooke and Rachel off guard "Please" he begged as it broke her heart "Please" he said wrapping his arms around her waist_

"_Luke-" she sighed as tears glided down her cheeks. She couldn't blame him fully; it wasn't right but god it felt so good. She knew she was just as much at fault for what happened that night_

"_I-I know how it feels to be unwanted. My dad didn't want me okay; not just that he didn't want to claim me but he didn't want me to be born"_

"_A-Am I-I l-losing the baby Luke?" she cried as tears streamed down her cheeks_

"_Brooke baby calm down" he replied as he felt his knees wanting to buckle underneath him "Is there a lot of blood or just a little?"_

"_A-A little" she replied_

"_Okay, I need you to come out so I can take you to the doctor"_

"_I-I'm s-scared L-Luke"_

"_Brooke" he shouted as he entered the woman's bathroom "Where are you?"_

_As she heard his voice she collected herself before throwing herself into his opened arms. "Luke" she cried_

"_Shhhh, shhhh; you're okay" he whispered into her ears as he tried to calm her down_

"_Lucas I'm so scared"_

"_I know pretty girl; so am I" he replied as he wiped away her tears_

"_W-We c-can't l-lose o-our b-baby" she sobbed into his chest_

"_We won't; we __can't"__ he whispered that last part "We're going to get you and our baby checked out okay" she nodded "So until then lets not get you too worked up"_

**You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
**

"_The hell she is" lashed out Lucas "Brooke and I created our child together out of love" he said trying to make it sound real as possible as he walked over and extended his hand to her which she willingly accepted causing him to smile "We already made our decision to keep our baby so stay the hell out of it!" he shouted "Like Brooke said Mrs. Davis "We will figure this out on our own __together__"_

"_I said I'm not leaving" she replied with no hesitation in her voice as Victoria was beyond livid. "I'm 24years old, engaged, and happily pregnant" she smiled as she and Lucas locked eyes._

"_Oh Brooke, you are the easiest person to love. You're smart, beautiful, caring, selfless; you're amazing Brooke" she smiled as tears continued to fall "You have one of the biggest hearts, not to mention you always give people the benefit of the doubt. You're going to be an amazing mother to our baby; you are nothing like her and you'll never be her. Remember that okay pretty girl?" He said wiping away her tears as they locked eyes. "I know things are messy and scary not to mention they're coming all at us at once but we need to stick together okay? Everything will be okay, you'll see. I promise you I will be there every step of the way. I'm nothing like your father Brooke, and I'll never be him"_

_She didn't know why; well maybe it was the fact that he was saying sweet, and thoughtful-comforting things or the fact that he was acting all protective and loving that made her just want to kiss him. She just had too, and that's exactly what she did as she leaned up and pulled his lips onto hers, catching him by surprise as they shared a sweet kiss which turned heated and passionate within seconds. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist lowering her gently onto the bed not once breaking the searing kiss. Once air became a necessity, they pulled apart gazing into each other's eyes lovingly_

"_Please don't be upset with them" he sighed "I'm partially to blame for the big extravaganza wedding" she looked at him confused "I told them that I wanted to give you__ the__ wedding of your dreams and all they had to do was make it happen"_

"_Luke" she started saying_

"_I know, I know what you're thinking Brooke, I do. I just figured that since were getting married and all, I might as well give you everything you've ever wanted and deserved even if it's-" He paused unable to say it as she stayed quiet and listened on "I just want you to be happy and I know that being pregnant is taking a toll on your body and you probably hate me for it but you deserve the best and that's what I want to give to you."_

"_Please don't cry pretty girl" he begged as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs not once breaking eye contact._

_"God he's so sweet and romantic; damn these emotions" she cursed as tears welded up in her eyes. "Lucas"_

"_I just want your day to be perfect and special. When you think back to this day, I want you to remember it as one of your most favorite memories. I want to watch and remember you smiling, laughing, crying happy tears, and dancing the night away with me and our family and friends. I just want you to be happy Brooke" She smiled as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, not realizing that their faces were inching closer and closer towards one another to the point where their lips met in a very deep passionate soulful kiss. They would then deepen the kiss as moans escaped their lips sending electricity sparks throughout their body like shock waves._

"_Luke" she whispered as his lips were firm and hot against hers as he ran his hands through her hair. She took his bottom lip into her mouth, as their tongues wrestled against one another. His lips found her neck as she slightly tilted her head granting him access. Just then their lips once again attach themselves to one another as his phone went off. They tried their best to ignore it as it got louder and louder_

"_Ugh" he groaned frustrated as she couldn't help but smile as they both tried to catch their breath _

"Brooke" said Lucas as he set her water bottle down on the table

**Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there**

- "Gotta Be Somebody" - Nickelback

"_It's all becoming so real Luke. Soon, well not to soon" she laughs "We're going to get to know the sex of our baby; and then well get to go shopping for baby stuff" she shrieks "Unless you don't want to know the sex of our baby, that's okay too; I'm fine with-" Just then she felt his lips brush against hers as she deepens the kiss which quickly turns passionate. Once air was a necessity, they pulled apart as they were now forehead to forehead slowly catching their breaths._

"_We can do whatever makes you happy pretty girl" she smiles as he kisses her once more softly on the lips. _

"Brooke?" he said again as he placed his hand on her thigh "Pretty girl, you alright there?" he chuckled whispering into her ear as the music was way too loud as his voice pulled her back into reality. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours huh?" he asked as tears welded up in her eyes. "W-What's wrong; did something happen?" he exclaimed now alarmed "Did someone hurt-" Just then she grabbed him by his collar, as she eagerly pressed her lips against his begging for entrance; taking him by surprise. His lips then impatiently opened up to hers as she licked the inside of his mouth teasing him as he moaned into her mouth. He deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck causing them both to get lost in their very heated, very passionate kiss.

"Get a room BRUCAS" shouted Skillz as Brooke and Lucas immediately pulled apart from their kiss. The whole group was literally a feet away as they had front row seating to the couple's hot-very steamy make out session.

"You lucky SOB" chuckled Cooper as Rachel nudged him in his side.

"Red heads are more exciting" she smirks as Lucas and Brooke lock eyes.

"Yeah, but I prefer brunettes" he smiles gently caressing her cheek as he gazes lovingly into her eyes "They're more exhilarating" She smiles

She nodes "Not to mention, they're so much more exhilarating in bed broody" she whispers in his ear as she places a soft kiss right under his ear lobe which drives him crazy. She playfully winks at him once they lock eyes just as everyone makes their way over towards the booth. He didn't care they were there at that moment surrounded by their friends, he didn't care he was showing too much PDA, or the fact that they were in his mother's club; he just didn't care as long as she didn't care with him. All he knew was that he just had to kiss her again. He had to feel her soft delicate lips against his. He couldn't take his eyes off his pretty girl as he felt she was the air he needed to breathe; so he slowly leans in and captures her lips with his as she instantly granted him access to kiss her freely"

Coming Up Next: The Brucas Wedding!! :0)

S**oOoOo R**e**v**i**e**w **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and let me know what you all think …

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	14. Mr and Mrs Lucas Scott

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' Ro**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**CK! THANK YOU So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! l**L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**AN2**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Story "**We Belong Together**" & "What goes around Comes around- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to Especially Thank: **

Hayley's Happening, Dianehermans, pink5288, PeterClaire, delphine05, ga-4-ever, Long Lives Brucas, Babi, BrookeLucasForever, BDavisLScott23, purplemonkey8743, breezygirl81, Tessmtiv, DANI OTH, Dereks4ever

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

After the rehearsal and having an early catering dinner at Deb and Dan's beach house; without him presence of course, they all sat around and relaxed their overly stuffed bellies. A smile formed on Brooke's face, as she glanced over towards Jamie and Lily who were sprawled out on the floor playing right next to her. She ran her fingers through the little girl's long beautiful brown hair but the sound of the guys bickering and laughing at one another broke her train of thought. She couldn't help chuckle as each and every one of their eyes were glued to the game like there was no tomorrow; you'd think if they stared any harder they'd burn a hole right through it.

"I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow" said Deb

"I know right" replied Peyton "Time sure does fly"

"I've got to hand it to you Wedding Nazi" said the red head as she wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulders "You did good!"

"Yeah well I couldn't have done it without everyone's help, so good job everyone!"

Once the infamous wedding topic came up again, she knew it was time for some air. She couldn't blame the adults since she could see the happiness written all over their faces; but at the same time it didn't stop her from feeling guilty-taking that she didn't know how she really felt about it all. She needed to walk out her emotions, and that's exactly what she did. Wanting to clear her head, she slipped out the side door without anyone noticing she was gone. She took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the salty ocean water as she headed down towards the beach. She loved being there; everything about it eased her soul. She loves staring out into the beautiful water, listening to the waves, walking along the sand; it always knew how to calm her down when she felt stressed, lost or confused.

"How did I know I'd find you out here slut?" Brooke chuckles as the red head plops down next to her

"It's the beach; it's a no brainer Rach" she replied nudging her as the red head rolls her eyes "I've only been gone 30mins; you didn't send out a search team did you?" she joked

"Well that's long enough for that guy over there to debate whether he'd approach you or not while undressing you with his eyes" They turn towards the bystander as he automatically shifted his eyes towards the open water

"Undress me with his eyes?" she chuckles "Where do you come up with these things"

"Hey, it's all your brooding Blue-eyed Blonde's words" she smirks as she put her hands up in defence "Not mine"

"What is he talking about" she questions "the guy's just walking his dog"

"He's been sitting over there like a lump on a log with his eyes fixed on you; why do you think I rushed out here?" she chuckles as Brooke rolls her eyes. "How much do you want to bet he'll come over once I'm gone?" Brooke shook her head laughing as they sat there listening to the waves crash against the rocks "So what's going on in that head of yours Davis; you having cold feet?"

"Ha ha. I was just thinking" she shrugged as she dove her fingers into the moist sand

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed that?" she smirks as the brunette rolls her eyes

"I was just thinking about tomorrow, the baby, the wedding; everything-I just" she sighed

"You just what?"

"Feel guilty"

"Brooke" said the red head

"I do; it's like I don't know if it's just my hormones that are talking or not but" she said as tears welded up in her eyes "But I feel lost and very confused Rach. I told myself from beginning that I won't- _I can't_ fall in love with him because we're only doing this for the media; and now he's doing and saying all these really sweet- romantic things and-"

"You're falling in love him?"

She stayed quiet as she thought about it "Yes, no-maybe; I don't know" she replied

"Okay first off, take a deep breath" she nodded as they faced each other "I love you, we all love you and we want to see you happy honey, just like the guys and the Scott's do for Lucas; hell, even the kids want to see you two happy" Brooke stayed quiet "The only way to make that happen is to let love in; break down that wall you put up around your heart. If you keep it so guarded you'll never find happiness. He loves you-"

"You don't know that-"

"He loves you, I know he does; for goodness sakes we all know" she said once again more sternly this time "You might not know it or believe it, but you and this baby own his heart. The two of you together makes everyone including yourselves happy; so why not let yourself be happy for once Brooke" she said as she took her best friend's hand into her own "You have everything you've ever wanted in your entire life right now at this very moment in the palm of your hands. It's all there, and all you have to do is accept it" Brooke closed her eyes "You are my best friend Brooke Penelope Davis and I want to see you happy. I want to see you on cloud nine, I want to hear you scream from the top of your lungs while standing on the highest mountain with pure happiness" they chuckle "I want to see you cry tears of joy" she said as she wiped the brunettes tears away "and happiness not heart ache or sorrow! You, Peyton and I- have always taught ourselves to find a guy who will love us unconditionally, a guy who will love us more then we love them. You and Peyton have both found that love-"

"Rach"

"Lucas is a good guy. He's just scared as you, but he's trying. Let him love you honey" she said as she pulled the brunette into a hug

"I'm just scared" she sighed as she rested her head on Rachel's shoulder

"Who isn't? Love is a scary thing for everyone Brooke, but you have to take a chance or you'll be living in regret."

"I love you, you know that Rach?" smiled Brooke

"I do, because I love you just as much slut" she replied as they chuckle "It's getting late, and you my dear have a big day ahead of you tomorrow; we all do" Brooke nodded

"Give me a minute-I'll be there in a second okay" Rachel nodded

She took a deep breath as she wiped away her tears. She wanted a few minutes to re-collect herself before everyone started questioning her red eyes. Just as she was about to get up, a hand was extended out to her

"I was starting to get worried on where you disappeared off too"

"I just need some air" she replied as he helped her up to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine Luke; the beach and air was exactly what I needed" she replied shivering to the light breeze

"Good" he smiled as he yanked off his grey hoodie and pulled it over her head in one swift movement

"Why thank you Mr. Scott" she smiled as she slid her arms through the sleeves. "You're such a gentleman"

"Well you know I try" he smirks as he tugs at the hem making sure she was covered up "How about we take a walk?" he asked as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ears

"That sounds perf-"

"Guys lets go" shouted Skillz from the house as he and Brooke shook their heads laughing

"_Okay_ never mind" she giggles

"Walk with me?" he asked as they lock eyes

"But what about-" she said pointing towards the house

"They can wait or we'll just meet up with them later. Walk with me" he says once again as he extends his hand out to her

"I'd love too" she replied as she happily places her hand into his.

"Why are you guys in such a hurry?" asked the red head as she eyed them curiously "It's only 7:10pm not to mention Brooke and Lucas both refused entertainment-"

"Yeah what do you guys have planned tonight?" added Haley as she crossed her arms at her chest

Silence

"Is there something we should know about Jake?"

"I know nothing Peyt; I just go with the flow" he replied putting his hands up in defense

"Whipped" coughed the guys as Jake rolled his eyes

"You ladies got it all wrong. The only thing we have planned is a game night; beer, pizza and poker" said Nathan

"Yup; then off to bed we all go since tomorrow's a big day" added Mouth

"Uh huh" replied Haley as she eyed her husband curiously "That's it?" she asked again as he nodded

"That's it"

"So if I was to swing by the house unexpectedly all that would be going on was just that?"

"Just that" he replied "Nothing more"

"Where are they going?" asked Skillz as he stuck his head out the door

"For a walk" replied Nathan as he read his text msg. "We can wait or he'll meet up with us later"

"We can wait" said Jake as Fergie tossed him the remote

"Yeah it's not like we're in a rush since the grooms with his bride"

"You ready?" he asked 45mins later as she nodded

"Yeah, it's getting a little too chilly for my liking" she replied as he wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll see you tomorrow" she replied

"You going to be okay tonight?"

"Well" she smiled as she turned to face him "You think your ego can handle it if I tell you that the only reason why I let you sleep with me at night is because I feel sorry for you?" she playfully questioned

"Not really" he smirked as he rubbed her arms as he tried to keep her warm

"Well then, boy am I going to miss you" they chuckle

"Yeah" he grins as they walked into the house

"I'll see you tomorrow Broody" she winks as he pulls her in for a passionate kiss

"Yeah, yeah save it for the honeymoon" coughed Rachel as the group chuckled

…

"Alright ladies time to get up"

"Hales go away" shouted Peyton as she covered her face with a pillow

"Yeah it's way too early" sneer the red head

"Too early?" she exclaimed as it was the craziest thing she's ever heard "Its' 7am and we're already behind schedule"

"Ugh!" groaned the two as Haley yanked the covers off them "Where's Brooke?" she asked as she grabbed her cell

"Nate, dawg- I swear to god if you don't turn off your cell phone-"

"Alright, alright; hello"

"Ugh!" groaned the guys as they threw pillows at him

"Took you long enough to answer husband dearest"

"I'm sorry babe but we went to bed pretty late"

"And whose fault is that? You all knew you'd have to get up early today"

"We know" he replied still half asleep "What's up?"

"You guys"

"But it's only 7:10" he protested

"Yeah and already we're all an hour behind schedule" she replied rolling her eyes "Tell me Luke's awake?" He looked around the room as his brother was no where to be found

"Uh yeah" he shrugged his shoulder

"Good, now since I can't be there to help you guys get ready and all, I left a check off list of things you guys need to do on the kitchen counter"

"Okay" he replied sighing "Well do"

"I'll see you guys at the church at 12; and don't you guys dare be late"

"GUYS UP" they shouted in unison

"Why?" grunted the guys

"Because if we want to get a game in before the wedding we got to do it now. Its 7:30 and we're suppose to be at the church at 12 and we can't be late; Hales would so kill us"

"Dude, she'd kill us if she found out we didn't follow her list" replied Mouth as he rubbed sleep from his eyes

"You know about the list?"

"Yeah" he nodded "It's a good thing she made sure I embedded it into my brain since Tim spilt beer all over the list last night" he chuckled

"So we playing basketball or not?" asked Skillz as all the guys glanced from one to another

"YEAH!" they shouted in unison laughing as they got up and washed up quickly

"Where's Luke?"

…

4 hours later, after breakfast, make up, hair and getting dressed the ladies pull up to the church 15 minutes early. One by one they jumped out of the limo making their way towards the ladies powder room as they were greeted by the Scott woman. After tears, tears and more tears with awe's thrown in the mix they continued to get ready while they waited for the guys to show up.

"Where the hell are they?" exclaimed a livid Haley as she glanced at her cell phone

"_Are you guys ready yet?" shouted Nathan irritated as he ran around with a smirking Lucas leaning against the door frame all dressed and ready to go. "Shut up" he sneered_

"_I didn't say a word" he chuckled_

"_Dude Haley is going to kill us if we don't get to the church in 15minutes"_

"Hales calm down" chuckle Brooke "You did tell them 12 and it's only 11:45 sweetie. Technically they still have 15mins"

"Yeah but it's such an important day; they should have been here at 11:45 like us" she sneered "My husband is so dead"

"They'll be here, take a deep breath" smiled the brunette

"_Well it's your fault you wanted a rematch" snickered Skillz as the guys chuckled "Otherwise we'd be at the church 15mins ago"_

"_If you didn't cheat we wouldn't be in the place"_

"_Oh stop being a sore loser Nate" grinned Lucas "We won fair and square. "_

"_Yeah whatever Hales is so going to kill me, lets go!" he replied as the guys jumped into the limo_

_...  
_

"Oh honey, look at you" beamed Karen as she stood behind Brooke admiring her through the mirror. "You look so" she said as her hands covered her mouth before letting a sob break free "beautiful" she whispered as tears spilled from her eyes

"Karen stop you're gonna make me cry again"

"_Congratulations son" smiled Keith as he pulled Lucas into a hug "Do you know how proud of you we are?"_

"_Thanks dad" he replied "It's pretty easy when you've got great parents as role models"  
_

"_You've found an amazing woman Lucas; you better treat her well"_

"_You're starting to really sound like ma" he laughed "She basically threatened to disowned me if I ruined this with Brooke" they chuckled_

"_Well that's what happens when the girl you're about to marry holds an important place in our hearts. She's very easy to love you know" Lucas nodded as a smile formed on his face_

"_Yeah well tell me something I don't know"_

"I'm sorry it's just" she said pulling her soon to be daughter into her arms "Thank you for making my son so happy Brooke. I see the love you two have for each other in your eyes, and it just reminds me of the love I share with Keith. We love you so much honey and I'm sorry that your parents-"

"I love and respect you and Keith more than my own disowned parents" she replied as tears welded up in her eyes "Tree hill is my home and you and everyone here today is my family; it's more than I can ask for"

"Oh honey" cried Karen as she pulled her into another embrace

"Hey best friend"

"Hales, wow- you look beautiful" smiled Lucas

"Thanks Luke" she replied as they hugged "You look quite handsome yourself buddy. How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel Hales?" he grinned

"Is this what you really want Luke?"

"More than you'll ever know"

"Well then, congrats on your big day BIL" she winked as he chuckled

"_Knock knock" yelled Nathan as he and the guys walked in "Wow Brooke" smiled the guys as they pulled her into an embrace "You look beautiful"_

"_Yeah you do ma; Luke's one lucky SOB" Brooke playfully rolled her eyes_

"_You do look beautiful Brooke" added Jake as he kissed her cheek_

"_Thanks; but what about you guys huh? Looking handsome as ever!" she beamed as they chuckled "Red and Black" she said pointing to the best man and groomsmen totally your color"_

"_Well you know" they joked as laughter filled the room "We try"_

_Jamie's mouth dropped open as everyone in the room looked at him questionably _

"_What's wrong little man?" Jamie pulls the guys into a huddle as Brooke kept her eyes locked on the little boy she loves_

"_Aunt Brooke looks like a princess" he whispered as the group chortle_

"_Tell her that little man" nudged Nathan as Jamie turned to face her "It'll make her happy"  
_

"_Aunt Brooke"_

"_What's up handsome" she replied as she ducked down to his level "You look like a very pretty princess today"_

"_Awww" she smiled as her lips started to tremble. "Thank you"_

"_Awwww" cooed Peyton and Rachel as their hands covered their hearts and mouths _

"_Don't cry Aunt Brooke" he replied as he wiped away her tears_

"_C'mere sweetie" she said as she kissed him on the cheek "You look very handsome yourself. Are you going to save me a dance tonight?"_

"_It's your special day; you can have as many dances as you want"_

"How is she?" asked Lucas nervously

"Truthfully?" he nodded

"She's Brooke Davis; how do you think she is Luke?" smirked Haley as Lucas smiled "She's freaking wonder woman" they chuckle

"That she is; does she seem-"

"Happy?" he nodded anxiously

"Surprisingly yes" winked Haley "Do you think we're making a mistake"

Haley's mouth dropped open as she kinked her eyebrows "You're seriously doubting this situation now Luke?" she questioned upset once she found her voice "Oh god are you having cold feet- because I swear to god Lucas Eugene Scott-"

"No, no; god no Hales" he exclaimed "I want all this and more with Brooke" she stared at him curiously as she listened on "I want for Brooke and I to love each other unconditionally, I want to have 2 boys and a girl with her, I want to coach little league while she bakes- okay maybe buys treats for the team" Haley chuckles "I want to vacation at our beach house during the summers and spend winter in France" he smiles as tears weld up in Haley's eyes. "God I want to grow old with her and my children. I want my little girl and boys to look like us; a piece of me and her in each of them. I want all of this more than anything in my entire life Hales. She makes me smile, laugh, cry; she makes me a better person, but most of all she makes me fall more madly in love with her each and every day I see her beautiful face. I just don't want her to resent me for all of this" he sighed

"Do you honestly think that she will, because if you do you're an idiot Luke" he looked at her confused "I can tell you right now that I think that Brooke Davis wants everything you just described and more, but she's afraid of being happy. I think she's scared of the way you make her feel; and I think she's terrified of letting her guard down when it comes to letting you in. It's every woman's dream to have the man they love promise them the world, but at the same time all those dreams can come crashing down at any moment. Truthfully, I think she's afraid of admitting that she's actually falling in love with you and I don't blame her one bit. I mean the poor girl threw herself into work so she wouldn't have to deal with all that drama not to mention we've see first hand how her parents traumatized her childhood. I think she's afraid if she's happy and in love something or someone will try and take it all from her"

"Then what do I do Hales?"

"If you really love her like you say you do; prove to her that you're the guy for her"

"What if she doesn't believe me?" he sighed as he messed with his tie

"Then you work harder at it" she replied as she pushed his hands away so she could fix his tie "Make her see that you're not going anywhere"

"Thanks Hales" he smiled as he pulled her into a warm embrace "I love you"

"I love you too. Don't hurt her Luke" she whispered into his ears

"I won't I promise. I love her to much" Haley smiled

"Its' show time guys" said the red head as she and the guys entered the room

"You ready Luke?" asked Nathan as he patted his big brother on the back

"More than you'll ever know" he smiled as Rachel gave him a wink

"Places everyone, places" shouted Millie as she handed each the ladies their flowers. The guys hugged each other one last time before taking their places at the altar. Lucas stood there looking stylish in a black suit by Ralph Lauren, which was offset with a white shirt, black tie, black cummerbund and a red boutonniere. Next to him stood his best man Nathan who wore a Calvin Klein Two-Button Notch Lapel black suit with a black matching tie and cummerbund to match the maid of honour's dress; finished off with a red boutonniere. Next came Skillz one of the groomsmen and then Jake the other groomsmen who stood there looking quite handsome in Ralph Lauren-Three-Button Notch Lapel black suits with a burgundy tie and cummerbund to match the bridesmaid dresses; finishing off with a red boutonniere.

Millie bobbed her head towards the pianist as beautiful soft music filled the room. "Okay off you go Jamie"

"Okay" he smiled as the girls were in awe. He too wore a Ralph Lauren Three-Button Notch Lapel black suit with a burgundy tie and cummerbun to match the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Look how handsome my baby is" beamed Haley as the girls watched from behind

"_Good job Jluke" whispered the guys as they gave him the thumbs up_

_**(Check out the dresses and tuxes I chose for the wedding party by clicking the link in my profie)**_

"Your turn Hales" She took a deep breath as she made her way down towards the altar. She and Nathan locked eyes with one another as a smile formed on their faces.

"_My wife looks beautiful"_

"_Yes she does" smiled Lucas_

"Peyton" The curly blonde nodded as she made her way down next. She and Jake locked eyes as smiles too formed on their faces. They were both wearing a burgundy strapless Mori Lee gown with a pleated waist with a tie-back streamer.

Rachel took a deep breath as she began to make her way down towards the rest of the group. She wore a black strapless Mori Lee gown with a pleated waist with a tie-back streamer. She and Cooper locked eyes as she sent him a playful wink causing him to smille as he watched his girlfriend take her place.

"Lily honey you ready?"

"Yes" she nodded eagerly. The little girl beamed as she picked up her dress and made her way down towards the others. She was dressed in a spaghetti strap white ball gown with a burgundy stash to match the other bridesmaids, groomsmens and ring barrier.

"Awww look at our baby Keith" whispered Karen as Keith wrapped his arm around his wife.

"She looks beautiful" he said as they kept their eyes locked on the flower girl. She slowly threw red rose pedals left and right as she made her way down towards the others.

The bridal party with the groomsmen all gave Lily a little wink as she made it to the end.

"Brooke?" said Millie as the bride to be turned around. "We're ready for you" She smiled as she took a deep breath

Just then the pianist put her fingers to work as the "_here comes the bride melody_" filled the room. "This is it" whispered Lucas as everyone rose up to their feet.

"Wait till you see her Luke" said Nathan as Lucas felt his heart begin to race

"I'm ready" she smiled as she happily accepted her bouquet before making her entrance. Millie grabbed her train as she straightened it out before Brooke took her walk.

"There she was, his pretty girl" he felt his knees wanting to buckle right under him she looked breath taking in her beautiful Vera Wang white, strapless fitted bodice designer dress as it flowed into a ball gown skirt. She had a diaphanous veil that was fastened to her brunette tresses, which were gathered together in a loose, upswept style. (Remember it's the exact one she wore when she and CMM got married) They lovingly kept their eyes locked to one another as if there was no one else in the room but them. As she slowly but gracefully glided down towards him, he felt the need to run to her.

"God he looks gorgeous" thought Brooke out loud in her head as she couldn't help but fall in love with his piercing baby blues who were intensely staring at her. She felt a chill run down her spine as part of her couldn't wait to be right next to him; to have him gently caress her cheek or whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

"Hold your horses Luke" chuckled Nathan as he placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder once he felt his brother edge forward with every step she took towards them "She's coming to you big bro. This is her time to shine" Nathan was right. He stayed put as his beautiful, elegant princess made her way towards him. It felt like a life time before she finally reached him, _okay_ he was over exaggerating, but it really did feel that way. His heart fluttered as his eyes caught her beautiful dimples. He had to touch her, he just had too and so he did. He gently caressed her cheek as she felt herself blushing "Hi" he whispered

"Hi" she murmured as she felt her heart melt to his soft delicate touch.

"That should be me" cursed Chase out loud in his head as he shut his eyes and shook his head disappointed. "You should be marrying me and not that jackass" he sighed

"Will everyone please be seated" asked the minister as the guest obeyed. Rachel tapped Brooke for her bouquet as Lucas immediately took her free hands into his as she gently squeezed his

"Someone's a little eager" joke the Minister as everyone broke out into laughter. Brooke and Lucas both blushed

"With great joy, we come together to join this man, Lucas Eugene Scott, and this woman, Brooke Penelope Davis, in holly matrimony.

"This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honor their intention to dwell together as husband and wife"

"_They look so cute together" whispered guests_

"Lucas repeat after me" he nodded as the room was peacefully quiet "I promise you _Brooke Penelope Davis_" tears filled her eyes as he softly wiped them away with his thumbs "that I will be your loving and loyal husband from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us"

"_She looks so beautiful" whispered guests_

"Now Brooke, repeat after me" she nodded as their eyes once again locked. "I promise you Lucas Eugene Scott" now it was his turn to get teary eyed "that I will be your loving and loyal wife from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us"

"_Awww they're so cute, it makes me want to get married" whispered guests_

Keith turned to wipe away his wife's tears as Royal did the same for May

Now for the exchange of rings

"Each of you has rings for each other. Would you exchange them?

"Yes" they replied in unison as Jamie walked over towards them.

"Thanks JLuke" he whispered

"You're welcome Uncle Luke" replied the little handsome blue eyed tyke in the same whisper causing the room to chuckle

"As a ceaseless reminder of this hour, and of the promise you have made to each other, these rings also speak of the oneness you now experience as husband and wife"

"Lucas repeat after me"

"_God their bridal party/groomsmen are a handsome bunch aren't they" whispered guests_

He places the ring half way on her fingers as they gaze deeply into each other's eyes. "This ring, I give to you as a token of my love and devotion. Let it be a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side" Brooke smiled as tears filled her eyes

"Damn hormones" she cursed as Rachel handed her a napkin

"Now Brooke" she smiled as Jamie walked him to her

"Thanks handsome" she winked as he smiled

"Brooke repeat after me" she nodded as she places his ring halfway on his finger

"This ring, I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. Let it be a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side."

"_This wedding is so romantic" whispered guests_

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other" spoke the minister "Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other.  
Now you will feel no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other.  
Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you.  
Go now to your dwelling place, to enter the days of your life together.  
And may your days be good, and long upon the earth

"_Look at how happy they are" whispered guests "They're so going to have gorgeous babies"  
_

Before this gathering, you have promised each other your love and have given each other rings to wear as a sign of your deep commitment. It is my distinct pleasure to declare that Lucas Eugene Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis are now husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride"

Lucas eagerly flips over her veil as they once again stared deeply into each others eyes. "I love you" he blurted out as the room was in awe

"Did our boy just say?"

"Yes he did Skillz" replied Jake as Nathan smirked

"I love you" she replied never once breaking eye contact as their friends were in shock.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" asked Haley as both Peyton and Rachel nodded eagerly

She then jumps into his awaiting arms as he hugs her tight; never wanting to let her go. She immediately leans down as he instantly leans up as their lips find one another. They then deepened the kiss as it turned passionate quickly as Cheers, hoots and hollers filled the room.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott" Their lips stay attached to one another until air was a necessity.

Uh hum" said Nathan as he cleared his throat breaking the two apart causing them to blush

"Can I kiss my bride once more?" asked Lucas

"Luke" blush Brooke as all eyes were on them

"By all means" smiled the minister as Lucas smirks. He then tilts her chin up as he gently caresses her cheek smiling before he brushed his lips once again against hers. She automatically intensify the kiss causing them to break into goofy smiles

Chase turned away as he couldn't take it anymore. "I'll see you guys at the reception" he exclaimed before heading out

"Alright man" said Mouth as everyone rose up to their feet.

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Scott" Cheers, hoots and hollers broke out as the pianist put her fingers to work. As on que, Lucas extended his arm out to Brooke who happily looped hers around his. They made their way towards the exit with the group behind them.

"Alright time to party" shouted Rachel

"Pictures first guys" yelled Haley "So wedding party and Scott family do not leave. We're meeting everyone after at the hotel for the reception"

"30 minutes and 3 rolls of film later, they all jumped into the limos.

"You know you look beautiful don't you?" whispered Lucas as he kissed her cheek

"Well you look quite handsome yourself Mr. Scott" she winked as he felt his heart do summersaults

…

"They're here" yelled Fergie as he nodded towards Mouth.

"Everyone please welcome: Ring barrier James Lucas Scott and flower girl Lily Roe Scott" the crowd cheered "Groomsmen Antwon Taylor and Bridesmaid Peyton Sawyer" the crowd cheered "best man Jake Jagelisk and bridesmaid Haley James Scott" the crowd cheered "The best man Nathan Scott and Maid of Honour Rachel Gatina" the crowd cheered

"_You ready pretty girl?"_

"_I'm ready" she smiles as they loop arms_

"And now, with all ado, please join me in welcoming our Bride and Groom; ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott" Everyone rose to their feet as they clapped and cheered as the bride and groom entered the room.

"Oh my god" cried Brooke as tears filled her eyes "T-This place; Hales-guys it's" she covered her mouth in awe as everyone else got teary eyed "It's beautiful; god thank you" she exclaimed pulling them all in for a hug. It's a dream come true" She then turned towards Lucas as she placed her hands on his shoulder bringing him close to her. His hands automatically enfold around her waist as they were forehead to forehead "Thank you so much for this Luke" she whispered as he wiped away her fallen tears. Everything was so overwhelming for her but in a good way. "The roses, the cake, the decorations, the band, the guest, everything; it's just so perfect. Thank you" she cried

"I told you I wanted this day to be special for you Brooke. I want to give you everything you deserve; I want to give you the world" he said as they stood there staring lovingly into each others eyes.

"And it is; everything's perfect" she replied as she cupped his cheeks with her hands brushing her lips against his as they shared a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Just like you" he smiled as he kissed her forehead

"So I take it congratulations are in order?"

"Coach, glad you can make it" smiled Lucas as they hugged. "Coach Whitey Derham, meet my wife Brooke Davis _Scott_; Brooke, meet my high school Coach" They said their hellos as he pulled her into a hug. "I hear there will be another little Scott arriving sometime this summer"

"That's true" nodded Lucas

"Well here's a little something for you" he replied as he handed them a hand made folded quilted baby's blanket

"It's beautiful" beamed Brooke as her fingers grazed the material

"Well Camilla, and I never had one of own; she'd be happy to know it's in good hands"

"Thank you" they both replied in unison "We'll take god care of it, like Hales and Nathan has with the one you gave them"

"I know you will"

"We'll catch up later; I'm going to go find my seats"

"You're with The Scott's, minus Dan" smiled Brooke as Whitey chuckled.

"Save me a dance Mrs Davis-"

"_Scott_ coach" corrected Lucas as the other two playfully rolled their eyes

"You can count on it Coach" he winked at her before walking off

"Lets' go mingle with our guests" she nodded as she took his hand

…

After dinner, a few speeches, toasts, cutting the cake and what seems to be like hundreds of kisses due to the tapping of champagne glasses ritual- Brooke needed to sit down. She was still wiping away cake that Lucas playfully smudged on her face"

"How you holding up?" asked Chase as he handed her another napkin

"Hey, you enjoying yourself?" she asked "It's like I haven't seen you all night"

"I am now" he replied "It's hard to catch you alone since you're always being surrounded with people" he chuckled

"I know; I'm sorry. I guess that happens when you're the bride huh?" she grins as he nodded

"Yeah; you're a beautiful bride Brooke Davis"

"Why thank you. I'm glad you could make it"

"Well thanks for inviting me"

"Did you get enough to eat, drink; did you get any cake?" she asked

"Yeah, plenty; oh you missed a spot" he replied

"Oh that's okay, I've got-" Just then he gently caresses her cheek catching her off guard as his hand craved to touch her soft delicate skin

"Get your hand off my wife Adams" sneer Lucas quietly not wanting to make a scene.

"Luke" she said as she got up to her feet. She knew how he got when he was around Chase

"Chill out man, it was just cake" Lucas then edged towards him as he felt Brooke's hand pull him back towards her

"Lets' get our Bride and Groom up here for their first official husband and wife dance" said Mouth into the mic as the guest cheered. Just then the spot light was encircled on them

"What's going on now?" asked Nathan who rose to his feet as he and the guys kept their eyes glued to the trio

"I don't know but it looks like Luke totally wants to pounce Adams" added Jake as Skillz shook his head

"Damn it Chase" hissed the red head "Mouth get them on the dance floor now" He nodded

"Lucas, Brooke get out here"

"Come on pretty girl, this is our night" he smiled as she happily nodded. He guided her out onto the dance floor as the crowd clapped and cheered.

Chase sneered at him as he watched them walk away

"So what song did you chose?" she asked trying to change the subject

"It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it" he smiled as guest crowded around them with their cameras ready. Just then the song came on as "OoOOhs and awwww's went around the room.

Every time our eyes meet

_They lovingly gaze into each other's eyes_

This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me

_He gently caresses her cheek never breaking eye contact as she leans into his hand_

I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

"_Awwww Luke" she whispered as tears filled her eyes. They swayed to the music as he twirled and dipped her. "I love this song"_

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

"_I thought you would" she smiles as she feels him tighten his arms around her, holding her close. As he sings the next part to her; taking her by surprise, she feels tears glide down her cheeks _

"_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you"  
_  
The smell of your skin

_He softly brushes his nose against her soft delicate skin taking in her scent as she felt goosebumps rise throughout her body  
_

The taste of your kiss

_He gently grazes his lips against hers as she allows him access_

The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

"_I don't know how you do what you do"_

_He sings as her emerald greens and his piercing blues find one another  
_

_I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

"_I love you" he murmurs as he wraps her arms around his neck and his around her waist pulling her close. As they continue to dance away, they could feel the rapidly beating of their hearts against one another as she closes her eyes taking in the feeling of being in his arms  
_

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

**_- Amazed- by Lonestar_**

Just as the song ends, most of the woman are in tears as they oOoh and awww over the couples first dance.

"Great choice" she whispers as she kissed his lips. "Did you tell them track 2?" she asked as he nodded

"It's all set for you pretty girl" she smiles as he kisses her forehead. "Keith" she says as she stands right in front of him "I was wondering if you'd share my father and daughter dance with me" he smiles "but I'll understand if you want to save this dance for when Lily gets married instead because I so do not want to take that away from the both of you"

"Brooke-"

"I mean who am I to take that away from either of you since I'm just a daughter in law to you and not your real daughter" she took a deep breath as Peyton and Rachel had tears in their eyes. They knew this particular dance was important to the brunette as they couldn't be happier in her choice.

"Brooke, I'd love too" he smiled as tears welded up in her eyes

"Good because you're more of a father to me then my real father Keith" she replied as Karen, May, Deb and the girls had tears in their eyes.

"Come on sweetheart" he chuckles as he guides her towards the dance floor. Just then **_"A Hero" by Mariah Carey_** filled the room as Brooke and Keith slow danced to the song with all eyes on them. Lucas walked over to Karen as he wrapped his arm around her

"She's something special Luke"

"Yeah she is Ma" he smiled

"I'll always be here for you Brooke, anytime you need me. Blood or no blood, you'll always be a daughter to me" she nodded

"Thank you; that means the world to me

"And if Lucas doesn't treat you right you come to me you hear?" she chuckles as she and Lucas lock eyes "I'll be sure to put him into his place"

"You don't have to worry about that Keith" she smiles "Lucas is an amazing guy; you and Karen have raised him into a fine gentleman" They continue to dance

"Thank you for sharing this moment with me Keith"

"Thank you for allowing me too Brooke" he replied as he kissed her cheek

Just then the next song came on as "**_A song for mama"-by Boys II Men_** filled the room "Ma, can I have this dance?"

"Oh Luke" she cries as he leads her towards the dance floor.

"Awwww" cooed Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, along with almost all the other woman in the room. They stand there with their hands over their hearts and tears in their eyes, as they witness the love he has for his mother.

"I love you ma; thank you for everything" he whispered as she cried into his chest. He occasionally glances over as he sends his pretty girl a wink. As Brooke watches them, she realizes that she was falling more in love with him

"Alright everyone, lets get this party started" shouted Mouth as Lucas walked his mom off the dance floor. Just then the music was blasted as the guests manuevered their way towards the dance floor. The girls grabbed their boyfriends/husbands as Brooke grabbed Lily and Jamie's little hands seeing that Lucas was talking to a few guys from the team. He threw back a shot with them as they toasted to him on his special day. He stood there with a smile plastered to his face as he watched his pretty girl laugh, dance and partied with his friends and family. This was his life and he couldn't ask for more.

As the evening went on, Brooke and Lucas had their fair shares of requests for dances as their most favorite one besides with each other and mama and papa Scott, was with Jimijam and Lily. Now those two little ones are a ball to dance with. She had to admit though, that Royal sure can dance" He taught them all a thing or two out on the dance floor, but he spent the rest of the night embracing May as it touched everyone's heart. Chase had asked her to dance even against Lucas's wishes but he knew that Brooke didn't have feelings for the brunette not to mention Rachel pulled him to dance with her

"Chill out" she chuckled "She's your wife not his"

"I know, but I still can't help wanting to kick his ass" Rachel smirked as she rolled her eyes "Don't hurt her Luke" she said now all serious "We can see that she's slowly letting you in-"

"I swear to you, I won't Rach" he smiled "Good now go get your wife so I can go back to my Cooper" Lucas chuckled as he rolled his eyes "Thanks for half a dance"he said as he went in search of his dazzling beauty

"How you holding up"

"My feet are killing me" she chuckled as he pulled her legs up on top of his lap

"Well look at your heels pretty girl" he chuckled obseving them "How you ladies can walk in those all day and night beats me" she laughs

"Great wedding guys" said Royal as he and May walked over towards them.

"What's this?" asked Brooke as she accepted an envelope from May

"Open it"

"An all expense paid honeymoon trip of our choice?" read Brooke out loud as her eyes lit up.

"We know that you guys said you weren't planning on taking a honeymoon just yet since your schedules wouldn't allow it so we decided when you're ready it's there for you; so enjoy" she smiled as she pulled them in for a hug

"Thank you" they both replied in unison

"We're going to turn in" smiled May as they had rented out rooms for the wedding party as well as the Scott family. "We can't stay up all night like you kids anymore" she laughed "Well see you all for breakfast tomorrow" Brooke and Lucas thanked them "Haley has your room key"

"G'night" they smiled

"You're grandparents are wonderful people Luke"

"_Our_ grandparents" he corrected as she smiled turning to face him

"Yeah_ our_ grandparents" she grins as she nudges him

"LUCAS FUCKEN SCOTT" slurred a drunken voice from the door way as all eyes diverted there

"What the hell are you doing here?" sneer Brooke

"BROOKE FUCKEN DAVIS" they heard from a few minutes later

**H**E**Y** **MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… Review **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and let me know what you all think … :0)

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	15. Promises

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' Ro**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**CK! THANK YOU So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! l**L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**AN2**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**What goes around Comes around**- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to Especially Thank:**

Babi, pink5288, CheerandBrood323, DANI OTH, PeterClaire, escaping the numb, ga-4-ever, BrookeLucasForever, NaleyBrucas4eva, Cj08, BDavisLScott23, Ravencheerleader, Long Lives Brucas, Tessmtiv

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

"Oh Princess" Brooke rolled her eyes "You-look-beau-ti-ful" he slurred as he took a step towards her wanting to caress her delicate face

"Egh! Don't-" she exclaimed as she swatted his hand away

"You fucken touch her man" sneered Lucas as he stepped out in front of her "I swear to god I will break off both your arms-"

"Luke" she said as she placed her hand on his lower back "Our guests are starting to stare"

"You're both fighting over that whorebag" The trio turned around to glare at the blondish brunette

"Says the girl who doesn't have a clue" Lindsey glowered "_Wow_ you two hanging out getting drunk and crashing our wedding; yeah that's fresh" scoff Brooke as she crossed her arms at her chest

"This should have been _my_ wedding you bitch" she lashed out as she darted towards the brunette

"I'd back the hell up if I were you" barked the curly blonde as she stepped out in front of Brooke, beating Lucas to the punch "I swear if you harm her our the baby in any way-"

"_Wow_ another one to rush to her defense" she laughed

"How the hell did you two get in here? I gave specific orders that you needed to be on the guest list" he barked as he looked around for security

"Oh god why am I not the least bit surprised" chuckled the red head as she made it over towards them "I mean I knew it would be sooner or later before we'd be seeing one of you; but this" she said clasping her hands together "Is too _wow_ you guys are-"

"_Pa-the-tic_" said Peyton

"_Pathetic_ is right. Why don't you two just give it up; they're married- as in husband and wife not to mention they're about to have a baby-"

"Are you sure it's _even_ your baby Luke" smirked the blondish brunette "I mean from what I've heard Brooke Davis _was_ the town slut back in high school" Brooke was livid as she sprung forward but felt an arm wrap around her waist

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about Lindsey" she roared as Lucas held her back "Let me guess, you got that jackass over there drunk so he can spill all the 411 on me right" she scoffed as Lindsey grinned

"I didn't have to get him drunk-"

"No let me guess, you slept with him like you did with Keller am I right" sneered Lucas as they locked eyes.

"Luke" she exclaimed

"Save it Lindsey" he snapped as tears welded up in her eyes

"Keller was a mistake; I-I"

"I've heard enough Lindsey" shouted Karen as she walked over towards them

"Karen"

"I know that you're heart broken and this is hard for you to accept, but Lucas has moved on and I think it's time you do too"

"But Karen" she cried

"Lindsey you crash a wedding that you weren't invited to _drunk_, you're making a ridiculously big scene-not to mention you're ruining a very special day for Lucas and Brooke. They should be out there on the dance floor or mingling with their guests but instead they're here dealing with your outburst" Lindsey kept her eyes fixed to the floor "I advise you to walk out of here with the dignity you have left and we'll all forget that this here" she said using her fingers as she encircled the group "ever happened" Everyone kept their mouths shut as they listened on "And as for you" she said turning her attention back to Felix who could hardly hold himself up "You need to leave now or I swear I will stick security on your ass" Everyone's eyes open wide with shock as they've never heard Karen speak like this before

"Go Karen" murmured Rachel as the group silently chuckled. Lucas and Nathan locked eyes as he sent his brother a nod letting him know he'll be right over

"Whatever lady" slurred Felix "This is between jackass over here and I" he said pointing to Lucas. "We have to settle this man to man; Brooke's my woman and I won't lose her to you"

"You can't lose me because I was never yours to lose Felix" she sighed "You're making an ass of yourself; just go already"

"Can't do Princess" he snickered as he stepped closer once again reaching out for her

"That's it" barked Lucas as he grabbed Felix by the shirt "I warned you Taggaro-"

"Luke man" shouted Nathan as he pulled him off the brunette "He's not worth it; it's your wedding day; let it go"

"Get him out of here" shouted Lucas

"We're sorry Mr. Scott; we've got security all around the building-"

"I don't want excuses" they nodded "Just throw him out and keep him out"

"Yes Sir"

"And keep to the list; no one enters unless their on the guest list" they once again nod

"_Oh boys" _called Rachel as they turned around "don't forget this one. She's an intruder too" Lindsey glowered at the red head

"You're such a bitch" she snarled as Rachel chuckled

"Love you too" she smirked

"I'm not leaving"

"The hell your not!" barked Lucas as her eyes opened wide "Either you leave rationally with them or I will throw you out personally"

"So you shun me because I slept with Keller, but your supposed new wife here is town slut and you give her your world. Did you even know that bit of history about her before you proposed to her not to mention married her_ huh_?" she shouted "Did you know that she jumped"

"SsSsSLaAaApPpPp" Then sound of Brooke's palm clashing with Lindsey's cheek filled the groups ears

"You BITCH!" she yelled as she held on to her now burning cheek. She then charged the brunette as Peyton and Rachel stepped out in front of their best friend.

"You don't know anything about me so don't you dare act like you do. I did some things I'm not proud of; _who hasn't_- but that's so beside the point because that's in my past; it has nothing to do with my relationship with Lucas or my life now. How dare you-" Lucas grabbed on to her by the waist

"Brooke think of the baby; you're not suppose to get worked up" he said as he tried to calm her down

"Lindsey it's time you left. I think it's best if you stayed away from Lucas and Brooke"

"But Karen-"

"It's for the best. You heard him; the stress isn't good for my grandchild"

"I-I'm sorry Karen" she replied as they locked eyes "but I can't do that" No one was surprised "I love Lucas way too much to not fight for him"

"I'm sorry too" she sighed as she shook her head. She couldn't say she was disappointed; well in the situation okay _yes_- she's verydisappointed but when it comes to where your heart lies she can't. She knows how it feels to be in loved and how heartbreaking it is when the person you love doesn't love you back "I think you're making a mistake"

"Call her a cab"

"I can walk" shouted Lindsey as they escorted her out

"Brooke" she sighed as they locked eyes "I'm all ears if and when you want to talk about _our_ past. If you want to keep it in the past I understand"

"Luke-"

"Let me finish" she nodded "But I want to know everything about you, and I want you to know everything about me-I do; past and present but only when you're ready _okay_? I want to be apart of your life pretty girl" she smiled as he caressed her cheek

"Okay" she nodded as he kissed her forehead

"Ladies and gentleman" said Royal as all eyes diverted to him

"I thought they turned in for bed" she whispered

"I thought so too" he replied confused

"Can I have your attention please?"

"Shhh, shhh" went all around the room

"I wanted to take this time to dedicate a very special song to the newlyweds before us older folks here turn in for the night. Being on the dance floor tonight with you youngsters made me realize I'm not as young as I use to be" Lucas and Brooke smiled as the crowd chuckled." This song was played on our wedding day as well as all the other Scott men in our family on their special day. Now since its' Lucas's big day with his beautiful bride, this song is for them. Lucas, Brooke" he said as all heads turned to the newlyweds "Please join your grandmother and I" he winked over at May who had the biggest smile to her face "As well as all you love birds out there on the dance floor"

"Shall we pretty girl?" he smiled as Brooke happily placed her hands into his

Royal then dipped his head towards the DJ as the music filled the room. "OoOohs and awww's went all around as couples then started moving towards the dance floor

"_My lady"_

"_I love you" he kissed her hand as he wrapped his arms around her_

"_As I love you May" he murmured as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips_

When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothin' else  
He'd trade the world  
For a good thing he's found  
If she is bad, he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend  
If he puts her down

"_Awwwwww" cooed Brooke as she wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck, as he wrapped his around her waist "Your grandparents are so cute Luke; look at them-"_

"_I can look at them anytime, but tonight you're all I want to look at pretty girl" he replied as she felt herself blushing. He stared down lovingly into her hazel eyes as he leaned in capturing her lips in for a long sweet kiss_

_When a man loves a woman  
Spend his very last dime  
Trying to hold on to what he needs  
He'd give up all his comforts  
And sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way  
It ought to be_

"_Do you remember when this was played on our wedding day Nate?"_

"_How can I forget Hales; you made me the happiest man alive that day"_

"_Always and forever" she whispered_

"_Always and forever" he replied as he brought his lips down to hers_

_When a man loves a woman  
I give you everything I got (yeah)  
Trying to hold on  
To your precious love  
Baby please don't treat me bad_

Jake and Peyt held each other close as they swayed away to the song, getting lost into one another _"I love you" he whispered into her ears as she lifted her head off his chest_

"_What" she gasped as they stop dancing, but their hands stayed wrapped in each other_

"_I love you Peyton" he said once again as tears welded up in her eyes "and I know that we've only been going out for a few months but that's just how I feel. You don't have to say it back-"_

"_I love you too Jake" she blurted out as a smile formed on his face. Their lips then locked as he pulled her in for a passionate sweet kiss "I feel it too"_

"_Looks like we found our next bride and groom" smiled Skillz as he glanced over towards the two_

"_Really Skillz" exclaimed Bevin as her mouth dropped open "You want to marry me?" she shouted excitedly_

"_Shawty what-"_

"_Oh I love you baby" she cried as she buried her head into his chest "I can't wait till I'm Mrs. Skillz Antwon" she beamed as Skillz started panicking. He loves Bevin more than anything but is he ready to jump the marriage bandwagon. _

"_OH GOD" he mouthed silently as each couple shook their heads laughing "Is it getting hot in here?" he asked as he pulled at his tie_

"_It will tonight" whispered Bevin seductively into his ears_

"_Only Skillz" chuckled Nathan as the group chortled_

_When a man loves a woman  
Deep down in his soul  
She can bring him such misery  
If she is playing him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Loving eyes can never see_

"_Can you believe our baby's married Keith and that he's going to have a baby of his own in 6months"_

"_You did an amazing job raising him honey-"_

"_I couldn't have done it without you"_

"_I love you so much Karen Roe-Scott"_

"_As I love you Keith" she smiled as he brushed his lips against hers into a searing kiss_

"_**Yes when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels"**__ he sings as his lips leaves a soft kiss right under her ear lobe sending a spark of electricity down her spine to her toes  
'Cause baby, baby, baby  
I am a man  
When a man loves a woman" _

_She then brushes her lips against his as he spins her around in a circle causing her to giggle_

…

An hour later, once the wedding started dying down, everyone had turned in except for their group of friends. They all sat around a large oval table as there were 14 shot glasses lined up with a couple bottles of patron and apple cider for mama to be Brooke. Lucas wasn't too thrilled that Chase stayed, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He pulled Brooke onto his lap as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist ignoring Chase's glares.

"To our boy Luke and his beautiful wifey" slurred Fergie as the group chuckled "To a lifetime of happiness"

"Cheers, cheers" toasted the group

"May all your wishes and dreams come true"

"Cheers, cheers"

"Congratulations to your wedding and your bundle of joy" said Mouth

"Cheers, cheers"

"Here's too hot, kinky, fantastic mild-blowing sex tonight guys" chuckled a tipsy Rachel as the group chuckled

"We'll drink to that" shouted a tipsy Lucas as Nathan, Jake, Skillz and Cooper raised their shot glasses high into the air. Brooke and the others shook their heads laughing as Chase was fuming "What its' true Pretty girl" he smirked as he kissed her shoulder "Don't you remember the first time-" he was cut off as she immediately covered his mouth with her hands as he placed kissed opened mouth kisses against her palm causing her to laugh.

"OH!" cheered the guys as Brooke turned red

"Ewww gross, TMI!" shouted Haley as she covered her ears

"_TMI"_ sniggered Peyton "Oh Hales you spend way too much time with BDavis"

"Hey" exclaimed the brunette as she playfully smacked the curly blonde "At least someone spends a lot of time with me unlike my other two best friends" Peyton and Rachel faked being offended

A couple of more shots later they were all ready to turn in.

As they reached their room, Lucas swept Brooke off her feet catching her off guard as she giggled "What are you doing Luke" she whispered

"I'm carrying you over the threshold pretty girl" he replied a little tipsy but coherent.

"Oh god, please don't drop me" she chuckled as she slide the key in to the door

"Never" he replied as they walked into a beautifully decorated-amazing honeymoon suite

~~~ **SCENE RATED – M – FOR MATURITY **~~~

"_Wow_" they both replied in unison as they explored the room. There were rose pedals everywhere not to mention a huge well stocked gift basket courtesy of the hotel. Lucas watched her eyes lite up as she came across a box of chocolate covered strawberries. He craved to feel her in his arms, to touch her, to kiss her. He pulled his beautiful brunette into his embrace as they stared deep into each other's eyes. "Was this day everything you'd imagine pretty girl?" he asked as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand

Silence

"Yes" she replied as she recapped the day's events "It's been _perfect_; everything was _perfect_ Luke. Thank you-"

"You're perfect Brooke" he smiled as he kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. Their hearts started beating rapidly as they enjoyed their bodies' closeness. As his lips once again found hers, she closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss sliding off his tuxedo jacket before her fingers started unbuttoning his shirt. They tried to keep their self control in check but it was like their bodies had a mind of its' own. Her hands then slither their way under his wife beater as he hissed to her touch. "_Brooke_" he whimpered- swallowing a lump that formed at his throat. "_Are you sure_?"

She stared into his baby blue orbs as if she had been put her under some type of powerful _trance_. She slowly turned around as she lifted up her hair glancing over her shoulder at him. He knew exactly what she was implying as his gut wanted him to rip off her dress and take her right then and right there; but his mind urged him to take his time and show her how much he wanted her heart, body and soul; and that's exactly what he planned on doing.

As his trembling hands reached her, she shivered to his gentle touch. She felt as if her skin was on fire as his fingertips brushed against her. He slid her dress off of her as she stepped out; carefully setting it down as he takes a step towards her. "Are you sure about this because we don't have-" Just then her lips crashed into his as she grounded her hips into his causing him to moan. She smiled into his lips as he deepened the kiss lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over towards the king size heavenly bed as he carefully laid her down as their mouths stay glued to one another. Once air became a necessity they broke apart. He placed butterfly kisses, down her neck towards the valley of her breast taking one into his mouth as he gently fondled the other one. He then slides his tongue down her tummy as he traced a circle around her belly button causing her to moan with pleasure sending a chill down his spine. "Too much clothing" she whispered as he solemnly agreed. With that, he lifted up his hips allowing her to push down his boxers; as he slowly pulled down her black lace panties and tossing them to the floor. He then worked his way back up as he placed wet kisses on the inside of her legs, pushing them apart as he reached her thighs as it tightened to his touch, leaving her legs vibrating against his shoulders. He then slid one finger against her folds parting the delicate skin feeling the slick heat of her arousal, as he slid one finger into her just enough so she can feel the invasion. Lucas let out a loud groan giving away at his own excitement. He then pushed his fingers in deeper giving her what her body begged for as her hands grabbed the blankets letting out a sound of pleasure. "Oh god Luke" she yelled as he wrapped his mouth against her sensitive flesh as she began panting. He then slid his fingers in and out, licking and nibbling as her breathing became more and more rapid. She was getting closer and closer as her back arched higher and high until she reached climax. She let out a cry of pleasure as she trembled against the orgasm. His touch then gently drew circles around her sensitive pink button as he sucked driving her right through her release. He then took his fingers as he pushed them once again deeper into her as her second climax arose causing her to scream his name.

She then managed to flip them so she was now on top straddling him. She pressed her hands against his chest as she started kissing him passionately. His lips were firm and hot against hers as he ran his hands through her hair. She took his bottom lip into her mouth, as their tongues wrestled against one another. His lips found her neck once again as she slightly tilted her head granting him access. He then once again placed kisses down the valley between her breasts as he gave them equal attention.

"Pretty girl" he murmured against her skin as she shivered "I want to be in you, feel you; make love to you" he whispered shakily in her ear as she moaned in pleasure clenching down onto his shoulders. He smiled as he enfolded his hands around her waist as she position herself at the tip of his erection. She managed to sink down so she could fully take him as it sent electrifying vibration throughout her body in pleasure. "Oh god Lucas" she cried as she moved back up and down, this time further than before as his hands tightened around her sending her through another wave of climax.

"Luuuucassss" she panted "I-I need you" she moaned as a smiled formed at his lips. She then lifted her body up and down as he slid in and out of her just to fill her in again as he worked his strong hips beneath her. They soon found a rhythm as she heard his breathing increase as he let out a cry of ecstasy.

"Open your eyes; tell me what you want" he begged as he felt them reaching their climax once again. She slowly opened her eyes as he deeply stared into them.

"Lucas, ah I w-want you" she shouted as he slid in and out of her again. "I ah want you!" Her hands then gripped his shoulder to stay balance as he took all her strength out of her. She leaned forward thinking that her body was going to shatter, but instead she felt his manhood press against something miraculous inside of her. "Oh god Luke" she screamed

"Oh Pretty girl" he panted as he softly nibbled on her shoulder to try and control himself "Tell me that this isn't a dream; tell me it's real; you and me right here, right now making love" he yelled as she felt a sensation expand throughout her body where his erection filed her.

"It's not a d-dream b-broody; it's all AHHH real" she exclaimed as he moaned with pleasure. She felt him pulsate, stretching inside her as he came. "Oh my god" they both exclaimed as it was perfect especially feeling him inside of her. She then toppled down on top of him as he wrapped his arms protectively around her stroking her back, still feeling the orgasms and internal spasms that still lingered. "Can we stay like this a little bit longer" she whispered as everything was perfect.

"Anything for you" he murmured as he placed a kiss on the top of her forehead as she snuggled against him.

"Thank you for everything" she whispered out of breath as he kissed her temple

"I love you pretty girl" he mumbled as a smile formed at her face as they drifted off into a slumber

…

"Mama, daddy" shouted Jamie as he jumped up and down on their hotel bed

"Morning baby" smiled Haley as she ruffled his hair "You're up early"

"Uncle Keith's snoring woke me up" she chuckled "Grandma sent me to wake everyone up. She says breakfast is in 1 hour so don't be late" he then ran in and out of all the other rooms as they all had the same response

"JLuke, babyz it's too early" grunted Skillz as he too threw a pillow over his head

"Uncle Lucas, Aunt Brooke" knocked Jamie as Lucas slowly woke up to his god son's voice

"Jamie we'll let them sleep"

"But why grandma; you said wake everyone up"

"I know sweetie, but Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas well they uh- went to bed kind of late" Lucas chuckled

"We sure did" he grinned as he glanced over to his pretty girl who was cuddled into his side

"It seems like everyone went to bed late last night; mama, daddy, Uncle Skillz, Uncle Jake, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Peyton, Aunt Bev-"

May chuckled "Yeah, it sure does huh honey" he nodded "Come on lets go find Lily"

"Good morning baby" whispered Lucas as his hand gently caressed Brooke's tummy "Please be good for mommy this morning" he begged

"Hhmmz" she smiled as she ran her fingers along his shaved head "Morning"

"Good morning" he replied as they locked eyes

"Was that Jimijam I heard?" she asked as he moved a piece of hair out of her eyes

"Yeah" he nodded "Breakfast is in an hour; but they're letting us sleep. So last night was-"

"Amazing" she smirked

"More like magical" he nodded as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her

"MmMMhz it sure was" she replied as she deepened the kiss

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good" she replied as she caressed his cheek

"No morning sickness?"

"Not yet, but ask me again in about an hour when we're all sitting around having breakfast"

"I'm sorry" he said as his hand rested on her tummy

"Don't be; it's part of being pregnant" she replied.

"So last night" he said hovering over her as he twirled her rings around on her finger "W-What does it m-mean for uh _us_?"

"I don't know" she shrugged as she sat up wrapping the sheets tighter around her. "I mean can we really make it work Luke; me and you? We're suppose to do all this for show but now it's gotten complicated"

"It's not complicated Brooke" he replied cupping her cheeks as they locked eyes "I love you and you love me. Plain and simple; we love each other and that's all that matters. You do love me don't you?" he asked

Silence

"_Brooke_?"

"I d-do" she replied as he let out a breath he was holding. "I-" Just then he leaned down as he took her lips into his as she deepened the kiss. "Can we really make this work Luke?" she asked as they pulled apart now forehead to forehead "Can you promise me you won't hurt me" He tilted her chin up so their eyes were once again locked "Can you promise me that you'll love me unconditionally, and that you want everything we talked about that night in NY on the carriage ride. Can you promise me that I'm the only woman you want to wake up and go to bed with every morning and every night? Can you promise me that this" she said placing her hand on his racing heart "between us is real and that you'll be there for me and our baby? Can you promise me that the vows we took last night are real and true?"

"Brooke" he smiled as he wiped away her tears "I promise and swear to you that I will love you unconditionally and I promise you that I want everything we talked about that night in NY. I want 2 boys and a girl with you, I want to coach little league while you buy for the team, I want to spend summer at our beach house and winters in France. I want our children" he said as he rested his hand on her stomach "to look exactly like you with a little bit of me in them" she chuckles "You are the only one women that I want to wake up and go to bed with every morning and night. You are the only one women I want to fight with and have hot passionate make up sex with" she blushes "I want all of it baby and I want it all with you. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and I promise you that I'm not going anywhere. You and our baby have my heart and as long as I have you both by my side, my life's complete. I promise you that those vows we took yesterday came from my heart and soul. I love you Brooke, god I love you so much"

"Oh Luke" she cried as she pulled him in for a passionate sweet kiss. "We'll be okay right; me and you. We can do this?"

"Together we can do anything Brooke" he replied wiping away her tears "You, me, and our baby"

"You, me and our baby" she whispered as he leaned in and gently kissed her once again as they fell backward onto the bed getting lost in the heat of the moment.

"Aunt Brooke, Luwkie, Uncle Lucas, Aunt Broowkie" shouted Jamie and Lily as the adults broke apart

"Uhmpz" he groaned as she chuckled "Go away" he shouted as Brooke giggled

"Lucas" she hissed as she playfully smacked him as she started getting up "We're coming"

"Baby, you might want to throw on some clothes before you open the door" he smirked as she looked down and realized she only had a see through bed sheet wrapped around her small frame "Not that I mind or anything" he winked "I mean I prefer you without the sheet"

"Yeah I bet you would" she grinned as he walked over and kissed her forehead "Get the door, I'll be right out"

"Promise me we'll finish this later" he pouted as she chuckled

"Depends if you're a good boy or not broody" she winked as she rushed off towards the bathroom

…

"_Wow_, you all look like ass" whispered Brooke as she and Lucas walked over hand and hand. Everyone said their good mornings as they waited for the waitress

"God take it down a notch slut" hissed Rachel as she rubbed her temples

"Well serves you right for drinking so much last night!" replied the brunette as she stuck her tongue out at the red head

"What's got you so peachy this morning anyways" groaned Peyton as Haley chuckled

"No reason-"

"_What's different about you today Luke?" asked Skillz as they had their own conversation_

"_Well for starters, I uh just got married yesterday"_

"_No, no that's not it dawg-"  
_

"_Yeah Skillz I think you're on to something" smirked Jake as he and Nathan studied the blonde_

"_What are you guys talking about? Where's Bev, Fergie and Junk?" he asked trying to change the subject_

"_Ah nah, nah don't play dumb with us-"_

"_They're still asleep" replied Jake "They couldn't get out bed"_

"_Yeah Bevin was practically planning our wedding last night" groaned Skillz as the guys chuckled _

Rachel then slid her sun glasses half way down her nose as she gasp "_You guys totally did it_!" she exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I knew it!" shouted Skillz as he snapped his fingers together. The adults turned over towards them confused as they all just chuckled and played it off

"RACH" shrieked Brooke as she and Lucas turned red "There are adults in the room" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"So if _we_ can tell so can _they_"

"She's right BDavis" laughed the curly blonde "You've got the "_I had sex_" glow written all over your face

"Yeah and by the looks of lover boy over there, it looks like he too has the "_I just had my flippin' brains screwed the hell out of me_"

"Ugh guys really" cried Haley as she pretended to gag

"Can we please change the subject" she muttered blushing

"No we can't! I want details! How was it?" murmured Rachel as she leaned in closer wanting answers

"Rach!" exclaimed all three girls in unison as all eyes turned towards them

"So what does this all mean Tigger?" asked Haley "Are you and my BIL together,_ together_?"

"_So are you and Brooke together, together?" asked Nathan _

Brooke and Lucas locked eyes as he reached for her hand "We're together, _together_" they replied as the girls cooed "We're going to give it a chance" she smiled as Lucas kissed her hand

"_Awww _that's so romantic" beamed Haley

…

The next few weeks, life got hectic for Brooke and Rachel as C/B's starting getting busier. They were approached left and right by different venues who were interested in her clothing line; so she flew out to NY and had meetings with her cooperation on brainstorming for new ideas. They worked long days and long hours as she spent most of her time in the office, and at times she even brought work home with her.

She and Lucas were doing great as well, as they _adjusted _to actually being a married couple. Since basketball started up again, he and the guys resumed their residence in NY. Lucas was beyond thrilled that Brooke was going to be staying in NY for the next few weeks, but was afraid he'd never see her due to their crazy schedules. Having breakfast, lunch or dinner with each other was hard enough, so they agreed to set aside some "_Family_" time which they spent talking and learning about what to expect when expecting. They would cuddle up in bed as he read out loud to them, but wasn't surprised that most of the night's exhaustion took over her body as she was out within minutes.

"I wish you didn't have to go home yet"

"I know but we'll see each other in 2 weeks Broody; which I have a doctor's appointment too by the way-"

"I'll be there" she smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. "See you soon handsome"

"I'm going to miss you pretty girl; please don't over due it!"

It's been 3 ½ weeks now since Brooke's been home, and once again she started throwing herself into work. She was stressed over the designs, work-not to mention Lucas not making it home and on top of all that her hormones were out of wack. Every little thing said or done incorrectly upset her as she needed to take a break. "Hey Chase" she sighed as she put on a fake smile. She wasn't in the mood to have company, but she wasn't going to be rude since he stopped by.

"Hey" he smiled as he walked into the store "Is this bad timing?"

"No" she shook her head "What brings you by?"

"Oh I just wanted to see how you were doing since it's been awhile-"

"Yeah I know, that's been the topic these days. I've just been crazy busy with designs and the store" he nodded

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Unless you can sketch woman's clothing I'd say no" he chuckled "How's teaching by the way?" she asked as she fixed the clothes on the racks as he watched her.

"Good. I think this generation of teens these days are worst then we were in high school" she laughed "Clean teens doesn't exactly stand a chance at THH"

"Well you knew that when you took on the role of the new Health Ed teacher.

"Please don't remind me" he replied as he sat down on the couch "I just wanted to bring an awareness to teens these days, but I guess they don't understand the importance of it all"

"Hang in there; they'll take interest once they hear what the pregnancy rates are these days" He nodded "Not to mention how it'll change your life in a heart beat"

Silence

"Something tells me you didn't stop by to talk about work; what's going on?" she asked as he got all quiet and distance.

"Am I that easy to read?" he chuckled as she nodded "You're right though; there's actually something important that I wanted to talk to you about that's been bugging me"

"_Okay?"_

"You see a couple of my students were reading it in class today and it caught my attention. I really hate doing this to you but I feel you should know because I really care about you Brooke"

"_Okay_" she said once again now getting a little worried "_What is it Chase; what's going on_?" He took a deep breath as he handed her the magazines. She gasp as her mouth dropped open as she was enraged at the sight her eyes caught. Chase couldn't help but smirk

**H**E**Y** **MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… Review **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and let me know what you all think … :0)

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	16. Shocked, Steamed and Surprised

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**AN**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**What goes around Comes around**- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

I am Caroline, ga-4-ever, dianehermans, Long Lives Brucas, BrookeLucasForever, Kelly, Tessmtiv, PeterClaire, Babi, pink5288, BDavisLScott23, Cj08, escaping the numb, DANI OTH, LovelyLily07, gigga, brucasgirl42, brucasever, brucas10

**For all your Comments and Reviews!! **

**You guys T****o****O****o****O****o****O****o****Otally R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K … S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O Thank Y**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**Ouh!** :0)

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

"Hi baby" smiled Lucas as she walked through the front door into a beautifully decorated candle lit room with roses everywhere. She was surprised; no _shocked_ was more like it-to see him home since she wasn't expecting him till next week.

"_Don't you hi baby me_" she shouted as a memory of this afternoon came flooding back once they locked eyes.

Okay that was _not_ the response he was expecting "_Brooke_?" he asked utterly confused as he trailed behind her "_Brooke"_ he gently grasp her wrist spinning her to face him_ "Pretty girl _what's wrong?"

"Is this why you missed two important doctor appointments _huh_" she yelled as she threw the magazines at him as his eyes glanced down at the covers

_Shocked_ that was exactly what he was "This is all a lie Brooke, baby _you_ can't believe this is true" he exclaimed pointing to the pictures of him and Lindsey together; up close and personal plastered across the covers. It looked like they were about to kiss as she had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist from behind as they had the biggest smiles across their faces "I swear to you-"

"How is it all a lie Lucas?" she lashed out cutting him off "Open up your damn eyes; you guys are practically about to kiss!" she exclaimed jabbing her finger into the magazine

"Someone must have photo sho-"

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses Lucas" she shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks "How could you do this to me; your _pretty girl,_ your _wife_- you promised me your world! The least you could do is wait till after our year is up if you wanted to get back with your ex girlfriend!"

His mouth dropped open as hurt and shock was written all over his face "_Brooke _that's far from what I want! I love you; you're the only-_"_

"Save it!" she exclaimed brushing past him

"_Brooke_, please let me explain-" he begged as he started following her up to their bedroom.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" she hissed slamming the door in his face

"_Brooke _please" he knocked "UGH!" he shouted as he threw the magazines

"And don't you dare for one instant" she sobbed coming back out as she yelled "think that I'm crying over you because I'm not _Lucas Eugene Scott! _You mean nothing to me" He knew deep down she didn't mean any of it, but that didn't stop his heart from breaking from her words. He winced as she once again slammed the door.

"Damn it! Damn it!" he cursed storming out of the house

…

"What the hell is this; and why in gods heaven would you pull this kind of crap?!" he exclaimed livid as he pointed to the magazine

"Don't you dare blame me for it Lucas" she yelled back unable to look him in the eyes "Now that it's out, it ruins my image too" she replied trying to play victim in this situation "What are people going to think of me?"

"That you're psychotic!" She glared at him "Well it's the truth-"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she hissed cutting him off

"Don't play dumb with me Lindsey" she opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it "Do you honestly believe that I don't think _you, Felix or even Chase_ had something to do with this!"

She rolled her eyes "Is this all you came to talk to me about Luke" she asked as her clients started walking in "because I don't have time for this; I've got a meeting I'm late for-" she said as she started walking away

"Hold on a sec Lindsey; I'm not done yet" he roared as he stopped her "I want you to listen to me carefully" he sneered as she looked up at him. "I wasn't forced or tricked into marrying Brooke. She is my _wife_; _mother of my child_ and I love her with every ounce and fibber of my being. There is no one else in this world, _this life time_ that I want to spend the rest of my life with-but _her. _So get it through your head and stop meddling with our lives. Move the hell on" he said throwing the magazines on her desk "because even if Brooke leaves me; _which I pray to god she doesn't_ for this crap you pulled- there will never ever be an-_ us_ again! I don't know what the hell I was thinking getting involved with you" Her mouth dropped open "So seriously, wake the hell up!" Lindsey stood there shocked as she watched the love of her life walk away. Her clients stood there quietly as embarrassment was written all over her face.

…

"_Trouble in paradise for Newlyweds NBA Superstar Lucas Scott and wife Multi-million dollar Clothes Over Bro's designer Brooke Davis?" _ran through her head as she couldn't concentrate on the sketches in her lap "_Looks like after 2months of marriage, Co-Captain NBA Super Star Lucas Scott, ran back into the arms of ex-lover and Editor Lindsey Strauss- _Ugh!" she exclaims as she rubs her temples.

"How did I know I would find you here?"

"What can I say, you know me to well Tutormom-" Haley chuckles as she plops down next to her best friend

"So you going to tell me what's got my BIL running around crazy like a chicken with his head cut off?" Brooke sighed as tears welded up in her eyes

"_Brooke-" _she said as she wrapped her arm around the brunette

"It's nothing, everything's _fine_" she replied as they stared out into the calm ocean water

"Tigger,_ fine's_ not a word sweetie" Brooke rolled her eyes

"Of course you of all people would say that" she scoffed as Haley chortled

"Seriously, what's going on honey? We haven't talked in awhile-"

"I'm just under a lot of stress that's all. Macy's and now Sears want to contract with us so I'm working on all these new designs, not to mention we're short handed at the store since apparently there's a bug going around-" she explained as Haley eyed her curiously "Don't give me that look Hales"

"What _look_? There's no _look_" They locked eyes

"He's worried about you, _we all are_"

"_I bet he is_" she mumbled under her breath irritated

"The stress isn't good for you _or_ the baby"

"I know" she replied guilty looking down at her sketches

"Why aren't you answering or returning his calls?" A display of water works once again started up

"He hasn't been home in a month in half Hales not to mention he's missed _two_, not one but _two_ important baby appointments; and then those stupid articles are printed about him and that whore Lindsey-" she rambled as Haley rubbed circles along her back "And I can' t but help cry over every stupid little thing said or done. If someone raises their voice at me, I cry; if I raise my voice, I cry; if someone oOow's and awww's over something, I cry not to mention I take things the wrong way or blow them out of proportion-"

"It's your hormones honey; pregnancy does that to you. If it makes you feel any better, he feels horrible about those appointments"

"It doesn't and well he should-" she spat out "He knows how important those appointments are"

"Brooke, you and I both know that Lucas loves you with all his heart and soul. You and this baby besides his family are the most important people in his life. He doesn't love or have any feelings for Lindsey so trust me when I say it's you and it will always be you who has his heart" she stayed quiet "If I had one guess, I'd say that Lindsey was behind this stunt. She'll do anything to break you two up" Brooke sighed

"I'm just tired of it all Hales-"

"I know you are. You know what you need-"

"_Alcohol_" they laughed

"Ha ha _no_" giggled Haley as she knew the fashiontista was only joking "You need to go home to your husband and be with him.

"Hales, can't I stay at your house for the night?" she pleaded

"Tigger, honey you know you're always, and I mean _always_ welcomed to stay at our house but honestly I think you should go home and work this out with Luke." Brooke sighed "Besides don't you think the press would have a field day if they found out that you didn't go home after this stunt?"

"God I hate it when you're right" Haley chuckled

"Go home; show him how much you've missed him"

"But Hales-"

"You said so yourself that he hasn't been home for the past month and half but he's here now Brooke. He loves and misses you honey"

"If he loves and misses me so much, why didn't he come home when Nate and the guys did; better yet, why didn't he call as much as he should have?" Haley sighed "I needed to hear his voice"

"I know you're upset Tigger, I do; but I can't begin to explain what's been going on with Luke" Brooke glanced back out into the water "I-I don't know if I'm the one who should be telling you this-"

Silence

"What is it Hales; _oh god those articles are true aren't they_" she exclaimed as tears once again poured down her cheeks. "That's why he's been MIA?" _She knew that wasn't the case, but she couldn't help but wonder_ "He's going back to her isn'-"

"No, no" shouted Haley as she waved her hands in the air trying to calm down the brunette "That's not it at all"

"Then what is it Hales?" she asked now a little worried "You're scarying me-"

"Nathan tells me that Luke hasn't been himself lately"

"Everyone has their off days Hales"

"Yeah, but _everyday_ for the past month and half Tigger?" Brooke thought about it "Nate says that he's been stressing a lot and it's been impacting his game" Brooke turn to face Haley as concern was now plastered across her face "Looks like you're not the only one who's affected by the distance honey"

…

After spending most of the afternoon and part of the evening with Haley, Brooke finally made it home. She took a deep breath before she walked into the house. They both locked eyes with one another, but neither one of them said a word. Being exhausted and stubborn as she was, Brooke decided to head for the stairs as she was in no mood to fight.

"H-Have you eaten?" he asks as he glances towards her, but shifts his eyes back to the television.

"Yeah, I had dinner with Hales" she replied as he gets up and heads towards the kitchen. She sets her things down as she follows after him "What did you make?" she asks as she peeks over his shoulders.

"Just a few of your favorites" she smiles as he keeps his back to her.

"Did you happen to make any soup; you know just in case I get hungry in the middle of the night-"

"I can warm you up some when you do"

"Thank you" she replied as she turns around and heads back towards the living room

"Thank you for coming home tonight" he said glancing over his shoulder towards her just as she twists around to face the back of him "Otherwise I'd be up all night worrying about you and our baby" She places her hands over her tummy as a smile forms on her face

"I'm going to wash up for bed; baby Scott and I will wait up for you" she says before walking towards the stairs leaving him grinning from ear to ear

30mins later, Lucas walks in to find Brooke asleep on her side of the bed as a smile forms on his face. "Hi baby" he whispered as he placed a kiss on her tummy. "Have you been good to mommy while daddy's been away?" he asks as he gently rubs her tummy.

"HmMm, we've missed you" she murmurs as he pushes back a strand of hair from her eyes behind her ears

"I've missed you guys so much pretty girl" she smiles as they stared lovingly into each others eyes. "Go back to sleep, we'll have_ family time_ tomorrow night-"

"No, no I'm up. I was just resting my eyes" he chuckles "I told you we'd wait for you" she replies as she pats his side of the bed. As he gets in, she scoots towards him as he wraps his arms tightly around her. The fight earlier in the afternoon was now forgotten

"God I've missed you so much pretty girl" he whispers as he places a kiss on her forehead

"Now, I know you can do better than that broody" she smirks as he leans in and brushes his lips against hers as she deepens it. "MmMmhz much better; I've missed you too _husband_"

"I'm sorry for everything Brooke" he sighs as he caresses her cheek

"Didn't you miss me while you were away?" she asked as tears welded up in her eyes

"_Everyday- _pretty girl_; _there's not a day that goes by that I'm not thinking or wanting to be with you and our baby" he says as his hands travel under her shirt as it rests on her tummy "God you two are the most important people in my life and I don't know what I would do without either of you"

"I needed to hear your voice" he could feel his heart breaking "I mean we go days, _weeks _even without having a meaningful conversation and I use to miss you so much when that happened but it never seemed like you missed me."

"_Brooke-" _

"You missed two important appointments Luke, not one but _two. _You know how much I wanted you to be there-"

"I know and I'm sorry; words can't even begin to describe how truly sorry I am" he said as tears welded up in his own eyes "Please, please don't leave me pretty girl"_ This was it, he was losing her_

"Luke" she said as she sat up in bed now cupping his cheeks "I'm not going anywhere I promise you" he let out a breath he was holding. "I'm sorry I flipped out on you this afternoon" she tilted his chin up so they were staring each other in the eyes. "It's just lately so much has been going on with me and-"

"What kind of stuff?" he asked worried as she leaned in to softly kiss him "I love you" he murmured against her mouth

"It's not important anymore because you're here now" he smiled

"I promise I'll always be here for you whenever you need me"

"That's all I ask" He grazes his lips against hers as they shared a long over due passionate kiss before they snuggle up against one another "

"About what you said earlier-"

"I'm sorry Luke, I didn't mean any of it" she said as tears glided down her cheeks "It's just my hormones have been all over the place and when I saw those magazines-" she rambled as he grinned

"_Pretty girl_"

"Baby I trust you, I do- I'm sorry" she exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Just always remember that you and baby Scott are my life now; I would never do anything to jeopardize that- and I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you but that's all going to change-"

"I love you-"

"I love you too baby girl" he smiled as he wiped away her tears

"Come here" he said pulling her down with him as they snuggled "Tell me, what I've missed with baby Scott-" he asks as his hand rests on top of her stomach

"Only if you tell me what's going on in that head of yours broody" she replies as she caresses his cheek "

"Brooke, _baby_ I promise you every things okay-"

"Luke-"

"Please, lets' just forget about it all tonight and concentrate on us? Please pretty girl?" he begged as she looked at him skeptically but decided to drop the subject.

…

"I had fun today Bev" said the brunette as they pulled up to May and Royal's

"I did too; thanks for shopping with me Brookie. Skillz is sure gonna be one happy guy tonight" she smirked shaking her eyebrows as Brooke couldn't help but chuckle. "We need to do this more often"

"Yeah we do" she nodded as Lucas opened her passenger side door "I haven't shopped like that in a long time"

"_Ah-oh,_ that doesn't sound good" smirked Lucas as Brooke playfully nudged his side "Hi Baby, Bev" he said as he pulled Brooke in for a kiss. "Do I even want to ask how shopping was?"

"No, but we're going to tell you anyways" smirked Brooke as Bevin popped the trunk

"Yeah we hit up almost every store huh Brookie?" she nodded

"Yeah I can see that" he chuckled "5 hours and what 7, no _8 bags_. I don't know how you ladies do it; I'm sure glad I'm a guy" They snickered "Which ones are yours baby?" he asked

"Try all of them" giggled Bevin as Brooke smiled innocently "My _three_ bags are in the back; we had to make room for Brookie's"

"Did you leave anything for everyone else pretty girl?" he laughed as Brooke playfully rolled her eyes

"I couldn't help it" he chuckled shaking his head "They were having major sales; besides not everything's for me _broody_" he raised his eyebrows as he transferred bags to their car "There are a few things in there for you that I'm pretty sure you'll love if you know what I mean" she smirked

"Really?" he questioned as he tried to peak in the bags causing both girls to laugh

"Luke stop" she giggled swatting his hands away as Bevin closed her trunk. "You sure you can't come in Bev?" she asked

"The gang's suppose to head over in a little bit-"

"Yeah, I'm sure; maybe next time. I actually have to go get ready for tonight"

"Big night?" he asked

"Yeah, tonight's our 4 year anniversary; Skillz's planning something special-"

"Awwww" cooed Brooke "That's so romantic. Victoria secret sure came in handy then"

"You have no idea" the giggled "Well you guys have fun; tell everyone I said hi-"

'You two Bev; we will-"

"So" said Lucas as they watched Bevin drive off now walking towards the house "I've missed you" she smiled

"Brooke" exclaimed May as she rushed over pulling the brunette into her arms "It's been too long; how are you honey? Come here, come here let me take a look at you" Lucas smiled as he listened to his grandmother ramble on "How's my grand baby doing?" she asked placing her hands on Brooke's tummy. Just then her smile turned into a frown "What is this?" she asked as Brooke looked down at her tummy confused just as Karen came over "Awww honey you're way too skinny" Lucas waved his hands back and forth swiftly-motioning for her to stop as he knew how sensitive his pretty girl's been lately. Brooke turned towards Lucas as tears welded up in her eyes

"Um Grandma-" he glowered at her

"Are you even eating dear? You're not getting any bigger nor are you gaining any weight; that's not good for the baby" she lectured

"Shhhhh" he silently mouthed as May ignored him

"Is my no good grandson over here not taking care of you?" she scolded, glaring at him as he continued to bring his index finger up to his mouth silently hushing her

"Are you working to hard sweetie?" she asked worried as tears streamed down the brunette's cheeks now breaking into sobs. She then threw herself into his embrace as he rubbed circles along her back, trying his best to calm her down. May and Karen locked eyes taken back as they shrugged their shoulders confused

"She's very sensitive" he silently hissed as May mouthed her apologises.

Later that evening after dinner, Royal and Keith started a small bond fire in the pit as everyone started slowly migrating towards the backyard.

"So slut, should Peyt and I start moving our stuff out of your house this weekend? asked the red head as she took a sip of her wine

"Yeah Jake and Cooper are available. We were thinking about staying with them for awhile until we found a place of our own" added in the curly blonde

"W-What'?" asked Brooke confused

"You know for the baby's nursery; I mean Peytwhore and I would have thought you and Luke would have-"

"Y-You guys don't want to live with me anymore?" she asked as tears welded up in her eyes "Is that it?" she cried as confusion was written all over their faces

"No, no, no" exclaimed the girls as they all comforted the brunette

"You've got it all wrong honey; we just thought-" said Rachel "You know-"

"With the baby coming and all, you and Luke would want to be more of a family-"

"But you guys are my family" she replied "I knew it; you guys don't want to live with me anymore now that you have your boyfriends-" she sobbed into her hands

"No, no Brooke" said the girls in unison "We love living with you-"

"But B honey, you guys are still newlyweds"

"Tigger" tried Haley as she put her hand on Brooke's knee "Peyt and Rach are right; they were just saying that with the baby coming and all they figured you and Lucas would want to turn that bedroom into the baby's room right guys"

"Yeah, that's exactly it BDavis" said Peyton as she rubbed her best friends arm

"So it has nothing with living with me?" she asked as her tears stopped

"No honey" they chuckled

"We seriously love living with you slut! We're the three musketeers" Brooke chuckled

"I'm sorry guys it's just lately like I've told Haley and Luke, my hormones are all over the freaking place. I hate feeling this way-"

"We know honey" the girls smiled "It'll all pass soon"

"We love you B"

"Awww I love you guys too" she cried as the girls embraced in a hug

…

"Ugh" lashed out Brooke as she rummaged through her closet "God!" she roared as things went flying left and right

"Whoa everything okay there pretty girl?" asked Lucas as he followed her voice

"NO!" she sneered as he leaned up against the wall giving her his full attention "Don't call me that either! I'm nothing but pretty" she hissed as he found her still in her pyjamas. "I look like hippo-"

"Pretty gi-" she glared at him as he put his hands up in defence "Baby, I'm sorry; come here" he said pulling her up to her feet as she sighed "You do not look like a hippo, if anything you look like my beautiful goddess" she groaned shaking her head "What's wrong?"

"Haley's going to kill me if I'm late; but nothing fits; and its' all your fault!" she barked as he chuckled "This is so not funny Lucas Eugene Scott; what am I going to do? God why the hell did I agree to help Hales chaperone a bunch of teenagers?" she asked fumbling through her racks of clothes

"I'll tell you why" he smiled as he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's because you're Brooke Penelope Davis, it's what you do baby" she sighed leaning back into his embrace as he rested his hands on her tummy "It's not too late to change your mind you know; besides I'm not so sure if I like the idea of a bunch of teenagers stressing you out-" he added as he rubbed her now formed cute baby bump

"I'll be okay" she reassured him as he kissed her shoulder "I already promised Hales I'd do it a few months ago so I can't bail out on her now" he sighed nodding "Besides it's only for a few days. I'll be home before you know it broody"

"Yeah you're right. Come on pretty girl lets find you something to wear"

20mins later she was finally ready

"And where do you think you're going Mr?" she asked rolling out her luggage as she watched him pack a smaller one "Don't tell me you're going to follow me there?" he chuckle

"No, but if we didn't have a game this week, I'd so be on that bus making out with you in the back seat" he smiled devilishly shaking his eye brows at her as she laughed

"Oh you're bad" she giggled as he extended his hand out to her as she settled in his lap "This luggage is actually for you; I packed you a few things I thought you might need, kind of like a pregnancy survival kit-"

"Luke you know we're staying in a hotel right" she chuckled as he nodded

"I know, but I figured just in case you can't hold down what they provide you or even if you get hungry while you're out and about these snacks and foods will help" she smiled "I also packed your vitamins, and books-"

"I'll only be gone a few days broody"

"I know, but you just never know when you'll need these things"

"But baby it's just another thing for me to carry" she pouted not wanting to hurt his feelings

"_But baby_" he playfully mocked as she smirked shaking her head at him "You wouldn't even have to carry your own bag" she eyed him curiously "Think about it-You'll have me carrying your things to the bus, then the bus driver will unload all your things once you get to your destination; where then the bell boy of the hotel will bring up all your things to your room. Then when you're ready to check out and come home, the same thing will happen all over again. Please for me" he begged resting his chin on her shoulder "I just want to make sure you and baby Scott are okay without me; please-"

_God he's so sweet_ "Okay, okay you win broody"

"Awww you're the best baby" he beamed pulling her in for a sweet kiss. Just then her phone rang

"Ugh!" he groaned as she laughed "I'll load up the car" she nodded getting up off his lap

"Hi tutormom, yeah we're on our way. See you in a few-"

"Brooke" shouted Chase excitedly as he walked over towards her and a baffled Lucas

"Hi" she smiled "Are you going too Chase?" she asked clearly shocked to see him with luggage

"Yeah, don't you remember I told you it might be a possibility" he smiled

"You don't say" sneered Lucas "So you're going to abandon your students to go on_ this_ fieldtrip?" he scoffed "That's not very responsible of you now is it?"

"_Luke_" hissed Brooke

"Didn't you hear?" he smirked as Lucas angrily glared at him

"Hear what Adams?"

"Well since they needed more chaperones, not to mention most of my students are already going on this fieldtrip anyways, they combined the ones who didn't want to go in with different classes; so here I am"

"Here you are" she nodded knowing Lucas was livid over the idea

"Looks like we're also on the same bus too" be grinned as Lucas rolled his fist up into balls.

"Alright guys" shouted Principal Turner "Have a good time and please stay out of trouble" the chaperones laughed "See you in a few days" the teens cheered as they started getting on the bus

"Baby, can I talk to you real quick" she nodded

"Watch my wife's luggage Adams" he barked as Chase glowered at him "Why didn't you tell me he was going?" he asked as they walked a few feet away

"I didn't know he was actually going to go; he just said he was thinking about it-"

"Are you kidding me" he exclaimed "Of course that jackass, is going to go if you're going! He'll do anything to be near you Brooke"

"Luke" she sighed "I love you okay; you have nothing to worry about. Chase knows that he and I are just friends"

"I know" he grunted "I hate the fact that Adam's is drooling all over you all the time like a sick puppy!"

"Have I ever told you what a turn on it is when you get jealous handsome?" she smirked as his frown turned into a smile

"Baby, do you really have to go?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist "Can't we just go home so I can show you how much I love you?" he whispered huskily in her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe sending chills down her spine

"You are so not playing fair Mr. Scott" she whined as he grinned "When I get back I promise I'm all yours broody" she replied brushing her lips against his as he deepened it. Chase silently cursed the blonde as he watched the two all wrapped up into each other

"Ugh! Okay ewww guys, break it up already" groaned Haley playfully as the two chuckled

"Take care of my babies Hales"

"Will do, as long as you take care of mine"

"Deal" they smiled as they hugged departing ways

"You didn't have to bring our stuff up; not that Haley and I don't appreciate it, but the bell boy could have done it-" she said as they stopped in front of her door

"I know, but it's really no problem" he replied "Since it's still early do you want to grab a cup of coffee and talk?"

She glanced down at her watch "I think I'm going to actually going to wait for Haley, then turn in for bed. The bus ride was long and I'm pretty tired"

"Okay" he smiled disappointed "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me. I'm only a few doors down"

"I know, thanks Chase. Hales and I will be fine. I'll see you first thing tomorrow" he nodded as she closed the door.

"Good night Brooke"

"Night Chase"

"Thanks for coming and helping me out Tigger" smiled Haley as they settled into their rooms.

"It's no problem Tutormom" she smiled as she rubbed her tummy

"Your baby bump is the cutest little thing" she said resting her hand on the brunette's tummy

"Yeah it is isn't it" beamed Brooke as Haley nodded "You look happy honey"

"That's because I am. How are you and Nate?"

"Great" she smiled "He's such a great husband and father just like Luke will be when your bundle of joy gets here" A smile formed on Brooke's face

"Yeah he will be"

"I better help the other teachers do rounds and check on these teens"

"You want me to help?" ask Brooke as she started getting up

"No, no you rest up; I know how pregnancy gets" she smiled as Brooke was beyond thankful

"I'll be back in a bit" Brooke nodded as she grabbed her cell phone. Just then there was a knock at the door as she quickly hung up her phone.

"I brought you some dessert just in case you get hungry in the middle of the night"

"Awww I'm sorry I can't eat those" she replied

"What; why? I heard these were the best pastries around; you have to give them a try"

"I'm not suppose to be eating sweets, well I can but I'm suppose to avoid coffee, tea, chocolate, sodas, energy dri-" she pauses as he glances over at her confused "Thanks anyways Chase, good night" she smiled before closing the door leaving him puzzled

"Brooke, Brooke?" he knocked as she ignored him

"Hi baby" he smiled into the phone as her name appeared on the caller ID

"Hi yourself handsome; I miss you" he grinned

"Oh I miss you too pretty girl" she smiled

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" he replied "Just lounging around the extremely quiet house" she chuckled "and getting ready for bed. How are you feeling?"

"Good"

"If you're not tired just yet pretty girl, I want to read a little bit to you and baby Scott. I just feel like something's missing if I don't get too" she grinned ear to ear as her heart melted

"Read away baby"

…

The next couple of days went by fast as it was time for the fieldtrip to come to an end. Lucas was more than thrilled to have Brooke and his baby finally home as these few days were too long for his liking.

"So I hear the wives are finally home?" smirk Skillz as they played a game of 3 on 3

"Yeah, finally" chuckled the guys in unison "Jamie's so glad Haley's back; I think he's actually tired of pizza" the guys chortle

"Well, I'm glad Brooke's finally home and away from jackass Chase-" he added as he shot a 3pointer

"Oh Hales told me about that-"

"Yeah can you believe it?" he asked appalled "The guy will do any to be near her"

"Well she is Brooke Davis, Luke" smiled Mouth as the guys agreed "She's beautiful, selfless, has a heart of gold-"

"And happily married" chuckled the brooding blonde as the guys laughed

"We're just saying Luke, you're one lucky SOB" Lucas shook his head grinning

"Wow Mouth, I don't think I've ever heard you talk about any woman like that before dawg" he blushed

"So I take it Adam's still following her around like a sick puppy?" asked Jake now shooting a 3pointer

"Like you wouldn't even believe man; there are days when I see him I just want to wipe that stupid smirk off his face-"

"He's not worth it Luke" said Nathan as he threw the ball to Fergie

"Yeah like you said, she's happily married Luke" he nodded his head

"Anything new with psycho Lindsey?" asked the younger Scott

"Strangely no" he replied as he thought about it "I wouldn't be surprised though if something else surfaced" the guys listened on "I know she and Adam's have something up their sleeve; but I just don't know what yet. I'm pretty sure though that if it's not her and Adams, it's her and Taggaro; _hell _I wouldn't be shocked if the three of them went in on something to try and split Brooke and I up-"

"Well just remember, good people always come up on top" said Jake as he patted Lucas on the back.

"I'll see you guys later" he shouted running off the court "Lunch date with my pretty girl"

"Whipped" the yelled causing Lucas to laugh

"So I was thinking pretty girl" he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind as she finished inspecting inventory "If you weren't too tired and all, we should go grab some lunch, do a little shopping and later stop by and see Jluke and Lils?" Her eyes lite up in excitement

"Really?" she questioned as he nodded "That sounds absolutely perfect Luke" she beamed spinning around and hugging him. Let me just grab my purse, sketch books and check out with the girls so we can get going"

"_Can I help you?"_

"_Yes I'm actually looking for B-Broo-"_

"Okay" he nodded now following her out of her office

"I've been having the weirdest cravings lately you wouldn't even believe broody" he chuckled "I could totally go for some French fries with Mayo" he cringed to the thought "or even a chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomato, onions, Swiss cheese, avocado and hmmm cream chee-" she stopped dead in her tracks once she met eyes with a familiar face

"_Brooklyn_-"

"S-Stay away from me" she hissed once she found her voice as she started walking towards the door-leaving Lucas confused as he glanced back and forth between the two.

"_Brooklyn please_" she heard as she stormed out of the store clearly still in shock. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as a Fed Ex guy pushing a load of big heavy boxes accidentally bumped into her causing her to jolt backwards falling

"Ah-Ugh!" she shrieked as Lucas immediately rushed to her side panicking

**S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** H**E**Y…** **MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… **R**eview **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show my some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	17. Why Now

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**B**r**uc**a**s** **F**a**n**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**What goes around Comes around**"- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank**

escaping the numb, DANI OTH, pink5288, BrookeLucasForever, PeterClaire, Brucasfan23, eunice101, Long Lives Brucas, krjemb, Babi, BDavisLScott23, ravencheerleader, Tess mtiv, ga-4-ever

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

**You guys T**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**Otally R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**OcK … SoOoOoOoO Thank YoOoOoOoOuh!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

…

"Brooke- _baby,_ are you okay? Are you hurt" he asked alarmed as he scanned her body for any bruises, cuts or worst; blood as she glanced over her shoulder "Brooke?" he said once again as he watched her grab her tummy wincing "_Pretty girl,_ what is it; is it the baby?" he asked frightened to her silence. They locked eyes for a split second before shifting their gaze over their shoulders towards another pair of concerned orbs.

"L-Luke, please just get me out of here" she begged as he immediately helped her up.

"OoOow" she hissed

"That's it; we're going to get you and the baby checked out" he said as he scooped her up into his arms

…

"Days like this I wish I was still a teen" said Chase as he, Haley and a few other teachers walked out of a teacher work day staff meeting

"Yeah I know what you mean" she heard one of the other teachers reply as she slightly ignored them. She really could care less about making conversation since she couldn't stand the guy who was trying to tear his best friends apart.

"You'd think we'd get the day off too right" he chuckled as they continued to walk down the silent hallways

"Well at least our work day's over now" another replied "So Chase, how do you like teaching here?"

"I really like it. The students are tolerable" they laughed "and the staff's very welcoming" Haley rolled her eyes "So Haley" he said as they locked eyes "how does it feel to be teaching at your old sch-" Just then her phone rang as she slowed her pace.

_Saved by the bell_ "Sorry, I have to take this" she replied as he nodded his head in understanding "Hey BIL" her smile slowly disappeared once Lucas's frantic voice filled her ears "_Luke slow down_; _Brooke what-OMG_?" she gasp as Chase's ears perked up to the beautiful brunette's name "_Is she okay; I'm on my way" _She exclaimed hurrying towards her car without a proper goodbye to the others

"Haley" shouted Chase as he watched her anxiously run to her car "Haley, is Brooke okay; Haley?-"

…

"How's our baby?" she asked holding her breath

"Baby Scott is fine Brooke" replied Dr. Adams as she helped the mom to be scoot up after the examination. "It appears though that you my dear took a big fall by the looks of your bruising"

"Damn stupid Fed-" sneer the agitated brooding blonde

"Luke, it was partly my fault" she said closing her eyes "If only I paid more attention-" she sighed "I'm so sor-"

"It's _not _your fault pretty girl" he replied cutting her off as he pushed back a strand of hair from her watery eyes "I'm just glad you're both okay" he smiled wiping away her fallen tears

"Exactly, it's not your fault Brooke" said Dr. Adams as they locked eyes "Things happen, and sometimes you just can't prevent them from happening. I want you both to understand something important though" she said as the trio locked eyes "Regardless if you're past the first 3 months of miscarriages or not, it can _still_ happen if you're not careful-" Brooke felt her heart drop as she locked eyes with Lucas

"Does that mean; oh god-does that mean something's wrong?" she asked as all the blood drained from her face leaving her pale as a ghost"

"No, no-slow down mommy to be" said Dr. Adams as she squeezed Brooke's arm "The baby's fine, just a little stressed because mommy's hurt and stressed out herself. You need to relax because you don't want your blood pressure to jump sky high. So take a few deep breaths for me okay?" Brooke nodded as she slowly inhaled and exhaled "Good"

"I-I promise, I'll be more cautious to my surroundings" she replied as she placed her hands on her tummy "Baby Scott means the world to me, to _us_-" she replied as Lucas took her hands into his

"That's all I ask" she smiled patting the brunette's knee "So, should we see what Baby Scott's been up too?" They nodded excitedly as she lifted up Brooke's blouse "You know the deal so I'm going to skip my spiel" she said laughing as she grabbed the droplet and ultrasound gel. Lucas walked over as he hit the lights, but immediately took his place right beside her as their hands intertwined "Okay Baby Scott, show us your stuff; ther-"

"_There's_ our baby" she smiled as tears glided freely down her cheeks "Look at our baby's body, and ooh there's his or her hand like he or she's waving to us"

"This he/she things getting harder and harder" he chuckled as he kissed her forehead as she solemnly agreed

"Well lets' see if Baby Scott's ready to reveal him or herself to his or her parents" the couple laughed "Baby Scott is sure growing though" she explained as she pin pointed measurements on the monitor as Brooke and Lucas's eyes were glued to it like there's no tomorrow "Looks like he or she's grown to about 7, wait no 7 ½ inches"

"7 ½ inches-" Brooke and Lucas asked in unison

"Yeah which means, he or she weighs about 8 ounces or so by now. You will begin to feel Baby Scott test out his or her womb with his or her little arms and legs so you can expect kicking, moving and punching soon mommy" They listened intently with smiles plastered to their faces as Dr Adams continued to talk moving the droplet around while adding more gel. "Do you really want to know the sex of the baby?" she asked as she moved the droplet off Brooke's stomach 5mins later. Brooke and Lucas broke their lovingly gaze as they both diverted their attention over to the doctor

"Does that mean-?" he started asking as his heart started racing. Dr. Adam's big smile confirmed it

"Luke" gasped Brooke excitedly as his eyes once again found her tears-filled ones

"What do you think Pretty girl; do we want-"

"YES!" she blurted out cutting him off as he and Dr. Adams both laughed "I mean it's for the best if we knew" she added innocently as he chuckled. "You know so we can get the baby room ready or tell everyone what type of gifts to by and all" She knew part of him wanted to keep it a surprise, but the other part was dying to know too.

"Uh-huh" he smirked

"_What_?" she asked smiling as Dr. Adams continued move the droplet around

"I don't know" he replied devilishly "Hmm blue, greenish or pink, purplish little outfits" her eyes lit up "Or flowers, polka dots and bows-"

"I know" she sighed excitedly "Or the cars, trucks and dinosaurs-"

"Not to mention the father and son or mother and daughter outings-"

"Awwww come on, you know how much this is killing us since we're both dying to know Luke" she pouted as he chuckled "Besides you said yourself that this _he/she-his/her _thing was getting harder and harder" she smiled trying her best to convince him "Think how much easier baby shopping will be on us-" She had a point

"What about the whole keeping it a surprise thing?"

"Out the window once we started talking baby shopping" he kinked his eyebrows "Please, please- please Luke; I want to know so bad!" she begged as Dr Adams couldn't help admire this young couple's love.

"Okay fine if you're positive this is what you want" he smiled as she nodded eagerly

"It is, it is-I promise!" she replied as she felt her heart racing.

"Okay, Dr. Adams" stuttered a now very nervous but very excited Lucas. He felt as if his legs were going to buckle right underneath him "Please tell us" She smiled as she turned to the parents to be.

"You're both positive this is what you want? You want to know the sex of your baby today, right here, right now at this very moment?" Brooke and Lucas swallowed the lumps at their throats as they both eagerly belted out an excited yes. "Okay, if you're sure" they once again nodded as they felt butterflies in their tummies "Congratulations, you're having a-"

…

"Luke" shouted Haley as she rushed up to him "How are they?"

"They're both fine Hales. She just has a few bruises here and there, but baby Scott is healthy can be" he replied as she pulled him into a hug

"Oh thank god; where is she now?"

"She's should be out in a bit" Haley nodded "Did you find out anything about him?" he asked as they walked down the hall

"Well from what Rachel's told me; the man you guys saw was Richard Davis"

"_Richard Davis_ as in Brooke's father _Richard Davis_?" he asked "Are you sure it's him?"

"Positive. Rachel sent me a photo of him through text message for confirmation and it sure was him" she replied showing him the picture "It appears that Brooke and Mr. Davis haven't talked nor seen each other for at least 6 years now."

"6 years; but I thought-"

"Yeah I did too; so when I asked Rachel about it, she explained that it was Brooke's choice to cut him out of her life. Evidently it goes way beyond the neglect she experienced from sperm donor and pouch carrier- Rachel's words not mine" Lucas was a little taken back as he thought about it. Just then he heard Mr. Davis's voice a few feet away as they both glanced over to him pacing back and forth while on the phone.

"He must have followed us here. I'm going to go see what his intentions are"

"Luke, do you think that's wise?"

"Brooke's been advised not to stress anymore than she already has, and him being here isn't good for her or baby after what happened today. I need to protect them Hales; I need to know why he's exactly here _now_" Haley took a deep breath as she nodded "Okay, so Brooke should be out soon; call me once she's all ready to go. She's in exam room 3; second door on the right" Once Lucas turned the corner, Haley began to make her way towards Brooke's room.

"Haley-" she stopped once she heard her name

"Chase, what are you doing here?" she asked as he stood up and walked over towards her

"I heard you talking to Lucas; is it Brooke? Is she okay; is it the baby?" he asked panicking

"You know it's rude to eves drop in other people's conversation Chase" she sneered as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't my intention. Brooke's my friend too Haley; I worry about her just like the rest of you do-" Haley sighed "How are they?" he asked once again with pleading eyes

"They're both fine" she replied as he took a breath

"I just saw him turn the corner; where's _he_ going?"

"_Lucas_" hissed Haley as Chase did an eye roll "had something to take care of. He'll be back in a few not that it's any of your business"

"For Christ sakes, what could be more important then his wife and baby?" he sneered as Haley shook her head before going in to see Brooke

"Mr. Davis?" the man nodded "I'm-"

"Lucas Scott" replied Richard as he extended his hand out for the blonde to shake "I've done my research" Lucas nodded "It's nice to finally meet you-"

"I hear you're Brooke's father" Richard nodded "With all do respect Sir-"

"You want to know why I'm here." Lucas sent him a polite bob "Why don't we sit down"

"I take it Brooke's never talked about me?"

"Other than the time she and your wife had a blow out in our home a month or so ago; I'd have to say no"

"I understand. You probably think I'm the worst father in the world"

"I don't know you"

"But you must have an opinion of me" Lucas nodded

"Truthfully, of course I do" he replied "Brooke is my _wife_; I love her and will do anything and everything to protect her-"

"You're a good man Lucas; but I would love to hear what you think-"

"_Chase, it was really sweet of you, but you really didn't have to come" smiled Brooke as she and Haley walked out "Baby Scott and I are both fine"_

"_Yeah you really shouldn't have" hissed Haley as Chase glowered at her_

"_Don't me silly Brooke" he smiled as they locked eyes. "I wanted to make sure you were okay with my own eyes" she nodded as she searched for Lucas "Your health and the baby's health is important to me"_

"_Thank you" she replied as Chase nodded_

"_He should be back in a few Tigger; why don't we make you're next appointment?" Brooke nodded as they stopped at the receptionist desk_

"Like I said sir; I don't know you personally. I just know you through the three people who despise you and your wife most" Richard nodded knowing exactly who they were.

"Just give it to me-"

"To be quite honest with you" he replied "From what I've heard, learned and from what she had to go through growing up made me want to strangle you and your wife with my bare hands; _well leave it there"_ Richard cringed to Lucas's bitter words "I just don't understand how either of you could neglect someone as amazing, beautiful and selfless as Brooke. She deserved better-"

"I have no excuses but remorse over my actions" Lucas was hesitant to his words "She probably still hates me more than her mother and honestly I don't blame her one bit. We were, _are_ horrible parents and I agree with you, she deserves better-much better."

"Why did you come sir" he asked "I would have thought that the outcome of your wife's visit last month-"

"I have come today to make things right between my daughter and I Lucas." They locked eyes "I've made mistakes I'm not proud of and I wish I could take them all back more than anything- but I can't. I know that you and everyone else important in her life probably think that I don't deserve another chance, but I need her forgiveness Lucas. 6 long years of my daughter cutting me out is eating me alive. I want to be a part of her life as well as her child's life if you'll both allow it. Please I'm begging you, from a father to another, just this one time help me"

"_God I love your belly Tigger" beamed Haley as she rested her hand on Brooke's tummy "Did you guys find out yet if I'm going to have a niece or nephew?" Brooke couldn't help but smile at the mention of the sex of the baby. She opened her mouth just as Lucas returned._

"Hi baby, you ready to go" he smiled pulling her into his embrace as she relaxed into his arms.

"Where you been Scott; we've been waiting here forever for you" Lucas angrily glared at him, not the least bit surprised the jackass was even there in the first place. "What's more important than being here with your wife and baby?" he scoffed

"Yeah, where did you go baby?" she asked turning to face him as Chase smirked

"Not that it's any of your damn business Adams" he sneered as Chase put his hands up in defence

"Luke" she hissed placing her hands on his hips "Baby, be nice"

"I'm sorry pretty girl" he replied running his hands up and down her arms giving her his full attention "I was actually-" Haley held her breath as she waited for his answer. She knew Brooke would be livid if she found out Lucas was talking to her father all this time "Gathering information on the child birth classes that Dr. Adams recommended" he replied grabbing the schedules from his back pant pockets. "I also stopped at the gift shop and got you some chocolates" he added handing her a couple of chocolate bars as a smile instantly formed on her face.

"You're the best broody; I love you" she smiled pulling him in for a kiss as Haley let out the breath she was holding "Look guys, there's Bevin and Skillz?" she exclaimed excitedly as she headed off their way

"You better take care of her Scott!" he shouted as Lucas turned around to face the brunette

"You don't need to worry Adams" he barked "She's my wife and that's my baby. It doesn't concern you- so back the hell off"

"Luke" said Haley as she got in the middle of the two

"Your wife" he smirked "We'll see about that; I'm not giving up so good luck to you Scott-" he chuckled before walking off as Lucas rolled his hands into fists

"Did you just see that Hales" he roared as Haley put up her hands for him to let it go

"She loves you, she's married to you, she's having your baby; Chase can fight all he wants for her-nothing's going to happen Luke. Now come on"

…

"I still can't believe Skevin didn't tell us they were pregnant" exclaimed Brooke happy and offended at the same time as they were now driving home.

"Baby you heard Skills. They wanted to wait and make sure Bevin past their first 3 month mark just in-case there's a chance of a miscarriage."

"I know" she replied "It's just having a baby is big exciting news! I can't believe we didn't see it-" Lucas shook his head chuckling

"How could we have pretty girl. So far, you my _love _have been the center of everyone's attention for the past few months" he said patting her knee

"Yeah I guess you're right. All I'm saying is that she could have confided in me or even Hales-" he smiled

"So, we going to talk about-" he asked as they changed the subject

"What is there to talk about Luke?"

"How about for starters that man that showed up to the store this afternoon. Do you know him?"

"Who?" she asked "No, I don't know him" she replied glancing over towards him from the corner of her eyes

"Uh-huh, then why were you avoiding him?"

"I wasn't avoiding him; I just-"

"Brooke-"

"Okay fine" she sighed "so what if after 6 years Richard Davis decides to show up now at my store"

"Pretty girl-"

"It's been 6 years Luke; _6 long years_. A lot has happened since then; there's no need to re-hatch the past. I've moved on-"

"But he's your father Brooke"

"No" she shook her head "He's my sperm donor" she replied cutting him off as he sighed

"Aren't you the least bit curious _why_ he's coming around now, baby?" he asked as they walked into the house

"No; why do you even care Luke" she asked eying him curiously "I thought you of all people would hate him for hurting me-"

"I do, trust me" he replied "Yours and the baby's happiness, health and safety; is my number one priority. I just don't want you regretting anything-"

"Luke" she said wrapping her arms around his neck "I have never been more-happier, in my life until now, _okay_? You and this baby along with our family and friends are all I can ever ask for. I love you and our baby more than anything" she said smiling as she wrapped his arms around her waist "Now can we please drop this obsession you have with Richard Davis" she smirked as he chuckled "and grab some dinner; baby and I, _we're_ starving" she pouted as he leaned in and pulled her lips into his as she deepened the kiss

"I'm sorry, it's done; I love you" he smiled

"I love you too Luke. When should we tell the others about our little surprise?"

"Whenever you want too. I'm leaving that up to you" he replied as she clasped her hands together excitedly

"_Permanent teeth buds are forming behind the already formed milk teeth buds" _he read out loud as they cuddled up in bed for their family time_ "Moms may start asking dads if they feel the baby move. Invariably you either can't feel the baby yet or the baby quits moving as soon as you put your hand over it. This is very normal, so have no fear- It will happen sooner or later. Most people can't feel the baby move from the outside until around week 28. _

"_Keep Mommy happy Daddy" he read on as Brooke listened intently. "During this stage of pregnancy, it's always nice to get away from the real world and have some family alone time with lots of R & R and some piece and quiet. Take a trip to the beach or experience the great outdoors; heck pamper mommy with a day at the spa. Whatever you choose you'll be surprised how good this will make mommy and baby feel" he said as he kept his eyes on his pretty girl not once glancing at the book. _

"Hmmm I like the sound of that" she smiled

"So I was thinking" said Lucas

"When aren't you Broody?" she yawned snuggling closer to him

"I was thinking that we should go away for a couple of days; a week even" Brooke's eyes flipped open as she was no longer sleepy but excited

"Like a mini vacation?" he nodded "Say fresh salty air, sand beneath our toes, walk down the beach all with a nice breeze" she replied as he chuckled

"But we always go to the beach-"

"But we love the beach" she pouted as he smiled

"I know we do; but I was thinking how about we go away to a resort? This resort though is a little different then most other Resorts; it's more outdoorsy" She thought about it "Think about it baby-Clean fresh air, big beautiful lakes we can go kayaking and canoeing, a live band every night with dinner, beautiful big trees, gorgeous flowers and amazing scenery? What do you say huh? I want to spend some alone time with you and our baby. We won't even tell anyone where we're going. We'll just go-"

"I don't know Luke" she said sitting up "What about my designs and the store not to mention your basketball games?"

"You can bring your sketch book with you and work on them while we relax near the lake; and as for the store I'm pretty sure Millie can handle it. We're on a two week break anyways with basketball so there's nothing holding us back. We'll only be gone for a week pretty girl?"

"Okay" she smiled "Lets' go away for the week; just you, me and our baby" he grinned as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

"Just you, me and our baby" he whispered as their lips once again found each other.

Brooke tossed and turned as her mind kept replaying the days events _"I've been having the weirdest cravings lately you wouldn't even believe broody" he chuckled "I could totally go for some French fries with Mayo or a chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomato, onions, Swiss cheese, avocado and hmmm cream chee-" she stopped dead in her tracks once she met eyes with a familiar face_

"_Brooklyn-" _

"_G-Get away from me" she hissed walking towards the door as Lucas was beyond confused glancing back and forth between the two._

"_Brooklyn please" she heard as she stormed out of the store in shock. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as a Fed Ex guy pushing a load of big heavy boxes accidentally bumped into her causing her to jolt backwards falling _

"_Ah-Ugh!" she shrieked as Lucas immediately rushed to her side_

Just then Lucas's hand found its' way to her tummy as it snapped her back into reality. "This vacation will be a good thing" she said trying to forget about seeing Richard this afternoon.

...

"So no one's heard from Brooke or Lucas?" asked Rachel as the girls all sat around and had lunch at the café while the guys hung out at the river court

"Nope" replied Haley. "Nate and I have been calling and leaving messages for them all day since Jamie wanted to see them

"Yeah we have been too" replied Peyton "Do you think Karen would know?"

"There's only one way to find out" said the red head

"Hey girls" she smiled

"Hi Karen" they replied in unison

"Have you seen or heard from-?" asked Haley

"Nope-" she chuckle cutting them off

"How did you?-"

"Easy" she smiled "I told the guys the same exact thing 30mins ago when they stopped in. All I do know is that they'll be gone for a week; didn't say where they were going or when they're coming back. All I know is that they wanted some alone time with no interruptions"

"Chase" laughed the girls as Karen nodded her head "We'll I guess we're celebrating Skevin's baby news without them then-"

"I still think it's odd that Brooke didn't tell any of us 3 where they were going" said Peyton

"Nathan said the same thing about Lucas this morning"

"I wouldn't think too much of it" said Haley "They probably just wanted to get away from it all for awhile and concentrate on themselves."

"Or they're just using this time to make up for their un-used honeymoon; I mean she is pregnant and all. I heard pregnant woman have the craziest sex drive; not to mention they are Brucas after all" she smirked as Haley cringed once an image of Lucas popped into her head "Remember his pent house in NY?"

"Ewwww-mental picture Rach! Get your mind out of the gutter!" groaned Haley as Peyton laughed

"_Luke what was that?" asked Brooke as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes once they came to a sudden stop _

A/N: So now you know it was the infamous _Richard Davis_ who startled. Do you think Brooke second give him a second chance? Should Lucas help him? What do you all think; I really want to know?!

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… Review **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show my some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	18. Where Did They Disappear Too

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**AN**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**What goes around Comes around**- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

Ravencheerleader, Brucaever, BrUcasCb323, DaniOTH, pink5288, Long Lives Brucas, Purplemonkey8743, delphine05, babi, BDavisLScott23, CheerandBrood323, PeterClaire, Brucasgirl42, Loz92OTH, Brucasfan23, ga-4-ever, MissMimi87, Tessmtiv

**For all your Comments and Reviews!! **

**You guys T****o****O****o****O****o****O****o****Otally R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K … S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O T**hank** Y**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**Ouh! :0)**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

…

"Are we here?" murmured the brunette as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes

"No, not yet pretty girl"

"Oh. W-Why did we s-stop?" she yawned

"I'm not quite sure. The car just-"

"Did we run out of gas, or oil?" she asked alarmed now sitting up

"Baby-"

"Oh god we did, didn't we?" she shouted cutting him off

"Pretty girl, please calm down. We're not even sur-" he started saying as he pulled the hood release

"Calm down?" she hissed once again cutting him off as if it was the craziest thing she's ever heard. "How can you tell me to calm down in a time like this? We have no idea where we are and the c-car-"

"Brooke" he said gently squeezing her knee as they locked eyes "The car is _fine_ okay"

"You don't know that Luke" she sighed

"_Okay_ til we find out; why don't you take a deep breath for me yeah?" he asked as he rubbed her thigh. "Baby we have plenty of gas and I checked everything under the hood this morning before we left-" she inhaled and slowly exhaled

"Well then maybe the engine's over heated or something Luke. God, do you see smoke, because I think I see smoke?" she exclaimed as their eyes diverted towards the front of the car

"Baby, there's no smoke"

"If only you had just listened to me and stopped to let the car cool down at any of those rest areas we wouldn't be here now-"

"And _here _all this time, I thought _I_ was the mechanic" he playfully teased as she glowered at him.

"Lucas Euge-"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" he chuckled reaching for her hand as she slapped it away before crossing her arms at her chest "_Baby_, I propped open the hood, checked the oil, cooler and everything else for that matter each time we stopped at the gas station; it's pretty much the same thing as stopping at the rest areas" She sighed

"Then what could it be Luke; I mean we're out in god knows where and there could be lions, tigers or even bears out _here_" she said frightened as she looked around

"Whoa, crazy girl" he smiled cupping her cheeks with his hands as she relaxed to his touch. He couldn't help but love her even more as she rambled on a mile a minute. "First off, its' broad day light" he said looking up to the sky "secondly-we're only _what_ 20mins away from the freeway and thirdly-thanks to technology now a days, we have these amazing things called _cell phones_" she wasn't the slightest amused. "Okay, okay" he said putting his hands up in defence "I'm going to check it out and see what's wrong while you relax here _okay_" he said as he caressed her cheeks "Please stop worrying; we're fine, the cars fine. I promise I won't let the lions, tigers or _bears_ get you" he laughed as she threw gummy bears at him.

"See, that's why you're thinking about _bears_ pretty girl" he smirked as he caught a red one in his hands before plopping it into his mouth "Hmmmz my favorite color" he winked

"I told you we shouldn't have watched animal planet or discovery channel last night or any other night for that matter. You know how I get-" he chuckled as he closed the door

"That I do; but baby you're forgetting the fun we have when the animal in us comes out at the end of the night" her mouth dropped open as he sent her a playful wink. She couldn't help but blush to his words

"Yeah, yeah; go see what's wrong with the car before it gets to dark Mr. _Mechanic_" she laughed

"Okay but make sure you keep an eye out for any lions, tigers or _bears_ baby" he mocked

"I hate you Lucas Eugene Scott" she playfully hissed

"No you don't Brooke Penelope _Scott_!" he smirked "You know you _loooooove_ me" he grinned as she shook her head laughing

…

"Skillz ball" shouted Nathan as he held his hands out

"Skillz passes the ball to Nathan Scott who fakes a right but goes left; he then shoots and he scores! 3 pointer ladies in gentlemen" yelled Mouth

"I told you to go left dawg" sneered Fergie out of breath as he scolded Junk

"Me; you're the one who's suppose to be guarding him. I'm on Skillz" he shouted back "If anything it's your bad _dawg_" Fergie rolled his eyes

"Nothing but net" smirked the brunette as the other two rolled their eyes groaning

"There you have it; team Skathan wins 66 to 36" all eyes turn to him "What?"

"Dude dawg, you're hanging out with BDavis way to much" they chuckled as they made their way towards the bench

"Have you forgotten who my girlfriend is Skillz; she literally speaks Brooke-"

"Mouth, they all speak Davis. She's even got my kid on board with the whole Brucas, Naley, Skevin and Jeyton lingo-"

"Did someone say Jeyton" chuckle Jake as he walked over towards them

"Wow will you look at that; look who finally decides to show up an _hour_ late"

"Sorry man. Peyton needed help rearranging studio furniture. We didn't think it would take that long-"

"Whipped" they coughed as he rolled his eyes

"Yeah says the married man and the guy who's about to have a baby." Nathan and Skillz both rolled their eyes at him as the other three chortled, "Has anyone heard from Bonnie and Clyde _duo_?" he joked

"That would be a no" replied Skillz "I guess we'll see them at the end of the week"

"I think it's great that they took off" he said shooting the ball as it made a swoosh sound

"Yeah I'm with you dawg" said Fergie "I mean they never really got a real honeymoon" the guys nodded as they agreed

"Yeah, they should enjoy this time away from Adam's as possible"

"Why am I not surprised?" sneer the other Scott brother "I swear the clown seriously doesn't get it!"

"Yeah, Peyton tells me that he's been asking around" Nathan shook his head irritated

"Seriously, what's his deal?" asked Junk as he released the ball from his hands towards the basket

"He's freaking obsessed with her dawg" replied Skillz as he retracted the ball "Have you guys seen the way he stares at her; I'm surprised Luke hasn't kicked his ass yet"

"Geez at least psycho Lindsey's backed off-"

"Or at least we think she has" chuckled Skillz as Nathan passed him the ball

"What's with the look Nate?" asked Jake as the guys stop shooting

"What look?"

"Dude I know you're a Scott and all, but it's usually Luke's job to be the brooding one. What's going on?"

"There's nothing going on; I just can't stand the guy that's all-" he replied setting the ball up before making a shot "I mean I understand you can't help who you love and all but Davis hasn't given him a sign or anything that she's interested-"

"You don't think he's dangerous or something, do you?" asked Mouth

"Naw" replied the brunette "From what Brooke and the girls tell us- Adam's _harmless_" he explained "He just needs to move on from this fantasy that Davis is going to leave Lucas for him"

…

Lucas leaned against the front of the car as he enjoyed basking in the sun. The warm heat felt nice against his skin, as he occasionally looked under the hood sneaking a peak here and there at Brooke. He can tell she too was enjoying the warm breeze with a slight of annoyance and frustration added in the mix. As he felt her shut the passenger door, he jumped pretending to mess with the car

"Well broody; did you fix it?" she asked walking over towards him as she rested her hands on her tummy

"No, but I figured out what it was"

"You did?" she exclaimed happily "Great, now we can leave right?"

"No" he shook his head as she sighed "We need a new converter belt"

"A new converter belt?" she asked peeking over to see what he was pointing too even though she had no clue to what he was talking about or what she was looking at

"God we should have just stayed in Tree Hill Luke" she pouted as he frowned "How are we, going to get a new one" she asked

"I'll tell you what" she listened intently "Why don't you get back into the car, relax and lock the door. I'll see if I can-"

"Oh no Mr" she replied cutting him off taking a step towards him "You are so not leaving me out here by myself" she sneered whining unable to stand still

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmed "Are you okay; is it the baby?"

"I have to use the bathroom Luke" she replied shifting from one foot to the other "Baby Scott is totally messing with mommy's bladder" she replied rubbing her tummy as he smiled

"Walk faster Luke" she ordered a few minutes later as they headed away from the car "I really have to use the bathroom

"Whose fault is that pretty girl? You could have used the bushes" he smirked

"Ewwww are you crazy Broody" she sneered "For starters we're out in the open, and secondly I'm a woman, not a man. You guys have it easy; we have to pop a squat where as you guys could just aim and shoot" he chuckled

"Okay so how far are we going to walk crazy girl?"

"Until we find a bathroom Broody, so just keep walking"

"Which direction Mrs. Scott" he asked as there were two pathways

"Go right" she replied as he nodded

10minutes later

"We're back to where we started Luke" she pouted as the car came into view "And I still have to go to the bathroom"

"I'm sorry pretty girl. I pro-"

"Look there's a van Luke" she exclaimed ecstatic "Put me down baby; hi" she smiled as they flagged the van down

"Hello there-" replied the driver as he stepped out and walked over towards them

"Our car died and we're looking for an auto shop-" replied the brunette "Do you think you could help us?"

"Of course; there's one about 2 miles from here. Where you guys heading?"

"To your resort actually" said Lucas

"Well hop in. I'll drop you guys off at the resort and we'll take care of the rest" Brooke nodded happily as Lucas helped her settle in

"What took you guys so long?" he asked once they walked back towards his range rover to grab the luggages "We've been waiting forever-"

"Our apologises Mr. Scott-"

…

"Just the person I've been looking for" he smiled as he paid for his coffee

"Oh hey Chase" she replied smiling as she waited for her tall non-fat white chocolate mocha "How are you?"

"I'm good; just getting my daily cup of caffeine before my next period"

"Don't you teacher's have a faculty lounge where you can get all the cups of coffee you wanted for _free_?" she laughed

"Yes" he chuckled nodding "But I need my daily dosage of _espresso_ to get me through the end of the day"

"Oh I see; the hard stuff huh?" she giggled

"Exactly"

Silence

"So, Oh-uh do you know where I can get a hold of Brooke; I mean I've called and left her a few messages and I was uh hoping to treat her out to lunch-" Millie smirked as she knew her beautiful brunette of a boss would come up sooner or later when it came to Chase

"_Lunch_ huh?" he nodded "Well she'll be gone until next week"

"_Next_ week?" he asked as Millie shook her head.

"Yeah she and Luke went away on a much needed vacation"

"Oh; so, do you kn-"

"Nope" she replied cutting him off "No one does. They kept it hush-hush. I'm guessing they wanted some time alone just the two of them you know, them being _newlyweds_ and all" she smiled knowing it was driving him insane. She's never had a problem with Chase, but she too is all for team Brucas.

"Yeah _newlyweds_" he scoffed with an eye roll that didn't go unnoticed as she grabbed her mocha "But she's never really left the store for that long right; I mean-"

"Yeah and she wouldn't have either; but thanks to Rachel's convincing and promising to hold down the fort while she was away she finally agreed-"

"Rachel's a life saver isn't she" he replied sarcastically as Millie nodded

"That she is" Just then her phone rang as Marvin appeared on the caller ID "Well that's my cue-"

"Yeah of course; see you later" he smiled as he watched her exit the door with her cell attached to her ear

…

"Hi welcome to Willow Winds Resort" smiled the young resort agent as she held a smile filled with excitement to her face; she clearly recognized the duo, but kept to her professionalism.

"Thank you" replied Lucas as he checked them in just as Brooke joined him a few minutes later.

"Much better" she whispered rubbing her tummy as he chuckled pulling her into his arms

"Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott; welcome" said another voice from behind the young woman who was helping them. "Let me tell you what an honor it is to have you both stay here in our resort"

"Well it's an honor to be here" smiled Lucas as Brooke happily nodded

"We have your room all ready and your bags have been sent over. If there's anything, _anything_ at all that you need please let us know"

"Thank you" they replied in unison

"HMmMm, it sure is beautiful out here Luke" smiled Brooke as they walked through the double doors that lead them out to the terrace

"It sure is pretty girl" he replied as they enjoyed the warm breeze hit their skin

"You don't think it's going to break do you?" she asked studying the wood furnishing of the balcony

"No" he chuckled "This resort has been in business for a long time; I'm pretty sure everything's in tact" she nodded "Why don't you take a nap pretty girl; we've been on the road for quite awhile; you must be tired" he said as he rested his hands on her growing belly as she smiled

"Me; Luke you're the one who's been driving 5 ½ hours straight-"

"Yeah but you and baby are my top priority"

"Only if you lay down with me?" he smiled as he took her hand.

"Well then, come on pretty girl"

"I'm glad we did this" she murmured 15 minutes later slowly drifting off to sleep "I love you broody" he smiled as he rubbed her tummy.

"I love you" he replied kissing her forehead as she snuggled up to him. He couldn't help but watch her sleep, as he was unable to tear his blue ocean orbs away from her peaceful sleeping form. "God she was beautiful, his _pretty girl_ suppressed under a large comfy down comforter that swallowed her petite frame whole. He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes as he smiled to him self like a love sick puppy. He loved this woman more than anything in his life. After a few more minutes of making sure she was asleep, he untangled himself from her as he tucked her in.

"I'm glad you're here Mr. Scott" they shook hands

"I didn't do this for you Mr. Davis" he replied as Richard nodded his head

"I understand. Here are your keys; your car is parked on the other side" Lucas nodded "Did she fall for the whole car breaking down?"

"She did" Richard took a deep breath "I think we should talk Mr. Davis"

"Please call me Richard" Lucas nodded as they sat down.

"I haven't really decided if I'm planning on helping you or not _even_ if I did bring her here to your resort" he nodded "I need to understand what your intentions are before I attempt to help you, because I don't think she can take another let down. I think you should know that Brooke doesn't talk about, but when you are brought up which is rare- I can see how much it hurts and affects her. I've tried to get her to talk about you, but she just brushes it off" Richard sighed "So I want to ask you why now? I mean her whole life from what I've heard, you or your wife have never been there for her; and now all of a sudden you show up and ask to be apart of her and our child's life?"

"I'm not even going to begin to make up excuses for my actions, but I will admit to you once again that Victoria and I were horrible parents. If I could take back the way things were when she was growing up, I would in a heart beat but I can't. I just cared too much in making her mother happy that I let it take over my life. I wanted my family to have the best that money could buy-"

"But money, power, wealth, and class, isn't every thing Mr. Davis. Maybe it is for Victoria, but it wasn't for Brooke. She needed her parent's love more than anything. I mean yes what child doesn't want all that high class power; but more importantly, what child doesn't want their parents there for their birthdays, or when they're sad or happy or when a guy breaks her heart or when she's getting ready for dances, or on their 5th, 8th, 12th, college graduations not to mention her wedding day?" Richard closed his eyes as he sighed

"Don't you think I know that Lucas?" he replied "I knew Brooke wasn't happy and it broke my heart to pieces. She was my _baby girl_ and she didn't deserve to spend birthdays or holidays with the nannies or feel the hurt and abandonment at her graduations or when she was elected school president when we never showed up. She didn't deserve to feel neglected or unloved because that was never our intentions. We just thought we'd keep her happy by stocking up her back account and credit cards before we sent her on her way. I knew I was losing her when she started calling us by our first names or when she'd rather stay at Peyton's or Rachel's than come home; but nothing hurt more than her telling me she hated me or that she wished she was never born to Victoria and I. That was my wake up call Luke" he explained "I started pulling away from work and instead I devoted all my time, attention and love towards her to make up for lost times. We'd have father and daughter weekends, _every week_ where we spent most of our time shopping, shopping and oh shopping." Both guys chuckled "We'd go out and grab breakfast, lunch or dinner, we'd go to the movies, take a day or weekend trips and most of the times we'd even include Peyton and Rachel."

"What changed all that?"

"Victoria" he sighed "She was beyond livid once she found out that I started cancelling my important meetings, or missed crucial functions, or that I even turned down better job advantages but I didn't care. Seeing Brooke's beautiful dimples or seeing her face lite up when she saw me was more important than anything else in the world."

"If Brooke forgave you for all that, how did-"

"Her mother and I started fighting every day, and I mean _everyday_. 24 hours a day, 7 days a week- it was literally non stop of her accusing me of loving my daughter more than her or that I was having an affair; it was just the same thing over and over that it just got too much for me. I mean, what mothers' jealous of her own daughter for crying out loud? I was just tired of arguing and bickering with her that I hated the thought of coming home to do it all over again. So I did what I did best; I threw myself back into work and once again"

"Now I see where Brooke gets that from"

"I started working more hours, and hardly ever came home; Brooke decided to stop by the office one day to talk to me about something but instead she caught me with another woman" Lucas's mouth dropped open "Before I could even explain anything to her, she ran out crying and ever since then she won't hear me out or even look at me the same. You have to understand Lucas, my marriage was long over, but that doesn't mean I love Brooke any less. I filed for a divorce 6 years ago and now just recently it's been finalized"

"So you and Mrs. Davis pretended to stay together these past 6 years?"

"No" he replied "I moved out 6 years ago but Victoria's still living in denial. I actually own this resort with my fiancée Jules Chambers-"

"Does Ms. Chambers know Brooke's your daughter?"

"No" he replied "I mean she knows I have a daughter, but she doesn't know who my daughter is. I know she would love to get to know Brooke, but before that can happen I have to fix my relationship with her first" Lucas felt like his head was going to burst from all that information

"Lucas" he said as they locked eyes "I know you love my daughter and you're doing what's best for her, but I swear to you my intentions are good. I love my daughter more than anything; I just want a second chance with her not to mention forgiveness. Please, I am beginning you" Lucas sighed as he thought long and hard about it

…

"Why, am I not surprised to see you here _again_?" sneer the feisty red head as she stood behind the counter of C/B

"I was just wondering if you've heard from Brooke" he replied "It's just I'm worried about her that's all" Rachel sighed

"Chase, she's fine"

"I asked her not to shut off her phone and I don't understand why she has; I'm really starting to get worried about her-"

"When did you ask her not to shut off her phone?" she asked curiously

"A couple of weeks ago when we were chaperoning that fieldtrip"

"Chase; you have no right to ask her that. She's a married woman"

"Brooke and I have been friends forever Rachel; I'm just really worried about her"

"_Friend_ is the key word Chase" he rolled his eyes "Look" she started saying "You don't have to worry about her okay; she just took a vacation with her husband. I'm her best friend, and I'm not even the slightest bit worried. Lucas loves her and their baby more than his own life; he'll never let anything happen to them" Chase sighed "I think it's time you've moved on and let them be happy" she said as she left it at that before tending to a customer.

"Adams, when are you going to give it up?" said Skillz as he and Bevin bumped into Chase out side of C/B as they had a lunch date with Rachel

"You don't know what you're talking about Taylor" he sneered

"See that's where you're wrong _Adams_" he scoffed "I'm sure I do; I'm also pretty sure that you stopped by to see if BScott's back" Chase crossed his arms at his chest as he rolled his eyes to her new name

"Chase" said Bevin as she shook her head "You're a good looking man who's friendly enough; why don't you try to find another woman who isn't happily married?"

"Yeah dawg, they're about to have a baby together; so stop trying to break up their marriage"

"Taylor you seriously don't know what the hell you're ranting about so I advise you to shut your mouth before I shut it for you" Skillz broke out into a laughter at his threat

"That's some funny shietz Adams. I'd seriously love to see you try to kick my ass-" he said moving towards the brunette furiously

"Alright fellas" said Bevin as she stepped in between the two. "There will be no ass kicking, of any sort so I advise you two to slow your roll"

"Adams do yourself a favor" barked Skillz as they locked eyes "If you don't want you ass to get pounded for trying to steal my man's wife; I advise you to go back the same way you came and stay the hell there. She's not interested in you man so give it up. Bevin, shawty lets go, we've wasted enough time here as it is; besides you know how that crazy jackass likes other people's belongings" Chase glowered at the couple as they headed inside

…

Lucas made it back to the room a few hours later as Brooke was no where to be seen. He walked towards the terrace and found her sprawled out in a lounge chair looking out into the peaceful water

"Hi" she smiled as he took a seat next to her "Where have you been?"

"Hi pretty girl" he replied as he kissed her head sitting down in front of her "Oh I couldn't sleep after you fell asleep, so I went down and explored the place"

"Without me?" she pouted as she rubbed her tummy

"Of course not; I only went to get historical information"

"Right" she laughed

"How was your nap?"

"HMmMm could have been better if you were there next to me Broody" he smiled as he pulled her up into his arms

"I'll make it up to you, I promise" he whispered leaning in to kiss her as it sent a chill down her spine "Are you and Baby Scott ready for dinner?" she nodded

"We're starved"

"Why don't we go get ready" he suggested "I put us down for reservations on the patio tonight. I guess there's going to be a live band with dinner or something"

"MmMm dinner on the patio, under the moon light with a live band; how romantic Luke" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck as he once again leaned down and brushed his lips against hers "I love you Mr. Scott" she murmured against his lips before deepening the kiss.

"As I love you Mrs. Scott"

After a delicious dinner for two, they decided to stay and listen to music a little longer as they started playing Elvis Pressley oldies.

"For all you love birds out there, this one is for you" they heard as the band started playing

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I cant help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I cant help falling in love with you_

"Awww" she cooed as her hand rested against her heart "I love this song Luke" he smiled as he intewined their fingers before placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"I knew you would" she sent him a wink as he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He couldn't help but fall more in love with her as he watched her move her head, tap her fingers and foot to the music all awhile quietly singing along.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I cant help falling in love with you_

Brooke couldn't help but smile as she took in her surroundings. She was so glad they got away from life, and reality for the week as her eyes glanced around enjoying the scenery. She thought she saw something, rather someone from the corner of her eye as she glimpse back over and saw nothing. "Huh" she kinked her eye brows doing a double take but still saw nothing but blackness.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked as he noticed the blank-confused expression on her face "_Brooke_?" he said gently squeezing her hand

"_Huh_; Oh, it was nothing" she smiled as she turned her attention back to the music

…

"It sure is beautiful out here isn't it?" asked the woman Brooke recognized from the other day

"Yes it is" she smiled looking around "Everything about this place is beautiful and so peaceful. You're so lucky to be surrounded by this atmosphere."

"Your telling me" she chuckled "I make sure I come out here at least 3 or 4 times a day; but getting my fiancé out here to join me once in awhile is like pulling teeth" they laugh as they continued walking "I tell him that some sun and fresh air is good for him but he doesn't listen; says he's too busy"

"Your fiancé works here too?" she asked

"Yes, we actually own this resort together" she replied "I'd love for you to meet him before you and your husband leave"

"That would be great" smiled Brooke

"So I take it this is your first child?"

"How can you tell?"

"Probably by the way Mr. Scott hovers over you like you're breakable" they once again break out into giggles

"Yeah that's Luke for you. He's very loving and over protective of us"

"Loving, over protective, and handsome; now that's some great qualities"

"Yeah it is" she beamed "He's going to be an amazing father" cooed Brooke as she smiled

"Well I can tell you both sure love each other" Brooke nodded

"I'm lucky to have him in my life" she smiled as she rubbed her tummy "Do you and your fiancé have any kids?" she asked since they were so comfortable with one another

"No; but I'd love to have one of my own someday" Brooke nodded as she listened "My fiancé does have a daughter with his ex wife, but I haven't actually gotten a chance to meet her yet. He doesn't really talk about her, but I would love to meet her some day though. From the things he says, she sounds amazing" Brooke was taken back to what she just heard, since it sounded a little familiar to what she was experiencing personally; except her parents were still together. She felt weak in the knees as she needed to sit down. "Are you okay Mrs. Scott, you're looking kind of pale"

"I-I'm fine" she replied "I think I've had a little to much sun"

"Well, why don't you sit down and I'll grab you some water" She sat down as she took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air as it calmed her down. "W-What is the car doing out there?" she asked confused as she made her way towards it. "Excuse me sir" she said as an employee stopped to assist her

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me why my car is out there; unless it was already fixed"

"Your car was never broken Mrs" he replied

"It wasn't broken?" she asked confused

"No" he said shaking his head "Sam parked it there yesterday afternoon" Brooke glanced from the car to the gentlemen, then from the gentlemen to the car as she tried to piece everything together

"Here you go Mrs. Scott"

"I-If you'll excuse me" she replied as if she'd just seen a ghost or something "I-I need to-" she said pointing before she scurried off.

"LIAR!" shouted Brooke as tears welded up in her eyes "This place is filled with nothing but lying, knieving people!"

"Brooke-"

**H**E**Y…** **MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… Review **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show my some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	19. Do I Dare Take The Chance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**What goes around Comes around**- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

Long Lives Brucas, pink5288, Dani OTH, delphine05, brucasever, babi, Brucasfan23, PeterClaire, Tessmtiv, Dereks4eva, Loz92OTH, xnxdx, ga-4-ever, MissMimi87, Brucasgirl42, escaping the numb, bella, Patricia yumbe, BDavisLScott23,

**For all your Comments and Reviews!! **

**You guys T****o****O****o****O****o****O****o****Otally R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K … S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O T**h**an**k** Y**o**O**o**Ouh! :0)**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

…

"Bro-"

"D-DON'T" she lashed out as she took a step back "You have some nerve!" she hissed as Lucas winced to her tone

"Brooklyn, lying was never our intentions" spoke up Richard as he too got up to his feet

"Don't you dare try and make up excuses either" she snapped "You must be so proud in trying to guilt free your damn conscious" they locked eyes "But let me tell you something" she sneered "things will _never_ go back to the way they were" Richard sighed as he tore his eyes away from his furious daughter

"Baby, how can you say those things to your fath-"

"I can say whatever the hell I want Lucas" she shouted cutting him off as tears streamed down her cheeks. God he hated himself for ambushing her with everything, before actually discussing it with her first. He felt his heart breaking as he just wanted to wrap his arms protectively around her and comfort her while she cried. "You're suppose to be on my side in all this Lucas; you're suppose to be protecting and shielding me from pain and sorrow not be the cause of it!" she lashed out as her words stung him

"Brooke, baby I am on your side. I just-"

"Really Lucas; because from where I'm standing you're on the wrong team Davis" she sneered "He was the one who had an affair and totally abandoned me by checking out of my so-called dysfunctional sorry excuse of a family! _So_, why can't I say things like that to him _huh_?! He deserves every bit of it!"

"Brooklyn it wasn't-" said Richard as their eyes once again lock

"Wasn't what?" she shouted appalled as she cut him off "It wasn't wrong that you had an affair? It was wrong that your _daughter" _she said using air finger quotes "caught you in action with her very own two damn eyes?" he cringed to her words "Or it wasn't wrong leaving me alone to the wraths of Victoria after you deserted your pathetic family?"

"Brooklyn please let me explain" Richard tried once again

"You know what, I don't want to hear it" she yelled "I didn't want your damn explanations then, and I sure as hell don't want them now. If you think trying to ease that _woman_ into my life to play my step mommy dearest is going to make up for everything that's happened in the past-you've got another thing coming! I'm not going to fall for your stupid despicable plan."

"Looks like, the jokes actually on me" came a voice from behind as they all turned around unable to look each other in the eyes "Why couldn't you just be honest with me from beginning Richard? Why couldn't you just tell me that Brooke Davis _is_ your daughter?" she asked hurt and angry as they finally locked eyes.

"Jules" he sighed

"T-This whole thing is my fault Ms. Chambers" sighed Lucas as all eyes were now on him "You see, Mr. Davis had asked for my help and seeing that you and Brooke totally hit it off these past couple of days, I-I didn't want Brooke to hate you before she actually got to know you first. I-I just thought-"

"What's done is done Lucas" she replied as she put her hand up to stop him from continuing. "I know you only meant well" he sighed not satisfied with the easy left off "_Brooke_" she said as they locked eyes "I'm truly-deeply sorry for what has happened here these past couple of days, but honestly I didn't know you were Richard's daughter. All I knew was that, _the_ Brooke Davis, fashiontista of C/B chose our resort out of all the other ones to vacation in. I'm sorry" she said once again as she glared at Richard before walking off

"I don't need you to be playing hero for any of us Lucas" she harshly scolded as she glowered at the two once Jules walked off "This" she said using her finger to point between her and Richard "changes nothing, _nothing_ at all. We're done here!" she sneered "I-I'm going back to Tree Hill-"

"FINE!" he shouted "GO BACK THEN!" she stopped but kept her back to him "If you actually believe that you can forget all that has happened here by all means go. _Run_ like you always do when things get tough or when you don't want to deal with it! I know that this whole thing with your dad will always eat at you-"

"Don't you dare act like you know how I feel" she snapped glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Why are you lying to yourself, Brooke" he asked "Do you even know how lucky you are that your father is trying to make things right with you after all these years _huh_?" She turned around as they locked eyes "_Yes_, Keith is a father to me, and I wouldn't change that for the world" he said reading her thoughts "but that doesn't change the fact that _Dan_ is my biological father; A _biological father_ who didn't even want to give me a chance in this world" She closed her eyes at his words "At least you got an opportunity to experience some real love from your father even if it was for a short period of time; as for me" he said as tears welded up in his eyes "I've never, nor will I ever get that chance from Dan"

"I'm going back to Tree Hill" she said stubbornly once again quickly turning around to walk away

"Brooklyn please stop" begged Richard as he moved a foot closer to her but kept his distance "Please" she turned around as they locked eyes. Lucas kept his on hers as well "Just hear me out; I'm begging you. All I'm asking is for 5 minutes of your time. I-I don't want to die tomorrow and regret not ever making things right between us"

…

"Your mother and I married young, but as you know, we both came from families with money, class and power. We thought that we were in love, but that all changed once we got married and started our lives together. Since we were both raised differently, we-_I_ soon realized that we were more different than alike. Your mother, she wanted to live the life style of the Rich and Famous filled with parties, functions, events- where as I just wanted to do everything in my power to make my family happy. I threw myself into work to make sure you and your mother got the best money can buy. We stayed together for so long because we had you; my beautiful baby girl" Brooke had tears in her eyes that threatened to fall

"But you left us without a backward glance" she replied as tears streamed down her cheeks "How could you just leave your family, _**me**__ your only daughter_ you claim to love more than you life- just like that regardless of how screwed up we were? You took an oath but that all went down the drain once you had an affair with that woman in your office"

Richard sighed "I made a horrible mistake Brooklyn and every since than I've hated myself for it" he replied sincerely but with shame. "I did take an oath, and I should have divorced your mother a long time ago but I couldn't do that to you" Brooke scoffed "Once I found out how unhappy and devastated you were by not having either one of us around, I pulled away from work so I can make it up to you. It just broke my heart to see how much pain your mother and I were causing you by pretty much emotionally abandoning you" she wiped away her tears "But as soon as your mother found out I started missing meetings and important functions to spend more time with you- _oh god _we fought everyday; 24 hours-7 days a week non-stop of the same old things Brooklyn. She accused me of loving you more and honestly I did but she wouldn't have it. The fighting got worst and worst to the point where I just couldn't take it anymore-"

"You took the easy way out; you were a coward" he nodded as tears filled his eyes

"I know and I wish I could take it all back honey"

"Jules, is she that lady you cheated with?"

"No" he replied "That woman was a colleague. It was a one time thing that shouldn't have happened. The look in your eyes let alone on your face nearly killed me that night" Brooke closed her eyes as she tried to block out that image "I met Jules 6 years ago once the divorce was finalized."

"But Victoria-" she started saying

"She _still_ hasn't accepted the fact that we've been over all this time" he answered as the brunette nodded "Jules and I, we started this relationship off right. She knew what I was battling with your mother for these past 6 years but she stood by me and she's been amazing. She also understood that I vowed to make things right between _us_, you and I- as well."

"Why now; why didn't you come find me sooner? It's been 6 long years-"

"I know" he sighed "and truthfully, I-I was afraid" he replied as they once again locked eyes "I knew you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. I-I was afraid to approach you after all these years because I was so ashamed of myself for disappointing and hurting you so bad Brooklyn. I didn't want you to think that I only came back looking for you because of the fact that you are now rich and famous" she continued to wipe her tears "But I want you to know that I followed you all these years through the media, and let me tell how proud I am of you Brooklyn to follow your hopes and dreams. I don't expect you to understand or even forgive me for all the pain and heartache I've caused you, nor do I expect you to give me a second chance but I just wanted you to know that I'm willing to do anything, _anything_ at all for a chance to make it up to you sweetheart" he said wiping away at his tear stained cheeks "This place will always welcome you and your family with opened arms" A few minutes later, they finally broke eye contact as she walked away not once glancing back towards him

…

"J-Jules" said Brooke as she approached her "I-I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I-I misunderstood-"

"Say no more" she smiled as she placed a hand on the brunette's. "It's long forgotten. You can't blame a person who didn't know anything _right_?" they smiled "Lets' take a walk shall we"

"I would like that" she smiled. After a long walk with Jules and a few hours of really getting to know one other, Brooke decided to enjoy some time alone. She stood by the water as she inhaled a breath of fresh air.

"Jules told me I could find you here" smiled Richard as he made his way towards her "I'm really happy that you've decided to stay a few more days" Brooke smiled as she glanced back out into the water as she rubbed her belly

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"It's your resort; you can do whatever you please" he nodded as they made their way over towards lounge chairs

"I'm so happy to see you with a loving family of your own Brooklyn" he smiled admiring her pregnancy glow "Lucas is a fine young man. I can tell that he really loves and cares for you and your baby" Brooke glance down at her grown belly as a smile formed on her face "When you find your true love, _your soul mate_ who loves you as much as he loves you, it's the best feeling in the world. Today wouldn't have happened if it was for him and his plan"

"Well you can leave it to him to stick his nose in other people's business" she hissed once again upset

"Please don't be so hard on him Brooklyn" begged Richard "He didn't do this to play hero nor did he do this for me. He specifically told me that he was only doing this for you and the baby" Brooke's eyes stayed focused on her fathers as he continued "He said that he wanted for you and I- to finally understand each other so that when you look back on this day, you'll remember some happy thoughts and that will make you think of him" Brooke took a deep breath as she continued to caress her tummy "From the way he was talking, it sounded almost like you guys weren't going to stay together or something-" said Richard confused. He quickly brushed it off once his eyes glanced down to her belly. She knew exactly wanted he was thinking as a smile formed on her face. He slowly reached his hand out wanting to caress his daughter's baby bump but at the same time was afraid she might object. She bobbed her head giving him the okay as his hand gently rested on her stomach. They spent a little more time talking as she felt the warm sun on her skin.

10mins later as she headed back to their hotel room, she spotted her brooding blonde carrying all their luggages towards her. "W-Where are you going?" she asked as they both held confusion to their faces

"Back to Tree Hill, like you wanted" he replied "_So _when ever you're all ready we can go-"

"Who said I was ready to go?" she hissed as he knew not to protest "Go put everything back Broody" she replied walking past him as a smile crept to his face.

…

"Daaaaaddy, when is Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke coming home?"

"Soon buddy" replied the brunette as he pushed a sandwich in front of his _oh-so_ not happy little blonde

"But you said that yesterday, and the day before that and then before that and-"

"I know, I know- I'm sorry buddy" he sighed "I know you miss them and believe me they miss you too but I promise they'll be home in a few days."

"Why didn't they tell anyone they were going away?" he pouted

"I guess maybe they just wanted some alone time son"

"But away from me and Lily?" he asked in disbelief like it was the craziest thing he's ever heard.

"Of course not buddy. Your Aunt and Uncle love spending time with you; trust me buddy" Jamie nodded as a smile quickly reappeared on his face "They are so going to have a _H-E-L-_ of time making it up to you two after this" he whispered as he watched Jamie bite into his sandwich

"Can we swing by and see if Lily can go to the river court with us?"

"Sure buddy. Why don't you finish your sandwich and we'll head out" Jamie nodded eagerly as Nathan couldn't help but smile at his son

…

"I'm so sorry pretty girl" sigh Lucas as they went on a canoe ride. "I know you must hate me, but I didn't mean to ambush or stress you out with everything_ baby_. It's just I didn't want you to regret anything-"

"Luke" she replied cutting him off as he stopped rowing "I'm not upset with you" his face lit up "_hurt_ that you lied _yes_ but I know you only meant well. I should actually be thanking you though" she said as they locked eyes "Its' just that for the first time in a long time I feel happy. It's like all this weight I've been carrying around with me has been lifted off my shoulders and I can finally breathe again _you know_"

"I'm proud of you pretty girl, I am. I'm just happy to know that I can bring some happiness into your life"

"You make me very happy Luke, you do" she smiled as she took his hands into hers. "You've made me a wife, and soon to be a mother; I wouldn't change any of this for the world" Lucas felt tears weld up in his eyes at her words "I said some awful things baby and I'm sorry"

"No, no" he replied shaking his head "I deserve every bit of it. I'm sorry that I ever made you doubt my love or even my loyalty to you baby because no matter what happens you and our baby are the most important people in my life. "Right or wrong" he smiled "I will always stand behind you 100 percent" she smiled as gently wiped away her tears

"When that day comes, and I, _we_" they smiled "look back on this day, I'll never forget how happy you've made me feel Luke" she said as she cupped his cheek "But please don't lie to me; just talk to me okay" he nodded

"Okay, I promise from now I will. I love you pretty girl"

"As I love you broody" he leaned in as he pulled her lips onto his. They shared a sweet passionate kiss out on the water

"Are you tired yet broody?" she asked as he eyed her curiously

"What do you have in mind pretty girl?" he asked shaking his eyebrows at her as she laughed

"We have time for that later handsome" she blushed "I was just thinking if you weren't tired yet, we can finish our canoe ride and enjoy this beautiful scenery?" she replied as their eyes glanced out into the calming-peaceful water

"That sounds perfect baby girl" he smiled as he put his arms to work by rowing them around as she leaned back

…

"Mrs. Scott, I don't know if you remember me but I'm Chase Adams. I'm a friend of Brooke and Lucas's; I was at the wedding"

"Oh what can I do for you Chase?" she asked smiling as she handed him his coffee and pastry

"Well I was wondering if you knew where Brooke and Lucas went on vacation or when they'll be back-"

"_Well_ that just seems to be like the million dollar question these days" she chuckled "But like I've told all the other kids who drop in _every couple of hours_, I don't know where they went nor do I know when they'll be back. It was a surprise to me too that they didn't check in with me or Keith. _Newlyweds_ I tell you" she chuckled as Chase silently nodded "Is there something I can-"

"No, no" he replied shaking his head "I just had some things to talk to them about but it can uh wait. Well thank you anyways"

…

"God it's so beautiful out here Luke" smiled Brooke as they walked hand in hand around the resort taking in every bit of it. "I'm glad we came"

"I am too pretty girl" he replied as they relaxed together in a lounge chair "It's nice to get away from the real world and be here with you"

"I feel the same way broody, but I feel guilty we left without telling anyone. They must be so worried and upset-"

"Brooke-"

"I bet you JimiJam and Lily, are furious with us for disappearing just like that. We promised we'd spend the weekend with them and we're still here-"

"We're newlyweds baby; they'll understand" she sighed as she snuggled up to him "As for Jluke and Lily, we'll just shower them with lots of gifts; trust me they'll forget all about it"

"Thank you for everything Luke" she said as they locked eyes "I couldn't have done with without you"

"So I take it you're going to give him a second chance?"

"I'-Im trying too" she replied honestly as Lucas rubbed her tummy "It's just part of me is telling me _hey, life's to short so go for it_ while the other part of me is still hurting over his decisions"

"That's completely understandable pretty girl. All that matters is you do what makes you happy because that's all I care about" he said kissing her on the forehead "I just want you to live your life to the fullest without any regrets" she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

…

Brooke and Lucas spent the remaining couple of days at the resort where she and Richard spent most of their time catching up. _Yes_ he wanted some alone quality time with his wife but at the same time, he knew how much this meant to her-so he stepped back and watch everything fall back into place for them. After thinking about it long and hard, she decided to slowly let Richard back into her life as well as easing him into Lucas's and their baby's. He couldn't be more proud of her for being the bigger person and making it right with her father as well as allowing Jules to be apart of their lives"

"I wish you weren't leaving yet Brooklyn" smiled Richard as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder just as they watched Lucas load up the car

"I wish I wasn't either, but I've been lucky enough to get this week off"

"You guys have to come back you hear" pouted Jules as she pulled the brunette in for a hug "It's been fun and don't you dare be a stranger Brooke"

"Trust me Jules I won't. I can promise you once I feel the need to pull out my hair I'll come back running" they chuckled

"You take good care of her Lucas; and thank you for everything. I'm sorry if I've caused either of you any trouble"

"Say no more Mr. Davis" they smiled "I promise to not let anything happened to her. She's, _they're_" he said placing his hand on her tummy as they smiled "My world" he replied as he locked eyes with his pretty girl

"If and when you guys are in Tree Hill, we'd love to see you both" said Brooke as they all smiled

"Well we better get going pretty girl; we want to beat traffic" she nodded as she hugged Jules and Richard once more.

"Brooklyn thank you sweetheart" he smiled as he pulled her in for another warm hug "You have made me the happiest father/grandfather in the world" he whispered "I will never forget this past week for as long as I live" Brooke smiled as she relaxed in his arms "You mean the world to me baby girl" she smiled as tears streamed down her face

…

"Is a week enough recovery time for you?" asked the red head as she and Peyton walked into C/B

"What are you talking about?" asked the brunette as she sent them a smile before glancing back down at her sketches.

"Well whore, we're so celebrating Peyton's amazing line up this Friday night at TRIC; so you and your brooding blonde have to come out and party with us"

"You just signed someone new PSawyer?" asked Brooke excitedly as Peyton nodded her head

"Yeah, Mia's amazing BDavis; I can't wait till you all hear her perform. She had this arrogant jackass for a band leader who treated her like crap though. I swear they weren't utilizing her enough in the group; but after 2 ½ weeks of major convincing- Hales and I finally got her to cut them loose and go solo" beamed the curly blonde as Brooke pulled her into a hug

"That's so great Peyt. She must be that good if you and Hales are taking her under your wings"

"Oh she is. The girl's got talent; she'll make it big"

"Who else do you have?"

"Well I'm currently working on Hales. She did promise me she'll perform a few songs; and Jake said he would too"

"Hales and Jake huh?" she asked a little surprised "I mean I knew Hales could sing and had done a few shows here and there but Jageliski" she smirked as Peyton playfully rolled her eyes

"I know right. I walked in and Hales was working with Mia; totally caught me off guard but Hales is amazing"

"I bet Jageliski serenate you every night before bed huh just to get you all in the mood" grin the red head as she wiggled her eye brows at her best friends who broke out into laughter

"Shut up Rach" blushed Peyton

"Come out with us whore-"

"I don't know" she sighed "I mean what fun are you going to have with a pregnant woman who's going to be making bathroom runs all night long?"

"Oh come on B, it'll be fun. You'll be surrounded by all of us and-"

"Yeah Bev will be there too" added the red head "So you won't only be the pregnant one there"

"Yeah but you can hardly tell she's pregnant"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Rachel shocked "You clearly haven't seen Bev yet. The girl's eating for two, but it looks like she's eating for twins" Brooke's mouth dropped open

"Are they having twins?"

"No" replied Peyton "You can say she's just uh happy pregnant?"

"Happy pregnant?" asked Brooke confused "I'm happy pregnant-"

"Yeah you are; but what Peyt means is that Bev's- well s-she's packed on a few extra pounds due to her crazy cravings"

"Oh"

"Yeah but she's still got the cute pregnancy glow and all" added Peyton as Rachel nodded her head

"Just come out with us whore; it'll be fun"

"Yeah come on B, it's been awhile-"

"Okay fine, we'll be there; you guys are lucky I love you both" chuckled the brunette as the two rolled their eyes.

"So how was the vacation?" asked Peyton as silence filled the store

"Good" replied Brooke as her eyes darted back towards her sketches "It was nice and very relaxing"

"Don't tell me you guys never left the room?" smirked the red head as Brooke rolled her eyes slightly blushing

"That's not all Luke and I do you know"

"Yeah whatever Davis" chuckled the red head "I heard that sex is usually the only thing on a pregnant woman's mind since their hormones are out of wack" Brooke chuckled shaking her head

"Yeah says the women dating hot uncle cooper. You two are worst than us pregnant women" Rachel playfully rolled her eyes "Besides where did you read that Rach; pregnancy for dummies?" they chuckled as Rachel threw a paperclip at the brunette

"I have my sources"

"Uh huh" replied Brooke "But to answer your assumption" Rachel rolled her eyes as she and Peyton laughed "Lucas and I spent a lot of time _outside_ of our hotel room enjoying the beautiful-peacefully scenery"

"Yeah; how did it go with Papa Davis?" asked Peyton as Brooke was surprised

"H-How-"

"Luke called and asked us what we thought about the whole situation; and we told him the truth" Brooke nodded as she kept her eyes locked with Rachel then glanced over towards Peyton

"Yeah we know how much it affected you B, and we just wanted you to be happy"

"But let us tell you though Davis" said Rachel "When he first asked us, we were completely blown out of the water; I mean completely baffled"

"Yeah I was too trust me" she replied as she sighed "When I caught them together sitting down and talking like it was an ordinary thing-I was flabbergasted; furious-enraged. I felt that he completely betrayed me especially when should have been the one to protect me from all the pain not be the one to cause it" Rachel and Peyton listened intently "But after listening to what he had to say, and thinking about the baby and my past with him and with us and him, I realized life's to short you know. Yeah 6 years has gone by but at least he was trying right?"

"Right" both girls replied in unison "It's a start right?" asked Peyton as Brooke nodded

"So I take it you're going to give him a second chance?" asked Rachel

"I'm trying" she replied as both girls understood "I mean I'm not comfortable with calling him dad or father but I'm willing to try to let him back into my life and at the same time ease him into the baby's and Lucas's. We on good terms now, so it's a start for us"

"You and Lucas are okay right?" asked the nervous red head

"Yeah, Lucas and I are fine; great even" Peyton and Rachel both let out the breath they were holding "We talked it out and he knows not to lie to me anymore but instead just talk to me about it. I know he only meant well so I couldn't be that upset with him"

"How is Richard Davis anyways?"

"Finally happy" smiled Brooke "I mean he's finally divorced from my bitch of a mother, made up with me and has a new woman in his life" Both girls' mouth dropped open "Jules, his future wife is an amazing woman and I'm happy that they make each other happy you know"

"Is she?" asked Peyton

"No" replied Brooke "They just met 6 years ago"

"We're happy for you B" smiled Peyton as she and Rachel pulled Brooke into a hug "You seem a lot happier than before"

"I am; like I was telling Luke" she replied "I feel like this weight was lifted off my shoulders and I feel like I can breathe again. I love you guys for trusting in Lucas to get through to me"

"We love you" they replied in unison

…

"Wow this place is packed" exclaimed Brooke as she and Lucas stepped through the doors of Tric.

"You sure you want to be here pretty girl? I mean alcohol, music, dancing; it can get quite rowdy" he replied a little nervous about the whole situation

"I'll be fine Luke" she smiled squeezing his hand "Besides we promised we'd come and celebrate with everyone else. Peyton and the gang would be totally disappointed if we bailed now"

"Yeah you're right; but once you're ready to go we'll go okay?"

"Okay broody" she smiled as he kissed her forehead before they made it to their usual table

"Brookie!" yelled Bevin as she jumped up to her feet. Peyton and Rachel weren't kidding when they said Bev was pregnant happy

"Awwww look at you Bev" smiled the brunette as her hands automatically went to Bevin's tummy "You look so cute" she cooed "How have you been feeling?" she yelled

"You want anything to drink pretty girl?" asked Lucas

"Just water baby?" he nodded as he kissed her temple "I'll be back in a bit" he smiled as he made his way over towards the guys at the bar

"I've been feeling fine except for the morning sickness" she replied "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, it'll get better soon Bev" she nodded "I've been feeling good; just nervous, scared and happy" Just then the rest of the gang slowly started showing up as they said their hellos and went to order their drinks

"I've got to use the rest room" shouted Bevin as Brooke nodded

"Rumor has it you're actually back" smiled Chase as he sat down to her left

"Hey Chase" she returned the smile "I'm back; how are you?"

"_Who invited Adams" sneered an irritated Lucas as he glanced over and found him conversating with Brooke_

"_No one did dawg; he just shows up uninvited like always"_

"_It is Tric Luke" said Mouth as the blonde sighed "You really don't need an invite" _

"_Yeah but a brotha needs to know when he's not wanted you know what I'm saying" added Fergie_

"_Exactly dawg-" said Skillz "He's actually become friends with Owen"_

"_Owen the bartender?" asked Lucas_

"_Yeah" nodded Junk "Owen's a cool guy, but Adam's a different story."_

"_Yeah well jackass Adam's been asking for your whereabouts; can you believe that?" hissed Nathan as they waited for their drinks "I swear if I had to hear from one more person about him asking where and when Davis" he sneered "I would have literally kicked his ass back to LA or NY where ever the hell he came from" Lucas chuckled as he patted his brother's shoulder_

"_That bad huh"_

"_God you have no idea. Dude he even asked Karen and the kids" Lucas shook his head as his eyes glanced back over towards his pretty girl; he was starting to hate Adams more and more every damn minute. _

"I'm good" he replied "Just finally glad to see you home safely"

"It's good to finally be home" she smiled

"How was your time away?"

"Nice and relaxing; very much needed" she replied "Did Luke and I miss anything in Tree Hill while we were gone"

"No" he shook his head leaning closer since the loud music made it hard for them to understand each other "It's just been quiet and extra boring without you in town that's all" he pouted as she chuckled. "You know, I've been dying for you to accompany me to this new Italian restaurant that just opened up down the street" he said as he watched her turn her attention over to Lucas as he sighed. "So uh what do you think, about lunch tomorrow?" he asked hoping to change the subject "Brooke?"

"Huh?" she asked as he stared at her questionably

"Lunch tomorrow?" he asked again

"Uh, I'll let you know; will you excuse me Chase?" she said as he nodded frustrated. She then slid out of the booth leaving an annoyed brunette sulking to himself

"Give it up Chase; she's happily married" said Rachel as she looked for everyone else

"We're friends"

"And that's all you'll ever be" he rolled his eyes as he watch her head towards the bar

"Hi handsome; guys" smiled Brooke as she wrapped her arms around her brooding blonde from behind at the same time saying hello to the fellas

"Hey Brooke" they all said in unison "Welcome back"

"It's good to be back" she smiled

"HMmM; hi pretty girl" he happily smiled turning around to fully embrace her "How you holding up?"

"Good" she replied "But PSawyer's taking forever" he chuckled handing her a water bottle. A few more minutes later, Peyton came out as she introduced Mia. The club went wild as they listened to the brunette sing her heart out

"Well, what do you think?" asked Peyton half way through the song

"She's amazing; you sure do have an eye for talent PSawyer" replied Brooke as she leaned against Luke for support "The crowd seems to love her too so that's a plus"

"You're telling me. I almost lost it when she tried to pull out of the show last minute"

"Really; I thought she's been preforming for quite some time now?"

"She has, but remember she's going solo now; it's a big change for her" Brooke nodded "Well you can reassure her she did amazing" she said as their eyes glanced over at the crowd who were up on their feet applauding away as hoot and hollers filled the room. "You did good P; I'm so proud of you"

"That's B! I'm glad you're here tonight" she smiled as they hugged "It means a lot to me"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world sweetie. Is Tutor mom next?"

"Yeah, she's getting ready for her performance"

"Hi whore; goldilocks"

"Nice of you to join us skank" retorted Brooke "Glad to see you can actually detach yourself from hot uncle cooper's lips and grace us with your presence"

"It's not like you and lover boy weren't doing the same thing I was before goldilocks came over" Brooke playfully rolled her eyes

"As much as I love to witness you two bickering about making out with your boyfriend/husband; I have to introduce Haley so if you'll excuse me"

"Rach" shouted Cooper as he signalled her over

"Duty calls" she smirked as Brooke rolled her eyes

"You having fun?" asked Lucas as he wrapped his arms securely around her from behind once the other girls dispersed

"Uh huh" she smiled relaxing in his arms

"How's baby Scott doing tonight pretty girl" he whispered in her ear before placing a soft kiss under her ear lobe

"I think the loud music's scaring _her_" replied Brooke "_She's_ been kicking and moving non stop ever since we stepped foot in here; but once I start to rub my tummy _she_ seems to calm down a little"

"Is everything okay?" he asked alarmed

"Yeah, yeah we're fine broody; _promise_" she smiled turning around- leaning up to kiss him as he could feel Chase burning a hole through the back of his head with his angry stare. Lucas brushed it off, as he couldn't help but smile once she placed his hand on where the baby was kicking "See" she chuckled as Lucas's face lit up with excitement.

"Does it hurt baby?"

"No; but it sure does feel weird though" he chuckled

"Well lets change that shall we?" he asked as he now gently rubbed her growing belly once Haley took the stage. Baby Scott seemed to calm down once again as they listened to Haley rocked the stage. They couldn't be more proud of her for really helping out Peyton.

"God you were amazing Tutor mom" exclaimed Brooke as Haley made it over towards them

"Aww thanks Tigger. It was amazing being up there"

"Yeah great job baby" smiled Nathan as he pulled her into his arms. They continued to hang out for a little bit longer before everyone except for Peyton and Jake headed out for the night.

"I'm glad you came out tonight Tigger" smiled Haley as she wrapped her arm around her best friend. "I've hardly seen you these past few days and Jamie misses you like crazy"

"I know, I'm sorry Tigger" she replied "I've been working on my new line but I promise you I will make it up to you guys" Haley smiled

"Hey how about dinner tomorrow night at my house? Jamie will be excited to see you both-"

"Sounds perfect; we'll be there promise" she smiled just as the cars pulled up.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my bag in the back room; I'll be right back Tigger" Brooke nodded as Lucas made his way towards her.

"Where's everyone?" he asked looking around for their group of friends

"Taking their sweet time" she replied as he wrapped his arms around her

"You ready to go home baby?"

"HMmMMhMm; we're beat" she yawned as he chuckled. He then kissed her forehead

"Well then lets' get you home pretty girl" she smiled

"See you guys later" shouted Bevin as Fergie and Junk carry a drunken Skillz to the car. They waved their good byes

"You want us to wait for you?" asked Mouth as Millie rolled down her window

"No" smiled Brooke "We're just waiting for Naley, Rachel and Cooper"

"Okay, see you guys later then" replied Mouth as he and Millie waved their goodbyes

"Luke, give me a hand will you man?" shouted Nathan as Rachel held the door open for them "I'm going to go get the car real quick

"Idiots I tell you" hissed Rachel irritated as Brooke and Lucas chuckled "God don't they ever learn"

"Oh Rach, there's always tomorrow; make up sex is the best anyways" smirked Brooke as she wrapped her arm around her best friend

"Yeah shut it whore; at least you'll get some tonight" Lucas blushed as he swapped with Nathan

"Uh I think I'm going to hurl" exclaimed Cooper as they quickly helped him lean over the bushes.

"I think I'm going to be sick" yelped Brooke as she felt herself becoming nauseated too as she watched hot Uncle Cooper yack"

"Brooke-"

"I'm okay Luke" she replied "I'm just going to stand over there until Nate comes back" he nodded

It was getting colder and colder by the minute, and since Haley was the only other person they were waiting for, Brooke decided it was best just to head to the car first. Seeing that the others were only a few feet behind her, she stepped out off the curb to take a glimpse of where Nathan had parked the car.

A few moments later, Chase was walking out of the club ready to head home. A smile quickly formed at his face once his eyes were fixed to a certain beautiful cherry brunette. He stood there for a few minutes as he admired her beauty from afar. Just then he spotted a motorcycle swerving back and forth heading directly for her as he felt his heart stop. He knew that no one especially she could have seen it coming due to the big SUV that was blocking everyone's view. "BROOOKE" he shouted running towards her "LOOK OUT" he yelled as it startled her sending her to turn around just as the head lights flashed across her face.

"BROOOOOOOOOKE" exclaimed Lucas darting towards her just as he saw the motorcycle come into view.

"BROOOOKE!" yelled Nathan, Rachel and Haley in unison as they all felt their hearts stop

"AaaaAAAAaaaHHHHH" screamed the brunette as it sent chills down the other's spines

* * *

A/N: There you have it; another long-filled chapter! I know the beginning of this chapter might seem a little rushed, and full of Fluff… but I wanted to wrap things up between Brooke and Richard. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with how I altered their father and daughter relationship, but I just felt that she needed closure from what had happened years ago. Just to let you all know though, I will _**NOT **_be bringing Richard or Jules back into the rest of my story. They're both on good terms now, so I'm leaving it at that.

On a higher note, some on of you wanted to know the sex of _the_ Brucas/Scott baby… _so_ I slyly threw it in. Get my _**drift**_? :0) hehe

* * *

**-L**ast** B**ut** N**ot_** L**__east-_

**Please ... MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	20. It's Becoming More Real

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**What goes around Comes around**- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

Loz92OTH, pink5288, Long Lives Brucas, Ravencheerleader, cj08, BrookeLucasForever, Bella, PeterClaire, delphine05, DANI OTH, BDavisLScott23, Tessmtiv, escaping the numb, Melanie, hear no evil

**For all your Comments and Reviews!! **

**You guys ToOoOoOoOtally R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K … S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O T**h**an**k** Y**o**O**o**Ouh! :0)**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

…

"Broooooooke baby watch out" yelled Lucas as he let go of Cooper

"Ugh" groaned Nathan as he felt all of his Uncle's body weight. "Rachel" he yelled as the red head made no attempt in hearing him. "Raaaacheeel" he tried again as she finally snapped out of it and immediately rushed to his side knowing that Lucas would tend to Brooke.

"Chase, Chase" she screamed as she was pushed out of danger's way "Chase-"

"Aaaaahhhhh" yelled the brunette as the drunk-motorcyclist ran over his foot causing him to fall to the ground shouting in pain.

"Chase, Chase oh god- Chase; are you hurt?" she exclaimed panicking as she examined him for any cuts or bleeding.

"My foot" he howled in agony as he closed his eyes-trying his best to block out the pain

"Brooke" said Lucas as he made it over towards the two. He stood in front of them unable to tear his eyes away from his frantic wife

"Are you okay Chase?" asked Haley as she knelt right beside Brooke "Can you put any weight on it?"

"I-I don't know" he replied as he tried to get up "Ughhhh" he hissed

"Don't get up" instructed Brooke as she placed her hand on his arm

"We should get you to the hospital" said Haley "Your foot might be broken" Chase tried to get up once more but failed sending him right back to the ground

"Come on" said Lucas as he helped the brunette up. Chase wrapped his arm around Lucas's shoulder they all got into the car making their way to the hospital.

An hour later after being examined Chase came out on crutches. He had a small break that put him in a cast for at least 10-12 weeks. They all stood up as they greeted the brunette

"This is all my fault-" sigh Brooke as tears welded up in her eyes "I'm so sorry about everything Chase"

"Brooke-" she shook her head as he closed his mouth

"Because I-I wasn't careful, y-you ended up getting hurt instead; I don't know how else to thank you" she added as tears streamed down her cheeks "My baby and I owe you so much gratitude for tonight" Chase softly smiled at her as Lucas hated himself for not being there to protect her.

"Brooke, as long as you and the baby are okay, that's all I care about. I would do it again if I had too. I'll do anything to protect you-"

"Thank you Chase" cried Brooke as she pulled him into a hug causing Lucas to look down to his shoes. Nathan and Haley locked eyes as they both knew Lucas was kicking himself over what happened

"U-Uh, why don't we get you home Adams" said Nathan

"Yeah that's a great idea" added Haley "You should get some rest" Chase nodded his head as Brooke pulled away from him. He smiled as he wiped away her tears caressing her cheek

"I'm going to go get the car so Luke-" the blonde bobbed his head as Nathan patted his brother's back

"I'm fine Brooke" said Chase as he saw how upset she was through her eyes. She took a deep breath as Haley wrapped her arm around her best friend leaving Lucas alone with Chase.

"Tonight, I'm so back in the game Scott" smirk Chase as Lucas helped him towards the door. The blonde stayed quiet as he let the brunette rave.

"Even if that may be true; but after tonight, I owe you a thank you for helping Brooke and my baby with all your heart and soul"

"You must be disappointed and full of regret-_Scott_" he replied as they slowed their pace "I mean the fact that it wasn't _you_, but _me_ who saved her from harm; must be eating you alive-" he chuckled

"As long as Brooke and the baby are okay, I'm thankful anyone saved her even if it's you-"

"_Right_" he chuckled "You're just saying that. If it was the other way around and you had that choice to help me or not; you probably would have pushed me in front of that motorcycle"

"How could I hurt someone who's willing to protect my wife and child?" he asked as Chase was surprised to the blonde's words.

"Thanks for all your help guys" smiled Brooke as she Nathan and Haley walked out of the guest bedroom

"Well if there's anything you need let us know"

"We will"

"Will you tell Luke we'll see him tomorrow" Brooke nodded as she realized her brooding blonde had disappeared since they got home. "What are you doing out here baby?" she asked as she found him in the backyard staring up at the stars

"I'm just thinking about what happened tonight" he sighed "I-If Chase wasn't there-"

"Luke-"

"I-I saw the motorcycle coming but from where I was standing there was no way I could get to you in time. All I could do was scream out to you-"

"Luke-"

"I-It all happened so fast"

"I'm not blaming you, and this isn't your fault baby. I was the one who wasn't paying attention."

"I-If anything had happened to you or our baby tonight, I-I wouldn't- _can't _forgive myself"

"Luke" she softly smiled as she cupped his cheeks "Baby Scott and I are both fine. Lets' just forget about what happened tonight and move on okay?" he sighed as they locked eyes "Come on baby, it's getting late; lets' go inside" she said sliding her hand into his as his legs couldn't move. She then started leading him towards the house as he pulled her back; wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I'm sorry" he said as tears streamed down his cheeks "I'm so sorry pretty girl that I couldn't protect you and our baby. God, I'm so sorry"

It broke her heart as she watched him beat himself up for what had happened tonight. She closed her eyes as she snuggled into his arms "I-I'm sorry too" she replied as tears streamed freely down her cheeks "I promise from now on I'll be more careful _okay_?"

He smiled as he nodded "I love you baby" he murmured against her hair as he kissed her gently

"I love you too Luke" They held on to each other tighter as tears continued to fall.

…

A couple of weeks later

"Finally!!" exclaimed Bevin as she pulled Brooke in for a hug "Welcome to our new home"

"Sorry we're late Bev" replied the brunette as Lucas handed Bevin their gift

"It's okay; I'm just glad you guys came. What took you guys so long anyways?"

"Do you really have to ask Bev?" chuckle Rachel as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Brookie's got the _glow_" she added as Brooke playfully glared at her "Oh come on, there's nothing wrong with a _little_ glow" she smirked "Well in your case, a _lot_ of glow" Brooke rolled her eyes

"Wait what _glow_; do I have the glow?" asked Bevin beyond confused as Lucas covered his face slightly embarrassed

"The only glow I have _slut_" she muttered under her breath "is my _pregnancy_ glow"

"Uh huh"

"And if you really must know, we were only late because I couldn't find anything that fits"

"Well then maybe blondie here" she said patting Lucas's shoulder "should stop ripping off, all his pretty girl's clothes like a wild animal then _huh_?" Brooke and Lucas's cheeks once again turned red as she playfully smacked the red head causing the girls to break out into laughter

"RACHEL!" she shrieked as Peyton walked in on the tail end of the conversation

"Who's ripping off whose clothes like a wild animal?" she asked as Rachel broke out into laughter causing Brooke to roll her eyes

"Our newlyweds" winked the red head

"Yeah okay I admit it; but when you have a gorgeous husband like mine" she smiled devilishly wrapping her arms around his neck as his snaked around her waist "Who wouldn't want the _glow_" she smirked as the other two rolled their eyes "Isn't the right baby?" she winked as he grinned

"MmMMmMmhz hMmMmM" he mumbled against her lips

"Why would I need blondie when I have hot _Uncle _Cooper" smirk the red head

"And that's my que" chuckled Lucas as he kissed Brooke on the forehead before disappearing towards the backyard

"Brookie come with me" smiled Bevin "There's something I want to show you"

"You guys aren't coming?"

"We've seen it. We'll see you out there in a bit" Brooke nodded as Bevin pulled her up the stairs.

"Wow" cooed Brooke as she walked around the decorated nursery touching and smiling at everything little thing "This is amazing Bev; you guys did such an incredible job" she added as she spun the baby musical motor over the crib.

"Thanks; but I have to say it was all Skillz's doing" she replied with a smile plastered to her face as she moved around stuffed animals "It's so cute how excited he is and we don't even know the sex of the baby yet" they laughed as Brooke rubbed her tummy "Have you guys got the baby room ready?"

"No not yet. With everything going on and with our busy schedules we haven't really had the time. We figured we'd get the room painted first then go from there"

"You guys should really get on it; I mean what if the baby comes early?" Brooke stayed quiet as she thought about it. She knew that it was a possibility, but at the same time she knew she had a higher chance that the baby might come late taking it was their first one and all. "I mean you're further along than I am Brookie, and already I'm practically ready"

"Knock, knock'; am I interrupting?" asked Haley

"No, no come in Tutormom" smiled Brooke

"I was just showing Brooke Skillz's masterpiece" she added as Brooke and Haley embraced in a hug

"Hey shawty" yelled Skillz from downstairs

"Excuse me guys" she smiled as the other two nodded

"Isn't this room amazing?" asked Brooke

"It sure is" nodded Haley as she picked up a small basketball causing them both to laugh "Gosh you're getting so big Tigger" smiled Haley as she rubbed Brooke's belly "How are you feeling?"

"Well 6 months will do that to you Hales" she chuckled as she rested her hand on her tummy "But I'm feeling good. The morning sickness is gone"

"It's hard to believe you only have 3 more months to go"

"God please don't remind me" she chuckled "I'm scared enough as it is regardless of how excited I am"

"You'll do great Brooke. You and Luke are going to be amazing parents"

"I really hope so Hales. If we're anything like you and Nate-"

"You will. I promise" she replied as she squeezed her best friend's hand. "Nate and I were lost souls at first but we had guidance and you will too. You and Luke are truly amazing with Jamie and Lily so we have no doubt in our minds that you won't be amazing parents"

"I don't know what I would do without you guys" she replied as she pulled Haley in for a hug

…

"Good morning pretty girl" smiled Lucas as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek as she melted into his embrace "_Baby_" he cooed as he rubbed her tummy

"MmMmMmhz good morning to you handsome" she replied as she turned around and pulled him in for a searing kiss"

"You're up early?"

"Yeah baby Scott had other plans for me" she replied as Lucas instantly panicked

"I-Is everythi-"

"Everything's fine baby" she said cutting him off as he let out a breath he was holding "You'd think she's sitting on my bladder or something for all the times she's sending me to the bathroom" he chuckled as he kissed her nose "Besides it gave me time to work on my sketches" she added as he glanced over to her new designs

"Wow these are amazing pretty girl" he replied as he skimmed through them as she rested her head on his shoulder

"Thanks; Rachel's been harassing me non stop for these"

"So wait, who's the boss again?" he asked as she laughed

"I know right?" Just then the toaster popped out toast

"What do we have here?"

"All your favorites" she replied as she poured him a cup of coffee

"My _favorites_ huh?" he asked in awe "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. I just wanted to do something special for you since you've been nothing but amazing" he smiled "But don't get use to it MR; I'm the one who gets to be spoiled until this little princess arrives" she winked as he shook his head chuckling

"Yeah my little princess" he cooed as he kissed her belly. "Thank you baby" he replied caressing her cheek before kissing her forehead "Everything sure does look great" she smiled as he pulled out her chair "So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked as they dug into breakfast

"Well I was thinking that I'd take the day off so we could work on the baby's room"

"That's a perfect idea. I mean the room's pretty much empty now since Nate helped me clear it out last week."

"Yeah I saw that. What did you do with Rachel's stuff?"

"I stuck it in the garage. She said she'd have Cooper stop by and pick it up after work today" Brooke nodded "How about we swing by the paint store and pick out colors for the baby's room-"

"And then maybe we could stop by baby's r us and cruise the baby isles" she asked

"Anything you want pretty girl" he replied as he leaned in for a kiss as she met him half way

"MmMmMmhz strawberries my favorite" he smiled licking his lips as she kissed him once more

"What do you think Broody?" she asked an hour later "light coral, salmon, periwinkle or your plum, light violet or medium orchard?"

"Well what theme are we going with again?"

"Disney babies" she replied

"Well out of these I like your light coral but on the other hand, I like my medium orchard. Maybe we should go with something a little lighter"

"Too bright for you?" he nodded as she chuckled

"Okay, well lets' see" she replied going through the color pallets "Well there's light pink or peach puff which I don't really like by the way" she pointed out. "I say we go with light pink. It's a lot lighter than our two colors combined, not to mention it would go really well with the Disney babies theme"

"Well then light pink it is"

"OoOoh yay" she replied eagerly as he handed it to the clerk.

"Will that be all for you sir?"

"That will be it" he replied before taking off to gather a few more supplies

"OoOoh, oOoOh we have to get one of these, and oOoOh one of these and definitely one of these. And-" she said as they cruised babies r us

"Shouldn't we wait till after the baby shower pretty girl? You wouldn't want double of anything now would you?"

"But Broody baby I want, I want" she pouted as he chuckled "How can you resist this?" she asked as she held up a "Daddy's little princess onesie" He had to admit, it was the cutest thing he's ever seen

"Brooke, why do we need triple of everything in different colors?"

"How can you not want?" she asked as if it was the craziest thing she's ever heard "Besides we just do" he chuckled shaking his head

"How do you know we aren't going to get any of these items from our family and friends?"

"I don't know that, but Broody I can't help it. My baby shower won't be happening for another couple of months or so-"

"Brooke-"

"Please?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist sneaking her hands underneath his shirt against his warm skin

"Brooke" he hissed to her touch as she smiled

"Please" she asked again as she pressed her lips into his

"Brooke" he stuttered "You're not playing fair"

"Please" she said once again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist

"L-Lets' uh compromise" he mumbled against her lips

"Okay I choose you buy" she smiled patting his shoulders

"Pretty girl that's not what I meant by compromising"

"Okay fine we can buy all the _big_ things like the crib, changing table, dresser, bassinette, etc and our family and friends can get all the _small_ things like clothes, diapers, bottles and etc"

"Brooke, we're not leaving much option for them here"

"But Luke" she pouted "Money's not a problem for us-"

"I know it's not, trust me. But don't you want to be surprised with all the different gifts?"

"No"

"Brooke-"

"But Broody, Skillz and Bev already have their baby room completed and I'm way further along than she is; not to mention they don't even know the sex of their baby yet. We don't have anything" she whined as she crossed her arms at her chest

"We have our little baby girl's room color picked out"

"Oh whoopee doo" she scoffed causing him to silently chuckle "They have a freaking room finished and we have paint"

"Baby-"

"Are you seriously denying your 6 month pregnant wife who has to carry your baby girl for another 3 months till full term" she said rubbing her tummy "anything and everything she wants?"

"Oh the guilt card _huh_" he smirked

"Luke I just don't see why we can't just buy everything now and set up her room; it'll make it more real for us"

"Baby I just don't want to take away all the fun and surprises you'll get. I mean honestly I think that we both know you'll enjoy your baby shower more when you get to open up tons of presents for our baby girl especially when everyone knows how much you love surprises" she thought about it "How about we do a baby registry instead huh?" he asked as he tilted her chin up so they can lock eyes_ "We_" she glared at him "_You_ can choose all the things you want and we'll go from there."

"I'll tell you what; how about we compromise"

"Oh so now you want to compromise"

"I'm trying to work with you here Broody" she replied placing her hands on her hips as he chuckled

"Alright, alright; what do you have in mind pretty girl"

"You let me choose at least a couple; 4" she coughed "things today and you won't have to sleep on the couch" she replied with a shrug like it was a nothing

"Brooke" he laughed shaking his head

"Oh come on, please Broody" she pouted wrapping her hands around his neck as his encircled her waist "Please" she begged as her lips found his neck

"Brooke" he cleared his throat

"Please baby" she said once again as her lips found his in a searing kiss

"2" he mumbled

"3" she smiled

"Brooke"

"Lucas" she playfully mocked

"Fine 3 crazy girl"

"You're the best baby" she exclaimed excitedly

…

Lucas had just switched the fan blower to high as he was now applying the second coat of the light pink to the walls. "What do you think you're doing in here?" he hissed jumping off the step stool once he caught sight of his pretty girl lurking around the door way

"I-I just wanted to see how things were going" she replied holding a mask to her face

"Pretty girl, you know what they say about the paint fumes"

"I know I know hence the mask Broody. I wasn't planning on staying in here forever; just a quick peek"

"Okay well your quick peek is over; come on baby" he said turning her around and leading her out the door towards the kitchen "The paint will completely dry in a day or two so until then this room is off limits"

"Have I told you how cute you look with paint all over your face honey?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Oh is that so?" she nodded as he smiled leaning in and pulling her lips in for a kiss.

"I think I should do a special inspection for paint" she smirked as she tugged at the bottom of his shirt slowly pulling it over his head

"Pretty girl" he hissed as her soft fingers glided up and down his chest "I'm never going to get the baby's room finished if you keep doing that"

"Keep doing what?" she asked innocently as her lips attacked his muscular chest

"Ah hell" he exclaimed as he lifted her up onto the counter just as his lips assaulted hers. She then wrapped her legs around his waist as she deepened the kiss. Her hands than ran through his hair as his glided up and down her thighs causing a moan to slip from their mouths. Just then the phone rang

"Leave it" he whispered against her bruised lips as she happily nodded

"Don't tell me you guys are at it again" barked Rachel into the answering machine as the recording went off causing them to stop what they were doing. "Lucas, get off of Brooke and _slut_ pick up the phone will you!" They chuckled as Lucas groaned once he helped her down. Just then her cell phone rang as he handed it to her

"Hello?" she answered

"Brooke, hi it's Matilda Adam's"

"Hi Mrs. Adams" she replied confused to why Chase's mother's calling her.

"I was wondering if you could swing by today"

"Is something wrong?" she asked as Lucas's ears perked up

"Well Chase is really sick"

"Really sick?" she asked as Lucas listened on

"Yes and I think you stopping by would really lift his spirits"

"I won't be gone for long Baby" Lucas nodded as he opened the car door for her

"You're sure you can drive"

"I'll be fine, promise" he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Luke" she said before getting into the car "Y-You know why I'm actually going?"

"Yes I do baby" she smiled as she kissed his cheek

"See you soon pretty girl"

…

Thank you for coming" said Matilda Adams as she greeted Brooke pulling her in for a hug "It's been so long since I've seen you; look at you" she cooed as her hand rested on Brooke's tummy "Why don't we just go up and see Chase" Brooke nodded as she followed her "He's been asking for you non stop Brooke. Chase he really loves and cares for you sweetie. I swear I've never seen my son so in love like this before" Just then her eyes caught a picture of her and him in a frame next to his bed

"B-Brooke look out" he murmured in his sleep "B-Brooke, B-Brooke" he exclaimed swinging his hand in the air "B-Brooke"

"C-Chase, Chase I'm right here" she replied as she grabbed his hands

"B-Brooke w-what are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see her

"I called her honey" replied Matilda "I knew you weren't feeling well and thought Brooke could cheer you up. I'll leave you two alone to catch up. I would love to catch up and discuss something with you before you take off Brooke" She nodded as she pulled her hands away from his feeling uncomfortable

"Thank you for coming" he smiled as he squeezed her hands

"Well you're not feeling well; of course I'd come see you" she replied as he grabbed her hands once again "H-How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here" They talked for a little bit longer as he finally fell asleep

"Brooke" smiled Matilda as the brunette made her way downstairs "Come, sit"

Lucas looked at the time as he continued to keep himself busy. "He hated that she's been gone for 3 ½ hours and hasn't checked in with him yet. "Where are you pretty girl?" he asked trying not to get himself worked up being worried

"Hi Brooke" said Frank Adams as she sat down across from them "Look at you" she smiled "How far along are you?"

"6 months" she replied

"Have you found out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes" she replied "But Lucas and I have decided to keep it a secret for now" Chase's parent's nodded as they tense up to the mention of her husband. Frank then gave Matilda the nod for her to change the subject

"Mr. Adams and I would actually like to talk to you about something important"

"Okay" she replied

"You see we already know your life story" she sat there taken back

"We know that no one's perfect and everyone makes mistakes" added Frank

"I don't understand" she replied

"We wanted to let you know that we can look past all this and still accept you as our daughter in law" Brooke sat there stunned as her mouth dropped open with shock written all over her face

"I-I'm sorry" she said not knowing where this conversation was going

"You see, we love our son and we want him to be happy. We care about his well being and we don't want him to be broken hearted. You understand don't you?" she asked "He's our baby and there's nothing we wouldn't do for him"

"Bottom line is; you make him happy Brooke. We see the way his face lights up when he talks about you" said Frank

"I-I"

"He loves you from the bottom of his heart Brooke. He's so in love it's making him go crazy" chuckled Frank "I was talking to him the other day, and he told me that he was going to wait for you. He wanted to ask you to marry him" Brooke was literally lost for words. She just wanted Lucas to wrap his arms around her and make Chase's parents go away

"I'm happily marri-"

"We just wanted you to know dear" said Matilda as she cut the brunette off "that we've always loved you. We always thought you and Chase would end up together in the long run since you guys have been friends forever. We don't want you to worry about the press or about what other people would think. The only important thing you should remember is that our family and Chase will love that baby like our very own" Brooke felt clausterphobic as she listened on

…

Brooke entered her bedroom to find Lucas asleep. She changed, washed up and quietly got into bed. A smiled formed on her lips as she saw a little paint he missed on the side of his chin. She leaned in and softly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Pretty girl" he whispered groggily "What time is it?"

"It's late" she replied "Go back to sleep baby; we'll talk in the morning"

He nodded "I missed you" she smiled snuggling closer to him as he kissed her temple

"I love you Luke" she whispered against his chest as she placed a kiss over his heart

"I love you baby" he replied smiling as he drifted back to sleep

Brooke tossed and turned as she couldn't sleep. Her eyes and body was beyond tired, but her mind didn't agree with her "Damn Chase's parent's" she hissed as her mind got the best of her.

"_You see, we love our son and we want him to be happy. We care about his well being and we don't want him to be broken hearted. You understand don't you?" she asked "He's our baby and there's nothing we wouldn't do for him"_

"_Bottom line is; you make him happy Brooke. We see the way his face lights up when he talks about you" said Frank_

"_I-I"_

"_He loves you from the bottom of his heart Brooke. He's so in love it's making him go crazy" chuckled Frank "I was talking to him the other day, and he told me that he was going to wait for you. He wanted to ask you to marry him"_

"_I'm happily marri-"_

"_We just wanted you to know dear" said Matilda as she cut the brunette off "that we've always loved you. We always thought you and Chase would end up together in the long run since you guys have been friends forever. We don't want you to worry about the press or about what other people would think. The only important thing you should remember is that our family and Chase will love that baby like our very own" Brooke felt clausterphobic as she listened on_

"_Can we really make this work Luke?" she asked as they pulled apart now forehead to forehead "Can you promise me you won't hurt me" He tilted her chin up so their eyes were once again locked "Can you promise me that you'll love me unconditionally, and that you want everything we talked about that night in NY on the carriage ride. Can you promise me that I'm the only woman you want to wake up and go to bed with every morning and every night? Can you promise me that this" she said placing her hand on his racing heart "between us is real and that you'll be there for me and our baby? Can you promise me that the vows we took last night are real and true?"_

"_Brooke" he smiled as he wiped away her tears "I promise and swear to you that I will love you unconditionally and I promise you that I want everything we talked about that night in NY. I want 2 boys and a girl with you, I want to coach little league while you buy for the team, I want to spend summer at our beach house and winters in France. I want our children" he said as he rested his hand on her stomach "to look exactly like you with a little bit of me in them" she chuckles "You are the only one women that I want to wake up and go to bed with every morning and night. You are the only one women I want to fight with and have hot passionate make up sex with" she blushes "I want all of it baby and I want it all with you. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and I promise you that I'm not going anywhere. You and our baby have my heart and as long as I have you both by my side, my life's complete. I promise you that those vows we took yesterday came from my heart and soul. I love you Brooke, god I love you so much"_

"_Oh Luke" she cried as she pulled him in for a passionate sweet kiss. "We'll be okay right; me and you. We can do this?"_

"_Together we can do anything Brooke" he replied wiping away her tears "You, me, and our baby"_

"Brooke, what's wrong baby?" asked a worried Lucas as her sniffling woke him up. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she started crying. "Brooke?" he said once again as it pulled her back into reality "What's wrong pretty girl; is it the baby?" She shook her head no as they locked eyes "What's wrong; talk to me baby" he begged as he wiped away her tears. "Did something happen at Adam's; Did he try-"

"It's nothing Luke" she replied cutting him off.

"If it's nothing then why are you crying baby girl?" he asked as he caressed her cheek

"It's just I love you so much Luke" she sobbed as it melted his heart. It was the truth; yes she was appalled and taken back over her conversation she had with Chase's parents but it doesn't change the way she feels about her husband

"I love you too pretty girl so much" he replied as he softly kissed her

"Luke, hold me"

"Come here baby girl" he replied as she snuggled into him. She wasn't ready to tell him about the dreadful conversation; hell she's not sure if she'll ever be ready, but all she knows is that she loves her brooding blonde more than anything. Eventually she'll have to tell him, but as for now she's going to act like it never happened.

…

The next couple of day flew by. Brooke ended up avoiding Chase and his parents like the plague which made Lucas nothing but happy. "Okay how about Tiffany?" he asked

"Veto" she replied

"How about Emily?"

"Veto"

"Jessica?"

"Veto"

"Melissa?"

"Veto"

"Broody we've vetoed about 100 names so far"

"Baby it wasn't that many" he chuckled as she rolled her eyes

"How about Kaliegh" she said taking it off her new list and "Hannah" she read off of his new list "Scott?" Lucas thought about it "Or we can do Hannah Kaliegh Scott?"

"I-" Just then there was a knock at the door

"Hold that thought broody" she smiled

"Chase hi" Lucas rolled his eyes

"Hi Brooke" he smiled but it soon faded as Lucas walked over "Lucas"

"Adams" he sneered

"Uh what brings you by?" she asked

"Well since you haven't been answering or returning my phone calls" he replied as Lucas was surprised to his statement

"I'm going to go check on the paint in the baby's room" Brooke nodded as she watched Lucas walk off

"My parents and I are wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner"

"Dinner?"

"Uh huh" he chuckled as Lucas listened on

"I'm sorry but tonight I'm busy. Luke and I have dinner plans with our family"

"Oh" he replied hurt as Lucas couldn't help but smile "Maybe another night?"

"Yeah maybe"

"Brooke is everything okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just I feel that you're avoiding me and my parents"

"Chase, don't be silly" she replied "there's no reason for me to avoid you or your parents. It's just Luke and I have been busy with preparing for our bundle of joy and works been hectic"

"Okay" he replied "I guess I'll see you later?" she nodded

"See yah"

"Is the coast clear?" she asked as she stuck her head in the baby's room

"The coast is clear" he replied pulling the tape off the wall "You are un-banned from this room pretty girl" she chuckled

"Have I told you how much I love you Mr. Scott" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him

"MmMmMmhz; yeah but I love hearing it just as much as I love saying it Mrs. Scott" he replied as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Good because I'll never get tired of saying or hearing it" they smiled as they rested their foreheads against one another

"God when did we become so cheesy?" she laughed

"The room looks great baby" she beamed

"It does, doesn't it?" she nodded "Now we can bring in the three items you chose"

"OoOh yay" she exclaimed excitedly as she scurried out of the room with him hot on her heels

…

"Hi honey; where's Brooke?" asked Matilda as Chase walked into the house "I thought you were going to invite her over for dinner?"

"She's actually busy tonight" Matilda nodded. Just then his phone rang

"Hello" said Chase hoping it was Brooke calling to tell him he changed her mind

"Just the person I wanted to talk too" she smiled

"What do you want?" he sneered "How did you even get my number?"

* * *

A/N- I'm sOoOoOoOo sorry it took me forever to update. I think this is actually the longest I've ever gone without giving you something, but I had a lot going on. I don't know if you all know or not, but my family and I had a house fire last year that left us devastated and half way through the rebuild, our jackass contractor pulled off the job taking most of our money and leaving the job unfinished. Now a year and half later, my family's house is finally, _finally_ ready. We're finally home and settled in. I promise you all I'm back! :0) Writing has totally kept me sane so thank you, thank you for all your amazing reviews!! You guys always bring a smile to my face so thank you!! I hope you all enjoy this update as well as I hope the length of this chapter makes up for me going MIA! :0)

* * *

**-L**ast** B**ut** N**ot_** L**__east-_

**Please ... MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	21. An Unfortunate Tragedy

_~ Okay_, I _**PROMISE**_ this is the_ **LAST RE-WRITE**_ of this _**CHAPTER**_!! ~_  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**What goes around Comes around**- Still in Progress :0)

* * *

This chapter is **RATED M** for **Maturity of Discretion**

**

* * *

  
**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

...OoOo...

"Are you feeling sorry for yourself because your beloved Brooke turned down your dinner proposal?" she smirked as Chase rolled his eyes

"And how do you _even_ know this?"

"Lets' just say I have my sources _okay_" he scoffed "Look Chase, we're pretty much in the same boat here so I say we should work together on this one"

"Work together on what?" he asked irritated not understanding where she was going with this

"By bringing our love ones back to their rightful partners. So what do you say you meet me for a drink?" He stayed quiet as he thought about it "Come on, it's on me"

"Where and when?" he sneered as she smiled devilishly

...OoOo...

"Aunt Brooke/Luwkie/Uncle Lucas/Aunt Broowkie" yelled the kids as Lucas and Brooke walked through the door

"Hi guys" they replied in unison as they bent down and hugged them

"What took you guys so long?" whined Jamie

"Well you know how your Aunt Brooke is JLuke" chuckle Lucas as Brooke playfully nudged him

"Aunt Boowkie look at my dress" shrieked an overly excited Lily

"Awww look at you, you look like a little princess" Lily beamed as Lucas grinned "Did you know that's my favorite dress?" she asked playfully tapping the little girl's nose

"Mine too Aunt Broowkie" Jamie rolled his eyes at the two as Lucas fussed with his godson's hair

"And look at you handsome" she cooed as Jamie blushed right before he glared at his uncle for touching his hair

"Aunt Broowkie-"

"Lily, honey what did we tell you about calling Brooke that?" laughed Karen as the little girl shrugged her shoulders

"_What _Mommy?" she asked innocently "Jamie calls her that so why can't I?"

"Because Brooke is your big sister now" replied Lucas as he put an arm around his wife

"Is she Jamie's sister too?"

"No, she's still Jamie's Aunt" Lily looked at him confused

"Yeah she's my Aunt" smirked Jamie not really helping the situation

"Well, why can't you be _both_ my _sister and aunt_?" she pouted as tears slowly formed in her eyes

"Awww sweetie" cooed both women as Brooke squatted down to the little girl's level "I can be anything you want me too _okay_" Lily smiled to her words "You can call me either, because no matter what happens, I'll always answer to you pumpkin" she added as she playfully tickled her causing laughter and a little shriek to come out of her mouth. "Now no more tears okay?" Lily nodded as Karen and Lucas couldn't help but admire Brooke's motherly tactics. There was no doubt in their minds that she's going to be an amazing mother.

"Okay Aunt Boowkie" smiled Lily as she hugged the brunette

"Lily honey why don't you and Jamie run and play?" they nodded as they took off chasing each other laughing and screaming _"Kids"_ she chuckled "What are you going to do with them?" they chuckled

"Happy Birthday Mom/Ma" they said in unison as Karen pulled them in for a hug.

"Thank you. God, look at you honey" she smiled as she cupped Brooke's cheeks "You're getting more beautiful and beautiful each day; just absolutely glowing" Brooke blushed "How's my grand baby?"

"Healthy as can be" replied Brooke as Karen rubbed her tummy

"So are you going to grant me my birthday wish by telling me the _sex _of my grandchild?" she asked hopeful as Brooke and Lucas laughed

"Maaa"

"What?" she chuckled "It's called wishful thinking my boy"

"Yeah, well you have 3 more months of your _wishful thinking_" he smirked as Karen playful glared at him

"Yeah, yeah come on, everyone's in the back" As they made it outside, they were greeted by the rest of the Scott family minus Dan of course. They all said their hellos as they hung out talking and laughing.

"Thank you Royal, May" said Karen as she put down the beautiful china set they gave her before giving them a hug

"Awww Deb, this is beautiful" she added as her eyes locked to a beautiful pearl necklace, and earrings gift set "Thank you hun" she smiled as she pulled her best friend in for a hug "You all really shouldn't have; this is just to much"

"Well you deserve it honey" smiled May warmly as everyone agreed

"Okay Ma" said Lucas as he took charge rubbing his hands together "These are the last gifts of the night. We'll start with our gift first" Karen eyed them suspiciously "Pretty girl" Brooke winked at Lucas as she handed Karen her first envelope. "_Karen Roe-Scott_" Keith winked at his wife as they locked eyes

"_You are hereby entitled to a day of pampering" she read out loud "We'll start off with a Manicure, Pedicure, then we'll add a facial and your choice of a one hour hot stone or mud bath to go along with your massage. _Guys this is too m-much." Brooke and Lucas smiled.

"But you deserve it"

"Thank you" said Karen as she pulled them both in for a hug

"Hales" said Lucas as she nodded. She handed Karen her next envelope. "_Your pampering doesn't end there" she read out loud as she kinked her eyebrows "Next we move onto hair, make-up, waxing and skin care"_ Wow you guys are really spoiling me here" she laughed as everyone smiled "I'm in total dying need for a styling and everything else to go with it" she added as she touched her hair causing the others to laugh "But make-up; w-why woul-"

"We're getting there Ma" laughed Lucas cutting her off

"Right, sorry" she smiled "Thank you so much guys; but really this is all too much" she said pulling Haley and Nathan in for a hug

"But you totally deserve it Karen, so enjoy it" smiled Nathan as Haley nodded "Happy birthday Karen" they said in unison

"Last but not least _Dad_" said Lucas as Keith handed Karen an envelope

"Keith what is this?"

"Open it up and see" he smiled

"_Karen Roe-Scott, you will be enjoying your pampering, TLC at the Paradise Beauty Salon and Spa in Kauai_" her mouth dropped open, eyes opened wide as she pulled out two airline tickets

"_Kauai?_" everyone nodded eagerly "Kauai Keith?!" she shrieked as she jumped into his arms "You're taking me to Kauai?"

"I'm taking you to Kauai. Happy birthday sweetheart" he beamed as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss

"Ah! We're going to Kauai" she shouted

"You're going to Kauai" they all exclaimed

"God I love you; thank you honey" she said kissing him once more

"I love you too; you're welcome"

"I love you all; thank you, thank you" she added as she hugged them"

"How did you plan it?" she asked amazed

"All Brooke and Haley's doing" he replied

"But the trip was all you" smiled Brooke as she rubbed her tummy

"Yeah, when Keith told us he was planning on surprising you with this trip, _Spa _immediately crossed our minds" added Haley

"Well this is truly amazing" replied Karen as tears streamed down her face "You guys are all truly amazing; thank you"

"You deserve it Ma"

"Yeah you do Karen" added everyone else

"Wait what about Lil-"

"I'm staying with Luwkie and Aunt Boowkie" she beamed as Brooke ran her fingers through the little girl's hair "Mommy you forgot one present" said Lily as she jumped off Brooke and ran to retrieve it

"Thank you honey" she said smiling down at her daughter before she snuggled back into Brooke's lap "_To Grandma Karen_" she read out loud as she eyed the tag of the box. Karen opened the box carefully as her breath hitched in her throat. "_Brooke, Lucas_" she asked as the couple nodded their head eagerly. The others just watched puzzled. Just then tears steamed down her cheeks as she pulled out a pink-cute floral designed "Grandma loves me" onsie wrapped around a framed ultrasound picture of Baby Scott that said girl typed in white with an arrow pointed to where it confirmed the baby was a girl. "Y-You're having a G-GIRL?!" she gasped as she once again locked eyes with Lucas and Brooke.

"Alright, congrats big bro" exclaimed Nathan as they man hugged

"Oh my god" shrieked Haley, just as Deb and May jumped up to their feet in excitement. "Tigger you're having a girl" shrieked Haley as she pulled her best friend in for a big warm hug. Brooke nodded her head happily as her emotions took over sending tears streaming down her cheeks

"We're having a girl!" shouted Lucas as everyone congratulated the pair with hugs, kisses and handshakes as everyone's hands made it to her round tummy

"This is the best birthday ever Mr. Scott" smiled Karen as she and Keith cuddled as they watched their loved ones from afar

"If we can spend everyday like this" he said as she snuggled up into his arms "I'd die a happy man" he smiled as Karen leaned in and kissed him.

...OoOo...

"Did you wait long?"

"No" she smiled as Chase sat down next to her

"Are you hungry; did you want to order something?"

"No, no thanks; I already ate" she nodded "Lets just get down to business okay? Why did you want to meet up?"

"This whole Lucas and Brooke thing has gone on for way too long. Enough is enough already damn it! I mean I already heard the truth from Lucas himself, but I love him; I don't want to lose him just as much as you don't want to loose Brooke_ right_?"

"Everything I do, I do it for the love I have for her" he replied honestly "But it's entirely up to her because she's the one who's holding all the cards to my future in the palm of her hands"

"So that's it? She holds the cards and you _what_; sit back and wait for her to decide when she wants you over Lucas?"

Silence

"Because if you ask me; that's just plan stupid Chase. You're never going to win her heart that way. Actions speak louder than words"

"So _what_, should I be more like you-all crazy and _stalkerish_! You really think that's the key to Scott's heart Lindsey?"

"At least I'm showing him that I still care! _Yeah_ okay being crazy and stalkerish sounds absurd but at least I'm trying! Why aren't you doing anything to win the love of your life back _huh_? You need to prove to her that you're the guy for her Chase! _Look_, we need to work together on this _okay_"

"But she's pregnant. I won't do anything to jeopardize her or the baby's health" he sneered "And this will do it! Are we done here?" she stayed quiet as he got up to his feet

"Don't act like you're such a gentlemen Chase" she replied as he stopped keeping his back to her "If this didn't bother you, you wouldn't have come out tonight to meet me here" He stayed quiet "Man up and fight for your women. This is the last chance we have to win them back" He sighed as they locked eyes before storming off leaving her livid "Damn it Chase" she sneered

...OoOo...

_(_**Maturity of Discretion**_- Please Skip if you don't want to read)_

"Dude, why does the baby need a disco ball Skillz?" chuckle Fergie as he followed the father to be into the nursery

"Do you not see the stars and moons dawg? My baby's going to love this" he replied as Fergie shook his head laughing "Dawg, make yourself useful and hit the lights will yah man; it's too bright in here" Fergie did as he was told "See, now tell me that's' not tight?" he beamed as they watched the ball spin around glowing stars and moons on the ceiling.

"You are a strange little man!" Skillz rolled his eyes "You're so going to spoil your kid you know that right?!"

"Damn straight dawg; damn straight" he smiled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHH" came a nail-screeching scream

"Beeevin!" he exclaimed as he put down the disco ball and ran out of the room with Fergie hot on his trail. "Bevin" he shouted as he charged into the bathroom but stopped at the sight before his very own eyes. There she was-sitting on the toilet, screaming and sobbing from the top of her lungs. Her hands and the lower half of her body was covered in blood as it continued to run down her legs. He felt as his heart stopped as Fergie bumped right into him causing him to snap out of it. "B-Bevin" he gasp

"Ssssskillz" she cried as they locked eyes "Ssssskillz" he grabbed her hands as he knelt down in front of her "Put the baby back" she sobbed "Put the baby back" tears streamed down his cheeks. Fergie felt his knees wanting to buckle underneath him as he turned to face the door. He instantly grabbed his cell phone as he punched in 911 knowing that his friends weren't in their right state of mind to do so themselves.

"Put the baby back Skillz; I said put _my_ baby back" she begged as she grabbed onto his shirt. Skillz felt his heart shatter as he pulled her into his arms holding on for dear life. "P-Put my baaaaaby baaaaack"

...OoOo...

"_By now, not only does the baby recognize mommy's voice, but he or she can recognize daddy's too" _Lucas read out loud as he held the biggest smile to his face _"Daddy should continue to talk, read, or even sing to the baby, so when it comes time for the baby to arrive, he or she will recognize daddy's voice along with mommy's. Once the baby starts to cry, he or she will stop once he or she hears the soothing voice of both parents. _I should totally share this info with Skillz" he said looking from the book to Brooke

"He's probably already finished with the whole book" laughed Brooke

"You're right. His baby's got him wrapped around his or her little finger and it's not even here yet"

"Yeah look who's talking, _daddy_" smirk Brooke as she rubbed her tummy. Just then his cell phone rang

"Hey Ferg-"

"Luke thank god!" he exclaimed cutting off his blonde friend

"What's going on; where are you?" he asked as he thought he heard someone paging a doctor in the background

"I'm at the hospital"

"_Hospital_? Are you hurt?"

"I-It's B-Bevin"

"Bevin?"

"S-She had-" Lucas waited for him to continue as he locked eyes with his wife

"_Baby, what's going on_?" she mouthed as he shrugged his shoulders

"Ferg-is she okay; is it the baby?"

"S-She and Skillz; they-s-she lost the baby Luke"

"What?" he gasps

"She had a miscarriage tonight" he explained as tears streamed down his face.

"Miscarriage?" he exclaimed as his mouth dropped open in shock

"_WHAT?!_" gasp Brooke covering her mouth as tears welded up in her eyes

"We're all down here at the hospital. Jake's calling Nathan and Haley as we speak"

Silence

"They need us man"

"Say no more; we're on our way"

"Lucas, Brooke" yelled Rachel 20 mins later as they made it to the waiting area where they were greeted by the others

"Any word?"

"No" sighed Jake "Skillz hasn't said a word since we've gotten here and they had to give Bevin some meds to make sure she's comfortable."

"Nate and Hales just got here. They're with them now" added Peyton as she and the girls hugged one another "First door on your right" Lucas nodded as he took Brooke's hand into his as they made their way towards Bevin's room.

The room was silent as everyone kept their eyes locked to a sleeping Bevin. Just as Brooke and Lucas entered Skillz got up to his feet. "I-I'm so sorry Skillz" said Lucas as he pulled his best friend in for a hug. Skillz stayed silent as he nodded his head to acknowledge Lucas's words just like he did with everyone else. "Skillz" cried Brooke as he pulled her in for a hug. The room was once again filled with silence as Skillz took his seat next to Bevin's bedside. He intertwined their fingers as he kissed her hand. Brooke walked over to the other side of Bevin and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I love you Bev" she said as she kissed her on the forehead.

As everyone slowly went home, Skillz sat there lost in thought as Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan sat down next to him.

"T-This is all my f-fault" he exclaimed as all eyes were now on him.

"Skillz-" they said in unison

"This isn't your fault" added Haley through tears

"I shouldn't have left her alone all those times we went away for our games" he said as he looked from Lucas to Nathan, then Nathan to Lucas. "I should have been here for them; I should have been here to protect my child"

"Skillz, you being away had nothing to do with what happened tonight" said Brooke as she squeezed his hand

"Yeah, Brooke's right" added Haley "You heard what the doctor said. Bevin and the baby were healthy as can be; but it was just one of those things you couldn't' stop or avoid from happening. It was nothing you or Bevin did; it was just mother-nature. Bevin loves you" she said as tears streamed down their cheeks "She understands that you live in NY part time and Tree hill part time just like Brooke and I do with Nathan and Lucas" Lucas stayed quiet as Haley's words hit him hard "She knows you play professional Basketball because you love it as well as it's your job to support your family Skillz"

"They mean more to me then basketball!" he shouted as he got up to pace back and forth "I should have been here damn it!" he cried punching the wall as he caused commotion. "I should have taken better care of her, of them!" Lucas and Nathan jumped up to their feet as they wrestled him away. "I should have stopped her from doing anything and everything like you do with _Brooke_ Luke. I should have been a better man! I should have taken better care of my family" he sobbed as he slid down the wall grabbing on to Lucas for dear life as Nathan stood close by "I would give it all up in a heart beat if god will just give me back my baby" Brooke, Haley, Nathan and Lucas had tears in their eyes as they watched Skillz beat himself up for what happened. They couldn't help but think of how Bevin would react once she woke up. "God" he cried "please just give us back our baby"

"B-Beating your self up isn't going to help the situation Skillz" spoke up Nathan as he squeezed his friend's shoulder "Bev needs you _now_ more than ever so show her how much you love and need her."

"H-How do I do that huh?" he asked as all eyes were now on him "H-How do I do that when I feel my world is crumbling right around me?! How do I look into the eyes of the woman I love and tell her that it's going to be okay when I'm not so sure myself? How do I make it all _okay_, when she's always been the strongest one for the both of us?!"

"By being thankful that she's okay and that you'll both get through this in time" spoke up Karen as the group turned around surprised to see her there. She was always a second mother to him since his parents moved out of Tree Hill. She walked over to a distraught Skillz as she pulled him up into an embrace "This is going to be a very difficult time for you both, but once she wakes up and the medication wears off-she's going to realize what has happened and her would _will_ start to crumble" Everyone continued to listen "But that's where you and all of us step in" Karen wiped away at Skillz's tears. "She's going to need you to be strong for her, and to be strong for yourself, but that doesn't mean for you to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders sweetie. You take it one day at a time, step by step until it gets easier"

"W-What if it doesn't?"

"Then that's why you have all of us. We're your family honey and we'll help you guys through it; but you're going to have to lean on us. An unfortunate tragedy has happened tonight, and you probably don't want to hear this, but what's most important is that Bevin's okay. She's alive and healthy" Skillz sighed

...OoOo...

"Why don't you change for bed pretty girl; it'll make you feel better" said Lucas as he handed her, her pajamas. "It's been a _long_ night; you should get some sleep"

"Luke, are you okay?" she asked worried as she gently grabbed his wrist before he turned away from her

"I-I'm fine" he replied not wanting to worry her "H-How are you pretty girl?"

"I-I'm okay" she sadly smiled

"Are you sure" he asked as he cupped her cheeks.

"Positive" he didn't believe her but he didn't want to push her

"Okay, I'm going to get you a glass of water and make sure everything's locked up before we turn in" She nodded as he kissed her forehead.

Tossing and turning unable to sleep, she turned over and caressed his cheek as a smile formed on his face. She thanked god for finally letting him drift off as he too had trouble sleeping. Once she finally heard his evenly breathing, she quietly got out of bed making her way towards her most favorite place to be; the nursery. She switched on the light as she took in her surroundings. A smile formed on her face once she saw how beautifully decorated their baby girl's room was. She knew no matter how many times Lucas said _no_ or _claimed to put his foot down_ about buying things before the baby shower wouldn't last. She knew he would eventually cave in and when he did, her emotions got the best of her. She thanked him over and over which eventually resulted them into hours of making love. _Not in the baby's room of course; that would just be plain wrong and sick._ She felt the need to touch and admire everything and that's exactly what she did. She still couldn't believe that he surprised her by designing the room while she was stuck at a 10 hour work day. He had returned the 3 items they had bought, changed the theme and purchased items to complete the room. He had decided on Disney Delightful Day and she couldn't be happier with this selection. He remembered laughing as had gotten everything they recommended from the Disney delightful day hamper, to the nursery basket, to the diaper stacker, to the 3 piece wall hanging, to the day lamp with plush base and shade to the window valance, to matching wall border to go with the crib and 4 piece bedding set, changing table, and musical mobile. As soon as she looked down into the crib, and music filled her ears from the mobile, she broke into tears. She couldn't and didn't even want to begin imaging what Skillz and Bevin are going to go through once it hits reality for them. She picked up a Tigger plush toy from the crib as she wrapped her arms tightly around it, holding on for dear life as she continued to cry.

...OoOo...

Once the medication finally started wearing off Bevin groggily came around. She slowly opened her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks once she realized where she was. "Sssskillz" she whispered as he was asleep at her bedside "Sssskillz"

"Bevin" he murmured as he got up and sat down on the bed taking her hands into his

"O-Our baby; w-we still have o-our b-baby r-right?" she cried as tears streamed down her cheeks "Tell me we still have our baby" she begged as it broke Skillz's heart. The look on his face explained it all as she threw herself into his arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sssshhhhh" he cooed as he gently rubbed her back rocking her "We'll get through this baby; I promise" he kissed her hair as tears continued to free fall "We'll get through this"

...OoOo...

As soon as Brooke was able to finally breathe again from all the crying she did, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her against him as she relaxed into his embrace. He turned her around to face him as they locked eyes "Pretty girl, i-is it; h-how's your t-tummy? I-It d-doesn't h-hurt d-does it; d-do you feel any pain that you've never experienced before?" he rambled panicking as he glanced from her eyes down to her tummy then back to her eyes

"Luke, Luke baby calm down. I'm fine" she replied as she grabbed his hands "Take a deep breath okay; baby and I" she said tilting up his chin "We're both fine"

"I-I can't stop thinking or worrying. W-what if" he pauses unable to say it

"Luke-"

"W-What i-if it h-happens to y-you" he says as they lock eyes "or to our _baby_" he glanced down to her tummy as tears once again filled her eyes "I-I c-couldn't h-handle it Brooke" he said as tears stream down his cheeks

"I-I c-can't either Luke" she cried shaking her head as he tightly wrapped his arms around her sobbing form

"I'm going crazy pretty girl" he murmured against her ear

"You're not Luke; you just love _her_ so much" He then pulled away from her as he got down onto his knees; hands encircling her tummy as he was unable to tear his eyes away from her belly where his baby girl was growing.

"S-She has to_ stay_ with us pretty girl" he said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "She has too. Baby girl, please _please_ don't leave mommy and daddy; we love and need you" he begged kissing her tummy as tears continued to fall freely. She couldn't help but let out a sob as Lucas's words hit her hard. He then broke down as he held onto her for dear life.

...OoOo...

"So did you think about what we talked about Chase?" He stayed quiet once he recognized the voice "It's not easy trying to give up the person you love is it now?"

"I didn't say I was giving her up"

"No, but you're not doing anything about it either. How do you expect to win her back if you just sit there and sulk? You and I both know that finding your soul mate is a hard thing to do but once you find them you'll do _anything_ not to let them go. We found ours Chase. They only got married because she got pregnant. They don't love each other. I mean how can they?" he didn't say a word "Don't tell me you believe that BS they fed to the reporters about knowing each other for that long" she waited for him to say something, anything but when he didn't she continued knowing that he was actually listening to what she was saying "They won't last Chase" he finally looked up and locked eyes with her "So technically we're not breaking their family up"

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm not planning on doing anything except push them towards a faster divorce"

"What if someone finds out?"

"No, no one will. I promise you that Brooke will _never_ find out you took any part in it"

"_If you agree, it's because you love her_" he sighed "_You're doing it for her"_ he tried to convince himself "Promise me you won't cause Brooke or the baby any harm" Lindsey rolled her eyes

"You have my word" he raised his eyebrows at her "Okay I promise; you happy now" he sighed

"W-What do you want me to do?" he asked above a whisper

"Nothing except help me with the press" she smirked

"Don't make me regret this Lindsey"

"You won't once she's back in your arms"

...OoOo...

Bevin walked towards the nursery as her hand reached for the door. She took a deep breath as she finally had enough courage to walk in. Her eyes glanced around the decorated room as her fingers glided against the baby's crib. Once music filled her ears, tears welded up in her eyes as they slowly glided down her cheeks.

"Bab-" he stopped once he saw her lips quiver "Bev, I told you not to push yourself yet" he murmured as she threw herself into his arms "It's only been 4 days"

"I-I w-want my baby back" she cried into his chest as tears welded up in his eyes.

Lucas and Brooke had decided to stop by and see how Skillz and Bevin were holding up as they were greeted by Fergie and Junk. "Hey guys" they said in unison as they said their hellos.

"I'm going to go put this in water" The guys nodded

"How are they?"

"The same" sighed Fergie "She hasn't been eating, sleeping or even talking"

"Has anyone stopped by?"

"Yeah Rach, Coop, Jake, and Peyton stopped by before work; Nathan and Hales just left 10 mins ago" Lucas nodded "Mouth and Millie are on their way now with food; hoping they'll actually eat this time"

"We're gonna head out so we'll see you guys later"

"Alright man, sounds good" said Lucas as they man hugged.

"See you later Brooke" they called out to her as she came out of the kitchen. Lucas then led her up the stairs but stopped in the door way once they saw Skillz comforting a broken Bevin in his arms. It brought tears to their eyes as they quietly stood there unable to move. Lucas then reached for her hand as their fingers intertwined as her other rested on her tummy. They kept their eyes fastened to their friends as she leaned into him. He kissed her head as he wrapped one arm around her and the other gently rubbed her tummy.

...OoOo...

"Luke, I-I feel like we're running away from reality by being here. I mean we should be at home with our friends helping them through this difficult time"

"We're not running away from anything pretty girl" he replied as they stopped walking "You're pregnant and as much as I want _us_ to be there for them I can't help but worry about you and our baby" She sighed as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ears. "They've got us, our friends and family so please stop worrying baby" he begged "Only time can heal their pain and even if we're there, there's nothing we can do to help them; it's just something they have to do on their own-_together_."

"I-I just wished none of this happened!" she cried as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I know, I know" he whispered as he rubbed circles against her back. After a couple of hours walking along the beach and enjoying the sand and water, they headed home. She decided to lie out on the hammock, with a magazine and her Ipod as she enjoyed the spring breeze. Lucas had a few things he wanted to get done inside, but promised that he'd join her shortly. 30mis later with two glasses of ice teas in hand he made his way towards his pretty girl. He felt his heart flutter once he caught sight of her dimples. She motioned for him to get onto the hammock as he slipped off his sandals. She soon snuggled up into his arms as he softly kissed her

"MmMMmhz, we missed you _daddy_" he smiled as she placed his hand on her tummy.

"I love you pretty girl" he said as she looked up into his piercing blue eyes

"I love you too Luke" he leaned down as he pulled her lips against his.

...OoOo...

Skillz and Bevin sat down to have dinner that Haley gracious prepared for them. He had asked her and Nathan to join them but she politely declined wanting to give the couple some privacy. She had made him promise her that he'd make sure Bevin ate at least a little of something to keep her strength since it's been a few days since she's really had a decent meal. He agreed as she kissed him on the cheek and said she'd swing by tomorrow after work. As they sat down at the dinner table, the room was filled with silence but once again. He sighed as Bevin's eyes stayed glued to her food as she pushed it around. "Bevin baby doesn't everything look great?" he asked hopeful. She nodded in response

"Bev are you just going to ignore me from now on baby?" he asked as they locked eyes for a few seconds before she broke it "Let me in; talk to me. It's not healthy for you to keep it all inside. I know this is hard but we have to accept it, face it and move on from it. Yes, we l-lost our baby" she closed her eyes to keep him from seeing her tears "But sooner or later we'll have another one"

"H-How can we move on from it SKillz?" she asked as she spoke for the first time "Tell me how it's even possible because everything I see or touch reminds me of our baby. The doctor's appointments, the ultrasounds, the nursery; everything" he sighed to her words "How can we move on from it when we've fallen so in love and attached to our baby huh? How am I, the_ mother_ who carried him or her in my womb for 4 months move on when all I want to do is be with him or her every second, every min, every hour, every day, every moment huh?" she cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. He immediately wrapped his arms around her as she broke down.

"Bevin I know this is hard and if you don't want another baby with me it's fine because I'll never push you" She continued to cry until she couldn't handle it any longer. She jumped out of her chair as she rushed to their bedroom leaving him alone and distressed. Later that evening, Skillz found himself lying on the floor in the nursery watching the disco ball lights go in circular motion. He took everything in that had happened in the last few days as reality finally caught up to him. He completely for the first time broke down sobbing uncontrollably after trying to stay strong for the both of them.

As Bevin quietly opened the door to the nursery, she felt her heart break even more. She stood there for a few minutes as she kept her eyes locked to SKillz's broken form sprawled out on the floor. She knew that he was hurting too, but she just couldn't be strong enough for them both, let alone for herself. He was oblivious to her presence, but once she walked over and laid down next to him he immediately pulled her into his embrace. "I-I'm so sorry baby" they cried in unison as they held on to each other for dear life. In that moment, nothing else mattered to them as long as they were together where they silently cried their hearts out for their unborn child.

...OoOo...

"Luuuke" shouted Brooke excitedly "Luuuke"

"Pretty girl what's wrong?" he asked running into their bedroom "Are you okay; is it the baby?"

"Come here, come here" she smiled patting his side of the bed as he settled himself down "Give me your hand broody" she instructed as she placed his hand on her tummy moving it around until he felt something against the palm of his hand "D-Do you feel that?"

"I-I d-do" he exclaimed excitedly "S-She's k-kicking" he beamed "She's finally letting me feel it! Our baby's a little kicker" he rambled as she laughed

"Oow" she hissed placing her hand where she felt a little pain

"Brooke-" he panicked

"I'm okay, I'm okay" she smiled rubbing her tummy as he placed his hand over hers "She's just moving around more than usual that's all"

"Does it hurt?"

"_Yes_, but in a _good_ way. Ugh!" she hissed once again. Lucas then placed his head gently on her tummy

"Baby girl, I know you're excited but slow down in there hunnie-bunnie" Brooke chuckled "I know you don't want too but you're hurting mommy" Just then the kicking lessened up "S-She listened" he exclaimed in awe

"Well of course she would Luke; she does recognize _daddy's_ voice after all" Lucas couldn't help but grin to her words "_Unless_" she said as he sat up "it's my secret lover's voice that she hears every night reading to her after you go to bed"

"Ha ha" he playfully rolled his eyes as Brooke smirked "_Mommy's_ a real comedian isn't she _now_?" he cooed as he placed his head back onto her tummy "Well baby girl, it's getting late I think it's bed time for you" Brooke smiled as she ran her fingers along his shaved head.

...OoOo...

Bevin got up the next morning as she decided to make breakfast for the first time in almost a week. As she went to grab for the eggs Skillz beat her to it. They both held a smile to their face as they quietly prepared breakfast together. "Bevin we have to try together to work through this _okay_? I want to see your beautiful happy, smiling face. I want to hear your laughter fill my ears; I just want our life to be happy once again" Bevin sighed "Our baby would want us to be happy Bev" She nodded as she took a deep breath

"I-I promise I'll do my best Skillz"

"That's all I ask baby; we'll get through this together- one step at a time. I love you"

"I love you too" she replied as he pulled her in for a hug

...OoOo...

A couple of weeks later…

"So are you and mom all packed?" asked Lucas as he and Keith enjoyed a cup of coffee outside the cafe while Karen attended to customers

"I'm all set, but you know your _mother_" he chuckled

"Trust me I know" he laughed "But consider yourself very lucky that she's not Brooke"

"Ain't that the truth" they chortled

"How is that beautiful wife of yours by the way?"

"Good, happy and excited all at once" he replied

"_Oh_ the hormones" Lucas nodded

"I've tried to get her to lighten up her work load, since Millicent holds down the fort but she says that she's only sketching and designing so it's not_ that _stressful"

"Not _that _stressful?" questioned Keith

"_Right_?!" asked Lucas happy to see that someone agrees with him "She promised that she won't over do it"

"And you believe her?"

"Not a chance" he replied shaking his head "I've got Millicent promising me that she'd keep an eye on her or that she'd call me if Brooke gets stubborn" Keith chuckled

"Well that's good. She's only got 2 more months left before your bundle of joy arrives and she doesn't need any unnecessary stress until then"

"I know" he sighed "I keep telling myself that every day"

"You're doing great Luke, you are" smiled Keith as he squeezed his son's shoulder "You're going to be an amazing father just like you as a husband to Brooke. You've made your mom and I so proud of the man you've become" Lucas smiled

"Well I can thank you and mom for keeping Dan out of my life" Keith chuckled

"How about some more coffee?"

"Sounds good"

"Be back in a few; I'm going to check in with your mom real quick" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the cafe.

Lucas leaned back into his chair as he watched the cars go by. He had another few hours to kill before he was to meet his pretty girl for lunch so he was enjoying this time he had with Keith.

"Hi gorgeous" he cringed once he recognized the owner of that voice

"What do you want" he sneered not turning around to face her

"We'll it's nice to see you too" she smirked as she sat down next to him

"I'm going to ask you again Lindsey; what do you want?"

"I think we should talk"

"We have nothing to talk about" he replied as he kept his eyes anywhere but on her

"How's marriage life?" she asked ignoring his last comment. He didn't respond to her question "I'm not going to leave until we talk, and if I have to wait all day long; I'll do it"

"Perfect, wonderful; amazing- _now leave_"

"I'll leave when I'm ready too. God am I that much of a burden to talk too"

"Do you really want me to answer that truthfully" he hissed

"Are you afraid that Brooke's going to be jealous, if she catches us talking?"

"_One_ I will not do or allow her to be stressed and _Two_ we're not talking because _you_ were leaving" she rolled her eyes. Just then his cell phone went off "Hi pretty girl" he smiled as Lindsey rolled her eyes

"_Hi broody, how's coffee going with Papa Keith?"_

"Good; he just went in to get us seconds"

"_Seconds huh? Don't tell me he's slippin' in a little of that Butterscotch liqueur and Irish cream while mom's not looking" _Lucas chuckled

"Crazy girl it's 9am"

"_That doesn't mean anything now a day baby"_ He chuckled

"How's work?"

"_Good, but busy; poor Millie's finally getting a break. She was running around like a mad woman earlier" _

"Where's Rach?"

"_Having lunch with hot Uncle Cooper"_ Lucas cringed

"Pretty girl-"

"_I'm sorry" she smirked "She's having lunch with her boyfriend- hot Uncle Cooper" _She giggled as Lucas shook his head grinning

"Only you pretty girl; only you-"

"You know you love me"

"That I do" they smiled as Lindsey fake gagged "So we still on for lunch right?" he asked pretending he was by himself even if Lindsey's sitting there glaring at him

"_Of course" she smiled "Baby and I are" she said rubbing her grown belly "hungry for something Italian"_

"Italian huh?" she nodded "Well you're in luck. I know of the _perfect _place" she smiled

"_Sounds great handsome. We'll see you at 12. Love you"_

"I love you too" they hung up

"That was rude" she sneered

"What's rude is you sitting down burdening me with your presence"

"You've changed Lucas" she sighed

"Just leave" he hissed aggravated. She made no attempt in doing so

"No. not until I say what I came to say" she replied crossing her arms at her chest

"_No_ not leaving?" he asked ignoring her last statement "Fine, I'll leave" he said as he got up and started walking away

"Rumor has it that Brooke's really pregnant with Chase's child and you're just the idiot who stepped in to play step father dearest!" she yelled as he froze to her word "Just thought I'd let you know"

...OoOo...

* * *

A/N: **I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

BrucasEqlsluv, StephyLuvsBL4EVA, Long Lives Brucas, Crypts, miralinda, pink5288, PeterClaire, KJD, Loz92OTH, rosseyanna, Leona, Kaliegh, Brucasfan23, escaping the numb, DANI OTH, ga-4-ever

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

**You guys ToOoOoOoOtally R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K … S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O T**h**an**k** Y**o**O**o**Ouh! :0)**

Kaliegh: First off, thank you for your review and secondly, I just wanted to let you know that I'm currently working on your request! :0) It's funny how you actually read my mind because originally, I had it written out for the scene where Lucas wakes up to Brooke crying after she got home from Chase's. I was going to have her initiate it because of how much she truly loves him (Lucas) and also because of how much she wanted to erase the conversation she had with Chase's parents but decided against it. I have a better place for it! I promise you though, that it's going to happen because I completely agree with you on everything you said. I just hope that I don't let you or any other readers down when I do so. Those are the hardest to write!! :0)

* * *

A/N 2: I absolutely love and adore Skevin, and even though you all might not think so because of what had happened with their story line I hope none of you hate me for it!! I promise it gets better for them!!

* * *

**-L**ast** B**ut** N**ot_** L**__east-_

**Please ... MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	22. Satisfied

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**What goes around Comes around**- Still in Progress :0)

* * *

This chapter is **RATED M** for **Maturity of Discretion**

**

* * *

**"Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

…

"_Latest_ rumor, or _current_ rumor that you just happen to be spreading Lindsey?" he asked

"God, give me some credit Luke" she hissed "I'm just looking out for you okay. I wanted to save you from the humiliation and heart ache once the truth came out" Lucas scoffed "I'm not as bad as you think I am" she replied as she crossed her arms at her chest locking her eyes on the blonde "You did love me once you know"

"_Wow_" he chuckled "Even for you that's low" he said as he crossed his arms at his chest

"What, it's just the truth"

"The _truth_" he laughed "Do you even know how ridiculous you sound right now?" he asked slightly moving away from the door to let people through "There are no if's, but's, or doubts because _my_ amazing, beautiful wife is carrying _my_ child" Lindsey opened her mouth to say something but stopped once he cut her off "And as for you and I;_ We_ were _never_ in love Lindsey. We were just together-it's something called a _safety net_" her mouth dropped open as his words hit her like a knife to the heart

"I don't believe that Lucas"

"Believe what you want" he sighed as they locked eyes "But I'm not any of your concern, nor do you have to look out for my best interest. It's time you moved on" She shook her head "I'm not getting into this outrageous conversation with you so we're done here" She was beyond livid. How the hell did he not believe her!

"For someone who writes in his spare time not to mention spends hours on his laptop, you'd think you'd be smart enough to surf the web for the latest news once in awhile" she hissed as she felt him slipping away from her. Once she realized he wasn't listening, she jumped up and tugged at his arm until he stopped "They couldn't be together Lucas" his ears perked up "His parents wouldn't accept the fact that he got her pregnant before marriage especially since he was a clean teen" Lucas kept his back to her as she felt him tense up underneath her touch "But that all changed once they realized how much he really loves and cares for her. The more she went over to spend time with him and his family, the more his parents learned to accept the fact that she's actually carrying his child not yours"

"That's absurd Lindsey" he barked as he snatched his arm out of her grasp

"Is it Lucas?" she asked as she grabbed his wrist to keep him from walking away from her "Because it's not. If it's so absurd like you say-why don't you prove it by getting a DNA test to make sure the kid's in fact actually yours and that she's not playing you for a fool"

"Stay the hell away from my _wife_ Lindsey" he barked as he angrily glared at her snatching his arm out of her grasp "If you or Adam's at all-cause her or _my_ baby any _harm_ I swear to god-" he muttered through gritted teeth

"Everything okay out here?" asked Keith worried as he walked into what looked like a heated conversation between the two

"Everything's fine" replied Lucas as he felt Keith's hand on his shoulder "Thanks for the coffee but I've got a few things to do before I meet up with Brooke" The older Scott nodded as he handed Lucas a white paper bag

"For Brooke from mom" Lucas smiled knowing exactly that there was a double chocolate chip muffin with his pretty girl's name written all over it

"Lucas, Lucassss!" she sneered as Keith shook his head before walking back into the café.

…

After an amazing lunch with her husband, and a stroll down the river walk to walk off all the food they ate, Brooke was now back at the store releasing Millie for lunch. She had a few more hours of work before calling it a day, so she tended to her sketches while helping out a few customers here and there. Just then the bells above the door chimed as she looked up but a frown soon replaced her smile once she saw who it was. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath "What do you want Lindsey" she hissed diverting her eyes back to her sketches not really wanting to give her the blonde her time and day.

"_Now_, now is that a way to treat a customer?" she smirked as she rummaged through racks enjoying the fact that she was annoying the brunette like no other

"Well taking it's _my_ store and _my_ business" she replied "I can actually refuse _my_ services to anyone so why don't you turn around and walk back the way you just came" she sneered pointing towards the door as Lindsey rolled her eyes. She continued to ignore the brunette as she held up a dress against her body. Brooke sighed shaking her head as she walked over and snatched the dress out of her husband's ex's grip before placing it back on the rack. "Now that you tainted that dress, I'm going to have to put it on sale for half price" Lindsey shot her daggers as a smile crept up the brunette's face.

"_Wow_" said Lindsey as she looked Brooke up and down, then side to side as if she was huge "Your belly's just getting bigger and bigger-" Brooke rolled her eyes "Not to mention your figure's totally shot. Hopefully you can slim back down to your original weight; otherwise poor Lucas" she grinned as the brunette angrily glowered at her.

"What a bitch! I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry" shouted Brooke out loud in her head as she noticed her emotions getting the best of her. She quickly turned around as she headed towards the counter with Lindsey hot on her heels.

"I've got to give it to you Brookie" she said as she crossed her arms at her chest "You really did a number on Lucas; I mean you practically have him wrapped around your little finger like a sick puppy-"

"God, your pathetic Lindsey" she chuckled "Pinning after a happily married man" Lindsey glared at the brunette "It's not my fault that Lucas found a real woman to wear his gorgeous ring" she smiled as Lindsey's mouth dropped open. "Look, I have a busines to run and you're just wasting my time so do us both a favor and just leave. I don't have time for your nonsense"

"I ran into Lucas today" she smirked from behind as Brooke looked up from her sketches. _Lucas didn't mention anything about running into her. _"He brought up something about wanting to get a DNA test done" Brooke's mouth dropped open

"Brooke, I'm bac-" Millie started saying but stopped once she realized she walked right into a lion's cage

"I guess he's starting to believe that, _that_ mistake you're carrying" she said pointing to Brooke's growing belly as they were now face to face; the counter being the only thing that was separating them "isn't his" Millie's mouth dropped open from shock just as Brooke's hand collided with Lindsey's cheek "You bitch!" she shouted enraged as she sprung towards the brunette. Before she could retaliate, Millie immediately jumped in between the two as she held her boss back.

"Don't you ever, _ever_" she shouted beyond livid as she pointed a finger in front of Lindsey's face "call my child a mistake you fake psycho blonde bitch! Get the hell out of my store or I swear to god you'd wish you never met me" she roared

"Brooke" said Millie as she stepped in front of the brunette just as Lindsey got back into her face

"Bring it on Brooke Davis" she yelled rubbing her cheek "I swear I'll make you pay for touching me with your filthy hand"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STORE OR SO HELP ME GOD-"she barked as Millie watch the two angrily stare each other down "OW, OW" she hissed in pain as her hand automatically clutched her stomach

"Brooke" yelled Millie "Brooke-"

"G-Get her out Millie" she hissed "t-throw her out if you have too _NOW_!"

"LINDSEY" she pointed towards the door "Brooke, please calm down"

"GET OUT" howled Brooke "GET OUT"

"LINDSEY _NOW _DAMN IT!"

"FINE, but this is far from over Brooke. Lucas will be mine again, you wait and see"

"GET OUT!" barked Millie "I'm going to call Luke" she exclaimed as she helped Brooke onto the couch before retrieving her phone

"No, no; I'm fine" she replied taking in deep breaths as she gently rubbed her tummy

"Brooke-"

"Really-I _promise_ I'm fine" she said squeezing Millie's arm "She's just kicking a little hard, because she doesn't like it when mommy raises her voice-_isn't that right baby girl_?" cooed the brunette as she continued to rub her tummy "I'm sorry, mommy's done yelling"

"_She-_ You're having a baby girl?" Brooke happily nodded "Awwww congrats honey" she beamed enveloping her boss into a hug

"Thanks" she replied taking one last deep breath

"Brooke maybe we should get you-"

"No, I'm fine. _See _all better. Promise me you won't tell Luke-_Millie_"

"Brooke-" she scolded

"Please?" she begged as Millie opened her mouth to say something but a customer interrupted them. "Saved by the bell" she mumbled under her breath

…

"_Trouble in paradise for power couple NBA Super Star Lucas Scott and wife Multi-million dollar C/B designer Brooke Davis_?" read Haley as her eyes opened wide and mouth dropped open

"Let me see that Hales" said Nathan prying the magazine from his wife's hands_ "It's to be said that there's a possibility that High School Health Education Teacher Chase Adam's could be the father of the multi-million dollar fashiontista's child. Sources say they've been spending a lot of time at his families-"_

"Can you guys please stop reading that crap" begged Lucas as he ran his hands through his hair beyond frustrated

"How can they print this garbage" she sneered "Luke please tell me you don't believe any of this?" she said tossing a few more magazines in front of him

"Of course I don't believe any or all of that crap!" he exclaimed snatching the magazine from Nathan's hands as he ripped it to shreds. "Brooke is my wife, and she's carrying my chi"

"Are you sure about that son" came a voice from behind as they all turned around knowing exactly who it belonged too

"What the hell are you doing here Dan" shouted Nathan and Lucas in unison

"Well I wanted to see how you were holding up. I mean it must be hard to hear that your wife's child might not be yours" he grinned as he picked up a US weekly magazine

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT, YOU SICK BASTARD!" he barked charging at the older Scott just as Nathan grabbed him "YOU-"

"I had nothing to do with this!" he exclaimed as Lucas had him by the collar "I just thought I'd try and same you some humiliation before it actually hit the media" he replied as Nathan peeled him off the jackass.

"Funny, that's the exact same thing Lindsey said to me this morning" he scoffed "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this stunt has both your names written all over it" he sneered

"Now, now son. Have a little more faith in _me_" he smirked as Lucas's jaw tightened with rage

"Don't call me that" he barked "I'm not your son nor will I ever be"

"Get out Dan; you're not welcomed here" hissed Haley as a smirk formed on the older Scott's face. "We have more important things to deal with, and you being here isn't helping the situation the least bit"

"_Haley James_ growing a back bone I see" he chuckled as both Lucas and Nathan's clenched their jaw rolling up their hands into fists. "Look, I came by to tell you that it wouldn't hurt for you to have a DNA testing done. You should check with her OBGYN and see when it's least harmful for the child. I mean come on, why raise a child that's not even yours right?" Just then Lucas's fist collided with Dan's jaw as Haley gasp.

"GET THE HELL OUT NOW DAN BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT" roared Lucas as Nathan gripped him by the shoulder keeping him from plunging their bastard of a father to the ground. Dan chuckled as he wiped away the blood from his mouth

"It's great to see that my son's have each other's back- not like before when you two _hated_ each other"

"Yeah that was no thanks to you" Dan glowered at his daughter in law

"DAN _NOW_ OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL LET HIM BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU FOR EVEN SHOWING YOUR FACE HERE"

"Just remember, D-N-A" he smirked before walking out just as Lucas darted towards him. Nathan grabbed him

"Cool it Luke" Lucas sighed "Who do you think leaked this?"

"Baby you are so dense" snapped Haley "Do you know how much this could ruin Brooke and affect B/C?"she asked as Lucas sighed throwing his head into his hands. "It's going to stress her out and we all know that's not good"

"You know what" exclaimed Lucas as he got up to his feet "I don't give a rats' ass about what rumors are going around. Brooke's my wife and she's carrying my baby; end of discussion! Nothing can change that- not these stupid _magazines_, the _web_, the _media_ or a stupid _DNA test_! What's important is that Brooke and I love each other and our baby! This is something that won't affect us; I won't allow it!"

"Well I hope she feels the same way big bro" said Nathan as Haley and Lucas both locked eyes on the brunette. "She's pregnant and her hormones are all over the place. What makes you think this won't affect or hurt her when she finds out?" Nathan was right

"Shit!" he sneered "I'll see you guys later" he called over his shoulder before grabbing his cell phone

"_Clothes over Bro's_" chimed Millie into the phone

"Hey Millie its Luke"

"Luke, just the person I wanted to talk too" he chuckled

"What can I do for you?"

"Tell me that Brooke's getting some R & R"

"That's funny, I was going to ask you the same thing" Millie was confused

"How can I tell you _silly_ if she went home a little over an hour ago"

"Oh, _huh_-well she's not here. I wonder where she went" Millie was now starting to get worried just as her mind got the best of her _"I guess he's starting to believe that, __that mistake you're carrying" she said pointing to Brooke's growing belly as they were now face to face; the counter being the only thing that was separating them "isn't his" Millie's mouth dropped open from shock just as Brooke's hand collided with Lindsey's cheek "You bitch!" she shouted enraged as she sprung towards the brunette. Before she could retaliate, Millie immediately jumped in between the two as she held her boss back._

_"Don't you ever, __ever" she shouted beyond livid as she pointed a finger in front of Lindsey's face "call my child a mistake you fake psycho blonde bitch! Get the hell out of my store or I swear to god you'd wish you never met me" she roared_

_"Brooke" said Millie as she stepped in front of the brunette just as Lindsey got back into her face  
_

_"Bring it on Brooke Davis" she yelled rubbing her cheek "I swear I'll make you pay for touching me with your filthy hand"_

_"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STORE OR SO HELP ME GOD-"she barked as Millie watch the two angrily stare each other down "OW, OW" she hissed in pain as her hand automatically clutched her stomach_

_"Brooke" yelled Millie "Brooke-"_

_"G-Get her out Millie" she hissed "t-throw her out if you have too __NOW!"_

_"LINDSEY" she pointed towards the door "Brooke, please calm down"_

_"GET OUT" howled Brooke "GET OUT"_

_"LINDSEY __NOW DAMN IT!"_

_"FINE, but this is far from over Brooke. Lucas will be mine again, you wait and see"_

_"GET OUT!" barked Millie "I'm going to call Luke" she exclaimed as she helped Brooke onto the couch before retrieving her phone_

_"No, no; I'm fine" she replied taking in deep breaths as she gently rubbed her tummy_

_"Brooke-"_

_"Really-I __promise I'm fine" she said squeezing Millie's arm "She's just kicking a little hard, because she doesn't like it when mommy raises her voice-__isn't that right baby girl?" cooed the brunette as she continued to rub her tummy "I'm sorry, mommy's done yelling"_

_"__She- You're having a baby girl?" Brooke happily nodded "Awwww congrats honey" she beamed enveloping her boss into a hug_

_"Thanks" she replied taking one last deep breath _

_"Brooke maybe we should get you-"_

_"No, I'm fine. __See all better. Promise me you won't tell Luke-__Millie"_

"Did she say where she was going?"

Silence

"Millie-" he said once again as it pulled her back into reality

"Huh"

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No, but I figured home"

"Oh okay. Well maybe she had a few errands to run?" he replied as panic rushed over her. _Oh god what if something's wrong with her or the baby? Damn me for not telling Lucas!"_

"Well thanks anyways Millie. If you happen to see her, will you tell her to call her husband?"

"L-Luke" exclaimed Millie before he hung up

"Yeah"

"I-I think you should know that this afternoon, I walked into what looked like a very heated conversation between Brooke and Lindsey"

"Lindsey was there today?" he asked livid now knowing why Brooke went all MIA

"Yeah and it wasn't pretty. She was getting worked up and she cried out in pain; clutching her stomach even" Lucas felt his heart stop

"WHAT! Millie why didn't you tell me this earlier" he snapped as she felt even worst than before

"I'm sorry Luke. I got busy here taking that I'm all by myself which isn't an excuse I swear; but Brooke said it was because the baby didn't like her raising her voice; but once she calmed down the pain stopped" Lucas sighed

"DAMN LINDSEY" he hissed

"I'm so sorry Luke. I should have called but she said she was fine. She got right back to work and she really looked okay. I mean I kept seeing her smile and she kept glancing down at her tummy cooing"

"It's not your fault Millie, but please from now on if something happens to Brooke promise me you'll tell me regardless of her protest"

"I promise; I'm really sorry Luke"

"I've got to go find her. Something's clearly bothering her. _I just hope she didn't see the magazines already_" he sighed quietly to himself

"Okay let me know if I can help you with anything"

"Thanks"

…

Brooke's phone once again rang for the 10th time as she hit ignore. "_I'm fine Luke, just clearing my head_" sending

"Okay what's going on with you slut? Why are you ignoring your husband's calls and replacing them with text messages?" Brooke sighed as Rachel went through her phone "Did you guys have a fight?" Brooke sighed relaxing against the couch cushions as her mind got the best of her

"_I ran into Lucas today" she smirked as Brooke looked up from her sketches. Lucas didn't mention anything about running into her. "He brought up something about wanting to get a DNA test done for that child you're carrying" Brooke's mouth dropped open_

"_I guess he's starting to believe that, that child you're carrying isn't his" Just then Brooke's hand collided with Lindsey's cheek "You bitch!" she shouted livid as her hand covered her burning cheek_

"I swear to god if he dares ask me for a DNA test this relationship is over-"

"DNA test?" questioned the red head "Who wants a DNA test; _what's goi-_?"

"Because this child is his and I'm his wife!" she sobbed cutting off her best friend "How could he tell _her_ that he wants one done?" she shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks "_Seriously_, that bitch of all people; is he serious?"

"_Wait_ what are you talking about Brooke?" she asked confused "He tell who?"

"Lucas!" she sneered "He told Lindsey that he wants a DNA test done because he's starting to think this child isn't-"

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Lucas told that _whore_ that he wants a DNA test done because he's starting to believe that, the _baby_ you're carrying isn't his? Is that right?" Brooke nodded as Rachel let a loud laugh

"Do you think this is funny?" she asked in disbelief beyond livid

"No, I think it's hilarious" Brooke glared at the red head "Okay, _okay_" she said holding up her hands in defense "Do you even hear how ridiculous you sound? _Lindsey,_ really Brooke- _of all people_? Do you honestly think that he would confide in that fake blonde whore over anyone else?"

"Okay, well when you put it that way, it does sound-"

"Crazy, absurd-_Insane_," Brooke sighed "She's just trying to get to you, and let me tell you she succeeded! You and I both know how those jealous ex-girlfriends can get; _Hell_-it's our life story" Brooke scoffed "You're his wife and you're carrying his child so why are you doubting his love for you _huh_?" the brunette's eyes darted towards the floor "Did he tell you that he wanted a DNA test done himself?" Brooke shook her head from side to side "Did Naley, Peyt, Jake, Skillz, the river court boys, his extended family_-hell_ even myself hint that he wanted one done?" She once again shook her head "_Okay_ then what's the problem here?" Brooke opened her mouth but nothing came out "He freaking worships the damn ground you walk on Brooke. The guy is head over heels in love with you, and honestly you two are worst then Naley! It makes me sick to my stomach to be around you two when you're all lovey dovey" Rachel fake gagged "Why would you listen to that fake blonde whore of all people huh; _unless_-" Brooke's ears perked up as she locked eyes with the red head

"_Unless_ what?" she asked not seeing where this was going

"_Unless_, there's something we should all know about?" Brooke's mouth dropped open "Is there something we should know about Brooke?"

"Oh god no, of course not!" she exclaimed "How could you even- _Lucas_ is the father of my baby trust me!"

"Okay then what's really going on Brooke? I mean you and I both know Lucas loves you. What's gotten you so worked up?"

"She called my baby a _mistake_" she sobbed as Rachel's mouth dropped open

"That bitch!" she sneered "I'm so going to kick her ass! God tell me you gave it to her!"

"Of course I did! Her face and my palm became friends" Rachel laughed "I told her that if she ever said it again she'd wish she never met me"

"That's the Davis I know!"

"Yeah b-but before that, the stupid whore said that I was getting bigger and bigger and that my figures pretty much shot to hell" she exclaimed as tears streamed down her cheeks as Rachel pulled her best friend in for a hug

"Uh the _hormones_- I should have known it was that all along! I mean Lucas was the first guy you've been with for a long, _long_ time" Brooke rolled her eyes to her best friend's statement.

"Look at me Rach" she exclaimed getting back on track "I look like a fat, huge,_ enormous _hippo!"

"_Okay _I think you're over exaggerating thereBrooke-"

"Am I, _really_?!" she hissed in disbelief "Look at me Rach! How could Lucas _want_ or _love_ me when I look like this and not like this!" she shouted as she picked up a picture frame of them and Peyton looking all hot, slim and sexy ready to hit up some club in New York. "He can have any gorgeous woman out there with my _old-very hot_ figure" Rachel chuckled as she rolled her eyes "but instead he's stuck with pregnant _me_, this gigantic massive-_whale_!" she cried

"_Talk about freaking hormones!"_ shouted Rachel in her head "I'm so going to enjoy kicking that fake blonde bimbo's ass for making you doubt yourself!" she sneered "Honey" she said wiping away the brunette's tears. "You're gorgeous!" Brooke scoffed "Don't you know I'm serious when I talk about your damn pregnancy glow _huh_?! Honestly, no one can hold a candle to you when it comes to looking hot while being pregnant, and I'm not just saying that either! I mean look at you! Most pregnant woman bloat up like no other, but _you_-You're still all bones everywhere except here" she said as she placed her hand on her best friend's tummy. "You're having a baby, of course you're going to get bigger to allow your baby girl to grow but once she's here your figure's going to come back in no time; _trust me_. Geez _Slut_, can't you let me enjoy the attention for awhile-_while_ you're pregnant and all? I mean seriously, you'll be every damn guy's MILF!" They chuckled as Brooke wiped away her tears "Brooke, regardless of what you look like, I've never seen so much love and passion in Lucas's eyes when it comes to you. You could be wearing a freaking potato sack or a damn paper bag over your head and still he'd think you're the most gorgeous woman ever. He only has eyes for you and let me tell you; something sure is wrong with that because _look_ at me?!" she winked as Brooke laughed playfully smacking her best friend. "Will you please stop tormenting yourself? Go home" she smiled "Your poor husband's probably digging a whole in the ground by pacing back and forth worried sick about you!" Brooke took a deep breath "You _good_?"

"Yeah!" she finally smiled "I guess I just needed to vent. I mean that stupid whore's words made me feel very insure abouto my body not to mention not being able to wear my gorgeous designs didn't make the situation any better" she sighed as Rachel understood "I love you Rach- _thanks_ for tonight BFF!"

"I love you to _slut_" she smiled as they embraced in a hug "Now go on, it's 7:30. Go be with your husband" Brooke nodded "Oh and don't forget, breakfast tomorrow morning 9am sharp! Don't you dare be late!"

* * *

…This chapter & Section is **RATED M** for **Maturity of Discretion**…

* * *

…

"_I just sent her home to you Scott! She's fine, just needed to vent! She needs to feel loved so be good to her or I'll kick your brooding ass tmw! –Rach _He chuckled as he read his text message

"Thanks for everything! She's my world; you have my word" he replied as he hit the send button. Lucas took a deep breath as he replayed today's events as he relaxed back against his couch cushions. I mean, it started off by being a great day until Lindsey and Dan graced him with their presence; not to mention having his wife disappear on him throughout half the afternoon until evening didn't help! He prayed to god that she hasn't seen nor been approached with the latest headlines! He had no doubt in his mind that any of it was true but wanted nothing more than to protect her from hearing, seeing and going through it once this _shit hits the fan_ like his wife would say. He knew his brother was right about pregnant woman's hormones because lately Brooke's been more vulnerable and insecure than he's ever seen, and that just makes him want to protect her even more from it all. Regardless of her uncertainty, she'll always be his beautiful, brilliant, and brave pretty girl. If he had to spend everyday proving to her that she was the love of his life then so be it! That is exactly what he'll do! He didn't want to think about living his life without her! Just then Brooke walked in as she spotted him on the couch with his cell phone in hand and laptop on his lap staring out into space. Once they locked eyes, she dropped everything she was carrying and threw herself into his waiting arms "Shhhh, shhhh baby I'm right here" he cooed as tears soon soaked through his shirt.

"I missed you" he smiled "God, I'm so sorry Luke. I didn't mean to worry you" she replied "I-I just-"

"Pretty girl" he whispered as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes "I love you" he said as his lips brushed hers in a low sweet kiss. "So much" they rested their foreheads against one another

"I love you too" she replied as she leaned up and pulled his lips onto hers. God oh how he loves her with all his heart and soul. She's the best thing that's ever happened to him and just the thought of her not coming home made his heart ache. But, _no_ he can't think like that; she's home safely- now comfortably resting in his lap wrapped in his embrace. She's his soul-mate, his life-love; his _world._ God she loved this man before her very own eyes, _so_ much. She had to _touch_ him, to _feel_ him and that's what she did as her hands slid underneath his shirt now traveling up his abs towards his chest. He let out a hiss; deepening their kiss, by thrusting his tongue into her parted lips. His hands moved around to the side of her small back sliding up under her loose top as his fingers were hot against her skin leaving a trail of electricity along her spine causing her to moan against his lips. There it was, the _love_ and _passion_ Rachel was talking about in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile as it was just for her! She leaned in as she attached her lips to his just as he tugged at the hem of her blouse. She raised her hands up allowing him to pull it over her head leaving them panting as they pulled away from their heated kiss. "_Bedroom_" she whispered before their lips once again collided against one another. He immediately picked her up, and darted towards their safe haven as he gently laid her down- _easing_ her out of her skirt tossing it on the floor leaving her in just her black lacy Victoria secret bra and matching panties. His breath hitched in his throat as he took in her beauty "God, you're so beautiful" she blushed as he placed hot opened mouth kisses up her leg, towards her inner thigh causing a whimper to slip from her mouth. She felt goose bumps rise through out her body, making her shiver from want and need for more of his delicate touch. She soon felt his soft lips and gentle kisses against her belly, but once he pulled away to caress her tummy she knew he was saying hello to his baby girl. As much as she loved their father and daughter time, she wanted- no she _needed_ him, so she propped herself up on her elbows as they finally locked eyes. He grinned knowing what her body wanted as he hovered over her. "I missed you today baby" she smiled as she caressed his arms "I want to show you how much I _love_" he said as he leaned down and kissed her swollen red lips "_need_" he added as his lips moved down her chin "and _crave_" he mumbled against her throat as he gently nibbled and tongued at her heated skin "_you_ pretty girl" she closed her eyes, as she felt a spark of electricity run throughout her body causing her heart to race rapidly to his delicate touch. He then pulled back as he lovingly gazed down at her just as she opened her eyes to stare deep up into his soul. He smiled as he leaned down and took her mouth into his catching her little sigh with a searing kiss. His fingers snapped open her bra as he peeled it away from her breast. He couldn't help admire how gorgeous she looked underneath him as her more than ready arched nipples wanted nothing more than to be touched and cuddled by him. She was his and only his. He made her feel this way and if he could do it everyday, he'd die a happy man! He flicked his tongue and teethed over her hard little buds before taking it fully into his mouth while his hand took the other into his palm softly caressing, teasing and nipping at it driving her wild. He made sure to give them both equal attentions, as she squirmed underneath him.

"Luuuuuucccccassss" she hissed. He kissed down the valley of her breast, making way over her baby bump towards her heated malted-lava center. His fingers slipped under her panties as he felt a grunt slip from his lips at her wetness. His fingers got to work as he gently and delicately started massaging her "O-Oh… _O-Oh_ god; Luke!" she whimpered as it was music to his ears. He quickly removed her panties in one swift movement before spreading her legs with his hands. He slid one finger against her folds parting the delicate skin feeling the slick heat of her arousal, as he slid another into her just enough so she can feel the invasion. He felt his manhood throbbing as her hips thrust against his fingers pulling them in further.

"G-God baby" he growled as he watched her close her eyes moaning as she fisted their sheets in her hands writhe against his two fingers. He couldn't help groan at his hardness as he teased her clit with the slick of her wetness. "T-Tell me what you want Pretty girl" he whispered as she hissed under his touch

"P-Please" she gasp "L-Luuucas I-I; don't stop"

He smiled "Do you want me to kiss you here?" he asked pressing his lips against her inner thighs leaving his fingers deep inside her

"Ahhhh, SsSsS- _Luuuuke_" she croaked swallowing a lump that formed at her throat

"Or how about here MmMm?" he murmured as his lips found her hot, slick center. "Raise your hips baby" he instructed as his hands slid under her bottom now holding her study. He then pressed his lips to her center as she moaned

"HmMmm…, I think you want me here" he smiled devilishly dipping his tongue into her folds finding her clit as she cried out. He then wrapped his mouth around her sensitive flesh as she whimpered squirming unable to control herself. He then licked and nibbled as he slid his finger in and out of her as she was getting closer and closer. Her back arched higher and higher until she reached her climax. "God you're so wet baby" he murmured sending a viberation through her body just as her eyes rolled back from pleasure. "MmMhm... And it's all for me" She let out a cry of satisfation as she trembled against her orgasm. "Open your eyes pretty girl" he whispered as he gently drew circles around her sensitive pink button as he sucked driving her right through her release. "Tell me what you want" he asked taking his fingers and pushing them once again deeper into her as her second climax arose.

"Oh god Luuuucas" she screamed trying her best to comply. "I-I w-want y-you! I-I need you, pleeeease" she begged "I-I need y-you in me" He let out a loud delighted moan giving away at his own eagerness. He then ripped off his shirt as she opened her eyes now tugging at his waistband as she helped him strip down taking his boxers with him leaving him in nothing. God he was beautiful. His bare chest, firm abs and soft skin; she could stare at him all day long.

"Do you know how much I love you Brooke Davis-Scott?" he asked as he positioned himself between her legs as they locked eyes. He was never a talker while they made love, but lately that's all he did. He wanted to make sure she remembered how much he loved and desired for her. "You're beautiful, brilliant and brave" he said as he once again hovered over her. "You're the only person I want to go to bed and wake up next to every morning and every night" he kissed her calves "You're the only person I want to make love and have make-up sex with" he said as he kissed her inner thighs "You're the only person I want baring my children" he smiled as he placed a kiss on her tummy "It's _you_ pretty girl" tears gently streamed down her cheeks "and it'll always be _you_. You're my _love_, _life_ and _world_ Brooke. My heart" he said as he placed her hand over his beating one "belongs to you and only you; just as it beats-aches and craves for you. You're the air I need to breath, _the other half to make me whole and complete_. Do you know how sexy I think you look, pregnant or not pregnant huh? Every time I see you I go weak in the knees as my heart just flutters. I thank god everyday that you walked into my life that night in the club" Brooke's hands caressed his cheek as she glided her fingers across his soft swollen lips. He kissed and sucked on her fingers as her body ached for him to fill her. Her fingers, then soothingly glide down the side of his body as she pulls him down on top of her. Their skins now touching as it gives off this radiating heat as if it was on fire. He quickly props himself up on his elbows not wanting to hurt her or the baby "I love you Lucas Eugene Scott" she said as they gaze into each other's eyes "more than anything in this world. Make love to me" she growled "show me how much you love me" she begged as her hands slid down and gently stroked him, as she arched her hips forward, sitting herself at the tip of his erection showing him what she wanted. "_Take me to bed_"

"SsSsS" he growled exhaling sharply as she couldn't help smile. "Your wish is my command pretty girl" he replied as his lips roamed her body just as he thrusts into her with one swift movement-filling, and stretching her.

"Luuuke; O-Oh god!" she cried out in pleasure as he dropped his head onto her shoulder pulling back and then impaling right back into her further than before. "H-Harder Luuuuke, please… I promise I w-won't break" she begged gripping onto his shoulders lifting her hips to meet his firm thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him as closes as she can. She leans forward thinking that her body was going to shatter, but instead she felt his manhood press against something miraculous inside of her. "Oh Luke, yeeeeesssss baby… Yeeeeessssss! Please don't stop!" she screamed not caring if the whole world heard her. This was her natural high and she couldn't have felt more satisfied and loved as she did right now just as a sensation expand throughout her body where his erection filed her. She then heard him moan with pleasure as she felt him pulsate, stretching himself further and further inside her as he came. "I-I need you closer" she cried as tears streamed down her cheeks

"Oh god Pretty girl" he panted as he softly nuzzled her shoulder to try and control himself. He felt his body shake and tremble from the force of his release as their orgasms and internal spasms still lingered as he continued to thrust in and out of her sending them both over the edge.

"No, wait" she begged not ready for him to pull himself out of her. "I want to feel you a little longer" she sighed as they were forehead to forehead, nose to nose- staring deep down into each other's eyes "T-That was amazing" she exclaimed as it was perfect especially feeling him deep inside of her. "I love you" he smiled as her lips found his, now trailing over his collarbone up to his neck. She then grazed his ear with her tongue as he closed his eyes moaning

"Pretty girl" he growled, his voice rough "Y-You can't ah do th-" he mumbled unable to finish his sentence as she sucked and nibbled at his sensitive spot under his ear. He felt his manhood once again throbbing with want and need as he closed his eyes just as temptation rose.

"I can't what?" she asked innocently as she held his gaze smiling devilish up at him just as she clenched down on his manhood!

"O-Oh god, you're going to be the death of me crazy girl" she chuckled as his hips immediately start to pump against her seeing that he was still in between her. "But you know" he whispered into her ears as her eyes popped open "two can play at this game baby" he smirked as he dipped his head low sucking her breasts; loving them evenly as she ripped with pleasure. As he took one into his mouth, he rolled and tugged at the other with his soft fingers as she quivered underneath him.

"Oh g-god Luuuuke" she hissed as he continued to drive her into a frenzy. He felt the slick heat of her arousal against his manhood as he started to thrust in and out of her causing her orgasm to rock him as it sent a jolt of electricity throughout both their bodies. "I-I don't think I can stop pretty girl" he murmured

"Don't Broody, oh god don't stop" she screamed holding on to him as he plunged into her.

…

The next morning, Brooke was sleeping peacefully in Lucas's arms as he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. God his wife's gorgeous" he smiled as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Even with her hair tussle from their hours of love making to her make-up slightly smudged, he couldn't get enough of her. He gently caressed her cheek before kissing her tummy good morning. A smile soon formed on her face as her eyes slowly opened "Hi" he cooed

"Hi" she grinned

"Good morning beautiful" he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her

"MmMmhmz, good morning handsome" she replied deepening the kiss before resting her hand over his that sat on her tummy. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long" she nodded "How you feeling" he asked as his lips nuzzled her neck

"MmMmhz… great, amazing-_satisfied_" she moaned as he chuckled

"Is that so?" he grinned as he pulled down the white sheet that was covering her naked body before attaching his lips to hers

"MmMmmhz you better believe it Broody boy" she mumbled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss "Wait, wait" she giggled as she pressed her palms against his chest

"_Wait_; why?" he asked nibbling at her sensitive spot underneath her ear

"Because we have breakfast plans at 9 with everyone remember"

"Uh huh" he mumbled against her skin not really listening

"Luke" she laughed covering her exposed chest as she sat up "What time is it; we can't be late?" He glanced over towards the clock

"10 mins after 8; we've still got time; now come here" he replied yanking down the sheet once again exposing her bare chest

"Naughty" she chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows at her "What has gotten into my broody boy?"

"Nothing" he smiled "He just loves his _very_ beautiful, _very_ naked sexy_ wife_" he grinned as she blushed "Baby, we can't be late and besides it takes me at least an hour to get ready" Lucas pouted

"Lets' compromise then" she laughed as she kinked her eyebrows

"Go on" she smiled "Lets hear it"

"We'll have a quickie here, then a quickie in the shower and have breakfast, then we come home and pick up where we left off" Brooke couldn't help but laugh since that's exactly something she would say. She's totally rubbing off on him" she smirked

"Yeah because that's going to go real well with your 5 year old sister staying here with us for the next two weeks Broody. How are you going to explain to your parents that I was screaming your name for the fun of it _again_?" she laughed

"Oh right; damn it" he hissed snapping his fingers as she giggled "Well, we'll get to it when that time comes; _now_ come here"

"Broooody" she exclaimed in shock; _flattered_ but stunned to his words and action

"Can you blame me?" he pouted "I can't help how gorgeous you look all naked" he said pulling at the sheet once again "about to scream my name once I get you all hot, bothered and flustered _pretty girl_" he smiled as her cheeks redden from his words.

"Luc-" he cut her off as he hovered over her positioning himself between her legs as they fell back against the pillows "Sex now, talk later" he whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck just before he totally surprised her with his next move "_I got your legs spread all over the bed hands clenched in the sheets"_ he mouthed

_"_You are so not singing "_Making Love" _by Avant she moaned against his mouth as he deepened the kiss nodding

_"_I'm so turning you on aren't I?" he smirked

_"_God I don't know what_'_s gotten into you Broody, but d-don't stop" she sighed as he chuckled

_"_Oh I don't plan on it pretty girl" he replied as she felt heat rise throughout her body_ "_Now stop interrupting me he playfully teased before picking up where he left off _"I got your legs spread all over the bed, hands clenched in sheets-hair wild as hell I know the only thing on your mind is sexin me girl"_

"Oh god Luke" she hissed as his mouth slid down her legs towards her center

"_I can feel your temperature rising you should feel my nature too come on it's gonna be a bumpy ride girl lets do what we came to do_" he grinned as her eyes rolled back once his tongue entered her causing a moan to escape her lips.

"_SsSsS_... Luuuuke" she whimpered. Just then her phone rang

"Ignore it" she nodded as her lips attacked his. A few more minutes later his phone went off as they ignored that too. "Now where were we; oh yes" he replied once his fingers started to massage her folds as she fisted their sheets with her hands _"On the balcony gripping the rails" _he continued with the song_ "slowly I'm pulling you near sayin shhhh babe dont make to much noise there's a lot of peoples who live around here" _

_"Luuuuucaaass" _she hissed as he dipped his tongue rolling it over her pink bud now sucking and nibbling as he felt her get wetter and wetter

"_Emotions running high my hands planted on your thighs you feel me going up and down and round and round and round"_

"W-We n-need to get in the s-shower baby-"

"We will in a bit" he replied as his lips once again found hers. "But first, I _need_ to be in you; to feel you around me"

"MmMmhz" she moaned "I-I need you in me too" he smiled as she leaned back pulling him on top of her just as he dove into her. "Oh, god broody" she screamed as he kissed her shoulder to control his excitement. He then picked up his speed as he plunged further and further inside her. He pulled out just to fill her again; as another slow thrust made her skin tingle in and out. She was getting close, and by the slow of Lucas's breathing so was he. His lips soon brushed her ear "You're getting close, I can feel it pretty girl. Give me what I want." Soon she felt waves and waves of heat jolt throughout her body as she held on to him tight, as an orgasm ripped through her lungs. She tightened around his manhood as he pushed her hips down adding a loud grunt to hers as she felt him jerk just coming in time with her release. They were so dazed and confused as they realized they didn't even hear the phone ring until the red head's voices roared through the answering machine

"_Lucas Scott" _their eyes popped open as they tried to even their breathing_ "get off of my slut or so help me god!"_ they heard once the answering machine picked up.

"Is it wrong to be totally turned on to that statement?" he asked as Brooke smacked him

"_This is a reminder call not to be late for breakfast!! I know you two have been at it like freaking rabbits since last night- taking that neither one of you is picking up any of my phone calls" they chuckled "But-"_

"Get your mind out of the gutter Broody" he grinned as he grabbed her wrist from playfully hitting him

"_You better be awake and getting ready to walk out that front door in 10mins! Its 8:27 and we're all meeting at 9am-If either one of you is late there will be hell to pay"_

"How does she always have impeccable timing?" Brooke shrugged as she untangled herself from his embrace before strutting over towards the bathroom

"You coming baby?" she asked as a grunt slipped from his mouth once her very beautiful naked pregnant body came into view.

"Oh pretty girl, you are so going to be the death of me" he growled as she giggled

"10mins" sneer Rachel as Lucas and Brooke finally came strolling into the restaurant late hand in hand. Brooke playfully stuck her tongue out at the red head as they all said their hellos.

"Where's Naley?" asked the brunette

"Dropping Jamie off at school; he wasn't a happy camper this morning" replied Jake as Brooke nodded her head

"So you look MmMmhm… _satisfied_ slut"

"Oh you bet your ass I look _satisfied_" she smirked wiggling her eyebrows

"Ewwww mental picture" exclaimed Peyton as she shook her head gagging

"So I take it things are-?"

"Great, wonderful- _perfect_" she smiled "Just as long as that stupid blonde whore keeps her distance" Lucas was in deep conversation with the guys as he rested his hand on his wife's thigh sensing a little tension

"Dude Luke did you see this?" exclaimed Junk as he handed Lucas a magazine returning from the bathroom. The blonde's mouth dropped open as Junk shoved it into his face. Lucas knew exactly what it was as he pushed it away from his face

"Junk where did you get that; why are your reading this crap anyways" he hissed

"I don't normally read this crap, but the cover caught my eye" he replied showing it back into his blonde friend's view "Did you freaking read it"

"What's that?" asked Brooke as she glanced over towards the guys

"Oh it's nothing" replied Lucas as he pushed the magazine out of his face back towards Junk

"Ooh it's Us Weekly; I love this magazine" she smiled as she took it from Junk's hand about to look at the page he was showing Lucas. They have the best gossip" Lucas swallowed a lump that formed at his throat. Just then her phone rang as Millie's voice filled her ears "I'll give it back to you in second; I'm going to take this phone call" she mouthed as she got up and started walking away before Lucas could protest

"Brooke" he sighed "Junk, what the hell man" he sneered once his wife walked away "Why did you bring that stupid magazine over"

"What, I just thought you should know if you haven't already seen it" he replied shrugging his shoulders as no one understood why the blonde was getting so worked up over it

"Luke, what's going on?" asked Rachel as Lucas got up and caught up with Brooke

"Hey sorry we're late guys" said Haley as she and Nathan took their seats

"What's gotten into him?" asked Nathan as everyone shrugged

"I'm fine Millie; I'm sorry I worried you."

"_No, it's okay I'm just glad you and the baby aren't hurt. I was so worried when Luke called and said you didn't go home; I had to tell him about your confrontation with Lindsey"_

"Yeah he asked me about that earlier. I'm not upset since I understand why you did it. I'm sorry I put you in the middle Mills that wasn't my intention."

"It's no problem" she replied "God you don't know how bad I wanted to slap her too for what she said. I'm just glad you aren't hurt" Brooke smiled

"Well let me tell you it felt great!" they laughed "Thanks for being a good friend"

"_Well go eat, and I'll see you tomorrow. Please enjoy your day off!"_ Just then Lucas walked over as he pried the magazine out of her hands just as she hung up with Millie

"Will do Mills, will do. Talk to you later. _Luke_, baby what are you doing?" she asked once he held the magazine behind his back "I was about to read that-"

"No" he replied as she tried to retrieve it from him "I won't let you read it"

"But Luke-"

"No" he said once again more firmly "We promised each other that we won't let this kind of crap affect us"

"But-"

"What are you doing pretty girl _huh_; do you not want to be happy because we know how this crap affects you baby" he added as she sighed "Please I beg you don't read any of this garbage that's printed in any of these types of stupid magazines-"

"You read it already didn't you" she asked as they held a fix stare. He didn't reply "That only means that there's bad stuff written about us"

"I only glanced at it real quick and already I know what non sense they want to stir up. Trust me, I didn't read it Brooke. I don't want to know!" He took her hand into his "Our business is our business and no one knows it better than us. Regardless of what rumor or baloney the media's trying to stir up we know the truth and that's all that matters! We don't need to follow get involved in it" he exclaimed as he threw the magazine in the garbage. She's never really seen him so worked up like this before over the media or press. Part of her was curious what was going on, but at the same time they did make a pack.

"You're right, I'm sorry Luke. I don't and won't read it, _any_ of it" He smiled as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Thank you baby" he replied kissing her forehead before he rested his chin on her head. I just don't want you to upset you with all the crap they print regardless if it's about us or not" A few minutes later they returned back to their group of friends as their food finally arrived.

…

"Gosh it's such a beautiful day" smiled Brooke as she and Lucas took the kids to the park.

"It sure is" he replied as they watched Jamie chase Lily around the jungle gym.

"Be careful guys" she yelled as Lily fell onto the sand but jumped right back up to her feet once Jamie came into view.

"Wow, there are a lot of people here today" she nodded as she glanced around "Don't you miss those days? Running around with no care in the world?" he asked as he messed with his camera

"Jamie come get me if you can" shrieked Lily in a loud laughter just as he took off after her. Brooke couldn't help but smile as she loving looked down as she caressed her tummy just as her brooding blonde snapped a picture of her.

"Eh" she shrugged as he glanced from the kids to her, then from her back to the kids "I didn't really have a memorable childhood" she replied "I mean, instead of getting to go the park or doing anything kids their age got to do, my parents would rather put a big one" she said pointing to the jungle gym set "in our big backyard or they'd stock up on all different types of ice cream not to mention pay or buy anything I needed or wanted without me actually having to go out and experience it with them" Lucas squeezed her hand "But let me tell you Broody" she smiled as they locked eyes "Our little princess is going to get to run around and have no care of the world with us right behind her" he smiled as he brushed his lips against her forehead before wrapping his arms around her

"Yeah she is baby" he replied as he grazed her tummy

"Jluke I don't think you're suppose to go down backwards buddy" he shouted as Lily started following in suit

"But it's more fun this way Uncle Lucas" he replied as he and Brooke chortled

"JLuke" he scolded

"Just once more please?" they begged from the top of the slide as he stood up and walked towards them.

"Okay, just once more then you have to come down the right way" he replied as Brooke couldn't be more awe in his parenting skills "Smile guys" he instructed as the kids shouted out cheese

"So when did you pick up this whole photography hobby thing of yours?" she asked as he held up the camera snapping a picture of her. She just noticed that he's taken that camera of his everywhere with them ever since she's first met him. It wasn't just a regular one but an actual one that maybe a professional photographer would carry around. (_Sony A300K Alpha 10.2MP Digital SLR Camera with Extra Lens and External Flash)_ She just never knew he was so into photography.

"Ever since I was young" he replied "It's really relaxing and I think everyone should make memories of important events in their lives. Take you for example" he smiled as he snapped another one of her just as she smiled "See, _breathtaking_" he winked as he showed her the picture

"You ever think of going professional?"

"No" he replied shaking his head before she took the camera from him.

"_Wow_ these are really good Luke" she replied as she scrolled through a few more "Actually these are amazing _baby_." He smiled "_Oh god_, ewww I take that back! I look _fat_ in this one, and oh lord that one too" she exclaimed "Ewwww delete!"

"Oh no you don't pretty girl" he chuckled wrestling the camera out of her hands

"But broody, I look like a huge whale in that one" she pouted

"Are you crazy; you look beautiful!" he replied outraged

"But Luke-" he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers to silence her "You look beautiful!" she smiled rolling her eyes

"Excuse me sir" he said as a couple walked by "Can you take a picture of us" the man nodded as Lucas handed him the camera

"1, 2-3 smile" he instructed as Lucas wrapped his arms around his pretty girl. They thanked the couple

"Luwkie can you please push me on the swing set? I want to go as high as Jamie"

"Yeah I'll be right there Lils" he called as she ran over towards the only available one left

"Come on pretty girl" he replied extending his hand out to her as he helped her up

"So what's it going to be buddy?" asked Lucas an hour later as they finally made it to Baskin Robbins. He peeked through the glass window as he checked out all his choices.

"Here you go Lils" said Brooke as the little girl happily accepted her rocky road ice cream cone.

Jamie put his finger to his chin as he thought about it "I'm going to go with Chocolate"

"You sure Jluke?" he asked as the little blonde nodded his head "You're positive you don't want to try my mint chocolate chip?"

"Or my stwaberry" asked Lily as she had ice cream all over her face

"Lily you silly goose" laughed Brooke as she wiped the little girl's face

"HmMm… no" he shook his head "Maybe next time. I want chocolate like Aunt Brooke. It's our usual right Aunt Brooke?"

"That's right handsome" she smiled as Lucas fed her some of his ice cream before leaning in to brush his lips against hers.

"So are you guys expecting another boy or girl?" asked the older lady behind the counter as she handed him Jamie's ice cream.

"A girl, but she's actually going to be our first" he replied smiling as Brooke handed the kids each a napkin

"Oh I just thought-"

"We get that a lot" he chuckled "The little girl over there's my sister and he's my god son/nephew" he explained as the lady smiled

"Well congrats to you two" Lucas thanked and paid the lady

"Alright, lets' go guys" he smiled as he held open the door for them. Just then a swarm of photographers ambushed them right outside as it startled the kids

"Luke-" she exclaimed as he shielding them

"Mrs. Davis-Scott; Mr. Scott" flashes went off like crazy as they encircled the family "Mrs. Davis is it true-_ wait_"

"Lets' go guys" he said as they each grabbed the kids by the hand leading them towards his parked car

"Mrs. Davis, is it true that Mr. Chase Adams-"

"Alright guys, that's enough-no comment"

"Mrs. Davis Scott over here" she continued to push through the group of photographers with Lucas at her side "Can you comment about Mr. Adam's being a possibility-"

"No comment" roared Lucas cutting them off as they picked up their speed "Please move aside and give my wife some space" he exclaimed as the photographers continued to snap pictures

"Mr. Scott, how does it feel that Mr. Chase Adam's-"

"Mrs. Davis-"

"What don't you guys understand about no comment?" he said once the car came into view. He then helped them settle in as he ran around to the driver side

"You guys okay?" asked Brooke as the kids nodded carrying on eating their ice cream "What was that all about Luke?" she asked as he settled in behind the wheel

"Brooke-"

"No, I want to know what was printed in those magazines"

"It's not important" he replied as he started up the car

"_Not important_; take a look around Luke. There's so many of them wanting a story!" she exclaimed as they glanced around the car "Tell me what they printed" she begged as the flashes continued to go off

"Brooke-"

"You still not going to tell me?" she asked as he sighed frustrated "Fine-I'll ask them myself she hissed about to roll down the window just as he locked both the door and window before driving off-"

"Luke!" she sneered not wanting the kids to know what they were arguing about "You can't hide it from me forever you know. I'm going to find out either way" he gripped the steering wheel "So why don't you tell me or I'll just find out from someone else" she challenged as he kept his eyes locked to the road

Silence

"Lucas Eugene Scott" he finally glanced over at her as their eyes locked

...

* * *

A/N: **I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

BrucasEqlsluv, ga-4-ever, Long Lives Brucas, miralinda, krjemb, brucasever, Kaliegh, PeterClaire, Brulian equals forbidden love, DANI OTH, michelle infanti, escaping the numb

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

**You guys ToOoOoOoOtally R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K … S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O T**h**an**k** Y**o**O**o**Ouh! :0)**

**Kaliegh**: SoOoOoOo what do you think love? Did I live up to your standards? Was it something you _expected_?! Was it _Okay, Good, Bad, so so?_ Let me know what you think!! Thanks for reviewing and requesting. I swear it was freaking hard to write so, I hope I didn't let you down!! :0) I absolutely love love love love my Brucas chemistry so they're amazing and fun to write!

A/N2: This is actually the l**L**o0o0ongest **C**hapter I have ever written by far. It came out to almost 20 pages and 12,572 words! Can I say HOLY, MOLY!! :0)

* * *

**-N**e**wh**o**... L**ast** B**ut** N**ot_** L**__east-_

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… &** R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	23. Don't Let Them Get To You

* * *

Hey Guys... I'm sorry, but I **PROMISE** this is the last **RE-VISION** for this **CHAPTER**... I was re-reading it and realized I left somethings out...

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**Call It Karma**- Still in Progress :0)

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

…

"_What the hell_-" sneered the blonde beyond livid once their house came into view

"Luke-"

"_He has some_; what the hell did you do Adam's" he shouted as he grabbed the brunette by the collar as reporters scurried their way now snapping photos going picture crazy

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about" exclaimed the brunette as he pushed Lucas off "I was-"

"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T KNOW!" he snapped grabbing him once again by the collar ready to plow his fist into Chase's face

"Luke please" shouted Brooke as she slowly approached the two. She was thankful that they had dropped off the kids at Naley while they tried to figure everything out.

"Mrs. Davis-Scott, Mrs. Davis Scott-" shouted reporters as they all turned towards her catching her off guard

"Mrs. Scott do you care to comment?" pressed reporters as they gathered around her sending her stepping backwards

"Uh, _no_-no comment" she replied waving her hands back and forth trying to get the camera's and flashes out of her face

"Mrs. Davis, is it true that Mr. Adam's-"

"No comment" she replied cutting them off just as Lucas rushed to her side

"Excuse us, excuse us; back off-_ no comment_" he shouted as he wrapped his arm protectively around her pulling her close to him as he unlocked the front door. "We do not care to comment!" he replied as reporters stuck mics in their faces as flashes continued to go off. He will not allow anyone to harm his wife or his baby.

"Mrs. Davis/Mr. Scott-please-" shouted reporters. "We just want some answers" Chase stood there speechless not knowing what the hell was going on. Just then the reporters turned their attention towards him as they all circled around him, now sticking the mic and cameras in his face

"Mr. Adam's is it true that you might be the father of Mrs. Davis-Scott's child?" His mouth dropped open as flashes continued to go off

"How are you three linked? Are you romantically involved with Mrs. Davis-Scott? Are you having an affair?"

"Are you the father of her child?-" he heard as his head started spinning. He darted towards his car not wanting to deal with all this. He needed to talk to Brooke. He needed to make sure she was okay and that she knew he had nothing to do with this. He was just as confused on what was going on.

"That's all a lie!" she shouted as she paced back and forth

"Brooke-"

"How could they say those _awful_ things Luke!" she sneered "Chase-_ affair_!" she exclaimed livid "Do you know what that does to my-_our_ image not to mention how it'll affect C/B? They're killing me here!" she barked "How dare-_NO_, you know what, this is ridiculous! I'm going to go and fix this and tell them the truth!"

"What good is that going to do Brooke?" replied Lucas as he cut her off by the door "Why give into them when our family and friends know the truth"

"I'm a woman Lucas; I'm not that slut from high school anymore!" she hissed "I have to fix this! This is my image!" she sneered

"Do you think they're going to believe you?" he asked as she glared at him "They're reporters, they feed on this crap Brooke! If anything they'll dig further most likely into your past; hell they'll probably just make up more BS just to draw people in-because that's what they do! That's their job! Do you honestly believe that they're going to take your word especially when they have pictures of you leaving Adam's place or pictures of you hanging out with his family?" Brooke sighed

"_I have to talk to her_" shouted Chase as he jumped out of his car

"If they believe it or not that's their problem! This is something I have to do!" she shouted "I have to protect my image for once; _now move_" she barked pushing him out of the way. He sighed shaking his head

"Brooke-" said Chase as she opened the door to find the brunette standing right in front of her just about to knock "I-I'm sorry about this whole mess. I swear I didn't know-" she glared at him as she side stepped him

"Mrs. Davis-Scott, Mrs Davis-Scott" reporters shouted as they scurried over towards her

"Everything that has been printed these past few days is all a lie. Chase and I are nothing more than just friends" Lucas and Chase stood behind her as they listened on. "I have _never_ nor do I _ever_ plan on cheating on my husband. It saddens me that you all would make up ridiculous-_absurd_ nonsense about me to try and ruin my image when there has never been a photo of Chase and I, showing that we _are_ or _have_ been romantically involved"

"Those are just words Mrs. Davis-Scott" one reporter shouted out angering both Lucas and Brooke "How do you explain those photos of you and Mr. Adam's family looking quite cozy"

"Yeah, yeah" shouted reporters "Explain that!"

"Chase and I have been childhood friends and that's all to it. If you all still don't believe me, I will _prove_ it by getting a DNA test done" Both Lucas and Chase's mouth dropped open "Once the results come out, I will hold a press conference and we will clear up all this preposterous nonsense and I will be expecting an apology from every magazine or newspaper that has printed this outrageous story! If you're lucky I won't sue you all! That's all for now" She exclaimed turning around and walking back into the house with Lucas hot on her heels.

"We're are you going?" he asked as she grabbed her purse and keys heading towards the garage

"Dr. Cordova's office" she replied as she grabbed her phone

"Brooke-"

"There's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind Lucas" she hissed as he sighed

"I'll drive" she nodded "I've never heard that it's a possibility to get a DNA test done will the baby's still in the womb" he said as they jumped into her Mercedes Benz

"Well there has to be a way" she replied "Especially with technology these days; anything and everything's possible"

"Why can't you just let it go Brooke _huh_? I mean your family and friends know the truth so honestly who cares what others think. _God she's so stubborn_" he shouted in his head as he kept his eyes on the road "Look, I think we should at least wait until the baby's born. We only have a few more months-"

"I'm not changing my mind Lucas" she replied as she turned to look out the window "These reporters have gone to far"

"Regardless, I think you should wait until after the baby's born. We only have a few months"

"Well, we'll see what the doctor says first" she snapped as Lucas sighed in frustration

"Hi everyone" they all said their hellos as Dr Cordova entered the room "So I got your emergency call Brooke; how are you? Is everything okay?" she asked examining the mother to be's chart

"Everything's fine health wise for us like normal" she replied as Dr Cordova smile

"Okay, _well_ that's great-" she replied confused not understanding why the appointment was asked for

"Well you see" said Brooke as she stuttered "_We_" Lucas glared at her "_I_ was wondering-" Lucas crossed his arms at his chest as he rolled his eyes "Is there uh-"

"Is there a possibility to get a paternal test done at this stage of my wife's pregnancy?" asked the blonde as Dr. Cordova looked over at him surprised and a little taken back

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Rachel flabbergasted "Tell me you guys aren't serious" she said looking from one to the other

Silence

"Brooke, _Luke_?" he sighed

"Is that something you guys really want?" she asked looking from Lucas to Brooke then back to Lucas

"_No_, but that's something my wife wants" he replied as he locked eyes with the brunette

"Dr. Cordova?" asked Brooke

"Yeah, it's a possibility" she replied as the parents to be locked eyes on her "But it's not something a lot of people would do at your stage of pregnancy" Brooke sighed "You're about 7 months now and if this is that important to you, can't you wait another 2 months until after the baby's born Brooke?"

"Are you suggesting she waits too Dr. Cordova?" pressed Lucas "Because I told her the same thing. It's only 2 more months"

"From a professional stand point as well as your Doctor, I highly recommend that you wait until after the baby's born"

"Why would you need a paternity test Brooke?" questioned Rachel "What the hell is going on?" she hissed loud enough for everyone to hear

"Rachel, I didn't ask you to come to lecture me. I need you to stand behind me"

"And as your best friend I am, but it has to be in reason. You're not thinking rationally here!" Brooke sighed "Why would you need one done when we all know Lucas is the father?"

"What's the risk Dr. Cordova?" asked the brunette as she ignored the blonde and the red head's glares

"The risk is a high cost Brooke" she sighed as all eyes are now on her

"What kind of risk?" panicked Lucas

"By resulting in a miscarriage" Lucas felt his heart drop

"A _m-miscarriage_" the doctor nodded her head "Isn't there anything else we could-"

"BROOKE" exclaimed Lucas and Rachel in unison as all eyes turned to him

"I honestly can't believe that you care so much about your damn image that you would put _our_ child in danger!" he lashed out beyond livid as he locked eyes with his wife "You act like being in the public's eye is something new to you when you've been doing this for years! YEARS!" he raised his voice "I already told you that this world is a harsh place and that's the price you have to pay by being a celebrity! The only important thing you should be worrying about is our child and your health and not some damn paternity test! I have no doubt in my mind that, _that_ child is mine but your stubbornness is going leave you with nothing but regret, guilt and resentment if you go through with this test"

"Lucas" hissed Rachel. She knew that Brooke's hormones played a big part in this

"I have done everything I could to possibly protect you and our child but there's nothing else I could do if this is that important to you. You already know how I feel and where I stand on this _but_ our child's life rests in the palm of your hands" Brooke looked away as tears welded up in her eyes "Dr. Cordova, go ahead and do that damn paternity test because whatever the result shows it doesn't matter! You see, Brooke's damn image is more important to her than anything! She's just trying to prove a damn stupid point and what she doesn't understand is that the outcome of it will hurt her more in the end!"

"Lucas" sigh Rachel as she tried to comfort her emotionally drained best friend

"Rach, please bring Brooke home when she's done here. I'm tired and I just want to get some rest" He was gone as tears streamed down her cheeks

…

Later that evening, Lucas was on the couch looking at all their different ultrasound pictures as tears welded up in his eyes just as his mind got the best of him. "_If you all still don't believe me, I will prove it by getting a DNA test done" Both Lucas's and Chase's mouth dropped open "Once the results come out, I will hold a press conference and we will clear up all this preposterous nonsense and I will be expecting an apology from every magazine or newspaper that has printed this outrageous story!_

_"Yeah, it's a possibility" she replied as the parents to be locked eyes on her "But it's not something a lot of people would do at your stage of pregnancy" Brooke sighed "You're about 7 months now and if this is that important to you, can't you wait another 2 months until after the baby's born Brooke?"_

_"Are you suggesting she waits too Dr. Cordova?" pressed Lucas "Because I told her the same thing. It's only 2 more months" _

_"From a professional stand point as well as your Doctor, I highly recommend that you wait until after the baby's born"  
_

_"Why would you need a paternity test Brooke?" questioned Rachel "What the hell is going on?" she hissed loud enough for everyone to hear _

_"Rachel, I didn't ask you to come to lecture me. I need you to stand behind me"_

_"And as your best friend I am, but it has to be in reason. You're not thinking rationally here!" Brooke sighed "Why would you need one done when we all know Lucas is the father?"_

_"What's the risk Dr. Cordova?" asked the brunette as she ignored the blonde and the red head's glares  
_

_"The risk is a high cost Brooke" she sighed as all eyes are now on her _

_"What kind of risk?" panicked Lucas _

_"By resulting in a miscarriage" Lucas felt his heart drop  
_

_"A __m-miscarriage" the doctor nodded her head "Isn't there anything else we could-"_

"_S-She and Skillz; they-s-she lost the baby Luke"_

"_What?" he gasps_

"_She had a miscarriage tonight" he explained as tears streamed down his face._

"_Miscarriage?" he exclaimed as his mouth dropped open in shock_

"_Pretty girl, i-is it; h-how's your t-tummy? I-It d-doesn't h-hurt d-does it; d-do you feel any pain that you've never experienced before?" he rambled panicking as he glanced from her eyes down to her tummy then back to her eyes_

"_Luke, Luke baby calm down. I'm fine" she replied as she grabbed his hands "Take a deep breath okay; baby and I" she said tilting up his chin "We're both fine"_

"_I-I can't stop thinking or worrying. W-what if" he pauses unable to say it_

"_Luke-"_

"_W-What i-if it h-happens to y-you" he says as they lock eyes "or to our __baby__" he glanced down to her tummy as tears once again filled her eyes "I-I c-couldn't h-handle it Brooke" he said as tears stream down his cheeks_

"_I-I c-can't either Luke" she cried shaking her head as he tightly wrapped his arms around her sobbing form_

"_I'm going crazy pretty girl" he murmured against her ear_

"_You're not Luke; you just love __her__ so much" He then pulled away from her as he got down onto his knees; hands encircling her tummy as he was unable to tear his eyes away from her belly where his baby girl was growing._

"_S-She has to__ stay__ with us pretty girl" he said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "She has too. Baby girl, please __please__ don't leave mommy and daddy; we love and need you" he begged kissing her tummy as tears continued to fall freely. She couldn't help but let out a sob as Lucas's words hit her hard. He then broke down as he held onto her for dear life. _The front door closing pulled him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He kept his eyes glued to the pictures as Brooke slowly made her way into the room. She quietly sat down next to him as he didn't acknowledge her.

"I-I'm sorry Luke" he looked up from the pictures "_You were right-_I was to busy thinking about myself and being selfish that I didn't take you or our baby into consideration. You two are the most important people in my life and I let the damn media get to me. I'm sorry I lost my way. I wasn't thinking clearly, but I swear to you-I'd _never_ do anything to put our baby in harms way. You have to believe me Luke" she sobbed as it broke his heart

"Pretty girl, _god_ you don't know how happy I am that you listened to me" he said cupping her cheeks as they locked eyes "I understand that you're going through a lot right now- _I do_ especially with all the crap the media's pulling and the pregnancy along with your hormones but _baby_ you have to be strong for our little girl" he said as he rested his hand on her tummy "And I promise I'll always stay strong for you" she choked on a sob as he wiped away her tears with his thumb "It's not just you anymore you know" he smiled "You've got a family now" she smiled as tears continued to free fall

"I love you so much Luke" she cried as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close "I'm so sorry that I even suggested a damn Paternity test" she cried "I'm so sorry, please forgive me-"

"Shhhhh its' okay baby. What's important is that we stay strong _okay_" she nodded "We need to stick together as a family and not let them get to us. I'll tell you what, we'll hold a press conference and I'll explain that it's too dangerous at this stage of your pregnancy to get one done. They'll-"

"No Luke" she shook her head as they once again locked eyes "I got us into this mess so I'll take care of it."

"Brooke-"

"I know you want to protect me, and I love you for it Luke, _I do_" she said cupping his cheeks "But it's not your responsibility to get me out of messes I created for myself. This is something I have to take care _okay_?"

"Okay" he nodded as she pulled him in for a soft kiss

"I don't know what I would do without you" he smiled

"You'll never have to find out pretty girl"

…

"Lindsey" shouted Chase as he barged into her office catching her off guard "You've gone too far this time" he shouted throwing a few different magazines down on her desk

"Chase" she hissed "Can't you see I'm with a client"

"How dare you bad mouth Brooke" he barked ignoring her last statement "Do you know what this will do to her image not to mention her business! How could you be such a knieving-" she cut him off by pulling him out of her office and into the conference room

"Am I the only one with a mouth Chase?" she shouted "Rumors could have sparked anywhere. Why would you automatically assume-"

"You've got to be kidding right" he let out a loud laughed causing her to glare at him "Yeah rumors do start anywhere, but I don't know anyone besides you would have cruel things to say about her" Lindsey rolled her eyes

"I don't talk about anyone behind their backs Chase. Whatever I hear people say, I repeat the same thing back. _Is that wrong?_"

"Wrong, _no_. Everyone has their freedom of speech" he replied "but a person who's spreading rumors should know when enough is enough especially if it could ruin that person they're bad mouthing. For example, I heard that you broke up a marriage by sleeping with a client" her mouth dropped open as her clients and employees mouth dropped open.

"How dare you bad mouthed me Chase!"

"Hey I heard it with my own ears, from who I can't remember" he smirked as he walked out with the biggest smirk on his face

"Chase" she shouted "That's a lie! How dare you say something ridiculous like that! Chase you better come back and fix what you just started!"

…

"Could Chase Adams really be the father of Multimillion-dollar Fashiontista Brooke Davis-Scott's Child?" she read out loud "Multimillion-dollar Clothes Over Bro's Owner Brooke Davis-Scott won't discuss alleged Affair with Chase Adams" she sighed "Move over NBA NY Knick's Co-Captain #3 Lucas Scott, looks like THH Health Education Instructor Chase Adam's may be the father of your wife's child" she sneered through gritted teeth as she paced back and forth

"See I told you not to read into that crap pretty girl" she sighed "Now it's got you all worked up"

"How could I not read into it Luke; it's everywhere!" she barked as he pulled her into his lap

"You and I" he said snatching the magazines out of her hands now tossing it into the garbage cans "Know that this is all made up BS to get under our skin! We're married, we love each other and we're about to have a baby. I won't let any of this crap affect me, and you shouldn't either! I promise you, it shall pass!" she took a deep breath as she nodded

"I don't know how you do it"

"Easy" he smiled "It's because of this little one" he replied caressing her tummy "She keeps me strong. Promise me you'll stay away from all that crap from now on?

"I promise Broody" she replied softly pulling his lips in for a passionate kiss

"Good, now lets get to our appointment"

"Welcome to Lamaze Class everyone" smiled Dr. Elizabeth Stevens as the parents to be settled in "The purpose of this class is to help every mother to be here increase their confidence in their ability to give birth by learning how to respond to pain in ways that both facilitate labor and increase comfort. This is going to be a 12 hour course broken into 6 days. Each class will be no longer than 2 hours and I'll be available for any answers or concerns you have at the end of every class" Brooke and Lucas smiled as they listened on. "In the next 6 days, this class will cover:

Normal labor and birth (using videos of real births) and the early postpartum period

How to be active and informed participants during the birth

Focused breathing techniques for labor

Other relaxation techniques and natural strategies to help you work with labor pain, such as massage, walking, position changes, and hydrotherapy

Tips to help your partner encourage and support you during labor

The value of one-on-one professional support during labor

How to communicate with your healthcare team so your needs are met

Complications that could arise during labor and birth, and interventions that might be medically necessary

Epidurals and other options for managing pain with medication

Early interaction with your baby

Breastfeeding

"So if you don't have any questions, we will begin" The class smiled and nodded "During pregnancy, the mother's legs will be baring the most weight so leg cramps is a normal symptom. Every father needs to learn how to massage the mother's feet to loosen up the cramp if that shall happen. Now mothers, please straighten out your legs; _perfect_- okay now father's with your hands use your fingers, to massage from the ankles first up to the knees in a rotating circular motion. _Great_; don't forget to massage mommy's calves because that's where she tends to cramp up the most"

"I can get use to this handsome" winked Brooke as Lucas chuckled

"Well, if you're going to be carrying my babies, it's the least I could do"

"The _least_ you can do huh?" she smirked as he nodded his head laughing before leaning in and softly leaving a kiss on her lips

"We still have 2 more boys to go through before we put these classes to rest" Brooke couldn't help smile. They spent the rest of the class working the neck, shoulder, and back before ending it with contractions and breathing.

"Well that was fun"

"_Fun_ Luke" she asked as if he was crazy "Those contractions look like they're going to hurt" she replied as tears welded up in her eyes just as her emotions got the best of her

"Awww hey,_ hey_-baby, I know it looks scary but that's why you have an amazing coach like me! I'll be there every step of the way" she took a deep breath as he pulled her into a hug. The next couple of days flew by as they learned more and more at Lamaze class.

"I thought this was suppose to get easier" sighed Brooke as they relaxed under a tree enjoying the warm sunny day "I mean the more we attend these classes, the more it makes it real not to mention the more it scares me"

"Come here pretty girl" said Lucas as she settled in between his legs. She leaned back against him as he gently massaged her tummy. "I know it seems scary trust me, it scares me too, but we're going to be parents baby. We're going to have a mini you" she chuckled "She's going to have your beautiful eyes, brunette hair not to mention your amazing dimples" he said kissing her cheek

"Or she could have your gorgeous blue with blonde hair; who am I kidding she's going to be brunette like me" Lucas chuckled

"As long as she's a mini you, I couldn't be happier" he smiled

…

Few Weeks later…

"I look fat" pouted Brooke as she examined herself in the mirror

"Tigger, you look beautiful"

"You guys ready?" asked Peyton as she stuck her head into the guest bedroom

"No, Brooke here won't leave the room"

"Come on B; you look amazing"

"I look like a fat whale!" she exclaimed

"Brooke

"No! I'm not going out there looking like this- when you three look amazing in your two pieces" Haley kinked her eye brows "_okay_ well you still look hot in your one piece tutor mom"

"Brooke you're being silly. Tell her she's being silly."

"BDavis-Scott, you're being silly! You look awesome!! I swear I don't know anyone who could pull off a bikini like you do. Look at your belly" she cooed as she rubbed Brooke's tummy

"Well that's because I'm the only _pregnant_ friend you know!"

"Tigger-"

"Everything alright here?" asked Lucas as he poked his head in the room

"No, your wife here won't leave the bedroom" explained Peyton

"Mama, Mama" shouted Jamie "I need help with my floaters"

"Coming baby; I'll see you guys in a few"

"Right behind yeah Hales" said Peyton as she shut the door

"Pretty girl"

"I look like an ompa lompa Luke"

"Where and how you come up with these things gets me baby" he chuckled wrapping his arms around her as she glared at him

"Look at me Broody"

"I am" he replied as he stood behind her "You look beautiful" he said as he placed a kiss on her neck "Amazing" he added as he kissed her shoulder sending goose bumps to rise "Breathtaking" she smiled as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as his encircled her waste. "MmMmhz _gorgeous_" he murmured against her lips as she deepened the kiss.

"Do you know how incredibly sexy you look in just your swimming trunks broody?" He chuckled as she ran her fingers down his chiselled chest

"MmMMhz not as_ incredibly sexy_ as you in your two piece" he replied as his hands found her bikini bottom side strings.

"Broody-"

"MmMmhz" he replied as he untied them

"Baby-" she chuckled as she playfully smacked his hands away as she re-tied them

"I told you that I'd always put your doubts to rest if you ever felt that way; lucky for me we're not wearing much already so-" he said as he pushed her down on top of the bed

"Broody" she moaned as his lips attacked her hot skin "We can't; we're at Naleys and everyone's-"

"That's never stopped us before pretty girl-" he smiled cutting her off with a searing kiss. His lips then placed open mouthed kisses down her throat towards the valley of her breast towards her tummy. He couldn't help smile as he gently caressed her belly. "Just think in less than two month our baby girl will be here" Brooke smiled as she stared up at the ceiling

"I know, it's it amazing Luke" she cooed just as his lips found hers once again "I can't wait"

"MmMmhz I love you" he smiled brushing her bangs out of her face as they stared deep into each other's eyes

"I love you too" she replied as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly

"Well at least you're both decent" said the red head as she barged.

"What if they weren't?" laughed Peyton as she came in a few minutes later

"Then I pretty much would have stabbed out my eyes" Brooke and Lucas rolled their eyes as Peyton chuckled

"Well lucky for you _slut_- you came in at the right time. Any minute later you would have for sure stabbed your eyes out from the image of me riding my gorgeous broody here-moaning his name" smirked Brooke as Lucas's cheeks redden like a tomato

"You whore!" chuckle Rachel as she shook her head laughing. It always tends to amaze Lucas at how comfortable these three girls were when they were together. He tried imaging talking like that with the guys but that would never pass.

"Okay ewwww mental picture B, mental picture" shrieked Peyton as Lucas helped Brooke up to her feet.

"Oh put some _ice_ on it slut you two Scott; better _yet_- Go for a swim it'll do you both some good. I hear the water's extra cold" Lucas chuckled

"Yeah, yeah we'll be right out" she replied

"Hurry up will ya, we're starving! Everyone's waiting for you two horn balls!"

"Broody, can you hand me my shorts baby" he walked over and grabbed her Maternity French terry white shorts for her as she slipped them on.

"Sorry we were interrupted"

"I am too" she pouted "I was hoping you'd put my doubts to rest" she replied as she fixed herself up before leaving the room

"Oh I plan on it pretty girl" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her sensitive spot on her neck "Wait till we get _home_-I'll have you riding me as you moan my name for sure" he winked as she blushed

…

"Hi broody" smiled Brooke as she answered her phone

"_Hi pretty girl" he replied "Are you busy?"_

"No, no. Just taking a break, what's going on? You still at the river court with the guys?"

"Well that's good. Yeah I am, but we're just finishing up. I was actually calling to tell you I have a surprise for you at home so don't be late for dinner okay"

"A _surprise_ huh; what's the occasion?"

"_Just thought we could celebrate our 6 month anniversary since we've moved in together"_

"Awwww, you're so romantic broody" she cooed

"_So don't be late okay?"_

"I wouldn't dream of it" he smiled

"_Alright, I'll see you tonight. I love you"_

"I love you too" she replied unable to stop beaming

"God please gag me" hissed Rachel as she walked into the back office "What did lover boy want now; a _quickie_?" Brooke rolled her eyes

"_No_; if you must know he's planned a romantic dinner for us to celebrate our 6 month anniversary since we've moved in together" Rachel did an eye roll

"Oh god, can he be any cheesier! Isn't that something girl's usually do?"

"You're just _jealous_ hot uncle Cooper's not like my broody; hell no one's like my broody!" she grinned

"Yeah, yeah _whatever_-the boy just wants to get laid tonight" chuckle Rachel as Brooke playfully smacked her

"Get your mind out of the gutter whore!" Just then Brooke's phone went off again

"I better leave or my ears might start to bleed from all that cheesier sappy gag me crap" Brooke stuck her tongue out at the red head before grabbing her phone

"Sucks to be _JEALOUS_!" she chuckled as Rachel pulled a Ross and Monica from friends "flip you off" move! (The one where he double pounds his hands together … haha) "Uh hi Chase" Brooke answered surprised

"_Hi Brooke, how are you?"_

"Good thanks; what can I do for you?"

"_I was actually calling because my mom's really sick and-"_

"She's sick? Is she okay?"

"_Yeah she's fine, just resting up. She's been very addiment in wanting to talk to you"_

"Talk to me?"

"_Yeah, she said there was something important she needed to talk to you about and wouldn't rest until she did. Do you think you could come over for a bit?"_

"Well you see I actually have plans with my husband tonight" Chase rolled his eyes

"_Please Brooke?" he begged "She's been asking for you all day. I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important. She says she won't rest until you visit"_

Silence

"Chase I don't think-"

"_Brooke, please do it for her" she sighed _

_"_Chase I can't-"

_"Please Brooke"_

"Alright, alright. I'll stop by real quick but I have to get back as soon as possible"

"_That's all I ask. She'll be thrilled! Hopefully now she'll rest"_

"I'll see her in a bit"

Later that afternoon, Lucas began preparing dinner. He wanted it to be perfect so he got to work. He decided on a few of her favorite dishes with some dessert for later. He beautiful decorated the place as he couldn't help smile to himself. Just then his phone rang

"Hi pretty girl" he smiled

"_Hi baby" she replied_

"Please don't tell me you're going to be working late?" he said looking at the clock. She still had 2 hours

"No, no. It's just uh Mrs. Adam's is really sick Luke and she has something important to talk to me about"

"But Brooke, what about our dinner? Can't it wait till maybe next _lifetime_" he sighed frustrated

"Luke, I promise I'll be home on time. I'm just leaving work right now and heading over there real quick and I'll be home before you know it"

"Brooke-"

"Please don't be upset" he rolled his eyes irritated "She's really sick and she's asking for me"

"Says who _Adams_" he sneered

"Luke, please don't be like that. I promise I'll make it real quick. I'll even make it up to you Broody. I'll do anything and everything you want me too but please don't be upset with me"

"Drive safe, I'll see you when you get home" he sighed

"Broody" the line went dead

"He hung up on me; _he never hangs up on me_" she sigh

"Hi Brooke" smiled Chase as he ran out to greet her

"Hi. How's your mom? Is she feeling better?" His face fell

"Uh why don't we go inside first?" She nodded as she followed him in

As Lucas got back to finishing dinner, there was a knock at the door. "Coming, coming" he yelled as he ran over

"Mrs. Adam's?" he asked surprised to see her

"Lucas right?" he nodded "Nice to meet you"

"You too" he replied "_So,_ you're not sick Mrs. Adams?"

"Call me Matilda dear" he nodded "_Sick_?" she asked confused "No, not at all. I'm as healthy as can be" she smiled "I actually just got home from California and wanted to drop off some fresh fruit for Brooke since I was passing by this way anyways. Is she home?" _Speechless_, that was exactly what he was

"What the heck is taking them so long?" hissed Brooke as she couldn't sit still. It was getting later and later by the minute and she promised Lucas she'd be home on time. "Come on, come on; what's so important Matilda Adam's that you had to pull me away from my husband" she fidgeted as she paced back and forth in the living room

"Here you go Brooke" smiled Chase as he returned a few minutes later "Fresh hand squeezed orange juice just for you"

"Thank you" she replied setting it down "So is your mom coming down or should we go up?"

"Uh you see-"

"What's going on Chase? Is she too sick to come down? Is she in her room?"

"Uh my mom's actually-you see she's uh-"

"Chase" asked the irritated brunette

"My mom's not home Brooke" Her mouth dropped open "She went to California for a week and hasn't come home from her trip yet"

"What?!" she sneered

"I'm sorry I lied, it's just if I didn't you wouldn't have come" Brooke was beyond furious as she scrambled up to her feet

"How dare you lie to me Chase!" she snapped "I told you I had plans with my husband"

"Please Brooke, there's something important I need to talk to you about. Just give me 5 minutes I'm begging you please"

"I can't believe you would stoop that low! Telling me your mom was sick! Really Chase" she shouted as he felt pained for upsetting her

"I'm so sorry Brooke. Please just 5 minutes" he begged gently grasping her wrist

"5 minutes" she hissed snatching her hands out of his grip "then I'm out of here" she barked.

He took a deep breath as he got down on one knee "Brooke-"

"W-What are you-" she asked panicking as he pulled out a small blue velvet box

"Marry me" her mouth dropped open as her eyes opened wide. Speechless, that was exactly what she was "Marry me. I'm asking for your hand in marriage. I know I told you that I'd try and bury all those feelings I had for you but I can't. Up until today, I know that I'm a 100 percent positive that I'm in love with you. Pregnant or not, married or not, I want you to know that you're the one for me. I want a future with you! We can make it work no matter what happens. Marry me Brooke please, make me the happiest man alive-" he said placing the velvet blue box in her hands just as her mind got the best of her _"I promise you __Brooke Penelope Davis__" tears filled her eyes as Lucas softly wiped them away with his thumbs "that I will be your loving and loyal husband from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us" He places the ring half way on her fingers as they gaze deeply into each other's eyes. "This ring, I give to you as a token of my love and devotion. Let it be a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side" Brooke smiled as tears filled her eyes_

"_Can we really make this work Luke?" she asked as they pulled apart now forehead to forehead "Brooke" he smiled as he wiped away her tears "I promise and swear to you that I will love you unconditionally and I promise you that I want everything we talked about that night in NY. I want 2 boys and a girl with you, I want to coach little league while you buy for the team, I want to spend summer at our beach house and winters in France. I want our children" he said as he rested his hand on her stomach "to look exactly like you with a little bit of me in them" she chuckles "You are the only one women that I want to wake up and go to bed with every morning and night. You are the only one women I want to fight with and have hot passionate make up sex with" she blushes "I want all of it baby and I want it all with you. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and I promise you that I'm not going anywhere. You and our baby have my heart and as long as I have you both by my side, my life's complete. I promise you that those vows we took yesterday came from my heart and soul. I love you Brooke, god I love you so much"_

Lucas was beyond livid as he threw the gifted fruit basket against the wall once Matilda left. He then stormed into the kitchen as he gathered the dishes he prepared and dumped them all in the garbage. He pounded his hand against the dinning room table as he ripped up the red roses he purchased to shreds "AhHhHhH" he shouted frustrated as he threw his head into his hands

"Brooke" said Chase once again as he took her hands into his pulling her back into reality "Marry me"

…

* * *

A/N: **I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

Bella, BrucasEqlsLuv, delphine05, Long Live Brucas, pink5288, Kaliegh, PeterClaire, ga-4-ever, DANIOTH, Princesakarlita411

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

**You guys ToOoOoOoOtally R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K … S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O T**h**an**k** Y**o**O**o**Ouh! :0)**

* * *

A/N2: We need more **BRUCAS** Lovin'… since the dreaded horrifyin' **PUCAS** wedding is drawing near…. sOoOoOoOo BLer's … Please, please **UPDATE** your **BRUCAS** fan fics!! :0) I for one… _personally _need more **BRUCAS LOVIN**!! Is it me, or is just me lol.. but do you all feel that we no longer get any Bramie or Baley time? I swear it's like every since PUCAS got back together... those two have become all PRO-PUCAS not to mention PRO-PEYTWHORE?! I mean come on, give me a freakin' break! Where's all our Brooke time!!! OTH is so _LAME_!

* * *

**-****L**ast** B**ut** N**ot_** L**__east-_

**Please ... MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	24. How A Ressurection Really Feels

Hi Guys... So how cool is that I updated FASTER than I usually do huh??! Lol! Hope you all enjoy this chapter... Thanks for reading & reviewing!! You guys totally RoOoOcK!! :0)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**Br**u**ca**s **L**o**V**e**R**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**Call It Karma**- Still in Progress :0)

* * *

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

…

"UuUuuGgGgGHhHhH-AhHHhHhHhH!!" exclaimed the brooding blonde frustrated as he spent the last 30mins slam dunking and missing free throws at the river court. "UuUuUuUgGgGgg-AHhHhHhHhH DAMN iT!" he shouted as he tossed the ball against the back board causing it to go flying across the court.

"Working out your frustrations I see" Lucas took this time to even out his breathing "You going to tell me what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on. I just wanted to get some practice in-_ what's wrong with that_?"

"That sure doesn't look like practice" Lucas sent him an angry glare

"Look" he heaved "if you came to play, _great-_ but if you're wanting to do all that girlie stuff like talk about feelings and all that BS I'd suggest you go find the other guys cuz I'm not really in the mood to_ talk__-_" Nathan chuckled as he shook his head

"You know I'm always up for a little game of one and one with you big bro, but the fact that you're here beating the shit out of our court instead of spending your romantic evening that you oh so happened planned for your wife tells me something's definitely up." Lucas rolled his eyes irritated as he held up his hands for the ball "Nope; not until you tell me what's got you so worked up Luke!" he replied holding the ball up high over his head

"NATE JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN BALL!" he growled

"You don't scare me one bit" Lucas balled up his hands into fists getting more and more frustrated by the minute "Seems like you've forgotten that I'm bigger than you big brother!" Lucas did an eye roll as he hunched over now resting his hands on his knees "Did you and Brooke get into a fight or something?"

"_Look_-I don't want to talk about it okay!" he snapped wrestling the ball away from the brunette who really didn't give up much of a fight "So if you're not going to challenge me in a game, I advise you walk off this court and go home to your wife and son" He barked as he did a lay up. Nathan shook his head as he took the challenge. They instantly got a game going, but during it the older Scott got a little to violent for his liking so he decided it was best to back off a little. He of course didn't take it personally seeing that something was eating the blonde up.

"_Luke baby, are you home?" Brooke called out as she entered their dark-very quiet house. "Luke?" She set her things down as she turned on the lights. "Lucas-" She walked over towards the kitchen taken back as there were fruits all over the floor not to mention ripped up red roses everywhere. She waddled over towards the sink as there were dirty dishes and food tossed into the garbage and disposal. "Lucas?" She continued to make her way around the house looking for any sign or note that may have been left just as she then grabbed her cell phone. _

"That was so a foul _baby!_" shouted Skillz as Lucas was beyond oblivious to the new comers. "You know if we were playing a real game, you would have been thrown out by now dawg-"

"What's going on?" asked Jake as Nathan put his hand up stopping them from interrupting once he notice confusion was written all over their faces.

"He's taking out his frustrations"

"_Can I come in?" asked Matilda as Lucas stepped aside to allow her access "I'm actually glad that Brooke's not here at the moment" she said glancing around the beautifully decorated room as Lucas raised his eyebrows not understanding where this was going "Must be Brooke's doing" she smiled as she caught Lucas looking at her confused. "I've wanted to talk to you for quite some time now-"_

"_Uh okay, what about?" he asked_

"_You see for the longest time; well my Chase's whole 24 years of being in fact, he's never been more in love with anyone other than Brooke"_

"_I don't think-"_

"_Chase found out that Brooke was opening a store in TH and was more than delighted so he moved home for her" she continued "He wanted to see if they could rekindle their relationship and start over"_

"_With all do respect Mrs. Adam's- my wife and Chase have never dated nor were they ever romantically linked; but whatever goes on in Chase's obsessed- warped mind-" Matilda glared at the blonde" Is another story"_

"_I just thought you should know that a couple of weeks ago when Brookie rushed to Chase's side when he wasn't feeling well" Lucas's jaw tightened at the vivid image "Chase's father and I had a little heart to heart with her"_

"_Brooke never mentioned that" he thought out loud in his head_

"How long has he been at this?" asked Jake as all eyes were now on Lucas

"Awhile, I think" he sighed "I found him like this when I arrived. I'm curious to why he's even here when he had a romantic dinner planned for him and Brooke tonight" Just then Lucas's phone went off "Something tells me that's her" he added as they watched the blonde continue to shoot hoops

"Must have been something big if he ain't answering?" added Skillz

"Exactly. I'm determined to get to the bottom of this" he replied as they kept their eyes on him

"_**Voicemail" sigh the brunette "Where are you Lucas?!" she hissed as she hit dial once again. Part of her knew he was at the river court; and that usually means two things. One he's hanging out with the guys and Jamie or two he's brooding. Taking the fact that she walked into a disasterious kitchen and the un answered calls; he's brooding for sure.  
**_

"_We told her that that we've always loved her and that we always thought that she and Chase would end up together in the long run since they've been friends forever" _

"_Well I'm sorry to say you were all wrong" replied Lucas as he crossed his arms at his chest_

"_Are we?" she pressed as Lucas scoffed "You see Lucas, Chase-he's our baby and there's nothing we wouldn't do for him"_

"_What's your point?"_

"_Bottom line is, Brooke makes him happy, and when he's happy we're happy. We see the way his face lights up when he talks about her-" _

"_Everyone's face lights up when they talk about her" he replied cutting her off "She just does that to you; that's just who she is! Take me, her __**husband**__ for example" Matilda rolled her eyes "When I see my beautiful, amazing-selfless __**wife**__ my face lights up like the damn Rockefeller Center during Christmas time like you wouldn't believe! Chase wouldn't hold a candle to me when it comes to Brooke and my love for her" Matilda crossed her arms at her chest as she clenched her jaw_

"_Do you honestly believe that High Class Multi-millionaire dollar C/B Fashiontista Brooke Davis-daughter of Richard and Victoria Davis would really grow old with you Lucas Scott? You're just a professional NBA ball player-"_

"_Oh and Chase is a real winner?" he scoffed as Matilda glowered at the blonde "THH Health Education Teacher slash Clean Teens Team leader; please" he chuckled in disbelief. Professional NBA Ball players make more money than teachers; that's a given" _

"_I'm just saying Lucas Scott, son of Karen's Café and Keith's Automobile Garage owner that you shouldn't plan your future with Brooke to far ahead; things happen-" Lucas couldn't believe his ears. Chase and his whole freaking family are all crazy! "Yes you and Brooke may be married, but my Chase could offer her so much more than you or your family could" Lucas was beyond baffled as he wanted to punch something; Adam's face in fact "Our family and the Davis's run in the same circle; do you get my drift?"_

"_Money, power and class isn't everything" he sneered. "God it's freaking de ja vu all over again!" He felt like he was actually talking to Victoria Davis  
_

"_So, I see you've met the infamous Victoria Davis" she grinned as Lucas rolled his eyes "I take it she didn't approve nor did she give you her blessing?"_

"_Her approval or blessing means nothing to us" Matilda couldn't help but snicker "Richard on the other hand did" Matilda was shocked _

"_Have your fun now Lucas, but as far as I'm concern things will change for the better once the baby's born. Brooke will realize money, class, wealth and power is important these days"_

"_Who does this old hag think she is?" he hissed. Professional NBA Co-Captain's make bank! "You don't know what the hell you're talking about" he sneered "Before you make assumptions, I advise you to have proof to back them up. I could offer my wife so much more than Chase can-seeing that I'm a responsible adult who's not having mommy and daddy playing match maker by trying to steal another man's wife and child!" Oh, he was pist; livid as Matilda's mouth dropped open. She wasn't backing down either! She had to make her point clear and she wasn't leaving until she did. _

"_Just so you know, we're welcoming her and her baby into our family with open arms. The important factor is that Chase and our family will__ love that baby-" Lucas completely lost it once those worlds came out of her mouth_

"_Get out" he barked "Get the hell out before I throw you out!" Matilda couldn't help grin as she got up to her feet. She actually succeeded in getting under his skin_

"_Wow, I can see your parents raised you with morals and class" Lucas rolled his fists up into balls _

"_You and your psychopathic family wouldn't know what that is if it hit you in the face"_

"_He's planning on asking her to marry him regardless if she's tied down to you or not" Lucas's jaw dropped open "We already gave her our blessing that night and she never once protested" she fibbed "So as long as she promises to keep him happy, we'll take full responsibility for her and her baby" Lucas was appalled as he slammed the door in Matilda's face outraged_

"UGHhHhHH-AhHhHH" shouted Lucas as he slammed the ball once again against the hoop causing the old cracked backboard to finally come crashing down

"Good one Luke" shouted Skillz as they stood there shaking their heads

"Well we did need a new one" added Jake

"She's my _wife_; she's carrying my _baby_ damn it!" he shouted as he started beating up on the broken head board "Who the hell do they think they are!" he growled as he continued to kick and stomp at the backboard

"Luke, _Luke_ man" shouted Nathan as they scurried over towards the older Scott. "What the hell's going on?!"

Silence

"Did you know that Adams is planning on asking Brooke to marry him?" he exclaimed falling to the ground exhausted

"What-" gasp the guys in unison

"_Yeah_ and apparently his parents already gave her their blessing which she kept from me" Speechless. Just then his phone rang again as he recognized the ring tone.

"But that's insane. You guys are married"

"Yeah that's not going to stop psychopath" he sighed

"Luke, why don't you go home and talk to B?" asked Nathan as he sat down on the ball

"Nate's right. She's a little over 8 months pregnant dawg. We all know the stress isn't good for her especially when she's getting so close to her due date-" added Skillz as Lucas rubbed his face just as his mind got the best of him

"_I think I should do a special inspection for paint" she smirked as she tugged at the bottom of his shirt slowly pulling it over his head_

"_Pretty girl" he hissed as her soft fingers glided up and down his chest "I'm never going to get the baby's room finished if you keep doing that"_

"_Keep doing what?" she asked innocently as her lips attacked his muscular chest_

"_Ah hell" he exclaimed as he lifted her up onto the counter just as his lips assaulted hers. She then wrapped her legs around his waist as she deepened the kiss. Her hands than ran through his hair as his glided up and down her thighs causing a moan to slip from their mouths. Just then the phone rang_

"_Leave it" he whispered against her bruised lips as she happily nodded_

"_Don't tell me you guys are at it again" barked Rachel into the answering machine as the recording went off causing them to stop what they were doing. "Lucas, get off of Brooke and slut pick up the phone will you!" They chuckled as Lucas groaned once he helped her down. Just then her cell phone rang as he handed it to her_

"_Hello?" she answered_

"_Brooke, hi it's Matilda Adam's"_

"_Hi Mrs. Adams" she replied confused to why Chase's mother's calling her._

"_I was wondering if you could swing by today"_

"_Is something wrong?" she asked as Lucas's ears perked up_

"_Well Chase is really sick"_

"_Really sick?" she asked as Lucas listened on irritated. He continued to attack her neck with his lips as Brooke smiled covering his mouth with her hand_

"_Yes and I think you stopping by would really lift his spirits"_

"_Uh-" she said as she locked eyes with her husband _

"_No" he pouted as he shook his head "Baby come on-"_

"_Uh well now isn-" she started saying but got cut off by Matilda_

"_Please Brooke. It'll mean a lot to us" she begged as Brooke silently sighed_

"_I won't be gone for long Baby"_

"_Brooke" he sighed "What about our plans for the baby's room?"_

"_The paints still drying" he sighed "I'll be back in no time; I promise" Lucas nodded beyond frustrated as he opened the car door for her_

"_Hi pretty girl" he smiled_

"_Hi baby" she replied_

"_Please don't tell me you're going to be working late?" he said looking at the clock. She still had 2 hours_

"_No, no. It's just uh Mrs. Adam's is really sick Luke and she has something important to talk to me about"_

"_Brooke, what about our dinner; can't it wait till maybe next __lifetime__" he sighed frustrated_

"_Luke, I promise I'll be home on time. I'm just leaving work right now and heading over there real quick and I'll be home before you know it"_

"_Brooke-"_

"_Please don't be upset" he rolled his eyes irritated "She's really sick and she's asking for me"_

"_Says who __Adams__" he sneered_

"_Luke, please don't be like that. I promise I'll make it real quick. I'll even make it up to you Broody. I'll do anything and everything you want me too but please don't be upset with me"_

"_Drive safe, I'll see you when you get home" he sighed before hanging up on her_

"_Luke- _

"Luke, whatever's going on between you two fix it; don't run from it" he heard as it pulled him back into reality

"But what if you realize that suddenly you've had just enough?"

"_Fine!" hissed Brooke as she tossed her phone "Be that way Luke! See if I care! I'm not going to beg you to call or come home if you're going to ignore me like this!!" she sneered frustrated_

"What are you talking about?" asked the brunette as it was getting later and later by the minute

"I mean, I've done everything I possible could, but in the end I feel like I'm always going to be second best" he sighed as the guys jaw dropped open "She always runs off to Adam's when something's wrong with him or his family?! She doesn't stop to think or ask how I feel about it; she just does it"

"She's BDavis" replied Skillz "From what I learned about her through my unfortunate tragedy with Bev and our baby; that's just who she is dawg. Caring, loving-sweet, amazing" they all nodded their head "She'd do that for anyone of her family and-"

"That's just it" he snapped locking eyes with his long time best friend "Adam's shouldn't be put in that category of_ family!_ He's not our family; hell he's not even our friend"

"Luke, what is this really about huh? What are you implying?" asked Jake as all eyes were on the blonde

"Maybe part of her does really _care_ or even _love_ Adams" The guys were baffled, _speechless_ even that those words actually came out of the older Scott's mouth

"What are you on Luke?" asked Jake bewildered "Brooke loves you; everyone can see it when you guys are together. She and Adams are just friends nothing more"

"Wow, you are litterlly crazy no scratch that; you're insanely _stupid_ if you believe that's even remotely possible Luke" sneered Nathan as he got up to his feet "You know, I'm actually really disappointed in you, _kinda_ embarrassed to call you my brother even!" Lucas rolled his eyes "You're strong, you're a fighter Luke! You can't just give up hope when things get tough or shaky! Every married couple let alone any couple fight. Relationships aren't perfect! Did B give you any reason that she was interested or falling for Adams?"

"No"

"Did B ever give you any reason to doubt her love for you?"

"No" he replied once again

"Alright then, we just established that you're a complete moron who needs to pull his head out of his ass! Do you know what Hales or your mom let alone Rachel or Peyton would say if they found out how selfish you are being right now?!" Lucas's eyes darted to the black cement "They would say, _hell I'm even saying it! _"Your 8 ½ month pregnant wife is home alone probably worried shitless about you and here you are wallowing like a little bitch over your jealousy with Adams! _ADAMS_ really Luke?!" he scoffed as Lucas sighed "If B wanted Adam's like you assume, why the hell did she marry you jackass _huh_?! Why did she agree with you that day after your wedding to give your relationship a go _huh_?! Why would she say she loves you when you're both together and apart _huh_?" Lucas opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as Nathan continued "I'll tell you why!" he roared "It's because she's head over heels in love with you, _you_ ASS! She wants to be with you, not Adams! She wants a family with you! She loves you so get it through your damn thick skull and stop acting like an immature little prick! Do you honestly say I love you to her because you just want to or feel the need too or do you actually mean it?"

"Do you even have to ask Nate?!" he barked "Of course I love her man with all my heart and soul! She's my wife; my damn whole entire world! She's the air I need to breathe! The heart to keep me alive! I can't even imagine life without her or my baby girl!" he cried as his emotions got the best of him "But she lied to me!" he fumed "She went to see Chase tonight"

"So _what_; you're just going to give up just like that?!" shouted Nathan as they squared off "You would rather just assume that she's cheating on you with Adam's instead of hearing her side of the story?" Lucas stayed quiet "Are you just going to hand your life, your dream, your future-your damn _family_ to Adams _now_?!" Lucas balled up his hands into fists "Man up Luke! You're a Scott for crying out loud! We were taught to never give up and to fight for what's ours!" sneered Nathan "You're a husband, a soon to be father- so stop being such a coward and face your problems head on! Talk to B; work this out! But let me tell you big bro" said Nathan "You claim that you don't know what you would do without either of them but if you don't go home tonight- I _guarantee_ you, you'll know _exactly_ how it feels to live without them" Then they were gone as Lucas fell back onto the pavement gazing up at the stars

...

"Holy bloody hell; he freaking proposed?!" exclaimed Rachel beyond flabbergasted as she examined the 3 ½ carat diamond engagement ring "Don't tell me Lucas is sitting in jail because he killed the psycho brunette" Brooke rolled her eyes "Where is the blonde anyways?"

"I don't know and I don't care" she snapped

"_Okay_, what happened tonight slut? I thought you two had some romantic evening planned out?"

"We did!" she sneered "But when I got home he wasn't here. Dinner was tossed and flowers were ripped to shreds not to mention he hasn't picked up or returned any of my phone calls-"

"That doesn't sound like him at all! Something for sure has gotten his boxers in a tight wad! I mean honestly the guy doesn't have a mean, _angry-_bone in his body Brooke. _Well_ when it comes to protecting you and the baby that's a different story. The only time that I could recall ever seeing him upset or furious was when bitchtoria showed up here, so there's something you're not telling me" Brooke sighed

Silence

"I stopped by Chase's before I came home" she sighed knowing why her husband was upset

"Uh, and it all comes together!"

"Well it wasn't my fault! Chase is the one who lied to get me over there; saying that his mom was sick when she wasn't even in town to begin with- then ends up freaking propos-" she rambled "Besides that still doesn't explain why he went all MIA on me"

"Brooke" sighed Rachel as she shook her head "Who's fault is it that you went _huh_?! No one held a gun up to your head forcing you to go" Brooke rolled her eyes "I'm sorry but I gotta say, I'm with Lucas on this one" Brooke glared at her in disbelief "I mean your loving husband plans a very romantic dinner for you to show you how much he loves you and you blow him off to visit Chase's mom? Chase's mom _really_?! Honestly if you weren't pregnant right now I would totally kick your ass for being so damn clueless not to mention _selfish_!" Brooke's mouth dropped open as he crossed her arms at her chest furious "No other guy we know is as romantic as he is; so I've gotta say you're one _lucky_ bitch! You know how Lucas feels about Chase, and you know how Chase feels about you! Who's more important- Lucas or Chase and his parents?"

"Lucas of course!" she sneered

"Let me ask you this" said the red head "Did you ever once take his feelings into consideration before you decided to go see either one of them?"

"No" she replied shaking her head "I didn't think it was such a big deal since Chase and I are just friends; not to mention his mom was sick"

"That's not the point Brooke" sigh Rachel "Okay how about this. Did you ever invite him to go along with you to assure him there's nothing going on between you and Chase; or that there's nothing for him to worry about when he's not around?"

"No" she sighed "Why would he even want to go in the first place when he hates Chase with a passion?"

"Once again so not the point!" Brooke rolled her eyes

"Then what is the freaking point Rach-?"

"The point is that _yes_ he may not be pregnant, or that his hormones may not be out of wack but the guy has feelings slut. He's very sentimental, _compassionate_ and the fact that he's so head over heels in love with you he's just afraid he might lose you."

"He won't; he knows I love him Rach-"

"Yeah that may be true, but guys also like to be shown and proved that they're loved once in awhile" Brooke took a deep breath as she rested her head on red headed best friend's shoulder "If you keep running off to Chase or his family's side once you get a frantic-absurd call; how do you think that's going to make your _husband_ feel?_"_

"I really never thought about it like that. I mean Chase and his family are old family friends of ours and I guess part of me feels bad that he doesn't have any friends like we do"

"Brooke, that's not any of your concern_._ I mean honestly are you planning on babysitting him forever? The guy has to learn how to sink or swim when it comes to meeting new people. He's a big boy and you're not his wife or girlfri-"

"I know Rach-"

"Look, we all know that you care about everyone's feelings _okay_; it's just who you are and that's why we love you but you have to understand that the guys, they have tried their best to tolerate him for you and for Luke, but Chase isn't making the effort so I don't blame them one bit" Brooke took a deep breath "Instead of trying to get to know them, he would rather try and get close to you and that's not flying with Luke or the guys. They're his boys and they're protective over you"

"I-I really messed up today Rach" she cried "You're right, I didn't and I've never taken Luke's feelings into consideration. I just figured he trusted me enough and that he knows that I love him more than anything to not get jealous over Chase"

"He does honey but like I said, it doesn't hurt to show him once awhile you know" Brooke nodded "Just like him, you're a hopeless romantic and I know with the baby on the way and with your hormones being all out of wack your needs come first, but don't forget about him"

"I'm still very pist at him for not picking up or returning my phone calls you know"

"You don't say?" fake gasp the red head as they broke out into a chuckle

"Thank you for opening up my eyes"

"You're welcome slut! If I didn't do it, who do you think would put up with your crap?!" Brooke playfully smacked her as she rolled her eyes

"SssSsss-OoOoow" she hissed as she rubbed her tummy

"What's wrong?" panicked Rachel

"Nothing, nothing I'm _fine_" she replied taking in long deep breaths "Baby Scott's just been moving around a lot tonight"

"I bet she's picking up on the whole mommy and daddy _fighting_ vibe_"_

"Slow down and relax for mommy baby girl" she cooed as Rachel smiled

"So, whatcha going do with the ring?"

"Give it back; what else would I do?" she scoffed as if the red head was crazy

"Oh I don't know- keep it, sell it, oOoh oOoOh _pond_ it" she shook her eyebrows as Brooke shook her head laughing "You know Lucas has way better taste _right_"

"MmMhz… hmMm" smiled the brunette happily as she examined the gorgeous sparkling very shinny ring set that sat wrapped around her left ring finger

"At least he got you a 5 carat not some dinky 3 ½." Brooke chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Wait now that I think of it, why do you even have it?"

"Well I gave it back to Chase but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He placed it right back into my hands and told me to really think about it" Rachel kinked her eyebrow as her mouth dropped open "I know, nuts right?"

"Uh _yeah_! You're already married for christ sakes! Does he really think he has a chance?" Brooke shrugged "I guess it's true what they really say; you just can't help who you love" Just then there was a knock at the door

"You expecting someone at this hour _slut_?" they glanced at the clock as it read 10:30pm. Brooke shook her head no as she slowly got up and waddled towards the door

"Uh hi B-Brooke"

"What are you doing here Chase?" she asked frustrated once they locked eyes

"And at this hour?" piped in the red head as Chase rolled his eyes at her "If I were you, I'd be scared Lucas might beat the shit out of you for coming over so late"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he replied ignoring Rachel's evil glares from across the room "since you pretty much ran out of my house this afternoon"

"Well can you blame her? I mean you pretty much cornered her with this dinky piece of junk" she shouted as she snapped the ring box closed

"Rach-" scolded Brooke

"You don't know what you're talking about" snapped Chase as the red head chuckled rolling her eyes "It's a beautiful ring; money's not everything Red" Rachel scoffed

"Yeah but diamonds are every girl's best friend" Chase did an irritated eye roll "Look, now isn't a good time. Couldn't you wait till tomorrow morning to come over? I mean what if Brooke and Lucas were having hot passionate wild-_kinky_ sex; you'd totally be interrupting them" Chase glowered at her as she couldn't help chuckle

"Rach" hiss Brooke

"Brooke" he said turning his attention back to the brunette "I know I told you I'd wait for you forever and I always will but-"

"Uh, _eh_; not this again" she exclaimed putting her hands up to stop him from continuing. "Look Chase" she said taking a deep breath once again irritated "I said all had to say this afternoon and my answer stays and will always stay the same."

"But Brooke"

"SsSsS, _OoOow_" she hissed as she clutched her stomach in pain

"Brooke" they gasp in unison as they helped her to the couch

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"M-my stomach it hurts, but I'm fine" she replied as she started taking deep long breaths "She's just hyper like mommy" she smiled as her hand caressed her tummy

"Wow, she really _is_ moving" exclaimed Rachel speechless as she placed her hands on her best friend's tummy

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital-" suggested Chase

"I'm going to try Luke again-"

"No!" she yelled as her frustrations got the best of her. She was scared, _terrified _at the fact that here she was standing in her house alone with Rachel and Chase, and Lucas was no where to be found. He was suppose to be here with her right now, but instead he's being a selfish little baby who's gone MIA on her! "No" she said once again "D-Don't uh c-call h-him!" she murmured as the pain picked up again "He ignored me all day and _SsSsS… Ugh… OoOowWww_..." Her fear was now escalating into anger as she gently rubbed her tummy trying her best to focus on something else instead of the pain

"Damn it Brooke this isn't a time to be stubborn" she sneered walking away before the brunette could protest "You could be going into labor or something might be…" her voice seemed to disappear just like she did

"Okay baby girl, please _relax_ for mommy" she cooed as she closed her eyes now gently rubbing her swollen tummy. "That's it" she smiled thankful that her water didn't break just yet.

"Brooke, what can I do?" asked Chase as he got down on one knee in front of her "Tell me what I can do to make the pain go away" he said gently taking her hands into his as her eyes snapped open

"Cha-"

"Unbelievable!" scoffed Lucas beyond livid as he walked through the front door. Brooke immediately pulled her hands out of Chase's bigger ones as she got up to her feet. He came home to talk to his wife, not to find jackass on bended knee in front of her.

"Luke, this isn't what-" she started saying

"So when the cat's away, the mouse comes out to play _huh_?" he sneered as Brooke's mouth dropped open.

"That was a jackass move Lucas Scott" she hissed as he knew she was pissed but so was he

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about Scott" shouted Chase as he stood up to defend Brooke

"Where were you today Brooke?!" he exclaimed raising his voice as it immediately ticked her off.

"Who the hell does he think he is, talking to me like that?" she thought to herself as they locked eyes "Don't you think I should be asking you that?" she barked "You were the one who went all awol on me this afternoon slash evening-" she snapped bitting the inside of her cheek to focus the pain somewhere else other than her tummy

"Just answer the question. Where were you this afternoon?" he pressed a little calmer this time

"God, I already told you" she hissed "I went to visit Chase's mom because she wasn't feeling well!"

"_Oh I'm so going to so kill Scott when I get my hands;_ where the hell have yo-" barked Rachel outraged as she came up behind Lucas but stopped when she felt the tension in the air

"You're positive that you're not lying to me?" Rachel glanced back and forth between the two

Brooke couldn't believe this! "Of course not!" she snapped frustrated "Why would I lie to you for?" She didn't know how to tell Lucas about the proposal

He glanced over at Chase then back to his wife "This _afternoon_" he muttered through gritted teeth "Matilda Adam'sstopped by the house to drop off some fresh fruit for you. She just so happened to be returning from her LA trip- _healthy_ as can be. We had a little heart to heart, you know just like you did a couple of weeks ago with both his parents when Adams was _really_ sick" Brooke's mouth dropped slightly opened as she glanced over to Chase than back to her husband. He knew. "Speechless right?!" he barked as silence filled the room. "How could you stand there and lie to me Brooke! I have been nothing but honest with you from beginning! I stood by you, I defended you-I was there for you through all this Adam's affair crap when I looked like the jackass in all of it! All I asked was for you to be honest with me! We promised to be true, honest and to never lie to one another, but what the hell would you call this Brooke _huh_?! We're about to have a baby for god sakes, when are you going to stop being so _selfish _and take my feelings into consideration! I'm your husband not Adams!"

"_SELFISH_" she lashed out livid "You're really going to stand there right in front of me and call me selfish?!"

"Did I stutter?" he hissed as she glared at him

"If I'm _SELFISH_, what the hell does that make you LUCAS SCOTT!" she shouted as he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Oh she was furious not to mention her hormones took over sending her conversation with Rachel flying out the window once he walked into the house and pretty much accused her of cheating on him with Chase "How about we talk about the fact that you left me home alone" she shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks "all afternoon slash evening until 11:30 tonight! You didn't answer my calls, texts nor did you once call me back! I was worried about you and I had no idea what the hell was going on especially when I walked into the kitchen which looks like a tornado had hit by the way!" she rambled "You didn't even give me the chance to explain what happened but instead you assume the worst of me! What if I went into labor _huh_?! What would I have done all by myself Lucas?! You promise you'd be there for me but you weren't today! You heard the doctor say that the baby can arrive anytime but still you go all MIA on me; so don't you dare stand there and call me selfish Lucas Scott" It broke his heart to see her hurting and in tears regardless if she was right or not

"_Well _if you didn't rush off to Adams's side like you usually do" her mouth dropped open as tears continued to glide down her cheeks. He didn't care if he came off sounding cold "I wouldn't have gone anywhere!" he shouted brushing her feelings aside. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to get his point across. She hurt him today and he knows that she was hurt by his actions too, which were unintentional; but he needed some time alone to think things through "We would have stayed home, had an amazing romantic candle-lite 5 course dinner with dessert that I worked so hard on for you by the way and we would have cuddled by the fire like we would normally do; but instead you chose to go see Adams. Why can't you just for once open up your damn eyes Brooke- and see that he and his psychopathic family's trying to tear us apart _huh_?! Why couldn't you stop being selfish just for once and put me and the baby-"

"I _was_ thinking about the baby" she snapped as she cut him off. She had no idea what she was saying but all she knew was that she was hurt by his words! This Lucas Scott wasn't her husband! He's usually sweet, caring, and loving not cold, mean and harsh. "And that's why I went to see Chase today" she fibbed "Chase, asked me to marry him and you know what I said Lucas; I said _yes_!" Oh god what the hell was she saying. Chase was confused but thrilled as Lucas felt his heart stop; as if someone had just cut it out and stomped all over it. It broke her heart to see him so devastated by those damn words that just came out of her mouth. She was a bitch and it was too late to undo what she just blurted out so she rolled with it. They both wanted to crawl under a rock and never come back out

"BROOKLYN DAVIS" shouted the red head beyond appalled. This wasn't suppose to happen like this; what the hell was she doing?!" sneered Rachel

"Take that back Brooke" barked Lucas

"RACHEL THE RING" the red head shook her head in disbelief "NOW" she shouted as the red head grabbed it off the couch now slapping it into the brunette's hand "Take your rings back Lucas" she sneered unable to take them off, but managed to do so with shaky hands. Once they were placed in his hands, he felt like they were on fire from her touch. "Are you happy now; you're a free man! We won't be a burden to you any longer" she shouted as tears continued to fall.

What the hell just happened; he was just trying to prove that he was tired of always coming in second best but it totally back fired by resulting in sending them towards a divorce? What in god's name; why couldn't he just bite his tongue damn it! Just then he caught glimpse of Adam's grinning face "NO! He hissed at himself. This is how she really feels! The truth comes out! "GREAT, _perfect-_wonderful" he stuttered feeling like he was trapped in a horrible never ending dream. "I couldn't be more _thrilled_" he chocked on his words once he found his voice unable to take his eyes off her rings that were lying in the palm of his hand. She went too far and now he was going to finish it as much as it killed him

"Luke you don't mean that" exclaimed Rachel dumbfounded at the sight before her eyes "Brooke-"

"I'm tired Brooke!" he yelled as tears welded up in his eyes confusing her "I'm so tired of always being second best when it comes to Adams or his damn family's needs!" he exclaimed as they locked eyes "I'm tired of hearing that I'm not good enough for you or that I can't support you or my baby or that you'll leave me in the long run because I'm not in your high class- wealthy _world_!"

"Well you obviously don't know me very well" she snapped_ "Money-" Just then his mind got the best of him "wealth, power, or class doesn't mean a damn thing to me. You don't get that I'm not you! I didn't vacation in high places with fake people with you and Richard, I haven't lived in your mansion for the past 8 years, and I didn't get chauffeured around in fancy cars in high school; for crying out loud I owned a blue freaking convertible Volkswagen beetle, beetle. Not a Mercedes, Lexus, BMW or any other high class" she said using air quotes "expensive ca. __You don't get that I-"_

"_No, you're right; I don't get it. I don't get how you had the lifestyle every girl your aged wanted or envy for, but instead you stupidly, stupidly emancipated yourself from us" she roared as everyone was in shock_

"_Emancipated" whispered Nathan, Haley and Jake taken back as their mouths dropped open_

"_No wonder BDavis is so normal" added Skillz_

"_Actually that's the smartest thing I think Brooke did" said Karen as she walked over and wrapped her arms around the remarkable brunette she was soon to be calling her daughter in law. "Unlike you, Brooke will be an amazing mother to her child. Her mentality and perspective on how she wants life to be is astonishing to hear. Just listening to what you and your husband put her through makes me want to ring your neck" Victoria crossed her arms at her chest as the two glared each other down "All she ever wanted was your love and as her parents you denied her of that; and for that" said Karen pushing a strand of hair behind Brooke's ears "I seriously just want to kick your sorry high class ass right about now"_

"Good! Fine!" she sneered as it snapped him back into reality. His eyes and mouth dropped open as he watched her grab Chase's ring from the box and tried her best to slip it on but couldn't. "Are you happy now Lucas?" she cried "Are you ecstatic that I just excused you from all responsibility tied to the baby and me?! Are you pleased that I can't ever slip another man's ring on my finger where only yours belong? From this day forward, you Lucas Scott are a free man! You don't ever have to worry about me or the baby- SsSsS-_OoOWw…"_ she cried out in pain clutching her stomach "Ugh oOowWw..."

"Brooke" they all exclaimed in unison as they rushed to her side

"Pretty girl, _baby_ what's wrong" he panicked as something in his head automatically snapped. How the hell could he be so damn selfish! She's his wife, the love of his life. He promised to be there for her, to protect her! Not cause her pain and sorrow! She's pregnant and suppose to be stress free but instead he yelled and accused her of nonsense! He did this to her! Oh god if something happens to their baby girl he'll never forgive himself.

"Brooke-" he heard Chase's voice as it pulled him back into reality "Brooke are you okay?"

"Stay the hell away from my wife Adam's or so help me god" he shouted pushing the brunette away as Rachel couldn't help smile "Pretty girl-"

"Get the hell away from me Lucas Scott" she yelled crying from the pain and the heart ache she felt as she started hitting him "Oh god _OoOowWw_! Get away from me! I'm not your wife anymore; you don't have to worry about me or my baby! I already released you from full responsibility of us so leave me alone!" she shouted pushing him away still hitting him "_ugh- sSsSs-oOowWw_..."

"Like hell you're not Brooke!" he snapped "Your physical assaults and verbal words of divorce means nothing to me _baby_"

"No! Don't you Brooke, _baby_-pretty girl me Lucas Eugene Scott" she hissed "You don't love me anymore!" she sobbed through the pain

"You're wrong Brooke" he shouted "I love you okay, god I'm so in love with you that it's making me go crazy!"

"You're _sSsS ugh-oOowWw_... tired of it all! You don't want to be with m-me! Just get away! I'm a burden to you!"

"BROOKE" he raised his voice as she continued to struggle and fight against him "Will you just listen to me" he exclaimed as he cupped her cheeks "I love you so much that it hurts!" she cried

"Scott, can't you see you're upsetting her. Back off- let me take her" sneered the brunette "You're wasting ti-"

"Touch her and I'll break both your arms Adam's" he barked as Chase shook his head balling his hands up into fists

"UGH god!" grunted the brunette frustrated with their bantering. The pain was starting to become unbearable.

"GUYS!" yelled the red head as it snapped them out of their angry fixed glares

"Damn it Lucas just leave me alo; _oh god_" gasp Brooke as she held on to him for dear life.

"Pretty girl, what's wrong?" he exclaimed alarmed as she went pale. He felt his heart stop as he immediately swooped her up into his arms

…

* * *

A/N: **I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

Princesakarlita411, allim227, Bella, DANIOTH, BrucasEqlsLuv, KJD, PeterClaire, Brucas10, Long Live Brucas, Kaliegh, ga-4-ever, Briana

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

**You guys ToOoOoOoOtally R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K … S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O T**h**an**k** Y**o**O**o**Ouh! :0)**

**

* * *

**

**-L**ast** B**ut** N**ot_** L**__east__-_

**Please ... MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

**P**heary**W**inkle!-


	25. Nothing Can Tear Us Apart

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**Call It Karma**- Still in Progress :0)

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

…

"Brooke, talk to me- _baby_ what's wrong"

"_What's wrong_?!" exclaimed Chase incredulously as if the blonde was crazy "Why are you asking stupid questions Scott" barked Chase "Can't you see she's in pain! Damn it! Get out of my way if you're not going to take her to the hosp-"

"Touch her and I _will_ send you to the hospital!" he sneered as Chase balled up his hands into fists agitated "Why the hell are you even still here?"

"GUYS!" shouted Rachel

"Pretty girl-"

"M-My… t-there's p-pain r-right h-here" she cried as she pointed to her lower abdomen "I-It…_sSsSs_-oh g-god-" Just then he swooped her up into his arms as his eyes caught something that made his heart stop

"O-Oh god, t-there's _b-blo_" stuttered Rachel unable to finish her sentence as she felt her knees wanting to buckle right under her. "T-There's_ b-blo-_"

"T-There's w-what R-Rach?" murmured Brooke as she was in and out of conscious. "Rach; what's wrong?" she asked frightened to the silence as she opened her eyes to look over at Lucas. "W-What's w-wrong L-Luke?" she cried as she felt her world crashing down around her once she noticed her husband's pale face

"There's nothing wrong!" he replied as he got up to his feet now rushing towards the door

"Y-You're l-lying Lucas Eugene Scott!" she hissed as tears filled her eyes "I-Is t-there s-something w-wrong w-with _sSsSs… oOoWwW_… w-with t-the b-ba?" she gasp as her eyes suddenly rolled back

"Brooke!" he shouted "No, no- Stay with me pretty girl! I need you to show me your beautiful hazel eyes baby! Open our eyes for me Brooke! RACHEL" he shouted as the red head came running out "HOSPITAL-DRIVE NOW!" he roared as she gunned it "Baby, hold on" cried Lucas as he felt tears stream down his own cheeks "You're both going to be okay" he exclaimed as he rocked her back and forth in his arms

Moments later

"Help, help I need a doctor" he shouted as he ran through the emergency room doors "Please, my wife needs help"

"What happened Sir?" asked one of the nurses on hand as another grabbed a gurney now tending to her

"My wife, she needs a doctor; please get a doctor _now_!" he hollered frantic not letting go of Brooke's hand

"Sir I need to know what exactly happened tonight for us to do so" she replied as she checked Brooke's vitals

"I need you to get a doctor first! My wife and baby need help; there's something wrong-"

"We already paged our on call doctor; he should be here shor-"

"That's not good enough" he snapped "You need to get him now!"

"Sir" she tried once again "For us to be able to help your wife and baby, we need to know what exactly happened" she pressed

Just then the doctor showed up "Doctor, doctor please you have to help my wife and baby"

"How far along is she?"

"8 ½ months"

"Tell me what happened Mr-?" he asked as he checked her eyes just before pressing his stethoscope against her belly.

"Lucas, _Lucas _Scott?" the doctor nodded

"She was complaining of lower abdominal pain and then we found _b-blood_. She's going to be okay right Dr. Halloway" he exclaimed as he read the doctor's name tag "Tell me my wife and baby will be okay" he begged

"Mr. Scott we will do everything we can for your wife and chi-"

"That's not good enough! You're a doctor; I need you to promise me they'll be okay Dr. Halloway! I c-can't; I w-won't loose them!"

"Like I said Mr. Scott; I will do everything in my power to help your wife and baby but until then, I need you to stay calm for their sakes"

"Nurse, please escort-"

"No, no" he cried not letting go of his wife's hand "She, _they_ need me! I-"

"I need you to step out so I could do my job Mr. Scott" he replied cutting him off as they locked eyes. "I will come find you once I have any news" he sighed

"Pretty girl,_ baby_ you have to stay strong" he cried as he gently squeezed and kissed her hand just as she slowly opened her eyes "You have to stay strong for our baby girl and for us. _Please baby_" just then the nurse gently pushed him outside as he paced back and forth; going in circles. He felt as if his world was crashing down on him leaving him gasping for air.

"L-Luke, how are they; are they okay?" asked Rachel panicking as she ran towards him with Chase hot on her heels

"What did the doctor say; what the hell did the doctor say?" shouted Chase as he grabbed Lucas by the shirt

"I-I d-don't know; I don't know damn it!" he barked pushing the brunette off of him

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?"

"CHASE!" hissed Rachel. "Don't act like you're the only one worried about her!" she sneered as the brunette rolled his eyes

"This is all my fault Rach! If I didn't let my jealousy and ego take over none of this would have happened. I shouldn't have argued with her damn it! I-If anything happens to either one of them; _god_ I can't-_won't_ forgive myself"

"Hey, hey Luke; we won't _okay_! Brooke, she's strong and my baby niece she's a Davis-Scott! She's got the strongest mother I know. Lets' just wait and see what the doctor says before-"

"You're damn right this is all your fault SCOTT!" roared Chase cutting off Rachel as he got into the blonde's face "Why is it that you're always causing her more harm than good _huh_"

"Chase" shouted Rachel in disbelief

"Well it's the truth! They might as well assign her a permante roo-"

"UUUUHHHHH-AAAAAAHHHHHH; WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ADAMS!" exclaimed Lucas cutting him off as he grabbed the brunette by the collar throwing him against the wall just as Rachel tried to pull him off "If you and your psychopathic family had just left my wife alone none of this would have happened!" he slammed him once again against the wall "This is just as much your _fault_ asshole!" he shouted slamming him again harder causing a groan to slip from Chase's mouth

"Luke" shrieked Rachel

"None of this would have happened if Brooke never met you!" he barked pushing the blonde off him "You think you make her happy when in reality you're just causing her more damage. Why the fuck did she have to cross paths with you SCOTT; why the fuck are you turning her world upside down" Just then Lucas's fist collided with Chase's jaw

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ADAMS" he snarled as he threw a couple more punches as blood seeped out of the brunette's nose and mouth. Chase then retaliated by tackling the blonde as they were now rolling around on the ground beating the living day lights out of each other.

"Shit Luke" shouted Nathan as he sprinted over and tried to pull Chase out of his brother's grip "Dude you're going to get kicked out of here let alone arrested"

"I don't care Nate; let me go! I've wanted to kick his ass for quite sometime now! Let me go!"

"Lucas" hissed Haley "We're at the freaking hospital" she sneered "You two should be ashamed of yourselves"

"What? You can't handle the truth SCOTT?! It's not my fault that Brooke always ends up in the hospital because of you! Why she's with you beats the hell out of me!"

"Watch it AD-" hissed Nathan as he glowered at the brunette

"Let me tell you something ADAM'S" growled Lucas ignoring his best friend's words as Nathan pulled him back "What Brooke and I have is pure-unconditional love! I love her with every ounce of my fibber and being! She's my heart and soul! She's the air I need to breathe, heart to keep mine alive; she's my damn world! I would rather break every damn bone in my body than allow anyone to cause her any harm let alone touch her! I vowed to protect her and love her like no tomorrow and that's what I plan on doing for the rest of our lives! Up until when you and your psychotic parents cornered and stressed her out with your damn ridiculous proposal we've never been happier! Hell we've never even fought before and that might sound crazy but it's the truth! We love each other that much that compromising, by always letting her win or allowing her to believing that she's always right even if she's wrong or the fact that she's got me whipped is all worth it-just as long as she's smiling, laughing, showing me her beautiful dimples or always holding that sparkle in her eyes. How and why you would even think of asking her to marry you beats me; but the fact that she's 8 ½ months pregnant and happily married makes me want to kick your ass for stressing her out! How selfish can you be?! Everyone knows that she's beautiful, amazing and selfless but you; _you _took advantage of her at her most vulnerable state! You knew deep down inside she only sees you as a friend but you pushed and pushed until you came in between us; and I was stupid enough to allow it!" he shouted "I swear if anything happens to them Adams" he sneered beyond livid "I will bury you alive"

"Is that a threat Scott" shouted Chase retaliating as Jake immediately grabbed the brunette as he and Peyton made their way over

"What the hell is going on here?" asked the curly blonde in disbelief

"No that's a damn promise Adams" he barked as he once again got into the brunette's face "She's my wife; and I'll be damned if you think you're going to take her away from me"

"Well after tonight I think I already did" he smirked as Lucas was outraged.

"Have fun big bro" whispered Nathan as he let the older Scott go just as his fist once again found Chase's face.

"Nathan" hissed Haley "He's going to kill him" she exclaimed as they watched Lucas pound into the brunette "Do something"

"Well it's not like he doesn't deserve it Hales"

"Jake _baby_ do something" tried Peyton as the two brunette locked eyes

"Sorry Peyt; I'm with Nate on this one"

"DAMN IT GUYS!" they hissed in unison "NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT" he cringed to his wife's voice "Brooke is lying in there alone scared" she yelled pointing to the double doors that their best friend is behind "out of her mind and her_ jackass_ of a husband is out here going all Bruce Lee/Jackie Chan/Jet Li on Chase who'll probably get himself kicked out let alone arrested which will then stress her out even more especially when she wakes up and he's not there by her si-"

"Luke, that's enough" shouted Nathan as he pulled his brother off of Chase who wiped away the blood from his mouth and nose

"That's all you got" he smirked as the blonde darted towards him just as Nathan grabbed him

"Walk away Adams" hissed Nathan through gritted teeth "Or your parents will be visiting you in the trauma room once I let Lucas go at it again" Chase glared at them

"This isn't over! I'm not leaving until I see Brooke" then he was gone

"Whoa, whoa; come on- take a deep breath; he's not worth it" said Jake as he pressed his palm against his best friend's chest

"Go get him cleaned up guys" instructed Haley beyond disappointed as they walked away

"What the hell happened tonight Luke?!" asked a confused Nathan

"I don't want to talk about it" he exclaimed washing away the blood from his hands and face. He had just a few scratches nothing major like Chase.

"Like hell you're not going to talk about it! When we left you tonight; I told you to get your act together and all of a sudden she's rushed to the emergency room?"

"And what did Adam's mean when he said after tonight he had _Brooke _Luke?" asked Jake as Lucas sighed

"She took off her rings and she gave them back to me" the guy's mouth dropped open

"What the hell did you do!" they shouted in unison

"Look I need to be there just in case the doctor comes out looking for me"

"What the hell happened tonight Luke?" hissed Haley as she stood outside the men's bathroom with her arms crossed her chest tapping her feet waiting for her best friend to come out

Silence

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT; don't you dare make me call Karen" he took a deep breath cringing to the use of his full name

"W-We got into a heated argument"

"Lucas" she gasps

"_Rach" said Peyton as she noticed the red head's quiet-very shaken form "Honey B will be okay! She's strong, she's a fighter!"_

"_I-I've never been so scared Peyt" cried Rachel as the curly blonde pulled her best friend into a hug "S-She was so; I've never seen Brooke so-"_

"_Shhhh, shhhh it's okay sweetie" said Peyton rubbing circles along her back "B will be okay; she just has too"_

"Don't look at me like that Hales. I know I'm a _jackass _okay! I shouldn't have argued with my 8 ½ month pregnant wife but I snapped! I know it doesn't excuse what happened but I can't loose them Hales, _I just can't_! She started having abdominal pain and there was _b-blood_" he explained as he paced back and forth as everyone's eyes grew wide "This is all my fault!" he shouted punching the wall as tears streamed down his face "I was selfish and inconsiderate; I shouldn't have yelled-"

"Oh buddy" cried Haley as she pulled him into a hug "Shhhh shhhh it's going to be okay. Brooke's strong; she's a fighter Luke!"

"I-I c-can't loose them; god there was _b-blood_!" he exclaimed "Everyone knows that's not good especially at her stage of pregnancy right; oh god what if-"

"Luke" piped in Nathan as he squeezed his brother's shoulder "Come on man; you got to stay strong for Brooke and for your little girl. We don't even know what's wrong yet"

"But there was _B-Blood_, and she was so pale-"

"Nate's right" said Jake "Until then lets' not jump to conclusion" he added patting his best friend on the back

"God what is taking so long" he exclaimed 45mins later as the silence was driving him crazy. He stood up and once again started pacing back and forth, going round in circles as they waited for the doctor. Just then moments later, the doors opened as everyone was up on their feet "How are they?" asked Lucas as they all gathered around him

"Maybe we should talk in private"

"Please Dr. Halloway" he begged "We're all family here; anything you have to say you could say in front of them" he nodded "How's my wife and baby?"

"Mrs. Scott and baby" everyone felt a lump form at their throat "are both doing fine" they all let out that breath they were all holding

"But there was blood" said Lucas and Rachel in unison not quite understanding it

"She lost some blood tonight, but thankfully you got her in when you did. The bleeding did stop shortly after I examined her; so we ran some tests and it shows that everything's normal"

"With all do respect Dr. Halloway that just doesn't make any sense to me" said Lucas trying his best to wrap his head around the situation. "I mean, she complained of lower abdominal pain, fainted and there was blood; _blood_! What could have been the cause of it?"

"Stress, lack of sleep, worrying to much, not enough fluids, being on her feet all day, and especially working-those are all stress factors"

"So this was all caused from stress?" asked Peyton

"Yes as well as dehydration and lack of sleep" he added "As for the bleeding" he said as all eyes were on him "It's hard to say what could have triggered it especially since during pregnancy, there are so many different causes of it from mid to the end of term. The good and miraculous this is that Mrs. Scott, didn't show any signs of a tear or clots passing through and the baby is healthy as can be. It's normal for a little blood as long as it's that dark color due to her being close to the end of her full carrying term" They all took a deep breath "Now if the blood that she had lost tonight was like her normal monthly period that would have been another story"

"Meaning" asked Haley as the doctor nodded his head

"Miraculously that wasn't the case tonight so mother and daughter are both out of harms way but not out of danger" Lucas felt his knees wanting to buckle right under him.

"Danger?" he nodded

"I don't know how else to emphasize upon you that she stays stress free and gets as much R&R and liquids as she can. She only has 2 ½ weeks, 3 tops to go until she delivers so until then she will be on stick orders of bed rest"

"Can we see her?" he asked wanting nothing more than to be near his wife

"Yes. We will be keeping her over night for observation. I'll be by to check on her and the baby sometime tomorrow morning but no later than mid day since she'll be released by the afternoon" he nodded "I would like for you to make an appointment with her OBGYN within the next couple of days. Mr. Scott" he said as they locked eyes "What happened tonight shouldn't be taken light especially since she's 8 ½ months pregnant. It's possible for anything to happen" Lucas felt his heart stop knowing exactly what he was implying.

"Oh believe me sir, I understand. You have my word. I will take matters into my own hands" The doctor nodded "Thank you so much for all your help Dr. Halloway" smiled Lucas as they all shook hands

"I'll see you in the morning" then he was gone

"Did you hear that big Bro; B and your little girl-they're going to be just fine" Lucas couldn't help smile as tears streamed down his cheeks. He felt as if a large amount of weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"She's exhausted so we'll let her rest and come back first then tomorrow morning" said Peyton as everyone agreed.

"Rach?" said Haley as the red head didn't move "Rach sweet-" Lucas put his hand up to stop his best friend as she shook her head

"I-I have to see her Luke" said Rachel as tears streamed down her cheeks "I-I have to see her with my own eyes" she sobbed as he pulled her into his arms

...

"Are you just going to stand there whore or are you going to give me a hug?" smiled Brooke as tears streamed down their cheeks

"Oh Brooke I'm so glad you're okay" she exclaimed as tears streamed down her cheeks once again "You really scared me tonight; I-I thought-"

"Shhhh Shhhh, I'm okay" she whispered as her own set of tears made it's way down her cheeks "I was really scared tonight too Rach" cried the brunette as they held on to each other for dear life "I thought" she paused unable to say it "God, this is all my fault! If I hadn't said those stupid things not to mention take on the stress-"

"Brooke, honey this isn't your fault!"

"But it is though!" she exclaimed "I let my selfishness take over! I could have hurt my baby girl tonight" she sighed "Everyone was warning me especially Lucas to take it easy but I wouldn't listen"

"Brooke-"

"D-Did tonight really happen Rach; d-did L-Luke and I really say those awful-_hurtful_ things to one another?" she sobbed "What the hell was I thin-"

"Hey, hey you heard the doctor. We have time to talk about those things later but right now you need to rest okay. My niece needs her mommy to take it easy!" Just then there was a knock at the door as Brooke felt her heart flutter hoping it was a certain blue eyed blonde coming to see her. Her smile soon faded once she locked eyes with a certain brunette with a black eye, cut lip and a gash about his eyebrows. She knew exactly what had happened without even asking. She prayed to god Lucas didn't look like him or even worst.

"Brooke, thank god your okay" smiled Chase as he rushed to her side "I was so worried" Rachel rolled her eyes not letting go of the brunette's hand she was holding as Brooke's free one rubbed her grown tummy

"I'm okay" she smiled "Doctor says the stress finally caught up to me and that I'm on strict orders of bed rest"

"Brooke, once you're out of the hospital I think we should talk" She glanced over at Rachel than back to the brunette "I think its' best that you don't go back home"

"CHASE!" sneered Rachel appalled "Why the hell are you talking about that right now! Can't you see she needs to rest?"

"_Well_ if I don't bring it up now, when are we going to talk about it huh?" Rachel shook her head as Brooke laid there drained not really wanting to listen. She just wanted Lucas to wrap his strong arms around her and make it all go away. "I don't want you to go back home to him Brooke. I was actually hoping that you'd like to move in with me and my parents" She kept her eyes anywhere but on him "I mean since you've never had experience with babies before, mom will be there and she can help take care of you both" She glimpsed down at her un-ringed wedding finger as she felt her heart break. Everything was slowly coming back to her as her mind got the best of her...

"_Why can't you just for once open up your damn eyes Brooke- and see that he and his psychopathic family's trying to tear us apart huh?! Why couldn't you stop being selfish just for once and put me and the baby-"_

"_I was thinking about the baby" she snapped as she cut him off. She had no idea what she was saying but all she knew was that she was hurt by his words! This Lucas Scott wasn't her husband! He's usually sweet, caring, and loving not cold, mean and harsh. "And that's why I went to see Chase today" she fibbed "Chase, asked me to marry him and you know what I said Lucas; I said yes!" Oh god what the hell was she saying. Chase was confused but thrilled as Lucas felt his heart stop; as if someone had just cut it out and stomped all over it. It broke her heart to see him so devastated by those damn words that just came out of her mouth. She was a bitch and it was too late to undo what she just blurted out so she rolled with it. They both wanted to crawl under a rock and never come back out_

"_BROOKLYN DAVIS" shouted the red head beyond appalled. This wasn't suppose to happen like this; what the hell was she doing?!" sneered Rachel_

"_Take that back Brooke" barked Lucas_

"_RACHEL THE RING" the red head shook her head in disbelief "NOW" she shouted as the red head grabbed it off the couch now slapping it into the brunette's hand "Take your rings back Lucas" she sneered unable to take them off, but managed to do so with shaky hands. Once they were placed in his hands, he felt like they were on fire from her touch. "Are you happy now; you're a free man! We won't be a burden to you any longer" she shouted as tears continued to fall._

"Brooke" said Rachel worried as she noticed how quiet her best friend had gotten. "You okay; should I get-" She felt Rachel squeeze her hand as it pulled her back into reality

"No, no I'm okay" she smiled patting her best friend's hand that stayed intertwined with hers. "Thank you for your concern Chase, _really_ but that's not necessary" his face instantly fell

"But I insist-"

"Rach, can I please have the ring?" The red head nodded as she pulled it out of her purse. She knew Brooke would need it once she came back to her senses just as Brooke knew Rach had her back in it all "I'm sorry Chase, but I can't marry you"

"So that's it?" he asked flabbergasted "You're just going to go back to him just like that after everything that happened tonight?"

"Chase" sighed Brooke "Lucas and I, we love each other regardless of what happened tonight. I know it must sound crazy-"

"But the things you both said-"

"_Were hurtful and unforgivable" _he rolled his eyes frustrated "Look, I know I said some things tonight that I shouldn't have let alone it was very wrong of me to use you like that but I'm happily married Chase" he scoffed "We can't just get divorce over one fight. I mean every couple goes through their ups and downs and I'd like to think that we'd learn, grow and move on from tonight's mistakes"

"Please tell me you're kidding" he begged

"I'm sorry if I led you on or gave you some type of hope that their may be a chance between _us_ but there's not. We're friends and that's all we'll ever be. After what happened today I realized how selfish, inconsiderate and unfair I've been to Lucas."

"How can you blame yourself Brooke?!" he asked bewildered "You're pregnant and he's the one who's caused you nothing but harm and grief"

"But that's where you're all wrong Chase" she sighed "Lucas has been nothing but amazing to me. He truly is a wonderful, incredible husband not to mention he'll be a terrific father. He makes me extremely happy, he makes me smile, cry- _in a good way_" she laughs as tears streamed down her cheeks "See" she said pointing to her face "he makes me laugh" Rachel couldn't help smile "he keeps me grounded and very sane; but over all he makes me feel safe, loved and protected. Besides his love, heart and affection he has given me the most wonderful thing in this world and she'll be here in about 2 ½ to 3 weeks" she smiled as she rubbed her tummy. "They are the two most important people in my life and as for my heart Chase; it belongs to him and only him"

"Brooke-"

"Until Lucas and I figure out what's going on between us after tonight's outburst- I think it's best that you kept your distance" The brunette's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "I need to make it up to my husband"

"_Make it up to your husband"_ he asked appalled "He flat out told you that he was tired of it all. He was about to leave you before you-" she felt her heart ache to his words

"I'M WARNING YOU ADAMS!" hissed Rachel "I THINK IT'S TIME YOU LEFT! BROOKE NEEDS HER REST" she sneered pointing to the door as Chase ignored the feisty red head

"We both let our temper, stubbornness, and ego not to mention my hormones get the best of us. I didn't mean any thing I said earlier tonight and I'm praying that he feels the same way"

"He does B" smiled Rachel "Trust me he does; more than you'll ever know"

"What I regret more than anything in this world is for actually taking off my wedding rings" she said glancing down to her left hand "You didn't see her hurt and devastation in his eye like I did" she sighed "I have to make it up to him; he has to forgive me" she rambled as tears welded up in her eyes

"Brooke" he tried once again

"Chase I'm tired, please just take your ring" she motioned for Rachel to hand it over to the brunette. "I'm not the girl for you" he sighed "I've found my soul-mate and he's the only guy for me. In time you'll find the one you're supposed to be with; believe that Chase" He glanced over at his hand where his blue velvet box sat. "And if this is too hard and to much for Lucas to forgive, I will raise this child alone" she said as tears streamed down her cheeks as Chase was beyond bewildered

"That will never happen Pretty girl" her eyes immediately found a pair of gorgeous warm blues as a smile appeared on her face once they locked orbs

"Lucas" she cried as he rushed to her side

"Oh baby, I was so scared" he exclaimed cupping her cheeks as his lips kissed every inch of her face then moved down to her tummy. She couldn't help smile as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry pretty girl, this is all my fault! I'm so thankful that you're both okay"

"N-No, n-no-I-I'm s-so s-sorry; t-this i-is a-all m-my f-fault Luke. If I had only listened and if I didn't say those god awful-horrible-" Lucas silenced her with a searing kiss just as Chase was literally lost for words as he watched Brooke take on all the blame. He was even more upset that she didn't ask how he was doing seeing that he looked like he walked into a fist.

"God, I love you so much pretty girl. I'm so sorry I let my jealousy and macho ego take over baby! I was such a _jerk_ for the way I acted. Please forgive me baby!"

"Luke-"

"I don' know what I would have done if I lost either of you tonight" he cried as she cupped his face as they were now forehead to forehead. "And I understand if you hate me and want nothing to do with me but please Brooke you have to give me anot-"

"Lucas" she smiled as she silenced him with a kiss of her own causing their hearts to skip a beat "You're rambling" he chuckled as they pulled apart "I thought that was my thing"

"Oh pretty girl" he smiled as she wiped away his tears

"Go Adams" nudged Rachel pushing him to move but he wouldn't budge "We should give them some privacy seeing that we've taken enough of their alone time" He glared at the red head not ready to leave as his eyes once again locked onto Brooke "Chase!" she hissed

"My wife's tired Adams" barked the blonde unable to take his eyes off Brooke "Leave now or so help me god!" He waited for Brooke to look over to him; to give him some type of sign that she didn't want him to leave, but that didn't happen. Instead, her fingers found his chin as she tilted his head over towards her so they could once again gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. It made his blood boil that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the blonde.

"Chase, please leave. I would like some alone time with my husband" said Brooke as she finally turned to face the brunette who stood like a statue; his eyes burning into hers. Her words stung him. He felt as if she stuck a knife into his heart and stomped all over it.

"This isn't over SCOTT" he growled as he balled up his hands into fists

"Actually it is! Get out and stay the hell out!" Then he was gone

"I'll leave you two; yeah okay bye" whispered Rachel as she took off

"Luke"

"MmMmmm..." he smiled gently caressing her cheek

"The things I said and the things I did are unforgivable-"

"Baby we can talk about this later; right now you need to get som-" she silenced him with her fingers as she shook her head "I have some things to say and I need you to please just listen" he nodded

"You were right; I was extremely _selfish_"

"Brooke-"

"Broody" she shook her head once again as she pressed her fingers against his lips leaving them there. "I didn't realize how selfish, inconsiderate and unfair I've been to you or our baby. You have been nothing but amazing, wonderful-incredible ever since we've first met, and for that I've fallen more and more deeply, madly in love you with you. You make me happy Luke; you make me feel loved, protected and safe. I never wanted you to doubt my love for you ever because you're it for me" she smiled "You are my heart and soul and there's no one else in this world, this _lifetime_; hell the next 10 lifetimes that I would ever want to spend my life with" he smiled as he wiped away her tears "I'm sorry that I let Chase and his awful parents get to us. I never wanted to keep their talk or his proposal from you _baby _but I just didn't know how to tell you without having you kill any of them" he chuckles "I'm sorry that I work too much and that I didn't take it easy or that I let stress build up and could have caused harm to our little girl" she sobbed as he wrapped his arms protectively around her "I'm sorry that I took off my wedding rings, I'm sorry that I said I'd marry Chase- but you have to believe me that, _that_ would never happen. I made a promise to myself ever since I was a little girl that I would only get married once in my lifetime so you're pretty much stuck with me for eternity" he smiled

"I wouldn't have it any other way pretty girl" she smiled "As crazy as it may sound, but I made the same promise to myself Brooke. I promised myself that someday I would find the right person to share the love my parents have for one another and every since I met you, I can truly say that you are the one." Her tears continued to glide down her cheeks

"You two are the most _important_ people in my life and I don't know what I would do without either one of you"

"You'll never have to find out" he replied leaning in as he brushed his lips against hers "I love you. You and our baby girl are my life now, my reason of living" she smiled as his hand gently caressed her tummy not once breaking eye contact

"Does that mean you forgive me?" she cried burying her face into his chest as her tears soaked through his shirt. He reached into his pockets pulling out something that belonged to her and only her as the waterworks once again started.

"Just as long as you promise me you'll _never_ ever take these off again"

"Oh Luke" she cooed as her right had immediately found her heart

"I promise you _Brooke Penelope Davis_" he smiled as he slipped on her wedding ring and band "that I will be your loving and loyal husband" she grinned through her tears in awe that he remembered their vows "I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us" he then kissed her hand as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pressing her lips firmly and eagerly against his.

"I love you so much Lucas Eugene Scott" she murmured against his lips before he deepened the kiss

"I love you pretty girl" he smiled brushing a piece of hair behind her ears before they snuggled. "I think it's time for bed Mrs. Scott"

"Nooooooo" she shook her head pouting "Need your lips on mine" she grinned as he chuckled just as she grazed her lips against his in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Thank you" he murmured as they pulled apart.

"For what handsome?"

"Loving me, giving me a baby girl, making me a father; the list goes on and on pretty girl" she smiled chuckling as she caressed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled up against him. "Get some sleep; I'm not going anywhere baby" she nodded as her hand slide underneath his shirt resting over his heart.

"You're heart is pounding really fast broody; are you okay?" He couldn't help smile as it was something she did every night. She told him that the beating of his heart always calms her down.

"That's what you do to me" she smiled kissing him once more before exhaustion took over her body as she fell into a slumber holding on to Lucas for dear life. He laid there as he watched her sleep unable to take his eyes off her. She looked so peaceful, _content_-at ease as his smile never once left his face. "I love you"

"MmMmhmmm... I love you too"

"Poor thing; she's extremely worn out" said the RN nurse as she came in to check Brooke's vitals along with the babies an hour later. I've been back twice already not once did she wake up" Lucas chuckled

"Yeah, it's been a long day for all of us. I'm just glad she's finally getting some rest" he replied as he caressed her tummy

"Can I get you anything?" Lucas shook his head thanking the nurse before she left

…

"What the hell" she groaned as a loud, banging-smacking knocking noise startled her out of her deep slumber. She glanced over towards her clock as she tried her best to make out the red bold numbers "4:13; you've got to be shitting me!" The knocking got louder as she pulled herself out of bed throwing on her rob as she made her way towards the door. "You better have a god damn good reason for disturbing me at this hour" she sneered

* * *

A/N:

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

I am Caroline, PeterClaire, Bella, BrucasEqlsLuv, bdavisrulz, kItty'RoCkER, Brucas10, Long Live Brucas, Princesakarlita411, StephyLuvsBL4eva, xnxdx, SV, ok, pink5288, Kaliegh, DANI OTH, cj08, tanya2byour21, ga-4-ever, babyd21, escaping the numb

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

**To My Annoymous Reviewers:**

**Bella: **Thank you for reading and sticking with me. Let me tell you how hard it was to write that scene. It broke my heart because they're usually all lovely dovey and happy! This was a major change! I figured it was about time Brooke realized that Chase wasn't her responsibility and that Lucas had enough of being second best when in reality he isn't! I know a lot of people thought he was an ass for yelling at his 8 ½ month pregnant wife, but now she knows how he feels and it's a real eye opener for him! Chase will get what's coming to him don't you worry!!

**SV: **Thank you for reading my story and thanks for your review. I swear it was never my intention to make you hate Brooke because I know we all love her. I had to show that her hormones are out of wack and I know it's not an excuse but she will no longer be a push over because we all know in reality she's not. Mark S did ruin it for everyone by turning Lucas into a complete Peyton brown noser but in my story he'll always be the Lucas we love! I promise Brooke is back on the right track and Chase will get what he deserves! After her talk with Rachel and the hospital scare she's realized how badly she's messed up her relationship with her husband! Things will start looking up, you have my word! We'll get our beloved BRUCAS love back!

**Kaliegh:** Hi love… thanks for reading and thanks for your review! Honestly, it's so funny how our minds think alike! I swear I have all these ideas planned and written out and once I receive a review email from you it's like freaking telepathy! It's happened twice already with the previous chapters! Let me tell you how hard it was to write Brooke taking off her wedding rings and shoving them at Lucas. It literally broke my heart because I couldn't help think about them in real life!! I wish Chopia were still together! I originally planned on having her put on Chase's ring and shoving that into his face, but I didn't have the heart to do it so I had her yell at him instead! :0) Have no fear, Brucas and Baby will be just fine!! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!!

**You guys ToOoOoOoOtally R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K … S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O T**h**an**k** Y**o**O**o**Ouh! :0)**

A/N2: For the first time, I've come to a point where I'm NOT _satisfied_ with one of my chapters, and ding… ding…ding this one _shall_ be it. I started writing it Friday and would have posted it this past weekend, but like I said I was torn but at the same time I wanted to give you guys an update. The whole thing between Brucas at the end wasn't the way I originally had it planned, but I didn't know how you all would have felt if I kept them broken up a little bit longer. Part of me thought that since the dreadful PUCAS wedding is finally here I needed to give BLer's some BRUCAS loving! Another reason why I ended BRUCAS like this was because I couldn't have her going into labor just yet especially at 8 ½ months. I did some research on pregnancy given that I haven't experienced it myself personally- but it says that 8 ½ months is a little too earlier and that normal pregnancy are usually at 37 to 41 weeks and that if it's your first child you can expect to be up to 2 weeks late. I wanted her to have a normal pregnancy so taking that into consideration, I did a little more research and found out that the scenario I had written out about how Brooke was complaining of lower abdominal pain and how Lucas found blood was normal as long as it was a dark color and it wasn't like her normal monthly friend because then that would be considered as a miscarriage. So I ruled it out as stress, dehydration and lack of sleep.

I hope you all aren't tOoOoOo disappointed in this chapter since it did still come out to 12 pages. I also threw in Lucas beating the shit out of Chase but couldn't get into it to much since they were at the hospital. I wanted Chase to freaking open up his eyes and ears and realize that Brucas won't give up that easily on their love; but when it comes to Chase, you just never know! The guys freakin' crazy!

**Coming Up Next**: "Our Beloved Brucas Baby finally arrives!! With that said….

**-L**ast** B**ut** N**ot_** L**__east__-_

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… & **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

**P**heary**W**inkle!-


	26. Happy Birthday Baby Scott

Hi guys... Just fixing my grammar and mistakes! They were bothering me! lol - phearywinkle! :0)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**Call It Karma**- Still in Progress :0)

* * *

This chapter is **RATED M** for **Maturity of Discretion**

**

* * *

**Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

…

Brooke woke up the next morning smiling to her self as she was nose to nose with her brooding blonde. Unable to take her eyes off him, her fingers gently stroked, fondled and caressed his handsome face inch by inch. As she traced his delicate beautiful lips with her soft fingertips a small smile appeared at his mouth, making her heart skip a beat. Oh how she loved this man before her very own eyes. Just then there was a knock at the door as it pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Good morning Brooke" smiled the RN nurse as she came in to take the brunette's vitals.

"Good morning"

"How did you sleep dear?"

"Amazingly well taking that I'm in this hard uncomfortable old hospital bed instead of my big comfy one at home" they laughed

"How are you feeling today; on a scale of 0-10, zero being no pain and 10 being excruciating pain?" she asked wrapping the BP cuff around Brooke's arm just as they glanced over towards the pain scale on the wall

"HmMmmm... about a 3. I'm actually feeling a lot better than yesterday" she replied as the nurse stuck the thermometer under the brunette's tongue

"Well you sure look a lot better than you did yesterday let me tell you" Brooke smiled "You even got most your color back" Just then the beeper went off "98.3; temps good"

"I feel like I have a little more energy this morning"

"That's good sweetie. You can thank the IV for that" Brooke glanced up towards the half empty bag "You were completed dehydrated let alone exhausted when you came in last night so Dr. Halloway immediately instructed us to put you on it"

"How many bags have I had?" she asked curious glancing over towards the half empty bag

"About 1 and half. You'll probably finish the whole bag before we release you this afternoon" she explained as she placed the stethoscope against Brooke's belly, then her chest, then over towards her back. "Well okay your vitals are good- _strong_. I'm going to check your padding and then I'll be all set"

"Does that mean I get to go home today?" she asked hopeful as she assisted the nurse with the covers

"Yes, as long as there's no more bleeding... _which_" she said as she did her inspection "there isn't" Brooke let out a breath she was holding as the nurse tucked her back in comfortably. "And as long as Dr. Halloway's examination goes well you'll be on your way"

"There hasn't been any change I should know about right? I mean my _baby girl's-_" she asked caressing her tummy

"Still strong and healthy as can be" Brooke couldn't help but let out a sigh as she got all teary eyed. She felt as if a large amount of weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Well dear" said the nurse patting Brooke's knees "It's still early. Get some sleep; otherwise the remote is to your left and your call button's right here. If you need anything you just press that red button"

"Sounds great" she replied as she watched the nurse wash her hands "Oh nurse Betty" the older nurse turned around as they locked eyes "Thank you"

"You're welcome; but you don't have to thank me dear. It's my job to take excellent care of my patients" she smiled

"I know" replied the brunette "And you're great at what you do; but I also know that it's against hospital policy for my husband to share a bed with me so _thank you_"

"Awww well your welcome sweetie" she smiled "Lets just say it's our little secret" she winked just as Lucas quietly stirred next to her as his hand found her belly causing both women to smile "I can see how much he loves you"

"He's amazing" she smiled happily as she turned over towards him

"Every time I came in he was awake gazing lovingly down at you; very _oblivious_ to me being in the room by the way" Brooke chuckled "but I guess sleep finally caught up to him _huh_?"

"Poor guy" chuckle Brooke. "He's always been a worry wart" she replied as she caressed his cheek

…

"So last night was _crazy_ huh?" asked Peyton as the girls walked out of the Davis-Scott household bright and early. They wanted to get the place cleaned and sanitized before the couple got home.

"Yeah tell me about it" sigh Rachel "I just wish I never have to relive what happened yesterday ever again" she said shaking her thoughts

"We hear you" replied Haley throwing a duffle bag she quickly put together filled with Brooke's and Lucas's necessities in the back seat before sliding in behind the wheel "I'm just so glad they're both okay. God can you imagine if-" she paused unable to say it as both girls understood

"We know Hales" they replied nodding "We know"

"What the heck's been going on anyways Rach? I mean I know Chase has been a problem and all but-"

"_Problem_ Hales?" she asked incredulously "The guy's majorly obsessed with her, and here all this time I thought Teggaro was _bad_ but man-"

"I still can't believe he proposed to her" said Peyton "She's married for crying out loud. Does he not know that he's the one who's been causing her all this stress?"

"Of course he doesn't" replied the red head "He thinks this whole thing is all Lucas's fault. He also thinks that Lucas ruined Brooke's life by crossing paths with her"

"He said that?" they exclaimed in unison

"Yup! Right before you and Nate showed up last night. I just wished you two hadn't stopped the guys from allowing Lucas to beat the shit out of him! He totally deserved it!"

"What an ass" hissed Peyton at the edge of her seat "If I knew he said those things I would have joined Lucas last night" she sneered

"But Luke would have killed him guys" replied the brunette as the red head just shrugged "Lucas is so much stronger let alone bigger-"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Uh yeah!" Rachel rolled her eyes "Sometimes you're just too much like the guys you scare me Rach" chuckled Haley shaking her head as they pulled up to the hospital parking lot

…

"Thank you" smiled Lucas as the new am shift nurse dropped off Brooke's breakfast tray "Lets' see what we have here shall we?" he asked as he pulled off the lid now revealing her meal

"Broody that doesn't look appealing let alone smell good. God the scrambled eggs are making me nauseous" she whined swallowing hard keeping from wanting to gag. Her stomach all of a sudden wasn't feeling so good

"But Brooke these are all your favorite breakfast foods"

"_Yeah,_ but only when you or mom make 'em" she replied turning away from the food "And oh tutormom and Peyt too; but Rach's another story. She can't cook to save her life but don't tell her that or she'll kill me; besides everyone knows hospital foods gross" she rambled. "Can't I just have some toast with jam and then eat when we get home?"

"_Baby_ you have to eat more than toast and jam" he chuckled shaking his head as he cut her pancakes into small triangles. He couldn't help smile at how adorable she is when she rambles. "How else is our little peanut going to grow and stay healthy if her mommy's always so picky?" Brooke rolled her eyes "Besides I got rid of the eggs. _See_"

"But-" just as she opened her mouth to protest he took this opportunity to feed her two slices of pancake triangles.

"Eh-Uh" she tried to spit it out as he gently cupped her cheeks with his hands shaking his head at her.

"Oh no you don't pretty girl" he smiled as she tried to pull her face out of his grip. Who was she kidding; she was fighting a loosing battle. "Either you let me feed you, or I will go get the new _mean"_ he mocked her words earlier as she rolled her eyes at him "nurse and have her feed you so she can see how difficult my wife's being" she crossed her arms at her chest glowering at her blonde "You do want to go home today don't you Brooke?"

"Yes but-" he fed her two more slices off guard as he couldn't help laugh at her cuteness. "I so-" she hissed trying her best to chew the nasty food

"Love you" he questioned smirking as he finished her sentence with a kiss. She kept her mouth closed, shaking her head in defeat as he cupped her cheeks thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Her hands soon encircled his neck as she deepened the kiss making her putty in his hands

"MmMmm... you're lucky you're a good kisser" he chuckled kissing her nose before her lips found his again

"Knock knock"

"Oh ho ho ho way too early for me to see this" groan the brunette as Brooke and Lucas pulled apart.

"What hour would you prefer to watch us?" she asked kissing Lucas once more then glancing back over towards her brunette friend

"Oh how about never o'clock or maybe a quarter stabbed out my eyes either one's really good for me" Brooke giggled as Haley handed her BIL/Best friend a much needed cup of coffee. The girls each hugged one another.

"Oh you're the best Hales" he exclaimed more than grateful for the _caffeine._

"Tell me something I don't know" she replied putting the duffel bag away in the closet as they chuckled

"How you feeling today _slut_?"

"Better than ever _whore_" they smiled

"Suuuuure um smells yummy in here; what's uh for breakfast B?"

"Very subtle PSawyer" they chortled "You guys try eating this crap" she sneered

"Pancakes, toast, scramble eggs-looks good to me" smiled Haley as Brooke did an eye roll.

"Uh, I can't eat anymore" she replied pushing away the tray

"Brooke-" he scolded her

"This is totally going to kill my favorite foods for life Luke. You wouldn't want that to happen would you now?"

"Two more bites and you can have some cherrrrrrrry jello" he smiled holding up the content as she did an eye roll

"OoOoh jeeeeeello whoopee doo" he chuckled

"Okay screw the jello, how about Karen's famous double chocolate muffin instead" Brooke's face lit up as she looked over to Lucas

"You are the best friend ever PSawyer!" she exclaimed excitedly

"And you want to get her more hyped up _why_?" he asked as Brooke playfully smacked him

"You" she glowered at him "feed me, and you give me" she smiled as Lucas kissed her cheek before handed her some toast and jam

"Oh god, gag me now" Brooke stuck her tongue out playfully at her red headed best friend

"_So has the doctor come by yet?" asked the brunette as they got into a conversation _

"I think they're cute!" she cooed as the red head rolled her eyes

"Of course you would goldilocks! Jagelski totally turned you into a softie" Peyton rolled her eyes

"Like Hot Uncle Cooper didn't to you" Rachel opened her mouth to respond but immediately closed it "Yeah that's what I thought!" smirk the curly blonde as Rachel did an eye roll. They hung out for a little bit until the doctor finally showed up as they excused themselves. He went over some important stuff with them, sent them over to Dr. Cordova's where she did an examination herself then sent the mother to be home with specific orders of bed rest.

…

"I could walk you know; _what_- it's a short distance"

"Couch or bedroom?" he asked as he carried her through the front door, closing it shut with his foot as he spun her around so she could lock it

"Depends what you have in mind _naughty boy_" she smirked kinking her eyebrows as he playfully rolled his eyes laughing

"Not what I was implying pretty girl" she chuckled

"Oh you're no fun broody" she replied tapping his nose "But the couch is fine since everyone should be here in a little bit"

"Are you sure _baby_? The hospital bed wasn't very _comfortable_-"

"I know but I want to be down here for a little bit" he nodded as he set her down gently

"So what are you on again?" he asked for the umpteenth time as she got comfortable

"_Bed rest_" she replied rolling her eyes

"And what does _bed rest_ mean?" he pressed walking away to grab a few pillows and her favorite fleece blanket.

"Lucas" she sighed dramatically as he couldn't help chuckle to himself now standing in front of the linen closet "We've gone over this a million times ever since we left Dr. Cordova's office! I need a break" she hissed

"_Baby _I just want you to remember how_ important_ it is for you to-" he replied looking to her to finish his statement as she did an irritated eye roll

"_Stay off my feet, get plenty of fluids and lots of R&R_. Yes, I know. Trust me; I've embedded it in my mind! It won't go anywhere no matter how hard I try to erase it" he raised his eyebrows at her "Not that I want too" he shook his head laughing as he sat next to her.

"Come here" he smiled motioning for her to relax in his arms as they snuggled

"I don't understand why they're even putting me on bed rest when our peanut and I are both healthy as can be-"

"They're just taking precautions" he replied as his hands massaged her belly "And because of the fact that _you-_ my lovely wife; is one very stubborn woman" Brooke did an eye roll just as he placed a soft gentle kiss under her ear as it sent shivers down her spine. "So, how long are you on _bed rest_ again?"

"Until the day our princess is ready to meet us. Are we good now or do you have more questions to drill me on _teach_?" he smiled as she rubbed his arms with her fingertips

"You know I'm only doing this because I love you both very much right?" he whispered against her ear

"Of course handsome, we love you too-_very_ much" he grinned kissing the side of her neck as goose bumps rose to his touch "What time is everyone coming over?"

"6 o'clock. _Why_?"

"Because it's nap time" she yawned as they snuggled

…

A loud repeated firm knocking pulled him out of his slumber as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. The knocking soon turned into pounding as he was now infuriated at who ever it was causing all that racket. He untangled himself from his wife's sleeping form as he quickly darted towards the door hoping the door bell wasn't going to be used. Just as he opened the door, to scold who ever it was, his mouth dropped open as he came face to face with a very furious brunette. He swallowed a lump that formed at his throat as he finally collected himself about to explain but her fiery eyes begged to differ.

"Uh, Eh" she sneered putting her hand up as he opened his mouth but instantly closed it once he locked eyes with her angry stare. "Where is she?" she hissed pushing past the blonde as he pointed over towards the couch. A smile soon formed on her lips once her eyes found her very pregnant beautiful daughter in law fast asleep. She brushed a strand of hair out of the brunette's eyes as she tucked her in before turning to face her son "LUCAS KITCHEN NOW!" she scowled as he nodded scurrying in after her.

"Ma-"

"Oh no… no… _no_, don't you _Ma_ me mister" she snapped as he sighed "How could you not call me or your father LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT?!" he cringed to the usage of his full name "I had to hear that you took your very pregnant wife into the ER last night/early morning; whatever you want to call it from Bevin, _BEVIN!_ The only reason why I even found out was because she and Skillz stopped by for breakfast this morning asking how Brooke and baby were doing as well as apologizing they couldn't make it to the hospital with everyone else._ Everyone else!_ Once I was able to function- Brooke, baby and hospital I jet out of the café as fast as I could and here I am!" she rambled "15 hours Lucas! _15 hours_ has come and gone and I'm just hearing about it now! We deserved a call-"

"I know, I thought Hales-"

"Do not interrupt me young man!" she snapped as he mouthed his apologies "Don't even get me started on Haley, the girls, Nathan and the guys! 7 of you knew, _7_!" she exclaimed "And none of you thought you should call Keith or I?!" Lucas felt horrible. With everything going on it just slipped his mind "Is Brooke okay? How's my grand daughter, and what caused all this; god I raised you better then this Lucas!"

Silence

"TALK! I'M DONE NOW SO EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" he cleared his throat

"I'm sorry for not calling you Ma, _I am_" he began as she glared at him "Everything just happened so fast. I mean one minute Brooke and I are great, the next we're arguing and saying harsh-_regretful_ things to one another" Karen raised her eyebrows at her son in disbelief "and then all of a sudden she's having lower abdominal pain not to mention we find blood and she faints" Karen's mouth dropped open in shock

"Oh honey" she gasp as she sat down next to him rubbing circles along his back as her attitude instantly changed from angry to sympathetic "_Blood_? Why was there blood? Oh god please don't-" she gasp

"No, no" he replied cutting her off "Both Brooke and our baby girl are fine"

"Oh _thank god_"

"They're out of harms way but not out of danger"

"_What_?" she asked panicking once again

"The ER Dr, _Dr_. Halloway and Dr. Cordova both put her on bed rest until the end of pregnancy. They said that stress, dehydration and lack of R&R finally caught up to her. I didn't even know my wife was stressing, let alone not getting enough liquids or sleeping at night; what kind of husband am I?!" he shouted as Karen rubbed circles along his back "I tried to protect them the best I could, but it wasn't enough Ma. Adam's is right" he sighed "I always land them in the _hospital_-god what if I lost them Ma?!"

"Lucas, hey hey don't talk like that" she replied as she squeezed his shoulder "You do an amazing job at taking care of your family! I know it; Brooke knows it, hell all your friends and family know it. The important thing is that Brooke and the baby are okay" she said cupping his cheeks "They're both strong, they're both fighters when they have to be. You said yourself that she just needs to take it easy, so this bed rest should be exactly what she needs. She only has _what_-2, 3 weeks tops until her due date" he nodded "See we just have to keep an eye out on her. You could only do so much and the fact that your wife and child mean more to you than anything in this world is more than enough. So don't let anyone say otherwise. You're an amazing husband Lucas; we all see it and you'll be an amazing father too"

"Thanks ma. It's just ever since Bevin had the miscarriage, it hit her hard"

"Of course it did my boy. I mean you carry your child's life in you for 9 whole months, you grow attached let alone he, she or they have become the most important thing to you. You feel-_happy, over joyed and speechless_ when they kick or move around but at the same time you feel _lost, scared and alone _when you don't feel any movement at all. How any woman fully recover from that I'll never understand, but _Brooke_- she was scared and I don't blame her one bit."

"I just wished she would have talked to me you know" Karen nodded "I could have helped her through it. I mean yeah, we have a great marriage let alone an amazing line of open communication but I guess Bevin's miscarriage really frightened and shook her up"

"Things will get better I promise. If anything your wife will blame herself for this"

"Don't I know it" he sighed

"Just talk to her" he nodded

"Thanks ma" he smiled as they hugged once again "I really am sorry we didn't call. Part of me didn't want to worry you, but I guess in reality we worried you even more. Can you forgive us?" he begged giving her his best puppy face as she chuckled

"As long as you promise from now on, we're one of the first people you call?"

"I promise; you have my word. I love you ma"

"I love you too. Now how about I make you two some dinner" just then there was a knock at the door "Oh Luke" she called out as he stuck his head back in "We still need to talk about Adams" he nodded

…

"Okay we'll do a quick examination so why don't you go ahead and scoot down for me Brooke" she nodded as she did what was asked "So, 10 days late, huh? You must be getting extremely uncomfortable"

"You can say that" she replied

"Well, you're about 85 percent so you're on your way. It may still be awhile"

"Awhile?" she grunted as Lucas squeezed her hand "Isn't there anything we can do to speed up the process?"

"Actually there is" she replied as Brooke's face lit up "There are home remedies you can try. In my experience, I've found them very effective"

"Great! We're more than willing to try anything and everything" Dr. Cordova smiled

"Okay, well you take some castor oil" she said writing a list down for them "Eat spicy food, uh drink herbal tea"

"Okay, _perfect_-done" replied Brooke

"Taking a long walk"

"Does that mean you're taking me off bed rest?" she asked hopeful

"No" Brooke sighed as Lucas stroked her hair "But I will allow you to take those walks as long as your husband or someone's with you at all time and you take breaks in between"

"You have my word" she smiled as Lucas chuckled

"She's been going crazy" explained Lucas as the doctor laughed

"Well there's actually one that's proved to be most effecti-"

"Well do it-"

"Brooke" exclaim Lucas "We don't even know what it is yet baby"

"Oh it's something you don't have to worry about; it won't harm the baby" they looked at her sceptical "It's actually something that got you both here in the first place" she chuckled as they turned to lock eyes on her

"Are you telling me its-" asked the brooding blonde as Dr. Cordova nodded

"Yes, _Sex_" Brooke kinked her eyebrow as Lucas's mouth dropped open "_Sex_, will definitely move things along-"

"Well we're _definitely _still doing that so we'll just continue to keep at it like rabbits until-" she rambled

"Brooke" choked out Lucas mortified as his cheeks turned bright red

"_What_? There's nothing to be embarrassed about broody. Everyone knows we're _us-_"

"We're uh" he coughed embarrassed "only planning on having _three_; two boys and a girl" Dr. Cordova chuckled as Lucas had the need to explain himself. He didn't want her to think they were sex crazed teenagers even if their friends beg to differ.

"Try those things and hopefully the next time I see you both, we'll be in the delivery room" they nodded as they thanked her

"Brooke, _baby_ you ready yet?" asked Lucas as he stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting patiently for his slow pregnant wife

"Yeah, I'm coming" she yelled taking one last look at herself before waddling down the stairs

"You look beautiful" he smiled as she was dressed in a summer dress

"You don't look so bad yourself Broody" he chuckled as they headed out the door

"We've walked so much these past few days; why isn't she here yet?" she asked as they strolled along hand in hand enjoying the light spring breeze.

"I don't know, but she will be in time pretty girl" he replied as they stopped "I think you made it too comfortable in there for her"

"Well she has an even more comfortable beautiful crib waiting for her arrival to be put in use" he chuckled

"I know, I know" he smiled kissing her temple as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder

"Hey guys" smiled Haley as she opened the door to a happy blonde and irritated brunette "Walking again?"

"Yeah" he replied as they headed into the house

"Still pregnant I see" added the red head as Brooke groaned frustrated "You're what, over a week late now"

"_Week and half-_God don't remind me" she grunted as she rubbed her tummy

"What did the doctor say? Any news on when we can expect the baby" asked the curly blonde as Brooke made her self comfy beside her

"No" she hissed leaning back into the cushion "She did give us a few things to try though"

"Oh you mean castor oil, herbal tea, long walks" listed Haley as the couple nodded

"Have you tried them?" asked Peyton

"You're wasting your time if you think those things are going to work" said Nathan as he and Jake walked in from the kitchen with beers in their hands "There's only one that's most effective and I know for a fact that you two will have no problem with it" Lucas rolled his eyes

"Which is?" asked the red head as she, Peyton and Jake were now beyond curious

"Sex" he replied as their mouths dropped open

"_Sex_? No freaking way!" chuckle Rachel "Now they have another excuse to keep at it like freaking rabbits!"

"Ewwww mental picture Rach" hissed Haley as they chortled

"Seriously though" chuckle Nathan "You'd think my niece would be here by now since it's you _two_" Lucas groaned as Brooke chuckled

"Can we please not talk about _our_" he said motioning between him and his wife "Sex life?"

"I'm with Luke on that one" piped in Haley

"Hi Aunt Brooke" yelled Jamie excitedly as he ran over towards her "Uncle Luke"

"Hi handsome" she replied as he jumped in between her and Lucas as Peyton scooted over

"Hey JLuke"

"Awwww no baby yet?" he pouted as his eyes landed on her full grown belly "What's taking her so long?"

"I know exactly how you feel Jimijam. She'll be here soon I promise"

"How soon?" he asked hopeful

"_Well you see_- that all actually depends on Uncle Lucas" she smiled sweetly as Lucas rolled his eyes.

"What are you waiting for Uncle Lucas?" asked the little tyke as he turned to look up at his godfather in disbelief "Don't you want the baby to be here already?"

"Of course I do Jluke, but your little baby cousin is stubborn just like your Aunt Brooke" the brunette did an eye roll as he couldn't help chuckle "But she'll be here soon promise."

"That's what you guys said last week" he sighed "I'm not getting any younger you know" he added innocently as everyone broke out into laughter

"God you're so Haley's kid"

A couple days later…

"Spicy again Hales?" sneered the red head "You seriously couldn't just make Brooke's _spicy_?" she grumbled chugging down her second glass of water "You're killing us here"

"Yeah, I'm with Rach on this one baby" piped in Nathan as the inside of his mouth felt like it was on fire "Its been two days, _two days_! I'm all up for spice, but this is-"

"Trying to uh… _kill_ us spicy" muttered Peyton as she finished Nathan's sentence "I feel like I'm a freaking dragon! You have any candles you want me to light" Both Brooke and Haley rolled their eyes

"God, stop complaining you bunch of babies. I'm the pregnant one here!" she hissed biting into a red pepper as everyone watched her in disbelief. She was eating it like it was candy. "I'm the one who's over a week late and feeling extremely uncomfortable!"

"Brooke's absolutely right. I've been in her place so I thought we'd show her some support all bite your tongue" she hissed

"Screw the _support_" exclaimed Nathan "Luke you know what you got to do big brother; so get a move on it"

"Nathan" scolded Haley as he shrugged innocently

"I'm just saying-"

"Get that baby out of her Luke!" exclaimed Rachel "I can't take anymore spice!"

"You guys are over reacting. It's not that bad" replied Lucas as he too gulped down his second working on third glass of ice water

"BS Luke" chuckle Nathan as Haley glared at him

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I like it" smiled Jake as the others looked at him incredulously

"Okay seriously Luke, it's been 2 days since you saw the doctor. You guys do it like freaking _rabbits_- how the hell is my niece not here yet?" exclaimed Nathan as they hung out after dinner

"I don't know, you tell me! We've tried everything and nothing's working!" he barked

"Are you having trouble" said Jake as the Scott brother's locked eyes with him "you know-_performing_" their mouth's dropped open

"Oh god no!" he shouted pacing "I'm perfectly fine in that area, thank you very much!" yelled the blonde as the other two chuckled

"Okay then what seems to be the problem? B's almost two weeks late-"

"Don't you think I know that Nate" he snapped frustrated as his mind got the best of him

"_Lucas I need you now!" she yelled_

"_Again Lucas" she hissed_

"_Get this baby out of me Lucas" she sneered as she pulled him on top of her attacking his lips._

"_No, there's no time for foreplay Broody!" she panted _

"_Lu-"_

"Luke" shouted Nathan as it snapped him back into reality "What's _uh _going on?"

"Uh nothing" he replied flustered. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. Lets' just play ball" he sneered as he shot a three pointer as the guys eyed him curiously. They then brushed it off once Cooper showed up as they got a game going.

Later that night Lucas rolled over to wrap his arms around his wife, as he felt nothing but air and cold sheets. "Brooke" he murmured as his hand searched for her. He slowly sat up glancing over at the clock as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "1:18" he yawned now jumping out of bed. His eyes then caught glimpse of a dim light that was coming from down the hall as he soon followed it.

"Hi peanut" smiled Brooke as she gently rubbed her tummy. She once again ended up in the baby's nursery, taking that sleeping wasn't an option for her "Mommy, daddy along with your grandparents, great grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins are _more_ than ready to meet you; but to be honest I'm scared, _frightened_ actually." Lucas stood outside the door as he listened to her soft voice "I'm scared that I might take after my witch of a mother" Lucas's heart sunk "I won't even call her your grandmother because she's not let alone does she deserve the title; but _grandma_ Karen, daddy's mommy is a different story. She's amazing baby girl; she raised daddy and your aunt Lily with lots and lots of love. She's even taken me under her wing" smiled the brunette "she's shown me the same love she has for them; something my witch never did for me, but you know _what_ it doesn't matter. What matters is that mommy and daddy will always love you from the bottom of our hearts. We will always be there for you princess. We will teach you everything you need to know, kiss away your bad dreams, boo boo's, heart aches and tears" she said as tears welded up in her eyes. "We will always celebrate your birthdays, eat meals as a family, take you shopping, _daddy will try and fight it but we'll make him go with us_" Lucas quietly chuckled "Go to every important school event, help you get ready for your dances, and prom- _daddy says you can't date till you get married_" she laughs "But who is he kidding, you're a _Davis-Scott_-you're going to be gorgeous just like your parents" he rolled his eyes smirking. That was exactly what he was afraid of "We'll be there for your kindergarten, junior high, high school and college graduation. We'll watch you lead as student body president and as captain of your cheerleader squad _unless_ you totally take after daddy and want to play _basketball_ instead" she paused thinking about it as she continued to rub her tummy "Which will be great too because someday daddy's going to be a basketball coach" Lucas's ears perked up surprised to her words "He just doesn't know it yet. Then later down the road, daddy will be there to walk you down the isle on your special day; hand you over to your husband as he'll soon make his way back to mommy. I hope that one day you find and fall in love with someone just like daddy baby girl. He's an _amazing_ man- loving, caring, devoted, and very passionate._ He's one of a kind_. He makes mommy so happy. The best gift he's ever given mommy is you peanut" she smiled as she felt the baby kick. "You think Mommy's crazy right?" she chuckled "I mean here you are still in my tummy and already I've planned out your whole life" she laughed as Lucas couldn't help smile "I know it's going to be a long, long-_long_ time before you grow up; which I'm more than thankful for" she smiled "but I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens, as long as I have you, and daddy my life's complete. This is all new for us and together as a family, we'll take it one step at a time; we'll tackle everything that comes in our way-_the good or the bad_ as a family. You are the most important person to us baby girl, and I'm sorry I've let you and daddy down" she cried as she leaned back into the chair "I took on un-needed stress, worked to much let alone didn't take care of my self even after daddy warned me over and over. I know daddy blames himself, but it wasn't his fault. It was mine. I was inconsiderate and very _selfish-_" she sigh

"You're nothing but selfish pretty girl" said Lucas accidentally startling her as he walked over and knelt down in front of her "If anything you're _selfless_ baby" he smiled cupping her cheeks as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "After everything I just heard now, and experienced with you when it came to Lily and Jluke, I have no doubt in my mind that you're going to be nothing but an amazing mother to our children. Never in a million years will you will _ever_ become your mother Brooke. You are loving-_compassionate_, caring; you have a heart full of gold baby, and that's everything your mother lacks. You, Brooke Penelope Davis-_Scott_ are truly are an amazing woman. You have made me the happiest man alive, by giving me a family of my own" she smiled as she leaned into his palm as tears once again welded up in her eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you more" he replied as he captured her lips with a searing kiss "You okay?" he asked caressing her cheek as they pulled apart

"I'm perfect Luke" she replied as his hands rested on her hips "Thank you for everything. You always know exactly what to say to put my mind at ease"

"We'll how about we head back to bed and I'll really put your mind at ease pretty girl" he grinned wiggling his eyebrows at her as she giggled. "Do you know how incredibly sexy I think you look in my shirt?" he whispered into her ear as his hands roam her sides.

* * *

This Section is **RATED M** for **Maturity of Discretion**

**

* * *

**"MmMmM… take me to bed Luke" she murmured against his lips as he kicked the door closed with his foot just as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his encircled her waist. As his kiss grew more passionate, he eased her down onto the bed as his warm hands caressed her. His fingers tugged at the hem of her shirt as he pried it apart sending all the buttons flying "Lucas, this is your favorite shirt" she shrieked

"We can buy more later" he replied as his lips once again found hers. His mouth then trailed past her chin and down her neck sending her back arching up as he travelled down the valley of her breast. As much as he loved them tenderly, he knew they were sore so he paid less attention to them and focused more on pleasing her. He knew that with the baby being late and her being more than uncomfortable these past couple weeks-that's exactly what she needed to take the pressure off of her. His lips left kisses all over her belly as he slid her boy shorts down her thighs. His mouth soon followed leaving opened mouthed kisses from her hip to her ankles as she cried out as he bent in between her thighs. He wanted to make love to her as slow as possible-slow enough as his body would allow him but with the way their body was reacting to the heat of their skin contact, he knew that idea was shot to hell.

"Oh god Luke" she gasp as his mouth found her sensitive flesh. She opened her legs further to him as she was more than ready to feel him inside her, to feel him fill her with his strength and heat. "Pleeeeeease Luke" she groaned panting with need, lust and desire as he felt her silky slick arousal that made him crave her even more. He quickly freed himself from his boxers now wedging his knees between her legs as he thrust long, slow and deep into her. "Oh god!" she hissed as she felt the depth of his pleasure as her body enveloped his manhood. She ran her hands up and down his spine as he extracted just to fill her again deeper than before causing a moan to slip from both their mouths. "Haaarder, please Luuuuke-_uh_ haaarder!" she whimpered as it was music to his ears. A growl escaped his lips from his own excitement as he tilted her to meet his strokes driving her into a fine frenzy. He then bent down pulling her lips into a searing kiss, catching her cry as her climax erupted throughout her body. He continued to thrust, _plunge_ deeper and deeper into her as he felt her shudder just as a jolt of electricity spilled throughout her body pulling him as close as she possibly can. "God, I-Love yooooou" she cried as he thrust one last time holding onto her with dear life as he trembled with intense satisfaction.

"I-love-you-pretty-girl" he moaned softly biting down on her shoulder as he rode out his climax. Once they evened out their breathing, he slowly pulled out of her as she whimpered to the lost of contact as he chuckled. He glanced over to her sleeping, very satisfied form as a smile soon reached his face. He helped her slip on her boy shorts, and a fresh clean shirt before tucking her back into his arms.

"MmMmm… thank you Luke" she whispered snuggling up against him as he kissed her forehead "I love you"

God he loved his beautiful wife. "Sweet dreams pretty girl"

…

Brooke woke up the next morning for the 3rd time in the last 20mins as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "5:25am" she sighed "Peanut, it's too early to playing on mommy's bladder" she groaned as she quietly got out of bed now waddling over towards the bathroom. Once she was done, she washed her hands just as she felt something trickle down her leg. "_What_ the-" she asked looking down as she saw a small puddle now forming at her feet. Just then her mouth dropped open as she had time to take in what was going on "Oh my god, _oh my god_" she exclaimed as she felt her body go into shock. A light contraction snapped her back into reality. "_Daddy_ is good!" she chuckled remembering what happened a few hours ago "Daddy, we gotta get daddy! _Luuuuuucaaaaassssss_!" she exclaimed startling the blonde as he immediately jumped out of bed

"Brooke! _Baby_ what's wrong?!" he asked alarmed as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes now making his way towards her. "Brooke" he cupped her pale but smiling face "Is there something wrong with the ba-"

"I-I t-think m-my w-water j-just b-broke" he felt his heart stop to her words. Just then another light contraction hit her as it snapped him back into reality.

"I-I'm, w-we're; _n-now_?" she nodded eagerly "S-She's coming _today_? Does it hurt, are you in pain. We need to get to the hospital now!" he exclaimed panicking now pacing back and forth as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a searing kiss to calm him down.

"I love you" she smiled as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes once they pulled apart

"I love you too pretty girl" he replied as he knew exactly what she was implying. "I'm sorry" he chuckled "Lets just get changed and go" she nodded following suit

"Okay, the hospital is expecting us" he said snapping his phone shut as Brooke smiled

"Lets go" he smiled taking her hand and the duffel bag in the other. "How you feeling baby?"

"Good" she replied rubbing her tummy as he squeezed her knee

"Hello"

"It's _time _ma"

"Hello, _hello_-ma? She hung up on me" he said in disbelief as Brooke chuckled lightly as another contraction hit

"She's just _uh_ excited" she panted as he squeezed her hand trying his best to comfort her as she rode out the contraction. He then dialled Nathan and Haley

"So you did the _deed_ I take it" Lucas rolled his eyes as Haley scolded him

"How far apart are they?" she asked snatching the phone from her husband as the blonde couldn't help chuckle

"About 15mins"

"Okay, we'll see you there"

"She better be having the baby if you're calling me at this god for saking hour Lucas Scott" hissed the red head as she yawned

"Why else would I be calling you Rach!" he asked dumb founded as Brooke chuckled

"See you there"

"We're on our way" said Jake a few minutes later

15minutes later they were checked in, signed a room and waiting for the doctor

"How you doing baby?"

"Good, _great-_" she replied nervously as he caressed her cheek.

"Brooke-"

"Alright who am I kidding, I'm terrified Luke" he smiled as he took her hand into his. "I'm scared"

"Baby, you'll do great" he replied kissing her temple then her hand

"Easy for you to say" she sneered "I'm the one who has to push her out"

"Knock, knock" smiled Dr. Cordova as she entered "So, today's finally the day huh"

"It is" they replied excitedly

"Well lets' take a look and see how far you are" they nodded "Well you're only 4 centimerters dilated, and we need to get to _ten_- so it'll be awhile"

"A while?" asked the brunette as the doctor nodded

"I'll be back in about an hour or so to check you again"

"Thank you" they replied in unison

"Well looks like we have some time to kill"

"Hi guys" knocked Karen as entered now hugging them both "How you feeling honey?"

"So far still pretty good"

"So what's the status?"

"4 centimenters" sigh the brunette as she relaxed back into her pillows "Oh god here comes another contraction" she hissed as Lucas rushed to her side

"Okay baby, just breathe"

"_SsSs … OooH, oOow… oOoOw" _she exhaled "T-This really h-hurts_… OoOwWw, oOoWwW"_

"Hang in there honey. It won't be too much longer"

"Does labor really hurt like they say it does mom?" asked Brooke as Lucas looked over at her sceptical. Karen turned over towards her son for help as he shrugged. He played the dumb card when she asked him even when he specifically knew taking that he was there for Lily's birth.

"_Can you believe they're having the baby today?" asked Jake as they all sat around_

"_Well she is almost 2 weeks late; she better be having the baby" replied the red head_

"_I wonder how they're doing" said Peyton_

"_I'm going to go check, you guys want to come" asked Haley as both girls nodded leaving the guys_

"Knock, knock" smiled Haley as the three girls walked in

"Saved by the bell" chuckle Karen

"Hi guys, come on in. I'm going to go check on Keith"

"But-" Lucas couldn't help chuckle

"What do we have here" smirked the red head as Brooke rolled her eyes. She was in a leaning forward position on the bed as Lucas was massaging her lower back in circular motions

"Get your mind out of the gutter Rach" she sneered

"How far along are you dilated?"

"4" she gasp "Oh dear god" she exclaimed grabbing her stomach "These contractions h-hurt"

"Okay, just breathe; deep breath and exhale" he coached

"OoOw OoOw… SsSs… oOoH oOoOh … who every said uh _Labor_ is an amazing experience should get their ass kicked" she cried in pain "They weren't hurting when my water first broke, but _now_-"

"Awww honey" winced Haley sympathetically

"See that right there, is why I'm _never_ having kids"

"_Right_ Rach! You're just as bad as brucas! Before you know it you and hot Uncle Cooper will have a dozen of your own" chuckle Peyton as Rachel rolled her eyes. She hated seeing her friend in pain let alone imaging herself going through it was painful enough to not want kids

"So talk to me, how's business, teaching and the studio" she cried through another painful contraction

"Brooke, honey maybe-"

"TALK TO ME" she snapped "I-I n-need t-to g-get m-my m-mind off of the p-pa- _Oh god_, oOoOw… OwWwW" she hissed holding on to her tummy as Lucas supported her

"Okay, okay. Deep, deep breaths pretty girl" he cooed "There you go, deep long breaths"

"Okay, we're um just in your way so we're just be out there" said Rachel as she grabbed Peyton's arm before dashing out

"Hales, does _labor_ hurt as much as they say it does?"

"Do you _uh_ hear Nathan calling me or was that Jamie?"

"Hales-" hissed the brunette

"I'm going to go check; I'll be back in a bit"

"I _u-uh_ h-hate you guys" she sneered as Lucas chuckled "Why isn't anyone answering my damn question Luke! Oh god it's that bad isn't it?"

"Baby, why don't we get you up for a little bit" he suggested "It'll give you some relief"

"Are you trying to dodge my question too Broody?"

"Not at all pretty girl, not at all" he fibbed as she rolled her eyes at him

Dr. Cordova had returned again at the new hour as she found Brooke standing up, leaning against Lucas for support as he helped her through another painful contraction. Once it passed through, her body seemed to relax a little as she made her way over. "How you feeling sweetheart?" she asked sympathetically

"Labor really sucks" she replied beyond tired. "Please tell me I can start pushing" she begged

"Lucas, why don't you help Brooke back into bed so I can check" he nodded as the doctor washed up.

"Give me some good news-"

"I'm sorry sweetie but you're only at 6-"

"6?! Really _6_?" she groaned not the least bit happy

"I'll be back, hang in there" Lucas nodded as Brooke was beyond frustrated

"Luke" she cried

"I know pretty girl, I know" he replied as he got into bed with her. "You're doing an amazing job Brooke" she grunted "You can do this, just hang in there honey. Before you know it, our baby girl will be here and this will all go away" he soothed massaging her tummy just as another contraction hit. "OoOoOuch, OoOoOwWwW, sSsSs…"

"Deep,_ deep_- breaths baby girl, deep breaths" he replied as he kissed her forehead "There you go"

Two hours later

"How you feeling honey?" asked Karen as she walked over towards them

"Like my body's being ripped apart by those damn contractions" she replied "It's been 7 hours and I'm only 7 centimenters, _7_!" she cried "Why can't I just start pushing"

"Because you're not dilated enough just yet" she replied stroking the brunette's hair "You don't want to tear down there honey" she explained as the once bubbly brunette grunted "It'll feel 10 times worst then this, trust me"

"Oh god, here comes another contraction" this time Karen helped her as Lucas knew that was exactly what his wife needed; a mother's comfort.

"It h-hurts" she cried

"I know honey, I know"

"Why any one would want to go through this pain more than once" Lucas's heart broke as he felt useless "is beyond crazy if you ask me"

"It'll get easier honey. The first baby's always the hardest"

A couple hours later, Brooke and Lucas were once again alone. They continued to walk around the room, change positions to get her comfortable as he carried on massaging her lower back. "It's been almost 11 hours Luke, _11_ and she's not here yet. Why doesn't she want to come out?" cried the brunette as Lucas's heart broke. He grabbed a wet wash cloth as he dabbed at her skin.

"She'll be here soon pretty girl"

"That's what you and everyone keep saying and truthfully I don't want to hear it anymore! I want her out now! Get her out now Lucas! _Uh_- Oh god" she hissed as Lucas grabbed her hands. "I-It hurts Lucas, god it hurts. Just get her out already! OoOowWwW, oOoOwWwW-oOoh, oOoOh!"

"Pretty girl, I know it hurts and I'm sorry baby" he whispered into her ear as she squeezed his hands with all her might "God I wish I could take the all the pain away but I can't so baby you have to hang in there. You can do it, I know you can. You've come this far! I know you're tired of hearing it, but our princess will be here soon I promise. You can kick, scream, bite, punch and swear at me all you want baby but just hang in there."

"I'm just so tired" she cried as he wiped away her tears

"I know and I'm sorry baby girl. It's almost over I promise" he replied as she rested her head in the crock of his neck

A couple more hours passed as the contractions seem to get worst. Just as she was getting past the last one that threatened to really tear her body to shreds Dr. Cordova walked in.

"Okay, we're at 14 hours Brooke, lets take another look"

"Doctor you have to do something! God, anything!" she exclaimed "It's getting worst and worst! Can't you give me drugs?" she begged as Dr. Cordova examined her progress "I swear if I hear one more person promising me that she'll be here soon I'm going to-"

"It's _time_ mommy" Brooke felt her heart stop

"Oh my god" she gasp

"Really?" asked Lucas in shock as Brooke clung on to him for dear life

"Yeah, we're exactly at 10 centimeters" she smiled as tears streamed down the mommy to be cheeks

"Did you hear that Luke? Our little girl is finally ready to meet us" she cried and laughed at the same time

"I heard pretty girl, I_ heard_" he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly

"It's really happening for real"

"Yeah it is" he said kissing her once again

"I'll see you in a few minutes" they nodded as the nurses wheeled her into the delivery room. Lucas stopped by the waiting room and told them the good news as everyone was now on the edge of their seats. He then suited and scrubbed open before taking his spot next to his amazing wife.

"I love you"

"I love you too Luke" she smiled "This is it; god I'm so scared Lucas" she cried

"Don't be" he replied shaking his head as he kissed her hand "I'm right here pretty girl. I'm never leaving your side ever. You can do this!" she nodded as she kissed him

"Okay, Brooke this is want I want you to do for me okay?" she nodded as she listened "I want you to take a deep breath in, exhale for me, then take another deep breath, hold it-bare down and push as hard as you can. Can you do that for me?" she glanced over at Lucas who gazed down lovingly at her.

"Yes" she replied as he squeezed her hand

"Okay, perfect. Lets' bring baby Scott into this world" smiled the doctor as they nodded "Ready on three-I want you to push… uh huh… push. We're going to push for five more seconds; five, four, three, two, one; relax"

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH" she screamed

"You're doing great Brooke. Okay the second contraction is about 10 seconds away"

"Oh god" she exclaimed "It hurts, oh god it hurts" she cried as tears streamed down her cheeks

"You're doing great pretty girl" cooed Lucas as he kissed her temple. "Only a few more pushes baby"

"Okay, 20seconds until the next contraction Brooke. Ready push. Push... five, four, three-"

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Great job Brooke, just a few more honey" said the doctor as she fell back against Lucas's shoulder

"I can't do this anymore" she sobbed

"Brooke"

"No, no-I j-just c-can't" she cried beyond exhausted covered in sweat as tears streamed down her cheeks "It hurts! Please, please don't make me do it" she begged "Lucas make the pain go away"

"Brooke, hey- _hey_ look at me" he said as he cupped her cheeks "You can do this baby. Just hang in there! You're almost done. Only a few more pushes, and she'll finally be here." It broke his heart to see his wife in so much pain as tears welded up in his eyes. "Just a few more pushes and you're all done pretty girl. Come on, you can do it" he said grabbing her hand and looping the other under her knee

"Do it for me Lucas, switch spots with me, please"

"Come on pretty girl. You can do this! You've come this far baby! Take a deep breath, that's it; on three- One, two _three_-push for me Brooke, push for our baby girl!"

"UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she cried as she felt another contraction tear at her lower half

"She's crowing! I see the head Brooke; you're doing great" yelled Dr. Cordova "One more big push, you ready"

"Come on baby, you can do it! Do it for our baby girl! Do it so you could hold her in your arms!"

"On three Brooke" instructed the doctor.

"You're doing great pretty girl. On three, here we go! One, two"

"THREE" shouted Brooke as she pushed with all her might "UUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" she screamed

"I see her, I see her! She's coming pretty girl" shouted Lucas beyond excited as he edged her on. She rested her head on his shoulder as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was determined to push her baby girl out on this last push so she took a deep breath "Come on baby, one last push and she'll be out. Within seconds she'll be in your arms; opening her eyes up and gazing lovingly at her beautiful, amazing-brave mother!" Brooke had tears in her eyes from the pain as well as her husband's words!

"You are an amazing couch" she yelled as he chuckled wiping away at his tears. He leaned over and kissed her temple then her lips.

"I love you!" he smiled. His three little words gave her strength to continue

"Okay, this is it Brooke. You ready?" asked the doctor

"YES! LETS' DO THIS!" she yelled as she lifted her head off her husband's shoulder as she took one last big deep breath now pushing with all her might. "I want my baby girl in my arms"

"This is it Brooke" she nodded as she took one last breath, bared down "UUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- Ohhhhhh godddddddd!" she exclaimed as she fell back onto the pillows as a loud shrilling cry filled the room. Tears once again spilled from her eyes as Lucas kissed every inch of her sweaty red face"

"She's got some great lungs there" smiled the doctor as Brooke and Lucas were over joyed

"She's here Brooke; our baby girl's here" he smiled as tears streamed down his own cheeks. "Thank you baby" she smiled as she tried to even out her breathing. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his little princess that was now in the doctor's arms

"Mommy, daddy, meet your baby girl" beamed Dr. Cordova as she placed her right on Brooke's tummy

"Oh my god" gasp the brunette still in disbelief "She's here Luke, she's _really _here" Lucas squeezed her hand as he brushed his lips against hers. "Hi baby girl" cooed Brooke as Lucas caressed their little girl's cheek. "Thank you for coming out to meet us" she cried as Lucas chuckled "I'm you're mommy peanut"

"And I'm your daddy" They both then leaned in as they kissed their baby girl just as their eyes found one another.

"Happy Birthday baby Scott" smiled Brooke as tears continued to free fall

"Happy birthday baby Scott" he cooed as his tears glided down his cheeks "We love you baby girl" Brooke smiled "I love you mommy" he said as he turned to gaze lovingly at his wife

"I love you daddy" she smiled as he kissed her lips then her forehead

"She's beautiful just like her mommy" Brooke couldn't help smile as she turned and kissed Lucas softly once again.

"She's so tiny; look at all that hair" she softly chuckle

"She's perfect pretty girl"

"MmMmmm…. she is Luke"

"Would you like to do the honors daddy?" asked Dr. Cordova as she handed him a pair of medical scissors. He nodded, accepting it eagerly as he took a deep breath now wiping away his tears "Right there, _perfect_" instructed the doctor

"Okay, smile for the camera" said one of the nurses as they posed for their first family photo

"Do we have a name?" Brooke glanced up at Lucas as she held his gaze.

"Kaliegh Hannah Scott"

"That's a perfect name" smiled the doctor. "You did great today Brooke"

"Thank you"

"They're going to get her cleaned up and brought back to you in a little bit" they nodded as Brooke groan to the lose of contact

20mins later Brooke was changed, cleaned and now was waiting anxiously for their baby girl. "She's really here Luke"

"She is all thanks to you" Brooke smiled as she leaned in and softly kissed him

"Congrats Mommy and daddy" said the nurse as she carefully handed Brooke their baby girl who was now bathed, dressed and wrapped up in a pink blanket "Kaliegh Hannah Scott weighing in 6 pounds 3 oz and 19 inches"

Brooke and Lucas couldn't help smile as nothing could be more perfect than this moment. Just the three of them for the first time.

"I'm so proud of you mommy" smiled Lucas as they locked eyes just as his lips found his baby girl's soft head "You did such an amazing job pretty girl" he said kissing her lips

"Why thank you daddy. I couldn't have done it with out you. You were my rock broody" she replied as he leaned down and kissed her more passionately this time.

"I love you Mrs. Scott" said Lucas as he gazed lovingly into his wife's eyes

"I love you Mr. Scott" she replied rocking their baby girl as he leaned in brushed his lips against her hair

"Do you think we made them wait long enough?" he asked

"Yeah I'd say so. I mean they have been here since 8 this morning; even if I did do all the hard work" he chuckled as she winked just as a yawn followed

"I'll go get them" he smiled as Brooke handed him over their baby girl. "Hi princess" cooed Lucas as he felt tears weld up in his eyes once again. "I'm your daddy, and I'm going to love you like no tomorrow. God you're beautiful just like mommy" Brooke smiled just as there was a knock at the door "Hey, guys I was just going to-"

"_Uh huh_- seriously 5 minutes understandable, 10 fine, 15 we're losing our patience but 20 is just pushing it _slut_!" hissed Rachel as Brooke and Lucas chuckled rolling their eyes as their family slowly filled the room.

"Guys, I want you to meet Kaliegh Hannah Scott" they all ooh and awed "Kaliegh Hannah Scott, meet your family" a little sound came out of her mouth as laughter filled the room. They all said their congrats as handshakes, hugs and kisses along with Kaliegh got passed around.

"Aunt Brooke/Luwkie/Aunt Broowkie/Uncle Lucas" yelled the kids as they ran over towards the bed.

"Hi guys" they smiled as Lucas planted himself next to his wife before helping them up

"Jamie, honey sit down" scolded Haley as he walked over towards Rachel who tilted the baby so the kids could get a good look

"Wow she's so small"

"Yeah she is. You two were that small too" replied Haley as their eyes opened wide.

"Hi Kaliegh, I'm your cousin Jamie but you can call me JLuke. I'm going to teach you everything about basketball" the adults laughed. Lily did an eye roll which didn't go un-noticed by everyone else

"Yeah and I'm Lily" smiled the little girl "I'll teach you about barbies and dolls" Jamie rolled his eyes "We can play dress up and house"

"Uh god" whined Jamie as Brooke laughed. "Come on Lily" smiled Jamie as Lily nodded. The adults looked at them curiously wondering what they were up too."Aunt Rach come closer" he instructed as all eyes were now on them. "Happy Birthday to you" sang the little tykes as it melted everyone's hearts away just as they joined them.

"Awww you guys are great" smiled Brooke

"Where's everyone else?" asked Lucas

"There's to many of us out there" chuckle Peyton "We have to break up into groups" Lucas and Brooke laughed

"So how does it feel mommy?" asked Jake

"I don't know, I'm still trying to take it all in-"

"What about you daddy?" he asked patted his best friend on the back

"What she said" they laughed "It's only been what an hour; and already it's an amazing experience" he replied as Brooke winked at him.

"I think it's time to switch now" smiled Keith as he stuck his head in "We older folks want to meet our grand"

"And great grand" piped in Royal "daughter, so beat it" he joked as they broke out into laughter.

_As Karen was about to enter Brooke's room, she heard familiar voices as her ears perked up. She followed the voices and was beyond livid as she marched straight over towards the nurse's station._

"_Excuse me can you please tell me what room Brooke Dav-"_

"_What the hell are you doing here?" sneered Karen beyond livid_

"I'm first" exclaimed May as she pushed past everyone causing them to laugh "Hand her over Nate"

"But grandma"

"Don't you grandma me! You had your turn now it's ours!" she winked as he obeyed. "The rest of the guys will be here later" Brooke and Lucas nodded

"Dad, grandma, and grandpa meet Kaliegh Hannah Scott"

"Awwww, aren't you a beauty" she cooed as they fussed over the baby

"Where's mom?"

"Huh, she was behind me. I'll go check but I want a turn with my grandbaby next"

"Yeah, yeah" brushed off May and Royal as Lucas and Brooke once again got some alone time.

"_I asked you, what the hell do you think you're doing here? Don't you think you've done enough?"_

"You tired?" he asked stroking her hair

"I'm exhausted" she replied "It's so weird she's not in my tummy anymore" Lucas chuckled

"Thank you"

"For what handsome?" she asked caressing his cheek

"Making me a father and a husband" she smiled

"Well thank you for making me a mommy and a wife" he leaned in as she met him halfway in a soft kiss.

"_Karen honey, what's going on?" asked Keith as he finally found her  
_

_"Nothing's wrong Keith. Our unwelcome guests were just leaving"_

...

* * *

A/N:

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

PeterClaire, anon, Babi, tanya2byour21, bella, xpotter, fantasy27, I am Caroline, rosseyanna, miralinda, Long Live Brucas, pink5288, Princesakarlita411, ga-4-ever, babyd21, allim227, Kaliegh, cealbone, xnxdx, DANI OTH, Orchidae

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

**To My Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Anon:** They're here, bold and underline. :0)

**Bella:** Hi! Thanks for the review love! I'm glad you like the update! I honestly thought it was time that Chase got a beat down from Lucas, but I would have gotten into it more but since they were at the hospital I decided it was best not to get him kicked out or arrested since he threw the first punch. I'm with you on Rachel and Brooke's friendship! How can anyone not like Rachel? She's feisty, cool and over all an amazing friend once they got past the jealousy and high school drama! She'll always be an important to Brooke's life in all my stories! I just wish Mark would bring her back already! I also thought it was time Brooke realized that Chase and his families insane and crazy! She never once had feelings for Lucas nor did she ever cheat on him with Chase. She loves and she's very devoted to her brooding blonde! Chase and Lindsey are crazy, but they'll get what they deserve!! :0) Thanks for reviewing love!! Keep reading and thanks for sticking with me!!

**Xpotter:** Thanks for your suggestion and don't worry I'm wrapping up their story line :0)

very soon! :0)

**Kaliegh:** Hi love… thanks again for reviewing! You know its' funny how I've always loved the name Kaliegh and here before you even started reviewing my story I actually decided that, _that_ was the name I was going to go with for our beloved baby Brucas/Scott. Crazy right? _I know!_ Lol! I'm really really glad that you enjoyed the last update, and I hope that you as long as my fellow readers all enjoy this chapter too. I can't believe the Pucas wedding actually happened and I can't believe that CMM is really leaving as well! Damn OTH, and Mark! Newho, once again I mainly focused on Brucas and their journey to meeting their baby girl! Read it, enjoy and let me know what you think love!! Thanks again for reading and sticking with me!!:0)

**You guys ToOoOoOoOtally R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K … S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O T**h**an**k** Y**o**O**o**Ouh! :0)**

**A/N2:** For some reason, my chapters tend to get longer and longer like this one for example. I guess I can't help it! Lol! I love to write BRUCAS and as a result of that, this chapter came out to a total of 21 pages. Crazy right? lol! I'm also curious if my chapters are way tOoOoOo long or not for you all. I mean I honestly don't want you to feel like it's just dreading on and on so please let me know what you think!! I can break them up into different chapters if you like. Please also excuse any grammar errors if you shall happen to run across any. It's 2:21am and I should be asleep taking that I work at 7am but since you guys are all so amazing and devoted to my story and myself-_I_ wanted to give you something to enjoy!! Love you guys MuCh0!! :0)

* * *

**-L**ast** B**ut** N**ot** L**east-

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… & **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

**P**heary**W**inkle!-


	27. Should We Be Worried

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

* * *

**Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**Call It Karma**- Still in Progress :0)

* * *

AN: I know, I know it's been 18 long freaking days since I've updated my story and that is sOoOoOoO not like me not to mention UNACCEPTABLE! I honestly can't believe I let reality and life take over!! I'm sOoOoOo sorry guys; I really am! I hope none of you disowned me for my lack of updating! I promise I won't ever make you wait this long again!! So furthermore … I wanted to give you a very long OVER DUE update!! How does 19 pages to be exact sound?? :0) It's 3 AM right now and even though I work at 7AM lol.. I owe you all an update… So here you go….

* * *

A short section of this chapter is **RATED M** for **Maturity of Discretion**

**

* * *

**Please Enjoy….

"What is that suppose to mean!" exclaimed Matilda Adams outraged

"You know exactly what the means" hissed Karen

"Why don't we all just calm down" stepped in Frank as Karen glared at the man before her eyes. "It seems there's been a miscommunication of some sort-" he looked over to his son

"Miscommunication of some sort?" she sneered in disbelief

"Mr and Mrs. Scott I'd like you to meet my parents Matilda and Frank Adams. Mom, dad- meet Brooke's mother and father in lawKaren and Keith"

Silence

"_Uh_-" Chase cleared his throat "We heard Brooke had her baby so we thought we'd drop by with gifts"

"Well I'm afraid you've wasted your time. It's actually family only so I think its' best you walk back the way you came" she replied pointing towards the elevator

"We're not leaving until we see her and the baby" exclaimed Matilda bewildered as she stepped forward to square off with the brunette

"Like hell you're going to see them" snapped Karen as Keith placed his hand on her arm

"Why am I not surprised?" Chase glowered at the red head as she, Peyton and Haley joined Karen and Keith while Nathan and Jake took the kids to the cafeteria.

"How dare you waltz into this hospital during this special time for our family and assume you're actually part of it"

"We may not be _your_ family, _thank god_" Karen rolled her eyes "but Brookie's family to us, so we're not leaving until we see them"

"If you think that I'm going to let you or your dysfunctional family-"

"Hey now" exclaimed Frank Adams as he lost his patience

"Go anywhere near my daughter in law or my grand daughter you've got another thing coming"

"Who the hell are you to talk-?"

"Because of you people not to mention your selfishness act Chase" she glowered at him "she almost lost the baby-"

"That's uncalled for" snipped Matilda

"Mrs. Scott I had nothing to do with-"

"Nothing to do with it?" she shouted cutting the brunette off "You stressed her out Chase! How could you propose, let alone have your parents corner her with their ridiculous approval." She's absolutely not holding back this time "She's a happily married woman for crying out loud!"

"One I had no idea that my parents talked to her and two I love her!" he replied "I've always been in love with her-"

"So that makes it all okay _huh_ because you love her?!" she asked incredulously as Chase stood there silent

"You can't help who you love" stepped in Matilda as she placed her hand on her son's shoulder "Besides, we felt that this was the best for them"

"The best for them?!" asked Karen appalled "You think telling my son" she yelled "that there's no way in hell that _High Class Multi-millionaire dollar C/B Fashiontista Brooke Davis_-daughter of Richard and Victoria Davis would want to grow old with him or that he's just a professional NBA ball player who's unable to support his family isn't beyond ridiculous! Do you even know how much profession NBA co-captain ball players make?!" she shouted "Not that it's important what so ever, but hell his salary alone is 10x more than what your son makes" Matilda sent her a dirty glare

"Yeah I went there" lashed out Karen "Professional Co-Captain basketball player vs. THH Health Education's/Clean Teens instructor" she used air quotes rolling her eyes at the last part "Oh yeah real winner" she scoffed "You two must be so proud of your _trying to steal another man's wife_ son"

"_Okay_ She's certainly spending way to much time with Brooke" whispered Haley as the girl's smirked

"Karen honey we're at the hospital" said Keith as he pulled his wife back "Maybe we should"

"I'll have you know Café and Garage Auto body shop owner" she exclaimed getting into Karen' face as she cut off Keith "That my son only took the job for the hell of it because it gave him something to do. We have more than enough _money_ to live over the top comfortably; something you guys haven't or will never experience" Karen roll her fists up into balls steamed "So what if Lucas is a pro ball player, but how long can he play ball for huh? What happens if and when he gets hurt or cut? How's he going to support his wife and child? I mean the two of you are barely scrapping-" Just then Karen's hand collided with Matilda's cheek as

"Niceee Mrs. Scott" cheered Peyton as she and Rachel high five one another

"You bi-" she stopped as a few nurses glowered and hushed them "How dare yo-"

"Don't you ever, _ever_ belittle my family" she barked pointing her finger in Matilda's face "My son earned his money on his own. He's a grown adult who doesn't need mommy and daddy's bank accounts to get him by; unlike him my son is a real man" Now it was Matilda's turn to roll her hands into fists

"_What's going on out there?" asked May as they turned towards the door. _

"_Uhm, I don't know; but that sounded like mom. I'm going to go find out" replied Lucas as he kissed his sleeping wife's forehead before leaving_

"We may not live over the top comfortably nor do we flash our assets like you people but we're just like everyone else. Like I told Victoria" she sneered "_Money, power and class isn't everything_. The fact that you think they needed Victoria's blessing" she laughed "or that you'd think the queen bitch" everyone's mouth dropped open as Karen was on a roll "Will waltz into this hospital and try to intervene once again is absurd! My daughter in law is nothing like her mother! She doesn't care about all that materialistic crap as long as she and her family are happy and healthy!" Matilda rolled her eyes

"God wake up Karen! She's a Davis! Davis's flaunt, they parade and definitely show off their wealth, class and power! Her mother is the queen of the social life! She might be giving Brooke space right now, but in time it'll all change! You wait and see! She'll drag Brooke back into the world she belongs in and Chase will be the guy on her arm. They will get married, have kids of their own so you can go ahead and keep that baby-" Just then Karen re-introduced her palm to Matilda's mouth as a loud slap was heard throughout the room

"That's enough" shouted Frank as he pulled his wife back

"Dude what's gotten into Karen tonight?" murmured Rachel as Haley and Peyton shrugged

"I don't know, but I hope she kicks her ass man" smiled the curly blonde as Haley gnaw at her bottom lip.

"You stupid low class-" she sneered as she launched at Karen

"I think it's time you shut your filthy trap or else you're going to need one of those nurses to take a look at you after I'm all finished teaching you some manners" barked Karen

"Real classy" she hissed as Karen chuckled

"We're in TH, my hometown; where everyone's equals here. Your _Class_ nonsense doesn't mean anything to me. Keep running your mouth, I'll keep teaching you a lesson"

"Touch me again with your low class dirty hands and I'll make sure you wished you were never born" she snarled

"Look I've heard enough of this BS; so I think it's best if you all left. Like my wife told you, this is a special day for our family and you're all ruining it. Instead of being with Lucas, Brooke and our beautiful grand baby we're here arguing with-"

"You crazy people" piped in Rachel as she too had enough

"Watch it RED" growled Chase as Rachel rolled he eyes

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull that Brooke's in love with Lucas? You know, her tall, blonde, blue eyed-_extremely_ handsome; hell who am I kidding gorgeous husband!" Chase clenched his teeth as his hands rolled up into fists "She's finally found happiness Adams; so why do you keep trying to break up their family?"

"Family! _Fresh_ Rachel!" he chuckled "They're not a family! Hell they only got married because she got pregnant!" Everyone's mouth dropped open "She doesn't love him; it's all an act to keep the media out of her life"

"Wow you are really pathetic Adams!" yelled the red head as she wanted to wipe that smirk off the brunette's face

"Well it's the truth! I mean why else did they get married so hush _hush_ especially since no one even knew they were dating in the first place! Last we heard he was dating Lindsey then all of a sudden he and Brooke's engaged? There's something fishy about their so called relationship"

"What the heck is going on out here?" asked a furious Lucas as he walked into the devil's cage

"Your mom slapped the witch twice and now Rach's getting in on it" replied the curly blonde

"You're delusional! What's so fishy about them dating, falling in love, getting married, _legally_ and now having a baby? It's called a relationship between two people who love each other jackass!" The brunette rolled his eyes "Tell me Adams, before you showed up to her store opening; when was the last time you actually had a real deep conversation with her _huh_?" He thought about it "I'll tell you when; graduation! It's been almost 5 years! People grow up; they're not stuck in the past like you! You two never dated, maybe in your warp mind you guys did but like she told you then and now… there can be nothing more than friendship between you two so get over it! Of course you would believe anything that fake blonde bimbo would say; hell I'm pretty sure you two are scheming to try and break them up _now_!" he glowered at her "I wouldn't even be surprised if you two actually started that whole "Brooke Davis and Chase Adam's alleged _affair slash Could Chase Adam's be the father of Brooke Davis's baby rumor" _she exclaimed using air quotes

"Shut the hell up Rachel" he snapped "You don't know what you're talking about so don't you dare start pointing fingers! Why would I team up with Lindsey to try and hurt Brooke when she's the love of my life?! You're the crazy one!" he barked as everyone rolled their eyes.

"_Why_? I'll tell you why Adams!" she hissed "You and Lindsey are both crazy, _obsessed _with Brooke and Lucas! First it was Lindsey and Teggaro and now it's you and Lindsey! You guys won't let go or move on! We're constantly having these damn confrontations/ arguments and it's getting quite old! What does she have to do to make you realize that you guys are not meant to be huh? Go on the run and hide from your crazy ass or maybe get you and Lindsey both locked up for good? You need to be a man and grow some balls Chase! Leave their family alone!"

"That's enough" shouted Matilda as she stepped up to square off with Rachel. "I don't know who the hell you think you are talking to my Chasie like that"

"Oh does your mommy always come to the rescue Chasie" mocked Rachel crossing her arms at her chest as the group snickered

"You need to be taught a lesson for disrespecting others" barked Matilda as she raised a hand at the red head. Rachel stood her ground willing to fight her own battle but Karen beat her to the punch by grabbing the brunette's arm.

"Touch her and I will put you in the ER" snarl Karen

"We don't have to listen to this nonsense!" shouted Matilda as she snatched her arm out of Karen's death grip "We came to see our Brookie and our grand-daughter" Lucas rolled his hands into fists as Keith pulled him back "This has nothing to do with any of these crazy people; just you and Brooke"

"Oh but that's where you're wrong" snapped Karen "When you start messing with my son and his family let alone my family that's where I draw the line! I will tell you exactly what I told Victoria _"She's an adult; a beautiful, smart grown woman who's capable of making her own decisions. She doesn't need that witch, me or anyone else in that matter telling her what to do. She's about to be a mother, about to have her own family; and if you hurt any one of them in any way" she hissed "I swear too god I'll never let you live it down"_

"Don't you dare threatened me" hissed Matilda

"_Knock Knock" smiled the nurse as May and Royal greeted her "Awww poor thing" she smiled as all their eyes diverted to the sleeping mommy "And how's baby Kaliegh doing?" she asked mousing on over towards the great grandparents._

"_She's been a perfect angel" cooed Royal_

"_I'll be back in a bit so we can get mommy up to feed her" they nodded _

"Yup total de ja vu" murmured Haley

"It's not a threat; it's a promise. Now get the hell out or I'll throw you out myself personally"

"You heard my mom Adams!" barked Lucas "What the hell are you even doing here! I'm pretty sure no one on our behalf called you to inform you or your family that my wife just had our baby girl taking that we're spending this moment with our family and friends" Chase glowered at him "I'm going to tell you once and only once. My wife is tired, _exhausted_ and she's sleeping at the moment. If she decides she wants to see you and your crazy family, _which I pray she doesn't_- she'll call you-but until then stay the hell away from my family! I will not ask you again so I will not be held responsible for my actions that will definitely take place"

"You don't scare me Scott" he shouted as the two squared off

"_What_? You want a round two Adams; because I'll take a rein check seeing that today's a very special day for my family and I" Chase gritted his teeth "There's the elevator; take your family and leave before I throw you out the window"

"How dare you talk to us like that; we're not animals" hissed Matilda

"Could have fooled me" smiled Peyton sweetly as the brunette glared at her

"We're not leaving until we see Brooke" yelled Matilda as she stormed over towards the nurse's station as everyone else was flabbergasted

"Unbelievable" exclaimed Karen

"Ma, dad your grand daughter has been ready to meet you for the past hour" smiled Lucas

"What are we waiting for?" replied Karen excitedly

"We're here to see Brooke Davis; she just had a baby-" was the last they heard before they disappeared around the corner

…

"How did it go?" asked Jake once the girls met up with them in the cafeteria

"Karen slapped Chase's mom twice" replied Peyton

"Karen? _Karen Roe_?" exclaimed Nathan shocked "Lucas's mother; Uncle Keith's wife Karen Roe?"

"Yes" they nodded

"_Karen_ Roe as in Karen's Café owner _Karen_ Roe?"

"Nate no matter how many times or ways you say it; it still comes out to a yes!"

"Wow" he chuckled "Karen doesn't have a mean bone in her body"

"I know what you mean" added Haley "I was shocked to see her hand collide with Matilda's face regardless if she deserved it or not!"

"Did they leave?"

"Nope they refused too. Lucas came out and basically told them that there was no way in hell he'd let them ruin this day for him and his family"

"Yeah Matilda's still causing a scene up there"

"Wow their family is something"

"Yup now I see where he gets it from" added Rachel

"Did they say when the happy family's getting released?" asked Jake

"Mostly likely sometime tomorrow afternoon" replied Haley "So I was thinking we should head over tomorrow morning to la casa de Davis-Scott and decorate?"

"Sounds like a plan to me" replied Peyton

"Mama can we go to the park please?" asked Jamie as he ran over towards them

"Yeah can we please Aunt Haley? We're bored here"

"You are?" she laughed as they nodded

"How about we go to the river court instead?" asked Nathan

"YAY!" they yelled

"Can we bring baby Kaliegh too?"

"Awww sorry buddy but she's too little to play with you guys right now. All she can do is eat and sleep"

"That's no fun" replied the kids in unison as the group laughed

"Come on, lets go"

…

"Okay, hand her over and we won't hurt you" smirked Keith as the trio entered the room

"She's not here" Lucas raised his eyebrows puzzled to his grand father's words "That brunette _wife_ of yours ran away with that _attendee _that keeps coming around_-_" the blonde rolled his eyes laughing

"_Hot_ attendee grandpa Royal- _hot_ attendee" smirked Brooke as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist from behind

"_Hot_ attendee huh? I knew I never liked Grey's Anatomy" she chuckled as he pulled her into his embrace

"Awwww is my broody boy jealous?" Lucas nodded as Brooke gently brushed her lips against his "Well McDreamy or McSteamy doesn't hold a candle to you handsome" Lucas smiled caressing her cheek as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"She's beautiful" cooed Karen as tears filled her eyes "She's a complete mixture of you both" Brooke and Lucas smiled as they turned to face Karen "The light brown hair with those cute adorable dimples" she smiled "But those eyes are sure Lucas's"

"They sure are" smiled Brooke

"Yeah the _only_ one thing that she gets from him; so lets pray they stay that color _huh_?" joked Royal as Lucas did an eye roll causing everyone to laugh

"She's a _Scott_, so technically that's two things grandpa" Royal chuckled "Besides, I don't mind if my daughter's a _mini replica_ of her mother" Brooke smiled

"Hi baby girl, I'm your grandpa Keith; can you say Keeeeith" he cooed as they locked eyes causing everyone else to chuckle "You remind me of when your Aunt Lily was born" Karen smiled

"She sure _does-_doesn't she?_"_

"Wait till fatherhood kicks in for your daddy" he laughed looking over at his son who was helping Brooke settle in "he'll go grey and bald-_wait_ never mind he's already bald" they chortle as Lucas did a playful eye roll.

"I'm only b_ald _because mommy likes it this way peanut" he cooed caressing his baby girl's cheek "but I can't say the same about gramps over here; he's just getting old" they chuckled at the father and son bantering as Keith nudged him in his side

"SsSsSs… Ahhhh" hissed Brooke as she slowly moved around to get comfortable

"How you feeling honey?" asked Karen

"Happy,ecstatic_-sore_" Karen nodded as she squeezed the brunette's arm sympathetically

"Now do you know why I warned you not to push at 6 centimetres honey?"

"Oh god _YES_" she nodded as both ladies laughed "The nurse said it wasn't too bad but it just _you_ know"

"We know" smiled both Scott women as Brooke chuckled

"So, what was with all that racket out there?" she asked curiously

"Yeah what was that?" joined in May as Karen looked to Lucas. Keith was too wrapped up in a now wide awake Kaliegh.

"Oh, just some un welcomed intruders Ma sent away" Brooke immediately knew who he was referring too "But it's nothing to worry your pretty little head about baby" she nodded "If you decide you want to see them I'll be okay with it-"

"Luke-"

"Knock knock" smiled the nurse as she walked in "How you feeling sweetheart?"

"Good" she replied as Lucas ran his fingers through her chocolate brown locks "Still sore but I'm feeling great"

"Haven't had much time with her yet have you?" the new parents shook their heads chuckling as their eyes diverted to the grand parents and great grand parents ooowing and awing over baby Kaliegh.

"It's okay though, we can wait our turn" smiled Brooke as Lucas nodded

"Well it's your turn mommy" Just then a loud crying filled the room as the trio laughed "Perfect timing huh?"

"I'll say" chuckle Lucas

"Well get out of your way and see you tomorrow" said Karen as Brooke and Lucas nodded "I love you both" she smiled pulling them in for a hug before kissing her granddaughter. The others followed in suit as they said their goodbyes. Lucas walked them out leaving the nurse and Brooke as Kaliegh's cries got louder and louder

"T-This feels _uh_ weird, a _good_ weird" smile Brooke as the nurse nodded

"You'll get use to it" Brooke nodded as the nurse went over a few things with her "Well I'll leave you at it. If you need anything-"

"Press the red button" finished Brooke laughing as the nurse chuckled "Hi baby girl" she cooed as she caressed her daughter's cheek "I'm your mommy" she smiled as tears filled her eyes "You're so beautiful; yes you are. I hope your eyes stay blue just like daddy's too" she smiled as Lucas couldn't take his eyes off of his beautiful wife and daughter. As she looked up, a smile formed on her face once she locked eyes with a pair of blue orbs. "Are you going to join us or stand there all night daddy?" he beamed as he walked over and got into bed with them.

"Nothing's more beautiful than watching you breastfeed our daughter" she chuckled as she brushed her lips against his

"She's finally here Luke"

"Yeah she is baby" he smiled nodding as he wrapped one arm around her waist as the other caressed their baby girl's cheek "Our peanut is finally here" Brooke smiled as Lucas leaned in and kissed her "You're amazing mommy thank you for everything" Kaliegh continued to feed as Brooke and Lucas kept their fixed lovingly gaze on her. Once baby Kaliegh was finished, Brooke handed her over to Lucas who burped her. He walked around the room as he rocked her unable to take his eyes off of his baby girl. 9 months of waiting and she was finally here. He then glanced over towards Brooke, who was fast asleep. He smiled as he walked over and tucked her in before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Did you know how hard mommy pushed to get you here peanut?" he asked settling down in a comfy chair "We're going to let her sleep while we spend some time together princess. I'm your daddy"

* * *

This small section is **RATED M** for **Maturity of Discretion**

**

* * *

**…

"Do you know what time it is?" hissed the blondish brunette as she opened the door. "You just can't keep coming over at 4:20-" Just then, his lips were on hers-_hands_ everywhere as he untied her robe pushing her back into the house "W-We s-said i-it w-was a m-mistake t-the f-first-" he pushed her up against the wall as he silenced her by deepening the kiss just as she moaned against his lips. "No, no w-we shouldn't be doing this" she yelled pushing him off as she felt his hand slide up her thighs making her all hot and bothered.

"We'll we said that the second and third time too" he chuckled nuzzling her hair as his lips once again attacked her neck "You were waiting for me weren't you" he smirked devilishly as he took in her appearance.

"God! Please don't flatter your self" she scoffed rolling her eyes as she retied her robe

"Even though you're not my Brookie" he whispered against her ear as she sneered at him "You still look damn hot in your purple satin teddi" he grinned once again untying her robe as she slapped his hands away

"Rumor has it Brooke had her baby today" He sneered "I mean that's why you're here at this god forsaken hour right?"

Silence

"I take it Lucas wouldn't let you see your beloved Brookie?"

"The SOB wouldn't even let us anywhere near her room" he snapped settling down on the couch

"Did you honestly think he would have?"

"Yes" Lindsey rolled her eyes "_What?_ I had my parents with me. We just wanted to see how she was doing"

"Your parents aren't her parents Chase" he did an eye roll "I'm surprised Lucas or his friends didn't kick your ass for intruding in on their special day"

"We were close let me tell you"

"What happened?" she asked

"Look I don't want to talk about that jackass or any of this right now" he said pulling her onto his lap as she straddled him

"Chase" she said trying to get out of his grip

"Don't fight it; you know you want it as bad as I do since we're not getting it from our rightful lovers" he replied as his hands slid up her thighs now resting on her hips "Tell me we're still in this together?"

"W-We're still in this together; but w-we agreed-" she moaned unable to finish her sentence as his hands pulled down her teddy exposing her breasts. "Oh god" she hissed as he gently bit and tugged at one

"Good that's what I want to hear" he murmured as his lips found her exposed skin

"T-This is _uh_ the last time" she exclaimed unbuckling his jeans

"Uh huh" he grinned before ploughing into her

**[End of M]**

…

"Its' nap time, isn't it Kaliegh" smiled Brooke as she burped her daughter. She then cradled her in her arms as she gently rocked her. "Mommy's got a lot of work to do" she cooed caressing the little girl's cheek "So you have to be my perfect little angel and take your nap since daddy's not home" she murmured against her daughter's forehead. Once Kaliegh's eyes were slowly drooping close she placed her in her bassinet just as she heard her phone vibrate.

"_Took you long enough to answer slut" she heard before she could even say hello "Don't tell me you and hubby are already at it again; it's been only what 5 weeks?" Brooke rolled her eyes_

"Get your mind out of the gutter whore" the red head chuckled "If you must know I was putting Kalie down for her daily nap"

"_How are the sketches coming along?"_

"_Uh_ good" she sighed

"_You don't sound so enthusiastic"_

"Yeah well that's what happens when your 5 week old baby girl won't let you put her down for more than 5 minutes"

"_Awwww is my favorite niece sick?"_

"She's your only niece Rach" the red head did an eye roll "But no- she's _fine_; just been really fussy today"

"_Where's Luke's?"_

"Oh he's helping Keith out at the garage. I guess they were short on mechanics or something; not to mention totally backed up so Luke offered a hand"

"_So did Bev stop by at all today?"_

"Yes, twice actually"

"_What's her deal anyways? It's not like you two were ever that close right? I mean she's been over every day ever since you brought Kalie home-"_

"Rach" laughed the brunette 'You and everyone else has too you know"

"_Yeah but that's different! We're close to you; she's not!"_

"Okay I think you're thinking way into it. Bevin, just like _you_ and everyone else enjoys being around her. There's no harm in that. We all haven't had a baby grace us all in a long time; not to mention it was hard on Bev and Skill when they lost their little one"

"I understand that Brooke, I do; but don't you find it quite odd that she refers to _your_ daughter as her own?" Brooke stayed quiet as she thought about it

_3 ½ weeks ago_

"_Hi guys"_

"_Hey Bev" replied the girls as they all hung out in the living room "What brings you by?"_

"_Oh I just wanted to see how my baby-" the others raised their eyebrows to her statement "Uh Kaliegh" she laughed uncomfortably "I just wanted to see how Kaliegh was doing since I haven't seen her for a few days" they nodded_

"_More like a few hours" murmured Rachel as Haley nudged her_

"_Well make yourself comfortable. I was just about to change her real quick" smiled Brooke as Peyton handed her niece over to the brunette_

"_Oh I'll do it" replied the blonde as she held out her hands for the baby_

"_Oh no, no that's okay Bev" smiled Brooke "You're our guest; so sit down, make yourself comfy I'll be right back"_

"_NO LET ME DO IT" she shouted blocking the brunette as the other three were taken back by the blonde's outburst "Uh really I don't mind, I'll do it" Brooke glanced over at the others who just shrugged totally flabbergasted_

"_Uh okay let me show-"_

"_I know where everything is thanks" she smiled cutting the brunette off as she carefully took Kaliegh out of Brooke's arms "Lets' go get you cleaned up baby girl"_

"_What was that all about?" asked Haley as everyone once again shrugged_

_A few days later_

"_WaAaAaaHhHhhh aAaAahHhHhH… WaAaAahHhHhh aAaAaAhHhHhH" came blaring through the baby monitor as both parents dropped what they were doing_

"_I got her pretty girl" yelled Lucas as Brooke continued to help the others bring out food for the bbq. "Awww hi princess" he cooed lifting her up into his arms "What's wrong baby girl?" he asked as her cries got louder "Shhh shhhh daddy's got you; you're okay, you're okay sweetie" he murmured against her forehead as her whimpering soon simmered down once he rubbed circles along her back "You're hungry aren't you?" he smiled looking up at the clock once he saw Kaliegh searching for his wife's milk supply "What do you say we go find mommy huh? Yeah lets' go find mommy" _

"_Awwww" cooed the three aunties as Lucas walked through the kitchen _

"_Is she okay?" asked Peyton making her way over towards them just as Brooke and Bevin walked in_

"_Yeah she's fine. You're just hungry aren't you princess?" he asked kissing his 4 week old daughter's cheek "You want mommy don't you?" Brooke smiled as she washed her hands real quick_

"_Mommy's coming baby-" smiled Bevin as she rushed to Lucas's side causing him and the others to look at her confused_

"_I'll take her Luke" she said holding her hands out for the baby_

"_Uh Bev, Brooke actually needs to feed her first"_

"_I can feed her" she replied looking at him as if he was crazy. _

"_WaAaAhHhHh AaAaAhHhHH" cried Kaliegh as she started getting fussy_

"_Uh actually-" he started saying_

"_You can't Bev; unless you have breast milk to provide for her that we don't know of" said Rachel cutting the blonde off as both Haley and Peyton nudged her "What?" she asked once she received an angry glare from the blonde_

"_Bev honey" said Brooke "I'm going to feed her real quick and then you can hold her okay?" The blonde nodded not taking her eyes off of them as the two disappeared up to their bedroom._

"_Okay, what's gotten into Bev lately?" he asked confused shutting the door as Brooke sighed_

_Last week Skillz and Bevin's_

"_Okay, where's that beautiful niece of mine" smiled Haley eagerly_

"_Hi to you too tutor mom" she chuckled as Haley pulled her in for a hug "I'm sorry but I miss Kaliegh. I've been dying to see her all day. Remind me again not to go on overnight fieldtrips that takes me away from her and the kids" they laugh_

"_Whatever you know you look forward to getting away for a few days"_

"_Nah huh; don't put words into my mouth Tigger" she laughed as Brooke playfully rolled her eyes _

"_Where's Kalie" exclaimed Peyton once she and Jake arrived. _

"_Hi to you too Peyt! Geez what are we, chopped liver?" scolded Haley as Brooke playfully pushed her. _

"_Hi guys" she laughed pulling them both in for a hug "So where is she?"_

"_Rachel wrestled her away from me once I walked through the door. She's in the back with Bevin and the guys" then they were gone_

"_I call her first" shouted Peyton as she pushed Haley out of the way_

"_Hey I asked first blondie; get in line!" she sneered as Brooke chuckled to their childish behavior._

"_What took you two so long?" asked a childless Rachel "We've been waiting for you guys for hours!"_

"_I had a child I uh had to uhm get ready" fake coughed Haley as both girls knew she was lying. Deb had Jamie until tomorrow since Haley was returning to town late from her fieldtrip; but since there was a change in plans they all got home sooner than expected. _

"_Lucky for Nathan" chuckle Rachel out loud in her head _

"_Yeah and I uh ran uhm late at the studio" added Peyton as Rachel rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah and that's why you're both absolutely glowing" both girls blushed "Stick to your day jobs; you guys totally suck at lying" they laughed rolling their eyes at the red head_

"_Where's Kalie; Brooke said you had her"_

"_I did until Bevin pried her away from me" she replied not the least bit happy_

"_Where's Bev?" asked Peyton_

"_I saw her walking into the house earlier" then they were gone_

"_Where's Kalie?" asked Brooke as she and Millie were bringing out stuff for the guys to bbq_

"_If I don't have her, and you don't let alone Lucas or any of the guys here-who else would have her slut?" she hissed as Brooke couldn't help chuckle._

"_Come here whore; I could use your help with the BBQ since Skillz's other half is busy with Kalie"_

"_Here you go cheerie" smiled Lucas as he handed his wife a well prepared plate 15minutes later_

"_HmMmM… thanks broody" she smiled brushing her lips against his _

"_Where's my little princess pretty girl?" he asked as she was no where in sight _

"_Bev has her" he nodded as he kissed her temple before heading back over towards the guys_

"_BScott" Brooke and Rachel both looked up from stuffing their faces "Hales and I need you to get Kalie for us"_

"_What?" she asked confused_

"_What are you babbling about goldielocs?" asked Rachel sipping on her beer_

"_Bevin won't share her"_

"_PSawyer you are so not tattling on Bevin right now" laughed the brunette as she scolded her curly blonde friend _

"_Dude she won't share her; what are we suppose to do?"_

"_Now you know exactly how I feel" barked Rachel leaning back into her chair as Brooke shook her head_

"_Come on B" whined Peyton "It took us all of 20minutes just to get Bevin to open her door to let Hales and I in"_

"_Peyt"_

"_And still she hasn't acknowledged either of us" Brooke's ears perked up "Come on B; I'm going to keep at it until you go" she sneered taking away Brooke's plate_

"_What am I suppose to say huh?" she hissed_

"_How about uh it's time to share Kaliegh Bev" replied Rachel irritated as Brooke sighed "Or Bev honey I need to feed or change Kaliegh's diaper then pass her off to one of us"_

"_Guys-"_

"_We haven't seen her in a few days B and Bev's seen her everyday this week"_

"_Whose fault is that?" hissed Brooke as the girl's rolled their eyes _

"_We have jobs slut unlike Bevin" Just then Haley joined them_

"_Hey how do you spell Bevin; oh I know B-I-T-C-H" lashed out Haley as the girl's mouth dropped open_

"_Whoa" exclaimed Rachel "I'm totally loving this Haley"_

"_I'm sorry but she's being unreasonable"_

"_What now tutormom?"_

"_She kicked me out of her room"_

"_See-"_

"_Fine!" as hissed as Peyton broke out into a smile "You rock B! We'll be waiting over there when you come back with our niece" Brooke rolled her eyes as she and Rachel disappeared into the house "You guys are being ridiculous" she exclaimed "How are you going to have me take back my daughter to give to you guys?" she asked incredulously _

"_Well change her, feed her; do something and then one of us will take her" Brooke did an eye roll _

"_Bevin honey" knocked Brooke_

_Silence_

"_Bevin honey can we come in?" There was no answer "We're coming in honey" Just then they walked in as Bevin was asleep cuddled up with Kaliegh._

"_Awww" smiled Brooke as Rachel rolled her eyes. The red head was still irritated that Bevin was hogging the baby._

"_WaAaAaAAhhHHhH aAaAaAhHhHhH" she cried as Brooke quietly walked over and carefully picked up her daughter not wanting to wake up an exhausted Bevin._

"_DON'T TOUCH HER" shouted the blonde jolting up into a sitting position as she startled Brooke, Rachel and Kaliegh who was now crying her lungs out. "GIVE ME BACK JESSIE!"_

"_Bevin honey it's just me Brooke" she replied as she tried to catch up her breathing "It's time I feed Kaliegh so I'm going to take her now. Go back to sleep sweetie" Bevin wouldn't let go "Bevin honey"_

"_WaAaAaAhHhHhH AAaAaAahHhHHh… WaAaAaAhHhHhH AaAaAahHhHhHh" she cried frantically as Brooke pried her out of Bevin's death grip "SsSshHhHh, sSsShHhHh mommy's here peanut; mommy's here. I'm sorry mommy and Aunt Bevin scared you" her cries got louder "I know, I know I'm sorry baby girl" she replied as she rubbed gentle circles along her daughters back._

"_Everything okay?" knocked Lucas as Brooke nodded "You can hear her crying all the way outside. What happened?" Bevin sat there with a blank expression on her face as it worried the brunette_

"_I accidentally frightened Bevin as she turned around and startled us hence screaming baby" Lucas nodded _

"_Come here princess" he cooed as he rubbed circles along his baby girl's back "I'm going to change her then you can feed her pretty girl" Brooke nodded as he left the room _

"_Honey" she said giving the blonde her attention "Dinner's ready. Why don't you wash up and join us?" Rachel stayed quiet as she tried to read Skillz's girlfriend's face_

"_Bev?"_

"_And then I can hold my baby?" Brooke and Rachel locked eyes as they didn't know how to respond "Bro-" _

"_Oke-I know you know what I'm talking about" _she heard as it pulled her back into reality _"Even Peyt and Hales know what I'm talking about" _Brooke sighed "_She hasn't been herself ever since you had Kalie not to mention she's been hanging out with that fake blonde bitch a little to much"_

"You don't know that Rach. Besides she's just going through a lot right now. Like I said, she just loves being around Kalie" the red head rolled her eyes as she sighed "Seriously there's no harm in that. Bevin's harmless and as for Lindsey; as long as she stays out of my way we're good"

"_I'm just saying you should be extra careful. I mean we all love Kalie but we're not possessive over her like Bevin is. I mean that's yours and Lucas's job as her parents. I honestly think Bevin's overstepping her boundaries a little"_

"Don't tell me you're feeling threatened by Bev" she chuckled as Rachel did an eye roll

"_This isn't a laughing matter Brooke; can you please just be serious for once. Something's not right with Bevin and I know you know exactly what I'm talking about"_

"I know and I guess part of me doesn't want to accept that there could be more to it" Rachel sighed "I mean what if she's si- no no I'm not going to think like that. I'm going to say she just cares and loves Kaliegh just like everyone else"

"_I know and I'm hoping I'm wrong but-"_

"Before we jump to conclusions, I'll talk to Luke about it okay. I'll see what he thinks and we'll go from there. He's known Bevin longer than we have. Maybe we're thinking too much into it; I just don't want to over step my boundaries Rach"

"_Okay, that's all I ask. I'll see you in a few days. I can't wait to see my baby girl. A week away from her is too long" Brooke chuckled "I guess lots of presents will make up for it"_

"See you soon whore"

"_Bye slut"_

"What's wrong pretty girl?" asked Lucas worried as they laid in bed later that night. "Brooke, what's wrong baby?" he asked once again now pulling her in closer as he brushed his lips against her temple

"I'm just thinking about Bevin"

"What about Bevin?" he asked stringing his fingers through her hair as he listened to her explaining everything that was going through her mind

"Should we be worried Broody?"

"Bevin's harmless baby; she's just going through a tough time right now and Skillz is aware of the situation. I've talked to him about it."

"You have?" she asked surprised as he nodded

"Yeah he actually brought it up down at the river court while we played a game of one on one. He apologized for her behaviour and honestly we can't blame them pretty girl"

"Oh I'm not blaming them Luke; not at all" she replied "I'm just worried about Bevin. She just seems so lost and confused. I mean she got better after her miscar-" she paused unable to say it as the blonde understood "I feel like every since Kalie was born she's kinda slipped back into her dark hole and that just breaks my heart because Bevin and Skillz, they don't deserve it. They deserve a baby of their own Luke!"

"I know honey"

"Their bundle of joy should have been arriving sometime soon but-" she cried as tears streamed down her cheeks "It's not fair Luke. We're happy and they're not. I mean I know they're happy for us but deep down inside we all know that their hearts are shattering. I know mine would be"

"SsSsShhhh, sSsSshHhH pretty girl" whispered Lucas as he pulled his wife into his arms now rubbing circles along her back. "I know it was an unfortunate tragedy what happened to baby Taylor, and god knows it's not fair that it seems that we're happy and they're not but in time they will be too Brooke. Just have faith everything will work out for them. The guys and I think it's a good thing that they spend time with Kaliegh you know. It'll help prepare them for the next time they decide they're ready to have a baby"

"Yeah you're right. But you don't think we should be worried by Bevin's behaviour though?" she asked still hesitate "I mean she's been calling Kaliegh Jessie and even I know that's not normal Luke"

"You're right. I'll talk to Skillz about it. It's always good that we're all on the same page"

"I agree Luke; thank you baby"

"Anything for you pretty girl" she smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly "Now come here Mrs. Scott; it's bed time for you before our princess wakes up for next feeding

…

"Is she sleeping through the night?" asked Haley as Rachel placed butterfly kisses all over a semi sleeping Kaliegh. They were all hanging out after dinner stuffed to the brim once the adults took off for the night. The guys were busy playing poker while the girl's sat around and talked

"Yeah she does; she only cries when she's hungry or wet-"

"Sounds like her daddy" smirk the red head as Brooke, Peyton and Haley's jaw dropped.

"Rach!" they exclaimed as Lucas turned bright red causing the guys to laugh

"When are you leaving again Gattina?" she stuck her tongue out at the blonde

"What; oh come on, you know its' true Scott" she laughed as Lucas rolled his eyes

"Anyways" hissed the brunette laughing "She normally wakes up just as daddy comes home from practice"

"That's what-"

"6am" replied Haley

"Get your mind out of the gutter Rach?!" yelled Lucas once he saw her open her month to respond but immediately shut it once Kaliegh stirred in her arms

"Was Jamie a good baby?" asked Peyton as she tried to take the baby from Rachel who slapped the curly blonde's hands away

"He was a great baby" she smiled "He was just the opposite of this pumpkin" she added "He slept during the day and was awake at night!"

"So what did you do?" asked Peyton

"We kept the light on until he fell asleep" yelled Nathan

"Wait you're telling me you kept the light on all night for 5 years of his life?" asked Jake stunned

"Bev you okay sweetie?" asked Brooke once she noticed how quiet the blonde was tonight "Bev?"

"HmMmM… oh I'm fine" Brooke didn't buy it but decided to let it go

"No, no" they laughed "Just for a few weeks until we were introduced to something called a night light" they once again broke out into chortle as Kaliegh jolted in Rachel's arms causing the group to simmer down

"WaAaAaAhHhHh aAaAaHhHh" filled everyone's ears "Are we being to loud; Awww I'm sorry sweetie" cooed the red head as she rocked her niece back and forth.

"WaAaAahHhHhHh AaAaaHhHhH"

"It's okay Kalie" whispered Rachel "You're okay sweetie. We're sorry we're being too loud."

"Here try this" said Brooke as she handed the red head a pacifier. "She loves this binkie"

"Bevin honey?" said Haley as she noticed tears in the blonde's eyes as her mind got the best of her

"_I bet your baby boy or girl would have been as beautiful as Brooke's and Lucas's" Bevin stayed quiet as she nodded_

"_So, uh what would have you named him if he was a boy?"_

"_Skillz and I liked Junior"_

"_And if she was a girl?"_

"_Jessie" smiled Bevin ear to ear "Jessie Adylnn Taylor" she replied as tears welded up in her eyes_

"_It must be so hard for you and Skillz to be around Brooke and Lucas's baby girl huh?"_

_Silence_

"_I mean especially since everyone's oohing and awing over her and all. How could they be so inconsiderate towards yours and Skillz's feelings? I mean you guys lost your baby for crying out loud! How could they just flaunt their baby girl 24/7 like that? It must be unbearable for you honey"_

_Silence_

"_I bet you would be a better mother than Brooke will ever be. I mean I can see you feeding, bathing, and loving your Jessie like no tomorrow. What did you guys do to deserve that? Why did god take Jessie-?"_

"JESIE BABY!" exclaimed Bevin once she snapped out of her trance causing the girls to lock eyes with one another beyond confused

"WaAaAhHhHh AaAaAahHhhHh" she whaled as her cries got louder and louder prompting Lucas to jump up to his feet

"I got her babe" smiled the brunette "You win us some money" she winked as Lucas chuckled

"You sure?" he asked as she nodded

"Yeah she's just tired. I think someone is ready for bed"

"Here I'll take Jessie" murmured Bevin as she immediately got up to her feet now reaching out for the baby "I'll put her to bed myself"

"Jessie?" mouthed Peyton as the girl's looked around once again taken back. "Should we be worried?"

"Don't be silly PSawyer" whispered Brooke as their eyes were kept locked on Bevin who held a loving fixed gaze on Kaliegh

"I'll take her Rach" pressed Bevin once again as the red head took a step back now gently rocking her crying niece

"No, that's okay Bev. I've got her; she just wants to be rocked don't you sweetie?" she cooed as the blonde was getting upset "I'm capable of calming my beautiful niece down; see"

"She's my niece too" hissed the blonde.

"Guys-" said Brooke as their loud voices pulled her back into reality

"I said give her to me Rachel" she shouted cutting Brooke off as everyone's attention was now on the two who were squared off

"What's your problem Bev" hissed the irritated red head. She had enough of Bevin's strange behaviour. "Every since Brooke brought Kaliegh home, you've been acting-"

"My problem is the fact that you don't know anything about babies" she snapped "So just hand her over and I'll take care of my baby girl"

"What's going on?" asked Cooper as the guys shrugged

"I don't know anything about babies?" she scoffed "Your baby girl?! FYI Bevin she's not yours; and I know just as much as you do when it comes to babies" she snapped upsetting Bevin

"Guys please don't fight" begged Brooke as she tried to calm down the two "You're upsetting Kalie"

"Shawty what's going on?" asked Skillz worried to her outburst

"Give her to me Rachel" she lashed out ignoring her boyfriend, Brooke and stares she was receiving

"No" hissed the red head "I haven't seen my niece in a few days. I just want to spend some time with her; why can't you understand that! You've seen her every damn day Bev. Stop hogging her; she's not your daughter damn it!"

"Rach stop being such an inconsiderate Bitch" shouted SKillz as the red head glared at her with fire eyes "Can't you see how hard this is for her, for us?" he yelled

"Hey man" shouted Cooper as Nathan placed a hand on his uncle's chest "Don't call my girlfriend a bitch when yours is all"

"Cooper don't say something you'll regret" hissed Brooke as he automatically shut his mouth

"WaAaAaHhHhhH aAAaAahHhHHh.. wAaAahhHhHh AaAaaaHhHhHHh"

"Millie please take Kalie and her binkie up to her room and I'll be right there" she nodded as Mouth went with her.

"No, no don't take my baby Millie! Give me back my baby damn it!" everyone's mouth dropped open

"_And if she was a girl?"_

"_Jessie" smiled Bevin ear to ear "Jessie Adylnn Taylor" she replied as tears welded up in her eyes _"Jessie, baby mommy's coming; Skillz make her give me back my baby" she cried as it broke his heart. He knew this was going to happen but was hoping to prevent it from doing so.

"Bev" he said pulling her into his arms as she slide to the floor "Give me back my baby Millie; please" she sobbed as tears streamed down everyone's cheeks

"Why won't she give me back my baby Skillz. I just want to comfort her" Everyone stood around speechless as they watched the scene fold in front of them.

"Bevin honey" said Brooke as she knelt down beside them

"Brooke, tell Millie to bring Jessie back please. I just want to love her like no tomorrow. Just give me a chance to prove I can be a great mother! Please! Skillz will be a great dad just like Lucas is. Please just bring Jessie back" she sobbed as Brooke could no longer control her tears. She then took the broken blonde into her arms as Skillz threw his head into his hands "Skillz, lets go get Jessie and go home baby" she smiled as everyone looked from one to the other "Your girl's are tired baby" she added now standing up "You guys must all be so tired"

"Bevin" tried Haley

"We can bring Jessie to visit tomorrow"

"Bev" said Skillz

"Don't just stand there silly grab the baby bag and I'll go get our baby girl"

"Bevin honey listen to me okay?" said Brooke frantically as she cupped the blonde's cheeks "Millie doesn't have Jessie upstairs. Millie has Kaliegh and Kaliegh Hannah is my daughter with Lucas"

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! Look I'm sorry you lost your baby Brookie but you're talking crazy. You're scaring me! I'm taking Jessie home and maybe we'll come back tomorrow once you sleep whatever this is off" Brooke look to her husband for help

"Bevin" said Skillz as he stepped in now taking his girlfriend into his arms "_baby_ Brooke's telling you the truth. Our baby didn't make it; not theirs"

"NO! YOU'RE LYING SKILLZ!" she shouted as she started hitting him "YOU'RE LYING! I THINK YOU HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK BECAUSE ALL THAT ALOCOHOL IS CLOUDING UP YOUR MEMORY. I'M TAKING JESSIE AND WE'RE GOING HOME! YOU CAN WALK HOME FOR ALL I CARE!" she snapped as she darted up the stairs leaving everyone disoriented

"BEVIN" yelled Brooke and Skillz as they both took off after the broken blonde. Just then there was a knock at the door

"What the hell is going on tonight?" shouted Lucas appalled as he threw his hands up in the air

"I got it Luke" said Nathan putting his hand up to stop his brother. "GO! Brooke needs you" he nodded grateful as Nathan squeezed his older brother's shoulder before darting towards the front door.

…

* * *

A/N:

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

Tanya2byour21, flipflopgal, miralinda, Long Live Brucas, ga-4-ever, bella, DANI OTH, StepyluvsBL4EVA, pink5288, Princesakarlita411, Kaliegh, TeamxxBrulianxx, xnxdx, allim227, PeterClaire, BrakeforLoveBrucas, brucs2gether, escaping the numb, Tess Mtiv, dianehermas

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

**To My Anonymous Reviewers:**

Bella: Thanks for your review love!! I'm glad you love the update!! I'm excited that Baby Brucas/Davis-Scott is here too!! I can't wait to bring out Brucas's parenting skills! It's going to be fun to write since I honestly think they're going to be amazing parents especially since they love each other so much! It'll diffinetly show while they're raising their baby girl! As for the unwanted guests; Matilda should have gotten a beat down from Karen, but I had to write Karen with Class! She's not like that so the slapping will do! :0) I love writing Brooke and baby girl time not to mention Lucas and baby girl time! They're going to have a lot of heart to heart and it's going to be magical! Thanks again for reading and reviewing love!! You rOoOoOck! I hope I didn't let you or my other readers down with this chapter!

Kaliegh: Hi my lovely love!! :0) Thanks a million for reviewing love!! I'm so happy and thrilled not to mention ecstatic that you enjoyed my last chapter! It was fun to write I tell you, but hard at the same time since I personally haven't given birth myself so I really don't know what to expect. What I do know is that the first child is always the hardest so I hope I made it realistic enough! I can tell you though that I'm not wrapping up my story anytime soon. I want to bring out Brucas's parenting skills because I feel that they're going to be such amazing parents especially from the love of their family and friends not to mention from one another! I can't wait to show it in Kaliegh Hannah! She's going to be so loved by everyone!! Thank you so much for your kind and encouraging words love! They mean the world to me that you and others enjoy my story! You RoOoOock Love! Thanks again for your review and ideas!! :0)

A/N2: I hope Karen slapping Matilda gave you all some justice! I mean I honestly think that Matilda just like Chase deserves a beat down from mama Roe, but Karen's a classy lady so I thought palm meets cheek was a nice touch. We all know she wouldn't hurt a fly but when it comes to her family and friends don't push the woman or she'll put you in check!

Was Chase and Lindsey's hook-up a shocker to any of you? Can anyone guess who Bevin had lunch with? Does anyone hate me for Bevin's break down; god I hope not! Stick with me and find out what happens next because there's a lot more to come! :0)

* * *

**-L**ast** B**ut** N**ot** L**east-

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… & **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

**P**heary**W**inkle!-


	28. Time For Some Davis Scott Family Time

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**Call It Karma**- Still in Progress :0)

* * *

This section is **RATED V** for **Violence. Maturity of Discretion is Advised**

**

* * *

**AN: You guys have been sOoOoOoOo amazingly great with your wonderful REVIEWS that I had to give you guys ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER!! :0)

Hope you all Enjoy ….

…

"I'll take Jessie now Millie" said Bevin as she barged into the room startling the three. "We're both tired and just gonna head out" Millie turned to Mouth worried as she hugged Kaliegh tighter to her "You don't mind dropping Skillz off later do you? I think he had a little to much to drink and-" she started rambling

"Uh Bev" said Mouth "Brooke had asked-"

"BROOKE'S CRAZY!" she snapped causing the three to jump. "She actually thinks my Jessie is her baby; now tell me-that's not crazy?" Kaliegh then started getting fussy as Millie gently rocked her

"SsSshhhh, sSsShhhh honey you're okay" cooed Millie

"WaAaAahHhHh AaAahHhHh" she wailed as Millie placed a binkie in the little girl's mouth

"Awwww I'm sorry pumpkin; mommy didn't mean to scare you" she said from across the room as she opened Kaliegh's closet now rummaging through it. She then grabbed a baby bag from the top shelf as she began to throw a little bit of everything in it.

"Uh this isn't good" whispered Mouth as Millie shook her head sighing. Just then they both instantly let out a breath they were holding once Brooke and Skillz walked through the nursery door.

"I'll take her Mills" smiled Brooke. The brunette wanted nothing more than to have her baby girl in her arms and never let her go again.

"Don't you dare touch my baby Brooke" yelled Bevin as she lunged at her

"Whoa, whoa Bev" said Skillz taken back as he grabbed his girlfriend by the waist

"Let me go Skillz" she barked trying her best to get out of his grip "I don't want her anywhere my daughter; so let me go!"

"No, not until you hear me out so I need you to listen to me carefully okay" he asked now cupping her cheeks

"I don't have time for this" she hissed not wanting to fight with him "It's late not to mention Jessie and I are both tired. Can't you see she's getting fussy?"

"Bevin-"

"I just want to get her home safely into our own bed away from crazy over there" she replied cutting him off as she sent the brunette an angry glare.

"Bevin" he said taking a deep breath "Listen to me carefully okay?" he tried once again as they locked eyes "Kaliegh, she isn't our baby. She's Brooke and Lucas's. We're here in their house not ours. We lost our ba-"

"DON'T" she yelled pushing him away from her as if she was just burned. "DON'T YOU DARE SKILLZ! HOW COULD YOU SAY THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS IN FRONT OF OUR LITTLE ANGEL" Lucas than entered the room as he immediately rushed to his wife and daughter's side. "I get that they're our friends but we can't spare their feelings any longer Skillz. Yes it was an unfortunately tragedy that they lost their baby" Brooke and Lucas locked eyes an Mouth and Millie kept their's on Bevin "but it's not fair to us or Jessie that we can't be happy. This is a special time for us-" Everyone's heart broke as those words came out of her mouth "It's not fair Skillz" she sobbed as Skillz wrapped his arms around her

"I know baby, I know" he replied as tears streamed down his cheeks

"_What the hell do you want?" hissed Nathan as he came face to face with the man he learned to hate_

"_Now that isn't the way to greet your father is it?" he smirked as the brunette rolled his eyes "I heard your brother and his wife had their baby so I thought I'd bring over gifts"_

"_You're 5 weeks late; besides you've never had a caring, loving bone in your body so why is this any different"_

"_I want to change son"_

"_Not likely possible Dan" The older Scott rolled his eyes_

"_Look I'm trying here Nate-"_

"_Well you're wasting your time because no one asked you too" he barked before slamming the door in the older Scott's face_

"I'm sorry you lost your baby guys" she said locking eyes with Brooke and Lucas who stood there speechless "but please stop with this crazy idea Jessie is yours. You're killing us here" Brooke felt Lucas squeeze her shoulder as they gazed down lovingly at their fussing baby girl in her arms. "I think it's best" she said pulling them out of their trance as Brooke shifted Kaliegh onto her shoulder and rubbed gentle circles along her daughter's back "That we don't see each other for awhile" The brunette felt her stomach drop as if she couldn't breathe once Bevin started to slowly walk towards her "I'll take _my_ baby girl and we'll be on our way. Maybe after awhile once you and Lucas have accepted the fact that Jessie is _ours_ we'll let bygones be bygones; but until then this is the way it has to be" Millie and Mouth were shocked to Bevin's cold harsh words. They knew that no one has been more sympathetic and compassionate than Brooke and Lucas. "I'll take Jessie now Brooke" the brunette shook her head stepping back as tears stream down her cheeks "Brooke" she said appalled

"I-I'm s-sorry Bev"

"Give her to me Brooke" she snapped putting out her hands for the baby

"Bevin" said Skillz turning her to face him as she angrily pushed him away "I think its best we go home now"

"_Rach honey are you okay?" asked Peyton once she realized how quiet their friend had become_

"_S-She, I-I caused her to snap" she replied as tears welded up in her eyes_

"_RACH!" exclaimed both Haley and Peyton flabbergasted_

"_Skillz is right, I'm an insensitive bitch! I shouldn't have said those things especially in Bevin's state of mind. I-I mean we all knew how hard this was for her; god I don't even know-"_

"_This isn't your fault Rach" said the curly blonde as she wrapped her arms around the red head "No one can really be blamed for what happen tonight. I mean we all thought she was emotionally healthy-"_

"_Peyton's right sweetie" added Haley "Bevin's going through a lot right now and it's something even out of her control. After are talks and Bevin's strange behaviour, I decided to do some research on depression after a miscarriage" she said as both woman locked eyes on her "And after tonight, I think Skillz's is going to need to seek a professional medical provider to help Bevin through this" They sighed "If you think about it, Bevin never really fully coped or grieved; she just kind of kept pushing everyone away and one day just came back around and acted like nothing happened. That wasn't healthy and now she's going to have to work through it the hard way by accepting it. She's going to need guidance and our support which we can offer her that- but everything else is completely out of our hands"_

"BROOKE, MY BABY NOW!" she barked as the brunette hugged her daughter tighter to her chest

"NO" she said turning her body to face Lucas who tightened his embrace ready to protect his wife and daughter as the brunette kept her eyes on her broken blonde friend "I'm sorry but I can't do that Bev. Kalie is_ my_ daughter,_ my_ baby girl and I'm not letting you take her away from me" Bevin was beyond livid as she angrily glared at the brunette in front of her "I'm sorry for what you're going through" she cried "_I am_- believe me; but she's mine-_mine_. I-I know it sounds selfish and I'm sorry but I-I carried her for 9 ½ months, 287 days, 6888 hours not to mention14 hours of agony just to deliver her but it was all worth it in the end. She's _my_ pride and joy; _my_ bab-" Just then Bevin's bare hands were around Brooke's neck as the blonde squeezed with all her might "B-Beevin" gasp Brooke alarmed

"GIVE ME MY BABY BROOKE" she hissed squeezing tighter as Brooke swore she saw fire in the blonde's eyes

"BEVIN" shouted the four as they tried to pry her away from Brooke.

"N-NO" she gasp wrapping a hand around Bevin's wrist while juggling Kaliegh in the other. Millie immediately grabbed the fussy baby from Brooke's arms as the three guys attempted to get Brooke out of Bevin's death grip

"WaAaAhHhHhH aAaAahHhHhH… WaAaAaaHhhHh aAaAahHhHhH" she screamed

"MILLIE OUT NOW" shouted Lucas knowing his daughter wasn't a fan of loud noises "DAMNIT BEVIN" he sneered

"BEVIN STOP! LET HER GO!" shouted Skillz as he pulled at his girlfriend

"SKILLZ DO SOMETHING OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL!" exclaimed Lucas. Both Skillz and Mouth knew that their friend Lucas Eugene Scott would never ever in his lifetime lay a finger let alone a hand on any woman but taking it's his wife and child in harm he would go to the end of the world to protect them. He had to work fast "SKILLZ" barked the blonde as his hands too where added to the pile up around his gasping for air wife's neck

"BEVIN YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!" snapped Mouth as his hands too joined the pile, wrenching with dear life.

"SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE MY PRECIOUS JESSIE; SHE DESERVES TO DIE" everyone's mouth dropped open

"THAT'S IT" shouted Lucas outraged

"I WON'T LET YOU OR ANYONE, AND I MEAN ANYONE TAKE HER" shouted the furious blonde as the brunette was hitting and swinging at her "SHE'S MY BABY GIRL! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS BEFORE I LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME. YOU'RE CRAZY BROOKE, YOU'LL NEVER SEE MY DAUGHTER AGAIN" Brooke was frantically gasping for air as she completely lost it to the blonde's words about taking her baby girl away as she felt an adrenaline rush seep throughout her body. She then began to claw at the blonde as Brooke then elbowed her in the stomach a few times before she forcefully punched her in the face which soon lessened up her grip allowing the guys to yank her free.

"You bitch" she sneered as Skillz pulled her away from the brunette. Lucas immediately pulled his wife into his arms as she panted and coughed trying to catch her breath with tears streaming down her face.

"_GUYS HELP, B-BEVIN, S-SHE-BROOKE, STRANGLE NECK"_

"_Millie, what's wrong; is everything okay?" asked Peyton as all eyes were now on the frantic brunette_

"_B-BEVIN, S-SHE-BROOKE, STRANGLE NECK" she rambled once again_

"_Okay what?" asked Nathan as everyone tried to comprehend everything she just blurted_

"_Millie honey take a deep breath and start over; but this time slowly" said Haley as she pulled the brunette down on the couch as Rachel took a crying Kaliegh. _

"_SsSsShhhh sHhHHhh you're okay honey, you're okay. Aunt Rach's got you peanut" she cooed as she gently rocked her niece_

"_Bevin's strangling Brooke as the guys are trying to pull-" Kaliegh was once again back in Milliecent's arms as everyone was up the stairs within seconds_

"Pretty girl" he exclaimed as he examined her red neck "We should get you checked out"

"N-No… N-No" she shook her head still panting and coughing "I-I'm F-Fine" she wheezed trying to even out her breathing

"Brooke I'm so sorry" exclaimed Skillz as she waved him off. She and Lucas both knew it wasn't his fault, nor was it Bevin's but as of this incident they were no longer taking the situation lightly.

"BROOKE" shouted the gang once the nursery door flung open revealing a gasping for air/coughing Brooke on the floor with Lucas hoovering over her and a Bevin rummaging through the baby's closet with a Skillz and Mouth standing there literally disoriented. Just before the rest of the group could step foot inside the nursery, Lucas put his hand up to stop them by letting them know that the situation was now under control. They all hesitantly nodded before making their way back downstairs with Mouth who instantly joined them.

"Mouth" said Skillz as he stopped by the door. "Can you get me Bevin's purse by the couch?" Mouth nodded as he knew exactly what Skillz needed. Ever since the unfortunate tragedy; Bevin was prescribed some medication to help her when things got to tough like tonight for example. Skillz knew that he would have to use the higher dosage since it wasn't the first time she had a melt down like this.

"Skillz I want to go home now" hissed Bevin as she grabbed the baby bag as if nothing had just happened leaving him bewildered

"Bevin"

"Get Jessie so we can go"

"BEVIN STOP!" he exclaimed raising his voice as all eyes were now on him "_Baby-_I need you to_ please_ just listen to me carefully _okay_?" he begged as he once again cupped her cheeks "Do you remember what just happened right now?"

"UH YEAH" she replied as if he just asked an idiotic question "BROOKE" she sneered "Tried to take our baby girl" the brunette winced to her friend's tone and words "So I choked her and let me tell you she deserves it" she rambled as Lucas turned to glare at the blonde who brushed it off not caring one bit.

"BEVIN YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER" he lashed out baffled as she just rolls her eyes at him

"Skillz" said Brooke shaking her head not wanting him to continue scolding her. She knew Bevin's actions and behaviour were now completely out of everyone's hands. The only thing they, _Skillz_ could do now was seek professional medical help for their broken friend. Skillz took a deep breath as he knew exactly what he has to do even if it kills him let alone has her resenting him. He just wants his happy, high spirit-_smiling_ healthy girlfriend back! He just wants her to fully be able to heal and look to the future.

"Bevin" she locked eyes with him "Our baby d-didn't make it" she stepped back as Skillz took a step forward "You had a m-miscar-"

"NO!" she immediately shut her eyes and covered her ears as tears streamed down her cheeks

"You had a miscarriage at 2 ½ months"

"N-NO… N-NO! STOP IT SKILLZ! MILLIE HAS OUR BABY GIRL!" she shouted "PLEASE, _STOP_ WITH THIS RIDICULOUS NONSENSE!"

"Bevin" he attempted once again now removing her hands from her ears as he lifted her chin up so they locked eyes "I'm sorry but it's the truth"

"NO!" she hissed hitting him "NO, NO!" she kept on hitting him

"YES; I'm sorry" he cried "We lost our baby before it even got a chance, but shawty it's not to late for us. The doctor said we're both young and healthy and what happened wasn't our fault. We couldn't have prevented it" she sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Bevin, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect our baby" cried Skillz.

"Hit me" he said taking her hand as her palm collided with his cheek "Kick me" he shouted as he directed her palm to collide with his other cheek "Punch me"

"Skillz" shouted Brooke and Lucas "Do what ever you want that makes you feel better please" he sobbed as they held on to each other for dear life "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect our baby Bevin, I'm so sorry you're going through this pain and hardship" Brooke and Lucas turned away from the couple as they locked eyes. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she quietly bawled into his shirt soaking through it with her hot tears.

"K-Kalie" she murmured against her husband's chest as he knew exactly what she wanted. "K-Kalie L-Luke. I-I w-want K-Kaliegh" he nodded as they walked out of the nursery leaving the broken couple to themselves

"Why don't you go lie down and-"

"N-No, I-I just want our baby girl in my arms Luke" he nodded as he pulled her back into his embrace gently placing a kiss on her forehead

"Lets' go get her then" he replied as he led her downstairs.

…

"WaAaAhHhHhH aAaAahHhHhH" wept Kaliegh as Peyton gently placed the binkie into the crying baby's mouth "WaAaAahhHhh AaAaAAhhhh" she cried not taking it

"I think she's hungry" said Rachel as she walked over and rubbed Kaliegh's back "You want mommy don't you peanut?"

"WaAaAaahHhHHHh AaAaAhHhHH"

"I know, _I know_" she replied shaking her head

"Didn't B just feed her like-"

"Uh, 5 hours ago" replied Haley as she looked up at the clock

"Awwww its' okay sweetie" cooed Peyton

"Here maybe she just wants uncle Natey" said the brunette as he held out his hands for his niece "Hi baby girl" he cooed murmuring softly against her ear "I know it seems to always get crazy when we're all together but it's only because we love you" Haley tried the binkie once again as she actually took it this time

"What is it about those Scott men you love so much Kaliegh" laughed Rachel as the group chortle "I know you're hungry" he said swaying back and forth "Your mommy should learn to pump into a bottle so we can feed you when they're not around _huh_; what do you think?" she cooed as he smiled "Yeah I think that's a good idea too" the others smiled "You know, you need to get bigger faster because your cousin Jamie and Aunt Lilly are dying to play with you already" Just then Brooke and Lucas came down the stairs as she planted herself in between Rachel and Peyton. Haley walked over as they made room for her. They all squeezed a piece of the brunette; either it was her shoulder, leg or arm. She couldn't help but smile happily knowing that they were there.

"I'll be right back pretty girl" said Lucas as he kissed his wife's head

"I-I'm sorry Broo-"

"Rach" she said cutting off the girl she loved like no other "What happened tonight was not your fault; or anyone else in that matter" the red head sighed as she rested her head against her best friend's shoulder "You didn't what so ever push her over the edge because of the things you said. Bevin she snapped; s-she needs help to work through this and that's something only a professional medical specialist can give her. Now _support_ on the other hand- she'll have from all of us" they nodded

"How are you so strong after everything that happened tonight BDavis-_Scott_?" She smiled

"I guess it has to do with being a mother; it changes your perspective on everything so hurry up and have kids guys" she laughed as the others rolled their eyes "I think hot shot's ready for another one tutor mom" all eyes were now on the guys making their way over.

"Yeah well he's been ready" the girl's mouth dropped open

"What does that mean Hales?" asked Peyton as she shrugged

"I'm not sure yet; but we'll see" they all smiled

"You okay Brooke?" asked Jake walking overing as he squeezed her shoulder

"I'm fine" she replied tapping his hand as they all looked at her hesitantly "Guys really-I love you all for worrying but I'm fine, _promise_. It actually feels a lot better than it looks" they nodded "Now Natey hand over my baby girl" he chuckled as he obeyed "Hi princess" she cooed "You must be hungry"

"TRY STARVING" exclaimed the others in unison as both Brooke and Lucas chuckled

"Hey Mouth, you think you can give me a lift?" asked Skillz as he cradled an exhausted passed out Bevin in his arms.

"Oh course" he replied

"We're going to head out too" said Haley as everyone slowly got up to their feet. It's been a long night"

"Thanks for coming and staying guys" they all hugged and said their good byes

"BDavis" she locked eyes with Skillz who made his way back to her after settling Bevin in the car with Mouth and Millie "I, B-Bevin-_we're_ so deeply sor-"

"Skillz say no more" replied Brooke as she cut him off "I don't blame either one of you for what happened tonight. I honestly don't know what I would have done if I lost Kaliegh. I do know that Lucas and I will be more cautious now" he nodded in understanding

"I really am sorry about everything especially your neck"

"_Luke, if you need anything-"_

"_I know, thanks bro. I'm not gonna make it out to our routine practice tomorrow morning"_

"_Luke we wouldn't expect you too man" said Jake_

"_Take care of our girls" smiled Nathan as they did their guy handshakes before heading towards their cars_

"Thank you" smiled Brooke "Just promise me you'll take good care of our girl"

"I promise" he replied "I'll do whatever I need to help her heal"

"If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, we're here for you both" she added as Kaliegh was now getting fussy

"Thanks, that means a lot to me" he replied pulling her into a hug. Then she was gone

"Luke dawg" said Skillz "About tonight; I'm, B-Bevin-_w-we're_"

"We'll always be boys" Skillz let out that breath he was holding as they did their guy handshake

"Tonight doesn't change our friendship; but it changes ours with Bevin. Until she gets the help she needs we, _I_ can't have her coming around Kaliegh or Brooke"

"I completely understand Luke. I would do the same" Lucas nodded "Call us if you need anything, and I_ mean_ anything Skillz"

"You got it"

"Take care of her" then he was gone

…

"You've been away from mommy and daddy for way to long today peanut" she cooed as she quickly grabbed a few things from the nursery. She wasn't ready to relive what happened tonight so she decided just to head to her room. She gently laid Kaliegh down as she changed her and got her ready for bed.

"WaAaAahHhHhH aAaAaAhHhHhH" she cried

"I know, _I know_ you're hungry honey" she cooed as she picked up her crying daughter and fed her "Okay, _okay-_there you go princess" she smiled now gazing lovely at her daughter as she caressed her soft cheeks. Just then her mind got the best of her "_I get that they're our friends but we can't spare their feelings any longer Skillz. Yes it was an unfortunately tragedy that they lost their baby" Brooke and Lucas locked eyes as Mouth and Millie kept their's on Bevin "but it's not fair to us or Jessie that we can't be happy. This is a special time for us"_

Lucas walked around the house as he quickly picked up, and made sure all the doors and windows were shut and locked before heading upstairs to his girls. After what happened tonight, he was pretty positive that his wife was now more on edge than anything. He knew for a fact that there was no way now that she'd ever let their baby girl out of her sight. He picked up Kaliegh's baby bag before dropping it off in the nursery where his mind to go the best of him. _"BEVIN" shouted the four as they tried to pry her away from Brooke. _

"_N-NO" she gasp wrapping a hand around Bevin's wrist while juggling Kaliegh in the other. Millie immediately grabbed the fussy baby from Brooke's arms as the three guys attempted to get Brooke out of Bevin's death grip_

"_WaAaAhHhHhH aAaAahHhHhH… WaAaAaaHhhHh aAaAahHhHhH" she screamed_

"_MILLIE OUT NOW" shouted Lucas knowing his daughter wasn't a fan of loud noises "DAMNIT BEVIN" he sneered_

"_BEVIN STOP! LET HER GO!" shouted Skillz as he pulled at his girlfriend_

"_SKILLZ DO SOMETHING OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL!" exclaimed Lucas. Both Skillz and Mouth knew that their friend Lucas Eugene Scott would never ever in his lifetime lay a finger let alone a hand on any woman but taking it's his wife and child in harm he would go to the end of the world to protect them. He had to work fast "SKILLZ" barked the blonde as his hands too where added to the pile up around his gasping for air wife's neck_

"_BEVIN YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!" snapped Mouth as his hands too joined the pile, wrenching with dear life._

"_SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE MY PRECIOUS JESSIE; SHE DESERVES TO DIE" everyone's mouth dropped open_

"_THAT'S IT" shouted Lucas outraged_

"What a night" he sighed shaking his head as he placed the baby bag on the changing table. He then grabbed Kaliegh's purple monkey that she's been sleeping with for the last 5 ½ weeks from her crib before making his way down to his bedroom where his wife and daughter was waiting for him. As he entered their quiet dim room, a smile soon formed on his lips as he locked eyes with his beautiful wife who was staring lovingly down at their baby girl.

"_I'm sorry you lost your baby guys" she said locking eyes with Brooke and Lucas who stood there speechless "but please stop with this crazy idea Jessie is yours. You're killing us here" Brooke felt Lucas squeeze her shoulder as they gazed down lovingly at their fussing baby girl in her arms. "I think it's best" she said pulling them out of their trance as Brooke shifted Kaliegh onto her shoulder and rubbed gentle circles along her daughter's back "That we don't see each other for awhile" The brunette felt her stomach drop as if she couldn't breathe once Bevin started to slowly walk towards her "I'll take my baby girl and we'll be on our way. Maybe after awhile once you and Lucas have accepted the fact that Jessie is ours we'll let bygones be bygones; but until then this is the way it has to be._

"Pretty girl" he whispered as he crawled into bed now placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead before staring back up at his wife. His eyes then caught sight of the red hand marks around her neck that were now standing out more than before. "Brooke" he said not wanting to startle her "Babe" he said caressing her cheek

"HmMmmmm…" she replied once he pulled her back into reality

"I'll take her. Why don't you take a bath and I'll be right in to take a look at your neck"

"Luke I-I don't want to leave her a-alone" she sighed as she glanced down at their semi sleeping daughter

"I know baby, but the entire house is locked up pretty girl. I'll even make sure our bedroom door and windows are locked too" he could tell she was very uneasy about it "We'll leave the bathroom door open if it'll make you feel better; I just want to take a look at your neck _okay_" she took a deep breath before leaning in to kiss him

"Okay; thank you babe" he smiled as he brushed his lips against hers once more before placing a kiss on her forehead. She then kissed her daughter's cheek before heading to the bathroom. "Mommy loves you peanut" she cooed as both Brooke and Lucas smiled

"I missed you princess" he smiled as he walked around the room gently patting her back to burp her. "I'm sorry you cried your little pretty eyes out today peanut" he murmured softly against her ear as he recapped the days events "It's been _uh- a _crazy day, but I promise you that mommy and daddy will always, _always_ be there to protect you. We love you with all our heart and soul; you're our pride and joy. Aunt Bevin is not going to take you away from us because Uncle Skillz is going to get her the help she needs" A few minutes later he gently placed her down in the middle of the bed knowing that's where Brooke would want her instead of her bassinette. He kissed her once more before tending to his wife.

_Skillz tucked in his broken girlfriend as he jumped on line. He decided to look more into researching ways to help Bevin in coping with depression. He looked up Talk Therapists, support groups, even Fertility Counselors- the whole nine yards. He needed to help her get better even if it was the last thing he had to do. _

"_JESSIE" screamed Bevin as she jolted up in bed. "Where's Jessie; I want Jessie Skillz" he immediately rushed to her side as she cried into his shirt. He knew it was just about that time again to give her another dosage of her medication. It always broke his heart when he had too, but he knew it was the best to calm her and relax her. _

"_SsSsShhhh sSsShhhhh, you're okay. I'm going to get you the help you need Bev" he vowed taking a deep breath as he rocked her back to sleep._

Brooke couldn't push herself to take that bath even though her body ached for it. She didn't want to be away from her daughter let alone Lucas so she settled for a quick, hot shower. The scorching water felt good on her skin, but left a burning sensation around her neck where Bevin had what she would call "an out of body experience" where she unintentionally choked her to death. She couldn't really blame her broken blonde friend for what happened tonight seeing that Kaliegh's birth opened up a can of un-opened wounds. She just had to be more cautious and aware of her surroundings especially since she wouldn't allow a round two of what happened tonight to take place. She washed away her tears as she slowly stepped out of the shower. She quickly threw on her pj's as she wrapped her hair up in her towel just as her mind got the best of her while wiping at the fogged mirror. _"I WON'T LET YOU OR ANYONE, AND I MEAN ANYONE TAKE HER" shouted the furious blonde as the brunette was hitting and swinging at her "SHE'S MY BABY GIRL! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS BEFORE I LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME. YOU'RE CRAZY BRO-"_

"OOKE, _baby_" said Lucas as he slowly touched her shoulder not wanting to once again startle her as she seemed so lost in thought "Brooke"

"NO BEVIN! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME" she screamed hitting him as he pulled her tightly into his embrace "SHE'S MY BABY GIRL!" she cried pushing, hitting and kicking with all her might

"SsSsShhhhh, sSsSshhHhhh pretty girl, it's just me Luke, your _broody_" he whispered against her ear as he pulled her back into reality. She grabbed onto his shirt as she cried into his chest "You're okay baby" he cooed slightly shutting the door not wanting to startle Kaliegh

"L-Luke" she sobbed as he tucked her under his chin now rubbing gentle circles along her back "S-She, _I-I_ won't let her take K-Kalie"

"And she won't; I promise. No one will take her from us. She's our little girl" the brunette whimpered as she kissed his heart "I'm so sorry about tonight baby. _I-I_ had no idea that B-Bevin, _s-sh_e-"

"It's not your fault Luke; let alone any ones"

"I-I told you she was h-harmless, and s-she-"

"I'm fine" replied the brunette as he hesitantly sighed "She's going through a lot and she needs professional medical help to cope through her depression"

"I'm sorry she hurt you" he cried as he smothered her with gentle, soft_-light_ kisses all over her neck. She was surprised that she didn't once flinch, wince or cringe as she felt his loving, tender, very _delicate_ lips against her skin. His lips then moved up towards her jaw as he found her mouth. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him in as close as she can to deepen their loving kiss. He knew that since she just had a baby, she wasn't ready for intimacy just yet and he was completely fine with that. He wanted her to feel nothing but the love he had for her. Once air was a necessity they pulled apart resting their foreheads against one another.

"I-I love you broody" she smiled staring lovingly into his eyes as it melted his heart

"I love you too pretty girl" he replied kissing her lips, nose and forehead "Lets' get you to bed" she smiled happily wanting nothing more than that

[END OF VIOLENCE]

…

"JLuke what did I tell you about going down the slide backwards buddy?"

"_Uh hMmMmmm_… not to do it" he replied

"And?"

"It's _uh_ more fun this way?" he smiled as the older blonde chuckled

"Nice try Jluke. Come down the right way little man"

"Luwkie can you push me on the swing?" asked the little brunette as she walked over towards him

"Sure Lils. Why don't you go chose one and Kalie and I will meet you there" she nodded excitedly as she took off

"Your neck looks a lot better"

"Yeah thank god. I guess it was a good thing it's been cold and rainy these past few weeks huh" Rachel nodded

"So have you guys heard from Skillz lately?"

"No, just that one time a few weeks ago; you know after the whole incident at the house?" The red headed nodded "Luke said something about him finding a facility in NY that was highly recommended"

"I wonder how she's doing. It's strange not to see either one of them around"

"I hear you; but it's for the best"

"How are you and Mchandsome?" Brooke chuckled

"Things are great" she smiled as the red head rolled her eyes

"And how about uh with the whole incident?"

"We're dealing with it day by day"

"Still making him double check locks, doors, and windows?"

"YUP"

"And where's mcbaby sleeping?"

"Okay YANG!" they laughed

"She's sleeping with us still. I've moved her from our bed to her bassinette"

"Wow, I'm surprised you just didn't move her crib into your bedroom"

"I know, I know. We're working through it. In time things will go back to normal, but for now it makes us feel safer not to mention more rest assured knowing Kalie's close by. It's still hard to go into the nursery without thinking about what happened but it's getting better day by day. We're trying to move on and let it go even if it is hard"

"I'm glad B. What happens when they return?"

"Honestly, I-I don't know" she sighed "I pray Bevin gets better and fully heals but on the other hand call me selfish, tell me it's wrong but truthfully I'm just not ready to think about it that far ahead you know?" Rachel nodded

"That's not selfish or wrong Brooke. I mean for god sakes that was such a traumatizing experience for you guys. I'm just glad you're okay and Kalie wasn't hurt"

"Yeah thank god. Skillz told Luke that he would call but that it might be awhile so until then like I said, we're taking it day by day."

"We're here for you guys"

"I know, and I love you all for it. Okay, okay enough of that; new subject. How are things with _hot_ Uncle Cooper?"

"Things are good" replied Rachel shrugging

"But?"

"I hate how you could read me like an open book _slut_" Brooke chuckled

"The feelings mutual _whore_" she replied wrapping an arm around the red head's shoulder as they continued to walk

"_But_ it's hard that I haven't really seen him around lately"

"Why is that? I've been meaning to ask you"

"One word-_Work_" Brooke nodded "He's been so tied up at the race track lately that I kinda feel like we're drifting apart"

"Does he know you feel that way?"

"No" she replied "I mean he comes home every 2 ½ 3 weeks and I see him maybe a week and half out of those weeks. I understand that he has the boys and his family he wants to spend time with, but what about me?" she sighed frustrated

"Rach you should tell him how you feel. I mean for all he knows things are great between you two and there's nothing to be worked on"

"Yeah but I don't want to have to tell him these things. He should want to spend all his time with me since we're apart so much"

"I know honey, but he's a guy; and honestly no offensive to them but they're dumb"

"Luke, Nate and Jake's not! Hell they're like sex crazed teenagers; they want to spend every moment with you girls!"

"Rach honey; Cooper's lucky to be loved by you but I think you should talk to him. Tell him how you feel. I know that we agreed "age ain't nothin' but a numba" they laughed at the brunette's random _ghetto ness "_but maybe it is?"

"I know, and I was thinking about that. I mean he is a lot older than me and honestly I would have figured he'd want to settle down by now"

"Okay let me ask you something" they locked eyes "Do you love him?"

"Yes, _no_-I don't know" she sighed

"If he wanted to settle down, would you give that to him?"

Silence

"I mean at first yes, oh god yes" Brooke's mouth dropped open in shock "Yeah, yeah get it out of your system slut" she hissed as Brooke chuckled

"My _whore_, red headed-best friend, Rachel Gatina-ready to settle down? WOoOowWhie! Alert the media everybody" the red head rolled her eyes

"Anyways, I saw what you, Luke, Hales and Nate had with your perfect marriage"

"Our marriage isn't perfect Rach"

"Well close enough" Brooke shook her head laughing as she playfully rolled her eyes "and perfect child"

"I agree to that one. My peanut and Jimijam are perfect angels" now it was Rachel who rolled her eyes

"Will you stop interrupting" she playfully scolded as Brooke zipped her lip "And I realized that, _that_ was something I wanted. I mean we all know Jake's pretty much going to propose any day now"

"Why? Did PSawyer say something to you? How could she hide something so big and important like that from me?" she rambled

"Brooke-"

"Did Jake say something; he did-didn't he? Why didn't he tell me? Am I chop liver or something?"

"Brooke" the red head tried once again

"Luke knows doesn't he? I mean how could he not? He and Jake are best friends but I'm his wife. We tell each other everything. I'm so going to kill him-"

"SLUT!" barked Rachel amused at how Brooke could totally have a one sided conversation

"Sorry" she mouthed zipping her mouth once again

"To answer your question _no_ they didn't say anything but we all know it's bound to happen"

"Oh yeah that's a total given _whore_!" Rachel threw her hands up in the air scoffing as Brooke looked at her like she was crazy

"Back to what we were originally talking about" Brooke nodded "I wanted all of that, and more- and I assumed Cooper would too since we all established that he's a lot older than I am but clearly I was wrong taking that we hardly ever see each other. Maybe he's just not ready to settle down and have kids or maybe he's just not ready to be tied down to one woman"

"_Hot_ woman whore" Rachel chuckled "And he's crazy if he doesn't want to make _hot_ babies with you" the red head smiled "You want my advice?" she nodded

"Take this time you have right now and ask your self if he's the one you see yourself with in the future. Ask yourself is he the only guy you want to wake up and go to bed every morning and night with? Is he the only guy you want to make love with? Is he the only guy you want fathering your kids? Is he the only guy your heart and beats for and craves for? Is he the only guy you that gives you butterflies in your tummy when you see him or when he touches or kisses you? Is he the only guy, that makes you go weak in the knees or makes your heart flutter? Is he the only guy that will make you complete; and vs. versa. Ask yourself if he or can he be the love of your life. If you can answer YES to all those questions, then he's the guy for you. He's worth fighting for but if you're hesitant or unsure or answered NO to all those questions than honey there are more fishes in the sea! You're still young, hot, gorgeous-_sexy_; stop me anytime Rach" they chuckled

"Thanks Slut! I needed this pep talk! I have some re-evaluating not to mention thinking and decisions to make before he comes home next week" Brooke nodded

"We're, _I'm_ 100 percent behind you all the way. Whatever you decide you know you can always count on me! I just want to see you happy. If it's with Cooper great, if it's with someone that's great too. Just listen to your heart"

"I know and I will. I love you slut!"

"I love you too whore" she replied as they made it to the park

"Look there's that husband of yours" she smiled as Brooke's face lit up once her eyes locked with that little family she loved like no other.

"I'm glad you came with me"

"I am too" replied the red head as they headed towards the swings

"Higher Luwkie, higher" giggled Lilly as she and Jamie were now competing at who can go the highest

"Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you look surrounded by these three little tykes _daddy_" she whispered into his ears taking him by surprise

"Hey pretty girl" he beamed as he pulled her in for a hug and a searing kiss

"Ewwww we're at the playground full of kids none of that" whined Rachel as the two adults rolled their eyes laughing

"Aunt Brooke, Aunt Rachel" yelled the kids excitedly in unison

"Hi guys" they replied smiling

"Cheerie pinch me" both girl's looked at him confused "Am I seeing this right? Rachel Gatina is at the park, the public_ park_? Someone hurry up and alert the media!" Brooke playfully hit him as Rachel rolled her eyes

"Yeah yeah zip it Scott!" she playfully hissed as she leaned up against the swing poll "I only came to see my favorite baby niece, isn't that right Kalie?" she cooed

"And how is my beautiful peanut?" asked the brunette as she smothered Kaliegh's cheek with kisses

"Perfect. She's going to be such a happy, cheerie baby like her mother. She's been smiling in her sleep all day" he said as Brooke unbuckled her from her sling that was strapped to her husband's chest.

"You were smiling all day baby girl?" Brooke asked excitedly as she placed her finger in Kaliegh's who now gasped it

"Where are your other two side kicks?"

"Aunt Rachel can you push me?"

"Sure sweetie; they're at the studio" she replied turning to Lucas

"Peyton finally talked Haley into recording a few songs"

"Oh that's great"

"Yeah that is great, but why is it that you _broody_ never once mentioned that Tutor mom could sing"

"That's because one you never asked pretty girl" she did an eye roll "And two it slipped my mind" he replied as he kissed her cheek

"Hi peanut" cooed Brooke as she turned her attention to her daughter "How was spending the morning with your _crazy_ daddy?"

"Great apposed to spending the morning with her _crazy_ mommy" chuckled the blonde as Brooke playfully nudged him in his side

"See if I kiss your daddy again princess" she teased walking away as Lucas grabbed her by the waist smothering her with playful kisses.

"Take that back pretty girl"

"NO!" she laughed

"Take it back" he began to tickle her

"NO! Broody I'm holding your daughter stop it" she giggled smacking his hand away as he pulled her in closer

"Tell me you love me" he smiled holding her by the waist as they locked eyes

"HmMmM… do I love daddy Kalie?" she grinned as Lucas playfully rolled his eyes

"Pretty girl" he pouted as she chuckled

"Awwwww okay, _okay-_I looooooove yoooooooou Broody" she smiled winking before she brushed her lips gently against his.

"Mommy loves me princess" he cooed as he smothered his baby girl with kisses as he woke her up. "I loooooove yoooooooooo toooooooooo pretty girl and Princess" she giggled as Kaliegh grabbed Lucas's face causing them both to smile ecstatically. As much as the red head joked about how sickening and nauseating it is to be around the happy lovely-dovey couple, she couldn't help smile and be in awe at the love they have for one another. She wanted all that, but is Cooper the one person she wanted it all with?" she sighed as she turned her attention back to Lily

…

A few days later…

"We're going to have so much fun today peanut" smiled Brooke as she burped Kaliegh after a feeding "We're going to go get our first family photos done, isn't that exciting? Yes it is" she laid her daughter down on the changing table. "I'm going to get you ready than you're going to hang out with daddy while mommy gets ready. You're going to look so cute in your little summer dress and matching hair piece" she smiled gently pulling her daughter's arms through the holes. "Hmmmm stockings or no stockings?" she asked "Yeah no stockings, we want to see your cute little legs" smiled the brunette as she placed the little hair band piece over Kaliegh's head "Daddy can put on your shoes" she said as she kissed her baby girl's feet and hands "Lets' go find daddy shall we" she asked kissing her daughter's cheek "How do I look daddy?" smiled Brooke as Lucas's face lit up to his daughter's appearance

"Awwwww you look beautiful princess" he cooed now taking his daughter from his wife before attacking her with his lips

"Here are her shoes babe and her bib" said Brooke as she placed it around her baby's neck "We don't want you to drool or spit up all over your new dress do we now?" he chuckled "You look handsome daddy" he grinned as she kissed him before trotting over towards the bathroom.

"Okay, lets' go get your diaper bag while mommy gets ready" 50mins later "Pretty girl" he shouted as he buckled Kaliegh into her car seat

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she yelled as she took one last glance at herself in the mirror. "I'm ready" she smiled coming down the stairs wearing a summer dress that matched Kaliegh's and Lucas's shirt. She pretty much did the shopping so of course there was a theme color selected which Lucas didn't seem to complain too.

"You look amazing babe" he smiled as they locked eyes

"Thanks handsome. We're totally such a good looking family aren't we Kalie" she cooed bending over in front of their daughter as he rolled his eyes laughing.

"So I was thinking"

"Uh huh" he smiled as they briefly locked eyes through the rear view mirror since she always sat in the back with their daughter "Remember how we agreed that we wanted Nathan to be Kalie's god father"

"Yeah" he nodded

"I was thinking that we'd have Rachel be her god mother if that was okay with you" he opened his mouth to reply but was cut off "I mean I know Haley's your best friend slash sister in law as well as one of my best friends too" she rambled as Lucas couldn't help but fall more in love with her

"Brooke-"

"And PSawyer is of course my other best friend but Rach has always been there for me through everything you know"

"Brooke-"

"I wish we could have them all be their god parents but then that just totally defeats the purpose of having them"

"Pretty girl you're rambling" he laughed as she snapped out of it

"Sorry" she mouthed

"I think Rach's a great choice"

"You do?" she asked excited as they came to a stop light

"Yes I do" he smiled as Brooke quickly unbuckled herself cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately before the light turned green

"Thank you" he caressed her cheek as she settled back into her seat

"MmMmm" he smiled as she winked at him "I think even though Rach puts on this front she's not a fan of kids" they laughed "She loves Kaliegh with all her heart and soul just like the rest of them. I think she showed us that she deserves the role by one always being there for us and Kaliegh and two by giving us all the warning sighs of Bevin's strange behaviour" Brooke nodded not really wanting to relive what happened a few weeks ago "And because of that, she'll make a great god mother" Brooke smiled

"When do you think we should ask them?"

"Tonight, tomorrow anytime you want baby" she nodded as they pulled into the parking lot of the studio. Just then her phone rang as she pulled it out of her purse. She glanced at the caller ID "DO NOT PICK UP" she hit ignore

"_Damn it" he sneered throwing his phone against the other couch_

"You ready cheerie"

"You bet. Lets' go broody; it's family portrait time. I promised everyone a few good decent pictures"

45mins later

"Okay, that's a wrap" yelled the photographer "I can tell you right now, that these are going to be great pictures"

"I bet you say that to all your clients"

"Only when it's the truth let me tell you" they chuckle "I'm shocked that your little one stayed awake through it all not to mention not once crying" they smiled as Kaliegh gasped her father's face.

"You're a really good baby aren't you princess" cooed Lucas as Brooke caressed her daughter's cheek

"Well go have lunch or something. I'll have these printed out in about 45mins and then you can come back and pick the ones you like"

"Sounds great" smiled Brooke thrilled. She couldn't wait to see their turnout. "We'll be back in a little bit"

…

"COOPER" she yelled

"I'm sorry baby, but things are a little crazy right now down at the tracks. They need me here"

"And I need you here!" she exclaimed outraged "It's been almost a month since I've seen you last"

"Rach"

"I'm your girlfriend damn it and I should be a top priority"

"And you are babe; I promise I'll make it up to you. Please don't be mad-"

"Don't be mad?!" she sneered outraged "You know what, I'm so tired of hearing your damn excuses Coop. I've been more than understanding but I-I just can't do this anymore"

"Please don't say that" he begged

"If you're not home tomorrow night we're through"

"Rach"

"If I mean anything to you, _anything_ at all- you'll be home by 8pm like we originally planned; 10pm being the latest I'll wait for you Cooper. If not" she sighed as he held his breath "It's over between us."

"Rach baby please you don't mean that"

"I'm sorry but I do. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow Cooper Lee" the line then went dead "AaAaaHHHhHHH/UuUuuUUgGhHhHh" they both yelled in unison as she collided with another body sending them falling as he tried to catch her fall which landed her on top of him now nose to nose

…

* * *

A/N2:

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

Peterclaire, pink5288, purplemonkey8743, StepyluvsBL4EVA, Bella, AryannaMonroe, Brucas8 equels love, Dizzy0305, tanya2byour21, Long Live Brucas, DANI OTH, allim227, TeamxxBrulianxx, Kaliegh, bdavisrulz, ga-4-ever, miralinda, IamCaroline

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

**To My Anonymous Reviewers:**

Bella: Once again thanks for your review love! I'm glad you like this chapter! Lindsey is a piece of work driving Bevin mad like that. She and Chase not to mention his family are all psychopaths. I'm also glad that you like how Karen slapped the witch! She totally deserved it and more but like I said Karen has too much class to stop to their level; but if they mess with her family, I don't know what to tell you! The female lioness in her will come out so Matilda better watch her back! As for Bevin she did leave thanks to Skillz but as of now we don't know her progress just yet. We'll see how that goes for them! It broke my heart and I hope she too does get better! I'm thrilled that you enjoyed the girl's fighting over baby Kaliegh! I've always loved their relationship and they're so much fun to write!! There will be lots more so keep reading, enjoying and reviewing love!! :0)

Kaliegh: Hi love! Once again my apologises that last update took longer than usual! I'm sOoOoOoO happy that you didn't just shrug me off!! :0) I hope though that this chapter makes up for it! I had a blast writing it and I hope you and everyone else enjoys it too. I'm glad that you enjoyed Karen ripping into Matilda! The witch totally deserved it and I can promise you that there will be more of that coming IF she doesn't back the hell off. I don't want to focus too much on them so they're going to be sitting on the back burner until I'm ready for them. As for Brucas, they'll always have their strong love and devotion for one another to help them over come any obstacle that gets in their way!! When it comes to creepy Chase and Lunatic Lindsey; they will get what they deserve for good. The whole Bevin story line broke my heart. It was hard to write, but I had too. She's currently away in NY with SKillz as he vowed to get her the help she needs. As of now, I can't give away her progress just yet but she will be returning to town; when is the question. :0) I'm happy that you loved how everyone adored and cherished Kaliegh. They're all just so much fun to write and how could you not love Kaliegh?? She's a brucas baby; enough said! :0) hehe! I hope you and everyone enjoyed this chapter; if not the beginning hopefully the end since its' all brucas family time you guys requested!! There will be a lot more BRUCAS family time coming so stay tuned!! :0) thanks again for reviewing love!!

A/N3: To all my amazing reviewers... I'm sorry I haven't sent out my personal thank you replies for the last update just yet, but I will shortly... if not tomorrow then tuesday for sure!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I know I did. The beginning was heartbreaking, but the ending was my favorite part of it all!! Who doesn't love family Brucas time not to mention baby Kalie?! There will be a lot more of that coming so have no fear my lovely loves!! :0) _Brucas_-they're just so much fun to write individually and as a family; once I start I can't stop! hehe! I hope I didn't offend anyone with Bevin's whole story line because that was never my intention. If I did offend anyone I am truly deeply sorry. I did some research and knew someone who actually went through it and got their permission to write it in my story so like I said if I offended you, I'm sorry. Skillz has vowed to do whatever he can to heal and protect her and hopefully by leaving TH that will do so. I can't and won't give you her prognosis just yet but know that she will be returning to TH. _When-_ is the question and the answer you shall seek and find. :0) I had a lot of requests to focus more on Brucas's family time so I hope I did myself some justice along with pleasing you all with this update. Like I said, I promise, _promise_ that there will be a lot more BRUCAS FAMILY TIME coming because there is nothing more I love than writing and focusing on them. Now on to our red headed feisty one of a kind Rachel Gatina. I'm torn on keeping her with Cooper or if I should find her a new love interest. What do you guys think? Does Cooper deserve her or shall she find someone who does? I started a poll for who you all think she should end up with so if you have time please stop by and vote! :0)

* * *

**-L**ast** B**ut** N**ot** L**east-

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… & **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

**P**heary**W**inkle!-


	29. What's With All The Secrecy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**Call It Karma**- Still in Progress :0)

* * *

Here's the next chapter… Hope you all Enjoy ….

...

"Oh god, are you okay?" he asked as they were lost in each other's eyes "Are you hurt?" he said caressing her cheek as it snapped her out of her trance

"Damn it" she cursed as she noticed her IPHONE a few feet away totally cracked

"_Wow,_ Bdavis is so going to love this-" chuckle the curly blonde snapping the photo with her phone as she and Haley stood there amused. The pair quickly scrambled up to their feet as they brushed themselves off "_Sent_" she grinned as the red head glared at her

"I'm so sor-" he said turning to face her

"DON'T!" she snap cutting him off "_DON'T_ you dare apologize!" He put his hand up taken back from her outburst "I'm so tired of hearing those stupid, _stupid_ damn words!" she hissed as she angrily picked up her broken phone "GOD! Haven't you ever heard of paying attention to where you're going?!" she barked as she examined her phone

"Me?!" he scoffed incredulously as Peyton and Haley glanced from one to the other. "You were the one who was screaming at your phone _obviously_ not paying attention to your surroundings!" he yelled back

"_Uh_ guys" shouted Haley as people were now starting to stare at them

"_Well_ if you had just opened up your _damn_ eyes, you would have dodged me!" she bit back as she tried to turn her phone off and on but it was no use.

"How could I, when you acted like you owned the _damn_ side walk; thank god you weren't _driving_!" he shouted as she turned around and glowered at him.

"YEAH_ lucky_ I wasn't; you'd be road kill right now" She sneered as the girl's mouth dropped open "You are so going to buy me _my_ new phone" she shouted snatching the curly blonde's phone

"I'm not buying you a _new _anything seeing that it takes two to tango _sweetheart_" she shook her head furiously as she punched in a very familiar number

"_Hello"_

"Millie its' Rach; I need a new phone _STAT_!"

"_Seriously?" she laughed "It's been like what; a month in half? You're worst then Brooke" _the red head rolled her eyes "_What happened?" _

"Some _jackass_" she turned around and glared at him as he clenched his jaw irritated "Ran into me"

"_You do know that since we can't buy insurance on IPhone's, we're going to have to buy it at full cost again?"_

"Yeah, _yeah_ I know" she hissed "I promise I'll be more careful the next time. Get me one of those skin protectors or whatever you call them"

"Do you two _uh_ know each other?" asked Peyton confused to their bantering.

"NO!" they shouted in unison as they stormed off in different directions "You think they can rush that order?"

"_I'll see what I can do"_

"Thanks I'll see you in a few"

"_Okay_, what was that all about?" asked Haley as Peyton shrugged

"I don't know but we're so going to find out" she replied as they scurried on after the feisty red head

…

Okay so as soon as these are done, I'll give you a call"

"Sounds great"

"Do you know about how long we should expect these to take?" asked the blonde

"About 2 ½ weeks"

"That long?" asked Brooke as Lucas gave a fussy Kaliegh her binkie before handing over his credit card

"I'm afraid so. These are pretty big sizes you ordered but I could always-"

"No, _no_ that's okay; I was just wondering" she replied smiling taking Kaliegh from her husband "We're in no rush- isn't that right _baby _girl?" she cooed as Kaliegh grasped her finger "Grandma Karen and Grandpa Keith are so gonna love these pictures, aren't they- _yes_ they are" They then thanked the photographer before leaving

"So where too now pretty girl?"

"Well how about since you were such an amazing husband today you go spend some time with the guys down at the river court or better yet have a guys' night out?"

"Baby I already told you that today's-"

"_Yes_-I know, I _know_ your_ girl's day out_; and I _love_ you for it Broody, I _do-_" she replied cutting him off "But you haven't seen the guys nor have you been to practice for the past couple of days" she said sliding into the car as Lucas buckled their baby girl in

"Brooke-"

"_Yes _I know you got it cleared with your _coach_ and the _guys_ are okay with it; but we both know that they've been calling and texting you non stop and I refuse, _refuse_ to be that controlling _B-I-T-C-H-Y_ evil wife who won't let her husband out with his boys because you have the need to protect us 24/7"

"Pretty girl" he sighed

"Baby everything's fine now _okay_? Skillz is getting Bevin the help she needs and we did say we'd try to move past that _incident_. We can't always think, _believe_ or assume that someone's going to try and take Kaliegh from us otherwise we'd go completely nuts from paranoia. I will not allow us to live our lives in fear Luke. What happened was unfortunate but we have to move past it, we just do" he sighed knowing she was right "We'll just have to be more alert and cautious when it comes to allowing people we know and don't know around Kaliegh _okay?_" He glanced from his wife to his daughter, then his daughter back to his wife "Luke" she said caressing his cheek knowing he was very hesitate over the whole idea. "Where's your head baby?"

"Okay, _okay_ you're right; I'm sorry. It's just that after the whole _incident_ I can't stop thinking about how I could have lost you both" he sighed as she nodded trying her best to block out everything that happened that night "I should have seen the signs"

"We both should have and once we did realize it, it was already too late" he frowned "But the good thing is that we're both fine so please, _please_ stop beating yourself up for it _okay_? I love you broody" he smiled as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you too" he replied as he kissed her once more before sliding in behind the wheel. Just then her phone went off signaling she had a text message

"OMG" she shrieked "That w-h-o-r-e!" he looked over at her confused "_Rachel_" he nodding

…

"Spill" they said in unison

"There's nothing to _spill_"

"Like hell there's not Rach! You guys pretty much bit each others heads off out there. You can't tell us you two don't know each other"

"We don't-" she shrugged as if it was nothing

"Okay we get that you're _bitchy_ as it is" the red head rolled her eyes at the curly blonde "But that was supposedly" she said using air quotation marks "a complete stranger and _even_ then you're normally not that_ cruel_ towards someone you don't know; so once again _spill_"

"Like I said" she replied annoyed "There's nothing to spill. He just happened to be there at the wrong time so he got the wrath of Rachel Gatina; he broke my phone for crying out loud"

"Okay, if that was the _case_- why not make him buy you a new one; better yet why didn't you get his info so you could send him a bill?" asked Haley not entirely convinced either

"Because he was right" she sighed sipping on her coffee "I wasn't paying attention either so technically it wasn't his entire fault"

"Rach" they said beyond frustrated "What's going on with you? You've been acting strange"

"Strange? How?"

"Well let see. How about by not picking up or returning our calls"

"Or meeting us for breakfast, lunch or dinner"

"Missing a few get together which is so not like you by the way" said Peyton as the red head rolled her eyes

"Look guys" she sighed "You've been busy and I've been busy"

"We don't buy it"

"Okay look; we were _TWO_ complete strangers _obviously neither of us was having a good day_-bumped into each other, my phone went flying which then resulted in it breaking and got him bitched at because of it. There's nothing more to it so please, _please_ stop reading too much into it" Just then Peyton's phone went off

"You're lucky I've got to get back to the studio-"

"Thank god" she exclaimed out loud in her head. She knew it was wrong to think like that but she couldn't help it. It wasn't like she hated talking and opening up to her best friends but she just didn't want to talk about it.

And I have to pick up Jamie" added Haley as she glanced down at her watch "Otherwise we'd totally beat the info out of you" Rachel chuckled as she crossed her arms at her chest

"Brooke's on her way" said Peyton reading her text message out loud as the red head sighed "This conversation is far from over Rach. Maybe BDavis could get some info out of you" she waved them off already irritated thinking about the brunette's visit since she out of the three was the hardest to get ride of

"Just great"

…

"Hi sweetie" smiled Karen as the bubbly brunette walked into the café

"Hi mom" she replied embracing her in a hug as she put Kaliegh's car seat down on the table

"And how's my beautiful baby girl doing" she cooed smothering her granddaughter with kisses "Where's Luke?" she asked as her eyes glanced towards the door "I would have thought he'd be here taking that you two are usually joined at the hip"

"Normally that is true" she laughed "but I actually just dropped him off at the river court before I headed over" she replied going behind the counter as she grabbed a water bottle. "He needed some necessary quality bonding time with the guys"

"Ah so I take it, he's driving you crazy _huh_?" they chuckled

"No, _no" _she laughed shaking her head "He's been _great_ like always, but I think after the whole _incident_ he just feels he needs to_ protect_ us let alone be with us 24/7" Karen smiled

"Well that's my _son_ for you, the _worry wart_. It's only because he loves you two so much sweetheart; you mean the world to him" Brooke smiled "God I'm afraid to see how he's going to react when boys start coming around you princess. If he's anything like Grandpa Keith you're in trouble"

"But Lils is only 5-"

"Exactly"

"Oh _boy_, are we in trouble Kalie" they broke out into a fit of giggles "Where is grandpa Keith and Auntie Lils?" she asked looking around as father and daughter were no where in sight

"Oh they're down at the park. Lily just learned how to ride her bike so now she thinks she's miss independent"

"Oh I remember those days" smiled the brunette

"Well your neck sure looks a lot better sweet heart" said Karen as she walked over and examined her daughter in laws cleared up skin

"Yeah thank god" she scoffed "I can finally put away those darn turtlenecks and scarves. _Now_ I can actually enjoy the summer just like everyone else" Karen laughed

"How are you guys doing by the way?"

"We're good" she replied "But ask me again when they come home" she sighed as Karen squeezed her hand "We're taking it one day at a time, slowly trying to move on. We both agreed that we need to be more alert, cautious not to mention on our toes now"

"That's a great idea honey"

"Yeah well, Lucas seems to be having a harder time letting go and I know it's because he feels guilty let alone responsible for not seeing the signs sooner but like I told him then and _earlier_-I didn't see them either. No one did, but when Rachel practically screamed them at me it was already too late. I just don't want us to live in fear thinking, or believing that someone's going to try to take Kalie away from us; I mean we'd go nuts from paranoia"

"I think you're doing the right thing sweetheart. Moving on and letting go is the key to healing; and I know it's easier said then done but in time you both will heal and I hope she does too for her sake as well as Skillz"

"I hope so too. My heart goes out for them"

"You sure are amazing you know that Brooke" said Karen as they locked eyes "I mean Bevin strangles you, tries to claim your daughter as her own and here you are thinking and worrying about her. You sure do have a selfless heart of gold sweetheart" Brooke smiled as tears welded up in her eyes

"Mom stop you're going to make me cry"

"I'm sorry honey but it's true and I'm thankful that my son found someone so remarkable, loving and caring like you" she said as Brooke pulled her into a hug

"Mom" she whined as they both wiped away their tears

"Okay enough of that. Sit, _sit_-tell me how did it go today at the studio?"

"Oh it went _great_; she was perfect-not a _peep_ isn't that right peanut" she cooed as Kaliegh kept her gaze on her mother sucking away on her binkie._ "_The photographer even asked if he could hang up a family portrait of us in his studio"

"Awww that's wonderful; sounds like the pictures came out great then"

"They sure did" she replied as customers started coming in "Well we'll get out of your way. Looks like you're getting busy"

"Why don't you kids come over for dinner tonight around 7? I know Keith and Lily would love to see you guys and I haven't had much time with Kaliegh yet"

"Okay sounds good" smiled Brooke as she buckled her daughter in "We'll see you tonight"

…

"_Hi you've reached Brooke Davis-Scott"_ he rolled his eyes _"Sorry I missed your call but I'm either with a client or on another call; so please leave me your name, and number and I'll return your call shortly. If it's a true fashion emergency you can call Rachel Gatina my CEO at-" _

"Damn it" he sneered as her ears perked up.

"What the _hell_ is he doing _here_?" she sighed immediately rushing out of the bathroom to see him toss his phone onto the couch as it bounced off and landed on the floor "Awww is your precious Brookie once again ignoring your calls" she snickered as he rolled his eyes

"I'm not in the mood for your bitching so put a sock in it" he sneered as she glowered at him

"Why are you here!" she hissed not wanting the company

"I heard thanks to you _Bevin_ completely lost her mind" Lindsey sighed

"I never meant for that to happen. Yes _okay_ I admit I don't like the brunette but I never wanted Bevin to choke the life out-"

"What are you rambling about?" he asked confused cutting her off

"Bevin straggling Brooke" his mouth dropped open as his eyes grew wide

"WHAT" he exclaimed bewildered

"Wait,_ what_ I thought you knew?"

"Obviously NOT" he barked "What the hell really happened?" he snapped as a beeping went off "What's that?" he asked as he turned towards the sound

"Uh it's nothing" she muttered as he took a step closer towards the bathroom "Anyways what were we talking about; oh _yes_- Bevin thought the child was hers and when Brooke wouldn't give up her daughter; Bevin choked her"

"WHAT?! TELL ME SHE'S OKAY LINDSEY!" he shouted furious as he shook her by the shoulders "HOW IS SHE?"

"She's _f-fine_" scoffed the blondish brunette as she pushed him off of her "Just a few scratches here and there, but she'll live"

"Thank god" replied the brunette as he let out that breath he was holding. Just then another set up beeps went off again as she glanced towards the door then back over to him

"What is that?" he asked confused "Sounds like a-"

"It's _uh_ nothing" she replied stopping him from following the beeping sound "Look I _uh _have a client meeting me at the office in about 20 minutes so I think you should _uh_ go so I could get ready"

"Yeah sure okay" he replied mystified to her weird behavior

"Phew" she exhaled once she heard the door close

...

"I have to say it's strange not having Skillz around" sigh the blonde

"I hear you" replied Nathan "Practice has been extremely quiet not to mention being here at the river court isn't the same without the two of you around"

"Have any of you guys heard from him?" asked Jake as the Scott brother's shook their heads no

"Well just that one time when he called to tell me they were going to NY" the guys nodded "He also said that he'd call once they decide to head back"

"Well that's good. At least that will give you guys some time to prepare yourselves"

"Yeah exactly"

"How's Davis anyways? We haven't seen you guys in awhile"

"You know, surprisingly she's actually doing well" The guys were beyond surprised

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean after everything's that's happened, she's kept her spirits high, a smile on her face and she never once lost her bubbly self. She's totally rubbing off on Kaleigh"

"Well that's great" Lucas nodded

"Yeah she pretty much told me I had to come out and spend some _necessary quality bonding time _with you guys" they chuckled

"In other words you're driving her crazy right"

"Pretty much" they laughed as Nathan threw Jake the ball

"You know I think it's time we all went out and let loose like we use too" said the brunette as he held the ball under his arm against his hip "I mean every since the _incident_" he said using air quotes "Everyone's life has been turned upside down not to mention everyone's been brooding too much" Lucas playfully rolled his eyes at his brother's choice of words

"Yeah I second that; Nate's right" said Jake as he wrestled the ball away from the brunette "I also think we should add that everyone's been so wrapped up in their own lives that it's almost like they forgot about their family and friends too"

"Well then it's settled" said Nathan "We'll all go out this weekend. We could leave the kids with the grandparents"

"I don't know guys"

"What?" they exclaimed in unison

"It's just I don't know how Brooke will feel about leaving Kalie"

"It's not like you're leaving her with strangers or a babysitter big bro. You're leaving her with your parents for crying out loud. You know how much they love that little girl; they wouldn't let anything happened to her"

"Nate's right; and you did say that you guys wanted to move on with your lives so why not start this weekend" Lucas sighed knowing they were right

"I'll talk to Brooke"

"Great; now lets start a real game" said Nathan once Fergie, and Junk walked over

…

"Great customer service Rach; now I see why _all_ our customers are down at Melanie's boutique instead of here" she joked as Rachel rolled her eyes

"_Well_ if you spent more time at work acting like a _real_ boss not to mention focusing on new sketches and designs we'd_ still _have _customers_" she retorted as Brooke's mouth dropped open in disbelief

"Wow, nice... _Victoria_" she hissed as Rachel crossed her arms at her chest sending the brunette an angry glare "Oh yeah I went there!"

"That's _low_ even for you Davis!" she sneered knowing the brunette wasn't backing down either "Well at least this _Victoria"_ she cringed to the thought of being compared to that old hag of a witch "Gives a damn about your multi-million dollar company where as _you_-"

"I'd bite my tongue if I were you; especially if you want a signed paycheck and a secured job just like everyone else" she barked cutting the red head off as they both kept their angry fiery fixed stare on each other. Rachel sighed throwing her hands up frustrated "Clearly you're totally PMSing or upset about something so here's the deal" she said as they once again locked eyes "We're going to forget that this little harsh exchange of words- _bantering_ between us ever happened and you're going to tell me why a _B-I-T-C-H_ is being Rachel"

"You do know she's only a little over 2 months old right; she doesn't understand anything we're saying let alone spelling-" Brooke rolled her eyes

"That maybe true, but I will not have anyone swearing in front of my peanut so if you _must-_ suck it up and _spell_ it out loud!" Rachel once again did an eye roll as she scurried over towards them

"Hand her over or I _will_ hurt you _S-L-U-T_" Brooke happily obliged knowing that her daughter will change the feisty red head's mood once she's placed into her awaiting arms "Hi princess" she cooed walking over towards the couch as she planted herself comfortably "I've missed you baby girl" Brooke smiled at the interaction between the two. She knew Rachel was going to be a great god mother let alone a mother to her own children

"_So_ spill" she ordered as she walked behind the counter grabbing a few work binders "Who's the good looking brunette you're nose to nose with and what's got your panties all up in a bunch?"

Silence filled the room as the red head pretended her annoying bubbly best friend wasn't in the room

"There's no point in ignoring me; I'm just going to get 5x more annoying if you don't talk" she replied looking up as Rachel glanced over "And you know I always get my way, so out with it already" Rachel rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to a mellow carefree Kaliegh who grasped her finger

"God don't remind me" she whined as Brooke chuckled "There's nothing to spill"

"The H-E-L-L there's not" she hissed "We just had a conversation about Hot Uncle Cooper a couple of weeks ago" Rachel closed her eyes at the mention of her boyfriend's name "And then I get this picture of you all wrapped up in some guy's embrace not to mention you've been extra _B-I-T-C-H-Y_; what's going on?"

"Like what I told goldilocks and Hales earlier" she groaned "He just happened to be there at the wrong time so he got the wraths of Rachel Gatina. He broke my phone for crying out loud"

"Don't give me that _BS"_ she replied as the red head tore her eyes away "By the looks of this picture" she said holding it up "there's obviously more to it. Now spill or so help me god"

Silence

"Rach-"

"His name is Julian Baker" she murmured

"_What_?" asked Brooke as the red head shot her daggers "_Julian Baker_ got it-" she replied pretending to zip her lip as Rachel rolled her eyes doing her best to hold back a laugh.

"He's a 25 year old movie producer who happened to be in town on business" Brooke raised her perfectly arched eyebrows as she listened on "I met him a few days ago down at TRIC after another _wonderful_ fight with Cooper"

"Why didn't you call me, Peyt or even Hales?" she asked clearly upset "We would have been there in a heart beat"

"I know" she sigh "I-I just needed to clear my head; besides you guys have families now-"

"Which you're a major part of; see I knew you shouldn't have moved out yet"

"Brooke"

"Sorry, go on"

"Well after our heated fight over the fact that once again he wasn't going to make it home to see me, I ended up at TRIC"

"Oh god please don't tell me-"

"NO!" she replied shaking her head "That's so high school Brooke. We're adults now"

"Regardless if that is true or not, it still happens" the red head nodded "Why do you think celebrities break up and make up so much"

"Brooke"

"It's totally gross how everyone's linked up somehow you know" she rambled getting off the subject as Rachel groaned giving Kaliegh her attention "Take-"

"BROOKE! Do you want to know what happened or not?"

"Right, sorry" she chuckled

"One more interruption I'm kicking you out"

"Sorry" she mumbled

"I was sitting at the bar venting to Deb about her infamous ass of a brother until she got really busy. That's when Julian showed up. Clearly we were both having a crappy day taking that we were taking shot after shot of patron. He introduced himself and we got into a game of pool to try and sober up a little. We then spent the next couple of hours talking, laughing, joking you know getting to know each other; just hanging out. Deb even met him" the brunette was beyond shocked "He ended up staying a few extra days in TH so we met up for lunch a couple of times and went to TRIC again last night. We got into another fun game of pool; talked some more, laughed-joked around and after a few more drinks; 5 being his grand total we determined he was a light weight; and before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine"

"HE KISSED YOU" she exclaimed startling both the red head and her daughter who was now crying. Rachel glared at the brunette who was apologetic as she handed over Kaliegh's binkie "Mommy's sorry pumpkin"

"SsSsShhhh you're okay Kalie, you're okay" cooed the red head as she swayed back and forth

"He kissed you?" she repeated once again as Rachel nodded

"Yeah; and once I realized it, I immediately pulled away and slapped him hard. I glanced over and Deb's eyes were on us"

"Oh C-R-A-P"

"My words exactly" she scoffed "I then quickly got up, chewed him out and then made my way over and before I could open my mouth to explain she told me she saw everything. He was clearly drunk; so Owen put him in a cab"

"Did he know about Cooper?"

"Yeah he did taking that Coop was all I could talk about" Brooke nodded "Deb and I talked a little more and surprisingly she pretty much said the same things you did; well along the lines of it. She thinks I could do better" they laughed

"And what's the outcome Rach?"

"That I _thought_ Cooper was the guy for me" Brooke felt her heart break for her best friend

"_Thought_?" asked the brunette

"I don't know anymore" she sighed "He called earlier to tell me he couldn't make it home _again_ and once again we got into another fight which then brings us back to that picture courtesy of goldilocks"

"So did that kiss-"

"That kiss didn't mean anything"

"A kiss always means something Rach-" She knew Brooke was right, but she didn't know how she felt taking that she was more confused than ever

"Okay I'll _admit_ that after that kiss, I realized I've miss having someone there to laugh, joke and hangout with like Coop and I use to do. I miss coming home, going to bed and waking up next to him. God, we haven't seen each other for a month Brooke; a whole freaking D-A-M-N month! Doesn't he miss me?" she asked as tears welded up in his eyes

"Oh honey of course he does-"

"Well he has a hell of a way showing it" she sneered as Brooke wrapped her arms around the red head. "I mean I understand he's busy, but so am I. I talk to his voicemail more than I do to him and that's pretty pathetic if you ask me"

"Rach"

"Do you think-"

Silence

"Think what?"

"D-Do you think he's c-cheating on me?" she whispered as if she was ashamed to ask

"Rach, have you not seen yourself!" she exclaimed incredulously "He'd be stupid to ruin what he has with you!"

"But think about it B"

"He barely calls, doesn't even text let alone comes home to see me; what am I to think?" she sighed shifting Kaliegh in her arms "He use to be so romantic-"

"_Romance_ is so over rated"

"_Right_" she scoffed rolling her eyes. She knew Brooke was just trying to make her feel better and she loved her for it but who was she kidding. "Says the girl who gets wooed ever second of the day"

"Not every-" just then her phone went off indicating she had a text message "_I miss you both… love you pretty girl :0)_" she smiled

"What were you saying again?"

"Okay but every guy is different. Maybe Coop has a different way of being romantic?"

"Yeah, by not calling, texting and coming home to see his girlfriend" she replied bitterly

"Rach" sigh Brooke "Maybe he's just picking up more hours-"

"Please don't make up excuses for him S-L-U-T. I love you for it but _please_ don't. I hear them enough that it's like listening to a broken record" The brunette nodded her head.

"So what now?"

"Well I left that up to him. The balls in his court now"

"Meaning?"

"I told him that I was fed up and that if I mean anything to him, he'd be home on Sat by 8pm like we originally planned; 10pm being the latest I'll wait or else we're done, through-_over_"

"Rach-"

"I'm tired of not being a top priority-"

"You'll always be a top priority, isn't that right Kalie" she cooed as they both smiled to her cute yawn.

"Okay so we know where Coop stands, but what about Julian?"

"Julian he's-"

"Well, well … _well_" Their eyes glanced over towards the door "Glad to see you two didn't burn the place down while I was at lunch" joked Millicent as they all chuckled

"We'll finish this conversation later" Rachel nodded

"Ha Ha" smiled Brooke "_So_ how was lunch with Mouth?" she smirked taking in the brunette's appearance

"Do you even have to ask S-L-U-T? She looks just like _you_; tussled hair- _swollen_ red lips not to mention the semi wrinkle clothes" Millie blushed as Brooke chuckled

"So I have something for you Millie" said Brooke changing the subject knowing how embarrassed the brunette was from Rachel's comment. She handed Millicent a white envelope as there was confusion written all over face. "Open it" instructed Brooke. Just then Millie's mouth dropped open at the content that lay inside

"BROOKE,_ what is this_? Oh god you're firing me aren't you?" she exclaimed as Brooke was taken back to her assistant's words

"What?"

"You're giving me my last paycheck aren't you? Wait this is like 3x more than what it would be"

"Millie-"

"Did I do something wrong? Just tell me and I'll fix it"

"Millie" she said once again as Rachel couldn't help but laugh to her rambling

"Please don't fire me; I love it here. I love working for you Brooke" she added as tears welded up in her eyes

"Millie slow down" she laughed placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders "I'm NOT firing you!"

"You're not?"

"No silly" she replied shaking her head "You're my _BEST_" she said glancing over to Rachel who just stuck her tongue out in return "employee and I would NEVER fire you let alone allow you to QUIT even if you wanted too" Millie let out a breath she was holding as a smile soon reappeared on her face "I was thinking that my most Amazing, _Awesomeness_- Assistant needs a vacation for all her hard work and dedication to C/B"

"Thanks Davis, but I think Millie deserves one more than I do" smirked the red head as Brooke playfully rolled her eyes just as they all once again broke out into laughter

"_This_" she said placing it back into the brunette's hand "Is a little bonus for you"

"N-No I-I can't,_ won't_ take it" she replied shoving the generous check back into her boss's hand

"Y_ES_ you can and you _will_ take it. I won't take no for an answer"

"Brooke" she groaned

"You deserve it Millie" she replied cutting her off as she placed the envelope back into her hand "I honestly don't know what I would have done without you here holding down my fort especially with everything that happened within the last year or so! You are an amazing Assistant and friend. Please take it as a token of my gratitude for all you do"

"Brooke"

"Millie please"

"Thank you Brooke" she smiled pulling her boss in for a hug "Marvin and I, were just talking about wanting to take a mini vacation in a few weeks"

"Done" she replied "Just give me the dates and those weeks are all yours. Lucas will be happy he'll have Kaliegh to himself since I'm such a hogger when it comes to her" they laughed

"You're amazing Brooke; thank you"

…

A couple of days later...

Peyton sat at her desk as she threw her head into her hands. She glanced over at her purse that was sticking out of her drawer as she sighed. She reached for it about to dig into it but a knock at the door startled her

"Oh I'm sorry Peyton. I didn't mean to scare you"

"No, _no_ Mia it's _okay_- come in" she replied "I was _just_- I have a lot- it's nothing" she laughed nervously taking a deep breath "Anyways what's up; what can I do for you?"

"Slow down Peyton" laughed Mia as the curly blonde chuckled "Stop stressing. You have nothing to worry about. The show will be amazing like always and TRIC will be a big hit"

"You're right" she replied taking a deep breath "I _uh_ just want everything to be perfect" It was the truth but not the whole truth. "Anyways what can I do for you?" she asked folding her hands on top of her desk giving the brunette her full attention

"Oh _right._ I was wondering if we could go over a few songs for the show next week; if you have time that is. I mean I know it's not for another couple of weeks not to mention you're really busy-"

"Sure, of course" she smiled "The next artist isn't schedule for another 45mins so the studio's all yours"

"Perfect"

"Why don't you set up and I'll be there in a few minutes" she smiled as she closed the door before her leaving the curly blonde to her thoughts. Peyton then closed her desk drawer as she slowly got up and headed towards the studio

…

"Baby can you hand me the pump" she asked knowing Kaliegh was just about finished

"Here you go pretty girl"

"Thanks daddy" she smiled as he plopped down next to her

"Sure thing mommy" he replied leaning over and kissing them both "So how are the sketches coming along?"

"Good, _great_- take a for look yourself"

"Wow these are amazing" he exclaimed as he skimmed through the finished ones

"Yeah?" she asked as he nodded "Do you really like them or are you just saying it because you love me and because you're my husband?" he chuckled

"I'm saying it because these are truly incredible baby. You _really_ are very talented Mrs. Scott" she beamed as she felt Kaliegh slowly pull away but latched right back on

"Awwww why thank you husband" she beamed as they locked eyes. She then leaned in and kissed him softly "I'm glad you like them because I have this little one to thank for my inspiration" they smiled as they gazed down lovingly at their daughter. "You have to look as good as mommy_,_ don't you peanut" she cooed a he chuckled

"You _are_ planning to branch out like you did with B/C right?" he asked setting the sketches down before taking Kaliegh into his arms to burp her

"I am" she replied putting the pump to work "But I want this line to have its own separate name you know" he nodded

"What do you have so far?"

"Just Baby Brooke" she sighed as he smiled

"Very original" she playfully rolled her eyes

"I know, _I know_- but that's why I'm still playing around with it"

"No, _no _I like it"

"Well honestly, I'm not too _crazy_ about it" she replied as he squeezed her thigh

"_Well_ whatever you decide, we know it'll be great; isn't that right _princess_?" he cooed as she burped causing them to laugh "There's your answer pretty girl" he chuckled laying his daughter in his lap as the brunette giggled

"Our baby's a genius" she smiled smothering her with kisses. "Come here handsome" she motioned for him to rest his head in her lap as he immediatley got comfortable once she put away the pump. He then stood Kaliegh up on her legs against his chest

"Where's mommy baby girl?"

"Hi peanut" she cooed as her lips once again softly attacked her face

"Ahhh" he yelped as the brunette giggled

"You almost drooled into daddy's mouth" laughed Brooke as Kaliegh then started sucking on his face causing them both to laugh even harder.

"Daddy tastes good doesn't he Kalie, _yes_ he does?" sniggered Brooke as Lucas chuckled

"You are so mommy's baby girl, aren't you princess" he grinned as she playfully smacked him

"Daddy silly isn't he Kalie; cuz mommy never hears him complaining when I attack his face like this" he chuckled as she placed soft kisses all over his face but once again broke out into laughter once he felt Kaliegh's mouth on his. Once Brooke's laughter died down, she grabbed a binkie off the table and placed it into her daughter's mouth just before wiping his face from his daughter's drool

"What's this Kalie" cooed the brunette as she moved the stuffed animal from side to side rattling it as a bell sound filled their ears grabbing the baby's attention even more

"What's mommy got there princess? What she got there _huh_?" Kaliegh kept her eyes on the purple monkey as her mouth moved along with the binkie "Is it your purple monnnnnnkey?"

"Do I have your purple monkey peanut? _Ha_" she playfully gasp still shaking it and moving it from side to side

"It is, isn't it! Mommy's got your monnnnnnkey" he smiled as Brooke took the monkey and gently kissed it against Kaliegh's face. "Muah" she smiled "Muaaaaaahhhhhh"

"Should we give daddy some kisses too Kalie? Yeah we should. Muaaaaaahhhh!" she smiled as she kissed it against his face causing them to laugh as Kaliegh kept her eyes locked on them.

"Come here mommy; you get kisses too" he smiled as he raised their daughter to her face as she once again smothered her with kisses. "I love you pretty girl" he said once they locked eyes

"I love you too baby" she smiled as she leaned in and softly kissed him

…

"I'll be there; thank you" she replied before hanging up "Baby do you think you could pick up Jamie after school today?"

"Of course" he replied as he placed a kiss on her lips "Did you get stuck with detention again babe?" he asked walking over to grab a water bottle from the fridge

"_Uh_ yeah I did. One of the teachers _uh _called in sick and asked if I could sub"

"Man I sure don't miss those days" he chuckled

"Well if you weren't such a trouble maker back then-" she playfully joked nudging him

"Trust me Hales-if I had a hot looking teacher like you back then, I for sure would have gotten myself into trouble more often" she laughed as he wrapped his arm around her

"Awwww aren't you sweet" she smiled kissing his cheek

"How's practice coming along?"

"Good now that Luke's back but still strange since Skillz isn't"

"I know" she sighed "It's still so unreal that, _that_ incident took place"

"I hear you. I just hope that he can get her the help she needs. I mean she totally flipped out; I don't know how Brooke and Lucas are going to react let alone deal with it once they return. I personally don't know what I would do if we were put in their shoes"

"God please don't remind me. It was hard enough being there but trying to put ourselves in their shoes is something I would rather not do. I have a feeling though that things will get awkward but then again you never know; who am I kidding- things will diffinetely get awkward" Nathan pulled his wife in front of him as she rested her hands on his shoulder

"How are you doing babe? I just feel like we haven't talked nor checked in with one another in awhile" she smiled as she caressed his cheek

"Things are_ good_"

"Yeah?" he asked smiling as he rested his hands on her waist

"Yeah" she nodded "Why wouldn't it be? I mean I have a very loving, _amazing_ husband and an incredible handsome"

"Maaaaamaaa" yelled Jamie from the living room as they chuckled

"Son who apparently needs me" he grinned "Life's good"

"Yeah life's good" he repeated brushing his lips against hers as she deepened it

"I'm going to go see what your son wants" he nodded as playfully smacked her behind

"Watch it MR" she smirked as he threw his hands up in defense

"Hales" she turned around

"I love you"

"_Always_" she replied winking as he grinned

"_And forever_" those words always gave her butterflies

"I love you" she mouthed before leaving the room

…

The next couple of days later...

"Wow, you look-" he was speechless as he felt like he couldn't _breathe__, __his breath hitched__ in __his throat_ once he took in her appearance. She was wearing a short, tight-black strapless satin dress that fit her like a glove. She couldn't help grin as she had that affect on him.

"Why thank you baby" she smiled as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his "You look quiet handsome yourself"

"Do we have to go out tonight?" he whined as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist kissing her bare shoulders

"As much as I would love to stay home and _notebook_ you" she smirked as he chuckled "I'm afraid so. We promised everyone we'd meet them at _TRIC_ in-" she glanced over at the clock "30mins and we haven't even dropped Kalie off yet. Besides Peyton talked mom and Deb into letting her turn the place into a club so we have to go show her support." Just then Kaliegh's cry filled the baby's monitor

"Alright lets' go get this over with" he said as she laughed "You get our coats and the baby bag, and I'll grab our princess" she nodded as he kissed her one last time before heading down to the nursery.

"_Okay_, so here's your water Hales, Peyt- cola for you Millie and beers for everyone else"

"You did good babe" smiled Jake as he wrapped his arm around her kissing her temple

"Yeah it sure does look amazing in here Peyt" added Haley

"Thanks guys. I was a little nervous over the idea"

"Why? Your ideas always rock Sawyer" replied Nathan "By the looks of tonight; this place is the new _HOT_ spot in TH"

"Yeah Nathan's right. You have nothing to worry about Peyton" added Millie

"Peyton sweetheart" said Deb as all eyes were now on her "The DJ was looking for you"

"I'm on it" she smiled as Jake accompanied her

"Have you guys seen Brucas yet?" asked Nathan as all eyes were now on him "Yeah whatever she hella rubs off on you" they chuckled

"They're on their way. They had to drop off Kalie"

"Well Jamie will be happy" smiled the brunette "He's been asking about her all day"

"I wonder where Rach is" said Haley as she scanned around the club for the red head

15mins later

"_Wow_ this place is packed" smiled Brooke as they stepped inside the over crowded stuffed club

"Yeah what a great turnout" he replied taking her hand into his "See she has nothing to worry about" Brooke nodded as she squeezed his hand just as Haley waved them over

"You look great B" smiled Peyton as the girls all hugged and the guys did their handshakes

"I hate how you look like that only after 7 ½ weeks" joked Haley as the girls laughed

"Techincally it was just a couple of weeks but whose counting right?" she smirked as the girl's chuckled playfully rolling their eyes "But it's not like you have any room to talk. I mean I saw those after pics Hales, and you _looked_ just as good if anything better than I do"

"Right" she chuckled as Brooke smiled

"But as for tonight Whoowie, look at you sexy ladies" she exclaimed "Where's Rach?"

"We haven't seen her yet; she text me she was leaving 10mins ago" Brooke nodded praying Cooper maned up and came to his damn senses.

"So what are we drinking?" asked Lucas as he wrapped his arm around his beautiful wife

"Beers" said the guys as they raised them up "Water" replied the brunette and the curly blonde sheepishly "Soda" smiled Millie

"_Water_, soda?" laughed the blonde "Come on guys, its' opening night. We're celebrating so, shots all around"

"No, _no_- I'm good" shouted Haley and Peyton in unison as he waved them off. Brooke then turned to look at them questionably taking that they were never ones to pass up alcohol even if they didn't drink as much as she and Rachel did.

"Water" she chuckled "Come on guys; I know you didn't come to a club to drink _water_. What's going on with you two?"

"I'm _uh _working B" replied Peyton as she caught on to the confused look plastered to her bff face. She knew why she wasn't drinking let alone Brooke but she didn't understand why Haley wasn't.

"And I'm _uh_ DD tonight" added Haley as both sets of eyes were now on her. She too knew why she wasn't drinking let alone Brooke but didn't quite understand why Peyton wasn't especially since the curly blonde could out beat her. They all knew that regardless if the curly blonde was working or not she still always drank with everyone else especially if Brooke and Rachel were around.

"That _uh_ never stopped you before PSawyer and since I'm DD taking that I'm currently still breast feeding and not allowed to have an ounce of alcohol- I can drop you and Nate off later. You guys should celebrate I mean that _is_ why we all came out tonight right; to _celebrate_?"

"_Uh_ right" they replied in unison as Brooke was more than curious now to their strange behavior.

"It's just _uh_ I want everything to go smoothly tonight especially since Deb is here and what would she think if they saw me drinking B?"

"Okay first off she knows you're not an alcoholic P and secondly she knows we're all out celebrating together so we're all bound to drink; thirdly you and I as well as everyone else knows you're not a light weight. It'll takes more than a few drinks to get you drunk" she sighed knowing that Brooke was right. Just then Lucas returned 10mins later with drinks as he passed them around. Brooke thanked him with a kiss as her eyes than glanced back over towards her best friends who wore worried expressions on their faces.

"Okay so to Peyton turning this place into a club" said Jake as they all raised their drinks

"To having fun and looking forward" added Nathan

"And to hoping Skillz and Bevin gets better" added Lucas as cheers, cheers and more cheers went around.

"Drink up guys" said Brooke as everyone else broke out into different conversations leaving just the three to themselves

Rachel glanced over at the clock as she sighed. She took one last look at herself before heading downstairs with her clutch, phone and keys in hand. She opened the front door about to step out, but instead she came face to face with someone she wasn't expecting to see.

"H-Hi" he nervously smiled

* * *

…

A/N2:

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

Princesakalita411, miralinda, StepyluvsBL4EVA, Long Live Brucas, Liz, pink5288, Dizzy0305, bella, flipflopgal, PeterClaire, tanya2byour21, Kaliegh, ga-4-eva, I am Caroline, brucasfanatic

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

**To My Anonymous Reviewers:**

Liz: Hi love… thanks for your review and comment. I know there's not much Bevin in this last update, but I promise you she'll be in it soon. I couldn't bring her back quite yet, since it's still earlier but she will be returning to TH sooner or later!! Keep reading love :0)

Bella: Hi love… thanks again for your review! I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter! It was hard to write Bevin like that but from what I heard, researched and found out… it's actually possible for women who loose a child to loose themselves in depression! Skillz vowed to get her the help she needs, so I hope in time that will help her move on with her life! These last two updates were heartbreaking to write but I will say that the ending of my latest update has to be my favorite taking that it's all about BRUCAS, KALIEGH and the gang!! They're just such a great little happy family that I can't help but fall more in love with them!! There will be a lot of twists and turns but I can promise you that no matter what happens, it'll be good and I hope you feel the same way!! As for Rachel she will find the happiness she deserves. I have someone in mind I want her to end up with, but since I left that up to you and everyone else who voted I will go with what the results show! Thank you once again for reviewing… and I hope this next update doesn't disappoint you! :0)

Kaliegh: Hi my lovely love. I'm so happy you love all the Brucas moments!! They are seriously so much fun not to mention so easy to write!! How could you not love Brucas and baby Kaliegh right? Lol! I agree with you on the whole Bevin thing. God it was so hard to write Bevin like that since she's normally such a happy person but you know after researching and hearing stories I found out it was possible for woman to actually behave that way. I know it might seem like Brooke and Lucas are a little tOoOoOo forgiving over what happened or that they're brushing it off, but trust me- that's not the case. They _will_ be more alert and on edge with it comes to their baby girl. I wanted readers to see that Brucas, is only understanding because (one) they're Lucas's and now her friends too and (two) they put themselves in Skevin's shoes and realized that if it was them who lost their baby they probably would have done, reacted and behaved that way too. I understand where you're coming because if it was me I don't think I'd let them come around my baby girl. Skillz will do whatever he can to get her the help she needs but I hope in the end it'll help her move on with her life. I can't help but have the gang fall in love with Kaliegh too. I mean how could they not? She's a brucas baby; plain and simple! Lol! As for the guy Rachel is destined to be with… lol have no fear but she will end up with happiness. I have someone I want her to end up with but since I left the voting up to you guys the results are in. I too… am a BRUCAS die hard fan which you know… lol but I can't do anyone but BRUCAS… and Brulian doesn't do me justice nor does he hold a candle to my beloved BRUCAS… but I agree with you on Brooke's happiness! Damn MARK S! I know it's weird to have Julian brought out into my story, but he kinda grew on me as an individual… not with Brooke! Lol! :0) I hope I didn't disappoint you with his appearance…. But like I said have no fear on who Rachel ends up with! :0) It'll be for the best!! :0) Once again thanks for reviewing love!! You know I love hearing from you! :0)

A/N3:_ To all my amazing reviewers... _I hope I didn't miss anyone when I sent out my thank you replies for the last two updates and if I did- my apologies. On a higher note, … sorry this chapter took longer than expected. I wanted to have it out to you before my birthday which was the 10th but I couldn't push myself to like what I had written so I added, deleted, _changed_ and now I finally have my update which personally I'm still not tOoOoOo crazy about but I know in time it'll grow on me!! lol! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this update. I'm normally a lot better at updating sooner … but I think the fact of not having BRUCAS anymore on OTH is seriously getting to me!! UGH time to bust out seasons 1-3 skipping the horrible PUCAS parts at the end of season 1 and 3!! Enough of my rambling… hehe! There's a lot more to come… so stay tuned!! :0) I know I left you with not only one cliff hanger but two! :0)

* * *

**-L**ast** B**ut** N**ot** L**east-

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… & **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

**P**heary**W**inkle!-


	30. Moving On Slowly

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

* * *

Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…

…

"I was on my way to TRIC and I saw your light on; thought you might _uh_ want a ride"

"J-Julian" she sighed softly; a smile never once leaving her face "That's sweet really but I think we should _uh_ maybe talk" He nodded as the red head closed her door and started to lock up. "I'm really sorry I didn't call yo-" she started saying as they turned around

"H-Hi _b-baby_" her mouth dropped open as tears quickly welded up in her eyes. _Were her eyes playing tricks on her? Was he really there standing right before her very own eyes. _

"Rach" she heard as the vibrating and ringing of her phone pulled her back into reality. "Baby" She glanced up as their eyes locked. Yup that was him; he really was there "I-I'm so s-sorry" he said taking a step towards her as her tears that were threatening to fall quickly evaporated.

"_Ugh_-those damn words again" she screamed out loud in her head

"Please say something, _anything"_ he begged reaching up to caress her cheek. Oh how he missed his beautiful, _gorgeous_-feisty red headed girlfriend

"DON'T!" she snapped smacking his hand away as if she was just burned by him "I don't want to hear your damn excuses" she exclaimed

"I know I'm _late_, and you're _upset_" she scoffed glaring at him "Okay _pist off-_ but please-"

"_EH_" she put her hands up once again cutting him off

"Rac-"

"_UH_" he sighed as Julian glanced between the two

"Baby, I'm trying here"

"Well you should have tried harder" she sneered as he sighed "I told you 10 was the latest I'd wait and taking that it's 10:25 you lost your chance"

"Rach-"

"I'm sorry you wasted your time coming home _late_ Cooper; but if you'll excuse me, _Julian_ and I have plans tonight to meet up with _my_ friends who are waiting for me" she exclaimed as she grabbed the brunette's hand and led him towards the car. Julian didn't protest as he let her pull him along

"Rach" shouted Cooper incredulously "_UGH_!" he groaned dropping his bags at the door as he darting after her. This wasn't the home coming he was expecting "You can't be serious!" he yelled catching up to the duo as she ignored him "Who is this guy? Are you cheating on me?"

"REALLY COOPER?!" she hissed in disbelief turning to face him square off as he just shrugged in response as it pissed her off even more "UNBELIEVABLE!" she roared "You're the one who goes _MIA_ for a month, a god-damn_ month"_ she yelled shoving him in the chest "and I'm the one being accused of cheating. _Seriously_?!"

"Well explain why he's here then" he retorted as she gritted her teeth

"I don't have to explain anything to you" she lashed out shoving him once again "You lost your rights to asking let alone being my boyfriend at 10pm when you left me sitting there _alone_ waiting for your sorry ass. I will have my things moved out sometime this weekend" his mouth dropped open "and as for tonight I'll be staying with Brooke or Peyton-"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE" he exclaimed as she crossed her arms at her chest "You're staying _home_ at _our_ place with _me_, your _boyfriend_! We're going to talk and figure whatever this is out!"

"NO!" she shook her head "WE'RE NOT! I need to get to TRIC-" Julian opened the door for her as Cooper quickly but gently grabbed her by the arm pulling her away from the car

"Let me go" she hissed trying her best to wiggle free from his grip

"I'm not letting you go anywhere until we talk this through"

"There's nothing to talk about. I said all I had to say a few days ago" his hold around her wrist was suddenly tighter but he made sure he didn't hurt her

"Look man" said Julian as he stepped in once he had enough "She asked you to let go so I advise you too do what she asks"

"Back off _Tool_" exclaimed Cooper as Julian balled his hands up into fists. "This is between my girlfriend and I" he sneered "I advise you to get off my property before I-"

"Before you what?" he challenged getting into Cooper's face as Rachel glanced back and forth between the two praying a brawl wasn't going to break out.

"Before I beat you black and blue for trying to make a move on my girl" he sneered as they were now forehead to forehead; his grip not once loosing up.

"Well your ex girl" Cooper gritted his teeth "said she was done with you so back the hell off"

"Guys" hissed Rachel as she tried to pry her wrist free but felt it get tighter. She quickly dug her nails into Cooper's skin causing him to yelp out in pain as he immediately let her go. She then shoved her palms against his chest as she pushed him back "Go inside Cooper" she yelled stepping towards the car. "It's getting late; we're leaving now" Before she could take another step towards the open passenger side door- he grabbed her by the wrist, carefully throwing her over his shoulders

"Cooper put me down" she yelled kicking and screaming "Put me down; I'm not going anywhere with you! COOPER LEE!"

"Tell the guys she won't be coming _Tool_; her man's home" he grinned as he rushed off towards the house

"You're not my man Cooper! Put me down this instant damn it! COOPER!" she hissed as he chuckled slamming the front door closed behind him

…

"What's going on guys?" asked the brunette as Haley and Peyton looked from one another then back over to Brooke

"Nothings going on B" replied Peyton "We came out to party, so lets party" smiled the curly blonde as she grabbed Jake's hand now leading him to the dance floor

"PSawyer-"

_Da double dee double di  
My lips like sugar  
This candy got you sprung  
So call me your sugar _

"I'm with Peyton on this one Tigger. Come on baby" she smiled grabbing Nathan's hand "I love this song"

"Hales" scolded the brunette "Haley James Scott"

_  
You love you some  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar_

"Dance with _me_, my _suga_" nuzzled the blonde as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as a smile soon appeared on her face. "I know you _love_ this song just as much as I _love_ watching you dance around me" she grinned as she led him to the dance floor by his tie. Within a few minutes it was getting packer and packer making it harder to manoeuvre around without bumping into anyone. People were bumping and grinding as their bodies swayed to the music.

_Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities.  
Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.  
So my love with the lips put a bug in the ear tone.  
Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency.  
Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss.  
Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off.  
Put my tongue in your face  
A little mistletoe, sippin' Grand Marnier  
I'm a fan all day.  
Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavor.  
My manage behavior; I'm into your major.  
Sweeter so flavor, that's good for this player.  
My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.  
Pretty much, you're givin' me a sugar rush.  
Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush.  
Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch, Shawty that's what's up._

_Da double dee double di _

"_My lips like sugar"_

Brooke danced in front of her gorgeous blonde as she arched her backside into his front grinding up against him as she pressed herself fully into him causing a groan to slip from his mouth. _"This candy got you sprung" _he nodded eagerly as his hands roam her sides as her hips swayed back and forth_ "So call me your sugar"_

"MmMm _sugar_" he murmured against her neck as she giggled

"_You love you some" _she sang now turning around to face him as she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other through his hair "_I'm sweet like"_

"_Sugar" _she chuckled as he pulled her in closer. "I love you" he murmured against her lips as she deepened the kiss.

_Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar_

"MmMm…I love you too" she replied caressing his cheek as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. "Baby this is a fast song" she laughed

"That's never stopped us before" he grinned as she shook her head smiling

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah" he nodded "We all needed this, but I would have more fun if we were home with Kalie"

"Okay, _okay_ enough of all that lovely dovey stuff guys" said Peyton as she pulled them apart "This is a fast song _so_ move your body to the music" Brooke and Lucas laughed as the curly blonde pulled them towards the others in the middle.

"Come on baby, lets show 'em what we got" Lucas smiled as they danced, laughed and enjoyed themselves bumping and grinding to the beat

I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush babe.  
How does he twist the dance?  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright

…

"OoWww oOooWwww! I can't believe you bit me!" he exclaimed as he gently dropped her

"Well that's what you get for going all tarzan on me" she yelled pulling down her dress as he rubbed his shoulder "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see if Julian-"

"Oh, no you don't" he said cutting her off at the door "We need to talk so I advise you get comfortable"

"For the last time Cooper" she sneered "There's nothing to talk about! I gave you one last chance, and _still_ you couldn't make it home on time. You once again proved to me that I was only kidding myself thinking I was a priority in your life"

"But you are" he groaned frustrated not moving from the door as she stood in front of him

"Well you have a hell of a way of showing it" she snapped bitterly glaring at him "We go days without talking; not a hello, how are you, miss you- _hell_ not even an _I love you_! You don't call, text or even drop me a damn email Cooper when I know you know how to use a freaking computer let alone _your_ Iphone. God I even talk to your stupid annoying voicemail more than you! If you call that love or priority then you obviously don't know what the hell it means to be in love with someone"

"Rach"

"Why Cooper!?" she yelled as tears welled up in her eyes "Why didn't you call or text me? Do you not miss me; _is that it_? Did you not think about me? Do you not love me anymore?"

"Of course I do! More than you'll ever know"

"Then _why_?! Is there someone else?" she cried rambling as tears continued to fall

"God _no_ of course not!" he replied as his heart ache at the sight of his broken girlfriend "How could you even; when would I even have time to cheat on you Rach?! You know I was always racing-"

"Then why Cooper!" she yelled forcefully pressing her palms into his chest "Tell me why you couldn't take a minute out of your schedule to let me hear your voice or tell me you love more or that-"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?! It's because I miss you _too_ god damn much Rachel!" he shouted as it automatically silenced her "Do you think I want to work extra hours, long days or be away from you for that long _huh_?! I'm doing it all for _us_ okay! I want to earn and save as much as I can and come home to you permanently" Her mouth dropped slightly open as they kept their eyes locked to one another. "I can't stand to be away from you and I knew that if I heard your voice it would break me" he sighed "To the point where I'd drop everything and rush home to you"

"Cooper"

"I'm not a famous- _NBA basketball co-captain_ like Nate and Luke or a _multi-million dollar_ big _cooperation designer-_nor do I own my own _record label" _he sighed "I am just a race car track driver who earns a good amount of money but travels to much. I know you want what all your friends have and for some god damn reason I do too" she was shocked. "Ever since I met you" he said pacing back and forth "my _life_ has been turned upside down" she wasn't sure if she should take that defensively or not but decided to stay silent as she listened on "I never did relationships nor did I ever stay tied down to one woman; but ever since we made it official, and you moved in with me- I've wanted nothing but to give you the whole nine yards and more " she was in awe as he spoke from the heart. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her cheeks "I want to give you the big expensive ring, house, cars. I want to give you a future with marriage and bab-" Just then she jumped into his arms catching him off guard as her lips were on his. Once he realized what was going on, he deepened the kiss until air was a necessity

"I love you" she smiled through her tears as he wiped them away with his thumbs

"I love you too babe, so much it _hurts_" he replied as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you doubt my love for you but there's no one else I want to be with! You keep me on my toes, you always call me out on all of my shit nor do you let me get away with it" she laughed "You drive me crazy" she glared at him "_in a good way of course_" he chuckle "but there's no one else I would want to fight with or have passionate, _hot-_ kinky make-up sex with than you baby!" she blushed "You make me laugh, you make me smile not to mention you make me step out of my safety zone. You're the most important person in my life Rach and I don't know what I would do if I lost you"

"Cooper" she started saying but was silenced with a soft kiss. He then reached into his pocket as he slowly got down on one knee "C-Cooper w-what a-are y-you d-doi-"

"Marry me Rach" he replied cutting her off as her hands covered her mouth "Make me the happiest man alive and marry me" he begged showing her the gorgeous what appears to be a 4 carat patented cushion-cut Tiffany diamond surrounded by bead-set diamonds.

"I-If this is because you think I'll forgive-"

"NO" he said shaking his head "This is because I love you Rachel Gatina" he replied as he cut her off once again gazing deeply into her eyes

"But this is-" she stuttered at lost of words as she felt she couldn't breathe. She was just expecting him to fight nail and tooth for her but proposing. "Cooper you can't be serious. Marriage?" she asked pacing back and forth as he stayed down on one knee

"I know, _I know_ this all seems so sudden taking that we've been only dating for 6 ½ months and you probably think I'm only doing this to keep you from breaking up with me but it's not Rach. I swear to you that's the last reason why I would propose. I'm doing this because it's how I feel" he said taking her hand and pressing it against his rapidly beating heart "_been feeling_ for quite some time now. I guess being away from you for a whole month without contact made me realize how much I love and need you in my life." They locked eyes "Why do you think it's been so hard for me to hear your voice? I can't see my life without you. I want a _future_-a lifetime of happiness, tears, laughter full of amazing memories with you. I want to have a dozen little mini _us_" her mouth dropped open as he chuckled "running around" Her mind then got the best of her _"Take this time you have right now and ask yourself Rach if he's the one you see yourself with in the future. Ask yourself is he the only guy you want to wake up and go to bed every morning and night with? Is he the only guy you want to make love with? Is he the only guy you want fathering your kids? Is he the only guy your heart and beats for and craves for? Is he the only guy you that gives you butterflies in your tummy when you see him or when he touches or kisses you? Is he the only guy, that makes you go weak in the knees or makes your heart flutter? Is he the only guy that will make you complete; and vs. versa. Ask yourself if he or can he be the love of your life. If you can answer YES- _I want to go to bed every night, and wake up every morn-"

"YES!" she exclaimed as her hands rested on his shoulders eyes gazing down into his

"_YES_?" he asked eagerly as a smile appeared on his face

"YES" she nodded "I'll marry you Cooper!" she cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. He immediately slipped the ring on her finger as his lips attacked hers. "God I love you so much Cooper-_hell_ I love you even more for my amazing, _beautiful_-drop dead gorgeous ring" he chuckled as her lips attacked his face smothering him with butterfly kisses

"I love you baby" he smiled picking her up as he twirled her around in a circle as she giggled

"I can't imagine my life without you. I thought I could" she sighed "But I can't. Just like you Coop, I never did relationships nor did I ever tie myself down to one man; but that all changed once we started dating. Being away from you, and seeing and witnessing what Brooke and Lucas have, makes me want it even more! I never wanted _kids_-they're just not for me _ask anyone_; the crying, the diaper changes, getting fat-everything that came with it, _you name it_-I don't want to go through it" he chuckled "but every since Kalie came into our lives I've come to realize that I want it all, and I want it all with you" he smiled as he caressed her cheek. "I know I should say _no_, or that it's all too sudden" he felt his heart beat faster afraid she might change her mind "But I can't because I feel it too"

"I love you" he smiled as she jumped up into his arms as her legs wrapped around his waste.

"I love you too. Promise me nothing will come in between us again?"

"I promise. Nothing will" she grinned

"Good" she said devilishly as she tugged on the hem of his shirt "What do you say we make up for lost time fiancé?"

"I say you don't have to ask me twice" he replied scurrying towards their bedroom

…

"Luke you're one lucky bastard you know that" laughed a buzzed Fergie as they all stood at the bar downing another round of shots

"Yeah man" nodded Junk "Out of all the years we've all been buddies- _you_ my friend have been the worst dancer of us all" Lucas rolled his eyes as the guys broke out into a chortle "But, _BUT_" said Junk raising his voice over the laughter "With Brooke bumping and grinding against you like that _damn_ she makes you look like a pro"

"Dude I'm not that bad"

"Yeah" they all nodded chuckling unable to contain themselves

"_Yeah_ you are big bro" smirk the younger Scott taking a sip of his beer as their eyes diverted towards the girls who were still on the dance floor "I'm with them on this"

"Yeah whatever" replied the blonde waving them off as he took his last sip "You guys are all just jealous that my beautiful, _hot_-very gorgeous not to mention _sexy_ wife" he grinned peevishly as it was now their turn to roll their eyes "Gave me some extra TLC on the dance floor tonight whereas you jackasses got to ogle from the bar!"

"So" yawned Haley as she and Brooke made it over towards the guys "How about we call it a night _huh_? I haven't stayed up this late in forever. My body's not use to all this excitement" they all laughed

"That sounds good to me" replied Lucas pulling Brooke in front of him as he kissed her shoulder "I'm beat" The guys rolled their eyes

"Can you believe this guy" murmured Junk incredulously

"Tell me about it dawg. He just stands there looking _pretty_ while Brooke does all the work and he's _beat_!" they scoffed "Some guys just have all the luck man" the others chuckle

"You guys picking up Kalie tonight?"

"Well we were planning on it, taking that we weren't going to stay out this late" replied the brunette as she glanced down at Lucas's watch "but I think we'll pick her up tomorrow morning instead so we don't wake anyone up tonight" the others nodded

"Do you want us to drop Jluke off tomorrow after we leave my parent's house?"

"No that's okay. He's actually staying until Sunday per Karen and Keith's requests"

"So no Rach huh?" asked Peyton as she made it over towards them with Jake in tow

"Maybe Coop finally came to his senses and came home"

"If he was smart and knew what was good for him; he best made it home" replied Brooke "As for you two-"

"Well talk later okay B" she sighed nodding letting it go for now

…

"Morning ma" he said as he walked through the kitchen door

"Good morning" she replied in a sing a song tone "Coffeeeee?"

"_Oh_ no thanks; I'll take a water though" she nodded happily as she handed him a cold water bottle

"I didn't expect you to be up this early taking you kids had a _late_; or shall I say early morning" he chuckled

"Yeah, well neither did I; guess it's just out of habit"

"Did you guys have a good time honey?"

"Yeah we did. It was very much needed"

"Good, I'm happy to hear that" she smiled "You guys deserve some fun"

"_Okay- _so I know you've always been a morning person and all ma, not to mention I _know_ I didn't drink that much last night" Karen laughed "but what's gotten you in such a good- _oh god_" he groaned as she was now the one confused "Please don't tell me you and _dad_" he stuttered "With my _daughter_, _ugh_ in the room" Karen's mouth dropped open

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!" she exclaimed bewildered "I, _we_ would never!" she slapped him up side the head "Not even if she was Lils! You march right into that bathroom and you wash your mouth out with soap young man" she hissed as he chuckled

"Okay, _okay_ I'm sorry ma" he replied putting his hands up

"I'm in a good _mood_ because" she glared at her son "Your father and I, made a bet last night to see where you two would end up; and since you're both here at 6am he owes me dinner and a movie!" they chortled "Which you will _gladly _be watching your sister _right_?"

"Of course" he smiled "How was Kalie?"

"Like a perfect little angel" she smiled taking a sip of her coffee "Jamie and Lily wanted her to sleep with them in the tent your father put up for them" Lucas chuckled knowing how those two get when his little girl was around "Brooke still sleeping?" she asked as she started pulling things out to prepare breakfast

"Yeah she is. She had trouble sleeping when we got in-" Karen raised her eyebrows at her son "_Ugh_, ma" he groaned

"What? I didn't say anything"

"You didn't have too; I saw that look on your face" she shrugged "Get your mind out of the gutter; it wasn't like that"

"I just hope you kids are being careful. I mean Kalie's only 2 ½ months old and if you're not careful Brooke can and will get pregnant again especially since _you_, my boy can't seem to keep your hands off your beautiful wife" he blushed

"Ma-"

"Her emotions are still raw Luke and postpartum depression happens. Think Britney Spears but then again that girl needed a lot of help-"

"Ma" she stopped rambling as they locked eyes "She just needed her pump that's all"

"I'm just saying honey-" just then they heard a faint cry

"Saved by the bell" he muttered "Just in time for her 6:30 feeding" he said as he got up to his feet and disappeared down the hall towards his parent's room "Hi princess" he whispered not to wake his father up "Did you miss daddy?" he cooed

…

"Are you smiling at mommy Kalie?" cooed Brooke as she laid her daughter down after giving her a bath "Yes you are" she beamed "You're a happy girl aren't you peanut?" she asked placing kisses all over her daughter's face "You're all fresh and clean" she cooed as she baby powdered, diapered and lotion her up. "We're going to go to Aunt Peyton's later today because she, Aunt Haley and Aunt Rachel are acting very strange and mommy doesn't like it" she said as Kaliegh grasped her finger "Mommy's going to get to the bottom of it, if it's the last thing I do" she smiled kissing her daughter's fingers just before she pulled a colourful polka dotted onesie over Kaliegh's head. "There all finished" she said gently picking up her daughter and heading downstairs. "Who's that Kalie?" smiled the brunette as Lucas walked through the front door "Is that daddy?" his face lit up to the sight of his two beautiful girls

"Hi princess" he cooed walking over towards them as his lips attacked her face "Pretty girl" she smiled as he brushed his lips against hers

"Eeeewwww daddy's all gross and sweaty Kalie" giggled Brooke

"You know you love it" he smirk devilishly as he pulled them into his arms

"MmMmMm… that I do broody" she murmured huskily against his lips "but taking that your daughter is bathed and clean; you will be too if you want to hold her" he chuckled

"I'm going, I'm going" he replied kissing her once again. He placed another light kiss on his daughter's forehead before jetting up the stairs

15minutes later

"Look at that Kalie, daddy made it just in time to burp you" Lucas smiled as he got comfortable next to his wife on the couch before taking his daughter into his arms

"What's all this?"

"Plans for Kaliegh's baptism, and her dress; you like?" she asked showing him the sketch

"That looks great babe" she smiled "We still looking at July 25th?"

"Yeah" she nodded "I think a month in advance notice is good enough. I'll talk to mom and see if she can get the church booked for us and I'll send out invitations sometime this week. We can have a small ceremony just with close friends and family and we'll Nate and Rach take part of the ceremony as godparents"

"Sounds like a plan! Looks like you have everything in control" she nodded as Kaliegh burped

"Can you believe our baby's almost 3 months old Luke?" she asked getting teary eyed "Before you know it our baby's going to be heading off to preschool then kindergarten not to mention-"

"Pretty girl" he chuckled wrapping his arm around her bringing her closer as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead "She still has a little over 4 ½ years before then- isn't that right princess? Mommy silly isn't she?" Kaliegh smiled as she grasped her mother's finger

"You get a hold of Rachel yet?"

"No" she sighed snuggling up against him "Every time I call it goes straight to voicemail and she hasn't responded to any of my texts yet either"

"Are you sure Rach's the best choice for godmother?" he joked as they chuckled

"Yes honey" she smiled kissing him "She's either still fighting with him or-"

"They're making up for lost time if you know what I mean" he smirked wiggling his eyebrows as she playfully smacked him in the chest

"Luke!" she exclaimed as Kaliegh stirred in his arms

"What?" he chucked as she playfully rolled her eyes "You know what I can't wait for?" she shook her head "Till when _we_ get to make up for _lost_ time pretty girl" he whispered in her ear sending a chill down her spine as he softly kissed her neck

"MmMmM… me too handsome, _me too_" he smiled kissing her once more

"I love you"

"I love you too"

…

Brooke woke up husband and baby-_less_ from her nap as she slowly got up and stretched. She walked over to the bathroom as she splashed her face with cold water before heading down the hall. She poked her head into the nursery as her baby girl was wide awake sucking away on her binkie not making a sound. She silently chuckled as the binkie flew out of her daughter's mouth-within seconds a yawned soon followed. She then started fussing as the brunette made her way over "Hi baby girl" she cooed gently lifting her into her arms as she placed butterfly kisses all over her face "Did you have a good nap peanut? I bet you did because mommy sure did" she walked over to the changing table as she checked Kaliegh's diaper "_Good_- daddy changed you already. Where is daddy _huh_; lets' go find him _yeah_? Lets' go" she said grabbing the binkie as she rubbed gentle circles along her daughter's back as they made their way downstairs. The house was quiet as she peeked out towards the yard "What is daddy doing Kaliegh?"

"Hi babe" he smiled as they locked eyes "When did you girls get up"

"Not too long ago" she replied as he took his daughter into his arms "Please tell me there's a very _good_" she stretched the word "reason why you're all hot, _sweaty_ and shirtless out here instead of in there with me" he grinned as he kissed them both

"I have a surprise for you both" her ears perked up

"What kind of surprise?"

"Take a look" he smiled leading them outside into the back yard

"You put in a pool" she asked surprised

"Yup and it's big enough for everyone; I mean yeah it's no underground like Nate and Haley's but it'll do-"

"Baby you know we're in Tree Hill right? This isn't LA" he chuckled "It rains and thunderstorms here more than the sun shines"

"I know" he replied fixing the hose as he filled up the big Intex 18' x 48' above ground pool "But when it's hot, it's _hot_. I figured until we move out into our new house" she kinked her eyebrows surprised as he smiled "we'll stick to this baby here" he said patting the side of the blue pool

"New house" she asked as he nodded "What's wrong with this house?"

"There's nothing's wrong with pretty girl- for _now_ anyways"

"For _now_? What are you talking about? This is our first house together"

"I know and it's a beautiful small house but I'm just saying babe; it's fine for _now _since it's just the three of us"

"I'm starting to hate that word broody" he chuckled

"All I'm saying is that when we have more kids they're going to need a bigger yard to run around and play in not to mention our dogs will too. We need more than a three bedroom and 2 ½ bathroom"

"_Kids_ as in _two_ right, _boys?_ And _dogs _babe-" she asked sticking the binkie into a fussy Kaliegh's mouth

"Pretty girl, we already talked about all this-"

"I know, _I know_" she replied "I just didn't expect to take a nap, wake up and _BAM_ find out we're moved into a new house" he did an eye roll as laughter escaped his mouth. "Please don't tell me you bought a dog without us?"

"No" he laughed "No dog; just pool"

"Good otherwise daddy would be in trouble isn't that right Kalie?" she asked kissing her daughter who spit out her binkie "We love the pool babe" she smiled as she leaned up and kissed him

"Good; _now_" he grinned "If you'll kindly take our daughter upstairs and change into your swim suits-I'd highly, very much appreciate it babe" she nodded happily as he handed over their baby girl

"Do you want to go swimming baby girl? How does that sound huh? Lets' go show daddy that bathing suit Aunt Rachel picked out for you"

15mins later

"Come on mommy" called out Lucas as he and Kalie slowly got into the pool

"I'll be right there; let me grab the camera"

"Isn't this fun Kalie?" he cooed as he kept her body above water "Smile daddy" instructed the brunette as she snapped a few photos

"Oh god it's freezing in here" she shrieked slowly getting in

"Give it a few minutes"

"Babe" she laughed out loud as she watched her husband try and put Kaliegh on the baby floater "That's way too big for her" he nodded as he tossed it out with one hand "Are you having fun baby girl?" she smiled kissing her daughter's hand "Are you having fun with mommy and daddy?"

"Of course she is" he smiled handing his wife Kaliegh as he grabbed the camera "Smile for daddy Kalie"

"So daddy, what do you think of Kalie's swim suit?" they both glanced down at her little Hawaiian floral bikini

"Very cute, but remind me to tell Aunt Rachel one pieces" he replied pretending to be upset as Brooke rolled her eyes

"You too mommy" Brooke looked down at her bold red bikini with a matching shirt

"You don't like?"

"Are you crazy pretty girl; what's there not to like?" he groaned "You look-"

"That _good_ huh?" she teased as he did a playfully eye roll

"_YES_, THAT GOOD babe!" she winked as he chuckled "But I don't want other guys looking at you like I do" he pouted "Mommy's for _our _eyes only huh Kalie?" he cooed kissing her as Brooke giggled

"Oh babe, they can look all they want-but they can't touch. I'm all yours-_we're_ all yours isn't that right Kalie? Daddy doesn't have anything to worry about huh peanut?" he smiled as he leaned in and smothered his little princess with kisses

"Still I don't like it" Brooke smiled as she brushed her lips against his

"Have I told you how sexy you look when you're jealous?" she grinned as he playfully rolled his eyes

"Smile Kalie" he cooed trying to get her attention "Kalie look over here to daddy princess"

"Where's daddy Kalie?"

…

"_You have one message. To listen to messages press 1_" Peyton took a deep breath "_Hi Miss Sawyer, its' Dr. Adam's calling in regards to your test results. Your results show that you __**ar**__-"_

"_Hi Mrs. Scott, its' Dr. Adam's calling"_

"Hi Dr. Adams; you have my test results don't you?" she asked as she felt butterflies in her tummy

"_I do. I actually have them in front of me as we speak-"_

"Perfect. Give it to me Doc. Am I or am I not pregnant" she asked holding her breath

"_Your results show that you __**ar**__-"_

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting Miss Strauss" said Dr. Summerfield as she walked into Lindsey's room

"Its' okay" she replied nervously

"Well your results are in" she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes "Your results show that you _**ar**_-"

…

So does the results show they _**are**_ or_** aren't**_ pregnant _huh_… better yet who's pregnant? Which one out of the three is the lucky one.. two out of three… or maybe three out of three? Hehe.. Stay tuned and find out… Also coming up next the baptism and god-parent announcements not to mention more Brucas, Kaliegh and the gang time…

* * *

A/N2:

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

Bella, Princesakalita411, flipflogal, miralinda, Long Live Brucas, Cj08, StephyluvsBL4EVA, xnxdx, Kaliegh, PeterClaire, Dizzy0305, tanya2byour21, ga-4-eva, DANIOTH

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

**To My Anonymous Reviewers:**

Bella: I'm glad you like this last update love! I also hope you like this update as well! Cooper is the guy for her! As for the preggers… it could be any one of them or maybe all of them but you're going to have to wait and see!! :0) hehe! Thanks for reviewing love! Love reading and hearing your feed back!!

Kaliegh: Hi my love! First off let me say thanks for reviewing and commenting! You know I love reading what you have to say! I'm glad you like this last update … and I totally understand where you're coming from. Brucas and Kaliegh will always be my main focus and I know I concentrate a lot on the gang last chapter but I promise you I will not neglect Brucas and Kaliegh time. I will say though that once again it may seem that Rachel was the center of attention this last update but that's only because I kind of had to wrap up her scene with Cooper. She finally has her man and he's going to be fighting nail and tooth for her! I hope I didn't rush the proposal scene but I feel they belong together; they're end game! :0) So now it's back to our beloved Brucas and Kaliegh

As for the preggers situation… I will have you know that you will be happy with my choice! I can't get into it at the moment until next update but you'll understand where I am coming from! Rest assure love that once again Brucas and Kaliegh as well as their other babies will always be main and center of attention in my story! :0) I hope I didn't disappoint you or the other readers with this update … but stay tuned love… more Brucas and Kaliegh time is headed this way!! Can't wait of more feed back love… hope brucas family time in this update made your approval! :0)

A/N:

_To all my amazing reviewers..._

First off... Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews and comments!! They mean so much to me... so please keep them coming! I love to hear what you have to say!! You guys all RoOoOOoCk! It's because of you I'm still writing so please let me know what you all think!!! :0)

Secondly... Well guys… Cooper Lee is the guy for our beloved feisty red headed Rachel Gatina! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with his marriage proposal but I honestly feel that they're end game! It wasn't out of the blue or because he felt like he was loosing her to Julian but because he truly loves her and he doesn't want to live his life without her! Julian was never end game with me nor is he with Brooke! Same with Jeyton! They're end game! I know that this update once again focused a lot on Rachel and Cooper, but I had to give their fight closure! I had to prove that Cooper is the guy for Rachel and in the end he was! Cooper was end game in the toll results … so looks like I'm not the only one who loved their relationship on OTH!

Thirdly... As for our beloved Brucas and Kaliegh… have no fear guys,… my story will go back to focusing on them not to mention the gang but mainly on them! How could you not love Brucas and cute, adorable-lovable Kaliegh family time! She's a mini Brooke not to mention a daddy's girl! There will be more drama coming… so stay tuned! :0)

* * *

**-L**ast** B**ut** N**ot** L**east-

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… & **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

**P**heary**W**inkle!-


	31. What's The Plan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

A/N: Okay so I know you all probably hate me for going MIA for 18 days without an update which by the way is so not like me... but I really do have a good excuse... and It's called the darn flu not to mention having friends and family over two weeks straight didn't help either! I never had anytime to myself and when I did I was trying to get over my cold!! I'm sOoOoOoOoOo sorry and I promise not to go that long again without an update even if it maybe a short and quick one which is sOoOoOo not my style by the way.. but I'll make sure I give you all something to hold you down!! I hope that this 18 page update makes up for it and I promise, _promise_ I'll have the next chapter out soon! I'll have you know that I already started writing it so that's a plus _right?_!!! :0) Once again… I'm truly _truly_ sorry to keep you guys waiting sOoOoOoOoOo LoOoOoOoOoOong but here's the next chapter!! I hope none of you gave up on me just yet because there's more to come!!!

* * *

Here you go… Enjoy...

...

"I, _I_ can't be pregnant! There has to be some mistake" sobbed Lindsey as she was now overwhelmed by the news

"I'm sorry but there's no mistake Ms. Your lab results show you are definitely pregnant; 2 ½ months-_borderline_ 3 to be exact"

"W-_What_? I-I, oh god! I don't even get a choice to whether I want to have this baby or not?" she exclaimed

"I'm afraid not; well in my office that is. You can call around and see if anyone else will perform it but I refuse too" Lindsey sighed "I think you should go home with some reading material and sleep on it- but I advise you not to wait too long because the longer you wait, the more developed your child gets and the harder it'll be" Lindsey felt her head spinning

"P-_Pregnant_. I-I'm pregnant; god what am I going to do" she exhaled loudly

...

"WaAaAaAahHhHhHh aAaAahhhhHHhh …. WaAaAaahHhHhHHhH aAaaahHhHHHhhH" came blaring through the baby monitor as Lucas threw in two sheets of bounce fabric softener before darting up the stairs

"I'm coming Kalie" he called out placing the monitor in his back pocket as he reached her crib "Awwww what's wrong princess?" he asked as he gently picked her up. "Did you have a bad dream _huh_?"

"WaAaAaAaHhHhHHhH aAaAaHHhhHH… WaAaAaaHhhHhH aAAaaAaAahhhhh" she cried as he gently rocked her "WaAaAaAahHHhHHh aAaAaAhhhHhHH"

"Okay, _okay_… sSshhhhh, _sSsSshhhhh_ you're okay baby girl, you're _okay_" he whispered against her ear as he positioned her over his shoulder "Daddy's got you princess" he murmured kissing her hair as he rubbed circles along her back "You're okay" he cooed as she whimpered. He placed her favorite binkie in her mouth as she quietly sucked away "You just wanted to be held didn't you" he smiled as she calmed down "Are you hungry?" he asked as they made their way downstairs "I bet you are _huh_? You did take a long nap today. Lets' get you a bottle shall we?" He then removed her binkie a few minutes later as she got all fussy

"WaAaAhhHHh-"

"There you go princess" he replied as he got comfortable on the couch "Looks like it's going to be me and you for the rest of the day" Kalie grabbed onto his finger as she kept her crystal clear blue orbs locked to his "Mommy's out with your aunties and knowing them they won't be home till late" he said a few minutes later as he propped her over his shoulder as a loud burp filled his ears "Yeah I don't like that either especially if crazy Aunt Rachel's going to be there" he chuckled "_but then again what can we do right_?" he asked as he stood her up on his tummy. "It's a good thing mommy can't drink yet _huh_ princess" he smiled as his lips gently attacked her face as her mouth latched on to his face causing a laugh to slip from his lips. Just then there was a knock at the door "Who can that be Kalie?" he asked as he got up to his feet "Lets go see who's at the door shall we princess?"

…

"What's that address again Hales" asked the curly blonde

"Uh _108_" she replied glancing up from the piece of paper their bubbly brunette best friend left at the studio instructing them to meet her after their recording session "Do you see it?"

"No; but apparently we're close, taking there's 102, and that's _uh_ 106 over there"

"Do you even know what this is all about Peyt?" she asked quickly scanning over the piece of paper in her hand once again "Or what this place is?"

"No" replied Peyton shaking her head "I know just as much as you do" Haley nodded "_108_ bingo" she exclaimed pulling the car into park

"_Paradise Bodyworks and Day Spa_?" read Haley out loud as both girls got out of the car

"What is B up too now?" questioned the curly blonde

"Are you two just going to stand there all afternoon or are you going to join me?" smiled the brunette as she stood at the door before entering. Both girls turned to one another shrugging as they scurried in after their bestie

"_Hi welcome to Paradise Bodyworks and Day Spa. How can I help you?" smiled the blonde behind the counter_

"Hi I'm Brooke Davis-_Scott-_checking in"

"_Perfect; welcome" replied the spa attendee as she fiddled with her computer system _

"Brooke?" they said in unison as they made their way towards her. "What are we doing _here_ exactly may I ask?"

"_Well_ PSawyer" she replied turning her attention to them "Taking that this is a _day spa_ and all" she smirked as the curly blonde did an eye roll "We're here to get pampered _friend_"

"I understand that but _why_?"

"Because _one_, I feel like the three of you have been really distant lately; almost as if you're keeping _secrets_ and _two_-I feel like we all really and I mean _really_ need this. We haven't really checked in with one another in quite some time now not to mention we have a _lot_ to talk about so stop _brooding_ and just go with the flow _okay_-you too _tutormom._ Look alive will you? Leave the _brooding _to that gorgeous husband of mine" she smirked as the other two playfully rolled their eyes "So _please_ just enjoy yourselves today okay"

"_Alright so it looks like we have you and your three guests down for the "Island Queen package" said the spa attendee circling it on a brochure she held out in front of the three ladies. "We __start with a relaxing foot soak continued on with a 60 minute Aromatherapy Facial of your choice, complemented with a relaxing back, neck, head, and shoulders massage. Your journey is not complete without a Signature Manicure and Signature Pedicure, using either a paraffin or marine mud mask. How does that sound?"_

"Perfect" they replied in unison

"_Great-lets' get started shall we" they nodded "Is everyone in your party here?"_

"Actually we're just waiting on our soon to be _ex-_best friend" the spa attendee raised her eyebrows in confusion

"She's just kidding" laughed Haley as Brooke reached for her IPhone irritated

"_Okay well-I'll go check on everything and make sure it's all ready for you ladies and I'll be back in just a few minutes to take you all back" _They thanked her

"I'm _so_ going to kill her" she sneered beyond frustrated as she turned around to face the other two "Why is she always the last one to show up _every_ damn time?" The girls shrugged their shoulders "_Hell_- I have a 2 ½ and _still_ I make it on time"

"Come on B- it _is_ Rachel we're talking about here" laughed the curly blonde as she wrapped an arm around her best friend "When has she ever showed up on time other than your wedding day _huh_?"

"God tell me about it" she scoffed once the red head's voice filled her ears "That was only because _Nazi_ Tutormom here" Haley playfully smacked her as she rolled her eyes "Was in charge" She heard the beep "_Whore I know you know you're very late hence why you're avoiding my phone call. You better have a good explanation to why you're 20minutes late or else!" Click_

"_No sign of her yet?" asked the Spa attendee 10minutes later. _They shook their heads no _"I'll tell you what. Why don't we get you guys situated first and when she arrives-"_

"I'm here, I'm _here_" exclaimed the red head "I'm so sorry I'm late"

"_It's no problem. We're glad you could make it_" replied the spa attendee as she introduced herself

"_Finally_" groaned the other three as Rachel playfully rolled her eyes

"_Lets' get started shall we"_ they nodded as they started to followed the blonde's lead

"Not that I'm not all up for some very much needed R&R and pampering-_but_ what are we doing _here _exactly?"

"_Well_ if you would have just shown up on time like the rest of us you would have found out wouldn't you _whore_!" hissed the brunette

"What's up with the attitude _Brookie_? I said I was sorry I was late" the brunette rolled her eyes

"Well_ sorry_ isn't good enough Rach!" she sneered walking off

"You're seriously mad at me _whore_? I'm only oh _crap _25mins late; damnit- well that's better than usual timing! I said I was sorry!" Haley and Peyton just shook their heads

"It wouldn't have killed you to be on time Rach"

"Not you too Peyt. Look I'm sorry okay. I promise I'll work on my tardiness"

…

"Ah so I take it tonight's date _night _or shall I say _weekend_?" he smiled noticing the backpack strapped to Lily's back as he stepped aside to let the other two important girls in his life in

"Only if you and Brooke don't mind that its' last minute plans and all Luke" she replied taking her grand daughter out of her son's arms before smothering her with kisses "I called earlier but got your voicemail so we headed over instead. If you and Brooke have plans, your grandparents or Haley and Nathan-"

"Its' no problem ma" he said cutting her off "Kalie and I were just hanging out anyways- weren't we _princess_" he cooed grabbing her attention as she smiled at him.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed excitedly as Lucas chuckled "Are you really smiling at daddy Kalie? Are you pumpkin?" Kalie continued to smile away "When?"

"A few days ago actually" he beamed "She hasn't stopped since then"

"You're such a big baby girl Kalie" she cooed as the little girl grabbed onto her face "So where's Br-" she started asking as she glanced around the house for the bubbly cheerie brunette her daughter loved and resembled

"Brookie Luwkie?" asked Lily cutting her mother off as she returned a few minutes later

"Oh she's actually out with the girl's this afternoon so it looks like it's going to be just the three of us" he replied as he took off Lily's backpack

"Is she staying out _all_ night?" she asked incredulously as her eyes opened wide causing mother and son to break out into laughter at her expression.

"No.. _no"_ he said running his fingers through her long chocolate locks "She'll be home later tonight but I'm afraid that by then you might be asleep but we'll see what happens okay?" Lily nodded as she clapped her hands together grabbing the baby's attention who was now very energetic

"So what does dad have planned for you two?" he asked laughing at his sister and daughter

"Only a very romantic weekend in Charlotte" she beamed

"Charlotte _huh_; glad to know dad hasn't lost his romantic side just yet"

"He wouldn't dare if he knew what's good for him" they both chuckled "Especially since I've got Brooke and Haley on my side" Lucas nodded knowing that was very well true. His wife and sister in law slash best friend would keep _all _the guys in check when it comes to being romantic. "Well grandma Karen better get going" she said kissing Kaliegh once more "We haven't even packed yet and we're suppose to leave in an hour"

"Have _fun_; but not to much _fun_ ma" he smirked as she blushed

"Do I need to put your daddy on time out again Kaliegh_ huh_; do I honey?" she asked smiling as Kaliegh kept her eyes locked to her grandmothers "because I have plenty of bar soap to spare you know" she added glancing between Lucas and Kaliegh as the blonde broke out into a chuckle shaking his head

"Love you Ma" she smiled as she handed the little baby brunette back over but not before smothering her with a few more kisses "I'm going to miss you guys"

"Ma you're only going to be gone for 2 days"

"Still that's two days away from both Lily and Kaliegh!"

"My feelings are hurt ma" he chuckled as she playfully rolled his eyes

"Lils" she said squatting down in front of her daughter who was now glued to sponge bob "Be good for Lucas and Brooke _okay-_and have fun with Kaliegh too" Lily nodded as Karen kissed them all good bye

"So what do you want to do Lils?" he asked making his way back over towards his sister

"_Uhm_…hold Kaliegh" she replied innocently as he couldn't help but laugh quietly. It was scary how much his sister resembled his wife. Wait till his daughter gets older now that's going to be bad.

"Lily-"

"Please, please, please Luwkie. I promise I'll be very careful. Please, please … puhlease" she begged very over dramatically

"Okay… _okay_" he laughed as she jumped up and down "Go sit down and get comfortable. I'm just going to grab the camera real quick"

"Yay" she shrieked as she ran over towards the couch

"Okay you have to be extra carefully Lils. She's really small" the little girl nodded her head excitedly. Lucas couldn't help but titter as he watched his little sister sitting there stiff as a board almost afraid to move once he placed his daughter into her arms "You can move just make sure you support her head like this; _good job_. See you're doing great Lils"

"I am?" she beamed as her smile reached ear to ear "_See_ I'm not too small Luwkie. Jamie's going to be so jealous when I tell him I got to hold Kalie first"

"_Oh god_" chuckle the blonde. He for sure will never get to hear the end of it now. It's going to be competition between the two little ones "Okay, 1-2-3 smile for me Lils. Kaliegh look at daddy honey. Kaliegh" he made a clicking noise with his mouth as she turned towards him in a daze "Great! One more" she smiled. One more turned into 10 more before he finally put the camera away. "So are you hungry? Do you want a snack?"

"Can I have a sandwich and some juice?"

"You bet" he smiled kissing her head "Would you like orange, apple, gra-"

"Uhm" she thought about it "Ewwwww Kalie just drooled on me Luwkie" she shrieked as Lucas chortle as he wiped her mouth before grabbing a bib

"Kalie did you just spit up on Aunt Lily?" he asked "Did you _silly_ girl _huh_… did you?" he cooed as he oppressed her with kisses. "Why don't you pick a movie and I'll grab you a sandwich and some juice"

"Okay" she smiled skipping away as Kaliegh's spit up was long forgotten

…

"So spill" said Brooke as they sat around enjoying their relaxing foot soak. "I don't care who goes first, but someone better start talking because I feel like you three are keeping secrets and we _NEVER_ keep secrets from one another" The three girls glanced from one to the other as guilt was written all of their faces

Silence

"Come on guys, you're killing me here" sneer the brunette "What's going on? I mean we hang out but it doesn't feel like it use too. You _two_" she motioned between the brunette and the curly blonde "wouldn't drink the other day if your life depended on it not to mention you both were a little distant and_ too_ quiet for my liking and as for you _whore"_ Rachel rolled her eyes "Seriously not a phone call or text not to mention going all MIA on us? What is that all about huh? That's so not like you all; so once again I repeat- someone better start talking. I didn't spend all this money here today so we could sit in silence and stare at one another all day" she hissed annoyed

Silence

"Guys" groaned the brunette "I'm trying here" she hissed defeated "All I'm asking is for you to meet me half way. Whatever's going on isn't that bad is it now?"

"I-I thought I was pregnant/I'm engaged/thought…pregnant" they blurted out in unison as all eyes and mouth dropped open wide.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed once again in unison as they glanced from one to the other in disbelief "You thought you were pregnant/engaged/pregnant?" they once again uttered out in unison unintentionally but broke out into laughter a few moments later once the tension in the air died out.

"_Okay_ whoa, whoa … _whoa_" exclaimed Haley as she put her hands up. "This whole shouting out at once clearly isn't working" they shook their heads laughing

"So lets' start over" said the bubbly brunette as everyone took a deep breath "You two thought you were pregnant?" asked Brooke glancing from one friend to the other as they both nodded their heads

"So wait you _thought_- meaning as in you're _not_?" asked Rachel for clarification

"I-_I_ thought I was" spoke up Peyton as all eyes were now on her "but then I got my results back and it looks like I was just stressed taking my monthly friend came following shortly after the phone call. Just my _luck_ huh?" she chuckled as everyone was still trying to take everything she said in. It was hard to tell if she was being sarcastic or not

"And you're okay with that Peyt?" asked Haley as the curly blonde nodded surprisingly

"Actually to be honest I'm quite _relieved_" she replied as the others waited for an explanation "I mean don't get me wrong- I _do_ want kids _someday_ with Jake _even_ but I, _we_- are no where ready to have a baby. We're still adjusting to being a couple and having a baby now would just complicate things. I mean we haven't even said those three letter words to one another yet; can you imagine if we were to have a baby?"

"Peyt-"

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Brooke a little hurt but knowing it was Peyton she wasn't surprised. She hated how the curly blonde always closed herself off when it came to her health not to mention anything serious. "You know we would have been there with you every step of the way _right_?"

"I know and I love you guys for it but I guess I was trying to wrap my head around the situation. You can say it was denial or call it avoiding or running from the problem but like I said I wanted a few days to myself to grasp it before it became real. I mean I know now how you felt when you found out B. I'm sorry I kept it to myself but I promise from now on no more secrets _okay_" they nodded as they understood where she was coming from. They couldn't be upset with her taking it was her decision

"Haley?" asked Rachel

"I-_I_ thought I was pregnant _too_ taking my home pregnancy kits showed nothing but positives so I went in. Guess it was just a false alarm."

"Hales" said the brunette as she squeezed her hand

"I'm fine" she smiled patting Brooke's hand "Nate and _I_-we're a little disappointed taking that we're ready to give Jamie a brother or sister but we both know it'll happen sooner or later. I mean this time around wasn't planned so I guess it just wasn't meant to be _you know?"_ they didn't know what to say or do so they nodded in understanding

"We're so sorry Hales-" the three said in unison

"Guys, _please_, don't be" she smiled "I'm okay _really_. Ante and I talked about it and we decided that we'd start trying now but until then its' Kale's time to shine" she replied now squeezing her bubbly brunette's hand who was beaming ear to ear "She deserves all our attention right now. I'm sorry I've been a little distant; it wasn't like I meant to keep it a secret but just like Peyton I wanted to make sure first before the news got to Jamie. But I promise _no_ more secrets" they smiled nodding

"ENGAGED RACH?" asked Peyton as all eyes were now on the feisty red head. Rachel nodded happily as she showed off her bling bling of a ring

"Oh my god!" squealed Brooke as she yanked her red headed best friend's arm

"Congratulations" they exclaimed in unison catching people's eyes as they walked by the room

"How could you not share this information with us that night?!" scolded Brooke

"Yeah seriously what the heck Rach?" sneered Haley

"I was going to tell you guys-"

"_When_?" asked the curly blonde cutting her off

"Right after Coop and I _celebrated_" she smirked shaking her eyebrows as the girls groaned playfully kicking their water at one another

"Guys stop" shrieked Haley in between laughter "We're going to get kicked out-"

"No we're not Tutormom! I'll just leave them an extra big tip for our mess. Hell our girl is getting married!" she squealed "We have to celebrate!" she yelled eagerly as the others chuckled

"Says the girl who can't even drink just yet" Brooke playfully stuck her tongue out at her friend just as she splashed more water

"Hello have you forgotten that _I AM_ BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS _now_ Scott?! I don't need alcohol in my system to have a good time besides I'm about done with breast feeding anyways"

"When did it happen Rach?" asked Peyton as she reached for Rachel's hand

"The night he came back" she replied "He wouldn't let me go to TRIC until we resolved whatever was going on with us"

"And _resolved_ you did" smirked Brooke as they laughed.

"You two sex-_crazed_ maniacs do share a brain" groaned Haley as the others laughed

"_Please_ we heard all about you and_ hot shot_ tutormom" Haley's ears perked up to the brunette's statement

"Ohhhhh" chuckled Peyton as all eyes were on Haley

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh, _really_ you're going to play the _innocent _card huh Hales?" smirked the brunette devilishly "What do you say we _refresh_ our tutormom's memory a little bit girls?"

"_Man_ this must be good if Haley's turning bright red! Do share _slut_!" grinned Rachel

"Does hot-_kinky_ sex in the girl's bathroom during half time of a certain co-captain #23 _to be exact _of the NY Knicks ring a bell?" Haley's eyes and mouth dropped open as her cheeks turned bright red as a tomato.

"HALEY NO WAY" laughed Peyton

"I'm _so_ going to kill Lucas!" she exclaimed as the other girls laughed.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Rachel and Brooke both high-five one another as Haley rolled her eyes embarrassed

"Shut up; I don't want to talk about it" they laughed "Let me see the ring" she sneered as the girl's continued laughing at her expense. "Well Hot Uncle Cooper's a sure keeper Rach; it's beautiful. You know, Nathan so owes me a new ring" added Haley as she examined her ring "First Brooke and now you with you-next it's gonna be Peyton"

"Thanks" she beamed "It's nothing like _slut's _over there" Brooke playfully rolled her eyes "But I do have to say my man's got good taste" she chuckled examining her ring

"So have you guys talked about dates yet?" asked the brunette as their spa attendee came out with four flutes of champagne and finger foods

"We heard someone got engaged and thought this was appropriate" the four girls were in awe as smiles were plastered to their faces

"Thank you so much" they replied in unison

"But do you by any chance have juice or something else besides Champagne? I'm actually still breast feeding and I can't drink just yet" Their foot soak was just about finish as they all got cleaned up and got up to their feet

"Lets make a toast" said Peyton as she held up her flute "To Rachel and Cooper's engagement"

"To our amazing friendship" added Brooke as she joined in

"And to no more secrets" added Haley as her glass went up next

"But most of all" said Rachel as she lifted up her glass "To our happiness"

…

After a couple of hours of entertaining and trying to wear both Lily and Kaliegh out; he finally succeeded. One of the two finally fell asleep-the _one_ being Lily who was out like a light bulb within 5 pages into her favorite book. "And why are you still up princess? Didn't Aunt Lily tire you out like she did to me?" he chuckled as he finished dressing her for bed after her lukewarm bath. "Are you waiting up for mommy pumpkin _huh_? Are you? Do you miss her?" he asked as she cooed while grasping his finger "Because I do too" he smiled smothering his baby girl with kisses. "How about we go night night? You and Aunt Lily can see mommy in the morning. Lets' get you a bottle and put you to bed."

"_Home sweet home_" murmured the brunette as she walked into the dark quiet house an hour and half later than expected. She took off her heels and manuvered her way up the stairs. She quietly entered the nursery missing her daughter like no other as she was surprised to see another little brunette asleep across from Kaliegh's crib. She tiptoed her way to her daughter as she peeked down just as her eyes locked on to Kaliegh's peacefully sleeping form. She gently caressed her daughter's check wanting badly to pick her up and hold her but decided against it by not wanting to wake her up. She couldn't help beam as a smile was soon plastered to Kaliegh's face at her delicate touch "Sweet dreams peanut. I'll see you in the morning. Mommy loves you baby girl" With one last look, she made her way over towards Lily as she pulled the covers up to the little girl's neck; brushing her long chocolate locks from her face before planting a light kiss on her forehead "Sweet dreams Lils" she smiled before leaving the room. Brooke entered her room quietly as she made her way over towards Lucas's side "Luke" she whispered as she lightly shook him. It was their normal routine checking in with one another if one of them get home late.

Silence

"Luke" she said once again as he stirred

"MmMMm" he murmured "Hey baby you're home" he smiled yawning happy to see her

"Hi" she said caressing his cheek

"Did you girl's have fun?"

"When don't we Broody" she smirked as he chuckled

"Oh manthat doesn't sound good taking it's 2:45-_" _she silenced him with a kiss

"I missed you though handsome"

"I missed you too pretty girl" he grinned as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his as he deepened it

"Go back to sleep" she said once they broke apart "I'm going to take a quick shower-"

"How about I join you" he asked devilishly as a smile soon formed at her lips. Just then Kaliegh's cry wailed through the baby monitor filling both their ears.

"How about a rein check _broody"_ she chuckled as he groaned. "Sounds like our daughter needs you more than I do" she kissed him once more before he disappeared to tend to their daughter before she woke up Lily.

...

"Pretty girl seriously we've been to like 5 different stores already. Why can't we just stop by the house and grab Lily's suit. I use to live there you know; I do have the keys" he said showing them to her

"I know, but since we're already here why not just buy her a new one? I mean we're getting Kalie a new one; it's only fair" he softly groaned "Which ones do you like peanut?" she asked examining the different choices in her hands as her little girl had no care in the world. She was just fascinated to see all the excitement so her eyes was all over the place

"She likes these floral one pieces right here mommy" said Lucas holding up a few of his selections as the brunette scrunched up her nose "_Don't _you princess" he asked kissing the top of her head

"Daddy those are so not cute" she replied taking them from him

"What's wrong with them? I actually like them"

"Yeah you would because they're one pieces broody."

"No but because they're actually really cute pretty girl"

"Oh baby" she laughed "We so need to give you a crash course on what's _cute_ and what's _not_; don't we peanut?" she cooed kissing Kalie's check before putting away Lucas's selections "That's why daddy's not allowed to shop for you unless mommy's there huh Kalie? Yeah?" she gasps as Kalie smiled

"Kalie are you turning on daddy _huh_?" he joked "Mommy's being a bad influence just look at Aunt Lily" Brooke pretended to be offended as she nudged him in his side "Guess our big comfy couch's calling your name loud and clear tonight Broody" she replied sticking her tongue out at him as she turned to walk away

"Oh no you don't pretty girl" he laughed as he pulled her in for a quick kiss "I love you"

"Uh huh I bet you do" she grin murmuring against his lips "I love you too" he smiled

"Broowkie" the adults turned around

"Yeah honey" she asked as Lily came out of the dressing room fully dressed "I take it you didn't find anything you liked?" The little girl shook her head frustrated "Okay well there are still a few more stores we can check out Lils" she replied

"Here how about these ones Lils?" she asked 15minutes later showing the little girl a black polka dotted two piece, a colourful stripped two piece, and a Hawaiian pinkish yellow floral one "Or did you find one you already liked?" she asked as they looked around Justice for swimsuits

"Ooh I like that one Brookie" she squealed pointing to the Hawaiian pinkish yellow floral two piece.

"I thought you would" she chuckled

"Did you see these Lils?" asked Lucas as he brought over a few polka dotted, floral, strips and plaid one pieces"

"No thanks Luwkie I already found one I liked" she smiled showing him her selection

"Another two piece?" he groaned as Brooke chuckled

"You have to get over it baby. Two pieces are the new in. Isn't that right peanut?" she cooed unstrapping her baby girl from her husband's chest before kissing her

"Don't you like this Hawaiian pinkish floral one piece better?" he asked hopeful holding it up as she shook her head

"No I like this one" she smiled "Thanks anyways Luwkie"

"But-"

"Babe give it up" giggled Brooke as she kissed his cheek

"What is mommy doing to me Kalie?" he asked leaning over and kissing his little girl's chubby cheek as she sucked away on her binkie

"Mommy's not doing anything; daddy's just being silly isn't he Kalie?" she cooed "He's a silly goose" he rubbed circles along his wife's back "Besides I didn't see daddy complaining earlier when mommy tried on her swimsuit for him to see" she whispered as he groaned

"That's different Lily's _5_ babe"

"And Kalie's _2 ½_ months broody"

"Please don't remind me" she laughed "I would like to keep our daughter at that age"

After 4 ½ dreadful hours of shopping with his three favorite girls and 6 bags fully stocked to the rim they were finally home; and he couldn't be happier. He tucked Lily and Kaliegh in before his head hit his own pillow. He was too tired to go back down to find his pretty girl knowing she was probably on her way up herself. He decided taking a quick nap was for the best knowing what a ball of energy Lily and Kaliegh were when they're together even if she's only 2 ½ months

Brooke sat indian style on the couch in front of the coffee table lost in thought as she kept her eyes glued to the white envelope in her hands._ "I'm sorry you lost your baby guys" she said locking eyes with Brooke and Lucas who stood there speechless "but please stop with this crazy idea Jessie is yours. You're killing us here" Brooke felt Lucas squeeze her shoulder as they gazed down lovingly at their fussing baby girl in her arms. "I think it's best" she said pulling them out of their trance as Brooke shifted Kaliegh onto her shoulder and rubbed gentle circles along her daughter's back "That we don't see each other for awhile" The brunette felt her stomach drop as if she couldn't breathe once Bevin started to slowly walk towards her _

"Whatcha got there pretty girl?" asked Lucas an hour and half later as he took a seat next to her with a sleeping Kaliegh in his arms

Silence

"_I'll take my baby girl and we'll be on our way. Maybe after awhile once you and Lucas have accepted the fact that Jessie is ours we'll let bygones be bygones; but until then this is the way it has to be. I'll take Jessie now Brooke" the brunette shook her head stepping back as tears stream down her cheeks "Brooke" she said appalled _

"Brooke?" he said once again gently rubbing circles along her back not wanting to startle her

"Huh?" she asked as she snapped back into reality

"You never came up"

"Oh I guess I got side tracked" she replied motioning over towards her sketch books and plans for the baptism

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" he asked as she turned towards him

"You know you're going to spoil our daughter rotten _right_ by _not_ putting her down" she asked caressing Kaliegh's cheek as he gazed down lovingly at her sleeping form

"I can't help it" he replied glancing from one to the other "She's my little girl. I just wish she could stay this size forever" Brooke smiled

"I know the feeling" she leaned in and kissed her daughter "Lils still napping too?" He nodded

"So what's going on? You seem really lost in _thought_-as if something was troubling you" She sighed glancing down at the white envelope once more as she handed it over to him.

"Antwon Skillz Taylor and Bevin Mirskey" he read out loud as his blue orbs immediately locked with her hazel ones "_Brooke-_"

"That's the last invitation to be sent out Luke" she replied cutting him off "What do we do? I mean _yes_ the incident happened, but they're still our friends. Do we send it or do we not?"

"_Well_ that's entirely up to you-"

"That's not very helpful_ broody_" she groaned frustrated now resting her head on his shoulder as her eyes gazed over at her daughter

"I know and I'm sorry" he replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he kissed her temple "I mean _Y__es_ I would love for the both of them to be there since they're like family to me but ever since the accident I, _I _just can't help but feel-"

"Luke" she said cutting him off "We already talked about that" he sighed knowing she was right "Please stop beating yourself up for it" as he nodded "So what do we do broody?"

"_Well_ I guess sending it out won't hurt I mean they are out of town and we don't even know when they'll be back." She nodded as silence filled the air

"But what if they do come home; then what? Are we ready to see Bevin again? Do you really think the help Skillz got her is enough because I can't-?"

"I know pretty girl. I know" he replied pulling her in closer as she snuggled up against him "I can't either. I won't let it happen again. I promise." she nodded as she caressed her daughter's cheeks. Kaliegh then started slowly opening her eyes as her blue orbs locked with her parents. They continued to gaze down lovingly at her as a small cute yawn soon escaped from her mouth

"Hi peanut" she cooed taking her from Lucas's arms before smothering her with kisses "Did you have a good nap _huh_? Did you? Did daddy wake you up baby girl?" Lucas rolled his eyes

"No I think it was mommy's loud voice and constant need to touch you woke you up; isn't that right princess? _Yeah_?" Kaliegh cooed as her parents thought it was the cutest thing ever

"Looks like you and Auntie Lily wore each other out this afternoon _huh_? Yes you did" they smiled "Is that daddy peanut?" she asked resting her head in his lap as she held her up in the air level to Lucas just as his lips soon attacked their daughter face "Is that daddy?"

"Hi.. hi" he gasp as her eyes lit up" he brought one of her tiny hands up to his lips "What time are we supposed to be at Nate and Haley's?" he asked rubbing circles along his daughter's back who was now propped up against his wife's shoulder sucking away like it was her binkie

"4pm but it really depends on when Lils wakes up" she replied "I'm going to give Kalie a quick bath while you check on Lily" he nodded as he watched his wife undress their daughter before heading up the stairs

"Mama look at me; I'm holding Kalie" shouted a very excited Jamie after a couple hours of swimming. Since it got to cold they all headed indoors

"Yeah you are honey! You're such a big boy aren't you" she smiled running her finger through his hair "Make sure you always support her neck like this okay?" she said showing him as he nodded leaning in and kissing his baby cousin's cheek. Kaliegh yawned as she grabbed for his face causing them all to laugh

"You smell like baby lotion Kalie" he said gazing down at her as she cooed

"Guess what Uncle Jakey" said Lily as she sat in his lap playing with her dolls hair

"What's that Lils?" he asked giving her his attention

"I got to hold Kalie yesterday" she beamed

"You did?" she nodded excitedly

"Well aren't you just a big girl?"

"I am" the adults laughed "You know what Kalie did yesterday?"

"What did she do honey?" asked the curly blonde

"She spit up on me" they chuckled

"She did; did she?"

"Yeah and it was warm and gross but it's a lot better than a dog slobbering on me though" they all broke out into a chortle

"Hey Nate, Rach can we talk to you both for a second" asked Brooke as the duo eyed the two curiously

"Sure" they replied

"Hales do you mind watching Kalie?"

"No not at all" she replied as the four stepped out into the back yard. Nathan handed Lucas and Rachel both a beer who gladly accepted it

"What's going on guys?" asked the younger Scott as they sat out on the patio over locking the swimming pool.

"You're starting to scare us" laughed Rachel

"Well Brooke and I" started off Lucas as all eyes were now on him "Were wondering if you Nate"

"And you Rach" said Brooke

"Would do us the honors in being Kaliegh's god parents" Their mouths dropped open "We know it's a very big responsibility and we understand if it's something you have to think about let alone sleep on, but there's no two other people we'd want to ask"

"Really?" asked Nathan speechless

"Really" he replied "When it comes to loving and protecting our baby girl Brooke and I can't see anyone who would love her as if she was their own except for you and Rachel and my parents of course! I know that the whole gang love and care for her but you two seem to have that connection with her and we want for you to continue to build that bond with her. I couldn't imagine anyone else being her god father but you little brother; so what do you say?"

"I say YES! I'd be honored man! You guys don't know how much this means to me and I swear I will protect and love her like my own" They smiled

"We know you would Nate and that's why we want you to be it. This means a lot to us so thank you" replied Brooke as he engulfed her in a hug

"Thank you" he beamed tears welding up in his eyes

"What about you Rach?" asked the brunette as she noticed her red headed best friend silent as a mouse "Rach honey?"

"A-Are you sure you want me to be her god mother? I mean there's Hales, or Peyton hell there's Karen"

"Rach" laughed the two "We've seen how you are with her and just like what we said to Nate, that applies for you too. As much as I know that Peyton and Haley- love Kaliegh like the rest of us; I want you to be her god mother. You've always been there for me through thick and thin not to mention if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be as happy and in love as I am with Luke and Kaliegh probably wouldn't be here today" she said as tears began to fill both girl's eyes "Not only are you my best friend but a sister to me"

"Brooke"

"It's true Rach" piped in the blonde "Because of you, Brooke and I are walking on cloud nine everyday" she smiled through her tears "I also think especially after the whole incident with Bevin; your instincts is what made us realize that you're the perfect one to be Kaliegh's god mother"

"If for some reason knock on wood I'm not here, I want Kaliegh to feel comfortable enough to go to you for anything, and I mean anything as if she was coming to me okay?" she nodded "So what do you say; will you do us the honors and be Kaliegh's god mother?"

"You bet you ass I will!" The other three smiled "Thank you so much and you both have my word; I vow to protect and love her like no tomorrow"

"That's all we ask" they replied in unison as she hugged them both

"Come on I can't wait to tell the others" she shrieked excitedly as she pulled the brunette up to her feet

…

A week later

"Where's that baby girl of mine?" clapped Royal excitedly as Lucas handed his daughter over after being seated at a little Italian restaurant "Hi honey bunny" he cooed as Kaliegh spit out her binkie while grasping his finger "I've missed you" he smiled smothering her with kisses "Your parents don't really know what the meaning of visiting is lately"

"I know, I know… but grandpa it's just that I've been busy with work and Luke has basketball-"

"Excuses, excuses… that's all I hear these days Kaliegh from your _no_ good parents" he scolded as the three chuckled shaking their heads at his behavior. They know he means well so they're not taking it to the heart "Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley are just as bad. At least I get to see Lily otherwise I might as well make an appointment every time grandma and I want to see you guys"

"Oh dear stop giving them a hard time" scolded May as she leaned in and kissed Kaliegh "We know you're both busy but Royal is right; we would love to see more of you guys not to mention your brother and his family Luke"

"I know, I _know_" he replied "I promise it will happen soon grams. I'll talk to Nate and Haley- _you_ have my word"

"Which these days are worth nothing to me" scoffed Royal

"Ignore grumpy gramps kids. He just misses the little ones" they nodded as they felt guilty "So how are the plans for the baptism coming along?" she asked changing the subject

"Great actually" replied Brooke "The plans for the ceremony are all finished but we're just waiting on a phone call to see if the hall's available for a little party after the baptism"

"Well call them back and tell them it's not necessary because we're having the party at our place just like we had Jamie's and Lily's"

"I don't know about that May" said Royal not taking his eyes off Kaliegh "What do you think honey bunny? Should I let your parents throw your baptism party at the beach house? I mean they _have_ neglected me of _our_ time together and all. What do you think princess; should I say yes?" The other three watched in awe as Royal never took his eyes off his great grand daughter "_Yeah_?" he gasp as his lips attacked her with kisses "Should I baby girl?" she cooed smiling as she grabbed at his face before her mouth used it as a binkie

"I guess that's a _yes_" he laughed as they all chuckled

"We can't let you-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer so stop right there you two" she replied silencing them with her hands "It's a family tradition and we're not breaking it; not now not ever. Why spend more money renting out a place when you can do it here for free and on the beach? It'll be fun and as our gift to Kaliegh we'll take care of everything since you guys probably already paid for the ceremony right?" They nodded

"W-We can't let you do that grandma" protested Brooke "Lucas and I-"

"It's a done deal; we're not going to change our mind so lets order lunch shall we"

"But there's going to be like-" she tried saying once again

"It doesn't matter Brooke" she said cutting the brunette off "This is our gift; let us do it for Kaliegh" they turned to their little girl who was fascinated by the older Scott "And for you" Brooke and Lucas locked eyes before turning back to May

"Are you sure grams?"

"We're positive sweetie"

"Thank you" they replied in unison as May pulled them in for hugs "Now" she said turning to her husband "Since that's all settle; stop hogging her so I can give my baby some sugar" she smiled holding her hand out as Royal groaned "Hi sweetie" she cooed "Come to Gammy cuz she has a present for you" she said reaching for a gift bag as Lucas wrapped his arm around his wife bringing her closer to him

"You're both going to spoil her rotten you know" chuckle the brunette

"We don't mind huh Kalie?" cooed Royal as he kissed her tiny little hands

"Well since grampy always calls you honey bunny he picked this out for you the other day" she beamed pulling out a purple stuffed bunny that jingles when you shake it.

"Awww isn't that's the cutest little thing ever Luke" shrieked Brooke "What's gammy got there Kaliegh _huh_?" she cooed excitedly "It's a purple bunny honey" she smiled as May jingled it now catching the baby's attention.

"Do you like it honey?" asked May as a little cooe came from the little girl as everyone laughed

"She likes it"

...

Two weeks later

"So how are the designs for Baby Brooke coming along?"

"Good just about done. I have a few more sketches to touch up and then I'll be finished with the line I want to show the board. I'll have Millie call and schedule an appointment in two weeks when she gets back this Friday"

"So I guess we're taking a trip to New York then?"

"Yeah" she replied "But I'm hoping it's going to be a quick one though. I don't think I can be away from Kaliegh that long"

"Speaking of my beautiful god daughter" she beamed loving the sound of it as Brooke smiled "Is everything set for the baptism?" she asked as she planted herself on the red couch in the store

"Yeah everything's finally done" replied the brunette as she changed the mannequin in the window

"I can't believe its next week already"

"I know, tell me about it. My baby's going to be three months this Friday Rach. _Three months_!"

"I know I can't believe it either. Feels like you just had her yesterday" Brooke nodded

"Time sure does fly by"

"Before you know it that time for me to corrupt my god daughter" she grinned as Brooke chuckled shaking her head

"Yeah don't let Luke hear you say that or he'll take that title away from you" she replied walking behind the counter as she pulled out her sketch book

"Don't let me hear what; and what would I take away pretty girl?" he asked as he walked through the door with Kaliegh in his arms

"Only that in time I'd corrupt my god daughter for the better" she smirked as the blonde groaned before planting a kiss on his wife's lips

"Over my dead body Rach! Brooke does that enough already for the both of you put together!" The brunette playfully nudged him "I'll have you know that my Kaliegh is a daddy's girl so there will be no corrupting of any kind! I_sn't that right princess"_ he cooed as she grasped his finger "You're my baby girl aren't you princess; yeah" he beamed holding her attention as she cooed and smiled at him "_Yeah_ you are" he smiled "Your god mother is a bad influence isn't _she_? Yeah; _yeah_ she is" they chuckled "And if she wants to keep her _title"_ Rachel rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms at her chest "She better forget all about this corrupting _nonsense_"

"We'll see about that Scott" she grinned taking Kaliegh from Brooke as Lucas once again groaned. She heard her phone ring as she went to retrieve it in the back room "Your daddy's such a worried wart isn't he Kalie? _Yeah_, yeah he is" he did a playfully eye roll as he watched them disappear

"What are you guys doing here babe?" asked the brunette changing the subject as she started fixing her clothes racks "I wasn't expecting you for another hour and half"

"Yeah I know, but we thought we'd see if you wanted to grab some lunch before we headed over to our appointment with Dr. Cordova at 3:45" he replied taking a seat on the couch Rachel recently got off of.

"That sounds great" she smiled before turning to the red head "I was actually getting a little hungry myself. Rach" she said once the red head returned with her daughter

"Go" she replied as Kaliegh kept her eyes glued to her god mother's IPhone "You need to eat cuz we can't have you looking all hotter than me _especially_ since you just a baby and all! We need to _fatten_ mommy up don't we _lady bug_" she cooed bouncing her before she smothered her with kisses as Brooke rolled her eyes

…

"You're such a happy baby aren't you Kaliegh" cooed Dr. Cordova as she finished both mother and daughter examinations. "Eyes, ears, lungs not to mention up to date _shots_-Kaliegh's one healthy _happy_ baby and as for you Brooke you've healed up nicely" Brooke smiled "Does that mean I'm cleared to resume normal-"

"Brooke" coughed Lucas incredulously as his cheeks turned red

"What; there's nothing to be embarrassed about Luke. I know you're just as curious- I mean it's been over 12 weeks and from what I've heard 6 weeks was the earliest for some woman"

"And you're right Brooke. That's very true. I get this question a lot and it usually just depends on the woman's body and since you tore just a bit with Kaliegh not to mention you healed up nicely I think it's safe to say you're cleared to resume normal sexual activities" she smiled sending Lucas a wink as he chuckled "I do have to tell you though to use protection while having intercourse just in case you get pregnant again. Kaliegh is almost 3 months old and I've seen woman go through post-partum depression. Are you still breast feeding?"

"Not as much as before since I started going back to work. I've also noticed that I haven't been producing as much as I use too as well"

"Well I think it's best if you go back to birth control pills once you stop producing breast milk completely and when you're ready for intercourse that is" They both nodded "I'll go ahead and prescribe it and meet you out there. This check up was effective and I'll see you guys next month for a few more of Kaliegh's shots" They thanked the doctor "Bye sweetie" she cooed as Kaliegh smiled "I'll see you next month and I know you won't like me then" the adults chuckled

...

"WaAaA AaAHhhH" wailed a stirring Kaliegh as Brooke gently tapped the side of her leg trying to calm her down "WaAaAhHh aAhHhH" she fussed as Brooke put away her sketches and turned her attention to her daughter

"I know, I know you're tired peanut. You need to stop fighting it and take your nap honey" she whispered slipping her favorite binkie in her mouth. "You woke up a little too early and now it's caught up with you hasn't it?" she asked turning Kaliegh on to her side as she cuddled her into her arms now patting her bottom to calm her down

"WaAahHHH aAahHh" the pacifier slipped out

"SssSsShhhhh, sSsSshhHhhh... sSsSsHhHhh" she cooed placing it back into her daughter's mouth as she once again started patted her bottom a little harder just as Kaliegh snuggled even closer to her chest. Brooke placed soft gentle kisses against her daughter's forehead as it calmed her down "I can't believe you're three months today princess" she smiled teary eyed as she gazed lovingly down at her daughter. "3 months; wow" she continued to tap as sleep soon took over her body as well.

An hour and half later Lucas returned home from the river court to find his house quiet. He placed the basketball down taking off his sneakers before darting up the stairs in search of his wife and daughter. He stuck his head into the nursey but there was no sign of them as he headed towards his room. A smile soon formed at his mouth once his eyes landed on a pair of beautiful brunette's peacefully sleeping. He walked over and placed a kiss on Kaliegh's check before turning his attention to Brooke. "Pretty girl" he whispered against her ear as she moaned causing his breath to hitch in his throat at the sound that escaped her lips "Baby wake up" he murmured placing gently kisses against her lips making his way down towards her neck. He smiled as her eyes fluttered open glancing between her sweaty gorgeous husband and sleeping baby girl

"How was practice?" she asked yawning as he chuckled

"Good" he replied "We might have over did it a little though but I don't want to talk about that"

"That's nice" she replied in and out of sleep as he chuckled

"Baby"

"HmMMm" she replied

"I've missed you" he said kissing her lips as her eyes flipped open

"I missed you too handsome"

"Yeah?" she grinned as she felt his lips against her throat

"MmMMmm" she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck before brushing her lips against his

"What do you say we use that rein check from a few nights ago"

"Babe we can't Kaliegh's right here and that's just plan wrong"

"I know that and I would never" he replied staring down into her hazel eyes "How about you join me in the shower?"

"Babe I'm too tired. Your daughter kept me up ever since you left the house at 6am this morning"

"Please pretty girl. I've missed you" he said kissing her once again as she deepened it "And I've missed us" she knew exactly what he wanted and her body was aching for him too. He slide off his shirt knowing he'd have her puddy in his hands within seconds once she caught sight of his chizelled chest. "Still too tired babe?"

"You don't play fair" she pouted as her hands roamed his toned chest

"I learn from the best" he chuckled as he pulled her up to a sitting position "You going to join me?" he asked standing up as he started to walk away

"Luke?" he turned around to face her

"Carry me" he grinned as he excitedly and very quietly scooped her up into his arms just as his lips found hers immediately. He then scurried towards the bathroom

"Wait, wait" she yelped

"Wait why?"

"We need the baby monitor"

"Right" he smiled keeping her in his arms as she grabbed it off the night stand. He then put her down on top of the sink as they instantly started tearing clothes off one another."I love you" he said caressing her cheek as they pulled apart

"I love you too" she smiled before attacking his lips with hers in a passionate kiss

...

"Look at you beautiful girl" smiled Karen as she admired how beautiful her grand daughter looked in her little white dress "Gosh I can remember when we did this for Lily"

"Come to grandpa princess" cooed Keith as he took Kaliegh into his arms "You do look beautiful today" he added smothering her with kisses "I've missed you honey" she cooed energetically unable to stay still as she grabbed onto his face with her little fingers

"You excited baby girl" smiled Brooke as they all stood around talking before going into the church "Are you? Yeah?" she cooed "Where's daddy?" she asked looking around "Kaliegh you're drooling all over grandpa Keith; sorry about that dad" chuckled the brunette as she put her daughter's bib on"

"Please tell me you're taking that off before we go inside"

"No Rach I'm going to keep it on throughout the whole ceremony since it's the new style these days" Rachel rolled her eyes

"Have you seen Luke?"

"He was talking to Nate earlier; I think he was on his phone or something?" Brooke nodded

"You look pretty"

"Yeah thanks for the dress Slut"

"We're at a church Rach" she exclaimed

"So I whispered it" Brooke chuckled shaking her head

"Well if I could hear it so can he" Rachel rolled her eyes "You sure you want to get married in a church and not on the beach cuz if so we're going to wash that potty mouth of yours before you do so"

"Yeah… yeah whatever. I'm going to go find my fiancé"

"Oh god please be good" she begged

"We're not you and Luke- _Brookie_" the brunette rolled her eyes as her mouth dropped open "I, _we_ would never ever" she hissed as the red head giggled

"Uh huh; that's what you said about the river court and that's out in the open" she smirked as Brooke's cheeked turned red

"That's different and it only happened-_never mind_; besides this is church! I, _we_ would never-especially not a place like this!"

"Like I said; uh huh" she grinned

"I'm so not having this conversation with you" she exclaimed walking away as Rachel chuckled

The ceremony started at 10am as family, friends and loved ones of Lucas and Brooke's soon filled the church.

"There you are" he smiled as he kissed her "Everything okay babe?"

"Everything's _uh_ fine" he whispered as the brunette wasn't satisfied with his answer

"Luke"

"Well talk after _okay_ pretty girl" she sighed nodding as they turned their attention to the Priest who immediately began his speech as silence soon took over. Half way into the ceremony, as Lucas and Brooke stood in front of their loved ones Kaliegh's coos along with Jamie and Lily's whispers of questions and curiosity echoed throughout the building; with ooohs, ahhhs and shhh's following right after.

"She's going to be a talker isn't she?" chuckled the Priest as Brooke held her in her arms

"Just like her mother" murmured Lucas as the room broke out into laughter. The ceremony moved along forward nicely as Nathan and Rachel were soon asked to join them. The Priest continued his blessing as the church doors closing echoed throughout the church sending heads turning. Once the main core four turned their heads to see what the commotion was all about Brooke felt her heart drop as she locked eyes with someone she thought she wouldn't see for awhile. Lucas immediately sensed his wife's tension and anxiety as he instantly directed her attention back towards their daughter and the priest who never once stopped chanting his prayer. Brooke felt Lucas, Rachel and Nathan's comforting hands on her as it gave her some sense of security. The ceremony soon came to an end as their baby girl was now baptized. They thanked the Priest as he gave them a few words before leaving them to their family, friends and loved ones. Kaliegh never once left her arms except when she took pictures with her god parents but even after that she was placed right back into hers or Lucas's arms. Everyone was informed that there was a party over at Royal and May's at 2pm and instructed to go home and get changed into beach attire before heading over.

"Brooke" she heard as she felt her heart stop

…

Dun Dun Dun …. Stay tuned and find out what happens next …. Sneak peak for next chapter … More Brucas Love!

* * *

**A/N2:**

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

Flipflogal, Long Live Brucas, pink 5288, PeterClaire, xnxdx, bella, tanya2byour21, DANIOTH, miralinda, Princesakalita411, Kaliegh, swimchicks52286, allim227, IloveSarahSophia, Ashley, escaping the numb, tess mtiv, taby

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

You guys are seriously AWESOME!! Thank you for bringing a smile to my face!! :0)

**To My Anonymous Reviewers:**

Bella: Hey you… I'm so happy you liked the last update and I know the cliff hanger sucks but I had to throw it in there to keep you all wanting more!! Hehe! I just hope that my decision didn't turn anyone away though!! :0) I'm also happy to hear that you love the Brucas family fluff… and I hope that you like this update as well!! I tried adding as much family love as possible so I hope it's tolerable until the next update!! Thanks for reviewing and sticking with me!! You rock! Enjoy this chapter!! It's a little bit longer than normal but with me going MIA for 18 days I think it should do me some justice!! :0)

Kaliegh: Hi love!! Finally right?! I know what you're probably thinking and you probably want to throw sticks and stones at me for going all MIA but I had a good reason behind it!! I just wanted to say thanks for your review and I'm excited you love reading the brucas moments! I love writing Brucas and Kaliegh fluff because they're so much fun and easy to write!! I swear the more I write about them the more I fall in love with our beloved Brucas!! I'll have you know that I will actually be focusing more on Brucas and Kaliegh from now on out… I had to give Rachel and Cooper closure but I will be writing a little about their wedding but nothing Brucas style like I did in Chapter 14: Mr and Mrs Lucas Scott. I have to agree with you on the whole wanting to find a love like theirs in my story. I know it's made up and all because of my love for them but I too would love to find a man who'll love and adore me like Lucas does with Brooke and Kaliegh! If every man could just be like him huh?!! Hehe!! I love writing Brucas thinking about their future because I just feel like their love will take them and their family far. They're doers not followers!!! Lol! So, as for my decision on making Lindsey pregnant; would you say shocker or what?? Lol! I wanted to make either Haley or Peyton pregnant as well but then I thought about it and I too agree with you on wanting this story to be concentrated on Kaliegh. She's only three months old and should get a little more time in the spot light but eventually someone else will become pregnant but I can't say who! I will give the other readers their choice! I hope you enjoyed this update! It's a little longer but like I said since I went all MIA I hope it totally makes up for it!! I made sure to revolve it around Brucas and Kaliegh! Hope you enjoyed!! Let me know what you think cuz I love hearing feedback from you!! Thanks again for reviewing and enjoy!! I promise I won't go that long again without an update but at the same time I hope I didn't annoy or frustrate you guys!! :0)

Ashley: Hi love… thanks for the review and I'm so happy and excited you like my story!! It's mostly all about Brucas and Kaliegh not to mention the gang! I hope you enjoy this update as well because I had fun writing it! :0) Lemme know what you think and once again thanks for the review/feedback! You RoOoOck!

Taby: Thank you for the review and I know… I know… I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update!! I usually don't go MIA that long but I hope this update will put me in the clear and do me some justice!! I hope you enjoy it because I had fun writing it!!

**A/N3:** Okay so I know you're all probably tired of all these darn **AUTHORS NOTES **and all… but I feel like I have to **clarify** myself on a few things. **First off**… Once again, my apologies for my lack on updating and for going all MIA on you guys!! It seriously won't happen again; you have my word! Life totally kicked my $$… but no more excuses!! **Secondly**… hopefully you all enjoyed this 18 page extra long update!! I tried to make it up to you so like I said I hope I did myself some justice but then again that's all up to you!! So lemme know! **Thirdly**… I know and I hope none of you are upset and put off with my decision on making just Lindsey pregnant and not Haley or Peyton. I promise you though that eventually there will be a couple pregnancies but I can't say who! It will happen; you have my word. The reason why I didn't make it happen at the moment is because I had some good feed back and people made me realize that Kaliegh's still a newborn/infant and she deserves to be in the spot light a little bit longer so that's what I decided to do! Like I said… you have my word there will be pregnancies so keep with me!! **Lastly**… ENJOY!! :0) Thank you for all your amazing reviews and feed back! They not only bring a smile to my face but keeps me going not to mention updating faster!! :0) So once again… ENJOY my lovelies!!

* * *

**-L**ast **B**ut **N**ot **L**east-

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… & **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

**P**heary**W**inkle!-


	32. Do They Really Hate Me Up There

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

* * *

_**Okay** SoOoOoOo... **18** days later ... **20** pages total ... Here's your next chapter... **sOoOoO** please ENJOY ..._

* * *

...

"Brooke" she heard as she fought against turning around. "How are you?" the brunette gulped swallowing a lump that formed at her throat as she stood frozen like a statue. Just then her mind got the best of her "_I'm sorry you lost your baby guys" she said locking eyes with Brooke and Lucas who stood there speechless "but please stop with this crazy idea Jessie is yours. You're killing us here" Brooke felt Lucas squeeze her shoulder as they gazed down lovingly at their fussing baby girl in her arms. "I think it's best" she said pulling them out of their trance as Brooke shifted Kaliegh onto her shoulder and rubbed gentle circles along her daughter's back "That we don't see each other for awhile" The brunette felt her stomach drop as if she couldn't breathe once Bevin started to slowly walk towards her "I'll take my baby girl and we'll be on our way. Maybe after awhile once you and Lucas have accepted the fact that Jessie is ours we'll let bygones be bygones; but until then this is the way it has to be. I'll take Jessie now Brooke" the brunette shook her head stepping back as tears stream down her cheeks "B-Br" she said appalled _

Silence

"Brooke" said Bevin waving her hands back and forth as her voice pulled the brunette back in to reality.

"B-Bevin _hi" _She replied clearing her throat as she watched the smiling blonde take a step closer towards her sending herself taking a step backwards with Kaliegh snuggled tightly against her chest.

"What's wrong with you silly" she giggled as she threw her arms around the brunette totally catching her off guard

"U_h... oh okay_" she whispered as it went un_noticed_ by the blonde

"So how are you?" Typical Bevin; _oblivious_ to reality

"I-I'm good; _w-wait-_ B-Bevin are you-" she asked as the blonde smiled nodding her head happily as she rubbed her little forming baby bump "_Wow_, congratulations"

"Thank you" she beamed "Skillz and I are extremely excited. We've missed you guys and Tree Hill so much so we thought it was best to come home" Brooke nodded not knowing if she should or shouldn't ask how NY was "_Wow_" she said rubbing Kaliegh's back as Brooke held her breath "Kaliegh's" she silently exhaled "Gotten so big. How long has it been; what two-_no_ three months_ now_"

"Yeah _three _months" she replied smiling down at Kaliegh who lifted her head up off her mother's chest to catch glimpse at who was touching her.

"Well aren't you just a mini me of mommy" she cooed as Kaliegh kept her eyes locked to the blonde sucking away on her binkie

"Yeah she is" smiled Brooke as she kissed her daughter's hair "She's my world; aren't you peanut? _Yeah_" she gasp "Yeah you are huh" Kaliegh cooed smiling as they chuckled

Silence

"So Brooke listen" she began as they locked eyes "About the whole incident-" Brooke felt her heart start to race as she wasn't ready or prepared to have this conversation

"B-_Bev_-" she said holding her hand up to stop the blonde from going on

"Well, well-_well_ if it isn't my daughter and her attacker" The girl's glanced over towards a smirking older brunette

"Could this day get any worst" sighed Brooke irritated

...

"Alright we'll see you guys at the house" said May as the rest of the _adult _Scott clan said their good byes "Remember _beach_ attire _**only**_. I won't be held responsible if you've been turned away by Gertrude" the group nodded chuckling

"She's a tough one isn't she" joked Keith as he wrapped his arm around her

"Well someone's gotta beright _dear_" she laughed glancing over towards Royal as she nudged him. He playfully rolled his eyes as the group chortled

"Has anyone seen Brooke and Kaliegh?" asked Lucas as his wife and daughter were no where in sight

"Oh I think she's still in the church Luke" replied Millicent "She was saying good bye to a few people"

"Is that Skillz?" asked Mouth removing his sunglasses as all eyes turned to their friend who was making his way towards them

"Hey guys" he smiled nervously

"Skillz?!" exclaimed the group excitedly in unison as they all pulled him in for a hug "Omg, how are you/where's Bevin/when did you guys get back/are you guys back for good?" hit him all at once as he couldn't be happier to be home.

"I know you guys have more questions then that" they chuckled

"Really man" said Lucas as he squeezed his best friends shoulder "It's good to have you back; how are you guys?" he asked sincerely as he held his breath

"We're _good_" they all nodded as they listened "Hanging in there you know; taking it day by day"

"And _New York_?" asked Nathan

"_Uh_ New York" he replied "_New York_ was interesting but I do have to say it was a _**success**_" they all sighed in relief.

"That's great Skillz!" they replied

"So _uh_ where's Bev? We know she's here taking her infamous arrival" joked Fergie

"Yeah sorry about that" he replied "We were meant to enter through the west side of the building but she was so sure it was locked; go figure right" they laughed "She had to use the lady's room" Lucas's ears perked up. He knew that the girl's were bound to run into each other and taking that his wife was already on edge from their friend's returned he knew it was best to be at her side.

"I'm going to go see if Brooke and Kaliegh are ready so we can go; so I'll see you guys at 2?" Then he was gone

"So what else is going on with you guys?" asked Jake

"Yeah man, I can't believe it's been what, two- _three_ months since we've last seen you guys?" added Nathan

"Three months" he confirmed "Long time; but let me tell you how different it is that I don't see you guys as often as I use too" they laughed

"Awww you telling us you missed us Skillz" chuckled Nathan

"I missed the ladies and the little ones" they chuckled "As for you _guys_, I could care less if I ever saw you guys again" he joked as they broke out into laughter. Just then the guys all bombarded him with a hug as he yelped causing the group to laugh even harder

...

"Do you seriously hate me that much" she whispered looking up to the ceiling beyond frustrated

"It's Bevin _right_?" The blonde nodded as Victoria grinned "Let me guess; you're here for round _two_?"

"Round _two"_ she asked shaking her head "Ms. Davis I'm sorry-but I'm not sure where you're-"

"Round _two_- you know to finish off the job since you couldn't the first time?" Brooke and Bevin's mouths both dropped open flabbergasted.

"VICTORIA!" hissed Brooke

"N-No, _no_ that's not why-" she stuttered

"I mean you _did_ think Brooke's child was your own, _didn't_ you?" she asked cutting the blonde off

"Victoria stop it" snapped Brooke as she tried to comfort her blonde friend and now fussing Kaliegh "It's okay sweetie" cooed Brooke as she rubbed circles along her daughter's back "Bevin, _honey_ don't list-"

"Not only did you think Brooke's child was yours, but you _choked_ her with your bare hands- _am I_ _right_?" Bevin nodded her head looking to the ground ashamed as tears welded up in her eyes. Her mind then got the best of her

"_I'm sorry you lost your baby guys" she said locking eyes with Brooke and Lucas who stood there speechless "but please stop with this crazy idea Jessie is yours. You're killing us here" Brooke felt Lucas squeeze her shoulder as they gazed down lovingly at their fussing baby girl in her arms. "I think it's best" she said pulling them out of their trance as Brooke shifted Kaliegh onto her shoulder and rubbed gentle circles along her daughter's back "That we don't see each other for awhile" The brunette felt her stomach drop as if she couldn't breathe once Bevin started to slowly walk towards her "I'll take __my__ baby girl and we'll be on our way. Maybe after awhile once you and Lucas have accepted the fact that Jessie is __ours__ we'll let bygones be bygones; but until then this is the way it has to be. I'll take Jessie now Brooke" the brunette shook her head stepping back as tears stream down her cheeks "Brooke" she said appalled_

"_I-I'm s-sorry Bev"_

"_Give her to me Brooke" she snapped putting out her hands for the baby_

"_BROOKE, MY BABY NOW!" she barked as the brunette hugged her daughter tighter to her chest_

"_NO" she said turning her body to face Lucas who tightened his embrace ready to protect his wife and daughter as the brunette kept her eyes on her broken blonde friend "I'm sorry but I can't do that Bev. Kalie is__ my__ daughter,__ my__ baby girl and I'm not letting you take her away from me" Bevin was beyond livid as she angrily glared at the brunette in front of her "I'm sorry for what you're going through" she cried "__I am__- believe me; but she's mine-__mine__. I-I know it sounds selfish and I'm sorry but I-I carried her for 9 ½ months, 287 days, 6888 hours not to mention14 hours of agony just to deliver her but it was all worth it in the end. She's __my__ pride and joy; __my__ bab-" Just then Bevin's bare hands were around Brooke's neck as the blonde squeezed with all her might "B-Beevin" gasp Brooke alarmed_

"_GIVE ME MY BABY BROOKE" she hissed squeezing tighter as Brooke swore she saw fire in the blonde's eyes_

"_BEVIN YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!" snapped Mouth as his hands too joined the pile, wrenching with dear life._

"_SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE MY PRECIOUS JESSIE; SHE DESERVES TO DIE" everyone's mouth dropped open_

"Victoria you're such a cruel B-I-T-C-H!" she hissed whispering that last part as the older Brunette smirked satisfied "Bevin, honey lets go. You don't need to hear any of this" she said grabbing the blonde's hand "Bevin" The blonde didn't move as Brooke sighed

"_I WON'T LET YOU OR ANYONE, AND I MEAN ANYONE TAKE HER" shouted the furious blonde as the brunette was hitting and swinging at her "SHE'S MY BABY GIRL! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS BEFORE I LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME. YOU'RE CRAZY BROOKE, YOU'LL NEVER SEE MY DAUGHTER AGAIN" Brooke was frantically gasping for air as she completely lost it to the blonde's words about taking her baby girl away as she felt an adrenaline rush seep throughout her body. She then began to claw at the blonde as Brooke then elbowed her in the stomach a few times before she forcefully punched her in the face which soon lessened up her grip allowing the guys to yank her free._

"_BEVIN STOP! BEV-"_

"Bevin" said Brooke as she gently squeezed the blonde's arm not wanting to startle her "Bevin"

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I'm s-so s-sorry" she exclaimed shaking her head as tears streamed down her cheeks "G-God" she gasp "I-I'm s-so s-sorry B-Brooke. I-I'm _u-uh_ h-horrible p-person"

"Bevin, you're not" she replied as they locked eyes. She knew the blonde went to NY to seek professional help in the road to recovery and taking that she was _now,_ once again almost 3 months pregnant the recovery must have been a success but Victoria's badgering wasn't a good thing nor was it healthy for Bevin's state of mind.

"Still think that little girl's yours?" smirk Victoria as all eyes went to a sleeping Kaliegh "I mean if you're going to take her daughter, you might as well take her company and her life too right?"

"No,_no_ I don't_ wa_nt Brookie's life. I have my own that I'm more than thankful for." she replied as tears filled her eyes

"_Right _and that's why you strangled her with you own bare hands when she wouldn't give her daughter up"

"I, _I_ didn't mean for that to happen" cried Bevin as tears streamed down her cheeks "I was going through a lot and I-"

"SAVE IT! You could have _killed_ her like you _killed_-" Brooke's eye's and mouth dropped open as she held their breath praying to god Victoria wouldn't finish her sentence

"SHUT THE _H-E-L-L_ UP VICTORIA!" she snapped startling the three as she felt Kaliegh's little body jump. She snuggled Kaliegh tighter against her chest as she rocked her not wanting her little girl to wake up just yet "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE" hissed the brunette as all eyes were on her "Bevin, _sweetie_ listen to me _okay_?" she exclaimed pulling the blonde away from her spiteful witch of a mother as they locked eyes "What you did, it was a _uh_" think Brooke, think Brooke; she couldn't say she was _sick_ "Mistake … _yeah that's it_ "A Mistake. You were going through a lot and you weren't yourself" she explained as her mind was on overload. She wasn't prepared for this conversation so she had to wing it to her best ability not wanting the blonde to slip back into that dark hole she was in three months ago. So she had to come up with something fast "It was a _lot_ for you to handle, but you got the help you needed and that's the most important part. I mean that's why you're here isn't it? To tell me, _us_ that the outcome of you leaving was a _success_?" Bevin nodded eagerly "See that's _good_" she smiled as there was once again hope in the blonde's teary eyes "You're almost 3 months pregnant- _happy_, glowing- so in love" Victoria rolled her eyes "Not to mention healthy" Tears continued to roll down the blonde's cheeks "So don't listen to that vindictive woman standing next to us. She's alone, _bitter_-no real friends or family" she said glaring at her mother as the older brunette once again did an eye roll "She has nothing else better to do but try to tear us supposed _weakling_s down. Don't let her get to you. I had to live with that for 18 years of my life but I took a stand not to put up with it anymore so I emancipated myself from her not to mention I fired her from my company. She doesn't have a warm, caring, _loving-_pure heart like a normal _mother_ or _human-being_ would so she doesn't know how you feel or what you went through when you lost your child"

"Now, _now_ that's not a way to talk to your mother is it Brookie? She needed to hear the truth"

"Bevin" she said ignoring the old hag "You made a _mistake_ but you got yourself some help. We're here for you. You're on the road to recovery-"

"I'm so sorry Brooke; god I'm so sorry" she exclaimed cutting her off as she clasp the brunette's hands with her own. "T-Tell me you forgive me Brooke! Please tell me you forgive me for what I did" she pressed as Brooke was caught off guard.

"B-Bevin, _I-I_" Did she forgive her? I mean _yes_, she and Lucas are trying to let go as well as move on over what happened; but did she really in fact _forgive_ the blonde for trying to kill her not to mention take her daughter?" Victoria couldn't help smirk as she watched how taken back Brooke was

"B-Brooke p-please" she begged "Tell me you forgive me and that we could move on from this. Tell me we could be friends again like we use to be. Tell me that you have faith in me and that you could possibly trust me enough to leave Kaliegh in my care" Brooke felt her heart stop at the mentioning of faith, trust and Kaliegh, all in one sentence.

"B-Bevin I-_I_" she was literally tongued tied as Bevin's heart broke

"I-I'm s-sorry, but I have to go! I-I s-shouldn't h-have c-come b-back!" she shouted as she ran out of the church in tears

"Thank you!" exclaimed Victoria "Glad we're finally on the same page!"

"Bevin, _Bevin _wait! God look what you did!" She sneered as she startled Kaliegh awake

"WaAaAAaAahHhHhHhhh aAaAaAhHhHHhhh"

"Shhh, sshhhh. I'm sorry peanut" she cooed as she rocked her daughter "I know, _I know_!"

"WaaAaAAhHhhhh aAaaAaAhhhHHh"

"Mommy's so sorry she scared you"

"Well she had it coming. She doesn't hurt my daughter and get away with it"

"Hurt your _daughter_! Oh so now I'm your _daughter_?" she hissed in disbelief "But I wasn't for the last 24 years not to mention 9 ½ months when you found out I was pregnant?"

"Oh stop being so over dramatic dear" Brooke glared at her "We tend to go through these rough patches but we always get past them"

"N-_No_ we don't Victoria" she replied shaking her head "It's been a wonderful, no _amazing_ year since I've last seen you and I can't help but wonder what the _H-E-L-_L I did wrong to have you once again standing in front of me" Victoria sent her an angry glare

"WaAaAaahhHhhHh aaAaAaAhhhHHh"

"I'm sorry honey" cooed the brunette as she gently rocked her daughter rubbing circles along her back "You're okay"

"WaAaAahHHhHHh AaAahHHHH... wAaAAaaAhhHhhh aAaAAhhHhhhh" her cries echoed throughout the church

"I know, I _know"_ she murmured cradling her daughter in her arms as she placed the binkie in her mouth. Kaliegh locked eyes with her mother as she kept her baby fingers wrapped around the brunette's "Mommy sorry she raised her voice but the mean old h-a-g deserved it" Victoria glared at her once again

"Brooke-"

"NO! That was uncalled for Victoria! Don't you think she's been through enough?! She didn't need you tearing her down to shreds!"

"Oh wake the _hell_ up Brooke! The nutcase almost killed you! She strangled you with her bared hands not to mention tried to claim _your_ daughter as her own!!" Brooke winced to the walk down memory lane "Now if that doesn't get you checked into a mental institute-"

"She lost a child Victoria! A growing innocent helpless child! She and Skillz didn't deserve that; _no one does_! We don't know what she went through let alone how she felt! Well- you _should_ seeing that you lost your daughter" Victoria gritted her teeth angrily "but the difference is I'm alive living my life without you and her child didn't even get a chance! But you know what, that's not the point; the point is she's getting help! She wants to get better! No one wants to be sick!"

"What did I teach you about giving people the benefit of the doubt _huh_?" Brooke sighed

"_Oh god I'm s-so s-sorry" yelped Bevin as she plowed into a body as the church doors closed behind her_

"_B-Bevin?"_

"_Luke" she sighed_

"_Bevin what's wrong?" he asked feeling a little uneasy as he noticed her puffy red tear stained eyes. "What happen"_

_Silence_

"_What did you do-" he asked alarmed shaking her a little by her arms_

"_I-I'm-s-sorry-L-Lucas-f-for-e-everything-I-I-p-put-y-you-B-Brooke" she sobbed as he head trouble understanding her _

"_Bevin, slow down" _

"_W-We-s-shouldn't-h-have-c-come-b-back!-I-I'm-s-sorry" she rambled as tears kept falling "I-I-h-have-t-to-g-get-o-out-o-of-h-here! I-I'm-s-sorry!" she exclaimed pushing him out of her way as she took off running_

"_Bevin wait; ugh!" he shouted before searching for his daughter and wife in a panic_

"Ugh!" she groaned "You are the last person to be giving me advice"

"You're going to get toppled Brooke in this case _killed_; if not this time for sure next time!"

"We're so not having this conversation!" hissed the brunette "Besides how do you even know what went on that night when you weren't even there"

"I have my sources" she replied

"_Sources;_ Yes of course,the Adams Family. How could I forget good old _Chase?_"

"He's just worried about you" Brooke rolled her eyes as she ignored that last comment "Why are you here?" she sneered glancing down to a once again sleeping Kaliegh "I know for a fact that we didn't invite you"

"I wanted to meet my _bastard_ of" Brooke's hand then collided with her mother's cheek as the slap echoed throughout the church causing Lucas to pretty much jet down towards the alter

"BROOKE" whispered Lucas relieved "Mrs. Davis?"

"DON'T YOU EVER" she lashed out charging at the older brunette

"Whoa, whoa" exclaimed the blue eyed-blonde grabbing his wife by the waist as he pulled her back towards him before taking a fussy Kaliegh into his arms "It's okay princess" he cooed against her ear as he rocked her "You're okay; mommy's okay" he heaved in relief looking up at the ceiling thanking god both his girl's were okay.

"_EVER_ call my daughter that!" she exclaimed as Victoria tried to play off the stinging sensation her cheek was giving off

"Glad to see you still have that backbone of yours" she smirked

"Brooke, _baby_ what's going on?" he asked confused glancing between the two who were squared off

"I'll tell you what's going on Luke" she replied "Victoria here wanted to see how her "_Daughter_" she said using air quotes as Lucas raised his eyebrow "Is doing after hearing from good o' Chase that I was almost "_strangled to death_" by Bevin. She then decides to be her _heartless_ self and tear down _limb_, from limb a very f_ragile_, not to mention _weak_ Bevin to shreds over what happen that night"

"Please tell me you're joking" he asked as Brooke shook her head.

"Oh I wish Luke, but it gets better" she scoffs as they locked eyes "She then has the nerve, the D-A-M-N _nerve_ to call _our_ daughter, _our_ princess, _our_ beautiful peanut a-" she took a deep breath as her blood began to boil once again. She couldn't say knowing it would break his heart

"A _what _pretty girl?" she shook her head as tears welded up in her eyes. She couldn't believe how cruel her mother was.

"Luke, _baby_ lets just go" she sighed grabbing her clutch "It's not worth repeating; besides it's Kaliegh's day"

"Brooke?" he pleaded reaching for her hand as she closed her eyes. She then felt his fingers caress her cheek "A _what_?" he asked again as Victoria rolled her eyes

"A _bastard's_ child" Lucas's mouth dropped as a satisfied smirk was written all over her face. He was furious, no he was beyond _livid_ as his free hand balled up into a fist just as that word he learned to despise with a passion growing up filled his ears. Brooke held her breath as she waited for to see what her husband would do.

"You evil, spiteful-knieving, bitter-cold hearted_-old_ bi-" He paused as he felt his daughter's little fingers grab his face while staring deep into his blue orbs. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she replaced his scowl with a smile "She deserves more than a slap pretty girl" he glowered repositioning Kaliegh against his chest rubbing circles along her back as he locked eyes with the older brunette. If only eyes could kill; Victoria would be dead within seconds from the evil daggers he was shooting at her with his eyes "Should I get Rachel, Peyton; better yet how about _ma_?" Brooke immediately broke into a smile as she leaned in and kissed him. God she loved this man "This old witch needs to be taught a lesson for degrading _our_ family. Tearing _us_ down is one story but bringing Kaliegh into it, now you've gone to far Victoria" he exclaimed as Brooke placed her palm against his chest

"I know why you're here and I want you to leave NOW! You are not welcomed anywhere near my family or my company; and if I ever, _ever_ hear you disrespect _our_ daughter let alone my family again; I'll make you wish you never gave birth to me"

"Oh threatening your mother; that's classy Brooke"

"It's not a threat; but a _promise_" she snapped. "Today's Kaliegh's special day and already we've allowed you to ruin it by gracing us with your repulsive presence. If I-_we_ don't _ever_ see you again; that'd be a dream come true Victoria" Lucas was surprised to his wife's words but at the same time couldn't be more proud. She's done a lot of growing up from when he first met her! With that said, she turned around kissed both Lucas and Kaliegh before intertwining her fingers with his as they walked out of the church hand in hand leaving a stunned, very taken back-_gawking_ Victoria speechless

…

"Thanks mama" smiled Jamie

"You're welcome" she replied as he jumped up to his feet after changing into his swim wear "Op don't go to far sweetie; I still have to put some sun screen on you before you go play out on the sand"

"Oh I can do it Hales" smiled Karen "I'm just about finished here with Lily"

"Thanks Karen" she replied now joining the others out on the patio "_Brucas_ and Kaliegh still not here yet?" she asked taking a seat next to the blonde and red head

"Nope" replied Peyton shaking her head as she sipped on her beer "And _you're_ usually the late one" Rachel rolled her eyes as Haley chuckled

"Wow is it really quarter after 3" she asked glancing down at her watch

"Yeah. I bet their _tardiness_ has something to do with Skevin's surprise visit"

"Did you guys have any idea they were coming?" asked the blonde

"No" they shook their heads "And by the looks of it, neither did _Luke_ or the _guys_"

"I'm curious why Bevin was crying though. Do you think something happened between her and Brooke?" asked Peyton now a little worried

"No, I'm sure everything's fine" replied Rachel "I mean if something went down, Luke would have called us right away"

"Yeah that's true"

"Okay everyone, burgers are ready"; get 'em, while they're hot!" shouted Nathan as the group slowly got up to their feet

"We're here Kalie" smiled Brooke as they pulled up to Royal and Mae's. "We're going to have so much fun _today_, aren't we peanut?" she nodded her head excitedly as Kaliegh's face lit up "_Yeah_, yes we are" she gasp as Lucas chuckled "We're going to get you in your new swimsuit and play on the beach; now doesn't that sound fun princess? Yeah, _yeah_?!" Kaliegh let out a little cooe as they laughed

"Babe" they locked eyes as he unbuckled her "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine broody" she smiled caressing his cheek as he was totally unconvinced "Today's Kaliegh's day, and I'm not going to let that old _hag_ ruin it either" she replied grabbing the diaper bag before jumping out of the car

"I'm just worried about you pretty girl" he replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder kissing her temple as they head towards the house

"I know you are babe, but I'm fine-_really. _I'll be even better if we don't have any more _surprise_ visitors for the rest of the day" he chuckled

"We're here" he announced as they entered the house

"KALIEGH'S HERE" they exclaimed in unison before pouncing the blonde

"Sorry we're la-" then they were gone as Brooke couldn't help but chuckle. Just then, "Hi's, Hello's along with what took you so long, or it's about time_"_ went around the room as they were pulled into hugs

"Glad you guys are finally here. We were getting worried"

"Yeah, _sorry_ about that gammie" replied the brunette as she gave Mae a hug "We had a couple of unexpected guests we had to deal with" Mae nodded

"You okay sweetheart?" she asked concerned

"I'm fine" she smiled "But enough _brooding_" she chuckled as the blonde playfully rolled his eyes "Something sure smells delicious"

"That would be our famous Scott burgers" she smiled "Everyone's in the back so lets get you two some food" They nodded as Brooke set her things down before following Mae. "I'm going to go see if I could wrestle her away from your grandfather; otherwise no one will get to hold her" they chuckled

"Eh, _uh_" shrieked the brunette just as she felt her husband gently grasp her by the wrist pulling her towards him

"We'll be right out Gammie" he called out as she grinned shaking her head "Behave you two" Brooke's mouth dropped open as her cheeks redden

"Broody what are yo-?" he silenced her with a kiss as his arms soon encircled her waist "MmMmM…" she beamed as her eyes slowly opened

"Just wanted to tell you how much _I love you_" she smiled as his lips soon found hers once again before she deepened the kiss

"MmMm… I love you too _husband_" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes

"You better stop _MmMming_ pretty girl" he playfully warned kissing her as she giggled "Or else I'm going to _HAVE_ to take you right here, _right_ now" Brooke's mouth dropped open as he smirked devilshly

"Down boy" he chuckled

"Baby listen" he said as he pulled her in between his legs as she rested her hands on his shoulders "I wanted this day to be special for you and Kaliegh, _pretty girl_" he sighed "And I'm sorry that Bevin and Victo-" she covered his mouth with her fingertips shaking her head at him

"Broody, what did I say about _brooding_ huh?" she chuckled as she squeezed his shoulders "This day will be nothing but _amazing_ for us baby. We knew Bevin coming home was going to happen _sooner or later_- hoping _later_ than _sooner_ but it happened and we can't change that so we'll just stick to what we talked about" he nodded "As for Bitchoria" he caressed her cheek "I know why she's here and what she wants but it's not going to happen" he raised his eyebrows waiting for her to elaborate but sighed when she didn't

"Brooke-"

"It's nothing new Luke. She _still_ wants my company and she won't stop nor give up until she gets it-_but_ I can handle her. She doesn't scare me" that didn't make him feel any better. "I love you for being such a worry wart" she smiled caressing his shoulders as he playfully rolled his eyes "But please, no more _brooding_ okay. It's Kaliegh's day, so lets' just have some fun with our family and friends"

"But-" she silenced him with a kiss turning him putty in her hands "MmMMm... _w-what_ do you say we _uh_ get out of here pretty girl?" he murmured smirking half joking half serious as she shook her head laughing "I mean our daughter's in _good-_safehands not to mention they could care less if we're here or not" he whispered against her ear as his lips soon left a trail of open mouth kisses down her neck

"L-Luke,_ baby_ we can't" she moaned

"But I _missssss_ you pretty girl _baaaaad_" he pouted against her skin as she smiled

"I know, and I miss you too_ trust me_" he grinned "But we can't especially _not_ here" he sighed even though he knew she was right

"Slut, _Scott_ hurry up" shouted the red head as Lucas groaned frustrated as Brooke chortled

"SERIOUSLY?!" he exclaimed wanting to kill the red head "How is it that she always has impeccable timing? I'm still pist at her from the last time she pulled you away_ from me" _

"I know, I _know_ and I promise I'll make it up to you handsome"

"You said that last time" he replied as his hands rested on her hips bringing her closer as she laughed at his behavior

"Baby, I promise we'll have some alone time soon okay. _Just you and me_" his face lit up "Maybe we could see if Nate or Rachel could watch Kalie for a weekend or something; you know put her godparents to work if not maybe mom and dad will be available"

"Yeah?" he asked eagerly running his hands down her sides

"Yeah" she nodded caressing his cheek "We haven't had some alone time in awhile and I do miss you too handsome-_baaaad_" he playfully rolled his eyes

"Are you mocking me pretty girl- _really_?" he exclaimed as he immediately tickled her causing her to break out in a fit of giggles

"Luke, _baby_ STOP!" she yelped laughing as she tried to wiggle out of his arms

"Tell me you love me"

"Stop tickling me first" she pouted as he wasn't giving in

"Tell me you love me first-_pretty girl_"

"Uh uh!" she smirked as he continued to tickle her

"Tell me you love me" he smiled pushing a strand of hair behind her ears as they locked eyes

"I love you" she replied as he pulled her in for a soft breathless kiss

"Ugh, ewwwwww _gross_!" groaned the kids in unison as they came running downstairs with a laughing Karen behind them "You guys are always kissing" Brooke and Lucas chuckled as they pulled apart

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you're in love Jimijam" the kids scrunched up their noses in disgust

"Ewwww! But boys have cooties"

"So do girls" replied Jamie as the adults laughed

"Yeah they do. Kissing is bad unless you're married or you're kissing Kaliegh" Both Karen and Brooke laughed shaking their heads at the blonde

"Broody" nudged the brunette

"What?" he shrugged as they started walking out towards the patio

"Where's Kalie?"

"I think gammie was going to try and wrestle her away from Gramps" Karen chuckle

"You okay Tigger?" asked Haley as Brooke soon joined them

"I'm good" she smiled as they were unconvinced but decided to let it go for now

"What took you so long B?"

"One word" their ears perked up "_Bitchtoria_" Their mouths dropped open

"What/When/Where?" they exclaimed all in unison

"Right after my surprise visit from Bevin" their mouths once again fell open

"And you didn't call us SLUT!" sneered the red head upset as she crossed her arms at her chest "We would've-"

"I know, but I handled it" they nodded knowing she was putting on this "_I'm okay_" front but really deep down inside she's still in shock

"What did they want Tigger?"

"_Davis okay big bro?" _

"_Yeah" he replied as he glanced from his wife to his daughter then back to the guys "She says she's fine but I know Bevin and Victoria's surprised visit did a good number on her"_

"_Victoria Davis- here as in Tree Hill?" asked Jake_

"_Yup!" he replied taking a sip of his beer "That woman is one cruel, heartless bitch" The guy's mouth dropped open as they weren't use to hearing the brooding blonde's foul words towards a woman before. "Can you believe she had the nerve, the damn nerve to call Kaliegh a bastard's child?" They were speechless as they choked on their beers_

"_You've got to be kidding" said Junk as Lucas shook his head_

"_Tell me Davis kicked her ass for it?"_

"_Oh she slapped the hell out of her! It echoed throughout the church"_

"_Wow, I can't believe how horrible that woman is" said Fergie_

"_Tell me about it. Why do you think she emancipated herself"_

"Well, Bevin apologized and wanted my trust back or to work on getting it back and as for the _heartless_ hag- she wants _C/B_; but there's no way in hell she's going to get it. C/B Corporation is mine! I worked day and night not to mention over time to get it where its' at. Yes she helped me but I started it on my own"

"We know honey" smiled the curly blonde as she squeezed her best friends hand "We're here for you" she smiled

"Care to explain why Bevin ran out crying Brookie?" Brooke sighed as she watched her red headed best friend return with Kaliegh in her arms.

"Hi princess" cooed the brunette grabbing her daughter's attention as Kaliegh's face lit up

"No, don't look over at mommy and daddy. _Look _at Auntie Rachel" she smiled smothering her god daughter with kisses "Hi lady bug" she cooed as she bounced the energetic 3month old

"Here you go pretty girl" smiled Lucas as he handed his wife a plate of food

"Awww thanks Babe. I could have gotten it" she replied as he leaned in and kissed

"Look at daddy spoiling mommy!" All eyes turned to the red head "Doesn't it make you _sick_ Kaliegh? Yeah" she gasp nodding her head chuckling as Kaliegh let out a little cooe. "Mommy's going to get fat and lazy if daddy keeps that up isn't she; _yeah_ she is" Brooke stuck her tongue out at the red head as the others chuckled

"Maybe mommy should rethink if she made the right decision making Auntie Rachel your godmother huh peanut? _Yeah_" she gasp mocking the red head as it was now Rachel's turn to roll her eyes sticking her tongue out while doing so. "Yeah that's what I thought" Lucas smirked before walking away

"So back to what happen B"

"Oh _right_. Well Victoria pretty much verbally attacked her; tore her down limb from limb" The girl's were speechless "I was trying to get Victoria to back off, you know-doing my best to comfort a crying Bevin not to mention fussy Kaliegh but then out of no where Bevin totally throws me a fast ball"

"You watch way too much baseball with the guys Tigger" they chuckled

"She pretty much begged and pleaded needing to hear that I've forgiven her and that I could trust her again with Kaliegh but I couldn't answer her. I felt like my throat was closing up and I couldn't breathe. I-I feel horrible"

"Oh honey, it's not your fault"

"I know, but I can't help it" she replied as the girl's sighed "Did you guys know she's almost 3 months pregnant?" Their mouths once again dropped open "I think that's the reason why she's recovering so quickly. Having another baby is helping her cope and heal but now with this, I just don't know anymore"

"Brooke-"

"Give it some time. You both have a lot to deal with especially with seeing each other again. The most important factor is Kaliegh's safety"

"Rach is right B. As long as Bevin knows that Kaliegh isn't Jesse we're good. We don't want a repeat of what happened that night again" they nodded

"Okay new topic. It's Kaliegh's day" they smiled as they looked over to a laid back, very curious blue eyed brunette baby girl who kept her eyes locked to Jamie and Lily "Lets eat"

"Drink" smiled Peyton as she raised her beer as the other three soon followed

"And enjoy our time with this lady bug" added Rachel "So hurry up and eat so we could hit the water! I have a new hot swimsuit I'm dying to model that'll guarantee to make Cooper's jaw drop" she smirked devilshly

"It's not like _hot_ Uncle Cooper doesn't do that already when you walk into a room W-H-O-R-E" chuckled the brunette as the other three nodded their head

…

Two hours later

"Did you have a nice nap baby girl?" cooed Brooke as she changed Kaliegh up in one of the guest bedrooms they happen to claim as their own "We're going to go down to the beach and play in the water. How does that sound?"

"Here you go babe" smiled Lucas as he handed her a small duffel bag filled with their clothes along with Kaliegh's baby bag

"Thanks handsome"

"Hi princess" he smiled smothering her with kisses as he joined them on the bed. Kaliegh's face immediately lit up

"You so are daddy's little girl" chuckle the brunette as she pulled out Kaliegh's swimsuit

"You ready to go play in the water princess _huh_?" he asked as he helped his wife change their daughter "We're going to have so much fun, aren't we-_yeah_" he cooed kissing her little fingers as Brooke started putting sun block on her. She couldn't help but laugh as her baby girl tried sucking on her hand "Uh, uh _uh_-that's yucky honey. _Yucky_" they chuckled as she pulled her hand away before her daughter got a taste.

"Here princess" said Lucas as he placed a binkie in her mouth as she sucked away

"Slut, you done with my god daughter yet?" barged in the red head as Lucas was tying his swim trunks

"Oh come on in Rach; we're both decent" he said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes

"It's not my fault you two don't know how to lock the door. Hi honey bunny; are you ready to go play?" she cooed as she swooped the little girl up in her arms "Why isn't she wearing the two piece we picked out?"

"Because of a certain _annoying_ blonde" Lucas did an eye roll "who decided to re-pack all her one pieces before we left the house"

"Dude Scott, you're so gonna have to get over that sooner or later especially since I'm godmother!"

"Please don't remind me" he groaned as the girl's laughed

"We'll see you guys down there. You married couples take forever to get ready" she sneered as she started making her way towards the door

"Babe can you sun screen me up" he nodded as she pulled her dress over her head exposing her black and white polka dotted Victoria Secret bikini that made his mouth drop open

"Oh and if you're going to get _kinky_; which by the looks of blondie over there- _you are_" Brooke rolled her eyes "Lock the door will you! We don't want to go blind just yet"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Rach"

"_Wow_-you look" he stuttered swallowing a lump that formed at his throat as he looked his wife up and down unable to tear his eyes away from her "S-S_exy_" she smiled as they locked eyes through the full length mirror. "Very, _very_ sexy" he added as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He then placed a trail of kisses against her shoulder making his way up to her neck. "A little to sexy to be wearing that on the beach with all those horn-balls out there gawking at you" he whispered against her ear as she chuckled

"They can gawk all they want broody; but I'm all yours" she smiled turning around as she wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him in for a soft kiss which he deepened within seconds. He then backed her up against the wall as their kiss grew intense, very passionate just as they soon got lost in one another. "Broody, baby what are you doing" she murmured against his lips

"I'm not doing anything" he replied devilishly as his fingers started untying her halter top

"Broody, _broody_" she giggled as he was getting frustrated with the knot "W-We can't. Everyone's waiting for us"

"They can wait a little bit longer pretty girl; besides Kalie's who they want" she chuckled as he brushed his lips over hers once again as she deepened it "Right now all I want to do is make love to my beautiful, gorgeous-very _sexy_ wife; if this damn knot would just come out" he hissed as it finally came apart. She smiled as he lifted her up into his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist as his lips soon found hers once again.

"Aunt Brooke, Uncle Lucas-"

"Are you freaking kidding me" he groaned frustrated as they pulled apart flustered. She then slid down him as she fixed herself before Jamie stuck his head in the door.

"Hey handsome" she smiled as she tried to even her breathing

"Are you guys ready yet?" he asked now making his way towards the pair "I want to show you guys our cool castle we made"

"Can we see it later buddy; Aunt Brooke and I were in the middle of-" the brunette nudged him as he yelped

"In the middle of what?"

"Uh putting on sun screen" she replied "So, you made a castle huh?" she asked as the little blonde's face lit up eagerly

"Yeah and it's so cool Aunt Brooke. Daddy helped us make it so big; but Lily wants to put those girly seashells all around it" they laughed "Uncle Luke can you help us make a bridge so water can pass through like the last time?"

"Sure can buddy!"

"Okay lets' go" he exclaimed grabbing their hands as he pulled them out the door

…

"Are you having fun Kaliegh" cooed the curly blonde as she finally wrestled her niece away from the red head "Just because Aunt Rachel's god mother doesn't mean she gets to hog you _huh_? Cuz we want a turn; _yes_ we do" she gasp as Kaliegh grabbed for her face "Muaaahhhh" she smiled smothering her with kisses

"PSawyer turn this way" instructed the brunette as she snapped a photo of the two

"Aww that's cute" piped in Haley as they all sat around watching the guys play football and the kids work on their sand castle

"My turn, my turn" she exclaimed as she held her hand out for the baby

"Okay, 1-2-3; smile Kalie. Kaliegh look over here peanut. Look at mommy"

"Kaliegh" clapped Peyton as they tried to get her to smile "What do I have here?" she asked as she shook Kaliegh's purple monkey in front of the little girl as her face lit up

"Does Aunt Peyt have your monkeeeey _huh_; does she?" gasp the brunette "Yeah? _Yeah_ she does, doesn't she? Awww that was such a cute one!" smiled the brunette as she showed it to them

"Can I try Aunt Brooke?" asked Jamie as he wiped his hands on his swim trunks now walking over towards her

"Jamie-" protested his mother as Peyton took Kaliegh from her arms

"It's okay Hales" smiled the brunette "You can take one of us girls" he nodded eagerly "All you have to do is count to 3 and press this button right here"

"Okay Aunt Brooke" he replied as he stood in front of them

"Lily, honey come here; it's picture time" The little girl beamed as she ran over now positioning herself in Brooke's lap

"Ready" they nodded as they posed "Aunt Rachel"

"HmMmM…" she replied from under the towel that covered her face as she tanned

"Get in the picture"

"Come on; chop-chop" the red head rolled her eyes

"1-2-3; smile Kaliegh" shouted Jamie as he snapped the picture

"Ugh what's that smell?" whined Lily as the adults laugh

"That honey, would be this lady bug right here"

"Ewwww" shrieked the kids laughing as they plugged their nose before running off

"Awwww, are they making fun of you peanut" cooed Brooke as she took her from Peyton. She held her up in the air as she smothered her with kisses

"I think god mother should do the honors" smirk the curly blonde as she received a glare from the red head

"Oooh no; if you think-"

"But you're my god mother Aunt Rachel" cooed the brunette in a baby voice as she held her daughter up in front of best friend who was the least bit amused "I'll love you forever Aunt Rachie" she rolled her eyes as the others laughed

"But I've never changed a diaper before" she exclaimed bewildered

"It's really simple Rach" replied Haley as the red head shook her head

"Why can't Nate do it; he's god father"

"Because Nate's had 4 years of practice Rach" laughed the brunette

"And if he had too he would; with no complaining either" the red head did an eye roll as Haley laughed

"It's really not that bad. The smells gross, but you get use to it" Rachel faked gag as the group chuckled

"Come on god mother; you gotta start somewhere right?"

"Ugh! I hate you blondie" she groaned as Peyton smirked "FINE" she hissed taking Kaliegh from Brooke "But you are so helping me peytw-h-o-r-e"

"_Me_; why do I have to help"

"Because you're her Aunt not to mention a regular babysitter just like the rest of us" Now it was Peyton's turn to roll her eyes "So piped down and help me" Haley and Brooke chuckled

"Do you guys want some help?"

"No, we'll manage isn't that right honey bunny?" she cooed kissing her god daughter "We're going to show mommy and Aunt Haley that Aunt Peyt and I know what we're doing. How hard can it be huh?" Brooke and Haley giggled as they laid down to do a little tanning of their own

"You know where to find us if you need help"

10minutes later

"Diaper?"

"Check" replied the curly blonde as she waved it in the air

"Baby wipes?"

"Check" she said opening the container

"Baby powder?"

"Check"

"Gloves?"

"Gloves?"

"Yeah you know so we won't get it on us"

"Rach, no one wears gloves to change a baby's diaper" replied the blonde incredulously

"Okay Kaliegh, lets get you all cleaned up honey bunny" she said as she started peeling at the straps

"Wait, B… always puts a clean one underneath the soiled one"

"Why; that's unsanitary"

"No, I think its' fine. I mean she's always covered with clothing so she doesn't get dirty easily; besides I think if Kaliegh happens to go while being changed she's covered you know"

"Okay you lost me but whatever lets just do it" she replied

"Ewwwwwww/oh god" they yelped in unison as Kaliegh kept her baby blues locked on her aunts

"This is so gross" groaned Peyton plugging her nose

"I think I'm going to puke" exclaimed Rachel as they both turned away for a few seconds

"Here"

"What?" asked the red head

"Start wiping" replied the curly blonde as Rachel held her breath snatching the baby wipe. "Go on" she nudged as Rachel gently grabbed Kaliegh's ankles slightly raising her up

"WaAaAhHhHHhh AaAaAhHhHhhh" wailed Kaliegh once the cold wipe touched her skin

"I know, I _know_ pumpkin; I'm sorry. I know you don't like it cold but Auntie Rachel's about done. Its' okay honey, you're okay" she cooed as she picked up her pace making sure she got every part covered from front to back.

"WaAaAahHhHHhh AAaaAhHhHHH" her cries got louder

"Almost done honey, almost done" she replied

"Hurry up Rach"

"I'm trying, I'm trying! She did go number 2 blondie not to mention there's a lot of it too!" she hissed

"WaAaAaahHHHHhH aAAaAhHhHHh…. wAaAahHhhHh-"

"Do something Peyton; distract her!"

"How?"

"I don't know. Where's her binkie?"

"How should I know?" Rachel sighed "Check her baby bag"

"Bingo" smirked the curly blonde "Uh, what's this Kalie _huh_? What's this baby girl?" asked Peyton shaking the stuffed animal as a jingling sound filled their ears instantly calming Kaliegh down. "Is it your purple buuunnny honey? _Yeah_?" she gasp holding her attention as Rachel finished 6 sheets later "Look Kaliegh, look" she smiled still shaking it around "It's your purple buuunnny" she smiled "Muuuuaah! Muuuuah" she cooed placing it against the baby's face

"See all done" smiled the red head a few minutes later as she bunched up the wipes now rolling up the soiled one before letting go of Kaliegh's ankles. She then wrapped it up using the tabs to hold it in place. As Peyton distracted the baby girl, Rachel made sure Kaliegh was completely dried before lathering her up with baby powder. She then brought the flap forward and used the back tabs to hold the diaper in place.

"Make sure it's not too tight around her waist and legs" Rachel nodded as she checked

"Perfect" she beamed "See all done pumpkin. That was super easy"

"Yeah only because she started screaming. That totally put you in gear" Rachel rolled her eyes

"Well at least I can say I've changed my god daughter's diaper isn't that right Kaliegh?" she cooed picking her up and rubbing circles along her back before she attacked her with kisses

"Now lets go show everyone what a great job we did shall we?"

…

"What the hell am I going to do?" she sighed

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"Chase" shrieked Lindsey as the brunette barged into her office unannounced. She quickly tried to hide the brochures under a pile of client manuscripts

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you; I've just been busy" she replied

"3 weeks straight" he scoffed "Doing what? Are you sick? You look kind of pale"

"I'm fine" she replied "And why does it matter" she asked crossing her arms at her chest before moving away from her desk but not before taking once last glance down at her desk "I don't have to explain myself to you besides I have more important things to do than wait around for a quick lay; so you're going to have to find someone else to take your sexual frustrations out on" she replied heading towards the door as he rolled his eyes

"I'm not the only one who's benefiting from this Lindsey" he replied "We both work out our _sexual_ frustrations together"

"Well not anymore" he quirked his eyebrows

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm-" she almost let it slip

"You're what?" he questioned

"Uh, _busy_" she hissed rolling her eyes "So if you don't mind I have a bunch of manuscripts to go through" He wasn't convinced

"Lindsey"

"Chase, please just go"

"Oh I get it" she sighed frustrated as they locked eyes "It's that time of the month isn't it" Her mouth dropped open about to protest but decided against it seeing that it wasn't worth it "Call me when you're done PMSing and we'll talk about what our next plans are. I think 3 weeks is enough time for Brooke to cool down. Besides I want to meet my future step daughter" he grinned as Lindsey once again rolled her eyes shaking her head now watching the brunette walk out of her office

"What about meeting your own son or daughter" she sighed as she placed her hand on her tummy. "What am I going to do?" she cried as times like these made her miss Lucas Scott even more. He could always make her feel better with his comforting touch not to mention beautiful smile. She had it good with him, but messed it all up when she cheated with Chris Keller. If she could take it all back; she would in a heart beat. She needed him, now more than ever. "He has a big heart; he could learn to love her and her child _right?_" she thought as a smile now formed at her face.

…

The next few weeks flew by as both Brooke and Lucas hardly saw one another but made sure their baby girl was given as much TLC possible. Brooke spent hours and hours of OT working on her new line as well as preparing for their board meeting. As for Lucas, he spent days, weeks _even_ in NY with his team mates as practice was now held mandatory for their lack of winning not to mention working as a team. They did a lot of traveling since their games were usually away, but he made sure he put aside some time for his girls. The good thing was Basketball season was coming to an end and in result of that, they'd get a good couple months off before next season started up again.

"_And how's the most beautiful girl in the world doing today" he asked answering his phone as she smiled once his voice filled her ears_

"MmMm… better now that I'm talking to you handsome" he smiled "When are you coming home_ baby_? Kalie and I miss you so much" she pouted as she walked around the store fixing her clothes racks "It's not the same going to bed and waking up without you next to us"

"_I know babe; I miss you both too-so much" he sighed leaning against his head board "Trust me, I know the feeling. I would rather wake up to you and Kalie any day over Nate's loud snoring" she chuckled as the brunette rolled his eyes throwing a pillow at the older Scott before going back to their playbook_

"_The feelings mutual bro" scoffed the brunette as Lucas chuckled_

"_I should be home Monday night though"_

"Monday _night_" she sighed "but that means I only get to see you for a few hours?"

"_No, I'll be home till Thursday babe. You'll get me for a few days"_

"But I won't though. I leave for NY on Tuesday morning and won't be home till Friday Luke. I've got that board meeting remember?_"_

"_Oh that's right" he groaned frustrated rubbing his face as Nathan tuned them out with his ipod "When did our lives become so hectic pretty girl" she closed her eyes as tears welded up in her eyes_

"I know" she replied taking a deep breath as she leaned up against the counter "Everything was just so perfect up until a few weeks ago; but now it's like all of a sudden our lives decide to take off in different directions leaving us with having to settle with short pathetic phone calls! _God; _how romantic broody!"

"_I know, I know babe" he replied feeling horrible as it was. It was hard for him too because he missed them like crazy. "Basketball season is almost over so I'll be home for good in a few weeks; well until next season that is"_

"I miss our family time Luke" she sighed as it broke his heart "I feel like these past few weeks we're missing out a lot on Kalie's life. I mean just yesterday, she tried to roll over but couldn't. It was the cutest thing ever babe!" laughed the brunette as a smile appeared at his lips.

"_I can't believe I missed that" he groaned but chuckled as he tried to picture his princess attempting to roll over. He wished he could have been there to cheer her on. "Baby, I have an idea"_

"_And what would that be broody?"_

"_Why don't you bring Kalie with you, when you come and we'll spend some quality time together, as a family here in New York? I know you've got a busy couple of days filled with meetings, and the corporation and all- but we'll make time; I promise" Brooke thought about it as a smile formed on her face at the thought of spending time with her husband and daughter_

"Sounds like a great idea babe. I'll call the airline and inform them of the changes; which reminds me I have to call mom and let her know she doesn't have to watch Kalie" Lucas couldn't wait

"_Where's my princess anyways?"_

"Spending the day with Grandpa Keith and Auntie Lils" Lucas smiled

"_Luke, practice in 5" they heard Nathan yell_

"_That's my cue babe" she frowned "I can't wait to see you girls in a few days"_

"We can't either daddy" he smiled "Have a good practice; try focusing on your game and not us" he chuckled "Love you broody"

"_I love you too pretty girl. Kiss princess for me"_

"You got it handsome. Tell hot shot I said hello"

"_I will; and oh babe"_

"Yeah"

"_Please make sure all the doors and windows are securely locked and don't forget to set the alarm before you head up to bed"_

"Yes I know babe. You tell me this every day"

"_I know, but I just can't help it pretty girl" she smiled as the bells on the store doors jingled causing her to turn around_

"I love you; talk to you later. Hi welcome to Clothes over-" she paused as her mouth dropped open with shock written all over her face

* * *

Dun… Dun … Dun … who's at the door? Stay tuned and find out…

* * *

**A/N2:**

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

Flipflogal, dianehermans, pink5288, Kaliegh, bella, xnxdx, peterclaire, Dizzy0305, DANI OTH, Long Live Brucas, miralinda, bdavisrulz, tanya2byour21, ga-4-ever, Brucas True Love, diane luvs u, gina, dianehermas

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

You guys are seriously AWESOME!! Thank you for bringing a smile to my face!! :0)

~~ I haven't had the chance to send out my personal thank you replies for your reviews/comments/feed back yet … but I will get to them sometime this week if not next week tops!~~

~~ _I want you all to know how much I appreciate it_! ~~

**To My Anonymous Reviewers:**

Kaliegh: Hi love … I'm sOoOoOo glad and super thrilled that you loved and enjoyed the brucas/kaliegh fluff in the last chapter! Writing Kaliegh solo with her parents or even when they're together is always a lot of fun for me because I get to use my imagination. You will get to see more father and daughter not to mention mother and daughter bonding time coming up… since this story will always revolve around them. I'm sOoOoOo happy that you couldn't help but go aw every few seconds Lucas and Kaliegh were together because that's exactly the response I was hoping for! :0) I know this newest update might seem to have lacked Brucas and kaliegh and concentrated more on Bevin and Bitctoria… but there's a reason for that. I'm slowly bringing those two back to TH and you and I both know that, that's exactly the way they'd make their arrival be known. Bevin being the oblivious blonde and bitchoria being the evil, cruel cold hearted biatch she is. I hope that this update didn't disappoint you, but I promise, promise that there will be more brucas/kaliegh interactions coming soon. I hope the brucas seens made you smile. I don't know about you, but I miss the intimate, passionate, hot-steamy brucas?? Don't yoU? What do you think; should I give the couple a little TLC-_alone _time? Lol! :0)

About Peyton… you know I feel the exact same way you do! Trust me! I don't even know why I wrote her into my story in the first place. I can't even stand her not to mention… their friendship was horrible especially since she was always stabbing Brooke in the back! I should just write her out because honestly I can care less about her! Haha. She will never be a major part of my stories ever! Haley's tolerable… but I hated how she jumped the Leyton/Pucas bandwagon! WTHell is that all about??! Newho … getting off track! Lol! I hope you enjoyed this current update!

Bella: Hi love… I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the last update!! I'm also happy to hear that even though it was long… it kept you intrigued. Lol. This chapter, I'm sorry to say… is another _long_ one… so I hope you enjoy this one as well. Maybe I should cut my stories down. I just don't want to bore anyone. Newho… love your feed back … so lemme know what you think! :0)

Diana luvs u: Hi love… to answer your question… the characters are exactly from season 5 except Brooke has long hair and Lucas's is shaved but growing out. :0)

Gina: Hi love… thanks for stopping by. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but reason behind it is… simply not being satisfied with my 20 pages. I read, re-read, edited, deleted and now 18 days later… I have a finalized update that I'm still kind of iffy about. What do you think? Did you enjoy it like I hope you would? Lemme me know :0)

**A/N3:** Okay, so _18_ seems to be the number of _days _before I get an actual-_finalized_ update out- _Why_ you may ask … _uh_, honestly… I have no freaking clue. I would prefer to get it out a lot sooner for you guys like I use too … being a _week_, 7 days tops but lately I guess not being _satisfied_ with my work is holding me back. I do a lot, and I mean a lot… of re-reading, editing, and deleting my work before I post it up. Part of me thinks and feels that my chapters are way _**tOoOoOoOoOo LoOoOong**_ ... that I might actually be boring you guys. What do you think… should I make them shorter and update sooner or keep doing what I'm doing? I just don't want to lose any of you guys because you are the ones who keep me writing with your amazing reviews and feedback! I'll also have you know that there will be A LOT MORE BRUCAS and KALIEGH family time coming up!!

* * *

**-L**ast **B**ut **N**ot **L**east-

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… & **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

**P**heary**W**inkle!-


	33. Searching For Answers

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

* * *

A/N-- _O_**k****a**_y_... first off and foremost I would like to **APOLOGIZE **for the lack of updating this chapter. I know I _know_ excuses are more than **LAME** but... before you throw rocks, pebbles, sticks and stones at me... hear me out!! My work schedule has changed to long hours and long work days with School thrown in the mix. Not only am I juggling my personal schedule, but I'm also juggling my front desk staff which consists of 4 other girls. I'm always on the go M-S to the point where I'm pretty much freakin' sleepin at the office or trying to get any sleep at all. I promise you though that I will update sooner... hopefully go back to updating once a week like I use to before _life_ kicked my **A **to the **S** to the **S**!!!!

I know I haven't had the chance once again to send out my personal thank you replies for your reviews/comments/feed backs and etc … but please bare with me and _know_ how much I truly appreciate them. I will get to those I promise. I just wanted to go ahead and get this chapter out to you asap... since it's finally finished! I apologize for any grammar mistakes or if you feel I rushed through this extra long update! I was going to post half of it now and half of it later, but since I made you all wait sOoOoOoOo long I decided I owed it to you. So here it is... Hope it was worth the wait!! :0)

Furthermore... to my truly amazing, wonderful, fantastic, superb readers whose still hanging in or just joining me... you freakin, freakin absolutely without a doubt RoOoOoOck!! Thank you, thank you, thank you-a million thank you for your awesome reviews and comments!! You guys always bring a smile to my face and that's what keeps me writing!!

* * *

This Chapter is **RATED M! Maturity of Discretion is Advised**

**

* * *

**On a higher note...

Here's the next chapter... PLEASE ENJOY!! :0)

...

"Luke, where's your head at?" asked the brunette as they all sat down and took 5.

Silence

"_I mean just yesterday, she tried to roll over but couldn't. It was the cutest thing ever babe" _

"Luke- _hello_" chuckle Nathan as he waved his hand back and forth in front of his brother's face "_Luke_"

"Huh?"

"Dude" he snickered shaking his head

"Sorry" he mumbled sheepishly

"Nah man don't be; I've been there- _hell_ I'm _still_ there"

"How do you do it Nate?" he sighed wiping the sweat off his forehead with the hem of his shirt "I mean before Brooke or Kaliegh came into my life all I had was basketball to concentrate on, but now it's like I don't want to be anywhere but home with them. Basketball, this _life_ means nothing if I'm not with them"

"I know the feeling" replied the younger Scott "I'd be lying if I said it gets easier because it doesn't. I guess you just have to remember that you're doing this to support you guys in the long run. I mean yeah Brooke has her Corporation and Clothes line, not to mention you've been in the NBA for quite sometime now that if you guys wanted to retire you'd both be able live comfortably-_but_ as long as she's still going-you should too. You know what I'm saying?" Lucas nodded in understanding

"Yeah, I do"

"The good thing is that the season's practically over after this last game and from my understanding your girl's are visiting in a few days am I right?" Lucas smiled nodding happily "So get your head in the game and lets' take our team home to victory!"

"In other words; quit sucking so bad right"

"Hey you said it man" they chuckled "Well, _well_.. well if it isn't Jagelski" laughed Nathan as the brunette made it over to them looking pale "How you feeling? Better yet-You want a beer; how about a big fat juicy cheese burger?" he joked as Jake glared at him

"You're such an ass!" he exclaimed as the Scott brothers chuckled "God just the thought of food or alcohol is making me nauseas"

"I told you not to drink so much" laughed Lucas shaking his head "Skillz still sleeping it off"

"After last night, he'll feel his hangover till next week" the guys nodded as their minds got the best of them

"_Skillz you might want to slow down there" said Lucas as they sat around at the bar after a few games of pool_

"_Slow down?" he chuckled incredulously. "Now why would I want to do that dawg when I'm on a natural high?" the guys chuckled at a drunk Skills "We just once again beat the Celtics" _

"_Wooohooo, here, here" they cheered raising their beers toasting_

"_Bevin's pregnant-finally happy" their mouth's instantly dropped open wide as Skillz nodded pushing a shot glass towards everyone before continuing "Up, up" he instructed as the guys abide "I'm back to playing the sport I love"_

"_Uh-" Nathan began eyeing Lucas and Jake who just shrugged as this was the first time they heard about it "I guess congrats are in order?" Skillz nodded as they toasted in unison clinking their shot glasses together finishing it off with a lime_

"_Hey Joe" the bartender locked eyes with them "Another round here for me and my boys" he shouted "and make mine a double" he added as the bartender nodded "The night's just begin fellas" he said rubbing his hands together "So lets' drink till we can't feel-" _

"_Drink till we can't feel? Uh Skillz, what's going on? People only say that if they're-"_

"_Luke-dawg" he shook his head at the blonde "I'm starting to agree with that gorgeous wife of yours here" he slurred "You think too much baby; way too broody for my liking" the blonde did an eye roll not taking it the least bit offensive "So stop brooding and drink up baby! We gotz to celebrate" he exclaimed pushing another round towards them _

_5 shots later with a good case of beer added into the mix Skillz was a goner with Jake joining him "Okay Skillz you've had enough man-"_

"_Enough" he sneered bitterly before throwing down another shot "Enough" he scoffed as the Scott brothers kept their eyes locked to their broken friend "Enough is trying to tell your hysterical broken girlfriend that Jesse" Lucas cringed to the name "Didn't make it" They knew it was coming as they stayed silent "Enough is trying to get your girlfriend to stop crying and to stop blaming herself for the damn miscarriage. Enough is seeing your girlfriend drowning her sorrows in vodka every night after a long hard emotional session. Enough is seeing your girlfriend slip into her dark whole with no way out as she pulls you under with her! Enough is trying to tell your girlfriend that you think having another baby is too soon in her current state of mind; and then have her throw anything breakable at your head. Enough is trying to tell your girlfriend that there's still a chance she can miscarry again if she does get pregnant. Enough is hearing your girlfriend threaten to leave your ass, if you don't man up and get her pregnant or that she'll find someone else to do the job regardless if it's just sex" their mouth dropped slightly open as their hearts went out for him "Enough is feeling like a total failure because you couldn't protect them both"_

"_Skillz" said Lucas_

"_Enough is hiding the fact that all you think about 24/7 is what if it happens again. Enough is feeling scared that if it does happen again, you know it'll literally kill your damn girlfriend and leave her broken and damaged for good. So no" he barked as the Scott brothers turned towards one another "You don't fucking get to tell me I've had enough" he exclaimed slamming the shot glass on the counter "because for these past four months, I've had more than enough" he yelled "So PLEASE" he hissed "Let me drink away my sorrows before I have to return to the real world and put on this damn brave face for the woman I love and pray that this time around things will be different!" They were speechless "JOE- another round please" they sighed_

"Suicides" they heard the coach yell as it pulled them back into reality

"Ugh I think I'm going to be sick!" groaned Jake as they got up to their feet

…

"Daddy?" exclaimed Brooke

"Hi honey" smiled Richard as they embraced in a hug

"W-What are you doing here? Is Jules with you?" she asked happily looking around for the brunette

"No, she's holding down the fort while I visit _my_ girls" Brooke smiled "She wanted to come but unfortunately during this time only one of us could get away" she nodded in understanding

"So how long are you planning on staying in TH?"

"Few days, a week maybe" he replied "So where's that beautiful grand-daughter of mine I'm dying to meet?" he asked impatiently as she laughed

"She's out with Grandpa Keith and Auntie Lily. I'm picking her up in a few hours"

"And Lucas?"

"In NY; they have one last game before the seasons over" he nodded

"I'm so glad you're here" she exclaimed "I have a ton of people I want to introduce you too"

"Sounds great sweetheart"

"So?" she asked smiling as they stood at the door looking into the store

"Wow, this place is _amazing_ honey. I mean I've heard all about it_ but_ being here witnessing everything first hand is incredible" Brooke beamed "I'm so proud of you" she smiled as she turned to face her father "I knew you could do it just as long as you put your heart and soul into it"

"This is nothing; wait till you see the corporation- _now_ that's _amazing_" they laughed "I'm really glad you're here daddy; it means a lot to me"

"I am too pumpkin" he replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder "How's business been especially in this economy?"

"Good- _well _when Cruella De Vil's not trying to steal my designs or sketches" Richard sighed "Speaking of the witch, I should warn you that she's in town"

"I take it she's giving you trouble?"

"Like you wouldn't believe" he shook his head not the least bit happy "She's actually trying to make me look incompetent in front of the board; but I'll show her. I actually just finished my new baby line and have an appointment with the board in a few days to show them off"

"That's great" he smiled "I'm sorry that Victoria's giving you so much trouble honey; but please just be careful. Your mother" Brooke cleared her throat "Victoria" he chuckled "has changed a lot; she's become more bitter and cruel as she's aged"

"You're telling me. I made the mistake in wanting her love so badly that I practically begged her to help me- _boy_ that was a joke! Have you two kept in touch?" she questioned as he shook his head no

"After the nasty divorce was finalized, I went my way and she went hers. It's actually been almost 5 years since I've seen nor heard from her. We prefer it that way"

"Lucky you" they chuckled "Has she or does she know about Jules"

"Honestly I don't know" he sighed "Jules and I have tried our best to stay out of the public's eye. She doesn't deserve to be belittled or given the wraths of Victoria Davis for marrying me you know"

"I do. Lets just hope they never meet otherwise all hell will break loose" he nodded as they sat down and caught up

…

"Karen this is amazing" said Richard as they all sat around and had dinner at the Roe-Scott residence "I can see why Karen's Cafe's such a big hit"

"Thank you" she replied as they all sipped on wine "Having Lucas and Brooke here adds to the business" she smiled winking at the brunette who chuckled

"Don't you mean add to the _craziness_" they chortled "Luke and I feel not to mention the guys feel so bad when the Cafe's filled with those crazy fans that don't order anything and just take up space. You should just kick them out or put up one of those no soliciting signs" Karen laughed

"Well, I would take those _crazy_ fans any day as long as you two are still living in TH. I don't know what I would do without seeing my Kaliegh daily" Brooke smiled "Besides they cause no harm"

"So how long are you in town visiting for?" asked Keith

"Few days, maybe a week" replied Richard "You know, I wanted to thank you both from the bottom of my heart for treating Brooke like one of your own. She's spoken so highly of you two that I feel like I've known you both all my life" they laughed as Keith and Karen both beamed as they locked eyes with the brunette

"Well what's not to love?" smiled Karen as she squeezed her daughter in laws hand once they locked eyes "We all love her to death; she totally belongs in the Scott family"

"Yeah Brookie's one of a kind" added Keith as he sent a wink her way "Not only does she keep us all in line but she's a bad, very _bad_ influence on the girls" Her mouth gaped open as they all laughed "She's given us all a new definition of what it means to be being Mr Romantic" she smirked

"_Oh_ that's why Lucas is always walking around on cloud nine huh?" laughed Richard as the adults shook their head laughing causing Brooke's cheeks to grow red

"That shall be it" nodded the older brunette "She's given Keith and I, now you as well a beautiful grand-daughter" they smiled "She just completes our family" tears welded up in the brunette's eyes as she listened to Karen talk "She's an amazing mother, wife and daughter"

"Strong, independent and brave" piped in Keith

"And she has a heart full of gold and not a selfish bone in her body" Richard sat there in awe watching the three share an important moment amongst themselves. He couldn't help think what his life would have been like if he and Victoria were really in love. Would they be like the Roe-Scotts?

"Guys stop you're going to make me cry" she exclaimed as Keith handed her a tissue

"Broowkie, Broowkie- Kalie's crying" yelled Lily as she ran over towards them "And she doesn't smell too good either" the adults broke into a chortle as the brunette excused herself with the little brunette in tow. As Brooke tended to Kaliegh, Karen and Keith questioned the couple's motives, wanting to make sure the brunette they've learned to love with every ounce and fiber of their being wouldn't get hurt.

…

"Sperm donor and step mommy dearest here?"

"No" replied the brunette shaking her head as she continued to fold Kaliegh's clothes "Just my dad; he's actually staying down at the Hilt-"

"Hilton?" gasped the red head dramatically as she poured herself a cup of coffee "Wasn't that hubby of yours linked to that _whore-ass_ at one point" Brooke glared at her before rolling her eyes

"Now why is a bitch being Rachel so damn early this morning?" sneer the brunette

"Cooper's got a race"

"Ah, that explains the bitchy attitude" Rachel did an eye roll

"Why aren't you home _bitching_-I mean spending time with him?" Rachel glared at her as she chuckled

"Because I'm pist at him for going and ruining our plans for NY"

"Rach" she sighed at how stubborn the red head was being

"NO! Don't you dare stick up for him Brookie" she hissed "At least Lucas always wanted to be with you and Kaliegh"

"Hot Uncle Cooper does too. He loves you. Why else did he propose then huh? He's doing this for you and your future; besides weddings aren't cheap not to mention it is _you_ we're talking about here"

"I know" she hissed "But that's not the case, because _combined_- we have more than enough money to live comfortably; _well_ just as long as C/B stays in business that is" Brooke rolled her eyes. "How are the designs coming along by the way?" she asked nudging the brunette not wanting to talk about her stupid inconsiderate fiancé

"Great! I actually just added the finishing touches to the last few sketches. The board's going to be so impressed and it's all thanks to Kaliegh" she replied as Rachel skimmed through them "Speaking of sketches" she said eagerly as they locked eyes "I have _someone's _wedding dress all finished too" she gushed moving it side to side excitedly as Rachel's mouth dropped opened wide

"SHUT UP! NO WAY!" she exclaimed as the other sketches were immediately discarded from her hands landing on the coffee table

"Shhh, shhh" chuckled Brooke as her index finger touched her lips "Kaliegh's still sleeping; and I would like to keep it that way a little bit longer"

"Why? Is she not feeling good" asked Rachel worried

"Yeah she kept me up all night crying"

"No wonder you look like ass" Brooke stuck out her tongue as she ran her fingers through her brown locks

"HmMMm well I guess since a _bitch_ is still being a _Rachel_" the red head did an eye roll "I should just"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she yelped ready to pounce her best friend who was holding the sketch tightly against her chest "Give me- _give me Brookie_" squealed the red head as she held her hands out for it eagerly

"Eh, _uh- _wait" she said holding her hand up to stop the red head from coming any closer "Before I show it to you, just remember that if you don't like it in _anyway_ I can either _one_ fix it, redo it-whatever you want or _two_ we can go shopping; and if you decide to go with the second option, it won't hurt my feelings or offend me in any way"

"Shut up Brookie, you're rambling" they chuckled "_One_-You know I'm going to love it no matter what especially since it's you who's designing slash making it and _two_ I wouldn't dream of getting married wearing someone else's designs other than yours on _the_ most important day of my life-_okay_ so hand it over SLUT or I will have to kick your ass" the brunette chuckled as her red headed best friend held out her hand once again. They sat down as Rachel slowly but excitedly turned over the sketch. Her mouth dropped open as a gasp escaped her lips. She was in awe-_speechless_ as tears welded up in her eyes. "B-Brooke-"

"Do you like it?" she asked keenly glancing between her best friend and the sketch "Be honest with me; I can handle it"

Silence

"You hate it don't you" she asked as Rachel couldn't tear her eyes away from the dress "I know you said you didn't want-"

"H-Hate it? Are you freaking kidding me Brooke?! This is beyond amazing. Words can't describe how I feel right now. I-I can't believe this is _my_ dress; you designed this just for me?"

"I did" she smiled "You deserve to look like a princess on your special day. Do you really like it?"

"I L-Love it Brooke" she replied getting emotional as she fingered the sketch "Everything from head to toe is miraculous. God thank you so much Brookie" cried the red head as she pulled her best friend in for a death grip hug "It's _amazing_, beautiful! It's more than I could ever ask for" Brooke couldn't help smile as she too had tears in her eyes. "I love you; thank you, thank you"

"I love you too bbf!" they chuckled through their tears "I'm so glad you love it. Now be honest with me, is there anything you don't like about it Rach?" Just as the red head was about to open her mouth a loud, cry came blaring through the baby monitor as they chuckled "Sorry, hold that thought"

"WaAaAhhHhhHhH aAaaAhhHhh, wAaAaaAhHhHHHhH aAaAahHhhHHh"

"Mommy's coming peanut" she yelled hurrying up the stairs as she left Rachel glued to her wedding dress

…

"Peek-a-Boo" exclaimed Jamie popping out from underneath his hands as Kaliegh couldn't stop giggling

"Do it again Jamie" laughed Lily as they stayed hovered over the little girl on the floor. They couldn't keep their hands or lips off the little girl as they smothered her with kisses

"Peek-a-_Boo_" Kaliegh giggled once again waving her little hands and feet in the air causing the two little tykes to join in the laughter

"Peek-a-_Boo_" they yelled in unison as Kaliegh laughed even harder

"Are they making you laugh baby girl? Is Jamie and Aunt Lily making you laugh; are they being silly?" she cooed resting her sketches on her lap as she turned on her laptop glancing back and forth between the two

"Aunt Brooke, Aunt Brooke watch-" exclaimed Jamie "Kalie… Kalie" he clapped getting her attention "Peek-a _boooooo_" he cooes as Kaliegh giggles causing them all to break out in fits of giggles.

"You guys are so silly" she cooed as she couldn't get enough of her baby girl's giggles. It was the cutest thing she's ever heard

"_What's going on over there; are you having a party without me pretty girl" she chuckled as her husband popped up on her screen at their usual time_

"When don't I" she smirked as he laughed

"_I miss you baby"_

"I miss you too handsome"

"_So where's my princess"_

"On the floor playing _peek a boo_-giggling away at your godson and sister" she replied placing the computer on the coffee table as she planted herself next to the kids on the floor.

"_Hi guys" he smiled as their eyes lit up_

"Hi uncle Lucas/Luwkie" they exclaimed excitedly in unison as Brooke picked up Kaliegh and stood her up on her thighs

"_There's my princess" he cooed as Kaliegh smiled reaching for the computer screen once she realized it was him_

"Who's that Kaliegh _huh_?" gasp the brunette "Who's that; is that daddy?" Kaliegh giggled causing her parents to laugh

"_Hi baby girl. I miss you; god- you're getting so big"_

"You're telling me broody" she chuckled bouncing her "Wait till she's in your arms"

"_You ready to see daddy princess?" he asked as she reached for the computer screen "Are you; because I'm ready to see you and mommy. You all packed?" _

"Yeah just about" she replied as he smiled

"So where's Richard?"

"At the garage with dad. Those two are pretty much glued at the hip" the blonde chuckled

"Has he run into-?"

"Cruella D'Vil" he laughed shaking his head. He loved his wife's imagination "Not that I know of. It's almost like he forgot who he came to visit" they laughed

"At least they get along" she nodded

"Grrrrr, grrrrr" purred Kaliegh as they laughed "Well, we can't wait to see you daddy; isn't that right peanut huh?" she smiled running her fingers through her daughter's hair

"I can't wait either pretty girl"

"Oh god enough with the eye s-e-x" smirked the red head grabbing her god daughter as Lucas rolled his eyes once he recognized the voice

"RACH!" hissed Brooke as she glanced over towards the kids who were too entertained with the WII

"Are you sure you want to bring lady bug here" she cooed kissing Kaliegh's little hands as the little girl giggled trying to suck on her nose "Cuz it looks like you two could use some _alone _time if you know what I mean" she grinned devilishly

"Hi too you too Rach; but as much as I miss my beautiful wife, I do miss my princess too"

"Yeah _well_ lucky for the both of you I'm going"

"Yeah _lucky_ for us" he muttered as the red head stuck her tongue out at him

"_Hey_-at least now my god daughter won't be scarred waking up to her parents screaming"

"We would never do that with our daughter in the room" they both exclaimed in unison incredulously as the red head broke out into laughter

"You say that now, but knowing it's you _two_ who _one_ can't keep their hands off each other" they rolled their eyes "And _two_ from what I know-it's been _awhile_" they blushed "So I'm just saying you _never_ know"

"Why did we appoint her to godmother again pretty girl?"

"I think we were drunk-really, _really_ drunk broody" Brooke playfully winked shrugging as Rachel threw a carrot at her

"Hey _Scott_ did Brookie" the brunette's ears perked up as she kept her back towards the red head while she fixed up the kid's lunch "tell you I caught her _Brooke_-ing herself while-" Brooke's mouth dropped open as she slammed the computer screen shut before he heard the rest "reading your letter" fazed out. Oh shit she was dead now.

"You w-h-o-r-e" she shrieked embarrassed turning bright red as a tomato. Rachel laughed jumping off the counter with Kaliegh snuggled into her arms "It was one time and you promised you wouldn't tell"

"I-I have your daughter in my arms; you wouldn't dare-" she laughed walking backwards glancing over her shoulders now backing out of the kitchen

"I give you five seconds to put her down and make a run for it; cuz once I get my hands on you, _you _are so one dead red head!"

"H-He's your husband; he'll love hearing that kind of stuff" Brooke blushed once again

"_Brooke-ing herself- what?" he asked confused as he turned off his computer "Brooke-ing" his eyes opened wide and mouth dropped open as a smirk soon appeared at his lips before he grabbed his cell phone. "I knew those letters would have a major affect on her" he chuckled unable to stop himself from smiling like an idiot_

…

A couple of days later

"You're not hanging out with Mr. Davis today?" asked Millie as she stuck her head into the office

"No, he's actually hanging out with Keith but we are having lunch in about 15minutes though"

"Seems like he really came to see Keith and not you or Kaliegh" both girl's chuckled

"I know right; but we've spent a lot of time together not to mention he's spending all his time getting to know Kaliegh. That's the most important thing" Millie nodded "Besides, I've shown him around TH and now he's spending the day golfing"

"So whatcha got there _boss_" Brooke chuckled

"_This _my _favorite one of a kind amazing assistant_" Millie blushed "Is all my finished sketches for my baby line" she replied showing them to her before locking it up

"Amazing Brooke" the brunette smiled "All thanks to Kaliegh. So are you all packed?"

"I am" replied Millicent. If it wasn't for Marvin's mother's birthday tonight I would be going tonight with you guys to help you prepare"

"Millie, don't be _silly-_everything's practically done. You've been nothing but amazing by keeping everything under control for me like you usually do. Besides the meetings not until the day after tomorrow, so if it'll make you feel any better you can help us as much as you want tomorrow but as for tonight you're going to have a wonderful time with your boyfriend and his family _okay_" her assistant/friend nodded "Only reason I'm leaving tonight is because I wanted to surprise Lucas at tonight's game since it's his last one"

"Okay" she replied smiling

"Good. Now I'm going to go to lunch and Rach will swing by tonight to pick up these sketches before heading to the airport"

"Sounds good; have a good lunch and I'll see you guys tomorrow" Brooke smiled waving good bye

…

A few hours later Brooke and Rachel were all packed and ready to go as the adults said goodbye to Kaliegh.

"I'm really sorry daddy. I wished-"

"Honey, it's okay. I've had an amazing time here in TH with you, Kaliegh and everyone else. I know you're extremely busy especially with this new line and your meetings in a few days so you have to stay focus" Brooke nodded "At least we got some bonding time in" she smiled

"Promise me you'll visit soon and bring Jules along"

"Of course as long as you and Luke promise to bring Kaliegh to visit!" he replied pulling his daughter in for a hug

"I promise"

"I love you Brooklyn" The brunette chuckled to the full name "Have a safe trip"

"Love you too daddy"

"Bye princess" he smiled pulling his grand daughter into his arms

"My turn" cooed Keith as Richard handed her over "We'll see you in a few days honey bunny. Kiss daddy good luck for us okay?" he smiled smoothing her with kisses as she grabbed his face

"Taxi's here guys" they headed towards the door "You guys have everything?" asked Peyton once they were all settled in

"Yeah all set. You brought the sketches right Rach?"

"_Sketches_; no I thought you had them"

"Me?" she asked incredulously "No, remember when we talked last night? You were supposed to swing by the store and pick them up before meeting me at my house so I could have a little more time with my dad. Please don't tell me you forgot"

"_Uh_, OoOpsie" Brooke took a deep breath shaking her head frustrated.

"Oh boy" said Peyton chuckling as she tried to keep a fussy Kaliegh entertained

"WaAaaahhHHHh aaaAhahhHh"

"Ssssshhhh ssshhh, you're okay honey, you're okay" cooed Brooke as she handed the driver her bag

"Look at this baby girl; what's that- you're purple monkey. Is that your purple monkey?"

"WaAaAahhHhHh aaAaAhHHhh"

"I asked you to do one thing Rach; one thing" she muttered under her breath as Peyton handed her a crying Kaliegh "I know, I know you're not feeling too good"

"Hey, it's not a big deal guys. We'll just swing by and pick them up real quick, it'll just take a few seconds to run in and run out, right Rach"

"Right"

"Everything okay?" asked Karen once Kaliegh started getting fussy

"Yeah everything's fine; she's just tired. I gave her a little children's Tylenol" replied the brunette as she took a deep breath before putting on one of her famous Brooke Davis smiles. "Okay, okay we're going to go now peanut. We're going to go see daddy" Kaleigh cooed as Brooke chuckle

"Looks like you're not the only one excited to see Lucas honey" laughed Karen as they all chortled

"Are you excited? You get to fly in an airplane for the first time too; yeah!" she gasps as Kaliegh's face lit up. "Call me when you land"

"I will. See you in a few days" They said good bye once again as they drove off

"WaAaAaahHhhhHh aAaaaAaAahhhhh"

"I know I know Kaliegh" cooed Brooke as she searched for her daughter's bag. "You want your binkie don't you? Okay, okay" she replied bouncing her "Uh have you guys seen Kaliegh's bag? Rach you did grab her bag like I asked you too right?"

"Crap" hissed the red head

"Oh come on _god-mother_!" she sneered bitterly as Rachel did an eye roll

"I'm sorry okay; it's just that Cooper and I had a little making up to do so my head's still a little cloudy" she smiled as Brooke glared at her "What it's going to be a few weeks before we see each other again. We had to make it memorable"

"Well I hope this" she said to a now screaming Kaliegh is memorable enough for you too. Shhhh its okay honey; I know. I know. Aunt Rachel didn't mean to forget her duties as god mother" Peyton chuckled at her two bickering friends

"I'm sorry okay" she replied apologetically "Look Kaliegh do you like?" cooed the red head as she gives her god daughter her cell phone who seemed to quite down immediately. "Look wow?" Kaliegh was in awe "I promise from now on Kaliegh's top priority; isn't that right lady bug" she cooed as Kaliegh giggled sticking the phone in her mouth

"Ewwww that's dirty honey bunny" chuckled the curly blonde

"Let's just hope you don't make Luke and I regret our decision s-l-u-t!" she joked as Rachel stuck her tongue out at the brunette

...

"Finally done" just then her phone rang "Hello" she smiled

"_Millie, where are you baby?"_

"On my way" she replied coming out from the back room "I'm sorry, I know I'm late honey. I didn't think it would take me this long to close up"

"_It's okay" he smiled "Do you want me to swing by and pick you up?"_

"_No, no- I have my car"_

"_Okay, I'll see you soon then" _

"_See you soon Marvin" she smiled putting on her jacket as she hit the light switch now heading towards the door. "Ahhhhh" she screamed as everything went black._

"Hurry up BDavis" yelled Peyton as Rachel kept Kaliegh entertained

"_Uh, hello? Anyone here?" she called out as she pushed through the slight ajar door "Hello? What in the world?" she asked as she noticed the place all torn up. "OMG?!" she shrieked grabbing her cell phone as she noticed the lifeless body on the ground "Oh dear god" she gasp_

"_Ugh!! Where the hell are those damn sketches?"_

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"_Hello; I'm at Clothes over Bro's and I need help" _

"_Ma'am, please calm down and tell me what happened"_

"_I-I don't know what happened all I know is that-"_

"_HEY! What the hell are you doing?" _

"_AHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as a gun was aimed at her face once her cellphone went flying smashing against the wall_

"_Where are those sketches?"_

"_Sketches, what sketches?" she cried afraid for her life _

"_Don't play dumb with me Mrs Davis. I know you know what sketches I'm talking about; so just hand them over and I won't hurt you"_

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about" she cried struggling to get out of his grip "Help; someone please help me! HELP!" she screamed from the top of her lungs "Someone please HELP ME!!" _

"_Tell me where those damn sketches are" he roared grabbing her by the collar of her blouse "NOW or so help me god"_

"_I swear I don't know what you're talking about" she cried "Please just let me go"_

"_So you want to do this the hard way huh?" he exclaimed as his fist collided with her face before everything went black_

…

2 ½ hours later, 1 ½ after the incident-30mins after Officer Sullivan broke the news to Karen, who was listed as emergency contact for C/B. The only information they were given was that two brunette's about 5'4 weighing no more than 120lbs was attacked tonight at C/B and brought down to the hospital. There was no identification found on the two ladies, but Karen remembered the girl's planning on heading to the store before going to the airport along with Millie working the closing shift per their conversation earlier in the day.

"B-Brooke, Millie" she cried "What about my granddaughter?" Officer Sullivan shook his head looking over towards his partner "Or Rachel; Peyton? You know the Red head and blonde? Or what about my precious almost 4 month old grand daughter Kaliegh?" she cried as Officer Sullivan apologized. He explained that when they arrived the two brunettes's where the two they found in throughout store.

"O-Oh dear god" she gasp as tears streamed down her cheeks "I-I don't understand; they were all together"

"Maybe they dropped Brooke off-"

"But that wouldn't make sense Deb" she cried as the older blonde pulled her into her arms

"Why don't you bring me a couple of pictures and I'll see what I can find out. Normally we can't really file a missing person report until it's been at least 48-72 hours but since there's an infant is involved" Karen felt her head spinning

"They're at the hospital; why don't you go down and identify them for us"

"Haley honey its mom. Listen there's been an accident tonight at C/B. We think Brooke-" she heard the phone drop "Haley, _Haley_" she yelled

15minutes later

"_Pick up, pick up" she begged as she paced around her living room away from where Lily and Jamie were playing "Come on Jason, pick up!" she exclaimed_

"_Hello" she heard after the fourth attempt_

"_Jason, oh thank god" she let out a breath she was holding once the guy's agent finally picked up. _

"_Haley, is that you?" he asked covering one ear as the noise from the game was too loud_

"_Yes it's me Jason" she confirmed "Listen I need you to get Lucas on the phone for me; it's an emergency!"_

"_You do know he's in the middle of a game right?"_

"_Of course I know he's in the middle of a game dimwit" she hissed not trying to be rude, but she was losing her patience. "If it wasn't an emergency do you really think I would be calling?"_

"_Good point. What do you want me to tell him?"_

"_I would prefer to talk to him myself, but knowing that's impossible" she sighed "Tell him that there was an accident tonight at Brooke's store. We don't know what the status is or what really happened but from what we do know- Ms Huxtable and Mrs. Davis were both involved" she replied quoting Officer Sullivan "And that we feel its' best he got to the hospital asap!"_

"_Are they okay?"_

"_I'm not sure. Karen's suppose to keep me posted"_

"_Okay, I'm on it Haley. Keep us posted too" she nodded_

"_Book him the first redeye; and oh Jason"_

"_Yeah" he replied as he made a run for it_

"_Make sure you keep Nathan, Jake and Skillz there to finish out the game. Brooke and Lucas would want them too"_

"_You got it"_

15minutes later, the Scott clan, Mouth and his family, friends along with Richard rushed through the hospital doors bombarding the nurse's station. "Where are they? Are they okay? How's my daughter? How's my girlfriend? How's my fiancée? Was Peyton with them? Where's my grand-daughter" came blaring all at once as the head nurse had to step back and raise her voice to be heard. Just then the doctor came out as they all rushed towards him

"They were attacked tonight" Everyone gasped as they felt their hearts drop

"H-How are they" stuttered Mouth as Fergie and Junk came for moral support

"They're going to be just fine"

"Oh thank god" cried Karen as they all let out a breath they were holding

"Nothing's broken, but a few bruised ribs, cuts and scratches. We ran a few CT and MRI scans and everything came out normal. I have to warn you all though, that they're completely covered from head to toe in bruises. It looks worst than it really is but I promise you they'll be fine once all healed up. Once they're awake, Officer Sullivan wants to ask them a few questions but until then we're going to let them rest. We still don't have word if the patients are infact Mrs. Davis or Ms. Huxtable. If you could please confirm their identity that would be highly appreciated. We tried to ask them questions, but they were in and out of conscious"

"Can we see them?" asked Mouth eagerly

"Yes; as soon as the nurses bring them up to their rooms. Please only a couple people at a time" they nodded

"_Coach D' Antoni" yelled Jason once he made his way over towards the sidelines "Coach D' Antoni" _

"_Not now Jason; can't you see we're down-" he pulled the coach aside whispering something in his ear as he immediately called a time out. The guys stood there looking from one to the other confused_

"_What the hell is Jason doing?" asked Nathan confused as Lucas shook his head shrugging unable to break the stare between him and his agent_

"_It must be important if Coach called a time out" replied Jake hovering over resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath_

"_Chandler you're in L Scott you're out"_

"_What?" asked Nathan as the older Scott put a hand up tell him not to worry_

"_What's up coach, Jason?" _

_Silence_

"_Uh, what's going on?" Coach D'Antoni immediately filled him in as his face went pale as a ghost; knees wanting to buckle in underneath him_

"_Robbed, attacked, hospital" replayed in his head as he felt dizzy "B-Brooke" he gasp as he took a run for it with Jason in tow. _

"_All your stuff is waiting for you in the limo; I booked you a red eye flight"_

"_When" barked Lucas throwing on his track suit once he jumped into the waiting car_

"_The soonest one leaves in about 45minutes so you have to leave now" All he could think about was Brooke, robbed, attacked and hospital. He then grabbed his cell phone as he immediately dialled Haley. _

"_Lucas" she cried as he felt his heart breaking even more_

"_What happened Haley and how's Kaliegh? Why haven't I heard anything about my daughter" She didn't know what to tell him "Haley?"_

15minutes later

"Pretty girl, _baby_ you have to be okay. Please be okay. Dear god, please make sure she's okay" he begged as he paced back and forth unable to keep still "You just have to be okay" he sighed turning everything else out

"Luke" said Jason cautiously as the blonde glanced over his shoulder "Can I get you anything, coffee-"

"How about the plane here sooner damn it!" he hissed as Jason sighed

"I'm sorry man" he replied patting his client/friend's shoulder "It should be here soon"

"Soon" he sneered bitterly "It's been 45 damn minutes Jason- _45_! What's taking it so damn long anyways? It should have arrived 10minutes ago!" he exclaimed as he continued to pace.

"_God, if you think 45minutes is bad I would like to see how you are during the 3 ½ almost 4 hour ride" he mumbled under his breath feeling more sympathetic towards the blonde_

"Did you say something?" he barked as the brunette shook his head no taking a step back.

"Eh, _uh_-Sorry no autographs or pictures guys" said Jason as he blocked Lucas from fans and reporters.

"Come on, come on land already" barked Lucas as he paced back and forth at the terminal waiting for the incoming flight to land. He peaked his head out the window but no plane. "Come on" he sneered "I have to get home to my wife and daughter. Come on, how many people are on that damn flight!" he hissed only loud enough for Jason to hear "Isn't there anything they could do to get people off sooner"

"Luke, man they're doing the best they could"

"Pretty girl, I'm sorry baby! I'm coming home to you" he sighed "I'm coming! Kaliegh tell mommy to be strong; daddy's coming home and I'm not leaving you both again!"

"Plane's here Luke" he took a deep breath

"Oh thank god" he sighed making his way over towards the front

...

"Family of Ms Huxtable" Mouth and his friends and family got up and headed towards her room

"We'll be by in a bit Mouth" he nodded as he scurried towards his girlfriend's room

"We'll let you know if we find out anything Mrs. Scott" Karen nodded defeated

"Karen honey"

"I-I just don't understand why we don't have info on the girls or Kaliegh. Do you think something bad-"

"Hey, hey none of that okay"

"Do you think who ever hurt them took them? But why; what's the incentive"

"Family of Mrs. Davis" the rest of the group got up and headed down towards her room. As they made their way down the hall, they felt the hallway get longer and longer. They slowly entered as shock was written all over their faces

"That's not-"

"_Time to go see daddy huh peanut; yeah?" she cooed excitedly kissing her daughter who broke out into giggles. Lucas's ear perked up once he recognized the voice_

"_BROOKE" he gasp slowly turning around_

"JULES" cried Richard as he felt his heart break all over again "Oh my god Jules; honey" he cried as he darted over towards her sleeping form "W-What are you; h-how; oh dear god"

"Mrs. Davis as in _Mrs. Davis_ your wife and not Brooke" Keith and Karen felt a burden lift up from their shoulders. They walked over towards Richard as they squeezed his shoulder "We'll give you some privacy" he nodded as the couple walked out

...

"God we're finally here" groaned Peyton as she walked up with Rachel in tow

"Yeah finally- stupid delay" sneered Rachel. "I'm so ready for bed thanks to you lady bug" they chuckled "_Scott?_" she whispered confused rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Why isn't he at the game; and why does he look like he's seen a ghost "Hey Brookie"

"Yeah" replied the brunette walking up from behind them "Didn't you say that your _hubby_ didn't know you were coming today?"

"Uh huh" she nodded not seeing where this was going as she shifted Kaliegh in her arms "Remember, we were going to surprise him and try to catch the tail end of his game. Why?" she asked confused

"Because uh-"

"He's right there BDavis" replied the curly blonde pointing to a distraught Lucas who hasn't moved since he laid eyes on his wife and daughter

"Lucas" she shrieked excitedly as tears welded up in her eyes.

"B-BROOKE; oh thank god! Thank you" he exclaimed pulling her into a long passionate kiss as he held on for dear life as tears streamed down his face "Baby, you're really here" he whispered against her ear as he placed kisses all over her face

"Baby what are you doing her?" she giggled "How did you know I was here? Did Hales-"

"Am I dreaming" he cut her off hugging her tighter "Did I have a heart attack, die and gone to heaven? Are you really here pretty girl" he murmured as she chuckled not understanding what he was rambling about

"_What the?" gasp Jason in shock_

"_Not you too Jason" said Rachel confused as he glanced between the two_

"_Brooke? Here, how-what?" he muttered as the girl's looked a him strangely "I-I need a drink" he sighed as his knees wanted to buckle underneath him_

"_Okay first off, why is Lucas here and not at the game Jason; secondly why does it look like you two just saw a ghost or something huh? What the hell is going on here?"_

"_That's uh the million dollar question Rachel" he replied as Peyton shrugged_

"Of course I'm really here" she giggled "Where else would I be?" she felt his tear drops on her skin as he kissed her face all over again "Baby what's wrong?" she asked alarmed and now frightened. "I mean I know you miss me like crazy and all; but you crying and being here unexpected is kinda eerie broody" he chuckled against her forehead "Lucas?" she felt her heart beat rapidly "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the game?"

"WaAaAahHhhhhh aAahaahhAHh" wailed Kaliegh as her parents broke apart but Lucas didn't dare let go. It was like he was afraid they were going to slip from his fingers

"its okay princess" he smiled taking his daughter into his arms as Brooke stayed at his side "You're okay" he cooed "I've missed you too so much"

"Luke baby you're scaring me" she said as they locked eyes. "What's wrong?" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her once again as the trio stood there watching the intimate scene in front of them. Brooke turned towards her friends and they shook their heads nodding. She glanced over at Jason who looked pale, confused and so lost.

"Okay seriously, what's going on here?" asked the red head as she and Peyton along with Jason walked towards a corner for some privacy.

"I-I thought you" spoke Lucas once he found his voice "C/B robbed, you and Millie attacked-_ hospital_" he rambled as Brooke felt her heart drop.

"Huh" she gasped hands covering her trembling mouth as within seconds a water work show streamed down her cheeks "No, no it's all a mistake. Tell me it isn't so Lucas" she cried

"English Scott; English" He filled them in as the three went pale as a ghost. Peyton and Rachel immediately grabbed their phone as Brooke couldn't move.

"Pretty girl"

"Millie" she snapped "I-I need to get to Tree Hill. I-I need to make sure she's okay. Oh god, Millie" she cried scurrying over towards the flight attendant as Lucas gasped her wrist pulling her to him as she broke down against his chest

"I'm on it" said Jason

"T-This is all my f-fault. I-It s-should h-have b-been m-me t-tonight L-Luke b-but I-I'm h-here i-instead. Oh g-god M-Millie"

"Brooke-"

Oh g-god I c-can't breathe. The store was attacked; Millie's hurt and Victoria? It can't be right Luke?" she cried

"Sssshhh sssshhhh baby" he murmured comforting his wife as Kaliegh broke into a pout giving out her own water works

"Awwww" cooed the couple as they tried to calm down their daughter "Mommy's okay sweetheart; you're okay" she wiped away her tears rubbing her daughter's back as Lucas's gently swayed her back and forth

"Everything will be okay Brooke. Rachel and Peyton will tell us"

"Do you know of anyone who would try to hurt you Brooke?" asked Jason

"No" she replied shaking her head "I-I mean other than Victoria bothering me. Y-You don't think do you Luke? She wouldn't hurt me, would she?" Lucas sighed as he pulled her tighter into his arms never wanting to let go

45minutes later

"I will take care of everything on this end Brooke. Go back and make sure Millie and Jules" she felt sick to her stomach as tears once again glided down her cheeks "Are okay. I will postpone the meeting and once I get back we'll deal with the store together okay?" she nodded as the red head and the curly blonde pulled her in for a hug

"It's not your fault so please stop blaming yourself B. It was unfortunate that Jules and Millie were caught in the cross fire but Karen said they're fine. Nothing's broken just bruised ribs and a few cuts and scratches."

"Still they were attacked and beaten guys, in my store! It was supposed-"

"Stop it" sneer Rachel as Brooke closed her eyes "This isn't your fault. You couldn't have prevented it regardless. I know this sounds horrible, but just be thankful that we didn't take Kaliegh to the store tonight like we originally planned" her heart broke even more. "If it wasn't for Peyton's idea of texting Millie to bring them with her tomorrow, we would have been hurt too. Kaliegh" they all glanced over towards a semi sleeping blue eyed brunette in her father's arms "Would have" she swallowed a lump that formed at her throat as she couldn't continue her statement. "They're not going to blame you for what happened tonight. It was an accident okay. Accident's happened" Brooke sighed as it was now time to go

"Luke" she said breaking the silence 2 ½ hours later during the flight

"Yeah babe" he replied kissing her temple as he pulled her into his arms

"I love you" she cried as they gazed into each other's eyes. He smiled

"I love you too pretty girl" he replied leaning down to kiss her softly "I'm thankful you and Kaliegh aren't hurt" she nodded as they gazed over to a peacefully sleeping Kaliegh "Poor thing; she's beat" Brooke's fingers caressed her daughter's dimples

"I'm sorry about your game"

"Don't be. You and our princess are the most important people in my life" she kissed his beating heart as he held her tighter

"Poor Millie and Jules" she sniffled "How do I face them Luke. It should have been me, not them."

"Baby don't say that" he replied as Brooke wiped away tears "You face them, the same way they would if the situation was turned around" Brooke sighed "This isn't your fault Brooke; so please stop beating yourself up"

"I just feel guilty"

"I know you do" he replied caressing her cheek "That's just who you are; selfless soul" he replied kissing away her tears "You couldn't have prevented it"

2 ½ hours later they finally landed

"Why does this day feel like it's never going to end?" she sighed as they hailed a taxi

"I know, I'm sorry babe" he replied "It'll get better"

25minutes later

"Where to?" asked the cab driver as Lucas turned to his broken exhausted wife.

"The hospital please" she replied as Lucas nodded. She leaned back into his arm caressing Kaliegh's back as she stirred

"Brooke, Lucas" exclaimed Karen as she and Keith darted towards them

"Oh honey" she cried pulling Brooke into her arms who just sobbed "Sssshhh, sssshhh it's not your fault sweetheart" she cooed as Keith squeezed Lucas's shoulder before taking Kaliegh into his arms "We're just all so glad you guys are okay"

"Hi pumpkin" he cooed softly kissing her as he rubbed circles along her back. Lucas wrapped her baby blanket tighter around her as Keith shifted to get more comfortable

"How are they?" asked Lucas as Karen pulled him into her arms

"They're going to be fine. The doctor's given them something for the pain. They should be released in a few days"

"H-How's my dad?" she gulped

"Hanging in there" Brooke nodded as Karen gave them the room numbers "They've been in and out of sleep; haven't spoken much to anyone. The police officer will be by either tomorrow or the following day to get their statements" Brooke nodded

"Have you guys eaten?"

"We're not hungry" Karen nodded

"We'll take Kaliegh home with us; you guys have enough on your mind as it is to be worrying about her too" Brooke and Lucas thankfully nodded "Mouth's staying the night and so is your dad. They'll be happy to see you both; but right after that I want you two to go home and get some sleep. You both look like you could use it" they once again nodded before she pulled them in for long hugs "We'll talk more about this later. Don't you dare worry about the store tonight Brooke you hear me?" the brunette nodded through tears "God, I'm so thankful you and Kaliegh are okay sweetheart. I was so scared" she cried as tears streamed down her own cheeks

"I know, me too mom" she replied "Here are my keys. Keith brought his. Mine's parked next to the emergency entrance. You won't miss it"

"You ready pretty girl" Brooke took a deep breath as they made their way towards Millie's room.

An hour later after apologizing up and down not to mention crying her heart out to a in and out of sleeping Millie and Jules she was forced to go home by the couples. Regardless of what current state they were in, they were still cracking jokes and smiling as it didn't make Brooke feel any better let alone less guilty over the situation. Once they realized she was taking over Lucas's job with the whole _brooding_ thing, the girl's scolded her for even thinking about blaming herself not to mentioned threatened to not allow her back in to visit if she didn't change her attitude by the next morning. Millie couldn't empathize enough that she would quit working for her if Brooke dared apologized once more. Brooke playfully pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key as the three chuckled at her actions. They all said good night as the couple headed towards the elevator. Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas's waist from behind as she kissed his shoulder taking in his scent she loves so much. He smiled as he brought her hands up to his lips enjoying her arms wrapped around him securely. Oh how they've missed one another

"I love you broody" she murmured

"I love you too pretty girl" she smiled just as the elevator door dinged open

"Ready to go home babe?" she nodded

"Can we stop by the store real quick?"

"Pretty girl" he says as he opens the door for her to get in "Maybe we should wait till tomorrow. You've been through a lot tonight and-"

"Please Luke. I need to go tonight" He nods as he jumped in behind the wheel

"Thank you"

"Anything for you" he replied kissing her hand as their fingers stay intertwined now making their way to the store. They pull up 15minutes later as the store is now blocked off with yellow caution tape. They slowly get out as her heart sinks; tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Excuse me Sir, Ms" said an officer on patrol as they approached them "We can't let you in. You're going to have to come back tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" she sneered "But this is my store. C/B is mine" replied Brooke "I have every right to go in if I wanted and you can't stop me" she barked as Lucas was apologetic for his wife's outburst

"Brooke"

"No Lucas" she hissed "I just spent 8 ½ hours flying from back and forth between here and NY. I want to see my store. I'm not leaving until I do so-"

"Officer Morello" he said once reading his name tag "Isn't there anything you can do" begged Lucas knowing his wife wasn't going to back down. He couldn't help but feel a reason why she was so adamant in coming by tonight. "5 minutes; can't you please just give us 5 minutes huh?"

The police officer turned to his partner who nodded "5 minutes; and then you come back tomorrow morning when Officer Sullivan's here. He'll have a few questions for you too" they nodded thanking them as Lucas took Brooke's hand into his following closely behind. "We're going to leave the lights off, so you stay behind me" As they inched closer and closer towards the door, Lucas felt Brooke shaking as he pulled her into his arms

"You're safe baby. I'm right here" she nodded wiping away tears as she took a deep breath before entering

"O-Oh god Lucas" she cried as she felt her heart stop. The place was turned upside down. Furniture was thrown; clothes and racks where scattered-broken and ripped. The cash register was on the floor near the window, the computer monitor and flat screens were smashed. She slowly walked over towards the counter rummaged through scattered papers and broken drawers. Within seconds, she had confirmation on what she knew would be exactly missing.

"Brooke" said Lucas once he realized she stood there frozen "What's wrong?" The police officer immediately walked over towards them

"Mrs Davis?"

"My sketches are gone" Lucas pulled his crying wife into his arms as she sobbed into his shirt "My s-sketches are gone; all of it" she cried as a chill ran down her spine "I-I'm ready to go home" he nodded as the officer led the way

"Thank you" The car ride was silent as Lucas squeezed her leg. She rested her hand on his as she kept her eyes on the road. Once they finally made it home entering the house, she headed upstairs as he made sure the house and windows were locked up. He couldn't help smile as he was finally home. He picked up a few of Kaliegh's toys and tossed them into her play pen and darted up the stairs after his wife. "Pretty girl" he found her standing in front of their dresser

"S-She hates me that much Luke, that she was willing to hurt me for my s-sketches. Her own daughter, flesh and blood for s-sketches" He walked towards her as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as she cried "He beat them badly Luke. That could have been me; it was supposed to be me" she sobbed into his chest as he rubbed circles along her back. "S-She hired someone to hurt me and steal my sketches; god what kind of monster does that?"

"I-I'm sorry pretty girl" he murmured into her hair as she clung on to him "W-What if he comes back to finish the job; oh god Luke what if"

"Sssshhh… sssshhhh. I'm here baby" he kissed her hair "I promise you, I won't let anything or anyone ever hurt you or Kaliegh. I will always be here to protect you and make you feel safe. You're my life pretty girl" they locked eyes as he leans down and kisses her tears away. "I love you"

* * *

This small section is **RATED M** for **Maturity of Discretion**

**

* * *

**"I love you too" she cried kissing his chest. Oh how she's missed him physically and emotionally. "Make me feel safe again Luke" he swallowed a lump that formed at his throat once he felt her hands snake underneath his shirt caressing his skin as a hiss escaped his lips "Show me how much you love and miss me" she purred as her fingers traced a circle along his nipples making his body tingle all over for her "Make love to me Luke" she begged

"_Make love to me_" her words were music to his ears as he tilted his head to the side putting his lips on hers as she deepened the kiss. She gasped as she felt his tongue stroking hers just as a moan slipped from her mouth. She then wrapped her arms around his neck digging her fingers into his scalp.

"A-Are you sure you're ready for this? I can just hold you"

"No, I want to feel you. I want you to make passionate love to me. Please" He leaned in attacking her lips with his as he quickly lifted her blouse over her head as he unfastened her bra throwing it over his shoulder before gently laying her down on their bed. He gazed lovingly into her green hazel eyes as she grabbed onto his shoulders pulling him down to her mouth kissing him long and hard as he knew exactly what she wanted. In a matter of moments, they were both completely naked everything tossed to the floor. He then nuzzled her neck, nibbling his way down towards her beautiful arched more than ready breasts. She moaned as his tongue traced a circle along her nipple before taking it fully into his mouth as his hand slid up her inner thigh. He groaned as he felt heat penetrating off of her once his fingers inched closer towards her center. With his knees, he spread her legs wider apart as he quickly but gently inserted his two fingers inside of her causing a moan to slip out from both their mouths. She was wet, dripping wet and it was all for him. It had been awhile for them both, but she knew exactly where it was headed.

"Oh god pretty girl" he groaned as she panted harder digging her nails into his shoulder as he licked her breast moving his fingers in and out of her rubbing her in all the right places.

"O-Oh god Lucas" she cried as she gently bit down on his shoulder blade "L-Lucas" He pinned her arms above her head as he pushed her thighs further apart and found her mouth with his. He kissed down her jaw, as she tilted her neck giving him access to nuzzle her ear down her neck towards the valley of her breasts, gently fondling them as she writhed underneath him. His lips then left opened mouth butterfly kisses along her tummy as his fingers resumed inside of her as he felt how wet and ready she was for him "L-Lucas p-please" she purred begging as he smiled. His hands slipped underneath her bottom as he lifted her up dipping his tongue inside her as she moaned. He then nuzzled her, capturing her hot flesh with his lips flicking, sucking and tugging as she screamed. He held her hips steady as his tongue once again gently nibbled her core as he felt her shatter- releasing as it urged him to continue.

"MmMmMm… he moaned as she hit orgasm after orgasm crying out in pleasure

"L-Lucas, baby sssss, ahhhh, oh god-I-I n-need y-you p-please" With that he felt himself getting harder as he thrusted deeply inside of her; allowing her body to adjust to his before she arched her body up screaming in pleasure from the friction they were creating as her heat flowed through out their bodies.

"I-I've m-missed y-you s-so m-much p-pretty g-girl" he groaned trembling as they started to move in a steady rhythm as he penetrated in and out of her.

"G-God I-I've m-missed y-you u-uh s-so m-much" she exclaimed flipping them over as she felt his arousal with their movements as they changed position with him still deep inside of her. She grabbed his shoulders lifting her self off of him as he groaned but she immediately plunged herself right back into him as they both let out a cry of ecstasy as she took all of him in.

"O-Oh G-God B-Brooke" he groaned as she smiled. "G-God, I-I LOVE you so, so much"

"I-I LOVE you too" she gasp leaning forward thinking that her body was going to shatter, once he took her nipple into his mouth sucking hard. She felt his manhood press against something miraculous inside of her as she clung on to him tighter never wanting to let go.

"Oh Pretty girl" he yelled as she felt a sensation expand throughout her body where his erection filed her. She then heard him moan with pleasure as she felt him pulsate, stretching inside her as he came. It was perfect; everything was perfect feeling him inside of her. She then toppled down on top of him as he wrapped his arms protectively around her stroking her back, still feeling the orgasms and internal spasms that still lingered.

"Promise me you won't stay away for too long; because I can't do this again Luke. I need you home with us; and I know it sounds selfish-"

"I promise baby girl" he replied silencing her with a kiss "Nothing's going to keep me away from you or Kaliegh" she smiled as she captured his lips with hers. I will always be here to protect and make you feel safe" he kissed her tears away as she tried to block out what happened tonight with Millie and Jules. She then started to move back and forth as he hissed "I want to ride you broody" she placed kisses up his tummy towards his chest taking his nipples into her mouth as he ran his hands threw her hair "Until the sun comes up"

"MmMmM… promise pretty girl" she giggled nodding as his hands rested on her waist urging her to go faster. She then leaned down and kissed him hard as his hands found her breast squeezing gently as she hissed in pleasure

"I love you" she murmured against his lips as he flipped her over. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him further inside of her as she moaned out his name causing him to release in her.

"I love you too"

[End of M]

…

Two weeks later

"Can you say dddddaaaaadddddaaaaa... d-a-d-d-a... Kalieg" he cooed as she grrrr'd. "What about mmmmaaaammmma... m-a-m-a; say mama princess" He smiled playfully tickling her as she giggled. "mmaaaammaaaaa, dddddaaaadddda and Kaliegh; yeah ddddaaaaddddaaa" She then grabbed her blankie sticking it in her mouth as he chuckled "You want to play peek a boo don't you honey? Yeah? Peeek-a-booooo" he gasp popping out from under it as she broke out into a fit of giggles "Peeek-a-boooooo" she waved her arms and legs excitedly smiling. Just then he heard the garage open "Mama's home" he cooed "Hi pretty girl" he called over as she set her things down

"Hi handsome" she smiled planting herself down next to them on the floor as she leaned in for a kiss "Are you playing peek-a-boo with daddy Kaliegh? Huh; are you?" she asked smothering her daughter with kisses

"How was your morning?" he asked shutting off ESPN

"Long and tiring; glad to be home though. Oh I talked to Jules and Millie today"

"You did; how are they?"

"Completely healed from head to toe, just like new"

"Awww that's great babe" he smiled squeezing her knee "How's the store coming along?" he asked as Kaliegh used his finger as a pacifier "Kaliegh" he chuckled as Brooke handed him her real one

"Perfect" she beamed "We're just waiting for the last shipment of clothes, accessories and shoes to arrive so we could stock and re-open next week. Can you believe Millie wants to start working tomorrow?"

"Actually I can" chuckle the blonde not the least bit surprised "She's like you babe; super woman" Brooke chuckled as she leaned in and smothered her daughter with kisses "What are you going to do about the sketches? Are you sure you don't want to turn Victoria in babe?" Brooke sighed

"O-Oh my god broody look" gasped Brooke clasping her husband's hand excitedly as they watched their daughter completely roll over for the first time

"You did it princess; you finally rolled over" he cooed lying kissing her cheek as she nuzzled his face with her forehead

"We're so proud of you peanut" said the brunette as tears welded up in her eyes "You rolled over"

"Hand me the camera pretty girl" he instructed as he put her back on her back

"Come on Kaliegh, roll over honey. Roll over for daddy" Kaliegh laid there sucking away on her binkie watching her parents clap and cooe

"Come on honey do it again for mommy and daddy please" said Brooke as she leaned forward and kissed her daughter "Roll over for mommy and daddy" Kaliegh grabbed for her face cooeing as they chuckled "You don't need this" she said taking the binkie out of her daughter's mouth "Roll over baby girl; you can do it"

"No?" asked Brooke as Kaliegh reached for her hair fascinated

"No" chuckled Lucas putting down the camera "What time is her appointment again?"

"3:30" she replied "You finally get to eat solid food; aren't you excited baby girl?" she cooed as she brought her daughter's hands to her lips "Solid foods; MmMm…" she smiled blowing raspberries on Kaliegh's tummy causing her to giggle

"Our princess is growing up before our very own eyes" smiled Lucas placing kisses all over her face as he leaned forward on his elbows. Brooke took this time to lay down next to her as they watched Kaliegh's fingers instantly grab at Lucas's face, nose and mouth. They couldn't help chuckled "We should get ready babe" Brooke glanced over towards the clock as it read 1:45pm just as the phone rang

"Yeah we should" she replied yawning as she watched her husband get up to his feet. Just then Kaliegh's eyes followed him as her tiny little body once again tried to roll over as if she wanted to go with him

"Luke, _Luke_ baby" she whispered eagerly as he turned around. She quickly sat up and grabbed for the camera as she hit the record button

"Come on princess roll over for daddy" he cooed as she laid there "Come on Kaliegh; please" he begged laughing as she continued to kick her feet and wiggle her arms in the air

"Come on baby girl. You were just about to do it" laughed Brooke. Lucas chuckled as he turned around to walk away again as Kaliegh let out a cry as her body attempted again "Broody" he turned around and she stopped causing them to laugh "Baby call her and start walking away again but this time do it backwards" he nodded

"Kaliegh, Kaliegh" he clapped grabbing her attention "Daddy's leaving, bye. Bye" he waved slowly backing away as she let out a little cry. Each step he took she tried a little harder. Once he pretended to disappear out of view she completely rolled over as she searched for him

"D-Did you see that?"

"I did, I did" he exclaimed excitedly "Did you get that on camera babe"

"I did, I did! Yay you did it baby girl; you rolled over" cooed Brooke as she kept the camera on her daughter.

"You did it princess; you rolled over for mommy and daddy" he cooed picking her up and placing kisses all over her face "You did it. We're so proud of you baby girl" Brooke set the camera down as she made her way over towards the duo

"You did it honey. You're such a big girl" she gasp "Yeah you are" Kaliegh cooed as Lucas held her up above their heads causing her to giggle. "Is that mommy Kaliegh? Is that mommy smiling at you huh?" he cooed as he brought her down so Brooke could kiss her. He then swung her back away from his wife

"Weeeeee" she cooed as he swung her back away from her "Mmmmuaaaah" she cooed as he brought her back in front of her. "Weeeee" Kaliegh giggled "MmmmmuaaaaaH" she giggled harder as they both joined her

"Is that mommy princess _huh_? Is mommy being silly?" he chuckled blowing a raspberry underneath her chin causing her to laugh hysterically

"Does that tickle baby girl? Yeah?" Just then there was a knock at the door

"I'll get that babe" she nodded happily taking Kaliegh

"Grrrrr, grrrrrr" she cooed trying to suck on her mother's face as Brooke giggled

"Lets' get you all changed and ready to go see Dr. Cordova for your check up while daddy gets the door" The knocking got louder and harder

"Coming, I'm coming" he yelled jogging towards the door "What the hell are you doing here?" he barked not the least bit happy

...

* * *

_~~SoOoOoOoOo 24 pages to this update... am I forgiven?? :0) ~~  
_

* * *

**A/N 2:**

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

Flipflopgal, StephyluvsBL4EVA, pink5288, dianehermans, Long Live Brucas, bella, Annonymous reader, Peterclaire, Moonkisss, Princesakarlita411, diane luvs u, Kaliegh, tanya2byour21, TessMTiv, ga-4-ever, cindy, Grace, Gina, LaLa

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

You guys are seriously AWESOME!! Thank you for bringing a smile to my face!! :0)

~~ _I want you all to know how much I appreciate it_! ~~

* * *

**-L**ast **B**ut **N**ot **L**east-

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… & **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

**P**heary**W**inkle!-

* * *

~~ Kaliegh ~~ Will you PM me your email addy please?


	34. Why Am I Not Surprised

Disclaimer: I don't own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

* * *

Here's the next chapter everyone… ENJOY!! :0)

…

"What the hell are you doing here?" he sneered as silence filled the air "I thought we for sure got rid of you" If looks could kill, Lucas would be buried alive

"You know why I'm here _Scott_, and it's obviously not to see you" the blue eyed blonde rolled his eyes "I heard the store was attacked a couple of weeks ago and I just wanted to see if Brooke was okay?"

"Don't you think you should be checking on _Millie?_ She was the one who was _attacked_" The brunette did an eye roll "My _wife_ isn't your concern Adams." Chase chuckled shaking his head

"Are you _that_ threatened by our_ friendship_ Scott?" he grinned as Lucas crossed his arms at his chest baffled "I mean Brooke and I, we go way back. We've been friends longer than the two of you. If it wasn't for the fact that you came around and got her _pregnant_" he muttered "We'd probably be happily married by now" Lucas couldn't help but laugh out loud as it aggravated the brunette

"Seriously?" chuckled the blonde flabbergasted "_You_, and I both know that's total bullshit _Adams_. Besides, I'm not the least bit _threatened _or_ jealous_ over whatever the hell you think you have going on with _my _wife- because if I remember correctly, she told you on numerous accounts to _stay the hell away from us_" Chase balled his free hand up into a fist glaring at the blonde

"No actually, if I can _recall_ correctly _Scott_" he grinned as the Lucas wanted nothing more to physically wipe that stupid smirk off jackass's face "She asked me to stay away _temporarily_. She never said _indefinitely_ so I'm not giving up without a fight. You may have her now, but sooner or later she'll realize who's really in her heart"

"Wow, you're totally delusional" said Lucas incredulously "Do you even hear the _Bull_ that's coming out of your mouth?" Chase rolled his eyes "Word of advice Adams- taking that you're still pathetically chasing after _my_ wife" Chase gritted his teeth squeezing the bouquet of white carnations irritated "Stay the hell away from my family or so help me god" he barked as he slammed the front door in Chase's face

"You'll be sorry Scott. Brooke and Kaliegh will be mine if it's the last thing I do" he mumbled throwing the flowers in front of the door before leaving

…

"Mrs. Strauss, here's the packet Dr. Green wants you to look over" said the receptionist as Lindsey sighed nodding.

"The clinic is opened M-F; 8am to-" just then she thought she heard a familiar voice as she turned around to follow it

"_So go ahead and try the dry cereal and see how she likes it" said Dr Cordova as she stood at the counter while they booked Kaliegh's next appointment_

"_So you recommend mixing dry cereal with a little formula?" asked Lucas bouncing a happy Kaliegh _as Lindsey felt her heart flutter at their interaction

"_Yes" she nodded "Pureed foods would be good for her too" Both Lucas and Brooke nodded as they kept their eyes on the doctor_

"Mrs. Strauss-"

"Shhhhhhhh, shhhhhh" hissed Lindsey covering her face as she kept her eyes locked on Lucas and Kaliegh "That home-wrecker has my life" she gritted through clench teeth "That should be _our_ daughter Luke, and that should be me standing next to you rubbing our baby girl's back" she sighed as the receptionist stood there silently irritated.

"_Make sure you start her off with one food at a time; let her get use to it" they nodded "Don't force it on her and don't stop giving her formula either. Well miss Kaliegh, you're such a big girl now, aren't you" they laughed as Kaliegh cooed reaching for her face_

"_It's her thing now" explained Brooke as Lindsey rolled her eyes "She likes to grab and latch onto faces" Dr Cordova chuckled_

"_That's so cute" she smiled tickling her as Kaliegh giggled causing others to join "See you next month honey. We'll see how much you've changed okay?" she cooed "If you have any questions, you know where to find me" they nodded and thanked her. _

"_Ready babe?" he asked as Brooke nodded happily intertwining her fingers with his._

"_You get to eat yummy solid foods now Kalie" cooed the brunette "Isn't that exciting peanut? Yeah?" The baby brunette smiled as her mouth attacked her father's face before resting in the crook of his neck _

"_Looks like someone's tired huh princess?" said Lucas as he rubbed his daughter's back. _Lindsey sighed as she watched the happy family walk out the door not noticing her

"When you're ready to make your next appointment, please let the receptionist know what type of appointment you need so they could book it accordingly"

Silence

"Well, if we're done here"

"That should be my life" she mumbled un-coherently snatching the appointment card from the receptionist right before she stormed out of the office "Damn you Chris Keller, and damn you Chase Adams for ruining my life; Ugh!" she shouted as tears welded up in her eyes "I need you Lucas" she sobbed silently as she thought back to what type of father he's been "I need you to help me through this. I can't do with without you"

…

Later that afternoon

"So you want to tell me who was at the door earlier broody?" she asked waving the bouquet of white flowers back and forth once he came back downstairs from putting Kaliegh down for her nap

"I can't believe that _jackass_ left them" he sneered sliding the baby monitor into his back pocket. He knows how much his wife loves flowers, but before she even got a chance to smell them, they were already in his hands.

"Eh, _uh_-Luke?" she said following him into the kitchen just as they went flying into the garbage

"_White; _seriously?" she kinked her eyebrows, leaning up against the counter as she watched him rant and rave. "And carnations, _really?!_" Brooke laughed softly as he started unpacking their recently purchased groceries "They're not even the right damn _color _if anything" she smiled shaking her head. He was just too darn cute when he got jealous.

"And what _color_ should they be babe?" she teased resting her cheek against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind caressing his chiselled chest

"Not _white_!" he groaned over his shoulder as she chuckled hopping onto the counter "If_ jackass_ really _knew _you as he claims he does, then they would at least be _red_" he smiled presenting her with a decked out vase filled with a dozen long stem roses, with a few gerbera daises. Her mouth dropped open

"Awwwww, my favorites- _Luke_. It's beautiful" she gushed smiling ear to ear as she leaned in to smell them "Thank you" she said as she jumped into his arms pulling his lips onto hers "I love 'em, I love 'em" she beamed

"Only the best for my pretty girl" he replied kissing her softly

"I love you" she smiled deepening the kiss just as they started losing themselves in the heat of the moment, a loud cry filled the room causing them both to pull apart laughing

"Impeccable timing" she giggled "See this is why I think she's spending way too much time with Gatina babe" Brooke grinned playfully rolling her eyes

"Yeah, yeah. We'll finish this later broody. Right now our daughter awaits so up you go" she winked carrying her beautiful flowers towards the living room

…

A few days later

"Hey you"

"Hey Brooke" replied Jake pulling her in for a hug "Hows it going?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm good" she smiled

"So what's up Jake?"

"This _uh_ looks like really bad timing" he replied "Maybe I should-"

"Not a chance Jagelski" she playfully scolded as he chuckled

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitant as they glanced around the store at the semi madness

"Positive. Besides it's not as bad as it looks" He raised his eyebrows as if she was crazy "Trust me, _this_" she said motioning towards all the commotion "Is _good_-really, _really_ good. Why do you think I've got like 5 girls working today?"

"Okay if you say so" he laughed "You're boss and all" she chuckled nodding

"So what brings you by? I mean I know you didn't come here to talk about me" he chuckled "Not to mention, C/B isn't really PSawyer's style and all"

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could talk. Maybe go for a walk over coffee? _My_ treat?"

"Now we're talking" she smiled "My next client's not for another hour anyways"

"How's that going by the way?"

"G_reat_ actually" she replied "Who knew wedding dresses were so popular this time of year"

"Excuse me Mrs." They turned around just as Millie approached the woman waving them off

"Are you sure this isn't bad timing; cuz I could-"

"I'm positive" she chuckled "Millie's got it under control; besides I'm in dying need of air anyways so let me just grab my coat and well go" he nodded as he watched her touch base with Millie who waved over towards him "So what's up?" she asked as they stepped out into the cool Autumn breeze. "I figured something was up taking you're not down at the river court with the guys or in the studio recording"

"Am I that obvious?" he chuckled shaking his head as he took a deep breath

"What's going on Jake? Are you and PSawyer okay?"

"I guess?" he shrugged

"You guess?" she asked incredulously

"I don't know Brooke" he sighed "It's just- have you or the girl's notice Peyton's been acting different lately?"

"Different?" she questioned as he nodded "As in how?"

"As in pulling away, increasing her amount of _emo_-make my ears bleed out music" Brooke silently laughed "Not to mention burying herself in work and not even coming home some nights" Brooke's mouth dropped slightly open. "It's like every since she signed and started hanging out with Mia she's pulling away from me. Do you think she's unhappy? Has she said anything to you-?"

"No, not that I know of" she replied cutting him off "Did something happen between you two?"

"No" he said as they stopped at Starbucks "I mean everything's been fine. I asked her to go to Savannah with me next weekend to meet my pare-"

"Ah, the infamous_ meet the parents_" Jake eyed her confused "I can't believe she didn't tell me, _me_ her best friend of all people. Rach I can understand, but me; seriously?"

"Brooke"

"Sorry" she replied sheepishly "She's basically running scared Jake. I'm surprised she hasn't broken up with you" Jake's mouth dropped open stunned to the brunette's choice of words

"Scared? Break up with me" he shook his head as Brooke nodded "She wouldn't _really_ break up with me would she… over meeting my parents? Because that would be absurd"

"I know, trust me-but if we're being honest here" he nodded "Then I'm afraid so" he sighed "You have to understand Jake, that she's never really had parents around not to mention her mom passed away when she was 3. She doesn't know what it's like to have loving parents so she's afraid they're not going to like her or that you're too good for her"

"That's crazy" he replied shaking his head frustrated "She's an amazing person; anyone can see that" Brooke smiled agreeing

"She is, but the way a woman's mind works" she replied pointing to her own "Is beyond crazy"

"Uh yeah!" he scoffed as Brooke nudged him

"I know exactly where she's coming from taking that we've all been there. I mean I was beyond terrified what Luke's parents and family thought of me. Give her some time Jake. It's new territory for her. I know she's _crazy_ head over heals in love with you" he smiled

"Will you please talk to her? Reassure her she's got nothing to worry about?" Brooke nodded

"I will just as long as she brings it up. I want her to tell me herself" he nodded "Besides I think it's time the girl's and I have a night out. It's been awhile"

"Oh great; just what I need. The _infamous_ wild" she kinked her eyebrows "And crazy Brooke Davis" he chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they sipped on their coffee

"Hey" she shrieked elbowing him

"Don't think I haven't heard the _horror_ stories Brooke and let me tell you _Wowie_!" she rolled her eyes as he laughed

"Remind me to kill Peyt later"

"Does Luke know that side of you?"

"Uh, to an _extent_- but I'll have you know Jagelski… I'm a changed woman. Marriage and motherhood has brought out the best in me. Now Rach on the other hand is the one you should be harassing by the way" they laughed

"Promise me you girl's will be good"

"Always" she smirked devilishly as he rolled his eyes

"So reassuring" he chuckled sarcastically

"So meeting the parents _huh_?" she grinned nudging him as he blushed "Must be serious"

"No comment Brooke"

"No comment?" she exclaimed "You haven't even given me the good stuff yet" she shrieked incredulously

"Uh-uh"

"Oh come on!" he shook his head laughing as it drove her crazy "Well let me at least see the _ring_?"

He stopped dead in his tracks "_Ring_? What ring?" she did an eye roll

"Oh please" she smirked taking a sip of her coffee "You don't think that I know that all you guys in tree hill practically keep an engagement ring in your pockets" he spit out his coffee

"Is that what you think?" she kinked her eyebrows as he rolled his eyes laughing "Well, not all guys do"

"Well all you _River court guys do_" he laughed

"What am I wrong?" she asked grinning as he shrugged trying to play it off "Do I really have to break it down for you? Okay fine- Naley for example. "High school love- proposal in Nate's bed-_ring_. Skevin, proposal in forest before they got lost-_ring_" they chuckled "Lucas and that whore-"

"He didn't actually propose to Lind-"

"Eh, _uh_" she cut him off "Home-wreckers, _whores_, sluts basically any of Lucas's exes shall be un-named Jagelski!" he chuckled "Yes, he didn't propose to her but he still had a ring in his pocket that night? How else did it land on my finger" she smiled admiring her rock. "Anyways moving on… to oh _hot_ uncle Coop-"

"Do _all _you girls really have to call him that? _Seriously_?" Brooke giggled

"Awww is Jakie jealous"

"_Jealous_; HA no!" he exclaimed "I'm just saying we guys have feelings too you know" he joked as they laughed about it

"And then it brings us back to _you_ Jakie! _Now what was I saying_? Oh yes" she laughed "_Ring_ please?" she smiled holding out her hand as he pretended to look away "Please, I want to see it so bad" he once again playfully rolled his eyes at her as she stuck out her bottom lip "Please Jakie? Come on-" she groaned

"Now I see why you've got Luke wrapped around your little finger" she chuckled

"One peak- just _one_" she begged holding up one finger "Come on Jakie, I'll even give you my designers-"

"Yeah cuz that worked out so well with you and Luke"

"Hey who knew the damn waitress was going to announce it to the whole restaurant? Besides it got us free champagne and really _really_ hot _sex_"

"UGH! Come on" groaned the brunette covering his ears disgusted as she giggled

"Ring?" she smiled holding out her hands once again

"Only, if you promise to never talk about your guy's sex life again!"

"Deal" they chuckled

"Just because I have this ring, doesn't mean I'm going to propose anytime soon Brooke. I've just been doing a lot of thinking that's all"

"Yeah, yeah... _Uh, huh_-Now, hand it over!" she demanded as he propped open a black velvet box

"Oh my god" her mouth dropped open as tears welded up in her eyes "You got her a _3_, no way" she shrieked "That's totally a _4, _yup 4_ carat_ custom designed" she examined the ring closely "Cushion cut- Tiffany Novo" his mouth dropped open

"How in the world did you-"

"_Hello_, Brooke Davis here" they chuckled as she pointed to herself "God, its' gorgeous Jake. She'll love everything about it from the princess cut to it being simple since PSawyer is so plain Jane"

"A princess what?" she rolled her eyes

"God you guys are hopeless" she joked as he did an eye roll

"_Hopeless_?" he pretended to be offended "If we were hopeless, you ladies would be wearing a quarter machine ring right now"

"And if that were true, you _guys_ would still be very, _very_ single right now" he nodded as it was true. Just then her phone rang "I'm on my way" they stood up "Hey Jake, please tell me that-" she asked as they locked eyes

"She's the only one I want to wake up and go to bed every morning and night with? That she's the only girl I want to make love too? Or that she's the only girl I want mothering my children? Or that she's the only girl my heart beats and craves for? Or that she's the only girl that gives me butterflies when I see her or when I touch or kiss her? Or that she's the only girl that makes me go weak in the knees or makes my heart flutter? Or that she's the only girl that makes me complete" Brooke was speechless; in awe as her mouth dropped open.

"J-Jake" she smiled through tears as those words hit home for her. She remembered hearing them from a certain gorgeous blue eyed blonde who was declaring his undying love for her not to mention at the same time given as advice to a certain feisty red head who was completely lost "That was-"

"Lucas" he smiled

"Of course" she chuckled

"He has a way with words; _that guy_. You both are very lucky to have found each other" she beamed "I just hope Peyton and I will be too once and when we take that step"

"You will Jake" he smiled "You both deserve happiness"

"Luke doesn't know about the ring just yet, neither do the guys. You're actually the first to know" he replied slipping it back into his pocket "I love her Brooke. I can't picture my life without her smile, laugh-horrible taste in music, not to mention her _I hate slash I love the world_ drawings" Brooke chuckled shaking her head "She's my world"

"Well it looks like you found your soul-mate Jake" he smiled as she embraced him in a hug "I'll talk to Peyton; everything will be fine you'll see" he nodded thanking her

"Let me walk you back"

"No need. It's just a couple of blocks anyway. If you hurry now, I bet you'll catch the guys down at the river court for a game" he smiled "See you later Jagelski"

"Bye Scott" she smiled waving, loving her last name

...

Later that evening

"Brookie, Brookie guess what, _guess_ what" shrieked Lily excitedly as she ran up to her sister in law

"What, _what_ miss Lily?" she smiled setting aside her sketches as she pulled the little girl onto her lap

"Luwkie took me and Kalie out for ice cream"

"Kaliegh and I" she corrected as Lily kinked her eyebrows in confusion

"_No"_ she shook her head "Me and Kaliegh; not you and Kaliegh Brookie" the brunette laughed

"So ice cream huh?" she asked excitedly as Lily's eyes lit up

"Yeah and it was _sooooooo_ good" Brooke chuckled brushing a piece of hair behind the little girl's ear

"S_oooooooo _good _huh?" _she smirked as Lily nodded "And you guys didn't think to _invite_ me to come along?" she pouted tickling the little girl who broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Hehe... Brookie, _Brookie_; haha stop… please! It was- _haha..._ Luwkie's idea; _haha_-Brookie b-blame him! Brookie, I'm going to go poddy in my pants if you don't s-ssssttttooopppp!!" she giggled harder as Brooke kept tickling her.

"You're going to what miss Lily" Just then they heard the garage door being closed

"_Haha._.. Brookie, _haha! _Luuuuwkie, _hehe_... heeeeeeelp meeee" Brooke couldn't stop laughing as Lily squirmed in her lap "B-Brooooookie!"

"_What's going on in there Kaliegh?_" smiled the blonde as he made his way towards them "Looks like they're having fun without us princess" he chuckled kissing his baby girl as her eye's soon lit up at the sight of her mother. "Who's that _huh_? Is that mommy?" Brooke looked up to smile at her daughter

"HA... HA!" giggled Lily as she wiggled out of her sister in law's lap "I have to go poddy now" she exclaimed as the adults sniggered

"Well then you better go you silly goose" chuckled Lucas as Kaliegh cooed excitedly to all the excitement just as all eyes were now on her.

"Hi peanut" cooed the brunette as she held out her hands for her "Did you have fun with daddy and Aunt Lily at the_ ice cream_ parlour?" she pouted playfully glaring at the blonde just before she smothered her daughter with kisses

"Pretty girl" he grinned at her behaviour as he hovered over them

"Don't you_ pretty girl_ me broody- _unless _you have a double choc-" he cut her off as he held up a _31 flavors paper bag_ in front of her grinning

"What were you saying _pretty girl_?" he smirked devilishly wiggling his eyebrows at her as she rolled her eyes before claiming his lips in a sweet kiss. "MmMm..." he smiled

"You're forgiven for not inviting me _this_ time" he grinned through an eye roll "But don't you dare do it again" she scolded shaking a finger at him as he laughed shaking his head at her before leaning in and kissing her once more "You know I love going with you and the kids broody"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I knew you were busy"

"_Never_ for ice cream" she replied incredulously as he chuckled

"I'm sorry, it won't happened again pretty girl" he smiled brushing his lips against hers once again

"Ewwww" shrieked Lily covering her eyes as they broke apart laughing "You guys do that _toooooooo_ much" she exaggerated "Just like mommy and daddy when they think I'm not looking"

"Eh-_Uh_, that's not for you peanut" giggled Brooke as she moved the ice cream away from her daughter "That's for mommy"

"Ewwww Lils" mocked the blonde covering his ears as the girl's broke out into laughter. He then plopped down beside Brooke taking Kaliegh into his arms blowing raspberries against her tummy as she giggled

"Can we watch Cinderella please?" she begged holding up her dvd "Puhleeeeease" Lucas couldn't help but laugh at how much she reminded him of Brooke when she wanted her way "Puuuulllllleeeeasssseeee"

"Yeah okay" they chuckled "Just for a bit then it's dinner time"

"YESSSSSSS" she shrieked excitedly

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable next to Kalie here" he said lying her down on her blanket "While I put in your movie Lils" she nodded eagerly plopping herself down next to her niece

"Oh you'll love Cinderella Kalie, but her step-sisters and Lucifer are meanies" Both adults chuckled shaking their head "You'll love Jack, and Gus" Brooke and Lucas smiled as they watched Lily ramble and Kaliegh sucking away on her binkie

"How was your day babe?" he asked pulling her into his arms as he settled down next to her on the couch

"Good, _busy_. Jake came by today"

"He told me about that"

"So I take it he shared the good news with you guys huh?"

"Yeah he did. He practically came walking onto the court on cloud nine" Brooke smiled "Even showed us the ring and everything; but that doesn't mean he's going to propose pretty girl"

"I know" she replied "But its beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it is" he nodded as they kept their eyes on the girls "So, you think she'll accept his proposal?" Brooke kinked her eyebrows as she turned to him

"You sound worried"

"_Should _I be worried?" he asked as they locked eyes "I mean Jake's one of my best friends and-"

"Peyton's mine" she cut him off a little offended

"_Shhhhh_" shushed Lily as both adults lowered their voice

"I'm not trying to upset you pretty girl" he sighed pulling her back into his arms "It's just I don't really know much about Peyton; _Rachel_ on the other hand is a different story. But Peyton's-"

"_Quiet_, closes herself off to the world-_ broods_ most of the time" he groaned not meaning for it to sound like he disliked the curly blonde. "Listens to her depressing _emo_ music while she draws her creepy I hate slash love the world pictures when she's not at the studio" she sneered

"Brooke-" they once again locked eyes "I'm just looking out for my best friend"

"As to appose I'm not?" she asked appalled

"No, that's not it. I-It's just that, this is his _first_ real relationship since Nikki" she sighed recalling her conversations with Peyton about Jake's horrible, horrible ex. "And I just don't want him, _them_ to get hurt or rush into anyth-"

"Rush into anything?" she exclaimed incredulous _"We'll,_ we didn't know each other very long either Luke. Did we rush into it; are you regretting something I don't know about?"

"Brooke"

"No! What about Rachel and Cooper? I mean they started dating around the same time we got married. Are they rushing into something they're going to regret?"

"Brooke" he groaned frustrated "That's not what I meant and you know it"

"Actually I don't Luke" she hissed as they moved towards the kitchen but kept their eyes on the girls "Why don't you kindly explain it to me" she replied crossing her arms at her chest

"It's just that we all see how Jake cares for Peyton but when it comes to her, we can't tell"

"Well we don't know what happens behind _closed_ doors Luke. For all we know they could be lovely dovey besides Peyton's not a big PDA person, so NOT everyone's like you and I or even Rachel who have no problem flaunting our love"

"UGH!" he shouted in his head "You know what" he sighed beyond irritated at how this conversation has turned "I'm sorry I said anything okay. Jake and Peyton _are_ adults, _as_ Rachel and Cooper along with the rest of our group of friends. Their relationships aren't any of our business not to mention I don't want to fight with you about it so I suggest we drop it and stay out of it."

"We're not fighting Luke" she snipped

"_Yeah could have fooled me_" he muttered under his breath as she glared at him

"We're simply having a conversation like two grown adults"

"Well this conversation _will _turn into a huge fight if we continue having it" he replied as she rolled her eyes "Look pretty girl" he said cupping her face with his hands "All I care about is you and Kaliegh" he replied caressing her cheek "I honestly don't care who breaks up with who, or who cheats on who as long as _you and I"_ she leaned into his palms "Are happy and still very, _very_ in love" she smiled as he brushed his lips against hers "I'm sorry I've upset you okay? No one is worth upsetting or fighting with you about especially if it's not even about us to begin with"

"I'm sorry Luke" she mumbled against his chest as he pulled her into his arms "I don't want to fight with you either" he smiles "It's just I don't mean to get all defensive when it comes to Peyton, but that's just who she is Luke. I feel like I have to defend her because if I don't people will get all judgemental. The thing about her is that she just doesn't really let anyone in, but once she _does, _she's this amazing person Luke. It's hard for her to trust others, so she keeps them at a distance" he smiled loving his wife even more

"You never seem to amaze me Brooke Penelope _Scott_. Always thinking positive and giving people the benefit of the doubt even when that person _hurt_ you so badly in the past" Brooke sighed as her mind got the best of her

"_I don't know what hurts worst, you and Dean sneaking around behind my back or you lying about it to my face"_

"_Brooke"_

"_NO!" she lashed out "The next time you wanna steal my boyfriend you might wanna turn that thing off!" she exclaimed pointing to her web cam "I went into his room to check on him, and his computer was on. I know you two were together. He meant everything to me Peyton and I was ready to try and be his friend if that's what he needed. Now I don't care if I see either one of you again!" she exclaimed "_Pretty girl" she heard as it pulled her back into reality

"I guess you know about the _Bermuda love triangle of death_" she asked sheepishly

"I have to say, I'm not the least bit surprised you didn't tell me"

"You're not?"

"Nope, because then _we would all know what a selfish, inconsiderate-back stabbing two-faced best friend she really is-_"

"I can't believe Rachel told you. See that's why I didn't want anyone to know"

"She had _good_ intentions pretty girl"

"Her _intentions _are _never_ good Luke" she chuckled not really upset with her red headed bestie. Yeah she and Rachel has had their fair shares of problems in the past but she's never been stabbed in the back by the red head

"I think you're an amazing person for forgiving Peyton even though I don't understand why; but she's a big girl now, so you don't _always_ have to protect her. _Hell_ Rach doesn't feel the need too, so why do you?" _Who was he kidding? That's just who his wife is; __selfless__ soul_. "She either _sinks_ or _swims_ Brooke easy as that_"_

"For the record I _hope _she does accept his proposal if and when he asks" she murmurs against her husband's shoulder. That's so like his pretty girl to get in the last word "I know she loves him and wants to be with him, but she has the tendency to run when things get tough or when things are too good to be true. She's a good person Luke. She's made mistakes but who hasn't-and in result of that she beats herself up harder."

"Your parents all really did a number on you _three_ didn't they?" she sighed nodding

"I promise Jake I'd talk to her since she's starting to pull away" Lucas nodded "I just hope she doesn't do anything she'll regret" he sighed kissing her temple as they watched Kaliegh roll over happily "Please don't hold what happened between us and Dean against her Luke. That was the past, and this is the present. Get to know her; you'll be surprised at how much you two really have in common"

"Yeah I really doubt that pretty girl" he scoffed not the least bit interested in getting to know the curly blonde. "But for _you_, I'd do anything to make you happy even though I think she's a horrible not trust-worthy friend" she sighed kissing him softly

"Thank you" he nodded "But if you and Peyton-"

"Whoa, whoa" he said cutting her off shocked that she would even think it but not surprised since Rachel's told him all about his wife's insecurities "That is NOT going to _EVER_ happen in this lifetime or any pretty girl. You're the only one for me" she smiled as tears welded up in his eyes "Enough talk about Peyton and everyone else's problem okay?" she nodded

"How was your day _husband_?" she asked pulling out some baby carrots

"Good. I helped dad out at the garage earlier and got a few games in with the guys" he replied grabbing a Gatorade out of the fridge "I'm pretty sure Nate owes Hales a new ring now especially if Peyton accepts Jake's proposal" Brooke chuckled grabbing the ranch

"Well she totally deserves it Broody. They've been married for what-_6_ or 7 years now?"

"Yeah sounds bout right" he nodded as they watched Kaliegh struggle rolling back over

"Well then it's definitely time for an upgrade. She deserves more than a wedding_ band_" he chuckled "_What_?" she shrugged "Haven't you heard that saying "A diamond's every girl's best friend? You're_ lucky_ you've got good taste _broody_" she winked as he laughed

"So are you saying that if I got you anything less then a _5_ carat you wouldn't have married me?"

"HmMMm... I'd say anything less than a _4 _carat handsome" he shook his head laughing as she kissed him

"Well lucky you snagged me up before someone else did... _crazy girl_" she playfully rolled her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her from behind kissing her cheek

"Yeah, _yeah_ lucky me" she mocked as he tickled her

"BROODY" she shrieked laughing

"WaAaAahHHhHHHH aAaAaHhHhhhhh" cried Kaliegh frustrated as they laughed

"Here Kalieeee" cooed Lily as she stuck the binkie in the little girl's mouth who automatically spit it right back out

"WaAaAahHHhHHhh... WaAaAhHhHhhH"

"Luwkie, Brooookie" yelled Lily as Kaliegh's cries got louder

"Awwww honey" chuckled the brunette making her way towards them "How about you help mommy decide what to make for dinner peanut?" she smiled picking her daughter up "Aunt Lily's not to happy with us right now" Lucas chuckled as she winked at him

…

Couple nights later

"Taylor Swift, Britney Spears, Carrie Underwood-_Justin Timberlake_… really babe?" chuckled Lucas scanning his IPOD library as the brunette came downstairs after giving their daughter a bath

"What?" she shrugged "You did say I could add whatever I wanted so that's exactly what I did; besides I'll have you know that a little _sexy back_, _womanizer_ and_ before he cheats_ totally gets me pumped during my morning run. How else would I have a body like _this_" she winked as he playfully rolled his eyes "Don't act like you don't like my music Broody" she smirked "I've caught you listening to _Love Story_ from time to time"

"_Oh_ you know about that _huh_?" he chuckled groaning as they broke out into laughter

"Uh huh and we think its' super cute that daddy likes_ Taylor Swift_ don't we baby girl?" she cooed smothering her daughter with kisses

"I like her songs babe, her _songs_" she did an eye roll "You're up late princess" said Lucas leaning over to kiss her as she rubbed her face against Brooke's getting fussy

"Awwwww looks like someone's tired" cooed Brooke as she cuddled her daughter to her chest rocking her

"And_ hungry_" laughed the blonde as Kaliegh gnawed at her mother's chest whimpering

"Kaliegh, _Mommy_ doesn't have milk there for you anymore honey" they chuckled

"I'll make her a bottle babe" Brooke nodded as she propped Kaliegh up against her shoulder rubbing gentle circles along her back

"WaAaAaHhHhH, aAaAahHhHh" she cried nuzzling her mother's face "WaAaAaaAhHhhHh, aAhaHAHhHhhH"

"I know, I _know_ honey" she cooed standing up to bounce her "I know you're tired sweetie. We blame Uncle Nate don't we? _Yeah_ we do"

"WaAaAhHhAahHH"

"Shhhh, shhhh... I know honey, I _know_" she murmured as Lucas handed her the bottle "It's bedtime for you missy. Say night, night daddy"

"WaAaAhHhHHhhH AaAhaHAhhhh" she wailed

"Good night princess" he murmured against her cheek as he kissed her before they disappeared up the stairs

45minutes later

"Nope no temp"

"WaAAaaAAAAahHhHhH… WaAaaAaHhHhh" she cried as Brooke gently rocked her "WaAaAAAahHhHhHH" she wailed nuzzling her face against her mother's neck

"What's wrong honey?" she murmured against Kaliegh's hair as she rubbed circles along the little girl's back "I know you're tired so why don't you let yourself sleep peanut?"

"She's still up babe?" he asked entering the nursery

"Yeah" sighed the brunette "She _was_ asleep but as soon as I put her down she started crying again- _so_ I had to pick her up"

"Awwwww what's wrong princess?" he cooed taking her from his wife as he gently rubbed her back "Are you not feeling well? You feel a little warm"

"I thought so too so I took her temp; came out normal. I think she's just cranky because she didn't get enough sleep this afternoon thanks to _hotshot_" Lucas chuckled knowing his wife wanted to kill his brother for waking up their daughter early from her routine nap "She also played hard too with Lils and Jimmijam, giggling away hysterically" she said as Kaliegh took a deep breath whimpering

"Awwww I bet you just wanna be held by _daddy _don't you princess?" she nuzzled her face against his before resting it in the crook of his neck

An hour later

"WaAaAaahhHhHh... aAahAHah... WaAaAaAAAAahHhHhH" she screamed as he paced around the room "WaaAaAaahHHhHHh ..."

"What's wrong princess?" he asked as they tried everything from rocking, bouncing, swinging, singing even reading to her but nothing made her happy "Maybe we should call Dr. Cordova" he suggested worried since she's never cried so much like this

"HmMmm…. Maybe she just wants to _cuddle_ babe?" she replied as he handed her over as she got comfortable. Brooke then wrapped her up tightly in her blanket before tuckering her underneath her arm gently patting away at her bottom. Within 15minutes, Kaliegh was out like a light bulb snuggled, warm and _loved-_ sandwiched in between her parents

"Mother like daughter" he smiled leaning in for a good night kiss "If she's this way because she wants to cuddle, I'm afraid to see what she'll be like with a cold babe" Brooke laughed softly not wanting to think about it as her eyes glance down to her peacefully sleeping daughter

…

Couple of days later

"Is that good Kalie" smiled the blonde as he fed her dry cereal for breakfast "Yeah is that good princess?" he cooed wiping her mouth as she moved her arms and legs excitedly

"Looks like someone's a lot happier this morning huh _peanut_?" smiled the brunette as she brushed her lips against her daughter's cheek "MmMmM… is that good?" Kaliegh cooed sticking her fingers in her mouth as they chuckled

"We still on for lunch this afternoon babe?"

"We sure are, but it might be a late one broody. I have an appointment with a client today to go over her wedding dress details, but after that I'm all yours"

"HmMmMm… does that mean we can skip lunch and go straight to dessert?" he grinned wiggling his eyebrows as she chuckled playfully smacking him

"We'll see" she smirked leaning down to kiss them both "Don't forget I'm going out with the girl's tonight"

"How can I when that's all you've talked about the last couple of days" she chuckled

"It'll only be for a few hours babe, then I'll be home wrapped up in your arms _naked _picking up what we didn't get to finish this afternoon because Rachel will once again have impeccable timing" he grinned as her lips found his

"MmMMm… I like the thought of that already"

"I thought you would. Besides, if it'll make you feel any better, you and Kalie will be the only two things on my mind all night long"

"Yeah until the alcohol kicks in" she laughed rolling her eyes just as her phone rang

"Oh god I'm late, gotta go babe. See you later" she said kissing him and Kaliegh once more "_Hey Millie_" she answered running out the door

"Love you pretty girl" he yelled

"Love you too babe"

"What do you mean they sent the wrong material?" she asked appalled switching over to her blue tooth "We've been waiting for this shipment for 2 ½ weeks now and they promised it would be here today"

"_Well technically it is here but just in the wrong color and material" Brooke was livid "I called the company and they apologized up and down. They're placing the order right now and will over night it at no charge"_

"You think" she scoffed "It's the least they could do"

"_I guess there was a misunderstanding on their behalf with their new hiree"_

"A misunderstanding?" yelled the brunette "How is it our fault if they dropped the ball when they specifically sent us a confirmation via email? What am I suppose to tell my client now _huh_ Mills?" she groaned "She's driving 2 ½ hours out of her way and I don't have the damn material" she was so upset she didn't realize she was speeding

"_I'm really sorry Brooke"_

"It's not your fault Millie" she sighed "Will you see if you can try and catch her on her cell? Maybe if she's not too far-?"

"_I'm on it Brooke"_

"_You'll be sorry you ever crossed me_" he sneered as he hit the accelerator speeding down the street. His mind then got the best of him _"Ah the woman beater" smirked the older brunette earning an angry glare from the gully _

"_Well who told them not to cooperate when asked a simple question?" he hissed "Look it doesn't even matter. They're still alive and the most important thing is that I got the job done so pay up-"_

"_Pay up?" he chuckled incredulously leaning back into his chair "You were hired to steal the designs and not lay a hand on a soul which you totally went against not to mention damaged the store while doing so. You were lucky enough you didn't get the right Mrs. Davis or my partner would have had your head served on a platter"_

"_The wrong Mrs. Davis; that's impossible" he exclaimed outraged "I've gone to the store a couple of times before that night. I know what she looks like and that night I saw-"_

"_Nothing you imbecile!" he lashed out slamming his fist against the desk "It was late, pitch black in the store and you saw a brunette woman with the same physical features and immediately you mistaken her for Brooke" The gully's mouth dropped open still not believing it_

"_Mistaken her for Brooke?" he questioned out loud in his head as he rolled his fist up in balls _

"Beep, Beep-slow down asshole" he heard as it pulled him back into reality releasing his foot on the accelerator. Just then a face came in view as his fingers tightened around the wheel-foot shifted onto the accelerator

"_I told you, you'll be sorry you ever crossed me_" he muttered with rage written all over his face now gunning it _"I'll show you wrong Mrs. Davis" he sneered _

"Thanks Millie. I'm just around the corner" she said wanting for the light to turn green

"_No problem. Oh and FYI Brooke… Dan-"_

"Ugh! What does he want now?" she groaned irritated

"I don't know"

"God, I really don't want to deal with his arrogance today"

"_I know. I told him you weren't; AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" a loud shilling scream filled Millie's ears as she had to pull the phone away just as goose bumps ran up and down her body "Brooke?" she gasp as she felt her heart drop "BROOKE, hello?!" she shouted as all eyes turned to her before she ran out of the store. Her mouth dropped open as she made a run for it  
_

_DUN… DUN… DUN…. _

_

* * *

_AN: 2: SoOOoOOo ... Too much Peywhore and sympathy talk for your liking?! _Yeah I totally agree_, but I had to show everyone that Peyton is a shitty friend not that you should be surprised or anything!! She doesn't deserve Brooke's friendship or forgiveness because … the shit she pulls is unjustifiable… but lamo stupid Mark is always on her side making Brooke look like chop freakin' liver!! NOT ME THOUGH! Brooke is better off without Peyton. Rachel on the other hand… is a GREAT FRIEND! Yeah they had their differences since their personalities are about the same… but she never once stabbed her in the back!! Now, running off with Brooke's money was Bitch-toria's fault! I agree that both girls have had their ups and downs with the brunette, but Rachel's always been a better friend to Brooke; hands down! That's just my opinion…

* * *

**_Stay tuned and find out what happens next on ... _All For Love**

* * *

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

Flipflopgal, Krjemb, Princesakarlita411, dianehermans, Long Live BRUCAS, Bella, moonkisss, pink5288, Teamxxbrulianxx, diane luvs u, tanya2byour21, Kaliegh, DANI OTH, Brucas True Love, DANI OTH

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

You guys are seriously AWESOME!! Thank you for bringing a smile to my face!! :0)

_**I want you all to know how much I appreciate it**_**! ~~**

To My Anonymous Reviewers:

**Bella: **Hi love… I'm SoOoO glad you like the last update!! I had to make sure Brooke was okay because stupid Mark already gave her that beating in season 5!! We couldn't have her go through it all over again; that would just be wrong! I'm also glad you like the Brucas and Kaliegh moments! Like I usually say… they're so much fun to write!! :0) I hope you like this update as well! :0) Sorry it's taken me forever to write it… but enjoy and lemme know what you think!

**Diane luvs u:** Hi love… thank you sOoOoOoO much for your kind words!! I'm so happy and thrilled you're taking part in reading, reviewing and enjoying my story!! I totally know where you're coming from because honestly I hate that too. It's like you get excited about a story and then boom it gets dropped. I for sure won't be doing that with my story but there are a few I started writing but stopped ONLY because I've been concentrating on this one!! That's my excuse!! Hehe!! I also have to agree with your statement on the whole pucas… wedding, baby and etc!! Stupid, stupid Mark totally kicked us BL'ers while we were down man!! I can't even watch season 7 anymore! I'm not a brulian fan. I only watched OTH for Brucas and now that, that's not possible I only watch Seasons 1-3 with an occasion 5 thrown in the mix!! Newho… I hope you enjoyed this update love!! With your kind and amazing words, I will continue on writing Brucas my way because we BL'ers need some brucas lovin'!! Lemme know what you think!! :0)

**Kaliegh:** Hi my lovely love! Thank yOoOou sOoOoO much for your review! I know you probably want to strangle me for my lack in updating! I know it's not weekly like before but I'm trying. Life's really kickin my A to the S to the S right now but regardless I will update as much as I can. In the previous update I had to show how much Brooke and Lucas love each other regardless if they're apart. Yes they would rather be together with their daughter 24/7 but they each have their dreams and careers to think about but knows nothing is important then their family. I loved showing how Lucas was in distress once he realized his wife and daughter may have been hurt! He totally dropped what he was doing and ran out of there regardless if he had a responsibility to his team as co-captain or not. Glad to see whose more important in his life!! :0) As for Richard, you were right. I wanted her to have a loving parent and since we don't know much about Richard at all since Mark never developed his story line into that I wanted too. Victoria is just a Bsnatch who doesn't deserve Brooke's love! I originally said I wasn't going to bring Richard or Jules back, but I think it'll be fun to see his relationship with his daughter and grand daughter form. The whole "Brooking" conversation between Lucas, Brooke and Rachel just all of a sudden came to me as I pictured it all in my head and totally saw them actually doing it and KNEW I had to put it in the update!! How can I not? Lol! As for the whole in store attack, I had to have someone other than Brooke get hurt. I mean Mark damaged her enough with his attack that I just didn't have the heart to put her through it all over again. I can't seem to stop showing how much Brucas loves one another and their daughter. I guess I just feel robbed by stupid lamo Mark and want to show everyone that Brucas is TLA not pucas! I mean Brucas totally out numbers Pucas in so many ways but everyone has their opinions and so I'll keep mine coming! Lol! I personally can't get enough of Brucas and Kaliegh time; not to mention- I adore their love for their baby girl! They're giving her the world and I think that's priceless! As for the sex scene, I'm glad you and everyone else enjoyed reading it! Boy is it hard to write lol… and to be honest I usually never write stuff like that so I'm still kinda iffy on it; but so glad it's liked!! :0) Can you imagine if Brucas/Chophia were still together?!! All that passion and chemistry between the two??! Man that would be sOoOoOo HOTT!! Lol!! :0) Wishful thinking… sigh!! Haha! I'm happy, thrilled and so excited you love reading Brucas family time because they're so much fun to write especially when they're together!! They experience so much as a family and there's going to be so much more!! I hope you enjoy this next update!! I can already picture you saying… "TOOO MUCH FOCUS ON PEYWHORE" even if she wasn't in the actual update herself!! Lol! You'll be surprised;_ maybe you won't be _…. Haha at what I have in stored for her!! Newho,… until next time love… have a great weekend!! :0)

* * *

**-L**ast **B**ut **N**ot **L**east-

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… & **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

**P**heary**W**inkle!-


	35. AN from Phearywinkle

WoWie… Okay, hmMmMmz… where do I start??

Oh I know; how about for starters _**Apologizing**_ up and down for my ridiculous _**MIA**_ act and _**secondly**_ by explaining why the hell it's been _**44**_ freakin' days since my last freakin'_** update**_!!! I know some of you probably want to strangle me… lol or throw sticks, stones, rocks or even pebbles at me but before you _do_-lol… hear me out….

I am currently visiting Cambodia, yup… Phnom Pehn _Cambodia_ as in Asia, you know the country located on the other side of the world right now which by the way was an unexpected-surprise trip! I honestly thought I posted chapter 35 before I left but I guess with all the excitement I somehow really failed too??!! I'm still to this moment… _racking my brain _out on how I totally missed that especially since I wanted to give you all something before I left. I didn't think we'd be visiting this long but 2 weeks wasn't enough time per my mom so now it's been a total of 4 weeks since I've been here. So for that I am deeply, truly sorry for leaving you all hanging._ Our beloved Brucas is my obsession and god knows we BL'ers need it!!_ If it wasn't for _**Kaliegh**___pretty much asking and checking in with me … on where the heck I've been or if I'm okay or not… I honestly wouldn't have known that you guys never got the new update. [**So thanks a million Kaliegh :0)**] Unfortunately I don't have my laptop with me nor do I have my sandisk not to mention emailing and paying to use their damn _slow_-very annoying internet here is a freaking nightmare … so sadly I can't re-post the new chapter until I return to the states which by the way will only be a few more-_okay_ maybe more like until Sunday…

SoOoOoOo please, pretty please bare with me!! I promise as soon as I get home regardless of trying to adjust to the time difference between here and there _**posting**_ that _**specific update **_will be one of my first _**PRIORITES**_!! You have my word … just as long as none of you guys gave up on me!! _**DEAL?!**_ :0)

Well I better go since my minutes are coming to an end not to mention my family and friends are more than ready to head out for Siem Reap to see Angkor Watt :0) Once again, I truly apologize for the mix up. It won't happen again!! 44 days is tOoOoOoOo freakin' LoOoOoOng!! Thanks for sticking by me and leaving your reviews and comments!! Like I always say… they mean the world to me!! You guys keep me writing so thank you from the bottom of my heart!! :0)

Lemme tell you though… As much as I've enjoyed a whole month here in Cambodia visiting, exploring and learning my heritage/culture… there's no place like home!! :0) I can't wait to get back to_** my**_ life and _**my**_ reality!! Boy did my sisters and I take things for granted!!

PS… I'm doing good Kaliegh… thanks for checking in with me love!!! You totally rOoOoOock buddy!! :0) Hope all is well with you!! :0)

Phearywinkle :0)


	36. That's Not The Paparazzi's Bright Lights

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

* * *

A/N: SoOoOoOoOoO I'm finally home; safe and sound! Let me tell you how freezing cold it is _here_- well compared to Cambodia's humid temp that is! :0) I know I said I would post this chapter as soon as I got home Sunday… but I didn't realize "Sunday" actually meant "Monday" because of the time difference not to mention "Monday" somehow turned into walking through my front door literally 20minutes ago. Some unexpected things came up on our departure home but the _important _thing is that my family and I made it home safe so in result of that I'll just continue apologizing for the delay in posting this chapter! Anywho... Here's the infamous loooooooong awaited very over-due- accidently _missed_ posted chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you with this 56 day old update! I promise the next chapter won't take this long to come up! I for sure won't make that mistake again! I was going to re-read this chapter first and make changes by adding and editing this update… but decided against it since you've all been so patient with me! Just remember that…this is the exact same update which would have been posted 56 days ago! :0)

Here's what would have been Chapter 35….

PLEASE ENJOY MY LOVELIES!! :0)

...

"Okay well, I'll see you later babe" said Jake throwing on his jacket as he finished up his recording session

"Yes you will" she smiled leaning up to pull him in for a kiss "But don't forget tonight's a girl's night out so-"

"I know, I _know_" he chuckled "I can't keep you _in_ to long" she laughed

"Yup, but once I'm home I'm all yours"

"MmMmm.. can't wait" she smiled brushing her lips against his once more "See ya Rach" he called over his shoulder

"Later Jake" she waved "You sound great by the way"

"Thanks" he smiled before heading towards the door

"Its' gonna be just a few more minutes Rach; Mandi's running a little late"

"What's new in that?" scoffed the red head "You should really look into getting a more reliable receptionist- you know maybe someone who actually wants to keep their job" Peyton laughed rolling her eyes as she went through her inbox in the mean time

"Hey, not everyone's like _Millie_-spoiling you and BDavis _rotten"_

"Yeah well, it's not our fault Millie _enjoys_ her _job_" she spat back as Peyton stuck her tongue out at the red head

"Yeah, _yeah_ pipe it down over there. You know _this_ would be great timing for you to be checking _your-oh-so _important messages" Rachel did an eye roll as she reached for her phone

10mins later

"Oh for the love of god will you just answer that already Peyton?" hissed the red head as the curly blonde's depressing _emo_ ringtone filled their ears once again. "You're not going to answer that?" She asked kinking her eyebrows

"No, it's not important" she replied hitting the side button as she set the phone down on her desk to put on her jacket

"Not _important_" Rachel chuckled knowing that the curly blonde always answers her phone especially since she never gives out her personal cell "That's like the 4th call in the past 10 minutes. Obviously whoever it _is-_ is trying to get a hold of you"

"Yeah well sometimes that's what voicemail's for" Just then her phone went off again as the red head immediately dove for it

"RACH" hissed Peyton irritated as she held her hand out for her phone

"What? You know how much we _hate_ your _depressing_ ringtones" she smirked swatting the curly blonde's hands away "Peyton Sawyer speaking"

"RACHEL!" she hissed as she tried wrestling the phone out of the red head's hands

"_Hey Peyton its' Julian Baker" _

"_Julian_" sneer the red head as Peyton sighed dropping her hands

"_You sound busy- is this a bad-?"_

"Yeah _uh_, I'm going to have to call you back" she snapped before hanging up on him. Peyton pushed in her chair as she fixed her jacket avoiding the wraths of the feisty red head

"Julian?" Rachel asked once again as they locked eyes "As in _Julian_-tall, brunette, _handsome_-cocky _my_ Julian?" Peyton scoffed rolling her eyes at the red head's tone as she stuck her phone in her jacket pocket

"I didn't know he was _your_ Julian" she replied crossing her hands over her chest as Rachel did an eye roll

"You know what I mean. Why on earth are you talking to _Julian_? Oh god please don't tell me-" Peyton's mouth dropped open appalled

"Well _well_ well" came a voice from behind them as they turned around

...

"Knock knock; you guys _decent_" smirked the brunette covering his eyes as Lucas rolled his

"Ha _ha_" Nathan chuckled dodging Kaliegh's small soft round ball that came flying at his head "Where's the rest of the guys?" asked Lucas

"Jake just finished up at the studio-so he's on his way, Skillz's comforting a _very_ hormonal Bevin but will meet up with us later" Lucas chuckled "Junk, Ferg and Mouth are all working today so that leaves just leaves us for the time being. Where's-" Just then a little coo filled his ears as his eyes glanced around for her "_There's_ my favorite god daughter" he smiled picking her up from her bassinet as he smothered her with kisses "_Hi_ pumpkin"

"Your _only_ god daughter little brother" Nathan did an eye roll as he plopped himself on the couch

"Hi princess; _hi_" he smiled lifting her over his head as he blew raspberries against her tummy causing her to giggle "Jamie's excited to watch _UP_ with you and Lily later when you and daddy come over"

"Hopefully the movie will hold her attention otherwise Lily's going to be shushing her throughout the night from all her babbling" Nathan chuckled

"Davis _working_?" he asked looking around for the overly energetic brunette

"Yeah she had a meeting with a client she had to prepare for" he nodded as Kaliegh used his nose as a binkie "We're having a late lunch though"

"Kalie" laughed Nathan as he playfully shook his head at her causing her to smile "What's all that?" he asked motioning towards all the brochures, handouts and info spread out all over the coffee table

"Just some vacation ideas I thought I might surprise Brooke with"

"Cool"

"Yeah, well I figured since we actually never really had a honeymoon and with everything that's been going on-this would be the _perfect_ time"

"You guys might as well since you haven't used the grandparent's gift yet"

"Exactly"

"You planning on taking _ladybug_ here?" he asked kissing her as she giggled "What do you think Kalie? Do you wanna go with boring mommy and daddy, or stay with fun uncle Nate _huh_?" she let out a little coo before she broke out into giggles at his tickling

"I haven't decided yet. I don't know how Brooke will feel about being away from her for 2 whole weeks. I mean just thinking about it right now is leaning more towards a no" Nathan chuckled "I'd miss you way _too_ much princess" he smiled handing Nathan her bottle as she cooed holding her father's attention

"Well if it'll make you feel any better, your parents, Rachel and I along with everyone else important to her will be" Lucas nodded "She's in good hands"

"I know thanks. That does help put my mind at ease, but _still_ we have a routine that Kaliegh's just gotten use too you know?" Nathan nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about. Just then there was a knock at the door

...

"O-OMG BROOKE" cried Millie as she felt her legs wanting to buckle underneath her as she got closer "BROOKE" she panicked shaking as she watched a big pickup truck repeatedly push a black escalade into a small BMW. "OH GOD, OH GOD PLEASE BE OKAY BROOKE"

"AHHHHHHHHH" screamed the brunette grabbing onto her steering wheel turning it side to side until her knuckles turned white "OH GOD" she cried hysterically slamming down onto the accelerator as she tried to break free from the other two cars "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she yelled hitting the glass window

"_BROOKE DAVIS?" he asked surprised doing a double take once he caught glimpse of the brunette in the BMW. "HA, would you look at that!" he exclaimed excitedly hitting his steering wheel "Just the two people I was looking for; god what are the odds of that happening! Must be my lucky day!" he grinned "Didn't I say you'd he sorry if you ever double cross me Dan huh? Now you're going to pay asshole" he sneered as he gunned the accelerator burning and smoking his tires as he pushed the escalade a few more times into the BMW. _

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH" yelled Dan ranting and raving as the guy in the pickup truck laughed his head off "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE I GET FREE ASSHOLE" he cursed cringing as the truck once again reversed and plowed right back into his pushing him into the BMW

"_What Dan, what; I can't hear you" he laughed "You want more? Okay, hold on tight. I hope you two have your seatbelts on cuz it's going to be a bumpy ride"_

"OH GOD/SHIT" the two yelled as they tried to break free

10minutes later

"HEY ASSHOLE; WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Yelled a couple of bystanders in shock as they ran from different directions "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! HEY!" they continued shouting as they tried their best to stay alive while doing so

"OH GOD, BROOKE" Millie couldn't help cringe and feel sick to her stomach as metal on metal smacked against each other. "SOMEONE CALL 911 PLEASE" she yelled as she finally made it over but couldn't get close enough "BROOKE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH STOP, PLEASE" cried the brunette slamming on her now useless horn. Just then her mind got the best of her …

(**THIS SECTION IN ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS**)

"_Can I give you two a ride" asked a man with a horse and carriage_

"_Why not it is our engagement night" Lucas replied as he looked over to his pretend wife who was over ecstatic_

"_In that case the ride is free"_

"_Omg the diamond ring is gold" exclaimed Brooke beaming as she looked to her hand_

"_So what do you two have planned for each other?"_

"_Uh we're going to be a power couple; he's going to be a famous novelist and I'm going to have a fashion line" she beamed_

"_And we'd have time to have a big family"_

"_2 boys and a girl"_

"_And I'll coach little league" he smiled_

"_Ooh I'll bake treats for the team" he looked at her curiously "Or buy them" they laughed_

"_And we'll spend summers at our beach house"_

"_And winters in the south of France"_

"_It wouldn't matter where we are as long as we're together." he said as they stared deep into each other's eyes as their lips just mere inches apart as both their hearts were rapidly beating. Who would have known that being as drunk as they were; they spoke entirely from their hearts._

"_That's the key; success is wonderful, but having someone to love, and have them love you back. Love is what it's all about" said the driver as it pulled them out of their thoughts and back to each other._

"_I just want your day to be perfect and special. When you think back to this day, I want you to remember it as one of your most favorite memories. I want to watch and remember you smiling, laughing, crying happy tears, and dancing the night away with me and our family and friends. I just want you to be happy Brooke" She smiled as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, not realizing that their faces were inching closer and closer towards one another to the point where their lips met in a very deep passionate soulful kiss. They would then deepen the kiss as moans escaped their lips sending electricity sparks throughout their body like shock waves._

"_It's all becoming so real Luke. Soon, well not to soon" she laughs "We're going to get to know the sex of our baby; and then we'll get to go shopping for baby stuff" she shrieks "Unless you don't want to know the sex of our baby, that's okay too; I'm fine with-" Just then she felt his lips brush against hers as she deepens the kiss which quickly turns passionate. Once air was a necessity, they pulled apart as they were now forehead to forehead slowly catching their breaths._

"_We can do whatever makes you happy pretty girl" she smiles as he kisses her once more softly on the lips. _

"_Broody" she shook her head once again as she pressed her fingers against his lips leaving them there. "I didn't realize how selfish, inconsiderate and unfair I've been to you or our baby. You have been nothing but amazing, wonderful-incredible ever since we've first met, and for that I've fallen more and more deeply, madly in love you with you. You make me happy Luke; you make me feel loved, protected and safe. I never wanted you to doubt my love for you ever because you're it for me" she smiled "You are my heart and soul and there's no one else in this world, this __lifetime__; hell the next 10 lifetimes that I would ever want to spend my life with" he smiled as he wiped away her tears "I'm sorry that I let Chase and his awful parents get to us. I never wanted to keep their talk or his proposal from you __baby __but I just didn't know how to tell you without having you kill any of them" he chuckles "I'm sorry that I work too much and that I didn't take it easy or that I let stress build up and could have caused harm to our little girl" she sobbed as he wrapped his arms protectively around her "I'm sorry that I took off my wedding rings, I'm sorry that I said I'd marry Chase- but you have to believe me that, that would never happen. I made a promise to myself ever since I was a little girl that I would only get married once in my lifetime so you're pretty much stuck with me for eternity" he smiled_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way pretty girl" she smiled "As crazy as it may sound, but I made the same promise to myself Brooke. I promised myself that someday I would find the right person to share the love my parents have for one another and every since I met you, I can truly say that you are the one." Her tears continued to glide down her cheeks _

"_You two are the most important people in my life and I don't know what I would do without either one of you"_

"_You'll never have to find out" he replied leaning in as he brushed his lips against hers "I love you. You and our baby girl are my life now, my reason of living" she smiled as his hand gently caressed her tummy not once breaking eye contact_

"_Does that mean you forgive me?" she cried burying her face into his chest as her tears soaked through his shirt. He reached into his pockets pulling out something that belonged to her and only her as the waterworks once again started. _

"_Just as long as you promise me you'll __never__ ever take these off again"_

"_Oh Luke" she cooed as her right hand immediately found her heart_

"_I promise you __Brooke Penelope Davis" he smiled as he slipped on her wedding ring and band__ "that I will be your loving and loyal husband" she grinned through her tears in awe that he remembered their vows "I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us" he then kissed her hand as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pressing her lips firmly and eagerly against his._

"_I love you so much Lucas Eugene Scott" she murmured against his lips before he deepened the kiss_

"_I love you pretty girl" he smiled brushing a piece of hair behind her ears before they snuggled. Once exhaustion took over her body, she fell into a slumber holding on to Lucas for dear life. He laid there as he watched her sleep unable to take his eyes off her. She looked so peaceful, content-at ease as his smile never once left his face. _

"_Hi peanut" smiled Brooke as she gently rubbed her tummy. She once again ended up in the baby's nursery, taking that sleeping wasn't an option for her "Mommy, daddy along with your grandparents, great grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins are more than ready to meet you; but to be honest I'm scared, frightened actually." Lucas stood outside the door as he listened to her soft voice "I'm scared that I might take after my witch of a mother" Lucas's heart sunk "I won't even call her your grandmother because she's not let alone does she deserve the title; but grandma Karen, daddy's mommy is a different story. She's amazing baby girl; she raised daddy and your aunt Lily with lots and lots of love. She's even taken me under her wing" smiled the brunette "she's shown me the same love she has for them; something my witch never did for me, but you know what it doesn't matter. What matters is that mommy and daddy will always love you from the bottom of our hearts. We will always be there for you princess. We will teach you everything you need to know, kiss away your bad dreams, boo boo's, heart aches and tears" she said as tears welded up in her eyes. "We will always celebrate your birthdays, eat meals as a family, take you shopping, daddy will try and fight it but we'll make him go with us" Lucas quietly chuckled "Go to every important school event, help you get ready for your dances, and prom- daddy says you can't date till you get married" she laughs "But who is he kidding, you're a Davis-Scott-you're going to be gorgeous just like your parents" he rolled his eyes smirking. That was exactly what he was afraid of "We'll be there for your kindergarten, junior high, high school and college graduation. We'll watch you lead as student body president and as captain of your cheerleader squad unless you totally take after daddy and want to play basketball instead" she paused thinking about it as she continued to rub her tummy "Which will be great too because someday daddy's going to be a basketball coach" Lucas's ears perked up surprised to her words "He just doesn't know it yet. Then later down the road, daddy will be there to walk you down the aisle on your special day; hand you over to your husband as he'll soon make his way back to mommy. I hope that one day you find and fall in love with someone just like daddy baby girl. He's an amazing man- loving, caring, devoted, and very passionate. He's one of a kind. He makes mommy so happy. The best gift he's ever given mommy is you peanut" she smiled as she felt the baby kick. "You think Mommy's crazy right?" she chuckled "I mean here you are still in my tummy and already I've planned out your whole life" she laughed as Lucas couldn't help smile "I know it's going to be a long, long-long time before you grow up; which I'm more than thankful for" she smiled "but I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens, as long as I have you, and daddy my life's complete. This is all new for us and together as a family, we'll take it one step at a time; we'll tackle everything that comes in our way-the good or the bad as a family. You are the most important person to us baby girl, and I'm sorry I've let you and daddy down" she cried as she leaned back into the chair "I took on un-needed stress, worked to much let alone didn't take care of myself even after daddy warned me over and over. I know daddy blames himself, but it wasn't his fault. It was mine. I was inconsiderate and very selfish-" she sigh_

"_You're nothing but selfish pretty girl" said Lucas accidentally startling her as he walked over and knelt down in front of her "If anything you're selfless baby" he smiled cupping her cheeks as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "After everything I just heard now, and experienced with you when it came to Lily and Jluke, I have no doubt in my mind that you're going to be nothing but an amazing mother to our children. Never in a million years will you will ever become your mother Brooke. You are loving-compassionate, caring; you have a heart full of gold baby, and that's everything your mother lacks. You, Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott are truly are an amazing woman. You have made me the happiest man alive, by giving me a family of my own" she smiled as she leaned into his palm as tears once again welded up in her eyes. _

"_I love you"_

"_I love you more" he replied as he captured her lips with a searing kiss "You okay?" he asked caressing her cheek as they pulled apart_

"_This is it; it's time mommy" Brooke felt her heart stop_

"_Oh my god" she gasp as the parents to be had tears weld up in their eyes_

"_Really?" asked Lucas in shock as Brooke clung on to him for dear life_

"_Yeah, we're exactly at 10 centimeters" she smiled as tears streamed down the mommy to be cheeks _

"_Did you hear that Luke? Our little girl is finally ready to meet us" she cried and laughed at the same time_

"_I heard pretty girl, I heard" he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly _

"_It's really happening"_

"_Yeah it is" he said kissing her once again_

"_I'll see you in a few minutes" they nodded as the nurses wheeled her into the delivery room. Lucas stopped by the waiting room and told them the good news as everyone was now on the edge of their seats. He then suited and scrubbed open before taking his spot next to his amazing wife._

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too Luke" she smiled "This is it; god I'm so scared Lucas" she cried_

"_Don't be; I'm right here pretty girl" he replied caressing her cheek. "I'm never leaving your side ever. You can do this!" she nodded as she kissed him_

"_Okay, Brooke this is want I want you to do for me okay?" she nodded as she listened "I want you to take a deep breath in, exhale for me, then take another deep breath, hold it-bare down and push as hard as you can"_

"_Can you do that for me?" she glanced over at Lucas who gazed down lovingly at her. _

"_Yes" she replied as he squeezed her hand_

"_Okay, ready now" instructed the doctor as Brooke followed through _

"_UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH" she screamed _

"_You're doing great Brooke. Okay the second contraction is about 10 seconds away"_

"_Oh god" she exclaimed_

"_Ready on three-I want you to push… uh huh… push. We're going to push for five more seconds; five, four, three, two, one; relax"_

"_It hurts, oh god it hurts" she cried as tears streamed down her cheeks "I can't do this anymore" she sobbed_

"_You're doing great pretty girl" cooed Lucas as he kissed her temple. "Only a few more pushes"_

"_Okay, 20seconds until the next contraction-"_

"_No, no-I can't push anyone" she cried beyond exhausted "It hurts! Please, please don't make me do it" she begged "Lucas make the pain go away" _

"_Brooke, hey- hey look at me" he said as he cupped her cheeks "You can do this baby. Just hang in there! You're almost done. Only a few more pushes, and she'll finally be here." It broke his heart to see his wife in so much pain as tears welded up in his eyes. "Just a few more pushes and you're all done pretty girl. Come on, you can do it" he said grabbing her hand and looping the other under her knee "On three pretty girl. Take a deep breath; One, two three-push for me Brooke, push for our baby girl!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she felt another contraction tear at her_

"_She's crowing! I see the head Brooke; you're doing great" yelled Dr. Cordova "One more big push, you ready"_

"_Come on baby, you can do it! Do it for our baby girl! Do it so you could hold her in your arms!"_

"_On three Brooke" instructed the doctor. _

"_You're doing great pretty girl. On three, here we go! One, two"_

"_THREE" shouted Brooke as she pushed with all her might "UUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH" she screamed _

"_I see her, I see her! She's coming pretty girl" shouted Lucas beyond excited as he edged her on. She rested her head on his shoulder as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was determined to push her baby girl out on this last push so she took a deep breath "Come on baby, one last push and she'll be out. Within seconds she'll be in your arms; opening her eyes up and gazing lovingly at her beautiful, amazing-brave mother!" Brooke had tears in her eyes from the pain as well as her husband's words!_

"_You are an amazing couch baby" she yelled as he chuckled wiping away at his tears. He leaned over and kissed her temple then her lips._

"_I love you!" he smiled. His three little words gave her strength to continue_

"_Okay, this is it Brooke. You ready?" asked the doctor_

"_YES! LETS' DO THIS!" she yelled as she lifted her head off her husband's shoulder as she took one last big deep breath now pushing with all her might. _

"_This is it Brooke" she nodded as she took one last breath, bared down "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Ohhhhhh godddddddd!" she exclaimed as she fell back onto the pillows as a loud shrilling cry filled the room. Tears once again spilled from her eyes as Lucas kissed every inch of her sweaty face and neck. He didn't care!"_

"_She's got some great lungs there" smiled the doctor as Brooke and Lucas were beyond joyed_

"_She's here Brooke; our baby girl's here" cried Lucas as tears streamed down his cheeks_

"_Mommy, daddy, meet your baby girl" introduced Dr. Cordova as she placed her right on Brooke's tummy_

"_Oh my god" gasp the brunette still in disbelief "She's here Luke, she's really here" Lucas squeezed her hand as he brushed his lips against hers. "Hi baby girl" cooed Brooke as Lucas caressed their little girl's cheek. They both then leaned in as they kissed their baby girl just as their eyes found one another. "Happy Birthday baby Scott" smiled Brooke as Lucas smiled_

"_Happy birthday baby Scott" he smiled "I love you mommy"_

"_I love you daddy" she smiled as he kissed her lips then her forehead_

"_She's beautiful just like her mommy" Brooke couldn't help smile as she turned and kissed Lucas softly once again. _

"_She's so tiny"_

"_She's perfect pretty girl"_

"_MmMmmm…. she is Luke"_

"_Would you like to do the honors daddy?" asked Dr. Cordova as she handed him a pair of medical scissors. He nodded, accepting it eagerly as he took a deep breath now wiping away his tears "Right there, perfect" instructed the doctor_

"_Okay, smile for the camera" said one of the nurses as they posed for their first family photo_

"_Do we have a name?" Brooke glanced up at Lucas as she held his gaze. _

"_Kaliegh Hannah Scott"_

"_That's a perfect name" smiled the doctor. "You did great today Brooke"_

"_Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you look surrounded by these three little tykes __daddy__" she whispered into his ears taking him by surprise_

"_Hey pretty girl" he beamed as he pulled her in for a hug and a searing kiss_

"_Ewwww we're at the playground full of kids none of that" whined Rachel as the two adults rolled their eyes laughing_

"_And how is my beautiful peanut?" asked the brunette as she smothered Kaliegh's cheek with kisses_

"_Perfect. She's going to be such a happy, cheerie baby like her mother. She's been smiling in her sleep all day" he said as Brooke unbuckled her from her sling that was strapped to her husband's chest._

"_You were smiling all day baby girl?" Brooke asked excitedly as she placed her finger in Kaliegh's who now gasped it_

"_Hi peanut" cooed Brooke as she turned her attention to her daughter "How was spending the morning with your __crazy__ daddy?"_

"_Great opposed to spending the morning with her __crazy__ mommy" chuckled the blonde as Brooke playfully nudged him in his side_

"_See if I kiss your daddy again princess" she teased walking away as Lucas grabbed her by the waist smothering her with playful kisses._

"_Take that back pretty girl"_

"_NO!" she laughed_

"_Take it back" he began to tickle her_

"_NO! Broody I'm holding your daughter stop it" she giggled smacking his hand away as he pulled her in closer_

"_Tell me you love me" he smiled holding her by the waist as they locked eyes_

"_HmMmM… do I love daddy Kalie?" she grinned as Lucas playfully rolled his eyes_

"_Pretty girl" he pouted as she chuckled_

"_Awwwww okay, __okay-__I looooooove yoooooooou Broody" she smiled winking before she brushed her lips gently against his._

"_Mommy loves me princess" he cooed as he smothered his baby girl with kisses as he woke her up. "I loooooove yoooooooooo toooooooooo pretty girl and Princess" she giggled as Kaliegh grabbed Lucas's face causing them both to smile ecstatically. As much as the red head joked about how sickening and nauseating it is to be around the happy lovely-dovey couple, she couldn't help smile and be in awe at the love they have for one another. She wanted all that, but is Cooper the one person she wanted it all with?" she sighed as she turned her attention back to Lily_

_"Where's mommy baby girl?"_

_"Hi peanut" she cooed as her lips once again softly attacked her face_

_"Ahhh" he yelped as the brunette giggled_

"_You almost drooled into daddy's mouth" laughed Brooke as Kaliegh then started sucking on his face causing them both to laugh even harder._

"_Daddy tastes good doesn't he Kalie, __yes__ he does?" sniggered Brooke as Lucas chuckled_

"_You are so mommy's baby girl, aren't you princess" he grinned as she playfully smacked him_

_"Daddy silly isn't he Kalie; cuz mommy never hears him complaining when I attack his face like this" he chuckled as she placed soft kisses all over his face but once again broke out into laughter once he felt Kaliegh's mouth on his. Once Brooke's laughter died down, she grabbed a binkie off the table and placed it into her daughter's mouth just before wiping his face from his daughter's drool_

"_What's this Kalie" cooed the brunette as she moved the stuffed animal from side to side rattling it as a bell sound filled their ears grabbing the baby's attention even more_

"_What's mommy got there princess? What she got there __huh__?" Kaliegh kept her eyes on the purple monkey as her mouth moved along with the binkie "Is it your purple monnnnnnkey?"_

"_Do I have your purple monkey peanut? __Ha__" she playfully gasps still shaking it and moving it from side to side_

"_It is, isn't it! Mommy's got your monnnnnnkey" he smiled as Brooke took the monkey and gently kissed it against Kaliegh's face. "Muah" she smiled "Muaaaaaahhhhhh"_

"_Should we give daddy some kisses too Kalie? Yeah we should. Muaaaaaahhhh!" she smiled as she kissed it against his face causing them to laugh as Kaliegh kept her eyes locked on them._

"_Come here mommy; you get kisses too" he smiled as he raised their daughter to her face as she once again smothered her with kisses. "I love you pretty girl" he said once they locked eyes_

"_I love you too baby" she smiled as she leaned in and softly kissed him_

"_Are you smiling at mommy Kalie?" cooed Brooke as she laid her daughter down after giving her a bath "Yes you are" she beamed "You're a happy girl aren't you peanut?" she asked placing kisses all over her daughter's face "You're all fresh and clean" she cooed as she baby powdered, diapered and lotion her up. "We're going to go to Aunt Peyton's later today because she, Aunt Haley and Aunt Rachel are acting very strange and mommy doesn't like it" she said as Kaliegh grasped her finger "Mommy's going to get to the bottom of it, if it's the last thing I do" she smiled kissing her daughter's fingers just before she pulled a colourful polka dotted onesie over Kaliegh's head. "There all finished" she said gently picking up her daughter and heading downstairs. "Who's that Kalie?" smiled the brunette as Lucas walked through the front door "Is that daddy?" his face lit up to the sight of his two beautiful girls_

"_Hi princess" he cooed walking over towards them as his lips attacked her face "Pretty girl" she smiled as he brushed his lips against hers_

"_Eeeewwww daddy's all gross and sweaty Kalie" giggled Brooke_

"_You know you love it" he smirk devilishly as he pulled them into his arms_

"_MmMmMm… that I do broody" she murmured huskily against his lips "but taking that your daughter is bathed and clean; you will be too if you want to hold her" he chuckled_

"_I'm going, I'm going" he replied kissing her once again. He placed another light kiss on his daughter's forehead before jetting up the stairs_

"_Come on mommy" called out Lucas as he and Kalie slowly got into the pool_

"_I'll be right there; let me grab the camera"_

"_Isn't this fun Kalie?" he cooed as he kept her body above water "Smile daddy" instructed the brunette as she snapped a few photos_

"_Oh god it's freezing in here" she shrieked slowly getting in_

"_Give it a few minutes"_

"_Babe" she laughed out loud as she watched her husband try and put Kaliegh on the baby floater "That's way too big for her" he nodded as he tossed it out with one hand "Are you having fun baby girl?" she smiled kissing her daughter's hand "Are you having fun with mommy and daddy?"_

"_Of course she is" he smiled handing his wife Kaliegh as he grabbed the camera "Smile for daddy Kalie"_

"_So daddy, what do you think of Kalie's swim suit?" they both glanced down at her little Hawaiian floral bikini_

"_Very cute, but remind me to tell Aunt Rachel one pieces" he replied pretending to be upset as Brooke rolled her eyes_

_"WaAaA AaAHhhH" wailed a stirring Kaliegh as Brooke gently tapped the side of her leg trying to calm her down "WaAaAhHh aAhHhH" she fussed as Brooke put away her sketches and turned her attention to her daughter_

_"I know, I know you're tired peanut. You need to stop fighting it and take your nap honey" she whispered slipping her favorite binkie in her mouth. "You woke up a little too early and now it's caught up with you hasn't it?" she asked turning Kaliegh on to her side as she cuddled her into her arms now patting her bottom to calm her down_

_"WaAahHHH aAahHh" the pacifier slipped out_

_"SssSsShhhhh, sSsSshhHhhh... sSsSsHhHhh" she cooed placing it back into her daughter's mouth as she once again started patted her bottom a little harder just as Kaliegh snuggled even closer to her chest. Brooke placed soft gentle kisses against her daughter's forehead as it calmed her down "I can't believe you're three months today princess" she smiled teary eyed as she gazed lovingly down at her daughter. "3 months; wow" she continued to tap as sleep soon took over her body as well._

"_Did you have a nice nap baby girl?" cooed Brooke as she changed Kaliegh up in one of the guest bedrooms they happen to claim as their own "We're going to go down to the beach and play in the water. How does that sound?"_

"_Here you go babe" smiled Lucas as he handed her a small duffel bag filled with their clothes along with Kaliegh's baby bag_

"_Thanks handsome"_

"_Hi princess" he smiled smothering her with kisses as he joined them on the bed. Kaliegh's face immediately lit up_

"_You so are daddy's little girl" chuckle the brunette as she pulled out Kaliegh's swimsuit_

"_You ready to go play in the water princess __huh__?" he asked as he helped his wife change their daughter "We're going to have so much fun, aren't we-__yeah__" he cooed kissing her little fingers as Brooke started putting sun block on her. She couldn't help but laugh as her baby girl tried sucking on her hand "Uh, uh __uh__-that's yucky honey. __Yucky__" they chuckled as she pulled her hand away before her daughter got a taste._

"_Here princess" said Lucas as he placed a binkie in her mouth as she sucked away_

"_Peek-a-Boo" exclaimed Jamie popping out from underneath his hands as Kaliegh couldn't stop giggling_

"_Do it again Jamie" laughed Lily as they stayed hovered over the little girl on the floor. They couldn't keep their hands or lips off the little girl as they smothered her with kisses_

"_Peek-a-__Boo__" Kaliegh giggled once again waving her little hands and feet in the air causing the two little tykes to join in the laughter_

"_Peek-a-__Boo__" they yelled in unison as Kaliegh laughed even harder_

"_Are they making you laugh baby girl? Is Jamie and Aunt Lily making you laugh; are they being silly?" she cooed resting her sketches on her lap as she turned on her laptop glancing back and forth between the two_

"_Aunt Brooke, Aunt Brooke watch-" exclaimed Jamie "Kalie… Kalie" he clapped getting her attention "Peek-a __boooooo__" he cooes as Kaliegh giggles causing them all to break out in fits of giggles._

"_You guys are so silly" she cooed as she couldn't get enough of her baby girl's giggles. It was the cutest thing she's ever heard_

"_What's going on over there; are you having a party without me pretty girl" she chuckled as her husband popped up on her screen at their usual time_

"_When don't I" she smirked as he laughed_

"_I miss you baby"_

"_I miss you too handsome"_

"_So where's my princess"_

"_On the floor playing __peek a boo__-giggling away at your godson and sister" she replied placing the computer on the coffee table as she planted herself next to the kids on the floor._

"_Hi guys" he smiled as their eyes lit up_

"_Hi uncle Lucas/Luwkie" they exclaimed excitedly in unison as Brooke picked up Kaliegh and stood her up on her thighs_

"_There's my princess" he cooed as Kaliegh smiled reaching for the computer screen once she realized it was him_

"_Who's that Kaliegh __huh__?" gasp the brunette "Who's that; is that daddy?" Kaliegh giggled causing her parents to laugh_

"_Hi baby girl. I miss you; god- you're getting so big"_

"_You're telling me broody" she chuckled bouncing her "Wait till she's in your arms"_

"_You ready to see daddy princess?" he asked as she reached for the computer screen "Are you; because I'm ready to see you and mommy. You all packed?" _

"_Lucas" she shrieked excitedly as tears welded up in her eyes._

"_B-BROOKE; oh thank god! Thank you" he exclaimed pulling her into a long passionate kiss as he held on for dear life as tears streamed down his face "Baby, you're really here" he whispered against her ear as he placed kisses all over her face_

"_Baby what are you doing her?" she giggled "How did you know I was here? Did Hales-"_

"_Am I dreaming" he cut her off hugging her tighter "Did I have a heart attack, die and gone to heaven? Are you really here pretty girl" he murmured as she chuckled not understanding what he was rambling about_

"_What the?" gasp Jason in shock_

"_Not you too Jason" said Rachel confused as he glanced between the two_

"_Brooke? Here, how-what?" he muttered as the girl's looked a him strangely "I-I need a drink" he sighed as his knees wanted to buckle underneath him_

"_Okay first off, why is Lucas here and not at the game Jason; secondly why does it look like you two just saw a ghost or something huh? What the hell is going on here?"_

"_That's uh the million dollar question Rachel" he replied as Peyton shrugged_

"_Of course I'm really here" she giggled "Where else would I be?" she felt his tear drops on her skin as he kissed her face all over again "Baby what's wrong?" she asked alarmed and now frightened. "I mean I know you miss me like crazy and all; but you crying and being here unexpected is kinda eerie broody" he chuckled against her forehead "Lucas?" she felt her heart beat rapidly "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the game?"_

"_WaAaAahHhhhhh aAahaahhAHh" wailed Kaliegh as her parents broke apart but Lucas didn't dare let go. It was like he was afraid they were going to slip from his fingers_

"_its okay princess" he smiled taking his daughter into his arms as Brooke stayed at his side "You're okay" he cooed "I've missed you too so much"_

"_Taylor Swift, Britney Spears, Carrie Underwood-__Justin Timberlake__… really babe?" chuckled Lucas scanning his IPOD library as the brunette came downstairs after giving their daughter a bath_

"_What?" she shrugged "You did say I could add whatever I wanted so that's exactly what I did; besides I'll have you know that a little __sexy back__, __womanizer__ and__ before he cheats__ totally gets me pumped during my morning run. How else would I have a body like __this__" she winked as he playfully rolled his eyes "Don't act like you don't like my music Broody" she smirked "I've caught you listening to __Love Story__ from time to time"_

"_Oh__ you know about that __huh__?" he chuckled groaning as they broke out into laughter_

"_Uh huh and we think its' super cute that daddy likes__ Taylor Swift__ don't we baby girl?" she cooed smothering her daughter with kisses_

"_I like her songs babe, her __songs__" she did an eye roll "You're up late princess" said Lucas leaning over to kiss her as she rubbed her face against Brooke's getting fussy_

"_Awwwww looks like someone's tired" cooed Brooke as she cuddled her daughter to her chest rocking her_

"_And__ hungry__" laughed the blonde as Kaliegh gnawed at her mother's chest whimpering_

"_Kaliegh, __Mommy__ doesn't have milk there for you anymore honey" they chuckled_

"_I'll make her a bottle babe" Brooke nodded as she propped Kaliegh up against her shoulder rubbing gentle circles along her back_

"_WaAaAaHhHhH, aAaAahHhHh" she cried nuzzling her mother's face "WaAaAaaAhHhhHh, aAhaHAHhHhhH"_

"_I know, I __know__ honey" she cooed standing up to bounce her "I know you're tired sweetie. We blame Uncle Nate don't we? __Yeah__ we do"_

"_WaAaAhHhAahHH"_

"_Shhhh, shhhh... I know honey, I __know__" she murmured as Lucas handed her the bottle "It's bedtime for you missy. Say night, night daddy"_

"_WaAaAhHhHHhhH AaAhaHAhhhh" she wailed_

"_Good night princess" he murmured against her cheek as he kissed her before they disappeared up the stairs_

_45minutes later_

"_Nope no temp"_

"_WaAAaaAAAAahHhHhH… WaAaaAaHhHhh" she cried as Brooke gently rocked her "WaAaAAAahHhHhHH" she wailed nuzzling her face against her mother's neck_

"_What's wrong honey?" she murmured against Kaliegh's hair as she rubbed circles along the little girl's back "I know you're tired so why don't you let yourself sleep peanut?"_

"_She's still up babe?" he asked entering the nursery_

"_Yeah" sighed the brunette "She __was__ asleep but as soon as I put her down she started crying again- __so__ I had to pick her up"_

"_Awwwww what's wrong princess?" he cooed taking her from his wife as he gently rubbed her back "Are you not feeling well? You feel a little warm"_

"_I thought so too so I took her temp; came out normal. I think she's just cranky because she didn't get enough sleep this afternoon thanks to __hotshot__" Lucas chuckled knowing his wife wanted to kill his brother for waking up their daughter early from her routine nap "She also played hard too with Lils and Jimmijam, giggling away hysterically" she said as Kaliegh took a deep breath whimpering_

"_Awwww I bet you just wanna be held by __daddy __don't you princess?" she nuzzled her face against his before resting it in the crook of his neck_

_An hour later_

"_WaAaAaahhHhHh... aAahAHah... WaAaAaAAAAahHhHhH" she screamed as he paced around the room "WaaAaAaahHHhHHh ..."_

"_What's wrong princess?" he asked as they tried everything from rocking, bouncing, swinging, singing even reading to her but nothing made her happy "Maybe we should call Dr. Cordova" he suggested worried since she's never cried so much like this_

"_HmMmm…. Maybe she just wants to __cuddle__ babe?" she replied as he handed her over as she got comfortable. Brooke then wrapped her up tightly in her blanket before tuckering her underneath her arm gently patting away at her bottom. Within 15minutes, Kaliegh was out like a light bulb snuggled, warm and __loved-__ sandwiched in between her parents_

"_Mother like daughter" he smiled leaning in for a good night kiss "If she's this way because she wants to cuddle, I'm afraid to see what she'll be like with a cold babe" Brooke laughed softly not wanting to think about it as her eyes glance down to her peacefully sleeping daughter_

"_Is that good Kalie" smiled the blonde as he fed her dry cereal for breakfast "Yeah is that good princess?" he cooed wiping her mouth as she moved her arms and legs excitedly_

"_Looks like someone's a lot happier this morning huh __peanut__?" smiled the brunette as she brushed her lips against her daughter's cheek "MmMmM… is that good?" Kaliegh cooed sticking her fingers in her mouth as they chuckled_

"_We still on for lunch this afternoon babe?"_

"_We sure are, but it might be a late one broody. I have an appointment with a client today to go over her wedding dress details, but after that I'm all yours"_

"_HmMmMm… does that mean we can skip lunch and go straight to dessert?" he grinned wiggling his eyebrows as she chuckled playfully smacking him_

"_We'll see" she smirked leaning down to kiss them both "Don't forget I'm going out with the girl's tonight"_

"_How can I when that's all you've talked about the last couple of days" she chuckled_

"_It'll only be for a few hours babe, then I'll be home wrapped up in your arms __naked __picking up what we didn't get to finish this afternoon because Rachel will once again have impeccable timing" he grinned as her lips found his_

"_MmMMm… I like the thought of that already"_

"_I thought you would. Besides, if it'll make you feel any better, you and Kalie will be the only two things on my mind all night long"_

"_Yeah until the alcohol kicks in" she laughed rolling her eyes just as her phone rang_

"_Oh god I'm late, gotta go babe. See you later" she said kissing him and Kaliegh once more "__Hey Millie__" she answered running out the door_

"_Love you pretty girl" he yelled_

"_Love you too babe"_

**(End of Flashback)**

"Oh god; no,_ no_… no!" she shouted panicking "You can't take my husband and daughter away from me" she cried as she tried to un-buckle herself to jump out the passenger side door before a local business display window came into view. "I finally have a real family and wonderful amazing friends! I finally belong and you want to take that away from me?! NO! You can't! I need them just as they need me! Please god, please help me" she begged. "What did I do wrong? Don't take them away from me please!" But before she got the chance, they were once again plowed into causing her to hit her head against her door window from the rough force.

"_Now this is payback" he beamed as he watched the Mrs. Davis-Scott scream on the verge of unconscious as blood ran down the side of her face from the impact "What Dan" he yelled to himself as he pushed into the escalade once again "You choose to pass out now you bastard?! I want you to enjoy this; so wake up asshole! WAKE UP!" he barked reversing and plowing right back into the newly joined two cars. "I'll show you for not paying me. Open your eyes you son of a bitch. The right Mrs. Davis is right there. You're sicker than I thought; wanting me to steal from your own daughter in law. Do you see her because I do?!" he laughed evilly pointing to the other car like a mad man "You're both not looking to good from here. Should I just put you two out of your misery?"he chuckled "Nah, this is far too much fun. Here we go again" _

"WHOA, _WHOA_! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THEM!" he heard a few men ranting and raving hitting up the side of his truck as it pulled him back into reality

"_DAMN IT" he sneered not happy as he rubbed his engine "I WAS JUST STARTING TO ENJOY MYSELF" he smirked as he immediately put his car in reverse "OH WELL THERE'S ALWAYS NEXT TIME" he laughed speeding out of there as others dodged out of his way before they turned into road kill _

"DID ANYONE GET HIS LICENSE'S PLATE NUMBERS?"

"He took them off" another shouted in response as others cursed

"BROOKE!!" shouted Millie as she could no longer see the brunette. The black escalade was so smashed up against the BMW that it pretty much molded itself to it like a second skin which made it really difficult to get to her.

"We need to get him out first so we can reach the woman in the BMW" shouted a man who took charge

"How do we do that if both their doors are pretty much wedged together" another asked

"PLEASE DO SOMETHING, YOU HAVE TO HELP HER! PLEASE" begged a crying Millie as she darted towards the joined cars

"Whoa, whoa miss" said the brunette man as he caught her arm "We shouldn't move them just yet. We don't know the extent of their injuries. The paramedics should be here soon"

"But we can't just leave her in there" she cried

"Do you guys smell that?" they all sniffed around inhaling the air as they looked around for any sparks or anything that can catch on fire

"T-That s-smells l-like G-GAS" shrieked Millie as her hands covered her mouth

"We need to get them out of there now"

"Alright we got to do this fast" another yelled

"The paramedics and police are on their way" said a woman with her phone glued to her ear

8 minutes later

"Is he breathing?" Millie heard one of the men ask as they finally pulled the driver of the black escalade out.

"Yes, I have a pulse but he's clutching his chest. Oh god I think he's having a heart attack! Oh god, hold on MR!" the man yelled as Millie braced herself to look over towards them to see if there was anything she could do while for them to get to Brooke "Sir, the paramedics are on the way"

"D-DAN?" she gasp shaking even harder once she recognized the older blood cover Scott

...

"_MmMm_… Chris Keller just died and went to heaven" he grinned holding his hands against his chest as Peyton and Rachel rolled their eyes

"Can I help you?" sneer the blonde not the least bit in the mood for his arrogance

"Depends if you're Peyton Sawyer or not" he smirked

"Look can you just get to the point?" hissed the red head "Cuz we're actually in the middle of something and-"

"Ooh _feisty_ red head and curly blonde fighting is majorly _hot_; can I watch?" he wiggled his eyebrows taking a seat. If looks could kill, he'd be a dead man

"Un-_freaking_ believable" snapped Rachel

"You have 30 seconds to tell me why you're here before I literally throw you out _perv_-so start talking" he chuckled crossing his arms at his chest amused 20-" barked Peyton glaring at him "_10_-"

"Okay, _okay_" he smirked holding up his hands in defense "Julian Baker sent the _Keller_ here thinking I can help your _friends_"

"Excuse me" spat the blonde not the slightest pleased

"He said something about Haley James and Jake _whatever_ his last name is- having _potential_" Peyton's ears perked up

"Who the hell does Julian Baker think he is huh? The guy's not even in the music industry? Tell him keep his nose in his own business and stick to producing movies"

"Rach" sighed the curly blonde "He's just trying to help out _our_ friends" the red head scoffed

"Blondie's right; _music_ is a major part of the movie production slash industry _tuts_. Chris Keller would know" they rolled their eyes as he made himself more comfortable "I checked out his credentials and it's pretty impressive"

"Do you always talk in third person; cuz that's really annoying not to mention frustrating" he chuckled at the red head

"I bet you're a _spit-fire_ in bed; care to take a few tumbles with the Keller. I promise you won't be disappointed" he winked as she started gagging

"I-I'm s-sorry" she said as a hand covered her mouth and the other covered her tummy "I just literally threw up in my mouth" Chris rolled his eyes as Peyton laughed hysterically

"So, when can I meet the duo?" he asked as he and Peyton locked eyes

"Depends"

"On?"

"If I believe you or not" he chuckled "For all I know you could be some con artist"

"Ammatures" Peyton glowered at him

"I don't even know you not to mention, I've never even seen or heard your work"

"Have you ever heard of the _Wreckers_?"

"Of course, who hasn't?" she replied crossing her arms at her chest as she leaned against her desk

"Well blondie, you're looking at their opening act. I talked them into _maybe_ letting me bring one _or_ the other on road with us"

"You're lying"

"Baby, Chris Keller does _not_ lie" he replied whipping out proof they needed "So, once again when do we get started?" he asked satisfied from their expressions

"What's the catch?"

"There's no catch" he replied extending his legs out on her desk as she pushed him off disgusted

"There's always a catch" said Rachel "Haven't you heard the saying... I scratch your back, you scratch mine"

"You can scratch mine anytime _gorgeous_, but _mMm_… I'd love to do more to yours; get my drift?" he grinned

"_Ugh_ I think I'm going to be sick" she groaned

"Cut the bull Keller, why are you really here?"

"Fine" both women kinked their eyebrows not surprised he has some sort of agenda "I need a place to do some recording and since you just opened up this joint, I figured it's a win _win_ situation. You help me, I help _your_ friends. Hell I'll even throw in a duet for each"

"Oh god, can you be anymore full of yourself?" he winked at Rachel who gave him an irritated eye roll in return

"Well, _well_ well-if it isn't Lucas Scott" he chuckled glancing down at a photo on Peyton's desk of a group of people "You guys are friends with the infamous Scott? What a small world. Who's that sexy brunette next to him?"

"_Off limits_/his _wife_" they replied in unison as Chris smirked

"You don't say? I'd love to take a few tumbles with her" he mumbled unable to take his eyes off the couple "What do you say we make it a group thing"

"If you want to keep your prized _jewels_ perv- I advise you to stop talking" Chris chuckled

"I can't believe _Linds_ finally let him go" he mumbled to himself flabbergasted

"What was that?" asked Peyton snatching the photo from the blonde carefully setting it back on her desk as Rachel's mind got the best of her

"_Lindsey we haven't been together for 2 ½ years; yeah we've dated off and on but we were never serious. Why don't you ask Chris Keller, he'll refresh your memory. He sure gave me an earful last night in front of your building" he lashed out as everyone's mouth dropped open in shock_

"_Luke you said you didn't mind that we saw other people" she replied_

"_No Linds, you came up with that all on your own when you knew how I felt about that" he replied upset_

"I said, so when do we get started?" he replied clearing his throat

"Oh god, you're _the_ Chris Keller that whore Lindsey cheated on Lucas with?" Peyton kinked her eyebrows as she glanced between the two

"Sorry I'm late" yelled Mandi running in out of breath "I wasn't expecting it to take this long but there was a big accident and it sent us all on a detour. Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were with a client; if I had known-"

"Its' okay" said Peyton cutting her off "We're actually finished here. If you could just get Mr. Keller's info for me on his way out would be great. I've got to run" Mandi nodded "We'll be in touch Chris" He stood up and pulled his shades over his eyes

"Well that was interesting" said Rachel as Peyton chuckled

…

"Stop it Jagelski!" he scolded himself as he knocked on the door once again "It's not Brooke. Her windows aren't even tinted for crying out loud. It's someone else; it has to be. They would have called you if it was her" he took a deep breath as his mind got the best of him

"_Just perfect" groaned Jake irritated as it was bumper to bumper. He was still too far from the site to even see anything. He rolled down his window as he waited for the traffic to flow_

"_Why the stop; what's going on?" he heard the car in front of him ask as he turned down his music tuning into the conversation _

"_Car accident" he caught bits and pieces of the conversation "Crazy SOB pushed the black escalade numerous times into the smaller BMW fitting it like a second skin" the guy whistled as he listened on _

"_Any fatalities?" his ears perked up as the guy shook his head shrugging_

"_I don't know but from what I heard, they were saying that it's a miracle the woman driving the silver beamer is still alive"_

"_Any word on identifications?"_

"_No, heard it was too hard to see either of them through their tinted windows. I don't see why they don't band tinting-"_

"Bout time you showed up" laughed the blonde as it pulled the brunette back into reality

"Dude, you wouldn't believe what I went through just to get across town" he replied grabbing a water bottle from the fridge "It was like a wild goose chase to get away from other traffic"

"_Uh huh-_ is that _code _for _I just got done messing around with the boss in the studio_" Jake rolled his eyes as he picked up Kaliegh's small soft round ball and chucked it at the brunette

"Niceeee" laughed Lucas as Nathan retaliated by pitching it at his brother's head

"Hi baby girl" smiled Jake eagerly taking a happy Kaliegh from the younger Scott "How are you princess _huh_" he asked smothering her with kisses as she giggled grabbing on to his face "I've missed you. Where's your mommy today?" he asked looking around for the perky brunette

"Oh she went into work. Had a client she had to meet to go over wedding dress details" Jake gulped

"Uh, what car did she take t-today?"

"Her beamer why?" he asked confused

"Please tell me her windows aren't tinted"

"What's going on Jake?" asked Nathan just as puzzled at the brunette's odd behaviour

"Luke-"

"Wait, how did you know? I actually just got it done yesterday. Did you see the tints? They look good don't they?" Jake felt as if someone sucker punched him in the stomach "We decided it would help keep the sun out of Kaliegh's eyes if we-"

"CALL BROOKE NOW"

"What?"

"Nate call C/B and get Millie on the phone"

"Jake-" they said in unison "What's-"

"JUST DO IT" he snapped as the two Scott brother's locked eyes bewildered as they pulled out their phones "Please be wrong, please be wrong" he begged whispering to himself as Kaliegh sucked away on her fingers

"What the heck is going on with you Jake?" asked Lucas as Kaliegh started whimpering "She probably just needs to be changed" he said reaching for her as Jake moved out of his reach. "Uh, Jake?"

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're going all psycho _Bevin_ on us too" he said as he covered his receiver

"NATE!" scolded the blue eyed blonde

"What? _Too_ soon?!" he asked shrugging as the two guys rolled their eyes

"Trust me Luke; it's better if I hold Kaliegh until Brooke picks up"

"Dude, have you gone mad cuz you're freaking us out here"

"Please pick up Brooke" begged the brunette as he rocked Kaliegh pacing back and forth

"_Hi, you've reached Brooke Davis Scott_- Voicemail" said Lucas as Jake closed his eyes

"Hey Tiffany its' Nathan Scott" the guys turned towards him

"_Hey Nathan how are you"_

"Good, good. Look you sound busy so I won't keep you long. I was wondering if I can please talk to Brooke or Millie, it's _urgent_. I just called both their cell phones but it went straight to voicemail" he said putting the phone on speaker as Jake put Kaliegh down in her play pen

"_Oh I'm sorry but neither of them are here"_

"Wait, but I thought Brooke had a meeting with a client this morning?"

"_She did but she never showed up. We had to reschedule the meeting and the client wasn't too happy especially since the appointment was confirmed not to mention she drove a ways to be here on time. We've called Brooke a few times and even tried Millie but no one's called us back"_

"That's not like Brooke to not show up or call" murmured Lucas as the guys looked from one to the other

"Where's Millie? Did she go into work today?"

"_Yeah she did. She was here, but she actually ran out of the store 20mins ago after talking to Brooke"_ Nathan felt his heart stop_ "Sarah says she took off running in a panic didn't even check out with us which is so not like her" _The Scott brothers turned to their friend as they held their breath afraid of what's about to come out of the brunette's mouth

"What's going on Jake? I want the truth" said Lucas noticing how his long time friend went pale

"R-Reminder how I told you that it took me forever to get across town" they nodded "Well while I was stopped in traffic, I heard that it was because of a car wreck" the Scott brother's hearts dropped "A p-pick u-up t-truck pushed a b-black e-escalade into a- _Oh god_" he threw his head into his hands as it all hit him at once

"A what J-Jake" asked Lucas grabbing onto the center island to hold himself up once he found his voice

Silence

"JAKE!" shouted Nathan as panic rose

"S-Silver tinted _B-BMW_"

"WHAT?!" gasp Lucas "It can't be; you're wrong" he shouted shaking "Anyone can be driving a silver tinted BMW"

"Other than Brooke's have you ever seen one around town?" he asked

Silence

"She didn't pick up her phone Luke" they locked eyes "You heard Tiffany; she never made it to her appointment and that's so not like Brooke to check in with her employees"

"Maybe she stopped in to see Peyton and Rachel"

"Luke"

"No it can't be. My wife's at-" he stuttered as panic hit him like a brick wall "Oh god what if it was Brooke? No, it's not! I-I have to go! I have to see with my own two eyes that it's not my wife and that she just got side tracked while preparing with Millie" he rambled trying his wife's cell once again "Oh god please be okay pretty girl" he begged frantically grabbing for his wallet and keys

"Where did it happen?" asked Nathan as Jake gave them the location

"Lets' go, I'm driving bro; you're in no condition to" Lucas nodded

"Can you watch Kalie Jake"

"Yeah man, just go! I pray I'm wrong! Keep me posted" then they were gone

…

"You know him?"

Silence

"Pills" Dan wheezed struggling for breath "Car" he hissed squeezing his chest as he rolled over in pain "P-Please"

"Pills?" asked the man confused looking from Dan to Millie than back to Dan "Do you know what pills he's talking about Ms?"

Silence

"HEY MS" yelled the man snapping Millie out of it "Do you know what pills he's talking about?"

"N-NO" she replied once she found her voice taking a step back from the two

"Can you search the car?"

"I-I need to get to B-BROOKE-" she said glancing back towards the others "I-I need to make sure she's okay. She's my number one priority"

"And keeping him alive until the paramedics come is mine. They're doing their best to get your friend out. I need you to _please_ look for his pills. I don't know how much longer he can hold on till help arrives. Please, the pills maybe the only thing that can save him right now" she sighed contemplating if she should help the older Scott. "Please" she nodded as she ran towards the car. She searched it up and down picking up and throwing things around doing her best not to cut herself with the broken glass.

"Where the hell is it" she hissed frustrated "Come on, come on" she exclaimed leaning down and using her fingers to feel around. Just then she felt something small and circular stuck in the corner as she reached under the seat "Bingo" she exclaimed as she grasped it tightly in her hand. She then used her left arm to push herself up from the floor balancing her right arm against what she thought was the back seat, but then her elbow slipped as she tried to put all her weight against it. It sent her falling as something smacked her hard in the back of her head."OW" she cursed under her breath as she was about to chuck it but stopped once she realized what it was. "What the-" her mouth dropped open as anger took over. Her mind then got the best of her

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she was sent flying backwards_

"_WHERE ARE THE SKETCHES" she heard as two big hands grasped her neck "GIVE THEM TO ME AND I WON'T HURT YOU"_

"_I-I-D-DON'T-H-HAVE-T-THEM; T-THEY'RE-N-NOT-H-HERE. M-MY-B-BOSS-T-TOOK-T-THEM-W-WITH-H-HER" she cried gasping for air_

"_YOU'RE LYING!! I'M WARNING YOU; DON'T MESS WITH ME! WHERE ARE THEY?!" he shouted squeezing her throat tighter_

"_I-I-S-S-WEAR" she cried as he lost it and just punched her in the face just as everything went black_

"_Any luck on the pills_?" the guy asked as the paramedics finally arrived. She then glanced down tightening the item in her hand as her knuckles turned white. "_S-She hired someone to hurt me and steal my sketches; god what kind of monster does that?"cried Brooke as they glanced around the broken into store_

"_Ma'am?"_

"I'm sorry I tried my best; but it's too hard to maneuver from the state the car's in" she replied

"WE'RE LOSING HIM! WE NEED TO MOVE STAT!" yelled the paramedic as they rushed Dan to the awaiting ambulance. Once inside they got to work

"H-How is she?" asked Millie as she finally got to the brunette after what felt like eternity

"We need to get her to the hospital ma'am; you family?"

"_Oh god Nate! The car's beyond total; how can anyone survive-" Just then they heard a familiar voice as they felt their hearts stop "Oh, god- NO, NO… NO" he yelled running towards them_

"BROOKE/MILLIE" shouted the Scott brother's as they pushed through a crowd of people.

"Luke, Nate; thank god" she cried shaking like a leaf

"I'm sorry but I can't let you through" said one of the police officer's

"That's my wife and our friend over there" he replied "I need to see if she's okay. I have to get to her!" he shouted as Nathan tried to calm him down. After a few minutes he nodded as he let them through

"Oh god baby" cried Lucas as they reached Brooke's gurney "How is she?"

"Like I told the lady, I need to get her to the hospital. Who's riding with us?" he asked

"I will; I'm her husband" the paramedic nodded as he helped Lucas settle in

"We'll meet you there" he nodded as they took off. "Millie you okay?" asked Nathan as he noticed how quiet she was during the car ride

"D-Dan was in the other car; the b-black escalade was his" she replied as Nathan's mouth dropped open "T-They t-think he had a h-heart a-attack and that was what pulled him out of his unconscious state" she rambled as he glanced between her and the road listening on "I-I heard B-Brooke s-screaming and I-I t-took off r-running to her. I-I couldn't get c-close enough. I-It happened all s-so f-fast" she cried as she gasp for air

"Ssssshhh, she's okay now Mills. They're taking her to the hospital; they'll do whatever they can"

"W-What if"

"No, there's no _what if's_ Millie. Brooke will be fine; you'll see. She's strong, one hell of a fighter just like you" he replied comforting her as they finally made it to the hospital

5 ½ hours later after all the tests you can think of was done to satisfy Lucas & the Scott family, Brooke was diagnosis with a Grade 3 concussion, dislocated left shoulder, a few cuts and scrapes, whiplash and tons of bruising from the impact; but nothing …TLC, plenty of rest and a chiropractor can't fix.

"She woke up disoriented during one of the scans but will be fine" said the doctor as everyone let out a breath they were holding "She's going to have a slight headache for the next few days, but I'll prescribe something for her to ease the pain; not to mention she'll be sore from head to toe. I advise she take it easy and see a chiropractor for her dislocated shoulder and whiplash. I'm going to keep her here for the night and run a few more tests in the morning, so if all goes well she'll be released sometime tomorrow afternoon. I already talked to the police officer about not questioning her until I clear her from all her tests. She's a lucky woman to have survived that"

"Thank you Doctor" replied Karen wrapping her arms around her son

"Can we see her?" he asked more than ready to see his wife

"Yes" he nodded as they thanked him.

"Doctor Ridgeway?" spoke up Mai "Any news on Dan Scott, the driver of the black escalade?"

"I'm sorry but I can only discuss that with his family"

"We're his parents" she replied as Royal came up beside her "How is our son doing? We heard he had a heart attack?" she cried as her husband put his arm around her. "Why don't we take a walk?" They nodded as they walked off "We'll be back in a bit"

…

"_MmMm_" smiled the brunette as she felt soft lips brush against hers in a sweet gentle kiss "I can never get tired of that" he chuckled as he kissed her once more

"I was so worried pretty girl. God I feel like I need to lock you up and throw away the key so you can never leave my sight!" she playfully rolled her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her once again before caressing her cheek

"I-I was so scared Luke" she said squeezing his hand "I thought I'd never get to see you and Kalie again. I thought I was being punished for being so happy" she sobbed as tears streamed down her cheeks

"Hey, _hey_-shhh shhhh look at me baby" he said cupping her cheeks as they locked eyes "You're safe now, _okay. You're here with me with us where you belong! Kaliegh and I need you baby girl. Please don't scare me again_" she nodded as he kissed her forehead "If I ever, _ever_ find that SOB"

"Luke"

"I'm sorry" he replied as tears welded up in his "You're safe, in my arms and that's all that matters" he replied "Thank you for fighting; thank you for coming back to us" he kissed her as tears streamed down their cheeks

"I love you"

"I love you too pretty girl; god so much. I-I can't lose you"

"I can't either Luke" she sobbed as he kissed her tears away

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck"

"Do you need more meds; should I get the doctor?"

"No, no I'm fine right now. I just need you to hold me" he smiled as he carefully got into bed with her "Where's Kaliegh?"

"With Rach" he replied "She also has Jamie and Lily too"

"What? Just the four of them?" he nodded laughing as she couldn't help chuckle "SsSSs ow"

"Baby" he panicked

"I'm fine. Just forgot I've got bruised ribs" she said pulling his arm across her stomach as he kissed her head "Poor Rach; they're going to drive her crazy Luke! She'll literally pull her hair out"

"I know that's why Coop went home to check on her" Just then there was a knock on the door

"Brooke" cried Millie as she reached her boss's side "I'm so glad you're okay, I've been so worried" she cried "I-I heard you scream; I dropped everything as I took off running to you. I-I couldn't reach you because of the impact and that truck kept-"

"I know honey, I know" she replied as tears streamed down their cheeks "I'm fine now" she said grateful "Thank you for coming after me"

"I'm just so glad you're okay; and Luke I'm sorry I didn't call you right away. It just happened all at once and-"

"I know Mills" he smiled running his hand through Brooke's hair "She's here safe with us"

"Did you recognize him; the truck driver?" Millie shook her head "By the time I got close enough, he sped out of there"

"Did you?"

"No. He came out of nowhere; took me by surprise. All I remember was heading to the store for that appointment and next thing I know, this black escalade came plowing against me. Any word on the person driving that car?" she asked snuggling against her husband. Lucas and Millie locked eyes

"It was D-Dan Brooke" she replied as the brunette's mouth dropped open

"I-Is he okay?"

"Last I heard he was having a heart attack"

"W-What?"

"The grandparents are with him" Brooke nodded. The next couple of hours went by fast as the rest of the group checked in with the brunette and told them they'll see her at home

…

Week and half later

"God why is that I'm always so exhausted after they stop by" groaned Brooke fixing her arm sling

"Maybe it's because of the fact that they ask the same questions over and over to the point where they sound like a broken record" he replied holding a babbling Kaliegh as they joined her on the couch

"Hi honey" she cooed as they locked eyes "Did you have a nice nap?" she asked leaning in to smother her daughter with kisses. Kaliegh giggled as she reached out to the brunette wanting to be held as it broke her heart to not be able to snuggle with her little girl "I can't hold you right now peanut; mommy's arm still hurts and meanie daddy won't let me" Kaliegh whimpered as tears welded up in her eyes

"You'd think she understood you" laughed Lucas as he tried to calm his daughter down

"WaAaAahHhHhHHh" she wailed "WaAaAahHhHhHhhH"

"Awwwwwwwww" pouted Brooke wiping away her daughter's tears as Lucas stood her up on her feet against his lap facing his wife "I know, I know mommy's sorry honey" Kaliegh leaned in as she nuzzled her mother's face with hers wanting to get closer "You're really breaking my heart baby girl" she replied against Kaliegh's hair just as tears welded up in her own eyes "Babe I want to hold her"

"Pretty girl you heard what the doctor said"

"I know but look at her Luke" their eyes locked on Kaliegh who tried to burrow closer to the brunette

"Babe-"

"I know" she sighed "I'll take it easy, promise"

"Brooke"

"But honey, it's been a week and half since I've held _my_ baby in my arms and it's literally killing me. She needs me just as much as I need her Luke" he knew how much mother and daughter needed each other's touch

"Alright, but once you feel any pain"

"You'll take her" he nodded as she got comfy on the floor. She leaned against the couch, bringing up her knees as Lucas laid Kaliegh against her thighs. "Hi, baby girl-is this better? Yeah?" she cooed smiling as she leaned in to kiss her daughter "_Hi_" she gasp as Kaliegh smiled "Your such a happy baby aren't you peanut" Kaliegh cooed babbling away with her baby talk as her parents laughed. "Where's daddy Kalie, _huh_-where's daddy?" she asked as he sat directly in front of them holding Kaliegh up from behind. He made a clucking sound with his tongue as Kaliegh turned towards him

"Ah peeka boo" he cooed as Kaliegh's face lit up excitedly causing her to laugh "Ah peeka boo"

"Is that daddy?" she asked as her little girl kept trying to turn her body around to play a round of peeka boo with her father. After about 15minutes Lucas placed Kaliegh on her blankie as Brooke handed her-her toys which immediately went into her mouth

"Do you think they'll ever find him?"

"In time baby, they will. It's just hard to believe that Dan didn't know or recognize him" he replied handing her a cup of hot chocolate "For all we know, the guy could have been his enemy; you know _business deal gone wrong_ or something. It just doesn't make any sense why he went all crazy on you guys that day; and what are the odds that you and Dan were there at the same time, same place?"

"I know I've been racking my brain with the same questions Luke. Something just doesn't add up. I mean I can remember that day clearly. The guy was yelling, ranting, raving, laughing and totally enjoying himself each time he reversed and plowed right back into the escalade pushing it into me. It was like he knew exactly who we were" Goosebumps immediately appeared from head to toe on her body as Lucas pulled her into his arms. "They'll find him baby. You gave them the best description you can" she sighed just as Kaliegh started getting fussy.

"Awwwwww" they chuckled as they watched their baby girl get frustrated as she couldn't roll back over "Are you stuck princess, _huh_ are you?" he smiled picking her up as he threw her up into the air as she broke out into fits of giggles

"Is that fun?" cooed Brooke as they all laughed

"Where's mommy, princess _huh_? Where's mommy? There's mommy" he chuckled as he held her in front of his wife "_Kiss_ mommy kiss?" Brooke leaned in half way as she placed open mouth kisses all over her daughter's face. "Ahhhh" she laughed as Kaliegh cupped her cheeks with her tiny little hands and used her nose as a binkie.

A week later

…

"So, how's the shoulder coming along?" asked Rachel as she smothered her god daughter with hugs and kisses

"Annoying _slow_" she sighed

"Oh come on, what do you expect? It's only been 3 ½ weeks" the brunette rolled her eyes frustrated

"3 ½ _loooooooong_ dreadful weeks of not getting to hold, bathe, and snuggle with my daughter" she replied as Kaliegh grasped on to her finger "And let me tell you how frustrating that is"

"I know, but hey at least you not wearing your arm sling anymore; that's a _very_ good sign"

"Yeah I guess. Dr. Deering wants me to do shoulder exercises ever 15minutes. He thinks I can do without the sling now"

"Just give it a few more weeks and you'll be all new again"

"Yeah, yeah. So the press still wanting Q&A's about what happened?

"Yeah, but I've handled it" Brooke was grateful for the red head.

"How's business?"

"Good" she replied "But I think I jinxed us" Brooke kinked her eyebrow laughing

"_Jinxed_ us in how?"

"Well for starters by joking around with blondie about her actually getting a receptionist who wants to work. I swear that Mandi girl never shows up on time. Oh my god" she gasp as Kaliegh jumped. She looked up at her god mother as a pout formed at her lips

"Awwwww sweetie Aunt Rachel didn't mean to scare you" she cooed as she rubbed her daughter's arms

"Yeah I'm sorry ladybug" piped in the red head "Aunt Rachie is sorry" Kaliegh snuggled up against her god mother as she sucked away on her binkie "I forgot to tell you all about Chris Keller! Okay rewind back to the jinxing part" Brooke laughed as Kaliegh glanced from one to the other causing them both to chuckle "Newho she spats back saying not everyone is like Millie and that she totally spoils us rotten and I replied by saying it's not our fault Millie enjoys her job and blah blah blah… but have you noticed that Millie's been acting different ever since-"

"I know, I have" she replied as she thought about how she barely heard from or saw the brunette anymore unless it's work related

"See I totally _jinxed_ us. Millie's so going to quit on us now! Who knew working for you is so-"

"Rachel, that's absurd. It was a really _really_ traumatizing ordeal for her too you know. I mean can you imagine the last thing she heard was my loud shrilling scream? She didn't know what was going on-then she takes off running knowing where I was at that moment to only find me bloody, unconscious and Dan's car totally molded into mine? Not to mention on top of that Dan had a heart attack in front of her? God I don't know how she's functioning right now. She probably just needs some time. She'll come around"

"And if she doesn't"

"I'll talk to her" Rachel nodded "So no, you didn't jinx Millie Rach; but tell me about the Chris Keller encounter" the red head filled her best friend in

"Wow, someone's sure full of himself. Does he really talk in third person?" she asked as they broke out into laughter

"Like you wouldn't believe" she shook her head still laughing "I don't know what the hell that whore was thinking. I mean he's decent looking but Luke's gorgeous compared to him! She's nuts!" Brooke chuckled as Kaliegh sighed

"Life's just so tough for you isn't it ladybug _huh_?" they chortle as Kaliegh smiled "Hi" she cooed tickling her

"Is PSawyer going to take him up on his offer?"

"I don't know. She still has to talk to Hales and Jake first" Brooke nodded "How do you think Luke will feel once he finds out he's back in town?"

"Find out whose back in town?" asked the blue eyed blonde as he came in carrying groceries. Just then his cell phone went off. "Hold that thought- hey Nate"

"_Phew_" they exhale "That's so on Peyton to break the news to him. I'm staying out of it"

"_Hey, did you guys get your costumes yet?"_

"I don't know, let me ask Brooke" he replied glancing over towards his wife who was so engrossed with their daughter "Hey babe" she looked up as they locked eyes "Did our costumes come yet?"

"Yeah it did right after you _left_- but I was waiting for you so we can open it together" she replied excitedly making her way towards him

"What yours came _already_?" Brooke nodded as she motioned towards the big brown box by the front door "That was fast; we ordered them when-_Monday_?"

"Wednesday"

"I wonder if mine came" she said grabbing for her phone as Kaliegh grabbed for it while it was against her ear "Ladybug" she laughed switching it to her other ear

"I can't wait till you see your costume handsome!"

"_Oh boy_, did we make the right decision to let the ladies choose this year Nate?" he laughed as she playfully smacked him

"Yes! You'll love it I promise!" she kissed his cheek before grabbing a carrot and plopping it into her mouth

"Do I even wanna know what Hales chose for you two?"

"_Well_" replied Nathan as he held up his_ "It'll be more conservative than yours and Coops for sure"_

"That's not really reassuring little brother" Nathan laughed

"_Hey at least we know our wife's won't choose something all gothic and depressing" _Lucas chuckled

"That sucks for Jake" Brooke's ears perked up

"Put him on speaker broody" he obliged "Hi _hotshot_"

"_Hi Davis" laughed the brunette _

"Tell me you so _love_ your costume"

"_Oh yes, I can't wait to wear it" _he replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes

"I for one loved it; you're so lucky we talked her out of the whole Fred and Wilma Flintstones theme"

"_Oh thank god!" he exclaimed as Lucas chuckled leaning over to kiss her_

"I'll have you two know that Jake's in for a surprise this year. I think PSawyer really put a lot of thought in theirs"

"_Yeah I'll believe it when I see it B" Brooke rolled her eyes _

"Yeah yeah" she chuckled "Luke will call you later. Right now he's going to open ours"

"_Good luck bro" _

"Ours just arrived. I'm gonna go model mine for hot Uncle Coop"

"Ugh, _TMI_.., TMI Rach!" groaned Lucas as both women laugh "Muah, bye ladybug"

…

A week later

"Coming, coming" yelled Brooke as she rushed to the door

"Trick a treat" she laughed as it revealed the Naley clan

"Well, well well… look at you JLuke" she smiled "You by far are the cutest Spiderman I've ever seen handsome"

"Thanks Aunt Brooke" he smiled hugging her as he went through her candy stash "Where's Uncle Luke and Kaliegh"

"Upstairs" he took off running with Nathan following close behind

"Walk please" scolded Haley shaking her head "So what's the plan for tonight Tigger?"

"As far as I know, everyone's still planning on meeting up at Rach and Coops around 930ish for pre-drinks. JLuke is still staying the night with Lils and Kaliegh right?"

"Yes he is" she replied "Deb's managing TRIC tonight since Karen's keeping the kids" Just then there was a knock at the door

"Well hello princess Cinderella" smiled Brooke as she and Haley admire her costume

"Don't you look beautiful tonight Lily" added Haley as both women greeted Karen and Keith

"Where's Kaliegh and JLuke?"

"Upstairs" replied Haley as the other four made their way down

"Awwwww look at you honey" cooed Karen and Haley in unison as they gushed over the little girl

"Her costume is so adorable"

"You are the prettiest little baby flower I've ever seen" she cooed taking her granddaughter from her son "Omgosh, look at the little bee on her pink flower pedal" she exclaimed as everyone fussed over it

"Hi sweetie" smiled Keith as he smothered her with kisses just as she reached for his face "You are certainly the cutest baby girl I've ever seen" she giggled as he blew raspberries against her neck "Yes, _yes_ you are"

"God I love it! Where did you guys find it?" asked Karen still marveling over the costume

"Ask Brooke" chuckled the blue eyed blonde as he leaned over and brush his lips against her cheek "I told her we should just wait a few more years since Kaliegh won't even remember any of this but"

"I told him it's her first Halloween so we have to dress her up" they laughed

"She's right you know" he rolled his eyes as Brooke playfully smacked him

"Can we go now?" asked the kids in unison as Kaliegh started fussing

"Yeah lets go before it gets any colder"

2 hours later

"Wow look at all the candy we got momma" exclaimed Jamie excitedly as he and Lily held out their bags running for the next house

"Thank god Halloween is only one time a year" the group chuckled

"WaAahHhHh"

"Awwww are you tired honey?" asked Lucas wrapping his daughter up tighter in her blanket as she rubbed her face against his

"WaAahHh aAahhHh" she whimpered as they waited for Jamie and Lily to return from getting their candy

"What's wrong peanut?" asked Brooke nuzzling closer towards her husband and daughter as she rested her chin on his shoulder "Are you ready for night night?" she cooed as she and Kaliegh were eye to eye just mere inches apart

"I think she's exhausted" laughed Nathan as he caressed her cheek

"WaAaHhH aAaAhHhh" she cried yawning "WaAaHhHh"

"Awwww _yeah_?" nodded Brooke as Kaliegh snuggled closer in her father's arms reaching out to touch her mother's face for comfort "You want to go home and cuddle with mommy and daddy don't you peanut?" she asked kissing her daughter's tiny chubby hand as Lucas smiled rubbing circles along her back "You ready for night night; _yeah_? Okay well see if Jamie and Aunt Lily are ready to go" she leaned in and kissed her daughter as Kaliegh rested her forehead against hers

"Awwwww" smiled Haley at the intimate family bonding

"It's been really heard on her these past weeks that Brooke can't hold her" explained Lucas as he continued to rub her back "She does this thing now where if I'm holding her like this, Brooke will lean in and rest her chin on my shoulder and Kaliegh will burrow closer and leave her hand on Brooke's neck"

"Awwww that's sooooo cute" said Haley as they watch Kaliegh drift off to sleep

"I don't think the kids are ready to go home yet so we'll see you guys at the house"

"We'll be home soon; probably just a few more houses"

"Okay, sounds good" he replied

"Are we picking you guys up when we drop Jamie off or do you want us to swing by your place?"

"Will you swing by our place?"

"Yeah no problem; see you guys in a little bit"

Two hours later

"Babe you have less than an hour" he said heading for the stairs

"Okay" she replied as the knocking got louder

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he yelled running down the stairs as there was a knock at the door

"Lucas Scott?"

"Uh, yeah" he replied confused

"This is for you sir" said the teenager who appears to be no more than16 years old dressed in a mail carrier's outfit

"Is this some kind of joke kid?" he shook his head

"Hey I was given 50 bucks tonight to deliver that to you personally" then he was gone

"Okay that was weird" he said shaking his head as he closed the door behind him. He turned the envelope over as it was addressed to him "Huh" He carefully tore it open as he pulled out the piece of paper.

"DAMN IT" he exclaimed once he finished reading the letter as he glanced towards the stairs knowing his wife was up there and that's where he needed to be

…

* * *

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

Flipflogal, Long Live Brucas, bella, Kaliegh, pink5288, diane luvs u, juicetroop82, TivaxBrulianxKibbs, dianehermans, Princesakarlita411, StephyluvsBL4EVA, neodeu, DANI OTH, Brucas True Love, ga-4ever, diane luvs u, gina, tanya2byour21,

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

You guys are seriously AWESOME!! Thank you for bringing a smile to my face!! :0)

**To My Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Bella:** Sorry for the cliff hanger! Lol gotta keep you guys on your toes! Hehe! I really hope you enjoyed this update and I'm happy to hear you love the Brachel friendship because I honestly I do too! I love how Rachel always has Brooke's back! Their friendship is one of a kind! As for the crazy guy, now you know who he is! Blame stupid Dan!! Lol! Lemme know what you think of this update!!

**Kaliegh:** You know love… I totally agree with you about the whole us being twins separated at birth thing … lol! I love how I'm thinking one thing and the next it's coming out of your mouth! Haha! I'm really glad that we think alike and agree on mostly everything when it comes to BRUCAS, CHOPHIA, OTH, and etc! It's nice to know there's someone out there who thinks the same way as I do! :0) As for Lucas's jealously, its' a whole lot of fun to write because I don't think he was ever jealous enough especially when it came to the way Mark played it out. It was always Brooke and her insecurities! It's time the roles change between the two! I too really enjoy Jake and Brooke's friendship. I honestly think Jake respects his friendship with Lucas too much that he would never screw him over and that's why I don't have a problem writing out a story line for them. That also goes for Brooke and the rest of the guys. Everyone's with who their rightful _life-mate_ I honestly it should have been the way period! I know there was way toooooo much Peywhore in the last update, but let me tell you it won't happen again. This story is solely about Brucas and Kaliegh with the occasional friends and family thrown in the mix but like I explained to you I did it so everyone sees how selfless our beloved Brooke is! :0) Why Mark was infatuated with peywhore I'll never understand but like you, I agree 100 percent with you. There are times when I think Jake's too good for her but I would rather have her with him than with Lucas! I can't express enough how much I hate Mark and the way OTH played out! It still bothers me to this day! I can tell you now, that you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Brucas! Regardless of how much Brooke defends her, Lucas will never have any romantic feelings or any relationship with her. Hell he has the same opinions we do about the curly blonde! lol He's only putting up with her because of his love for his wife! I would never do anything to screw Brucas over like Mark has! As for Rachel, she'll always be in the brunette's life. I've always loved their friendship. Yes they wanted to rip each other's throats out at the beginning but I love love love how she always has her back no matter what!! I'm glad you're enjoying Brucas and Kaliegh because even though that little girl and my story is all make believe… I toooooo can't help but fall in love with their little family! I hope it's not toooooo cheesy because everything I write and update for you guys … is totally being played out in my head just as the way I imagine it happening you know? I know that personally it's something I know I'd enjoy watching on tv for sure!! :0) I hope you continue to enjoy my updates and I'm sooooo sorry it's taking me forever to update!! I promise I'll work on it!! Thank you for giving me your feedback love…. Because you know I love love love hearing from you!! I can't wait to hear what you think of this update! Hopefully it's not tooooooooooooooo long or feels tooooooo rushed! I would have expanded Brucas's scene at the hospital but I felt like it was getting way too long already? Newho… once again I hope you enjoy this update not to mention it met all the other chapter's standards!! :0) **P.S Thanks for pushing me when I fall behind on updates love!**

**Diane luvs u:** Hi love… thanks for reading, reviewing and praises! You seriously rOoOock! It means a lot to me that you enjoy this story and once again I apologize for taking forever to update! I promise to work on it and do better!! :0) I actually haven't watched any parts of season 6 or 7 because Mark totally killed it for me! Brucas will always be endgame to me regardless of how the show played out… not to mention… I won't let him take that their love from me either!! :0) I hope you continue to stick with me… and enjoy future updates!! This is how it should have been for them!! **P.S Thanks for dropping comments to get my rear in gear when I fall behind on updates!**

**Gina:** Hey you… sorry it's taking me forever to update but I'm working on it, I promise! :0) Thanks for sticking with me… and I really really hope you enjoy future chapters!! :0) **P.S Thanks for staying on top of me when I get behind on updates**

A/N- Well I'm off to Cambodia for a month but I promise once I get back… I'll put my rear in gear on getting updates for you guys faster!! I promise I'll get back to updating once a week like I use too just as soon as my work load loosens up a bit!! Your comments/reviews and 2 cents always push me sOoOoOoOo thank you for being sOoOoOoOo awesome!! I really really hope you guys enjoy this update because it turned out to be 37pages on word and a little over 16,000 words in counting.. WOW! I think this is the most I've ever written!! See it's a good partying gift for being away so long… don't you think?! :0) I just wanted to let you all know that even though it takes me a few weeks to update and all… I'm very dedicated in giving you a story you'll all enjoy! I put a lot of time and effort into it.. and in return you guys give me your time in reading and reviewing… sOoOoO thank you from the bottom of my heart! ENJOY!

* * *

**-L**ast **B**ut **N**ot **L**east-

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… & **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

**P**heary**W**inkle!-


	37. The Unexpected

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

* * *

This chapter is **RATED ****M** for **Maturity of Discretion**

**

* * *

**Here's the next Chapter and it's been less than 2 weeks! **YAY**! I'm improving big time!!!lol!

**ENJOY MY LOVELIES**! :

...

"Who was at the door?" she asked coming out of the bathroom in just a towel as she finished curling her long beautiful silky hair

"Oh just some kid dressed in a mail-man suit" she kinked her eyebrows

"Good old Halloween _huh_?" he chuckled nodding as he watched her retrieve their costumes

"So I was thinking babe" he said wrapping his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck "How about we stay in tonight and have our own party"

"Luke-" she laughed shaking her head

"Think about it. You" he whispered against her ear as he kissed the spot under her ear lobe that drove her crazy "me" she shivered as he kissed a trail down her neck "_Alone_" he murmured against her shoulder as she tilted her head to give him access "We can _reenact_ that part of the movie we love so much pretty girl" he smirked wiggling his eyebrows as he left opened mouth kisses against her skin.

"Yeah?" she smiled turning around as her arms encircled his neck just as their lips met in a searing kiss.

"Uh huh" he murmured pulling her in closer. With their lips intertwined he walked them backwards until he reached the bed pulling her onto his lap so she could straddle him

"MmMmm…" she purred deepening the kiss as she felt his hands tug at her towel "No, no..._no_" she giggled playfully swatting his hands away as she refolded the towel "We can't baby. Naley will be here soon and I'm _so_ not messing up my ha-" he cut her off as he took her mouth into his, kissing her until her head was spinning. He then ran his hands up and down her thighs as she ran hers up the back of his neck nestling in his hair. He tugged at the towel once again as it came undone with no protest this time. His hands then grazed over her hips, belly, but then he pulled away from their heated kiss once he felt something against her breasts.

"They're _stickers_- baby" she said lifting up his chin with her fingers as they locked eyes once he stopped fondling them. She then un-pealed one to show him as she reached for his hand slipping it back over her breast, eagerly thrusting her nipple into his palm "Now where were we?" she asked kissing him again as she wiggled impatiently in his lap as he held his groan from escaping his mouth not wanting to change the subject

"Please tell me you were planning on wearing a bra tonight pretty girl?" he asked glancing from her breast to make eye contact

"Uh-uh" she shook her head as he raised his eyebrows "You're not suppose to wear one with that costume" she replied as she reattached her lips to his once again

"Brooke" he groaned as she was confused to why he was upset "Your dress is _WHITE_" he exclaimed incredulously

"Yeah and?" she questioned not really seeing what the problem was

"Uh, _AND_ -how about the fact that it leaves way _too_ much imagination there" he scoffed

"Are you seriously _upset_ because I'm not going to wear a bra but stickers Luke?"

"Uh YEAH!" she rolled her eyes clearly not in the mood anymore as she tried to get off of him but couldn't as he held her down on his lap

"Do you know how many perverted horn-dogs there are going to be there tonight _huh_?"

"Do you know how many skankier outfits there are going to be tonight _huh_?" she challenged as he rolled his eyes

"That's not the point" he gritted through clench teeth

"What's the point then Luke, _huh_? Tell me? It's just like me wearing a strapless bra; besides no one would even know the difference. It's not like you can see it either way"

"Uh those perverted horn dogs will. Trust me one look-they'll _know_" she did an eye roll

"It's just for a few hours and I already tested them out with my costume. They hold not to mention you can't see a thing. My dress is thick enough-"

"Still" he growled "These" he cupped and squeezed her breasts as she hissed taken off guard "Are _mine_; and for my eyes only" he replied rolling her one free nipple between his fingers before sucking it into his mouth

"Luke" she gasp throwing her head back shuddering as he ran his tongue in circles against her flesh "Y-You can't see a-anything at all" she whimpered

"Yeah not until you get cold" he whined "Then it defiantly will be a peep sh- " he pulled back re-sticking her

"Okay first off" she said cupping his cheeks now very sexually frustrated that he stopped movement "I chose those outfits because I wanted us to look hot and clearly we do and secondly I swear to you-_you _can't see a damn thing Luke. These stickers hide everything so well and who cares if it leaves imaginations. These" she exclaimed reaching for his hands once again covering her breasts with them "are yours and only yours" she gasp as he squeezed them "No one will ever get to do the things you do to them baby not to mention make me feel the way I feel when your hands and mouth are on them. I love you and only you. My heart, soul, body and mind belong to you Luke"

She looked gorgeous all hot and bothered not to mention her not being able to sit still in his lap was driving him insane. He knew he was making a big deal over nothing, but he hated the fact that other guys will be looking at his wife. She was right it was just a couple of hours and she does look hot in her damn _bra-less_ dress! Damn it he hated when she was right. "Do you want me to make love to you?" he asked nudging her thighs further apart. She gasped as he slid his fingers deep inside her finding her nice and slick.

"R-Right now" she moaned grabbing his shoulders to balance herself "I want that more than anything" she replied locking her arms behind his neck as she pulled his lips against hers. Once air became a necessity, he used his teeth to pull off the stickers as he ravished and suckled her breasts.

"L-Luke; oh god" she cried as he ran circles along them as they before he flipped her over so she was on all fours

"This is the only way _that we haven't tried yet_ that won't mess up your hair" he replied trailing kisses down her spine just as one hand grasp her hip, and the other went between her legs

"Ssss" she moaned excitedly as he grunted once he felt how ready she was for him. He then pushed another finger into her as she immediately clamped down on him.

"God y-you're so wet Brooke" he growled as she moved against them. He immediately yanked off his clothes as his body responded to her eagerness. He removed his fingers to replace it with his erection.

"O-Oh god baby" she cried as she tried to seize herself onto him.

"Not yet baby girl" he replied grabbing her hips, holding her still as he made her wait; wanting her to crave all of him. He groaned as she started rubbing her bottom impatiently against him working him good

"L-Luke" she whimpered "I-I need more" he grinned as he finally gave her what she wanted. He withdrew and plowed himself into her causing her to moan loudly. She then pushed back as he lunged forward once again sending a jolt of electricity dashing throughout their bodies. Once she thrashed again, he plunged harder and faster as she rocked and clasped her hips against him as he pinned her down driving deeper than before stretching her sheath as his shaft throbbed. They soon found a rhythm as she heard his breathing increase as he let out a cry of ecstasy just as he released into her

"T-Tell me you love me pretty girl" he rasped diving deeper and deeper into her as he felt them reaching their climax once again.

"Lucas, I love you, love you, love you baby" she pant in her husky voice laying face down unable to move. A smile formed at his lips as he slid in and out of her again. His hands then gripped her hips to stay balanced as he took all her strength out of her. She leaned backwards once again thinking that her body was going to shatter, but instead she felt his manhood press against something miraculous inside of her. "Oh dear god L-Luke" she screamed as she met him thrust for thrust. "P-Please don't ever stop"

"Oh Pretty girl" he groaned as he softly nibbled on her shoulder to try and control himself "I love you, love you, love you; god I can stay like this forever" he yelled as she felt a sensation expand throughout her body where his erection filed her. She then heard him moan with pleasure as she felt him pulsate, stretching inside her as he came. "Oh my god" they both exclaimed as it was perfect especially feeling him inside of her. He then hovered over her as they tried to regulate their heart beats.

"MmMMm… that was amazing baby" she cooed exhausted as he chuckled against her shoulder. She clamped down once she felt him pulling out "Uh-uh" she shook her head as he kissed her shoulder "I really, really like that position"

"MmMmm.. I thought you would" he cooed snuggling up against her as she sighed "I told you I wouldn't mess up your hair" she laughed "I love you pretty girl" he smiled placing kisses up her spine. She tilted her head to the side to give him access to her neck as he playfully nuzzled her. "MmMmm... You smell so good"

"I smell like sex" she giggled as he playfully nipped at her skin

"MmMmm... hMmMm_…_ _hot _sex" he murmured as she chuckled rubbing her bottom against him. He then wrapped her arms around his neck as he cupped and squeezed her breasts holding her tightly as she continued to grind against him. "Broooke" he groaned as she giggled. She turned sideways as he kissed her giggles away. He then thrust in and out of her just as their muscles tightened around each other sending sparks of spasms throughout their bodies. "I love the way your body wraps around mine" he whispered against her ear as she trembled. He then pulled out to push himself back in one last time as she managed to sink down so she could fully take him as it sent electrifying vibrations throughout their bodies in pleasure. "Oh god Lucas" she cried as she moved back up and down, this time further than before as his hands tightened around her sending her through another wave of climax. "_So_ do I hear round three baby?" he asked grinning as Brooke chuckled resting her hands on his shoulder as she sat in his lap nose to nose "We can do it the other way" he smirked ready to lift her up

"Okay, whoa _whoa_-slow down there superman" he chuckled as he kissed her nose "As much as I want to stay in and roll around in the sheets with you all night long- we _can't_" he pouted as she ran her fingers across his lips before he playfully nipped at them "Naley should be here in about 25minutes so please get dress?" he nodded "But once we're home, I'm all yours handsome" she winked

"MmMm… I like the sound of that pretty girl" he smiled kissing her softly once more before releasing her

20minutes later

"You look very sexy Queen Gorgo" he whispered in her ear as she shivered from his kiss. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she finished putting on her accessories.

"You look quite sexy yourself King Leonidas" she smiled running her fingers against his un-covered bare chest "I still think you should lose the toga and wear just the cape, and the red trunks" I wouldn't mind sharing your hot sexy-oh so gorgeous bod for the tonight either" he chuckled as she fixed his arm gauntlets

"Wish I could say the same about yours pretty girl" he replied resting his hands on her hips as she playfully rolled her eyes "Lucky for you it's only a few hours otherwise I'd lock you up at home" she shook her head laughing as she handed him his gold shin guards

"Yeah yeah" she said wrapping her arms around his neck "We look hot, that's all that matters. Oh I almost forgot about that sexy scar" she said rubbing the exact spot she's suppose to draw it. Just then his phone rang "You grab that and I'll grab my make-up pencils" he nodded

**[End of -M-]**

15minutes later

"_He's on his way"_

"_Excellent"_

…

"Hales you look awesome" shrieked Brooke excitedly as she opened the door to reveal her gorgeous best friend in a conservative Cat-woman outfit

"Awww thanks tigger" she replied "Look at you, you look amazing" Brooke smiled thanking her

"I still think you should have went with the whole _Halle Berry_ look; now that would have totally knocked hotshot's socks off" Haley chuckled shaking her head

"Yeah _uh_-that costume is a little too _risk-a_ for me if you know what I mean" Brooke playfully rolled her eyes

"Uh that's why it's called Halloween Hales- you know the _one_ day where everyone can let loose? Who says Halloween's just for kids?"

"Yeah I can see that _Queen Gorgo_" Brooke laughed as she slipped on her gold high heels "You definitely" her eyes glanced over to where the brunette filled what _the_ actress lacked "Wear that outfit beautifully"

"Aww thanks Hales. So does Nate love his costume?"

"You bet he does! He can't stop posing" they laughed

"Where's _King Leonidas_?" she asked glancing around "I thought for sure, he wouldn't let his _Queen B_ out of his sight especially if you're wearing _that_ costume"

"Trust me, Lucas won't have a problem with that situation tonight" Haley kinked her eyebrows

"Really?" Brooke nodded throwing things into her clutch

"Uh huh"

"Are we talking about the same Lucas Eugene Scott here? You know blue eyed-blonde? My best friend slash brother in law; your overly … _very_-jealous husband?" the brunette chuckled

"Yes trust me. We already _uh_ handled that situation if you know what I mean"

"Ugh!" groaned the blondish brunette "TMI Tigger, T-M-I" Brooke giggled grabbing as they headed for the door

"What?!" she laughed as Haley winced trying her best to block out the mental picture "Come on lets go cat woman"

"Wait, is Lucas not coming with us?"

"No" she replied locking the door "He got a phone call about 15minutes ago; said he'll meet us at Rachel and Coops"

"Is everything okay? I mean the kids were fine when I left Karen's" Just then her mind got the best of her

"_Pretty girl, I'm going to have to meet you at Rachel and Coops"_

"_What why?" she asked confused as he grabbed his helmet_

"_There's something I have to take care of but I promise I'll meet you there okay?"_

"_Is it Kaliegh?"_

"_No no. She's fine"_

"_Then what is it Luke?" _

"_I'm not sure" he replied confusing her even more _

"_Luke?"_

"_Baby, please trust me? It's probably nothing, but until I see it for myself I'll rest assure" she nodded as he cupped her cheeks_

"_Promise me you won't take too long? This is our first official Halloween out together Luke__"_

"_I know, I know. I promise" she nodded as he pulled her into his arms "Before you know it, I'll be right at your side fighting off all those horn dogs" she laughed as he kissed her_

"_Do you really have to go? It's already 9:15pm" she pouted holding on to him_

"_Trust me, if I didn't think it was important"_

"_Okay okay" she replied "Please be careful"_

"_Always. I love you" he said pulling her in for a kiss before walking out of the bedroom door_

"Tigger" Haley touched her arm

"_Huh_; oh sorry. Yeah I'm sure everything's fine" Haley nodded as they headed towards the car

…

"Damn it Lindsey" he exclaimed as he gunned the accelerator "Come on, come on go green-go green" he shouted as his mind got the best of him.

"_My dearest Lucas,_

_I know with all the time that has passed by, _

_I have caused you nothing but problems. _

_I have realized that is now time, that I-go _

_my own way and finally accept the fact that _

_you have moved on with a family of your own_

_and that you won't be returning back to me._

_I never thought there would be a day that I_

_would actually loose you for good. I figured_

_we would just have our ups and downs, but _

_in the long run you'll always return back to me._

_You hear that saying "If you love someone let _

_let them go, if they return to you, it was meant _

_to be. If they don't their love was never yours to_

_begin with" I guess your love was never really _

_mine. From this day forward, I vow to never cause _

_you any more grief, heart ache or sorrow nor will I_

_come in between you and your family. Please tell_

_my parents that I love them and for them not to_

_be upset or heartbroken over this. It was my decision _

_and my decision alone. There's no life, no reason _

_to go on if I can't have you by my side._

_Take good care of yourself my beloved Lucas Eugene_

_Scott. You'll always be the one my heart truly _

_desires most._

_Loving you for eternity_

_Lindsey _

"Beep Beep" he heard as it pulled him out of reality "Damn it, come on; come on" his mind once again got the best of him

"_Hello" he answered frustrated_

"_Luke" cried the voice as he sighed "Is this a bad time? Did you get my letter?"_

"_Every day, every moment, every minute, every second you call is a bad time; and yes I got your letter. Why am I not surprised that you paid the kid to play mail carrier; really Lindsey?" he scoffed_

"_Well I had to get it to you somehow" she replied _

"_What do you want Lindsey?"_

"_I-I wanted to hear your voice one last time"_

"_Hear my voice one last time; what are you playing at now?" he barked rolling his eyes_

"_I-I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry anymore about me interfering in your precious life" He thought he heard a gasp of breath_

"_Yeah like I haven't heard that before" she ignored his comment _

"_I've watched you become an amazing father to your daughter from afar, and I realized that I can't give that to my child because I don't have you to share that experience with"_

"_Lindsey what are you saying-are you pregn-"_

"_After tonight" she cut him off as he could have sworn her voice was getting fainter and fainter "You'll never see me again; I promise Lucas. No one ever will" she whispered the last part thinking he couldn't hear her "_

"_Lindsey what are-?"_

"_I always love you Lucas, good bye" _

"_Lindsey, Lindsey" the line went dead _

"Damn it Lindsey; what the hell did you do now?" he cursed under his breath as he continued down the road

…

10minutes later

"Awwww you guys look great" exclaimed the red head as she pulled the girl's in for a hug "Sorry we had to change the plans last minute. Coop got home later than expected from a race"

"It's okay" they replied in unison

"So you caved huh" chuckle the brunette as Rachel nodded glancing down at her costume "I bet he's died and gone to heaven huh seeing you in that sexy race car-_super slutty_ getup"

"You bet; he asked me to wear it to bed" she smirked as the girl's laughed

"Hales, what happened to the Halle Berry cat suit?"

"Like I told Tigger- tooooo risk-a" the red head rolled her eyes

"Oh god, it's Halloween for crying out loud"

"THANK YOU" exclaimed Brooke as Haley did an eye roll

"So I take it Lucas was fine with the whole stickers idea?"

"Ha! Try _not_" Rachel kinked her eyebrows "We technically fought about it because it _leaves way too much imagination"_ she replied using air quotes as Rachel did an eye roll

"Seriously? He picked a fight with you over that? He's crazy; you look hot whore!"

"I know right?!" they laughed "We definitely made up though" she grinned as Haley gagged

"You whore! You got action before the nights over?! Lucky you! Thank god you're not breast feeding anymore _huh_"

"Yeah tell me about it. I wouldn't be able to wear anything let alone come out tonight if I still was. Thank god I'm not sagging either" she exclaimed fixing her dress

"You still have a decade or more before that'll ever happen whore! Unless you get _fat_" Brooke stuck her tongue out at her red headed best friend

"You can't even tell that you're wearing stickers Tigger"

"Try telling Broody that" she laughed

"You seriously can't" said Rachel as she felt her best friend's breasts "Look at me; I bet you can't tell that I'm wearing them too"

"_D-Dude did you just see that?" gasp Junk chocking on his beer as he turned to face a shocked Fergie_

"_By seeing that; you mean Rachel feeling Brooke up just a second ago?"_

"_UH-YEAH! They acted like it was a normal thing to do; and they're out in PUBLIC! Did you guys see that?" exclaimed Junk as the other guys coughed and clear their throats turning their attention a different direction. The girl's were so oblivious to their quiet gawking audience_

"_You guys have eyes. I know most of you have wives or girlfriends but dude- was that hot or was that hot!"_

_Hot/Super hot" went all around the room as they cleared their throats _

"You are?" asked Haley "Are those uncomfortable?"

"Not at all! You can't even feel that they're there. Here" said Rachel as she grabbed Haley's hand

"Uh-_ ladies_" said Nathan clearing his throat as they turned to him "Don't you think this should be bathroom talk?" he asked as he handed Brooke and Haley their drinks "I mean I'm all up for you guys being all touchy feely not to mention feeling each other up and all" he chuckled as his wife nudged him in his side "But not while there's other horn dogs out and about turning in for the front row _pussy cat doll_ peep show"

"Oh my god we were so oblivious to everything" blushed Haley

"Let 'em look Nate" grin the red head as she tossed her long silky hair to the side "We look hot, we have the body so why not flaunt it a little?"

"Yeah uh I don't think Uncle Coop or my bro would feel the same way. I sure as hell don't" he chuckled wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulder "Thank god my wife keeps that for me behind _closed_ doors"

"HALEY!" both girl's exclaimed as the blondish brunette flushed

"Nate!" she shrieked

"Ooooh, _ho_- ho… who would have guessed our little Haley James Scott has a kinky side _huh_"

"What?" he laughed dodging her playfully jabs "I'm just saying I don't want to be breaking out my Jackie Chan/Bruce Lee/Jet Li -kung fu unless I have too" they rolled their eyes as he pulled her in for a kiss

"Where'_s_ PSawyer?"

"She was just here-"

"Did someone call for a ghost-buster?"

"Oh my god you look great Peyton"

"Super hot PSawyer! Man look at all that cleavage" exclaimed Brooke outlining them with her hands as the guy's mouth dropped open

"Ladies!" groaned the brunette as they laughed

"Alright, alright Nate; shesh!" teased his sister in law before he went off to find the rest of the guys at the bar

"_Dude, seriously why couldn't it be Halloween every freaking day?" groaned Fergie_

"You ladies look awesome! BScott" she winked as Brooke chuckled "Hales you should have gone with the _Halle Berry_ one"

"Oh for the love of god" she laughed "Do you want me to cut my top a little shorter? Maybe a little criss cross right here so my cleavage hangs out like all of yours"

"I think I have some scissors in my office" Haley playfully rolled her eyes as the curly blonde bumped hips with her

"Where's King Leonidas?" asked the red head as Cooper put a drink in his fiancée's hand

"Oh he had something to take care of but he'll meet us here" the girl's nodded as they sipped on their drinks observing all the other costumes around them

"_Please tell me why you didn't escort your gorgeous-sad looking wife tonight"_

"_Are you trying to make me feel any guiltier little brother?"_

"_Is it working?"_

"_Like you have no idea" Nathan chuckled_

"_Good!"_

"_Nate" he grunted_

"_Dude seriously, what's so important that you're not here hanging out with us like we original planned? Please tell me you saw what your wife's wearing"_

"_I did" he groaned _

"_And you still let her walk out of the house wearing it?"_

"_Yeah please don't remind me" he barked "We already argued about that earlier"_

"_Yeah well my sister in law's going to be yummy eye candy for a lot of horn dogs tonight. Seems like her lamo King Leonida's doesn't know how amazing she looks tonight"_

"_You know if it wasn't for the fact that you're my brother not to mention you're married to my best friend I'd have to say you're about to get your asked kicked for even looking at my wife" Nathan chuckled_

"_Ha Ha. I already have my heart and soul-besides I'm just nicely pointing it out like a little brother would"_

"_Point taken! Look, I'll be there soon okay. I know I have a lot of making up to do to Brooke, but until I get there will you please keep an eye on her?"_

"_Will do big brother; but from where I'm standing it looks like our first horn dog Adams has sniffed his way to my sister in law"_

"_Ugh" snarl the blue eyed blonde_

"_Do what you got to do and hurry here all ready man. You still owe me a few drinks"_

"_Yeah yeah; I'll be there soon" _

"Hey Brooke" she turned around as the other girl's rolled their eyes.

"Oh hey Chase" she replied smiling as she watched him hesitate on whether or not he should be giving her a hug

"You look beautiful by the way Queen Gorgo"

"Thanks" she replied

"You look great-_Theron_?" _Of course who else would he be she groaned out loud in her head_

"_Brookie you want another drink?"_

"No I'm still good; you guys go. I'll be right here when you get back"

"_You sure?" _

"Yeah" she replied as they glared at Chase before leaving

"So Lucas is here isn't he?" he asked glancing around for any sign of blonde

"Of course why wouldn't he be?" she asked kinking her eyebrows

"Oh I was just curious if I made a mistake in thinking that I saw Lucas's car parked in front of Lindsey's driveway" Brooke's mouth dropped open as he couldn't help beaming to himself

"What did you say?" she hissed choking on her drink

"Oh that I saw Lucas's car parked in front of Lindsey's driveway"

"When?"

"Tonight; just a few minutes ago before I got here. You know to be honest, it's not the first time I've seen it there" she glowered at him not surprised that he'd pull a stunt like this

"No, Lucas wouldn't do that to me! He knows how important it is to me that he's here. God to think I actually started to believe you"

"Brooke-"

"NO" she said holding up her hand cutting him off "Just stop with all these lies Chase! I don't want to hear it" she yelled "You know, out of all the years we've known each other, I'm appalled that you would even stoop this low. God" she exclaimed "Stop trying to come in between Lucas and I Chase!"

"But Brooke-"

"I can't even look at you right now" she barked as she turned around about to walk away

"Then tell me Brooke, where is he_ huh_?" she kept her back to him "Clearly if he was here, he wouldn't let me within a few feet near you let alone leave your side for any reason"

"Leave me alone Chase" she replied not turning around

"Wake up Brooke! I'm telling you the truth! If he's not here with you, he's at Lindseys"

"No" she shouted in her head "He's lying" she brushed him off as she was about to take another step

"God if you don't believe me, go see it with your own two eyes Brooke!" She turned around as they locked eyes "I'm not lying to you I swear. It was his car there I saw" She stood there silently as she thought about what he just told her

"Lindsey" shouted Lucas as he banged on her door "Lindsey; open up!" he continued knocking as he tried to open the door "Lindsey you better not be doing anything stupid; open the door right now" he shouted as he kept on pounding "Lindsey stop messing around and open this damn door now! Damn it" he cursed as he looked for another way in or even a key. He finally gave up a few minutes later as he ran around the house. He then decided to kick down the front door thinking it was the best idea. After his third kick the door finally flew open. "Lindsey" he yelled as he ran in. He was shocked to see the place totally destroyed as if someone broke into the house. Chairs where flipped over, dishes were thrown; broken and scattered. Couch cushions flung "Oh god, Lindsey" he shouted as he went in search of her "Lindsey" just then he found her in her room stretched out on her bed with an empty pills bottle lying next to her "Oh god Lindsey" he yelled shaking her "Lindsey" he cupped her face "Please be okay, Lindsey"

Brooke felt her heart race as Chase pulled up right behind their Range Rover. She was thankful that he kept quiet while she took it all in

"Lindsey" he tapped her cheeks "Lindsey open your eyes"

"L-Lucas" she murmured as she slowly opened her eyes "L-Lucas is that really y-you?"

"_Brooke" said Chase as he opened her door._

"Lucas" she nuzzled his hand that covered her cheek "A-Am I dead; are you really here?" she cried as she caressed his cheek

"_Hey you guys seen Brooke?" asked Nathan as he joined the other girl's at the bar_

"_No, she was talking to Chase while we came for drinks" replied his wife "She's not there where we left her?"_

"_No" he replied glancing around the room for his sister in law_

"_Maybe she's in the bathroom" said Rachel "We'll go look" he nodded as he went to check the other bar area_

"You're not dead, I'm here Lindsey" he replied placing her hands next to her side "Pills Lindsey" he exclaimed as her hands once again found his face "God, why would you do something so stupid and foolish like that?"

"I-It's because I love you Lucas" she cried as she pulled herself up "I knew I lost you and I figured-_god_ please don't ever leave me" she begged wrapping her arms around him as tears streamed down her face

"Lindsey" he sighed un-wrapping her arms from his neck as he tried to put some distance in between them "How many did you take?" he asked again as he tried to read the bottle "30 tablets" he read before glancing around to see 7 scattered on the bed "YOU TOOK 23?! DAMN IT LINDSEY! 23 PILLS?! OH GOD"

"L-Luke" she sobbed "Please don't leave me" she begged gripping him tighter as he tried to break free without hurting her "I love you, I need you in my life"

"_What the" said Chase as he pushed the semi –closed door open_. Brooke then pushed past the brunette once she heard her husband's voice

"Lindsey, we need to get you to the hospital right now while you're still coherent"

"No, no" she cried pulling him down on top of her not releasing her hold of him "You came back for me. You really do love me. We can start our lives together now"

"Lindsey" he sighed frustrated as she continued to cling on to him "Lindsey listen to me" he raised his voice as he held her wrists out in between them "Either you let me take you to the hospital or I'll call 911 to come get you; it's your choice"

Brooke's mouth dropped open to the scene before her very own eyes. Lindsey snuggling up to her husband in nothing but her lingerie whispering things into his ear

"No, no hospital Luke. I need you to please hold me, protect me. Promise me you'll never leave me" He went to grab for his cell phone only to realize he was in his Halloween costume. He then untangled himself from her as he got up to go look for her house phone. His mouth dropped open as color soon faded from his face once he locked eyes with his speechless, heart-broken _furious_ wife

"B-Brooke" Lindsey sat up in bed as she wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck from behind smirking away "This isn't what it looks like baby" he exclaimed pushing his ex girlfriend off of him as he tried to reach for his wife. Chase stepped to the side grinning as he watched the scene unfold in front of him

"This is _the_ important thing you had to take care of Luke _huh_?" she yelled as she watched her husband struggle with Lindsey who wouldn't let up "You knew how important tonight was too me but instead I find you here in the arms of another woman! You're supposed to be by my side not in bed with her!"

"Brooke-"

"You asked me to trust you" she hissed as tears streamed down her cheeks "God to think; UGH- you disgust me!" she sneered walking out of the room

"No, no, wait Brooke! Please" he shouted as he ran after her grasping her wrist as he pulled her to him. Lindsey then came running after him as she grabbed onto his arm holding on for dear life "Brooke, baby you have to listen to me. I swear to you this isn't what it looks like. There's nothing more important to me than-" she then slapped him hard as she cut him off. Chase and Lindsey both wince but couldn't control their happiness as they succeeded in coming in between the two

"Brooke" he tried again as she angrily glared at him

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" she cried as she ran out the door

"B-Brooke" he shouted running after her as Chase deviously tripped him sending him flying forward against the couch. He then rushed after Brooke as Lindsey scurried towards her blonde

"L-Lucas, Lucas where are you going?" she cried grabbing on to him as he pushed her off

"B-Brooke" he shouted as he hurried towards the door "Pretty girl-_baby_!"

"Lucas let her go" shouted Lindsey as she seized him by the arm holding him back "Can't you see we belong together huh?! Why do you need to go running off to her beckon and call; pleading and begging for forgiveness?! I love you can't you see that?! I know you love me too Lucas. We could be good together again. We can finally start a family of our own"

"YOU" he shouted outraged as he grabbed her by the arms shaking her hard "YOU PLANNED THIS WHOLE DAMN THING DIDN'T YOU! THE LETTER, THE PHONE CALL, THE _PILLS_? YOU AND ADAMS MASTER-MINDED THIS WHOLE SCHEME DIDN'T YOU _HUH?_ YOU WANTED BROOKE TO CATCH US HERE TOGETHER SO SHE'D THINK WE'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR?"

"It's all because I love you Lucas" she shouted as she threw herself into his arms "I love you!"

"Love?" he barked appalled "You don't know what love is Lindsey! To think I ever got involved with you?!

"Lucas" she cried

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY OR SO HELP ME GOD LINDSEY! I'M WARNING YOU! I WILL TAKE LEGAL ACTION IF I HAVE TOO"

"Lucas" she screamed throwing herself at him from behind as she wrapped her arms around his waist "Please don't leave me; I love you" He gripped her arms hard breaking free from her as he shoved her to the side "L-Lucas" he ran after his wife not once looking back

…

"Something came up had to go. Everything's fine, please don't worry" sent

"Brooke"

"Please Chase, just take me home" she replied wiping away her tears

"Is that wise? He's just going to follow you there"

"It'll be fine" he sighed nodding as he obliged

"Thanks for the ride Chase" she said once they finally arrived at her house. Just as she was about to get out, he grabbed her by the wrist, turning her towards him as he kissed her hard catching up completely off guard

"Eeeeeeeeeee-_UGH_" she yelled pushing him off of her as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hands "What the hell are you doing Chase?" she lashed out appalled as she slapped him hard "I'm happily married; _not at the moment_ but that's beside the point. You can't just kiss me-"

"God can't you see I love you Brooke huh?!" he shouted slamming his hands on the steering wheel "I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up, and go to bed. You're in my mind 24 hours 7 days a week. We're supposed to be together Brooke" he said cupping her cheeks "I can make you and Kaliegh happy, if you'll just let me"

"Chase" she sighed getting out of his grasp just as he balled up his fist livid "I-I'm sorry but-"

"Yeah well, I am too Brooke" he gritted through clench teeth as he forced himself on her not ready to give up.

"Eeeehhh-uugggh!" she shrieked breaking free as she slapped him once again which only made him furious. She tried to get out of the car, but he grabbed her as she tried to push him off hitting and clawing at him.

"Brooke, why can't you see that I love you so much huh?" He yelled gripping her arms tighter as he pulled her towards him latching his lips on to hers once again. "I'm the guy for you!" she continued to fight him as he bit her lip to stop her from struggling. Just then he was yanked out of the car as she screamed

Dun.. Dun… Dun….

* * *

A/N: Isn't Brucas super super damn HOT or what?!! lol! I think so! As for Lucas going over to Lindsey's; it was a given! Nothing romantic by all means! Even Mark would have written it out that way not that I care what he thinks what-so-ever!! You have to admit Lindsey's weird letter not to mention bizarre phone call; totally leaning towards her doing something **RASH** to get his attention! I know some of you probably wanted to strangle me for letting him go over lol and leaving his beautiful gorgeous Queen Gorgo but .. come on it's _Lucas_! Why do you think we LOVE him so much?! I mean what if she did really swallow those 23 damn pills and he didn't go over and something DID happen?! It would have all been on him because she's known to be obsessing over him like no other! He would have totally regretted it big time not to mention it'll be on his conscious; eating him alive and we sOoOOo do not want that on him!! He has better things to do with his time like spend it with his wife and daughter, friends and family! It's Lindsey and her stupid damn games; anything's possible so don't hate him for going over!! Newho I just wanted to clear that up! I really hope you did enjoy this chapter! If he didn't think she'd try and pull that stunt he could care less what happens to her! Trust me... he would rather be rolling around in the sheets having hot passionate sex with his wife or even fending off horn dogs drooling over her any day!! Personally... that's the way it should be!!! hehe!! What can I say... the guy's totally head over heals in love with our beloved Brooke!!! :0) BL is sOoOoO end game!! As for Crazy Chase... don't even get me started on him! Okay, it's 2:42am N I work at 7am.. time for bed!! :0)

Oh, by the way... More Brucas & Kaliegh Lovin' next chapter.... SoOoOo STAY TUNED!!

* * *

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

Neodue, Dani OTH, Long Live Brucas, Bella, Pink5288, Princesakarlita411, Kaliegh, Tanya2byour21, diane luvs u, Leah

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

You guys are seriously AWESOME!! Thank you for bringing a smile to my face!! :0)

**To My Awesomeness Reviewers:**

**Neodue**- Hi love, thanks for reading and reviewing. I know you have a few questions needing answers, but all I can tell you at the moment is that YES, the guy driving the truck was the one behind the attack and yes Dan screwed him over hence the rampage. Brooke was just caught in the cross fire! As for Millie, you'll find out in the next chapter or so why she's been acting like that. Do you know what the letter Lucas received contains now? Psycho Lindsey at it once again. Newho, stay tuned and find out what happens next! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please lemme know what you think! Thanks again for the review! :0)

**Dani OTH**- Hi love! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You always have the nicest and encouraging things to say that totally brings a smile to my face! I'm so happy you enjoyed the update love! I know you have a lot of questions but I promise you, it'll all play out in the next few chapters. This chapter mainly focused on our beloved BRUCAS! I needed some BL lovin so TA-DA! I hope you enjoyed this update! Lemme know what you think!! As for your story… I promise I will get a chance to read and review it!! :0)

**Long Live Brucas**- Hi love… thanks for reading and reviewing! I know you have a few questions but I promise you, you'll get answers soon! I was missing our BL lovin' so decided to focus on just them. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did! Brooke's doing good, shoulder's healing nicely, Dan's still an ass… lol. Millie will soon come out of her shell and Lucas's crazy ex just won't give it up! Hopefully after his warning she'll back off… but it's Lindsey; you just never know! Lol! :0) Newho… thanks again for R&R! Stay tuned and find out what happens next!! More Brucas/Kaliegh lovin comin soon!! Lemme know what you think!! :0)

**Bella**- Hi love… I'm sorry, I'm sorry for leaving you hanging there!! Lol! I have to keep you on your toes and make sure you come back for more; but then again it's you!! You've stuck with me from the beginning so… thanks for being awesome!! :0) Newho… I hope you enjoyed this update! It's all BL… so enjoy! Millie will speak up soon so have no fear! :0) Lemme know what you think!

**Pink5288**- Hi love… thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this update!! Totally all BL lovin! :0) lemme know what you think!

**Princesakarlita411**- Hi love… I'm so glad you enjoyed the last update!! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Now you know what the letter states! Crazy Lindsey with another one of her games! Newho.. I hope you enjoy this update! It mainly focuses on Brucas because I needed some BL lovin since I banded OTH! Stay tuned for more Brucas/Kaliegh and TH's gang!! :0)

**Kaliegh**- Hi love… sOoOoOo what do you think??! ALL BL' lovin! :0) I know I didn't have Kaliegh in this chapter and it wasn't planned out like that at first, but I thought you know what.. I need some Brucas TLC! Lol! It's been a loooooong time not to mention this chapter is kinda a catch up because Halloween was last month and thanksgiving is over!! I hope I didn't disappoint!!

Brooke is doing good, healing very nicely with her shoulder especially since she's getting TLC from her gorgeous husband! Lol! Kaliegh won't feel neglected much longer promise!! :0) As for Dan and psychopath, they'll get punished for sure!! No one hurts Brooke and gets away with it! A business deal gone wrong and Brooke gets caught in the cross fire; damn them!! Millie will stop being a hermit and speak up about why she's acting the way she does!

I know you love reading about Kaliegh and her interaction with Brucas and the TH gang, just as much as I do, so I promise they'll be more of it! It's always so much fun to write because I love hearing what you have to say! :0) Newho…. I really really hope you enjoyed this update!! I hope you think the Brucas Lovin' is majorly HOT too!!! Something new I thought I'd try out!! Hehe! Lemme know what you think love!! Until next update… have a great week!

**Tanya2byour21**- Hi love… I'm sOoOoOo happy and thrilled you enjoyed the last update!! I really really hope you enjoy this one just as much!! Thank you so much for taking your time in R&R! I will update more as soon as I get it planned out!! Lemme know what you think!! :0)

**Diane luvs u**- Hi love… thanks for R&R! I can't believe that's still happening on OTH! I actually banded it so I don't know what's going on. Lol! From what you're saying I can't believe Mark's still so freaking lame! Newho…read my story and I'll give you BL' lovin for sure!! Who needs Mark and his pathetic current OTH when you have me and my version of Brucas's love! This is the way it's supposed to be!! Lol! I hope you enjoy this update! There will be much more coming soon!! :0) Lemme know what you think!! Enjoy!

**Leah**- Hi love… Welcome to my Brucas & Kaliegh family loving! I'm sOoOoOoOo happy you're enjoying and loving my story!! Brucas is my obsession and honestly there's no other couple like them! I'm glad to hear you're a BLer tOoOo! Kaliegh is sOoOoOoO much fun to write because (1) she's Brucas's and (2) she's just so damn cute! How can you not love her?! Lol! Brucas & Kaliegh along with the gang is sOoOOo much fun to write! Like I tell all my readers… I picture and play everything in my mind before I actually start writing it!! It always brings a smile to my face when I hear that others enjoy what I envision! I know lamo Mark killed Brucas for us… but they'll always be end game for me!! I hope you stick with my story and enjoy future updates!! Lemme know what you think!! Enjoy!! :0)

* * *

**-L**ast **B**ut **N**ot **L**east-

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… & **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

**P**heary**W**inkle!-


	38. Msg From Phearywinkle

_O_**k**a_**y**_, can I tell you all .. how I'm really really _**r**_e_a_l**l**y hatin' these types of **Author's Notes**??!! Thank god I only have _two_ huh?

First off… **H**_i_ to all my **A**_m_**a**_z_i**_n_**g readers and reviewers especially you **Kaliegh** for kickin my rear in gear with this **A/Ns**!!!! Merry Belated Xmas/Happy belated Hanukkah to all of you who celebrate it… and Happy Wednesday tOoOoOo you who don't!! :0)

_**L**_emme start off by telling you **W_H_****Y** once again, I've been MIA for this past month with no update!** _N_0** I didn't disappear to Cambodia or any other country… But I did have some very unfortunate things happen to me!! **ONE**-I just recently found out my grandmother passed away and that's **ONE** of the main reasons why I haven't updated or put up this **A/N **sooner. I swear, I'm like a freakin' chicken with it's head cut off! I'm just slowly accepting my grandma's passing and it's been really hard so please just bare with me. **TWO**- my stupid **s**_t_u**p**i**_d_** labtop crashed on me… _thanks for nothing_ **Toshiba**!! Ugh! **THREE-** my stupid **s**_t_u**p**i**_d_** no good **S**a_**N**_Di_s_k Cruzer (which happens to be holding my newest update BTW) broke thanks to being kicked by a co-worker who shouldn't have been in my office in the first place!!! _Why our **IT** guy decides to put my computer on the ground_, _I'll __**never**__ freakin' know nor understand!!_! And **LASTLY**… my **M**i_cr_o_**so**_ft **WORD** decides it just doesn't like me this month not to mention… I freakin' hate … hate you **M**i_cr_o_**so**_ft **WORKS**! _Seriously, how the hell are you going to tell me that the information I wanted to copy exceeds the size limit for pasting into the word processor?! Really, Really; are you freaking shieting me??!!_ UUUUGGGGGHHHHH!

As you can see, I've had a lot to deal with just this past month!! I cried, and cried not to mention cursed my labtop, **S**a_**N**_Di_s_k Cruzer and both **WORD** and **WORKS**!! I actually just started trying my best to rewrite all my lost work but let me tell you how much it's taking a toll on me! I just feel like I want to give up and forget about it when I think back to all the pages I lost… **18** **pages** of hard freakin' work just** FOR** that_** last freakin' update **_which I should have posted but didn't because of the news I received about my grandma... BUT .... I'll have you know though… that I CAN'T and WON'T give up for **T_W_O** REASONS!

**0N_E_**- MY LOVE FOR **B**R**_U_**C_A_S NOT TO MENTION MY HATRED FOR LAMO MARK

**T**_W_**0**- I **CAN'T **& **WON'T** LET YOU GUYS, … MY **A**_m_**a**_z_i**_n_**g, WONDERFUL, TERRIFIC, SUPERB **READERS**, _REVIEWERS_ AND FELLOW BL'ers DOWN!! We're SoOoOo in dyin' need of Brucas Lovin!!

I say this every time, and I'll continue saying it… "You guys are the ones who keep me writing, smiling and laughing with all your wonderful comments and reviews!! You all are sOooOoo great by giving me your time, sOoOoO I'll give you mine!! So thank you!! I will post what I have hopefully in the next few days… It won't be the full extent of what I did have…. But I'll do my best!! I want to give you guys my 100 percent since it's been sOoOoOo long!! I promise, promise that I'll be back to my old self again by the new year and I'll continue to give you all what you all want!! More Brucas and Kaliegh lovin'!! :0)

Thanks again to **Kaliegh** who's always checkin' in with me when she notices I go MIA!! You rock **L**0_V_E!! And as for iilovebrucas- thanks for story alerting and favortin' my story and to answer your question… I'll have the next chapter up soon!! To **Everyone Else**…. Bare with me! I'll give you all an update no later than the end of this weekend!!

Phearywinkle :0)

* * *

**Happy Early NEW YEAR GUYS!! HOPE YOUR 2010 RoOoOoOoOoOoCKS!!**


	39. Please Tell Me It Was All A Dream

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in anyway affiliated with the OTH Characters. I'm just a huge... _**h**_u**g**_e_ Brucas Fan :0)

* * *

A/N: Hi guys…. Well I'm FINALLY baaaaaaaaaaack and ready to ROLL!! I don't know how else to say it… but…

**I'M SoOoOoOoOoO SoOoOooOoORRY TIMES A MILLION, BILLION,… TRILLION!!**

PLEASE FORGIVE ME??!! I know I promised you this update like freakin' two weeks ago… but I wanted to make it perfect not to mention… make sure it was worth the wait. I personally don't know how I feel about this particular update, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I lost the first 18 pages due to my stupid **s**_t_u**p**i_**d**_ no good **S**a_**N**_Di_s_k Cruzer breaking thanks to being kicked by a co-worker who shouldn't have been in my office in the first place! I had to literally start over from scratch and that's why it's taken me so long. So with further a-do… I here by give you … my **A**_m_**a**_z_i_**n**_g readers and reviewers 23 pages! :0)

**Here's the next Chapter…PLEASE Enjoy!**

(You may have to re-read **Chapter 37** to play catch up! Sorry guys… it won't happen again)

* * *

This chapter is **RATED V **for **Violence**

**

* * *

**…  
"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH" his right fist collided with the brunette's nose as blood trickled down the blonde's hand after the second blow to the face. "YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY WIFE?!" He roared sucker punching Chase as the brunette fell to the ground groaning "GET UP!" he yelled yanking him up by the collar "GET UP ADAMS!"

"L-LUUUUKE" gasp Brooke shocked unable to move as she watched her husband repeatedly pound into Chase like a punching bag. "L-LUUUUUKE STOP!" He couldn't hear her as rage engulfed him "OH GOD" she cried trying to get her legs to move towards him. "LUUUUUCAS PLEASE-" she cried as the two broke out into a brawl, now wrestling around on the grass. "STOOOOOP" she yelled flinching each time a groan escaped from either one of their lips once a fist, knee, or elbow came into contact with a body part "STOOOOOP"

"_OWWWW" grimace a voice from a parked truck across the street. He winced each time the blonde struck the brunette. "Damn, that Davis woman must mean a lot to you Adams-especially for you to take all of that" he shook his head as if the Chase was crazy. Yeah she was gorgeous, he had to admit, body hot as hell. MmMm… just the thought of running his fingers through her long soft silky chocolate locks while those beautiful exotic hazel eyes gazed up at him. Not to mention her beautiful smile and those damn dimples. He was getting a hard on thinking about her in that bra less dress. _

"That all you got Scott?" he smirked, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth after another punch. "Did you know _Theron_ got a piece of Queen Gorgo while King Leonidas was _away_ huh?" He asked winking over at Brooke just as the blue eyed blonde decked him in the stomach sending him peeling over panting for air

"Luke" she said shaking her head as they locked eyes. "He's not worth it"

"What _Scott_; can't handle the fact that _your_ wife enjoyed my touch just as much as I did huh?" he asked provoking him hoping the press would arrive soon. He wanted them to catch the older Scott out of control.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ADAMS" he roared lunging for him "I'M GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN"

"Whoa, whoa" said Brooke as she pressed her hands against her husband's chest holding him back. She was cold, tired and just wanted to forget this horrible night ever happen not to mention this game of cat and mouse between the two had to stop before her husband actually killed the SOB! "Luke-" he tilted her chin up to get a better look at the cut on her now swollen lips.

"Are you okay pretty girl?" she nodded as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes

"Hmmm… so soft and firm" Lucas balled up his fist as Brooke cupped his cheeks

"_That's it, rile him up Adams" came a devilish chuckle as he kept binoculars glued to the seen before his eyes "Get rid of him" he smirked lighting his cigarette "You'll make my job so much easier"_

"He's not worth it Broody" she whispered as they held gazes "Lets go inside" he nodded as she lead them

"Mmm…_Beautiful, _delicate" she cringed as Lucas gritted his teeth outraged. Never has she ever felt so violated and dirty. She couldn't help retch to the thought of Chase's hands on her as she felt her husband tense up under her palms. Hell, at this moment she wished she really was Queen Gorgo, because then the bastard would have been dead by now.

"Have you ever tasted Brooke's blood Scott?" they kept walking as she felt sick to her stomach "I bet you haven't" he smirked "It's _sweet_, mmm… just like her" he touched his lips "Leaves this tingling sensation on your tongue you can't help but crave mo-"

"UgggHHHh-AaaAAhhHHh" roared Lucas as he pummeled the brunette to the ground throwing a few more punches as Chase tucked himself into the fetal position "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Go ahead beat the crap out of me Scott, because I'm going to make sure your ass rots in jail for this; then Brooke and Kaliegh will finally be mine! We're going to disappear; uugh!" he hissed cut off as his head slammed into the ground.

"SEE THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG ADAMS!" he shouted incredulously as he went all Manny Pacquiao on the brunette "NOT ONLY WILL YOU FINALLY REGRET EVER MEETING MY DAUGHTER AND WIFE BUT I'LL MAKE SURE KING LEONIDAS WILL GET THE CHANCE HE NEVER DID FOR REVENGE WHEN HIS QUEEN GORGO KILLED THERON IN THE END TO SAVE HIM!"Chase glared at him "I'VE WARNED YOU NUMEROUS TIMES ABOUT TOUCHING MY WIFE" he barked enraged as he strangled the brunette with his bare hands squeezing the bastard's esophagus. "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU LISTENED" he steamed "My _ass_ might be rotting in jail for the rest of my life for this, but _you_- you _BASTARD_ will be _dead_! You will NEVER, I repeat NEVER LAY A HAND ON HER AGAIN!" He couldn't take the image of his _pretty girl _slapping and clawing at Chase as she tried to get away from the bastard out of his head. What if he didn't get there in time? He could have-" Lucas's blood boiled angering him even more as he caught glimpse of his wife once again trying to cover her semi ripped dress. "YOU AND LINDSEY SET ME UP" he muttered through clenched teeth as his grip grew tighter around Chase's throat; his mind getting the best of him **[Flash back in italics]** "_You're not dead, I'm here Lindsey" he replied placing her hands next to her side "Pills Lindsey" he exclaimed as her hands once again found his face "God, why would you do something so stupid and foolish like that?"_

"_I-It's because I love you Lucas" she cried as she pulled herself up "I knew I lost you and I figured-god please don't ever leave me" she begged wrapping her arms around him as tears streamed down her face_

"_Lindsey" he sighed un-wrapping her arms from his neck as he tried to put some distance in between them "How many did you take?" he asked again as he tried to read the bottle "30 tablets" he read before glancing around to see 7 scattered on the bed "YOU TOOK 23?! DAMN IT LINDSEY! 23 PILLS?! OH GOD"_

"_L-Luke" she sobbed "Please don't leave me" she begged gripping him tighter as he tried to break free without hurting her "I love you, I need you in my life"_

"_What the" said Chase as he pushed the semi –closed door open. Brooke then pushed past the brunette once she heard her husband's voice_

"_Lindsey, we need to get you to the hospital right now while you're still coherent"_

"_No, no" she cried pulling him down on top of her not releasing her hold of him "You came back for me. You really do love me. We can start our lives together now"_

"_Lindsey" he sighed frustrated as she continued to cling on to him "Lindsey listen to me" he raised his voice as he held her wrists out in between them "Either you let me take you to the hospital or I'll call 911 to come get you; it's your choice"_

_Brooke's mouth dropped open to the scene before her very own eyes. Lindsey snuggling up to her husband in nothing but her lingerie whispering things into his ear_

"_No, no hospital Luke. I need you to please hold me, protect me. Promise me you'll never leave me" He went to grab for his cell phone only to realize he was in his Halloween costume. He then untangled himself from her as he got up to go look for her house phone. His mouth dropped open as color soon faded from his face once he locked eyes with his speechless, heart-broken furious wife_

"_B-Brooke" Lindsey sat up in bed as she wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck from behind smirking away "This isn't what it looks like baby" he exclaimed pushing his ex girlfriend off of him as he tried to reach for his wife. Chase stepped to the side grinning as he watched the scene unfold in front of him_

"_This is the important thing you had to take care of Luke huh?" she yelled as she watched her husband struggle with Lindsey who wouldn't let up "You knew how important tonight was too me but instead I find you here in the arms of another woman! You're supposed to be by my side not in bed with her!"_

"_Brooke-"_

"_You asked me to trust you" she hissed as tears streamed down her cheeks "God to think; UGH- you disgust me!" she sneered walking out of the room_

"_No, no, wait Brooke! Please" he shouted as he ran after her grasping her wrist as he pulled her to him. Lindsey then came running after him as she grabbed onto his arm holding on for dear life "Brooke, baby you have to listen to me. I swear to you this isn't what it looks like. There's nothing more important to me than-" she then slapped him hard as she cut him off. Chase and Lindsey both wince but couldn't control their happiness as they succeeded in coming in between the two_

"_Brooke" he tried again as she angrily glared at him_

"_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" she cried as she ran out the door_

"_B-Brooke" he shouted running after her as Chase deviously tripped him sending him flying forward against the couch. He then rushed after Brooke as Lindsey scurried towards her blonde_

"_L-Lucas, Lucas where are you going?" she cried grabbing on to him as he pushed her off_

"_B-Brooke" he shouted as he hurried towards the door "Pretty girl-baby!"_

"_Lucas let her go" shouted Lindsey as she seized him by the arm holding him back "Can't you see we belong together huh?! Why do you need to go running off to her beckon and call; pleading and begging for forgiveness?! I love you can't you see that?! I know you love me too Lucas. We could be good together again. We can finally start a family of our own"_

"_YOU" he shouted outraged as he grabbed her by the arms shaking her hard "YOU PLANNED THIS WHOLE DAMN THING DIDN'T YOU! THE LETTER, THE PHONE CALL, THE PILLS? YOU AND ADAMS MASTER-MINDED THIS WHOLE SCHEME DIDN'T YOU HUH? YOU WANTED BROOKE TO CATCH US HERE TOGETHER SO SHE'D THINK WE'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR?"_

"_It's all because I love you Lucas" she shouted as she threw herself into his arms "I love you!"_

"_Love?" he barked appalled "You don't know what love is Lindsey! To think I ever got involved with you?!_

"_Lucas" she cried_

"_STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY OR SO HELP ME GOD LINDSEY! I'M WARNING YOU! I WILL TAKE LEGAL ACTION IF I HAVE TOO"_

"_Lucas" she screamed throwing herself at him from behind as she wrapped her arms around his waist "Please don't leave me; I love you" He gripped her arms hard breaking free from her as he shoved her to the side "L-Lucas" he ran after his wife not once looking back_

"YOU TRIED TO BREAK UP MY MARRIAGE _AGAIN_" **[FLASH-BACK]**Chase's mouth and eyes dropped open wide frantically as he desperately gasped for air trying his best to loosen the blonde's hold around his _airway. "Can I come in?" asked Matilda as Lucas stepped aside to allow her access "I'm actually glad that Brooke's not here at the moment" she said glancing around the beautifully decorated room as Lucas raised his eyebrows not understanding where this was going "Must be Brooke's doing" she smiled as she caught Lucas looking at her confused. "I've wanted to talk to you for quite some time now-"_

"_Uh okay, what about?" he asked_

"_You see for the longest time; well my Chase's whole 24 years of being in fact, he's never been more in love with anyone other than Brooke"_

"_I don't think-"_

"_Chase found out that Brooke was opening a store in TH and was more than delighted so he moved home for her" she continued "He wanted to see if they could rekindle their relationship and start over"_

"_With all do respect Mrs. Adam's- my wife and Chase have never dated nor were they ever romantically linked; but whatever goes on in Chase's obsessed- warped mind-" Matilda glared at the blonde" Is another story"_

"_I just thought you should know that a couple of weeks ago when Brookie rushed to Chase's side when he wasn't feeling well" Lucas's jaw tightened at the vivid image "Chase's father and I had a little heart to heart with her"_

"_Brooke never mentioned that" he thought out loud in his head_

"_We told her that that we've always loved her and that we always thought that she and Chase would end up together in the long run since they've been friends forever" _

"_Well I'm sorry to say you were all wrong" replied Lucas as he crossed his arms at his chest_

"_Are we?" she pressed as Lucas scoffed "You see Lucas, Chase-he's our baby and there's nothing we wouldn't do for him"_

"_What's your point?"_

"_Bottom line is, Brooke makes him happy, and when he's happy we're happy. We see the way his face lights up when he talks about her-" _

"_Everyone's face lights up when they talk about her" he replied cutting her off "She just does that to you; that's just who she is! Take me, her __**husband**_ _for example" Matilda rolled her eyes "When I see my beautiful, amazing-selfless __**wife**_ _my face lights up like the damn Rockefeller Center during Christmas time like you wouldn't believe! Chase wouldn't hold a candle to me when it comes to Brooke and my love for her" Matilda crossed her arms at her chest as she clenched her jaw_

"_Do you honestly believe that High Class Multi-millionaire dollar C/B Fashiontista Brooke Davis-daughter of Richard and Victoria Davis would really grow old with you Lucas Scott? You're just a professional NBA ball player-"_

"_Oh and Chase is a real winner?" he scoffed as Matilda glowered at the blonde "THH Health Education Teacher slash Clean Teens Team leader; please" he chuckled in disbelief. Professional NBA Ball players make more money than teachers; that's a given" _

"_I'm just saying Lucas Scott, son of Karen's Café and Keith's Automobile Garage owner that you shouldn't plan your future with Brooke to far ahead; things happen-" Lucas couldn't believe his ears. Chase and his whole freaking family are all crazy! "Yes you and Brooke may be married, but my Chase could offer her so much more than you or your family could" Lucas was beyond baffled as he wanted to punch something; Adam's face in fact "Our family and the Davis's run in the same circle; do you get my drift?"_

"_Money, power and class isn't everything" he sneered. "God it's freaking de ja vu all over again!" He felt like he was actually talking to Victoria Davis_

"_So, I see you've met the infamous Victoria Davis" she grinned as Lucas rolled his eyes "I take it she didn't approve nor did she give you her blessing?"_

"_Her approval or blessing means nothing to us" Matilda couldn't help but snicker "Richard on the other hand did" Matilda was shocked _

"_Have your fun now Lucas, but as far as I'm concern things will change for the better once the baby's born. Brooke will realize money, class, wealth and power is important these days"_

"_Who does this old hag think she is?" he hissed. Professional NBA Co-Captain's make bank! "You don't know what the hell you're talking about" he sneered "Before you make assumptions, I advise you to have proof to back them up. I could offer my wife so much more than Chase can-seeing that I'm a responsible adult who's not having mommy and daddy playing match maker by trying to steal another man's wife and child!" Oh, he was pist; livid as Matilda's mouth dropped open. She wasn't backing down either! She had to make her point clear and she wasn't leaving until she did. _

"_Just so you know, we're welcoming her and her baby into our family with open arms. The important factor is that Chase and our family will love that baby-" Lucas completely lost it once those worlds came out of her mouth_

"_Get out" he barked "Get the hell out before I throw you out!" Matilda couldn't help grin as she got up to her feet. She actually succeeded in getting under his skin_

"_Wow, I can see your parents raised you with morals and class" Lucas rolled his fists up into balls _

"_You and your psychopathic family wouldn't know what that is if it hit you in the face"_

"_He's planning on asking her to marry him regardless if she's tied down to you or not" Lucas's jaw dropped open "We already gave her our blessing that night and she never once protested" she fibbed "So as long as she promises to keep him happy, we'll take full responsibility for her and her baby" Lucas was appalled as he slammed the door in Matilda's face outraged_

"_UGHhHhHH-AhHhHH" shouted Lucas as he slammed the ball once again against the hoop causing the old cracked backboard to finally come crashing down_

"_Good one Luke" shouted Skillz as they stood there shaking their heads_

"_Well we did need a new one" added Jake_

"_She's my wife; she's carrying my baby damn it!" he shouted as he started beating up on the broken head board "Who the hell do they think they are!" he growled as he continued to kick and stomp at the backboard_

**[Flash-back]**"_Damn it Brooke this isn't a time to be stubborn" she sneered walking away before the brunette could protest "You could be going into labor or something might be…" her voice seemed to disappear just like she did_

"_Okay baby girl, please relax for mommy" she cooed as she closed her eyes now gently rubbing her swollen tummy. "That's it" she smiled thankful that her water didn't break just yet._

"_Brooke, what can I do?" asked Chase as he got down on one knee in front of her "Tell me what I can do to make the pain go away" he said gently taking her hands into his as her eyes snapped open_

"_Cha-"_

_"Unbelievable!" Scoffed Lucas beyond livid as he walked through the front door. Brooke immediately pulled her hands out of Chase's bigger ones as she got up to her feet. He came home to talk to his wife, not to find jackass on bended knee in front of her._

"_Luke, this isn't what-" she started saying_

"_So when the cat's away, the mouse comes out to play huh?" he sneered as Brooke's mouth dropped open._

"_That was a jackass move Lucas Scott" she hissed as he knew she was pissed but so was he_

"_You don't know what the hell you're talking about Scott" shouted Chase as he stood up to defend Brooke_

"_Where were you today Brooke?!" he exclaimed raising his voice as it immediately ticked her off._

"_Who the hell does he think he is, talking to me like that?" she thought to herself as they locked eyes "Don't you think I should be asking you that?" she barked "You were the one who went all awol on me this afternoon slash evening-" she snapped biting the inside of her cheek to focus the pain somewhere else other than her tummy_

"_Just answer the question. Where were you this afternoon?" he pressed a little calmer this time_

"_God, I already told you" she hissed "I went to visit Chase's mom because she wasn't feeling well!"_

"_Oh I'm so going to so kill Scott when I get my hands; where the hell have yo-" barked Rachel outraged as she came up behind Lucas but stopped when she felt the tension in the air_

"_You're positive that you're not lying to me?" Rachel glanced back and forth between the two_

_Brooke couldn't believe this! "Of course not!" she snapped frustrated "Why would I lie to you for?" She didn't know how to tell Lucas about the proposal_

_He glanced over at Chase then back to his wife "This afternoon" he muttered through gritted teeth "Matilda Adam's stopped by the house to drop off some fresh fruit for you. She just so happened to be returning from her LA trip- healthy as can be. We had a little heart to heart, you know just like you did a couple of weeks ago with both his parents when Adams was really sick" Brooke's mouth dropped slightly opened as she glanced over to Chase than back to her husband. He knew. "Speechless right?!" he barked as silence filled the room. "How could you stand there and lie to me Brooke! I have been nothing but honest with you from beginning! I stood by you, I defended you-I was there for you through all this Adam's affair crap when I looked like the jackass in all of it! All I asked was for you to be honest with me! We promised to be true, honest and to never lie to one another, but what the hell would you call this Brooke huh?! We're about to have a baby for god sakes, when are you going to stop being so selfish and take my feelings into consideration! I'm your husband not Adams!"_

"_SELFISH" she lashed out livid "You're really going to stand there right in front of me and call me selfish?!"_

"_Did I stutter?" he hissed as she glared at him_

"_If I'm SELFISH, what the hell does that make you LUCAS SCOTT!" she shouted as he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Oh she was furious not to mention her hormones took over sending her conversation with Rachel flying out the window once he walked into the house and pretty much accused her of cheating on him with Chase "How about we talk about the fact that you left me home alone" she shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks "all afternoon slash evening until 11:30 tonight! You didn't answer my calls, texts nor did you once call me back! I was worried about you and I had no idea what the hell was going on especially when I walked into the kitchen which looks like a tornado had hit by the way!" she rambled "You didn't even give me the chance to explain what happened but instead you assume the worst of me! What if I went into labor huh?! What would I have done all by myself Lucas?! You promise you'd be there for me but you weren't today! You heard the doctor say that the baby can arrive anytime but still you go all MIA on me; so don't you dare stand there and call me selfish Lucas Scott" It broke his heart to see her hurting and in tears regardless if she was right or not_

"_Well if you didn't rush off to Adams's side like you usually do" her mouth dropped open as tears continued to glide down her cheeks. He didn't care if he came off sounding cold "I wouldn't have gone anywhere!" he shouted brushing her feelings aside. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to get his point across. She hurt him today and he knows that she was hurt by his actions too, which were unintentional; but he needed some time alone to think things through "We would have stayed home, had an amazing romantic candle-light 5 course dinner with dessert that I worked so hard on for you by the way and we would have cuddled by the fire like we would normally do; but instead you chose to go see Adams. Why can't you just for once open up your damn eyes Brooke- and see that he and his psychopathic family's trying to tear us apart huh?! Why couldn't you stop being selfish just for once and put me and the baby-"_

"_I was thinking about the baby" she snapped as she cut him off. She had no idea what she was saying but all she knew was that she was hurt by his words! This Lucas Scott wasn't her husband! He's usually sweet, caring, and loving not cold, mean and harsh. "And that's why I went to see Chase today" she fibbed "Chase, asked me to marry him and you know what I said Lucas; I said yes!" Oh god what the hell was she saying. Chase was confused but thrilled as Lucas felt his heart stop; as if someone had just cut it out and stomped all over it. It broke her heart to see him so devastated by those damn words that just came out of her mouth. She was a bitch and it was too late to undo what she just blurted out so she rolled with it. They both wanted to crawl under a rock and never come back out_

"_BROOKLYN DAVIS" shouted the red head beyond appalled. This wasn't suppose to happen like this; what the hell was she doing?!" sneered Rachel_

"_Take that back Brooke" barked Lucas_

"_RACHEL THE RING" the red head shook her head in disbelief "NOW" she shouted as the red head grabbed it off the couch now slapping it into the brunette's hand "Take your rings back Lucas" she sneered unable to take them off, but managed to do so with shaky hands. Once they were placed in his hands, he felt like they were on fire from her touch. "Are you happy now; you're a free man! We won't be a burden to you any longer" she shouted as tears continued to fall._

_What the hell just happened; he was just trying to prove that he was tired of always coming in second best but it totally back fired by resulting in sending them towards a divorce? What in god's name; why couldn't he just bite his tongue damn it! Just then he caught glimpse of Adam's grinning face "NO! He hissed at himself. This is how she really feels! The truth comes out! "GREAT, perfect-wonderful" he stuttered feeling like he was trapped in a horrible never ending dream. "I couldn't be more thrilled" he chocked on his words once he found his voice unable to take his eyes off her rings that were lying in the palm of his hand. She went too far and now he was going to finish it as much as it killed him_

"_Luke you don't mean that" exclaimed Rachel dumbfounded at the sight before her eyes "Brooke-"_

"_I'm tired Brooke!" he yelled as tears welded up in his eyes confusing her "I'm so tired of always being second best when it comes to Adams or his damn family's needs!" he exclaimed as they locked eyes "I'm tired of hearing that I'm not good enough for you or that I can't support you or my baby or that you'll leave me in the long run because I'm not in your high class- wealthy world!"_

"_Good! Fine!" she sneered as it snapped him back into reality. His eyes and mouth dropped open as he watched her grab Chase's ring from the box and tried her best to slip it on but couldn't. "Are you happy now Lucas?" she cried "Are you ecstatic that I just excused you from all responsibility tied to the baby and me?! Are you pleased that I can't ever slip another man's ring on my finger where only yours belong? From this day forward, you Lucas Scott are a free man! You don't ever have to worry about me or the baby- SsSsS-OoOWw…" she cried out in pain clutching her stomach "Ugh oOowWw..."_

"_Brooke" they all exclaimed in unison as they rushed to her side_

"_Pretty girl, baby what's wrong" he panicked as something in his head automatically snapped. How the hell could he be so damn selfish! She's his wife, the love of his life. He promised to be there for her, to protect her! Not cause her pain and sorrow! She's pregnant and suppose to be stress free but instead he yelled and accused her of nonsense! He did this to her! Oh god if something happens to their baby girl he'll never forgive himself._

"_Brooke-" he heard Chase's voice as it pulled him back into reality "Brooke are you okay?"_

"_Stay the hell away from my wife Adam's or so help me god" he shouted pushing the brunette away as Rachel couldn't help smile "Pretty girl-"_

"_Get the hell away from me Lucas Scott" she yelled crying from the pain and the heart ache she felt as she started hitting him "Oh god OoOowWw! Get away from me! I'm not your wife anymore; you don't have to worry about me or my baby! I already released you from full responsibility of us so leave me alone!" she shouted pushing him away still hitting him "ugh- sSsSs-oOowWw..."_

"_Like hell you're not Brooke!" he snapped "Your physical assaults and verbal words of divorce means nothing to me baby"_

"_No! Don't you Brooke, baby-pretty girl me Lucas Eugene Scott" she hissed "You don't love me anymore!" she sobbed through the pain_

_"You're wrong Brooke" he shouted "I love you okay, god I'm so in love with you that it's making me go crazy!"_

"_You're sSsS ugh-oOowWw... tired of it all! You don't want to be with m-me! Just get away! I'm a burden to you!"_

"_BROOKE" he raised his voice as she continued to struggle and fight against him "Will you just listen to me" he exclaimed as he cupped her cheeks "I love you so much that it hurts!" she cried_

"_Scott, can't you see you're upsetting her. Back off- let me take her" sneered the brunette "You're wasting ti-"_

"_Touch her and I'll break both your arms Adam's" he barked as Chase shook his head balling his hands up into fists_

"_UGH god!" grunted the brunette frustrated with their bantering. The pain was starting to become unbearable._

"_GUYS!" yelled the red head as it snapped them out of their angry fixed glares_

"_Damn it Lucas just leave me alo; oh god" gasp Brooke as she held on to him for dear life._

"_Pretty girl, what's wrong?" he exclaimed alarmed as she went pale. He felt his heart stop as he immediately swooped her up into his arms_

"_YOU TOUCHED MY WIFE" the thought pushed him over the edge _**[FLASH-BACK](REMINDER LUCAS CAN'T HEAR WHAT SHE'S SAYING HERE, BUT HE GETS THE JIST OF IT BY HER FIGHTING CHASE OFF) **"_Eeeeeeeeeee-UGH" she yelled pushing him off of her as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hands. "What the hell are you doing Chase?" she lashed out appalled as she slapped him hard "I'm happily married; not at the moment but that's beside the point. You can't just kiss me-"_

"_God can't you see I love you Brooke huh?!" he shouted slamming his hands on the steering wheel "I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up, and go to bed. You're in my mind 24 hours 7 days a week. We're supposed to be together Brooke" he said cupping her cheeks "I can make you and Kaliegh happy, if you'll just let me"_

"_Chase" she sighed getting out of his grasp just as he balled up his fist livid "I-I'm sorry but-"_

"_Yeah well, I am too Brooke" he gritted through clench teeth as he forced himself on her not ready to give up._

"_Eeeehhh-uugggh!" she shrieked breaking free as she slapped him once again which only made him furious. She tried to get out of the car, but he grabbed her as she tried to push him off hitting and clawing at him._

"_Brooke, why can't you see that I love you so much huh?" He yelled gripping her arms tighter as he pulled her towards him latching his lips on to hers once again. "I'm the guy for you!" she continued to fight him as he bit her lip to stop her from struggling. Just then he was yanked out of the car as she screamed_

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FILTY RAT" he muttered

"_USELESS!" he yelled gripping the steering wheel as his knuckles turn white "FUCKING USELESS"_

...

"What the hell is going on?" hissed Nathan frustrated as he jumped into his car. If it wasn't for the _love_ he had for his wife, brother and sister in law he'd be drinking and having fun with everyone else-_hell_ they all would be, but _no_ instead he was speeding over towards the _Davis-Scott's_ residence. "First my _idio-actic_ brother doesn't show up" he muttered "Then _B_ leaves with Adams, _Adams_ of all people!" he scoffed shaking his head. His mind then thought back to Brooke's strange text message as he came up to a red light. "_Something came up-had to go. Everything's fine, don't worry" _then his bizarre conversation with his brother "_I messed up tonight Nate" he rambled "They totally set me up-I won't lose her…_. Beep… Beep" he heard as it snapped him back into reality "Messed up? How Luke? God if you _only_ just stuck to the original plan big brother" he groaned

...

"LUKE" she said trying to get his attention as she watched Chase swing, kick, and punch at him wheezing for air. "L-LUUUCCCCAAAASSSS" her heart raced once she noticed the brunette turn blue from lack of oxygen. "BABY, LOOK AT ME"

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER" he squeezed harder as Chase tried to rip apart the blonde's choke hold. He knew blacking out slowly was a bad sign as he desperately searched for something, _anything_ to help save his life. He was slipping fast

"L-LUCASSSSSSSSS" Nothing- it was like he was in a trance. "_Oh god_, BROODY!" He was going to kill him; be trialed for _murder_ if she didn't stop him. Just then images of Kaliegh, _herself_-their family and friends living without him not to mention his career shot to hell flashed through her head. He'd never forgive himself- hell she would never forgive _herself. _She had to put a stop to this once and for all. "LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT" she yelled "DON'T YOU DARE KILL HIM AND LEAVE US!" At the sound and tone of her voice, he finally looked up as they locked eyes. "Kaliegh and I- _we_ need you" those words hit him hard as his choke hold loosened up; but he didn't quite release the SOB. He felt a tug at his heart as tears streamed down her cheeks.

God, what the hell was he doing? He let Adam's constant pestering get to him. He failed to be the bigger person in all of this that he could have killed the bastard; and in result of it, he would have lost his wife and daughter "Brooke, god baby I'm so sorry" he said violently thrusting Adams aside before swooping his wife up in his arms. Chase fell to his knees coughing-frantically inhaling and taking deep breaths as he tried to get his lungs to work properly. "I'm so sorry for everything baby. God, I love you so much pretty girl! Please, _please _don't ever leave me" he begged bombarding her with kisses as she clung on to him "I-I'm so sorry, god I'm _so_ sorry. I should have never let them get to me. You and Kaliegh are the two most important people in my life" he said cupping her cheeks "I love you so much Brooke. I-I lost control-"

"Sssshhhhh, ssssshhhh…just hold me Luke, _please_" she cried as he held on for dear life. Just the thought of them losing one another was killing them. They stood there wrapped up in each other's embrace turning out the world as nothing felt more right. "I love you" he smiled to her words as he kissed her temple

"Y-You f-fucking b-bastard" rasp Chase out of breath as he staggered getting up. His throat felt so raw from the choke hold that he was unable to use his voice box. "Y-You're going to pay for that" he sneered rubbing his throat as he stalked off to his car as rage flooded him "_She's yours Chase! Claim what's rightfully yours; kill the bastard! She loves you" his mind got the best of him He took a deep breath as he got down on one knee _**[FLASH-BACK]**_"Brooke-"_

"_W-What are you-" she asked panicking as he pulled out a small blue velvet box_

"_Marry me" her mouth dropped open as her eyes opened wide. Speechless that was exactly what she was "Marry me. I'm asking for your hand in marriage. I know I told you that I'd try and bury all those feelings I had for you but I can't. Up until today, I know that I'm a 100 percent positive that I'm in love with you. Pregnant or not, married or not, I want you to know that you're the one for me. I want a future with you! We can make it work no matter what happens. Marry me Brooke please, make me the happiest man alive-" he said placing the velvet blue box in her hands _"SHE'S MINE, _THEY'RE_ MINE" he furiously muttered to himself

"_She wants to be with you! She's calling your name while she's making love to him" he grinned deviously as he fed him all this crap "_**MINE" **he sneered as he pointed the gun at the blonde

"_GUESS YOU WEREN'T USELESS AT ALL ADAMS" he smiled as he watched the scene unfold "NOW JUST PULL THE TRIGGER WHILE THEY'RE NOT LOOKING" _

"I'm sorry I ruined your night pretty girl" he murmured against her ear as she shivered to his touch "I shouldn't have let her, _them_ get to me. She was talking about pills, and suicide; something about being preg-"

"OH GOD" she gasped shaking as she immediately shielded her husband

"Brooke? Pretty girl what's wro-"

"CHASE" she said crying as she held her hands up in defense "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS"

"BROOKE NO!" Shouted Lucas alarmed as he pushed her behind him "GO INSIDE THE HOUSE AND LOCK THE DOOR"

"NO, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU LUCAS" she shook her head as she threw herself on him twisting them around so Chase's aim was on her

"MOVE AWAY BROOKE" barked the brunette as he pulled the safety pin back; the sound making their hearts drop (Sorry I don't know much about guns or their terms)

"CHASE PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU DON'T DO THIS. YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS" she cried as Lucas pulled her behind him once again

"BUT SEE THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG BROOKE" he snapped hissing as his throat was killing him "I DO WANT TO FUCKING DO THIS! I WANT TO PUT THIS FUCKING BULLET IN YOUR PRECIOUS BASTARD OF A HUSBAND'S HEAD" Brooke cried "NOT SO TOUGH ARE YOU NOW SCOTT" he roared pointing the gun at Lucas's head as the blonde shielded his wife from harms way. There was no way he's going to hurt her; he rather die then ever letting that happen "DON'T FUCKING MOVE"

"WHOA, WHOA OKAY… OKAY" he exclaimed as he too held up his hand in defense "CALM DOWN MAN"

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN" he shouted shaking "DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU JUST BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR TAKING EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

"_JUST DO IT ALREADY DAMN IT" he hissed losing his patience as he got out of the car_

"CHASE, PLEASE-"

"YOU, NBA SUPER STAR- CO-CAPTAIN OF THE NY KNICKS- CAN HAVE ANYONE, _ANYONE_ YOU FUCKING WANT, BUT WHY… _WHY_ DID IT HAVE TO BE BROOKE DAMN IT?" He roared shaking the gun as she flinched "BROOKE AND I, WE'RE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER- KALEIGH SHOULD BE OURS NOT YOURS! YOU TOOK MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME. I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THOUGH" he said as they locked eyes "IF YOU PROMISE TO WALK AWAY AND NEVER STEP FOOT IN TREE HILL AGAIN I'LL LET YOU LIVE"

Lucas's mouth dropped incredulously. Chase literally lost his mind. There was no way in hell he was going to walk away from Brooke, Kaliegh nor his family. That was not w/out a doubt possible nor was that going to happen. "I CAN'T DO THAT; I WON'T" He replied shaking his head as Chase gritted his teeth "They're my world, and I'm not giving them up. You'll have to kill me first" Chase smiled at him as Brooke ran her hands down her husband's back. He knew it was best that Brooke handle the situation so he bit his tongue while he made sure she stayed safe.

"Well then, that solves that problem" he replied aiming the gun back at the blonde "A WORLD WITH _ONE_ LESS SCOTT, ISN'T A BAD ONE" Lucas didn't dare close his eyes as Brooke's grip around his waist tighten.

"CHASE" Brooke tried to reason as she step forward before Lucas pulled her back behind him "WE'RE _FRIENDS_, ALWAYS HAVE BEEN ALWAYS WILL BE, BUT THAT'S ALL WE'LL EVER BE" she gulped clearing that lump at her throat praying he won't go any crazier "I'M SORRY, THERE CAN'T BE ANYTHING MORE BETWEEN US. I-I DON'T HAVE THOSE FEELINGS YOU HAVE FOR ME" he was beyond livid "Even if Lucas wasn't in my life, _we_-you and I can't be. I see you as a friend; I-I'm sorry" he felt his heart break a little more as he angrily pointed the gun back at the blonde's heart

"FRIEND" he sneered as Lucas kept his eyes locked on the gun wrapping his arms around his wife keeping her safe behind him "I COULD GIVE YOU THE WORLD BROOKE. GOD I WORSHIP THE GROUND YOU WALK ON. WE COULD HAVE BEEN MORE THAN FRIENDS IF SCOTT HADN'T SHOWN UP AND BRAINWASH YOU WITH HIS FUCKING CHARM! WE CAN MAKE IT WORK! YOU'LL GET THE DIVORCE AND I'LL LOVE KALIEGH AS MY OWN. WE CAN GET MARRIED, CHANGE BOTH YOUR LAST NAMES…I PROMISE TO-"

"CHASE"

"ONCE I PUT THIS ROUND OF BULLETS THROUGH SCOTT" Brooke felt her heart drop as she clung on to her husband not daring to let go "HE'LL NEVER PAR-TAKE IN OUR LIVES AGAIN. WE CAN FINALLY BE HAPPY"

"CHASE, I'M SORRY" she cried burrowing herself into Lucas

"WHY AM I NOT FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH BROOKE?!! WHY?!! TELL ME BROOKE, TELL ME!!" he shouted as she jumped. Lucas pushed them back further away "DON'T FUCKING MOVE OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT"

"DUDE YOU'RE SCARING HER" he lashed out as he had enough "PUT THE GUN DOWN AND LETS TALK LIKE ADULTS"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SCOTT!" he roared "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU SO BROOKE AND I CAN FINALLY BE TOGETHER!"

"CHASE YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS. YOU'RE NOT A MURDERER. YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU JUST AS MUCH AS YOU LOVE HER. SHE'LL GIVE YOU, HER WORLD! _PLEASE_" she begged as they locked eyes "PUT THE GUN DOWN AND WE'LL ACT LIKE THIS NEVER HAPPENED. WE'LL STILL BE FRIENDS" Lucas opened his mouth to protest but Brooke rubbed his back letting him know that's a lie

"_OH FOR CHRIST SAKES" He bellowed putting out a cigarette butt _

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH BROOKE" he roared just as a loud car back fire sound went off making them all jump out of their skin "I NEED YOU!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH/UUUGGGHHHHH!" Brooke and Lucas yelled in unison "B-Bro-" he was immediately cut off as a sharp piercing pain radiated from his chest

"L-Luke" he felt himself falling backwards unable to stop himself "_LUKE_" she exclaimed catching him before he hit the ground. She bit the inside of her cheek from her own pain from her shoulder. It didn't exactly heal yet and Lucas's weight wasn't helping either.

Silence

"Oh god, baby what's wrong? Ughhh" she groaned as his body went limp swallowing her whole. They fell to the ground "Baby, talk to me" she pleaded as she felt her heart stop to his silence "OH GOD!" she cried "NO, _NO_ ... NO" she screamed shaking her head "L-LUCAS... _LUCAS_" she tapped his cheeks with her hands "BABY- OPEN YOUR EYES FOR ME _PLEASE_" she begged cradling him in her arms "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she shouted "CALL 911, PLEASE!"

Silence

"LUCAS" she wailed as they were forehead to forehead. "BABY... PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES FOR ME, _PLEASE!_ DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE US LUKE!! WE NEED YOU, I NEED YOU! PLEASE GOD" she cried as Chase shuddered "LUKE"

"UGHhhhh" he groaned as excruciating pain hit him once again "B-BROOKE"

"LUCAS!" she whimpered gazing down at him as his pulse was weakening. He was barely breathing, but holding on. "LUKE" she gently caressed his cheek as tears free fall. He tried to push past the pain forcing himself to keep his eyes locked with hers. "That's it baby, look at me _please._ I need to see those gorgeous blues of yours broody"

"T-There's no way, I'm leaving the loves of my li-" Just then the pain overwhelmed him forcing his eyes to close.

"LUKE… NO, NO" she shouted shaking her head "HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE CALL 911"

Chase felt a pain of guilt pumping through his heart as he watched the scene before his eyes. He then examine the gun, knowing 100 percent he never shot it off. He quickly glanced around in the dark as he felt a chill run down his spine once a pair of a cold blood murder's stared right back at him. The man saluted him before blowing smoke from the tip of his gun. He flicked what was left of his cigarette as he reached for something in his car. "Oh god, not good" he gasp as blood drained from his face leaving him light headed "B-BROOKE-W-WE-N-NEED-T-TO-G-GET-I-IN-T-THE-H-HOUSE-R-RIGHT-N-NOW!"

"DON'T!" she lashed out. If looks could kill, he'd be ten feet under. "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" she exclaimed

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND BROOKE" he yelled lunging towards her shaking "W-WE-H-HAVE-T-TO-G-GET-I-IN-T-THE-H-HOUSE-R-RIGHT-N-NOW-W-WHERE-I-IT'S-S-SAFE! W-WE-N-NEED-T-TO-C-CALL-T-THE-P-POLICE" he gulped clearing that lump that formed at his throat as the guy slammed his door closed

"DON'T YOU DARE COME ANY CLOSER!" she cried hugging Lucas tighter against her chest with the other "YOU BET I'M GOING TO BE CALLING THE POLICE! YOUR ASS DESERVES TO BE IN JAIL FOR THIS! Y-YOU-S-SHOT-H-HIM!"

"BROOKE"

"YOU SHOT HIM! GOD, HELP SOMEONE PLEASE! CALL 911! DAMN YOU CHASE FOR BREAKING MY PHONE! DAMN YOU!" she cried even harder "LUKE" she didn't have the heart to leave him "OH GOD, LUUUUUUKE"

"B-BROOKE IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR" he exclaimed "I SWEAR" he shook as hard as she did. "BROOKE YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME" he begged stepping closer towards them "YEAH I WANTED TO SHOOT HIM, BUT I SWEAR I WASN'T GOING TOO! IT WAS ALL A BLUFF. I-I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I HAVE THIS GUN! H-HE DID IT BROOKE!" Chase stammered as he pointed towards the parked truck "HE PROMISED ME THAT WE-!"

"I HATE YOU" Chase felt his heart break into a million pieces from her words "I HATE YOU!" she screamed

"BROOKE, I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME" he said "LOOK, I CAN PROVE IT" he released the latch and all the bullets fell out. "SEE THEY'RE ALL THERE. I DIDN'T SHOOT HIM. I SWEAR TO YOU I DIDN'T! IT WAS ALL A BLU"

"SHUT UP CHASE!" he flinched "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO LUKE, YOU'LL BE SORRY! Mark my words"

"What the hell-?" barked Nathan appalled as he finally pulled up

"_SHIT" he hissed dodging the speeding range rover "DAMNIT" he scowled as she was once again saved by the bell "The bitch seriously has nine fucking lives or something. This isn't over" he sneered ducking out of sight! _

"NATHAN! HELP ME… PLEASE!" she begged as he finally rushed to them

"OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BROOKE?!" he asked alarmed as his eyes caught sight of his lifeless brother covered in minor cuts, and bruises. He then glanced over and his eyes was fixated on his sister in laws semi ripped dress, Adams white as a ghost rocking himself back and forth with a gun and bullets all over the ground right in front of his feet. He then put two and two together as his mind clicked. "UUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH-AAAAAHHHHHH" he shouted as he lunged at Chase, tackling him to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ADAMS?" he roared shaking the brunette by the collar before his fist collided with the brunette's already battered face

"NATHAN-" she yelled not taking her eyes off her husband

"IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY BROTHER, I'M GOING TO-"

"NATHAN" they locked eyes as his heart dropped once he saw her covered in his brother's blood

"SHIT! THIS ISN'T OVER ADAMS" he exclaimed punching him once more before rushing back over to the duo. "HOSPITAL NOW; LETS' GO"

…

An hour later

"Any word yet?" Nathan asked returning with what seems to be like their 5th fill of hot-_very_ needed coffee.

"No, not yet" sighed Haley

"How's Brooke?" he asked as they all turned towards the brunette who was pacing back and forth in front of the double doors. Her eyes were puffy from all the tears but they kept falling

"Not good" replied Karen as she let out a deep breath wiping at her own tears "She barely said a word to anyone except for when she's checking in with the nurses."

"PLEASE-BE-OKAY- PLEASE-BE-OKAY- PLEASE-BE-OKAY" she kept chanting to herself out loud in her head with one palm over her heart and the other covering her sobs "GOD, PLEASE-BE-OKAY- PLEASE-BE-OKAY-LUKE..._PLEASE._"

"Brooke honey" said Karen caressing her back as the trio made their way over towards her broken form

"HE-HAS-TO-BE-OKAY!" she exclaimed throwing herself into her mother's arms as tears soaked her blouse "HE-JUST-HAS-TO-BE!" she cried "HE-JUST-HAS-TOO-BE!" she broke down in sobs "THIS-IS-ALL-MY-FAULT!"

"Tigger" said teary eyed Haley as they locked eyes

"This is _not_ your fault sweetie. No one knew or could have known that Chase was going to snap like that. He and Lindsey have gone to far this time. They'll get what they deserve. Besides, Luke wouldn't want you blaming yourself either. You know that he would do anything in his power to protect you"

"YEAH-BUT-IF-I-HADN'T-LISTENED-TO-CHA-" she couldn't say the bastards name as Nathan balled up is fist just thinking about it. "IF IT WASN'T FOR MY STUPID INSERCURITIES, LUKE WOULDN'T BE IN THERE FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE"

"AWWWW honey, you listen to me and you listen well okay?" she said cupping the brunette's cheeks as they locked eyes "Luke's a fighter. He's strong, wonderful and truly amazing. You, and I along with everyone else especially _God _knows that he's a remarkable, fun, very loving passionate person. He would fight nail and tooth to come back to you, to _us_. There's no one more important to him than _you_" she said brushing away the brunettes tears "Kaliegh, and his family. You just have to stay strong, and believe he'll get through this. We all do" she said embedding her words in her mind. She too just wanted to break down and cry as her son fought for his life. She has to stay strong for all of them

"Karen's right B" piped in Nathan as Haley nodded squeezing her best friend's arm "He's a _Scott_ and we Scott's are fighters. We don't give up what we love the most easily. I've never seen my brother on cloud nine Brooke" the brunette brought more tears to their eyes with his words "You were his dream come true that night by walking into that club. You had him at "_Do you always brood when you come to a club_" they laughed as tears continued to fall. "He loves you and Kaliegh more than life itself. He'll do whatever he has to, just to get back to you guys; so believe that Luke will over come this! You made his life worth fighting for, so don't give up _okay_?" She nodded as Nathan pulled her into his brace. "We just have to stay strong; he'll be fine. Lucas will be fine."

"Thank you Nate! I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled. Haley couldn't help but fall in love with her husband even more. His words melted their hearts as she mouthed I love you once they locked eyes.

For the next hour and half, Brooke, Karen, Haley and Nathan continued to sit quietly and wait. The silence and frequently glancing over at the wall clock was driving them all crazy. The trio soon whispered amongst themselves as they answered their cells as calls came in once news broke. Within the next 30minutes or so, their group of friends who've sobered up, along with the grandparents stopped by. Keith was waiting for Deb to arrive so he could head over. From afar, she heard murmurs about the night's event and as soon as the brunette's name came up Brooke couldn't help but cringed and feel sick to her stomach. She closed her eyes turning towards the window once she spotted Karen and Nathan talking to the police officers; knowing exactly why they were there. She wanted nothing more than to be home cuddling with Lucas and their daughter in their arms. "Oh Luke" she sighed

"Brookie" she looked up as her red headed best friend gave her a cup of hot chocolate before pulling her into her arms "How are you holding up sweetie?"

"I'm fine" she replied resting her head on Rachel's shoulder

"We've gone over this; _fine's_ not a word nor is it in our vocabulary" Brooke sighed as Rachel ran her hands through her brown locks

"We've been here for 2 ½ hours Rach. Why hasn't anyone given us an update yet? Do you think something went wrong? What if he? God this doesn't feel real" She then rambled on about the gun, and shooting something about Chase being forced

"Okay, okay... shhh, shhh" she cooed as tears welded up in her own eyes "You need to stay calm honey or you're going to make yourself sick" she said as Brooke held on to her for dear life. "Everything's going to be fine, you'll see. The doctor's are doing everything they can to make sure he comes back to you and Kaliegh, so until then lets not jump to conclusion okay?" she nodded as Rachel felt a tug at her heart. She quickly blinked away her tears wanting to stay strong for Brooke, for Kaliegh, for his family and their friends. "_Please be okay Scott, please_" she begged silently in her head

The next 45minutes was dreadful as they all continued to wait. The guys broke off into conversation as Peyton was asleep on Haley's shoulder claiming that she's only resting her eyes but they all knew better. Karen, Keith, May and Royal were just walking back from the coffee vender deep in conversation as Rachel was keeping her company. "Well, _well_... well we meet again?" they heard as all eyes locked on the smiling doctor standing there before them. Brooke let out a breath she was holding once she recognized the voice

Dr. Holloway?" tears welded up in her eyes as they were immediately all on their feet "H-How i-is h-he?" he knew better than to ask if they wanted to talk in private knowing he'd just get his head chewed off like the last time when Lucas brought her in.

"Mr. Scott is a _true_ fighter" they all held their breath as they waited for him to continue "It was a good thing you brought him in as soon as you did, because any later the results would have been unfortunate. The bullet missed his heart by this much" he explained showing them with his thumb and forefinger as everyone gasp "The bullet was wedged in their pretty badly and for a moment there, we almost lost him" their hearts drop to the thought "He lost a lot of blood" Both Rachel and Karen squeezed her hands as she felt her knees wanting to buckle underneath her "but miraculously he pulled through" They all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding "We got the bullet out just in the nick of time, cleaned him up and put him back together" they all smiled wiping their tears as hugs and cheers went all around the room.

"So the bullet didn't leave any damage?"

"None" she smiled "He may have a tiny scar from the incision"

"When can he be released?" Karen asked

"Probably in a day or two. We want to run a few test and if everything comes out okay, he'll be free to go He's going to have to take it easy for the next couple weeks to heal so no heavy lifting, pushing, pulling or foul play" Brooke blushed as Haley covered Rachel's mouth before the red head could comment causing the group to laugh "And that especially means no rough housing with the boys. Seeing that he's young and fit, he'll have no problem being cleared to play for the new season but until then no ball for at least the next month or so"

"Thank you so much Dr. Holloway" Brooke cried excitedly hugging him as tears glided down her cheeks.

"Promise me I won't see either of you for a looooooooooooog time; hopefully never" she chuckled nodding as he patted her back before releasing her.

"You got it!" he smiled winking at her "Can we see him?"

"Yes, just as soon as they bring him up. He's still in the recovery room and he'll probably be there for another" he glanced down at his watch "45minutes or so" they nodded as everyone felt like a burden was lifted off their chest.

"Thank god" exclaimed the guys as they left Brooke, Karen, Keith and Naley with Dr Holloway to some privacy. He went over a few more dos and don'ts as well as answered any questions or concerns they had before excusing himself once his pager went off.

"Did you hear that honey?" Karen asked as she pulled the brunette into her arms "He's going to be just fine" Brooke smiled as she wiped away her tears. Her husband, her broody, the love of her life is going to be just fine.

…

An hour later, Lucas was still very out of it as everyone decided just to stop by real quick before leaving him in the hands of his wife for some TLC.

"Remember no foul play" Brooke rolled her eyes playfully smacking the red head as the group laughed. Each of the women placed a kiss on his forehead as the guys gently squeezed his arm before saying their good nights and promising they would stop by in the morning.

"Thank you Uncle Natie" she whispered hugging him tightly as he smiled "For everything. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't-"

"Shhh, shhhh B" he replied cutting her off "I'll always be here for you guys, _always_" she smiled threw teary eyes. "He's going to be fine; Luke's going to be fine" she took a deep breath wiping away her tears as he kissed her forehead "Take care of my brother"

"With my life" she winked before everyone slowly disappeared

"Ughhh" groaned Lucas three hours later as the medication started wearing off. He slowly opened his eyes, as he tried to move but his body didn't agree with him. Glancing around the dim room, he caught sight of his beautiful wife asleep at his bedside. With their hands locked together, as if she was afraid to let go, he couldn't help but smile. "B-Brooke"

Silence

"B-Brooke" he said once again as pain engulfed him causing him to hold his chest

"Lucas?" she murmured as she felt him move

"Hi Pretty Girl," he smiled as he reached for her

"Hi" she smiled as he cupped her cheek "Y-You scared me Luke" she said shakily closing her eyes leaning into his touch as tears took over

"I know I'm sorry baby girl" he replied as they locked eyes. He felt his own tears weld up in his at the thought of never seeing his wife and daughter again

"How are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts"

"Oh god should I go get the nurse? How about the Doctor?" she asked panicking as she got up

"No, no I'm fine pretty girl" he replied tightening his grip in their twined fingers "But what I do need is"

"What do you need?" she asked frantically as she held his hand caressing his cheek

"I need you to kiss me. I need to feel your lips against mine. I need to hold you in my arms where you belong" her heart melted as tears streamed down her cheeks

"God I love you Luke" he smiled as she carefully leaned in and kissed him softly

"I love you too pretty girl" he replied as they were forehead to forehead

"Thank you for coming back to us Luke" she said as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes "I-I don't know what I would have done if-" she stopped unable to finish her sentence as she broke down

"Hey, hey" he wiped away her tears "You will never have to find out pretty girl because I will always, always come back to you even if I have to move heavens and earth to do so" He felt his heart break as he heard her quiet sobs "Come here pretty girl" he said gently tugging her to get into bed with him

"Luke, I-I don't"

"Please? I need to hold you" she nodded as she gently, very _very_ carefully got into bed with him. She held her breath afraid of hurting him but once settled in his embrace, she immediately buried her face against his shoulder as he felt her lips place gentle kisses against his chest. "Shhhh, shhhh its' okay baby girl, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere I promise" she nodded shaking as her tears soaked his gown. For the remainder of the night slash morning they laid there wrapped in each other's embrace. Lucas couldn't keep his lips off his wife as he played the guilt card claiming that his heart needed it. They agreed not to bring up the events of the night that played out until he was stronger and until they've decided what they wanted to do with Adams's situation. She laid there smiling to her self, thanking god for bringing him back to her. She was unable to take her eyes off him, as her fingers gently stroked, and caressed his handsome face inch by inch. She traced his delicate beautiful lips with her soft fingertips as he kissed them gently, making her heart skip a beat. He whispered goodnight and that he loved her before drifting off with the help of another dose of pain killers.

"Uh-hummm" they heard as they both slowly opened their eyes to a room filled with their loved ones ogling them "What did the doctor say about foul play?" smirked the red head as Brooke rolled her eyes

"Looks like you owe me 20 bucks Jagelski" whispered the brunette as he held his hand out for his cash "I told you, she'd get in bed with him" Haley playfully nudged her husband

"There's been no foul play for your in formation"

"Nope, just TLC with lots, and _lots_ of kissing" grin the blonde as they all laughed

"OoOo-hOoOOo Luke you sly dawg" Brooke blushed

"How you feeling Bro?"

"Much better now" he replied not letting his wife leave his side

"You gave us all quiet a scare Luke"

"I know, I'm sorry mom" he replied as Brooke squeezed his hand. Just the thought of him losing his wife, daughter and loved ones was killing him

"Do I even want to know what this is all about?" Karen asked as she gently traced the minor cuts and bruises on her sons face. He shook his head sheepishly

"We're all just so glad you're okay son" came a voice from behind

"I am too dad" he replied just as his face lit up to the sight of his little beautiful princess smiling away "More than you'll ever know" Brooke mouthed she loved him as he got emotional "Hi princess, hi" he cooed as Keith held Kaliegh close enough that he was able to place kisses all over her face. She giggled nuzzling his face "Awww I'm sorry princess, but daddy can't hold you right now" he murmured as she started fussing waving her arms and legs burrowing to get closer. You'd think she could understand him as a little cry escaped her lips as it broke their hearts.

"Awww what are you guys doing to my god daughter?" pouted Nathan as he held his hand out for her. "First mommy can't hold you and now daddy too?" Kaliegh cried even harder as he swayed with her in his arms rubbing gentle circles along her back "It's okay princess, Uncle Natie's got you" he whispered against her hair as she kept her eyes locked to a matching pair of blues.

"Wow, way to hit us while we're down Nate" Brooke chuckled winking at him as she smothered her daughter with kisses

"Where's daddy peanut? Where's daddy" Kaliegh cooed excitedly as Lucas held her attention.

"Knock Knock" said a Nurse as she walked in "You ready to start the tests process so you can get out of here?"

"Yes!" they laughed

…

"Why do I get the feeling you're avoiding _home_ pretty girl?" asked the blue eyed blonde as they left the hospital.

"I'm not broody" she replied as he chuckled

"Then tell me why we're heading toward Ma's?"

"Because _one_ she made lunch and _two_ Kaliegh's over there, who-by the way is dying to see you" he smiled at the thought of seeing his little girl

"Well lead the way then" she smiled as he squeezed her thigh

"That was amazing ma" said Lucas an hour later as they finished lunch

"Yeah Karen that was delicious" said Nathan as the gang all sat around rubbing their full tummies

"Come here Kaliegh" said Peyton as she took the little girl from Brooke's arms

"WaAaAahHHhHHH-aaAaAaahHHHhHH… waAaaaAahhhh aaHHhHHhaha" she wailed as tears streamed down her cheeks "WaAaAahHhHhh aAaaHhHHHhHh" Brooke shrugged as Lucas looked over at her confused

"Awwww, honey" cooed the brunette "It's just Auntie Peyton; you love Auntie Peyton" the curly blonde tried to rock her as Kaliegh screamed even louder

"What's wrong Kaliegh?" Peyton asked surprised to the little girl's behavior. She's never done that before

"Here let me try" said Haley as she reached for the little girl who turned her body the other way screaming at the top of her lungs

"Maybe she wants her god mother" said the red head as she put her hands out for the little girl who too turned her body away

"WaAaAahHHh aHHHHahaahahHhH" she cried as her face turned red

"How about Uncle Natey?" said the younger Scott brother as all eyes were on him. "Awww its okay princess" said Nathan as he tried to calm her down. Instead she cried harder as Brooke and Lucas along with everyone else was flabbergasted.

"Okay, that's not normal" sneer the red head "She's never ever cried in my arms or Nathan's. What is going on? Maybe we should take her to the doctors"

"Yeah maybe she's not feeling good or something" added Nathan not the least bit happy

"Awww, it's okay Kaliegh" cooed Brooke as Nathan handed her over. "Shhhh,… shhhh… Mommy's got you peanut- mommy's got you" Kaliegh's cries faded out as she nuzzled her face at the crook of her mother's neck "What's wrong hunny bunny? It's just your aunts and uncles. You love them" she cooed as she rubbed gentle circles along her daughters back

"Kids" laughed Karen as they all turned towards her "Kaliegh's fine; health as can be"

"Did you not just see what happened Karen?" asked Rachel appalled

"Oh honey" she smiled wrapping her arms around the clearly hurt red head "Who's the _one_ person Kaliegh's wanted to be held by for the last 6 weeks but couldn't due to an injury?"

"Brooke" they all replied in unison

"Bingo" beamed Karen "Our little princess here" she said rubbing her grand daughter's back "Has been having mommy with drawls; haven't you sweetheart _huh_?" she gasp as Kaliegh cooed causing them to chuckle "She misses her mothers touch and comfort. 6 weeks is a long time; and then you all go and take her out of her comfort zone when she just got it back. Of course she's going to be screaming at the top of her lungs. She probably thinks you took her mommy away from her again"

"Moms know best huh?" smiled Lucas as Karen winked at him

"Moms know best. But hey don't take it personal, she still loves all of you; she just wants to be held by her mommy. Don't be alarmed when she goes through this once Lucas is all healed" the Aunts and Uncles groaned as Brooke and Lucas chuckled along with Keith and Karen. Nathan bent down to Kaliegh's level so they were eye to eye as she giggled once his lips attack her face

"Oh now you're happy" they chuckled as Brooke sent her broody a wink. They spent the next couple of hours laughing, and talking about random things.

"Kaliegh, Kaliegh" the kids bounced around getting her attention "Peeekaaaaa boooo" she broke out into a fit of giggles as Jamie and Lily played with her.

"Peeeeekaaaaa booooo" they shouted in unison as she waved her arms and legs excitedly. "Peeekaaaa booo" yelled Jamie as he uncovered his face

"Can I hold you now?" pouted Peyton as she tried once again but sighed once the little blue eyed brunette starting fussing "Oh it's on miss thang" the group chuckled. Kaliegh continued to fuss and cry if anyone tried to take her out of Brooke's arms. She was fine as long as she was near either parent or around the kids. The brunette couldn't help but chuckle at all the frustrated faces.

"You ready to go home?"

"Home" Brooke couldn't help but cringe to the thought. She took a deep breath as she tried to push the events of the past few days away from her mind. She hasn't returned _home_ ever since the incident happened. She decided it was something she and Lucas could do together. It was just too hard and painful each time she made it to the driveway. "Home is where Lucas and Kaliegh are. She'll feel safe again; she has too.

"Pretty girl?" he said as he cupped her cheeks

"HmMm?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine" she smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly "Lets go home" she nodded as Nathan placed a sleeping Kaliegh in her car seat

"You guys ready?" they nodded

"You sure you don't want to stay the night?" Karen asked "There's no rush"

"We'll be fine" he smiled "I'm just ready to be in my own bed in my own house" Karen smile nodding as they said good night.

"Nate honey you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cuz you're driving 15mph in a 30 zone little brother"

"Oh right" he said as he accelerated. He too was having a hard time returning to the Davis-Scott house. "You guys sure you don't want to stay the night? You're rooms still available at ours"

"Yeah stay with us Uncle Luke, Aunt Brookie"

"Thanks guys, but maybe a different night"

"Yeah, thanks guys" replied Brooke as she felt a chill run down her back "We'll be fine" Nathan and Haley nodded as Jamie pouted

"You're not going to chase me out of my own home Adams" hissed Lucas out loud in his head as his fist balled up. He too was feeling uneasy about going home as the events from the past few days came rushing back at him. "I'm going to make it safe again for my family. I'm not going to let you take that away from us"

"Well where here guys" said Nathan as he pulled up to the house 15minutes later just as the memories came flooding back to him. He swallowed a lump that formed at his throat as he tried to push the memories to the back of his head

"This is our home, our safety zone" said Lucas as he swallowed a lump that too formed at his throat "We'll feel safe again" he whispered

"Home" she cleared her throat by swallowing the lump that formed there "We're going to feel safe again" murmured the brunette as she sighed closing her eyes.

"Let me help you with Kaliegh"

"I can do-"

"I'm god father; that's one of my duties" Brooke chuckled as they said good night to Haley and Jamie who waited in the car.

"Brooke" her hands were shaking too hard as tears started to weld up in her eyes "Why don't you let me do it pretty girl" she nodded as he kissed her temple before taking the keys from her. He had to be strong; show them he was in control. He took a deep breath counted to three "Home sweet home" he exhaled softly before unlocking the door. He reached for the lights as one by one they stepped in.

"WHAT THE HELL" shouted the Scott brothers in unison as they felt their blood boil

"Oop" shrieked Brooke as she walked right into them since she was the last one to enter the house. "What's wrong; OMG" she gasp as her hand covered her mouth just as shock engulfed her.

DUN,… DUN… DUN…. What did they walk in too? What did they find? Stay tune and find out what happens next on OTH, Phearywinkle style!! :0)

* * *

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank once again:**

Bjq, Princesakarlita411, Long Live Brucas, Kaliegh, ILYBrucas, Moonkiss, StephyluvsBL4EVA, Dianehermas, bella, pink5288, DANI OTH, xTIVAxBrulianxKibbs, Leah, Tanya2byour21, juicetroop82, juicetroop82, eunice101, shyla, Kaliegh, NicoleDavis92x, DANI OTH, Kaliegh, dianeluvsu, bjq, gina, dianeluvsu, BLfan, ILuvmeduo, dianeluvsu, Kaliegh

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

**

* * *

**A/N 2-I say this every time, and I'll continue saying it… "You guys are the ones who keep me writing, smiling and laughing with all your wonderful comments and reviews!! You all are sOooOoo great by giving me your time, sOoOoO I'll give you mine!! So thank you!! I want to give you guys my 100 percent always so I promise, promise that I'll be back to my old self again!! I will not lack on updating nor will I go MIA on you!! I will without a doubt continue to give you all what you all want… More Brucas and Kaliegh lovin'!! :0)

I hope this chapter didn't feel rushed to you while reading it. It mainly focused on Brucas with psycho Chase and of course that creepy bastard who's lurking' around in the dark! I know there wasn't much of Kaliegh or Brucas family time… but I promise next update there will be plenty of Brucas, Kaliegh and Brucas loving!! We all need that so please… stay tuned! Lemme know what you all think!! Like I said in my A/N at the beginning of the update, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Part of me thinks I disappointed you all because of the fact that I'm not satisfied with it. What do you think? Am I being too hard on myself or did this chapter not meet my normal Phearywinkle standards?? Please lemme know. Your opinions are highly valuable to me!

I need to play catch up on my thank you replies.. sOoOoOoOo please bare with me!! I want you all to know how thankful I am that you enjoy and par-take in my story!! Please forgive me and I hope the shout outs will work for now!! Like I said, please know you all mean the world to me!! :0) Thank you, thank… thank you…

**Kaliegh**- I was sOoOoOoOo afraid you'd take my last A/N the wrong way love!!! I DID NOT- without a doubt want you of all people to feel like you or anyone else was pressuring me to update. God I'm sOoOoOo sorry love. After I click "OKAY" I seriously wanted to kick myself in the** A** to the _**S**_ to the** S** after I re-read my note. I too would have thought what you thought… sOoOoO I'm sOoOOrry love! I was actually angry at myself and venting through that A/N update! I wanted you guys to know that I (0ne) didn't abandon my story (tw0) I had a few things come up that delayed my story and (three) to please not give up on me!! I honestly want to thank you for always giving me amazing reviews and thank you for always checking in on me from time to time!! You rOoOoOOock love!! Your opinions, comments and views mean a great deal to me that I always look forward to what you have to say!! Tell me what you think love!! I'm kind of afraid … but can't wait to hear at the same time!! Lol!! I know for a fact, you'll love my next chapter's update!! :0) You can always email me at …. p s i e k 0 1 g m a i l .c o m (but make sure you take out the spaces) Newho… have a great rest of the week love!! I'm off on vacation for 2 weeks.. sOoOo I'll update asap!! :0)

**Dianeluvsu-** Hi love! Thank you sOoOo much tOoOOo for constantly checking up on me and kicking my rear in gear!! I'm sOoOoOo happy and thrilled that you got your friends to start reading my story! Awwww you rOoOOock!! YOu just made my night slash morning taking that it's 1:56am!! I hope you enjoy guys enjoy this update!! Thank you once again for sticking with me!!

**DANI OTH**- Hi sweetie.... thank you so much for your kind words. I'm also sorry for your loss! It's hard, but you're right... we'll get thru this!! :0) I'm going to ask you one more time for a copy of your co-written story!! Can you please please email it to me!! I'm on vaca so I'll have more time to read, review and comment! I also got your msg on the story you wrote by yourself!! I'll be sure to read it as well!! Congrats on that love... I know it'll be nothing but amazing!! :0)

To my** Anonymous** readers & reviewers… You tOoOoOo can email at p s i e k 0 1 g m a i l .c o m (but make sure you take out the spaces otherwise it won't work!! :0)

* * *

**-L**ast **B**ut **N**ot **L**east-

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… & **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

**P**heary**W**inkle!-


	40. A Break From Reality

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

* * *

This chapter is **RATED M **for **Maturity & Language

* * *

**

Not much to say… but… Enj0y my Lovelies!! :0)

…

"O-OH G-GOD, O-OH G-GOD" she gasped covering her mouth holding her stomach as tears stream down her cheeks. "W-W_huh_?" she hissed stepping further into the house as she felt her heart drop. _Speechless_- that was exactly what they were "I-I-D-DON'T-" her hands covered her mouth as she glanced around the house shaking her head "W-_Whuh_; I-I-D-DON'T-U-UNDERSTAND; W-WHY-W-WOULD-A-ANYONE-" she couldn't breathe as tears clouded her vision.

"SsShhhh, sSsshhhh come here pretty girl" Lucas said pulling his wife's shaken form into his embrace. He rubbed gentle circles along her back trying his best to comfort her as three sets of eyes glanced around the completely destroyed house. It's as if a tornado had hit; turning their house upside down leaving all the furniture, electronics, house wares and etc thrown- ripped and broken into pieces. You seriously couldn't find anything that was in its original place to begin with. All their books, dvds, Kaliegh's stuff, their clothes from casual, to lounge around to expensive wear were cut and ripped into just as picture frames were yanked off the walls. Photo albums were slashed into pieces leaving priceless memories scattered through out the house. Their once white walls were now covered in holes from being punched to being kicked into. "SsSshhh, sSsShhhh" he cooed

"_Yes, hi can I talk to Deputy Thompson please"_ they heard as Nathan walked towards the front door shaking his head to swinging a fussy Kaliegh

"Ughhh-" she sighed

"Oh, no, _no_ don't touch anything baby" Lucas said shaking his head- helping her up to her feet just as she bent down to reach for their 1 ½ month old enlarged broken family photo "We need to wait for the police to get here, so they could gather their evidence" he explained as he locked eyes with his brother who was signaling for them to follow him back outside.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING LUKE?" she exclaimed holding her hands out as she continued to glimpse around the house demanding an answer "WHY IS ALL THIS HAPPENING TO US?!" she whimpered taking her frustrations out on whatever was closest to her reach "WHY?!"

"I-I don't know pretty girl" he sighed shaking his head feeling worthless. He hated himself for allowing the bastard to invade their home and privacy. Yeah they had an alarm but-

"Don't do that" she scolded as it snapped him back into reality

"Brooke-"

"NO!" she exclaimed beyond livid "Don't you dare blame yourself for this!" he sighed looking anywhere but at her "This is _NOT _your fault Luke" she said shaking her head as she cupped his cheeks "You have done nothing but protect-"

"_Really- _because I wouldn't call this protecting Brooke" he exclaimed using his hands to motion around the trashed room

"Luke-"

"Look around you Brooke!" she opened her mouth but he held his hand up to stop her from responding "Think back to everything _bad_ that's happened since you met me!"

"Lucas-"

"No, _really_ think about it Brooke"

Silence

"First that whole thing with Kaliegh and Bevin" he said using his fingers to list them off "She strangled you, _strangled_" Brooke winced "Then the whole _UPS_ incident...Eh-_Ugh_" he held his hand up once again "That bastard should have watched where he was going; _hell _I should have! I'm your husband for gods' sake!" he sneered now pacing back and forth "Oh how about when I let Adams and his psychopathic- mother get to me?! God, we-_you_ could have lost Kalieg-" he couldn't say it as Brooke ran her hands down his back in circular motions "Then there was the store robbery-"

"That wasn't me baby" she replied trying to get him to turn around

"No" he shook his head furiously now cupping her cheeks staring deeply into her eyes as tears welded up in his "But that day that crazy bastard trapped Dan's car against yours way" she closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks "I-I, _we_ could have lost you"

"But you didn't. I'm right here" she replied running her hands through his hair now cupping his neck pulling him closer "I'm not going anywhere" she said as they were forehead to forehead "None of that was your fault. You honestly can't be held responsible for all the unfortunate things that have happened to us. You have done nothing _but_ love, and protect Kaliegh and I. Things happen; we can't see the future Luke. If we could, everything would be _too_ perfect; you and I both know there's no such thing as that" he sighed "We're the victims here! We didn't do anything wrong! We're good people but for some reason bad luck seems to follow us around."

"_What's going on honey?" asked a very confused Haley as she watched her husband quickly buckle his god daughter in next to their now asleep son. "It was too much too soon wasn't it? See I knew I should have tried to convince Tigger_"_- _

"_No, no it's not that Hales" he replied as she kinked her eyebrows "Someone broke in and pretty much destroyed the house" Haley gasped in shock as her mouth dropped open _

"_Whuh?!" she asked frantically unbuckling her seatbelt_

"And that will change from here on out pretty girl" he replied wrapping his arms tightly around her as her warm tears soaked his shirt "I swear to you, we'll find the bastard or bastards involved in this. I promise you'll feel safe once again baby girl" she closed her eyes nodding as he kissed away her tears "We'll get our lives back; that I vow to you and Kaliegh. I'm so sorry you're life's been a mess every since you met me"

"It hasn't Luke. My life's been amazing and wonderful. I wouldn't change anything that's happened" he raised his eyebrows "Okay, well just all the _bad_ things-_but_ not the _us_ part" he silently chuckled falling more in love with his wife.

"I love you" he murmured against her ear smothering her with kisses as it sent a chill down her spine all the way to her toes

"I love you too" he smiled "We'll get through this broody- _together_"

"_Whuh?_ _When? Did you call the police?" he nodded _

"_Do you think it's Cha-?" he sighed_

"_To be honest, I don't know. He's been held down at the station since the night of the incident. They won't release him until they talk to Brooke and Lucas so-" _

"_So that means that there really is a sick-" Nathan once again nodded as she felt goose bumps form "Oh god" she gasp _

"_That's what they need to find out. Either Adams is really, really sick and crazy in the head or there's someone out there who really, really hates Brooke and Lucas" _

"_They shouldn't be in there Nate! They should be out here where its safe" she replied walking off towards the house as Nathan pulled her into his arms "They should at least wait for the police to arrive first; god what if-" _

"_I know" he replied cupping her cheeks "Everything will be okay you'll see; but right now I need you to take the kids home baby" _

"_But it's safe Nate-"_

"_You're right, but it's not safe for the kids to be here either; and they're our number one priority" _

"_Let me try and talk Tigger_ _in going home with us. You and Luke can stay here and wait for the pol-" _

"_Hales, baby" they locked eyes "You know B won't leave now that their house's been destroyed not to mention invaded. She's not going to sit back, and let Luke handle all this on his own- especially after all the crap they've been through in the past couple of months. This, that in there-was the last straw that broke the camel's back. They're going to fight nail and tooth to find the bastards involved and I'm going to be there every step of the way; we all are" Haley sighed loving her husband even more. "We'd, I-would feel safer if you and the kids were home okay? Lock the door and turn on the alarm" he said caressing her cheek "I'll be home as soon as I can. Coop and Rach_ _are picking up Lily right now before they head over to our house since Karen and Keith are heading over here" she nodded _

"_W-Why is this all happening Nate?" _

"_I-I don't know Hales" he replied pulling her into his arms "But I promise you it'll all be over soon" she took a deep breath wiping away her tears _

"_Please be careful" _

"_I will baby. I'll be home soon" _

"_I love you" _

"_I love you too" he replied pulling her lips against his in a soft kiss. He pulled a baseball bat from the back seat of his car before watching their car turn the corner. He then counted to 3 before taking off towards the house just as faint voices and feet scampering towards him stopped him half way. "What the-?" he asked turning around to see where all the ruckus was coming from "Oh, great" he hissed out in frustration as the paparazzi's_ _locked eyes with him now picking up their speed hoping to get the story "Just what we freaking need right now" he sneered before running back into the house _

"What do we do now Luke?"

"We wait" she nodded wishing someone would just pinch her so she could wake up from this horrible nightmare. "We'll get our lives back pretty girl" he said caressing her cheek as she leaned into his touch "I _promise_-even if it's the last thing I do" he said pulling her into his arms kissing her temple

"Hey guys" they glanced up locking eyes with the out of breath brunette "_uh_-we have company and its not-" Brooke felt her heart beat as she clung on to Lucas who was frantically looking for a weapon

"OH GOD! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? THE POLICE AREN'T EVEN HERE YET! "HUH" she gasp "THE KIDS-_HALES!"_ she exclaimed covering her mouth trembling "W-WHY DID YOU LEAVE THEM OUT THERE?!" she yelled running towards the door "WE NEED TO GET-"

"No, no … I'm sorry B" said Nathan cutting her off as he closed the door "I meant the paparrazzi's out there"

"Oh, thank god" she sighed one hand over her heart the other holding her stomach still trembling "I-I"

"Way to take 10 years off our lives little brother"

"Sorry guys" he replied as Lucas held his hand out for his wife who eagerly seized it "What's the damage?"

"We haven't really explored yet" replied the older Scott "We thought it was best to wait" Nathan nodded

"I'm kinda afraid to see the remaining of the house" sighed Brooke as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder "I mean if _this_ is bad-" Just then they heard sirens and loud commotion

…

3 ½ hours later, 2 hours of continuously question and answering they were getting no where with leads

"Are you sure there's no one else you can think of who would want to hurt either of you?" asked Officer Thompson as he questioned the two

"No" they replied in unison

"I mean other than Lindsey and Chase, there's really no one else we can think of. As for, Victoria, she hasn't been around the past couple months and Dan's been MIA since the accident" Brooke winced at the mentioning of the deathly car accident. She got up as sitting was getting to her; so she decided air was what she needed but knew it was best not to attract more attention especially since the press has now set up camp outside on their lawn. She wandered towards the window hoping to tune everyone out just for a few minutes

"Wait, _wait_-what about that douche bag-_uh_" Lucas and Thompson both raised their eyebrows as their eyes were locked on the younger Scott "You know, that overly _cocky_- very arrogant" Nathan said snapping his fingers as he tried to recall his name "Remember, he was sporting the spiky hair, tight muscled tee-guy looked like Abercrombie and Fitch threw up on him" Lucas shrugged his shoulders "Oh come on, that bastard who was bothering B at the club the night you two first met" Lucas thought about it "God what's his name; you know the one who showed up to your wedding drunk with Lind-"

"FELIX"

"Bingo" smiled Nathan "That fool's been in love with B for how long?" Lucas opened his mouth to respond but was cut off

"Does this Felix have a last name?"

"Taggaro" the Officer nodded jotting it all down "Any past romantic link between the two?"

"No"

"But he begs to differ" added Nathan

"Is that true?" Lucas nodded "Well, if he at one point bothered or threatened either one of you, we _will_ be questioning his whereabouts" Lucas nodded "Now, anyone else you can think of that we should be looking into?"

"_He what?!" she exclaimed covering her mouth with one hand and the other over her stomach queasy_

"_He got into your personal items ma'am and discharged himself all over it-" he replied holding up a bag filled with a few different pairs of her underwear and lingerie that was to be analyzed_

"_Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick" she retched as Lucas rubbed her back_

"_We found them in the master bedroom on your bed"_

"_THAT SON OF A-" snapped the blue eyed blonde appalled as he balled up his fist, clenching his teeth to the thought of some sick bastard or bastards laying and rolling around on their bed, picturing his wife in her underwear while the asshole ejaculated all over them. The thought made his blood boil as rage engulfed him_

"_Wait-so you're telling us that he you know, all over he under garments?" the detective nodded as she literally threw up in her mouth_

"_Bro-"_

"oke" she heard as it snapped her back into reality "How you holding up sweetheart?"

"I'm just-" Karen nodded as she gently rubbed the brunette's arm "I-I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt us"

"I don't either honey" she replied

"Well, mission accomplished to them" she hissed motioning to all the damage "Who ever it was, is pretty much up there with both Dan and Victoria" Karen felt her heart break a little more as she pulled her daughter in law into her arms "I-I h-hate t-them" she wailed as Karen nodded

"I know; sssshhhh … ssssshhhh" she replied "They're sick, horrible people honey, who should be locked up for good" she said wiping the brunette's tears away "You and Luke will get through this okay"

"But-" she protested

"I know you're tired of hearing me say it" she cut her off cupping her cheeks as they locked eyes "just as much as I'm tired of saying it, but you'll get through this. I promise. You two are strong and truly amazing, wonderful people. I know it seems like you're always running into bad luck or that its following you around; but together in the end as long as you stick and work together, you'll always over power it by coming out on top. Think about what you've both been through these past months; this is just another unfortunate obstacle you shall pass"

"I j-just- can't wait till this night's over" she sighed as the older brunette pushed a strand of hair behind her daughter in laws ears

"And it will be honey. They'll find whoever's behind all this"

"I hope so mom" she said closing her eyes as tears formed "I don't know how much more Luke and I can take of this. I mean part of me can't help but think _what if _it's all linked"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean as in everything bad that's happened" she replied taking Karen's hands into her own "Think about it mom. The store robbery, the car accident- Luke getting shot and now _this_" she rambled using her hands to motion about the damaged house. Just then her mind got the best of her [Flashbacks are in italics] "_B-BROOKE; oh thank god! Thank you" he exclaimed pulling her into a long passionate kiss as he held on for dear life as tears streamed down his face "Baby, you're really here" he whispered against her ear as he placed kisses all over her face_

"_Baby what are you doing here? How did you know I was here? Did Hales-"_

"_Am I dreaming" he cut her off hugging her tighter "Did I have a heart attack, die and gone to heaven? Are you really here pretty girl" he murmured as she chuckled not understanding what he was rambling about_

"_Of course I'm really here" she giggled "Where else would I be?" she felt his tear drops on her skin as he kissed her face all over again "Baby what's wrong?" she asked alarmed and now frightened. "I mean I know you miss me like crazy and all; but you crying and being here unexpected is kind of_ _eerie broody" he chuckled against her forehead "Lucas?" she felt her heart beat rapidly "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the game?"_

"_Luke baby you're scaring me" she said as they locked eyes. "What's wrong?" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her once again as the trio stood there watching the intimate scene in front of them. Brooke turned towards her friends and they shook their heads nodding. She glanced over at Jason who looked pale, confused and so lost_

"_I-I thought you" spoke Lucas once he found his voice "C/B robbed, you and Millie attacked- hospital" he rambled as Brooke felt her heart drop._

"_Huh" she gasped hands covering her trembling mouth as within seconds a water work show streamed down her cheeks "No, no it's all a mistake. Tell me it isn't so Lucas" she cried_

"_English Scott; English" He filled them in as the three went pale as a ghost. Peyton and Rachel immediately grabbed their phone as Brooke couldn't move "Pretty girl"_

"_Millie" she snapped "I-I need to get to Tree Hill. I-I need to make sure she's okay. Oh god, Millie" she cried scurrying over towards the flight attendant as Lucas gasped her wrist pulling her to him as she broke down against his chest_

"_T-This is all my f-fault. I-It s-should h-have b-been m-me t-tonight L-Luke b-but I-I'm h-here i-instead. Oh g-god M-Millie"_

"_Brooke-"_

"_Oh g-god I c-can't breathe. The store was attacked; Millie's hurt and Victoria? It can't be right Luke?" she cried_

"_Do you know of anyone who would try to hurt you Brooke?" asked Jason_

"_No" she replied shaking her head "I-I mean other than Victoria bothering me. Y-You don't think do you Luke? She wouldn't hurt me, would she?" Lucas sighed as he pulled her tighter into his arms never wanting to let go_

"I should have been at the store that night" she said as her eyes got wider. "Not Millie. I should have been the one who was hurt"

"Brooke" said Karen worried

"_AHHHHHHHHH" screamed the brunette grabbing onto her steering wheel turning it side to side until her knuckles turned white "OH GOD" she cried hysterically slamming down onto the accelerator as she tried to break free from the other two cars "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she yelled hitting the glass window_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH STOP, PLEASE" cried the brunette slamming on her now useless horn. Just then her mind got the best of her …_

"_Oh god; no, no… no!" she shouted panicking "You can't take my husband and daughter away from me" she cried as she tried to un-buckle herself to jump out the passenger side door before a local business display window came into view. "I finally have a real family and wonderful amazing friends! I finally belong and you want to take that away from me?! NO! You can't! I need them just as they need me! Please god, please help me" she begged. "What did I do wrong? Don't take them away from me please!" But before she got the chance, they were once again plowed into causing her to hit her head against her door window from the rough force._

"_MmMm_" _smiled the brunette as she felt soft lips brush against hers in a sweet gentle kiss "I can never get tired of that" he chuckled as he kissed her once more_

"_I was so worried pretty girl. God I feel like I need to lock you up and throw away the key so you can never leave my sight!" she playfully rolled her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her once again before caressing her cheek_

"_I-I was so scared Luke" she said squeezing his hand "I thought I'd never get to see you and Kalie_ _again. I thought I was being punished for being so happy" she sobbed as tears streamed down her cheeks_

"_Hey, hey-shhh_ _shhhh_ _look at me baby" he said cupping her cheeks as they locked eyes "You're safe now, okay. You're here with me with us where you belong! Kaliegh and I need you baby girl. Please don't scare me again" she nodded as he kissed her forehead "If I ever, ever find that SOB"_

"_Luke"_

"_I'm sorry" he replied as tears welded up in his "You're safe, in my arms and that's all that matters" he replied "Thank you for fighting; thank you for coming back to us" he kissed her as tears streamed down their cheeks_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too pretty girl; god so much. I-I can't lose you"_

"_I can't either Luke" she sobbed as he kissed her tears away_

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Like I was hit by a truck"_

"_Do you need more meds; should I get the doctor?"_

"_No, no I'm fine right now. I just need you to hold me" he smiled as he carefully got into bed with her "Where's Kaliegh?"_

"_With Rach_" _he replied "She also has Jamie and Lily too"_

"_What? Just the four of them?" he nodded laughing as she couldn't help chuckle "SsSSs_ _ow_"

"_Baby" he panicked_

"_I'm fine. Just forgot I've got bruised ribs" she said pulling his arm across her stomach as he kissed her head "Poor Rach; they're going to drive her crazy Luke! She'll literally pull her hair out"_

"_I know that's why Coop went home to check on her" Just then there was a knock on the door_

"_Brooke" cried Millie as she reached her boss's side "I'm so glad you're okay, I've been so worried" she cried "I-I heard you scream; I dropped everything as I took off running to you. I-I couldn't reach you because of the impact and that truck kept-"_

"_I know honey, I know" she replied as tears streamed down their cheeks "I'm fine now" she said grateful "Thank you for coming after me"_

"_I'm just so glad you're okay; and Luke I'm sorry I didn't call you right away. It just happened all at once and-"_

"_I know Mills" he smiled running his hand through Brooke's hair "She's here safe with us"_

"_Did you recognize him; the truck driver?" Millie shook her head "By the time I got close enough, he sped out of there"_

"_Did you?"_

"_No. He came out of nowhere; took me by surprise. All I remember was heading to the store for that appointment and next thing I know, this black escalade came plowing against me. Any word on the person driving that car?" she asked snuggling against her husband. Lucas and Millie locked eyes_

"_It was D-Dan Brooke" she replied as the brunette's mouth dropped open_

"Brooke" Karen said once again gently squeezing her daughter in law's hand to get her attention "Honey?"

"_I'm sorry I ruined your night pretty girl" he murmured against her ear as she shivered to his touch "I shouldn't have let her, them get to me. She was talking about pills, and suicide; something about being preg-"_

"_OH GOD" she gasped shaking as she immediately shielded her husband_

"_Brooke? Pretty girl what's wro-"_

"_CHASE" she said crying as she held her hands up in defense "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS"_

"_BROOKE NO!"_ _Shouted Lucas alarmed as he pushed her behind him "GO INSIDE THE HOUSE AND LOCK THE DOOR"_

"_NO, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU LUCAS" she shook her head as she threw herself on him twisting them around so Chase's aim was on her_

"_MOVE AWAY BROOKE" barked the brunette as he pulled the safety pin back; the sound making their hearts drop (Sorry I don't know much about guns or their terms)_

"_CHASE PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU DON'T DO THIS. YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS" she cried as Lucas pulled her behind him once again_

"_BUT SEE THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG BROOKE" he snapped hissing as his throat was killing him "I DO WANT TO FUCKING DO THIS! I WANT TO PUT THIS FUCKING BULLET IN YOUR PRECIOUS BASTARD OF A HUSBAND'S HEAD" Brooke cried "NOT SO TOUGH ARE YOU NOW SCOTT" he roared pointing the gun at Lucas's head as the blonde shielded his wife from harms way. There was no way he's going to hurt her; he rather die then ever letting that happen "DON'T FUCKING MOVE"_

"_WHOA, WHOA OKAY… OKAY" he exclaimed as he too held up his hand in defense "CALM DOWN MAN"_

"_CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN" he shouted shaking "DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU JUST BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR TAKING EVERYTHING FROM ME!"_

"_JUST DO IT ALREADY DAMN IT" he hissed losing his patience as he got out of the car_

"_CHASE, PLEASE-"_

"_YOU, NBA SUPER STAR- CO-CAPTAIN OF THE NY KNICKS- CAN HAVE ANYONE, ANYONE YOU FUCKING WANT, BUT WHY… WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE BROOKE DAMN IT?" He roared shaking the gun as she flinched "BROOKE AND I, WE'RE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER- KALEIGH SHOULD BE OURS NOT YOURS! YOU TOOK MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME. I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THOUGH" he said as they locked eyes "IF YOU PROMISE TO WALK AWAY AND NEVER STEP FOOT IN TREE HILL AGAIN I'LL LET YOU LIVE"_

_Lucas's mouth dropped incredulously. Chase literally lost his mind. There was no way in hell he was going to walk away from Brooke, Kaliegh_ _nor his family. That was not w/out a doubt possible nor was that going to happen. "I CAN'T DO THAT; I WON'T" He replied shaking his head as Chase gritted his teeth "They're my world, and I'm not giving them up. You'll have to kill me first" Chase smiled at him as Brooke ran her hands down her husband's back. He knew it was best that Brooke handle the situation so he bit his tongue while he made sure she stayed safe._

"_Well then, that solves that problem" he replied aiming the gun back at the blonde "A WORLD WITH ONE LESS SCOTT, ISN'T A BAD ONE" Lucas didn't dare close his eyes as Brooke's grip around his waist tighten._

"_CHASE" Brooke tried to reason as she step forward before Lucas pulled her back behind him "WE'RE FRIENDS, ALWAYS HAVE BEEN ALWAYS WILL BE, BUT THAT'S ALL WE'LL EVER BE" she gulped clearing that lump at her throat praying he won't go any crazier "I'M SORRY, THERE CAN'T BE ANYTHING MORE BETWEEN US. I-I DON'T HAVE THOSE FEELINGS YOU HAVE FOR ME" he was beyond livid "Even if Lucas wasn't in my life, we-you and I can't be. I see you as a friend; I-I'm sorry" he felt his heart break a little more as he angrily pointed the gun back at the blonde's heart_

"_FRIEND" he sneered as Lucas kept his eyes locked on the gun wrapping his arms around his wife keeping her safe behind him "I COULD GIVE YOU THE WORLD BROOKE. GOD I WORSHIP THE GROUND YOU WALK ON. WE COULD HAVE BEEN MORE THAN FRIENDS IF SCOTT HADN'T SHOWN UP AND BRAINWASH YOU WITH HIS FUCKING CHARM! WE CAN MAKE IT WORK! YOU'LL GET THE DIVORCE AND I'LL LOVE KALIEGH AS MY OWN. WE CAN GET MARRIED, CHANGE BOTH YOUR LAST NAMES…I PROMISE TO-"_

"_CHASE"_

"_ONCE I PUT THIS ROUND OF BULLETS THROUGH SCOTT" Brooke felt her heart drop as she clung on to her husband not daring to let go "HE'LL NEVER PAR-TAKE IN OUR LIVES AGAIN. WE CAN FINALLY BE HAPPY"_

"_CHASE, I'M SORRY" she cried burrowing herself into Lucas_

"_WHY AM I NOT FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH BROOKE?!!_ _WHY?!! TELL ME BROOKE, TELL ME!!" he shouted as she jumped. Lucas pushed them back further away "DON'T FUCKING MOVE OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT"_

"_DUDE YOU'RE SCARING HER" he lashed out as he had enough "PUT THE GUN DOWN AND LETS_ _TALK LIKE ADULTS"_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP SCOTT!" he roared "THIS IS ALL YOUR_ _FAULT! I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU SO BROOKE AND I CAN FINALLY BE TOGETHER!"_

"_CHASE YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS. YOU'RE NOT A MURDERER. YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU JUST AS MUCH AS YOU LOVE HER. SHE'LL GIVE YOU, HER WORLD! PLEASE" she begged as they locked eyes "PUT THE GUN DOWN AND WE'LL ACT LIKE THIS NEVER HAPPENED. WE'LL STILL BE FRIENDS" Lucas opened his mouth to protest but Brooke rubbed his back letting him know that's a lie_

"_OH FOR CHRIST SAKES" He bellowed putting out a cigarette butt _

"_THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH BROOKE" he roared just as a loud car back fire sound went off making them all jump out of their skin "I NEED YOU!"_

"_AAAAAHHHHHHH/UUUGGGHHHHH!"_ _Brooke and Lucas yelled in unison "B-Bro-" he was immediately cut off as a sharp piercing pain radiated from his chest_

"_L-Luke" he felt himself falling backwards unable to stop himself "LUKE" she exclaimed catching him before he hit the ground. She bit the inside of her cheek from her own pain from her shoulder. It didn't exactly heal yet and Lucas's weight wasn't helping either._

_Silence_

"_Oh god, baby what's wrong? Ughhh_" _she groaned as his body went limp swallowing her whole. They fell to the ground "Baby, talk to me" she pleaded as she felt her heart stop to his silence "OH GOD!" she cried "NO, NO ... NO" she screamed shaking her head "L-LUCAS... LUCAS" she tapped his cheeks with her hands "BABY- OPEN YOUR EYES FOR ME PLEASE" she begged cradling him in her arms "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she shouted "CALL 911, PLEASE!"_

_Silence_

"_LUCAS" she wailed as they were forehead to forehead. "BABY... PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES FOR ME, PLEASE! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE US LUKE!! WE NEED YOU, I NEED YOU! PLEASE GOD" she cried as Chase shuddered "LUKE"_

"_UGHhhhh_" _he groaned as excruciating pain hit him once again "B-BROOKE"_

"_LUCAS!" she whimpered gazing down at him as his pulse was weakening. He was barely breathing, but holding on. "LUKE" she gently caressed his cheek as tears free fall. He tried to push past the pain forcing himself_ _to keep his eyes locked with hers. "That's it baby, look at me please. I need to see those gorgeous blues of yours broody"_

"_T-There's no way, I'm leaving the loves of my li-" Just then the pain overwhelmed him forcing his eyes to close._

"_LUKE… NO, NO" she shouted shaking her head "HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE CALL 911"_

_Chase felt a pain of guilt pumping through his heart as he watched the scene before his eyes. He then examine_ _the gun, knowing 100 percent he never shot it off. He quickly glanced around in the dark as he felt a chill run down his spine once a pair of a cold blood murder's stared right back at him. The man saluted him before blowing smoke from the tip of his gun. He flicked what was left of his cigarette as he reached for something in his car. "Oh god, not good" he gasp as blood drained from his face leaving him light headed "B-BROOKE-W-WE-N-NEED-T-TO-G-GET-I-IN-T-THE-H-HOUSE-R-RIGHT-N-NOW!"_

"_DON'T!" she lashed out. If looks could kill, he'd be ten feet under. "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" she exclaimed_

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND BROOKE" he yelled lunging towards her shaking "W-WE-H-HAVE-T-TO-G-GET-I-IN-T-THE-H-HOUSE-R-RIGHT-N-NOW-W-WHERE-I-IT'S-S-SAFE! W-WE-N-NEED-T-TO-C-CALL-T-THE-P-POLICE" he gulped clearing that lump that formed at his throat as the guy slammed his door closed_

"_DON'T YOU DARE COME ANY CLOSER!" she cried hugging Lucas tighter against her chest with the other "YOU BET I'M GOING TO BE CALLING THE POLICE! YOUR ASS DESERVES TO BE IN JAIL FOR THIS! Y-YOU-S-SHOT-H-HIM!"_

"_BROOKE"_

"_YOU SHOT HIM! GOD, HELP SOMEONE PLEASE! CALL 911! DAMN YOU CHASE FOR BREAKING MY PHONE! DAMN YOU!" she cried even harder "LUKE" she didn't have the heart to leave him "OH GOD, LUUUUUUKE"_

"_B-BROOKE IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR" he exclaimed "I SWEAR" he shook as hard as she did. "BROOKE YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME" he begged stepping closer towards them "YEAH I WANTED TO SHOOT HIM, BUT I SWEAR I WASN'T GOING TOO! IT WAS ALL A BLUFF. I-I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I HAVE THIS GUN! H-HE DID IT BROOKE!" Chase stammered as he pointed towards the parked truck "HE PROMISED ME THAT WE-!"_

"_I HATE YOU" Chase felt his heart break into a million pieces from her words "I HATE YOU!" she screamed_

"_BROOKE, I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME" he said "LOOK, I CAN PROVE IT" he released the latch and all the bullets fell out. "SEE THEY'RE ALL THERE. I DIDN'T SHOOT HIM. I SWEAR TO YOU I DIDN'T! IT WAS ALL A BLU"_

"_SHUT UP CHASE!" he flinched "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO LUKE, YOU'LL BE SORRY! Mark my words" _[End of flashback]

"B-Brooke-honey" she tried again now glancing over and locking eyes with her son who immediately stood up, excused himself and made his way over towards them

"The r-robbery, c-car a-accident-_b-bullet_ was aimed for me" she murmured "but L-Luke-"

"What's wrong Ma? Pretty girl?" he asked as he pulled his shaking, very pale wife into his arms

"I don't know, I think she needs to rest"

"Talk to me baby" he said cupping her cheeks as tears streamed down her face

"I-I'm t-the t-target"

"W-What?" he asked confused "Target for-?"

"E-Everything's that's happened-" she rambled struggling for breath "W-Was m-meant d-directly for me. Y-You and Millie-_O-Oh god; crossfire_" her knees buckled under her as he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Luke your chest"

"I'm fine ma"

"Okay, _okay_ deep breaths baby, deep breaths" he cooed dabbing away at her tears as she closed her eyes "We need to get you warm and into bed; it's been too long of a day" he whispered against her ear as she clung onto him

"Yeah that's a good idea honey" said Karen as she strung her fingers through the brunette's silky locks "We should get you _home-_" the older brunette cursed herself at the slip of the tongue "I-I'm sorry" she mouthed as Lucas shook it off

"W-We d-don't h-have a-a h-home" she cried shaking her head as their hearts broke even more "Our _home_, our privacy-our sacred place has been invaded- soiled and destroyed" she sobbed as the blond felt tears weld up in his eyes. "The bastards should have just lit a fire and-"

"Oh sweet heart, you don't mean that"

Silence

"Brooke's right ma-"

"Luke-"

"No really ma" he said as they locked eyes "Look around you" she sighed heavily "Because either way it still hurts all the same" she felt tears glide down her cheeks as she embraced the two.

"Everything okay here?" Keith asked as he, Nathan and Officer Thompson walked over and joined them

"No" the three nodded in understanding "It's late, we've been through a lot tonight, and Brooke needs to rest; we all do"

"Okay" replied Thompson "I'll call you as soon as I hear something, but I would like to speak to you sometime tomorrow Mr. Scott" Lucas nodded "Well keep in touch"

"Lets get you home baby"

…

A few days later

"Luke, Kaliegh" smiled the brunette as she entered the house.

Silence

"Anyone home" she asked once the broadcast for the Colts vs Texan's game filled her ears. "Huh?" she thought kinking her eyebrows surprised not to find the guys all lounged around yelling at the game. "Broody?" she called putting her things down as she checked the laundry room, then snuck a peek in the backyard. "Where is everyone?" she asked picking up a stack of mail before heading towards the stairs

"WaAaAaHhHhHhHHH, wAaAahHhHhHHhh" her ears perked up

"Luke, Kaliegh… I'm home" she said making her way towards her daughter's nursery but frowned once she found it empty. "Luke? You up here?" she asked now heading towards the master bedroom. She felt goose bumps rise as Kaliegh's cries stop. "Broody, this isn't funny. If you're trying to-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed at the top of her lungs as her eyes caught sight of the red writing dripping down the once white walls _"4__th__ TIMES A CHARM BROOKE DAVIS_-OH GOD, OH GOD! LUKE" she screamed feeling sick as a musty scent filled her nose "LUCAS?! 4TH TIMES, A CHARM BROOKE DAVIS, WaAaAAHhhhhHhh.. WaAaAAahHhHhh" filled her ears as it haunted her "LUCAS, KALIEGH" she yelled "LUCAS, KALIEGH, WHERE ARE YOU?!" she screamed frantically searching the house as Kaliegh's cries got louder.

"WaAaAahHhHhHhH, WaAaAaHHHhHH- 4th TIMES A CHARM BROOKE DAVIS!" her head was spinning in circles as tears streamed down her cheeks "LUCAS?"

"WaAaAaaAHHhhH aAaHahHhAhhahHH"

"I'M COMING KALIEGH, MOMMY'S COMING! LUCAS, WHERE ARE YOU? LUCAS!" Just then she felt someone grab her from behind "NOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOO… LET ME GO" she cried kicking and screaming "LET ME GO!"

"WaAaAaahhHhHHh, wAaAaAhHHhHhHh" wailed Kaliegh as tears streamed down her cheeks

"KALIEGH-" she felt her heart break "KALIEGH" she screamed as she caught sight of a mask covered man walking out the door with her daughter in his arms "KALIEGH"

"WaAaAhHHHh ,… waAaAahHhHH" her cries got louder as it jolted the brunette out of her sleep. She felt her heart beat rapidly as tears streamed down her own cheeks

"WaAaAaAahHHhHHh, waAaAaaAhHHH"

"Kaliegh" she gasp as her eyes tried to adjust to the dark "I-It was all a dream" she whispered wiping her eyes with the back of her hands as she realized she was tucked safely underneath her husband's tight hold. "It was just a dream" she exhaled as she tried to even out her breathing "Just a dream"

"WaAaAhHHhHH, wAaAhHhHHh"

"Princess?" the blonde rubbed sleep out of his eyes as he lifted the covers

"I got her baby" she whispered gently grasping his arm "Go back to sleep"

"You okay pretty girl?" he asked worriedly caressing her tears stained cheeks

"I'm fine _now_" she replied softly kissing him once more before getting out of bed to tend to their daughter

"WaAaAhHhHH, wAaAaAHhHhHHH"

"Awwww, honey what's wrong" she cooed as red puffy eyes and tears stained cheeks stared back up at her.

"WaAaAahHHhHH, waAaAaaAhhhHh" she pouted wanting to be lifted up just as the waterworks started again

"Okay, _okay_...SssShHh, sSsHhhH... mommy's got you honey, mommy's got you. You're okay" she softly whispered against her daughter's ear as she tried to calm her down along with her own rapidly heart rate. "You're okay sweetheart; we're okay" she gently bounced her

"I'll get her a bottle" said Lucas yawning as he came up behind them startling her "You sure you're okay pretty girl"

"I'm fine"

"WaAaAahHhHh… wAaAahHhHhh"

"SssSshHHHh, _sSsHhHHh_....you're okay" she murmured giving her a pacifier as she rocked her gently switching from patting to rubbing circles along her back which seem to soothe the little girl down. Kaliegh then nuzzled her face against her mother's as Brooke held her tighter. They learn that, _that_ was code for _hold me tighter mommy and daddy._ "You don't feel hot" she said feeling her daughter's forehead, neck and cheeks "Did you have a bad dream peanut _huh_?" she asked as Kaliegh cooed nuzzling her face in the crook of her mother's neck. "Yeah well that makes two of us baby girl" she sighed as Kaliegh's fingers found the brunette's face "You just want to be held don't you?" she smiled wrapping Kaliegh's blanket around the little girl. "Yeah" she nodded her head cooing away "You do"

20minutes later

"You going to tell me what's gotten you so upset pretty girl?" he asked as he watched his wife burp their daughter

"It was nothing Luke" she replied

"Brooke"

"It was just, I had another bad dream"

"The same one you've been having for the past few nights?" she nodded as he pulled her into his arms

"What if he hurts Kaliegh or you again Luke? What it-"

"He won't. We'll up our security team and along with Officer Thompson's guys they'll catch the bastard" she closed her eyes snuggling into him as he kissed her forehead.

"I just want our lives back Luke"

"I know pretty girl, I do too. We'll get it back"

…

"I thought you told me your gully's were reliable Dan"

Silence

"And I don't understand why we're getting interrogated over what happened with Lucas. How the hell are we suppose to know who shot him huh? I mean Chase had the gun" she exclaimed irritated "Why don't they just go arrest him?"

Silence

"_Ah the woman beater" smirked the older brunette earning an angry glare from the gully _

"_Well who told them not to cooperate when asked a simple question?" he hissed "Look it doesn't even matter. They're still alive and the most important thing is that I got the job done so pay up-"_

"_Pay up?" he chuckled incredulously leaning back into his chair "You were hired to steal the designs and not lay a hand on a soul which you totally went against not to mention damaged the store while doing so. You were lucky enough you didn't get the right Mrs. Davis or my partner would have had your head served on a platter"_

"_The wrong Mrs. Davis; that's impossible" he exclaimed outraged "I've gone to the store a couple of times before that night. I know what she looks like and that night I saw-"_

"_Nothing you imbecile!" he lashed out slamming his fist against the desk "It was late, pitch black in the store and you saw a brunette woman with the same physical features and immediately you mistaken her for Brooke" The gully's mouth dropped open still not believing it_

"_Mistaken her for Brooke?" he questioned out loud in his head as he rolled his fist up in balls _

"_Yeah and for that you're not getting a penny from me; if anything you'll get a cell in jail for that stunt you pulled"_

"_I'M NOT GOING TO JAIL SCOTT!"_

"_Yeah well we'll see about that won't we?" he smirked as the gully wanted to put a bullet in the asshole's head_

"_Trust me" he exclaimed pulling out his gun "If I go to jail, you'll be sitting in the stall next to mine so keep that in mind_"

"What are we going to do?" she asked as she continued to pace his office "You need to find that gully and pay him off so he'll disappear for good Dan"

Silence

"Dan" she turned around as he was staring out the window "Dan; are you even listening to me?" she exclaimed peeved "Dan" she slammed her hands on his desk as it pulled him back into reality "You promised me reliable gully's who'll get the job done" he raised his eyebrows "And you failed!"

"Vicki, calm down"

"Calm down…calm down? How can you be so calm about this?" she exclaimed as she watched him get up and pour them a drink "We're being interrogated for crying out loud. We're on their radar"

"And its' only temporary" she opened her mouth but then closed it as he continued "I will take care of everything"

"Your taking care of everything was want got us in this mess in the first place. You should have just paid the bastard"

"I could have, but the bastard laid a hand on a woman" she kinked her eyebrows as it reminded him of his daughter in law

"Don't tell me Dan Scott has a heart?" he smirked shaking his head "Who would have known?"

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself Vicki. I just don't stand for a man laying a hand on a woman"

"I only wanted Brooke's designs. I mean she fired me. Fired; not to mention disowned me" he handed her a drink "My own flesh in blood. I helped her from the ground up with this business and she fires me"

"I know Vicki" he said caressing her cheek

"I didn't in any way want that bastard to beat that incompetent Millicent black or blue which I have to admit was a plus but that wasn't my intentions. That could have been Brooke that night you know?"

"Is that concern I sense for your-"

"Don't say it" he chuckled as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers "I guess we are more alike than you think huh?" she rolled her eyes

"What are we going to do?" she asked

"I have everything under control so don't you worry your pretty little head" he smiled taping her nose

"But-" he leaned in and kissed her softly

"I will take care of everything"

"And clean up that mess your damn gully made" he rolled his eyes

"And clean up that mess my damn gully made" she smiled

"I won't go to jail Danny" she replied as her hands rested on his shoulders as they were eye to eye

"We won't"

…

A week and half later

"You ready for a bath peanut?" asked the smiling brunette as she filled Kaliegh's tub with lukewarm water "Yeah?" she gasp nodding her head as Kaliegh cooed excitedly "You _love_ bath time don't you honey bunny? Yeah, _yeah _you do huh?" she chuckled placing her in the water as her daughter kicked and cooed wildly "What's this?" she asked "Is it your rubber ducky?" The little girl's eyes lit up as her mother handed her the toy. "Yup, right into your mouth" she chuckled shaking her head as she grabbed for the Johnson Johnson tear free shampoo

"Knock knock"

"Oh god, not you too Skillz" she groaned locking eyes with him through the mirror as their best friend came in dressed all MIB

"What?" he asked as she shook her head resting her forehead on her arm "I'm sorry baby girl, but you two need all the protecting you can get"

"I'm so going to kill Luke for getting you involved too" she muttered "Skillz, we'll be fine- besides you have a pregnant fiancée at home who needs you more than we do-_Eh_, uh-" she held her hand up to stop him from protesting "Trust me, with Luke, Nate and _now_ Jake's constant hovering nothing will happened." she said as she rinsed soap off her daughter "Besides Lucas hired more body guards for us"

"Okay 1" he said now listing them off on his fingers as he pocketed his Ray bans "Staying cooped up inside is not healthy for you or Kaliegh" she sighed knowing he was right. She felt a pain of guilt as she glanced over at her daughter who was in her own world cooing away. It was _true_- she hadn't left Lucas's pent house since they decided to move back for the time being "2, Bev's out of town for the weekend with her mom- something about hitting up the spa and shopping. 3, adding another pair of eyes won't hurt one bit especially since this is NYC-n'all and lastly, tell me I don't look _fly_ shawty?" he grinned totally loving his suit

"I've lived here in NYC before you know?" Skillz playfully glared at her

"Okay, okay. Of course you look _fly_ Skillz, you're in a Brooke Davis original after all" she winked

"Yo baby girl, you need to seriously work on your compliments" he joked as she laughed causing Kaliegh to babble away

"So how's Bevin doing with the whole pregnancy?"

"She's doing good. The doctor's are really keeping an eye on her this time; you know for _precautions_ and all"

"That's great. Before you know it Skillz, you'll have a healthy baby boy or girl in no time" she replied as he beamed unable to take his eyes off a happy cooing Kaliegh "Alright peanut, you're all finished" she smiled as she grabbed her towel "Time to get up"

"Hey BDScott, can I?"

"I don't want you to ruin your suit Skillz" she protested as he took the towel from her

"It's cool, it's just water besides I know the designer" she laughed

"At least take your jacket off and put-"

"Its fine really, trust me. I'm going to be a dad soon and waters not the only thing that will be all over my suit" she smiled nodding as she let go of the towel

"You're going to be a amazing father buddy" he smiled

"Hi baby girl" he cooed as Kaliegh splashed away smiling up at him "You are so a water baby"

"Hey pretty girl; Skillz you're going to ruin your suit"

"It's just a suit dawg; besides this is so worth it-isn't it _shawty_?" Kaliegh grabbed his face smiling "Yeah it is" he nodded as his answer warmed their hearts

"Well whatever you do, don't you dare drop my daughter" he playfully warned

"Eh-_uh_-woah" he gasp pretending to drop the little girl as she broke out into a fit of giggles. Lucas's mouth and eyes dropped open wide as he felt his heart stop.

"Dude not funny" he sneered as Brooke and Skillz laughed even harder as he continued to bounce Kaliegh. Just then they heard the door bell

"That must be Millie" said Brooke glancing over at the clock

"Yeah well I came up here to tell you she was on her way"

"Well here you go handsome" she replied handing him their daughter's pajamas

"Are you and Millie still going to those self defense classes?" Skillz asked as he took the pajamas from Lucas now following her out into the bedroom

"Yeah we are" she replied putting on her jacket "I got Rach and Peyt to attend a few classes while they were in town but it didn't last long"

"Not really surprising BDavis" they laughed "How's that going anyways? You feel any better" he asked as he laid Kaliegh down on the bed taking the lotion and baby powder from Lucas

"Like you wouldn't believe Skillz" she replied excitedly fixing her ponytail "I know it's only been a week and half and all but I feel so much more in charge of my life you know? Like I'm fighting back"

"I wish you didn't have too pretty girl; you know _fight_ back?"

"Luke-"

"I know, I know. I'm just saying"

"Don't listen to him shawty. He's just afraid you're going to whoop his ass and won't need the saving anymore" they laughed as Lucas rolled his eyes

"Well guys, have fun. Don't miss me to much broody" she winked as he kissed her softly "I'll see you later peanut" she smiled walking over and kissing her daughter "See you guys in a couple hours. Love you babe; bye Luke"

"Oohhhhh burn" joked Skillz as she winked over at her husband who just laughed shaking his head at her

A few days later

…

"What?" he sneered into the phone

"I heard what you did to Brooke and Lucas's place"

"Yeah well you can thank yourself for that?" Dan chuckled "What do you want Scott?"

"To negotiate" The gully laughed out loud

"You had your chance. I'm done negotiating with you"

"Hear me out, you won't be sorry"

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing; but they're on to you"

Silence

"Do I have your attention?"

Silence

"How do I know you're not setting me up?"

"Do you really think I want to be sitting in the next jail cell to you?"

Silence

"Where and when?" Dan smirked

"3 o'clock; you know where"

Silence

"But until then back the hell off" laughter once again filled the older Scott's ears

"Why? Does papa Dan Scott all of a sudden have a heart?" Dan rolled his eyes

"Do we have a deal?"

"I swear to you if you're setting me up; you'll be sorry Dan" Click the line went dead

…

2 ½ weeks later

"WaAaAhHhHHh… wAaAahHhhHh"

"Awwww, what's wrong honey?" asked the brunette putting down her sketch pad as she now laid down next to her daughter "Don't you like your play gym? It's a palace. Look Kaliegh" she said pressing buttons as music filled their ears

"WaAaAahHhHH… wAaAahHhHhH"

"No? You use to like your old one" she said as she twirled and spun the different pieces hoping to catch her daughter's attention. "No?" she questioned shaking her head as Kaliegh rolled over onto her tummy fussing "Okay, okay" she cooed helping her back onto her back "Oh I have the perfect thing" she smiled "Look what daddy got you peanut" she cooed as she grabbed the little purple monkey he brought home last night off the counter "Look" she gasp shaking the monkey as Kaliegh immediately stopped crying "You love your purple monkey don't you?" she asked as Kaliegh's eyes lit up. She giggled as the bell chimed "It's your purple monkey- daddy had to search 10 different stores for. Here you go" she laughed as Kaliegh kicked her arms and legs excitedly reaching for it "Awwww you love your purple monkey don't you? Yeah? Muah, muah… muah" she smiled placing kisses along her daughter's face. The purple monkey immediately went into her mouth as Brooke chuckled.

"Pretty girl"

"In the living room"

"Where's my baby girl?" he cooed "Hi princess" Kaliegh's eyes once again lit up as Lucas took her into his arms now throwing her up in the air "Did you miss daddy because daddy missed you" he exclaimed placing kisses all over her face causing her to break out into a fit of giggles "I see mommy gave you the purple monkey; did you like it?" he asked blowing raspberries against her stomach and neck just as she cupped his cheeks now sucking on his face "I take that as a yes" they laughed "Hi mommy" he leaned in and kissed her softly

"Hi daddy" she smiled as he caressed her cheek "How was practice?"

"Good; but I can't wait till I get to actually practice again"

"Well you only have one more week to go before Dr. Halloway clears you" he nodded "So don't mess-"

"I know, I know. But after that; you're all mine pretty girl" he wiggled his eyebrows at her as she chuckled playfully rolling her eyes

"Yeah well see about that mr" she replied picking up her daughter's toys so they won't get stepped on

"What?"

"Well, who's fault is it for moving all the guys in _huh_?" she winked knowing he did it for her and Kaliegh's protection.

"Pretty girl" he pouted following her into the kitchen just as all the guys came barging in

"Hi Kaliegh" they all cooed as she got excited "Come to Uncle Natie" cooed the brunette taking her out of his brother's arms "Hi princess, did you miss me?" he asked smothering her with kisses as she giggled "Did you know everyone at home misses you huh? Especially cousin Jamie and Aunt Lily"

"Trust me Nate, she misses them like crazy too. She hasn't been herself since we've gotten here"

"My turn, my turn" smiled Jake snatching her away. She got passed around as they all planted kisses on her cheeks before joining the brunette in the kitchen

"Well can you blame her shawty?" Brooke playfully stuck her tongue out at him as she recalled their conversation couple of weeks ago

"No, but we'll be home sooner than you know it and guess who'll be missing her like crazy?" the guys groaned as Brooke laughed

"So any leads yet?" Jake asked as they busied themselves around the kitchen

"No, not other then who they've already questioned" replied Lucas as Brooke finished packing their lunch basket wanting to tune them out. She hated that subject all together since they've been blessed for the past 3 ½ weeks without anything happening

"Guys maybe we should _uh_ change the subject" said Nathan as he made a sly hand motion towards his sister in law

"I'm sorry Brooke" said Jake "Its just we're worried and"

"I know and I love you all for it. It's fine really Jake. You guys and the body guards as well as Officer Thompson's agents have been amazing" she replied as Lucas rubbed her back "It's just that I'm afraid if I talk about it or accept it, bad things will start happening again so why not leave it alone" they nodded "I'm going to continue living my life the way god intended me too; and I hope it'll be a very _very_ long prosperous life with my daughter, husband, family and friends"

"You will shawty. They'll find that bastard soon"

"I hope so. I just want my life back"

"And you will pretty girl. I promise you. We'll get our lives back soon" she nodded as he pulled her into his arms softly kissing her

"You guys selling your place?" asked Skillz glancing down at the house listing ads on the table

"We sure are" replied Brooke "That place was suppose to be temporary and what better time than now to find a place we can settle down in you know; besides I don't think I can look at it the same anymore. It just doesn't feel like home after all this" they nodded as they understood

"Yeah besides when pretty girl and I here, plan on giving Kaliegh two brothers" the guys raised their eyes as Brooke nodded "We'll need something much bigger"

"Is there something you two would like to share with us?" asked Jake as Lucas wiggled his eyebrows devilishly rubbing his wife's tummy

"Seriously?" asked Nathan shocked as his eyes were the size of golf balls

Silence

"Guys?" the other two exclaimed

"Don't listen to him guys" she laughed as they all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding "Daddy's being silly isn't he peanut? Yeah" she gasped as Kaliegh grasp her finger while sucking away on her binkie "Kaliegh can you say… _daddy, I'm not even six months yet; I get to be your center of attention for at least hmmm 5 more years_" they laughed just as Lucas pulled her into his arms kissing her

"Anyone want to make a bet?" joked Skillz as Brooke's mouth dropped open causing them to break out into laughter; Kaliegh joining them

"Lucas" she shrieked elbowing him in his side as he kissed her once again

"You ready to go?" she nodded as he grabbed the basket

"Bye Kaliegh" the three said in unison as the brunette followed her husband out of the kitchen

…

A couple nights later

"So, does any one have any questions on tonight's focus on "Anger vs self defense?" asked the instructor as he finished up their 2 hour class

"No" came replies throughout the room as they all sat around on the mats catching their breaths

"Okay, great. Next week we'll cover _Boundaries_ and the week after that _How not to get shot_"

"Oh yay, at least we'll be back for that. Lucas so needs to take this class" whispered Brooke as Millie nodded "Heck all the guys do. Do you think he'll do a private lesson? They would so benefit from this just as we would"

"You know what, I'll find out when we get back"

"Sounds great"

"Tonight's class was such a workout"

"Tell me about it Mills. I so need a hot shower just to work out all the kinks in my muscles" they laughed "Thanks again for talking me into taking this course"

"It's no problem. I think everyone woman out there should take a self defense class. I mean you just never know" Brooke nodded as she agreed

"So how are you doing Millie?" the brunette stayed silent as they jumped into the tinted suburban

"I'm fine" she replied as Brooke didn't buy it

"Mills talk to me, please" she begged as her security team gave them some privacy "I know something's wrong. You haven't been acting like yourself ever since the attack and my car accident" Just then her mind got the best of her [Flashbacks are in italics]

"_Is he breathing?" Millie heard one of the men ask as they finally pulled the driver of the black escalade out._

"_Yes, I have a pulse but he's clutching his chest. Oh god I think he's having a heart attack! Oh god, hold on MR!" the man yelled as Millie braced herself to look over towards them to see if there was anything she could do while for them to get to Brooke "Sir, the paramedics are on the way"_

"_D-DAN?" she gasp shaking even harder once she recognized the older blood cover Scott_

"_You know him?"_

_Silence_

"_Pills" Dan wheezed struggling for breath "Car" he hissed squeezing his chest as he rolled over in pain "P-Please"_

"_Pills?" asked the man confused looking from Dan to Millie than back to Dan "Do you know what pills he's talking about Ms?"_

_Silence_

"_HEY MS" yelled the man snapping Millie out of it "Do you know what pills he's talking about?"_

"_N-NO" she replied once she found her voice taking a step back from the two_

"_Can you search the car?"_

"_I-I need to get to B-BROOKE-" she said glancing back towards the others "I-I need to make sure she's okay. She's my number one priority"_

"_And keeping him alive until the paramedics come is mine. They're doing their best to get your friend out. I need you to __please__ look for his pills. I don't know how much longer he can hold on till help arrives. Please, the pills maybe the only thing that can save him right now" she sighed contemplating if she should help the older Scott. "Please" she nodded as she ran towards the car. She searched it up and down picking up and throwing things around doing her best not to cut herself with the broken glass._

"_Where the hell is it" she hissed frustrated "Come on, come on" she exclaimed leaning down and using her fingers to feel around. Just then she felt something small and circular stuck in the corner as she reached under the seat "Bingo" she exclaimed as she grasped it tightly in her hand. She then used her left arm to push herself up from the floor balancing her right arm against what she thought was the back seat, but then her elbow slipped as she tried to put all her weight against it. It sent her falling as something smacked her hard in the back of her head."OW" she cursed under her breath as she was about to chuck it but stopped once she realized what it was. "What the-" her mouth dropped open as anger took over. Her mind then got the best of her_

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she was sent flying backwards_

"_WHERE ARE THE SKETCHES" she heard as two big hands grasped her neck "GIVE THEM TO ME AND I WON'T HURT YOU"_

"_I-I-D-DON'T-H-HAVE-T-THEM; T-THEY'RE-N-NOT-H-HERE. M-MY-B-BOSS-T-TOOK-T-THEM-W-WITH-H-HER" she cried gasping for air_

"_YOU'RE LYING!! I'M WARNING YOU; DON'T MESS WITH ME! WHERE ARE THEY?!" he shouted squeezing her throat tighter_

"_I-I-S-S-WEAR" she cried as he lost it and just punched her in the face just as everything went black_

"_Any luck on the pills__?" the guy asked as the paramedics finally arrived. She then glanced down tightening the item in her hand as her knuckles turned white. "__S-She hired someone to hurt me and steal my sketches; god what kind of monster does that?"cried Brooke as they glanced around the broken into store_

"_Ma'am?"_

"_I'm sorry I tried my best; but it's too hard to maneuver from the state the car's in" she replied_

"_WE'RE LOSING HIM! WE NEED TO MOVE STAT!" yelled the paramedic as they rushed Dan to the awaiting ambulance. Once inside they got to work_

"_H-How is she?" asked Millie as she finally got to the brunette after what felt like eternity_

"_We need to get her to the hospital ma'am; you family?"_

"_Oh god Nate! The car's beyond total; how can anyone survive-" Just then they heard a familiar voice as they felt their hearts stop "Oh, god- NO, NO… NO" he yelled running towards them_

"_BROOKE/MILLIE-" _[End of Flashback]

"Did something happen Millie?"

Silence

"Millie" Brooke gently squeezed her arm as it pulled her back into reality

"Huh?"

"Talk to me. Is it me? Are you unhappy with me? Did I do something to upset you? I mean I know your life has been flipped upside down too especially after this move to Tree Hill and the whole thing with C-Chase" Millicent felt a pain of guilt throb at her heart as she listened to her boss blame herself for all the bad things that's happened when it wasn't her fault

"That's not it Brooke"

"Then what is it Mills? You are one of my best friends, please talk to me. Let me in. I know you want to say what ever is on your mind when we're together, but then you don't. I'm here"

Silence

"Here we are Ms. Huxtable" said Brooke's driver slash one of the many body guards

"Thanks Elliot; guys" she smiled as Brian opened the door for her. "I'll see you tomorrow at the office"

"Millie-" she groaned

"I'm tired and I know you want to get home to Kaliegh and Lucas"

"But-"

"We'll talk about it later okay" Brooke nodded as she watched Brian walk her to the door

15minutes later

"Mrs. Davis-Scott" Brian said as he opened her door

"Thanks guys. See you tomorrow morning bright and early"

"Wait you forgot your purse ma'am"

"Oh that's Millie's" she replied taking it from him "Well I guess she would have called me if she couldn't get in right?" he nodded "Night fellas" she waved now entering the loud house

"Hey" they all said in unison not taking their eyes off the Xbox

"Hi guys" she smiled looking around for her husband and daughter who were no where to be seen

"He's giving Kaliegh a bath" she nodded as she headed towards the stairs "Can he give me one too" she laughed to herself as her body ached from just walking up the stairs. Just then a loud ringing came from Millie's purse startling her. "I knew it would be a matter of time before Millie called" she laughed closing her bedroom door before putting the brunette's mind at ease.

"_I think mommy's home princess" he cooed smothering her with kisses as she sucked away on her towel "Yucky, that's yucky" she giggled as he blew raspberries against her tummy_

Just as she reached into the purse to look for the ringing phone, her hands pulled something out that made her mouth, heart and Millie's purse drop to the floor "O-OMG" she gasp

"Pretty girl I started your bath" he said coming out of the bathroom with a giggling very happy Kaliegh in his arms "B-Brooke" he froze feeling his heart stop as they locked eyes

* * *

Dun… Dun … Dun…. What did Brooke find in Millie's purse? How will they react once they return to Tree Hill? Lots more Brucas & Kaliegh lovin' … not to mention the TH Gang and Drama… sOoOo stay tune and find out what happens next on OTH, Phearywinkle style!! :0)

* * *

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank once again:**

StephyluvsBL4EVA, SouthernBellBrooke, Bjq, bella, DANI OTH, Pink5288, Kaliegh, Long Live Brucas, Love me some Julian, moonkiss, Tirza, haimay7, Diane Luvs u, BL Fan, Tanya2byour21

**For all your Comments and Reviews!!**

**To My Awesome Reviewers**

**StephyluvsBLEVA: **I'm sorry I had to leave it off there on the last update love! I know it was

mean, but I have to keep you on your toes right?? Lol! The question is, did Chase really shoot the guy? Was he telling Brooke the truth when he threw down all his bullets? It will all come together soon! I really hope you enjoyed this update; stay tuned for more Brucas, Kaliegh, TH Gang and drama!! :0) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**SouthernBellBrooke:** Hi!! Thank you so much for taking your time in reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed this new update too!! There are lots more to come… so stay tuned! :0)

**Bjq**: Hi love! So now you know the house was completely destroyed! As for who shot Lucas, it's still up in the air? So, do you have a hint who shot Lucas yet? I mean it's obviously not Chase since he threw down all his bullets swearing to Brooke he didn't. How is Chase involved with psycho Bully? As for Chase and Lindsey, their story will play out soon. As for Brooke and Lucas, I can tell you it'll be awhile before they feel safe again but they'll eventually get there. I know I haven't given you much, but it will all come together! Millie's story line is finally blossoming so stay tuned for more!! :0) Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this newest update!!

**Bella**: Hi love… I'm sOoOoOoO sorry it took me forever to update the last chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it as well as this newest one!! I promise I'll try not going tOoOOoOOo long without another one because I don't want you going through with drawls again!! :0) You rOoOck love! Thanks for always reading and reviewing!!

**DANI OTH**: Hi my love… thank you once again for your kind words! You always know how to bring a smile to my face!! I agree with you on the whole Chase thing! He should def be locked up so he won't bother Brucas; but I'll have you know as long as Brucas sticks together… they'll make it through everything and I think that's part of why we love them so much!! :0) I'm really really happy that you enjoyed that update love and I'm glad you could picture Brooke or any of the other characters doing what I write out … because that's exactly how I want readers to imagine it too!! Kaliegh is tOoOOo damn cute for words and I wished Brucas/Chophia really had a child together … now that would be awesome!! Thanks again for reading and reviewing love… yOu rOoOoOck! I just started reading your solo story so expect reviews from me!!

P.S I'm glad your grams pulled through love!! :0)

**Pink5288**: Hi love… I'm glad you enjoyed the update! I hope you enjoy this newest one too!! Thanks for always reading and reviewing! :0) Stay tuned… because I have lots more to come!!

**Kaliegh**: Hi my lovelies… how are you buddy? It's weird to only have heard from you once… lol! Is everything okay with you because that's just NOT normal! Lol! Jk! You know I love hearing from you, and I hope that you'll always remember that I never get tired of hearing your feedback. Good or bad; your reviews are what I look forward too most since you're practically my other BRUCAS/CHOPHIA -KALIEGH lovin' half! I swear our minds think alike!

Let me start off saying… I'm sOoOoOoO glad you enjoyed my last update!! I was kind of iffy and for some reason, I'm actually iffy on this chapter too. I don't know why???!!! I really really hope you enjoyed it. This chapter mostly focused on Brucas, Kaliegh and the guys. Not much of the ladies but I will on the next update for sure!! As for Lucas almost killing Chase, I would have loved to see that, but I couldn't do it to Brooke or Kaliegh. They need him to much! I had given Lucas the satisfaction by kicking the SOB's ass!! He's waited a LoOoOoOoOong time to do that and what better time then now? Chase totally deserved it! Originally I was going to have Chase shoot Lucas, but then thought against it since deep down regardless of how much he loves Brooke, he couldn't hurt her by taking the love of her life away. He knows that she would never forgive him let alone give him a chance even if Lucas was out of the picture. I'm sorry to say this love.. but crazy psychopath will be around for awhile longer but as long as Brucas sticks together, they'll always come out on top! I really really love Brathan's relationship… but just in the brother and sister aspect. I can totally see Nathan always being there for Brooke and Lucas through thick and thin, so I'll always make sure he's involved in their life especially with Kaliegh. How can you not love Brathan's relationship you know? He's the older brother she's never had! :0) The hospital scene was fun to write, especially since I can honest picture it all happening in my head. Lucas being his cheesy lovable wrapped around his pretty girl self. You and I both know he would have gotten her into his hospital bed no matter what he head to do. They're brucas!

As for Kaliegh… she's been MIA for the past updates because of everything that was going on with Brucas. This update didn't have much either, but rest assure… I'll have more brucas/Kaliegh family time!! I loved writing the whole scene where she cried when everyone held her! She just wanted to be held by her parents and was afraid they were taking her away from them. She's tOoOoO freakin cute!! Nathan and Rachel got that right.. it's not normal that she cries when they hold her.. but as for peytwhore… she'll always cry in the blonde's arms. Lol! I'm mean but I'm sorry… I can't stand her! She just makes my blood boil! Lol! A part of me wants her to screw Brooke or even Jake over again so BDavis-Scott could just kick her sorry ass… but then part of me doesn't want that Stupid Mark S drama!!! Lol! It was sad writing the last scene especially since they were having second thoughts about it but fought their instincts! I love that Brucas won't let anyone chase them away and I love that they stand by one another! I know you're not surprised that their house was vandalized.. but are you surprised that it was completely destroyed? I agree with you 100 percent when you said they don't deserve to come home to it, and that they don't deserve anymore pain and suffering… and at first that wasn't my intentions since their house holds so many memories not to mention their our beloved brucas… but I thought you know what, it's going to be 2010! Time for new memories and new beginning! I don't think Brooke or Lucas could feel safe anymore especially when Lucas was shot in front of his own house you know?? ToOoOo many bad memories!! I know you're probably thinking its lame but Brucas will be happy trust me!! :0) So… Danny and Vicki?? I know… ewwwwww! Haha! Lol!

I hope you didn't think this chapter was rushed or dragging on. I honestly didn't think there was enough Brucas and Kaliegh myself… but then again that was me!! Hehe! The good news is that… since Lucas will finally be cleared to play again next week… after taking 6 weeks off to recover … you know what that means for our beloved BRUCAS!!! :0) So, stay tuned for more BRUCAS & Kaliegh loving!! I hope you enjoyed this update love… and I hope all is well with you buddy!! :0)

**Long Live Brucas**: Hi love… thanks for reading and reviewing... YoOoOou rOoOock! As you can tell… it wasn't Lindsey who shot Lucas but that was a good guess. Yes their house was completely destroyed and yes there was writing on the wall. We're you surprised the sicko wrote it with blood? I guess you can say it's a warning since he's made three attempts before, and he claims that this time he won't miss-I pray he does!! I really hope you enjoy this newest update!! :0) Stay tuned because there's a lot more Brucas & Kaliegh loving not to mention drama!!

**Love me some Julian**: Hi love… first off welcome to my story and thanks for reading and reviewing!! I totally appreciate it! I hope you continue enjoying my story!! As you can tell from what you read, Brucas's house was completely destroyed and no, thank god there was no body! Instead there was eerie guess bump writing that crazy psychopath expressed on their wall in blood! They will get the welcome home decorations or even a celebration of some sort soon!! :0) Stay tuned … lots more to come!!

**Moonkiss**: Hey love… glad you enjoyed the update… hope you enjoy this newest one too!! There's a lot more to come… sOoOoO stay tuned and enjoy!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!! YOoOoOou rOoOock!!

**Tirza**: Thanks for your kind words love!! I'm glad you enjoyed it… hopefully "Fingers cross" you enjoy this one too!! Stay tuned because there's more tOoOo come!! More Brucas, Kaliegh, TH gang and drama!!

**Haimay7**: Hi Mia… first off.. welcome to my story love!! Secondly… thank you for your kind words.. you made my day!! I'm also very happy and super ecstatic that you enjoy my story. I basically picture brucas's love in my head and then I just start typing away and wah-la! What's not to love about our beloved brucas??! They're so much fun to write and I enjoy tying in the other characters as well because their all family; best friends who are there for each other through thick and thin!! I hope you continue to stick with me and enjoy the ride!! There's more brucas, Kaliegh, TH gang and drama to come!! Thanks again for taking your time reading and reviewing!! It means a lot to me!! :0) - pear

**Diane luvs u**: Hi love… thanks for the reviews!! You rOoOock! I'm sOoOOo happy to hear that both you and your friends enjoy my story!! That always brings a smile to my face!! I stopped watching OTH ever since Brooke broke up with Lucas at the end of season 3! That totally broke my heart! Stupid Mark totally led us on man… but oh well… I'll just write it my style and put it up so you guys can enjoy it too!! I mean who doesn't love Brucas right??! Lol!! They're toOoOo cute and lovable!! I have heard from other ppl that the show's pretty lame not to mention it might not get renewed?! Wow that's pretty bad!! As for your skillz's request.. I tried to add him where I seeked fit… for you :0) .. but I'll try to have him interact more in the next upcoming chapters okay! I've always loved Skillz too!! Newho… enjoy the update love!!

**BL FAN**: Hey you… I'm back with another update!! I hope you enjoy it…and I promise not to disappear for tOoOoOoOo long with the next one! It usually takes me a few weeks before I update because I want to make sure it's perfect,… not to mention something you guys will enjoy!! :0) Newho… enjoy and stay tuned for lots more of Brucas, Kaliegh, TH Gang and drama!! Thanks for taking your time in reading and reviewing love! It means a lot!!

**Tanya2byour21**: Hi love … I'm sOoOoOoOo glad you enjoyed the last update!! Hearing that it affected you totally brings a big fat smile to my face!! All I have to say is… as long as Brucas sticks together, they'll always always … always come out on top! Their love for one another will always help them find their way back to each other!! Stay tuned .. because there will be lots more to come!! Brucas, and Kaliegh, the gang and more drama! Psychopath will be lingering around in the dark for awhile longer… sOoOOoo keep reading!! Thank you so much for taking your time reading and reviewing my updates!!

* * *

**-L**ast **B**ut **N**ot **L**east-

**MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… & **R**e**vi**ew **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show **M**ee**H** some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

**P**heary**W**inkle!-


	41. A msg from Phearywinkle

Hi everyone,

I know, I know it's been a little over a month since I've last updated, and my A/N is probably something you don't want to see... but I thought it's time I checked in with you all. Unfortunately, work and school's been crazy and it's taking up a lot, and I mean _A LOT_ of my time. I thought I could have had another update for you a few weeks ago, but unfortunately that didn't happen and for that I truly am sorry.

I have a lot of catch up work, projects and schedules to cover at work so its going to be at least a few more weeks before I'll have another update up; and by then I'm hoping my life will have simmered down a bit until the next rush. As for now I'm going to be putting this story on a few weeks hiatus, but... _BUT_ I _**promise**_ you I'm not finished with it nor will I brush it to the back burner. A _few (_**0ne**_) _of you highly think I should put this story to rest, and I'm sorry if you feel that way but I don't and I _won't_. Thank you for your feedback; I mean I do say... all comments and reviews are highly appreciated and all... but honestly I love this story way t0o0o0o0o much to end it just because you think it's _horrible_ when I know everyone else who has stuck with me from beginning begs to differ.

Newho, on a higher note... I say this every time, and I'll continue saying it… "You guys are the ones who keep me writing, smiling and laughing with all your wonderful comments and reviews!! You all are sOooOoo great by giving me your time, sOoOoO in return I give you mine!! PLEASE just bare with me; it'll just be for a few more weeks. I hope you all understand and I will be back soon with more Brucas, Kaliegh and the TH gang!! I still have a few more directions I want to take it epecially since I know there are still a lot of others out there who still enjoys it as much as I do! I hope you all are doing good...

Phearywinkle :0)


End file.
